Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin
by Blankaoru
Summary: Epílogo. El final feliz es la base de la entretención.
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen A Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei (y él se pertenece a sí mismo) y a los tipos que compraron los derechos y destrozaron la historia en el Seisohen (a quienes jamás perdonaré por el final. La historia estaba buena, pero...) Los personajes que aquí aparecen son de invención de Blanca Pérez pero se basan en la historia y no sé a quien pertenecen... supongo que esos si me pertenecen, pero sea como sea, hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro...(Dios, que largo)

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin**

**Capítulo 1**

**Luz-Cámara-Acción**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

El hombre pelirrojo manejaba con habilidad la nueva espada que le habían dado para practicar. Estaba emocionado, pues pronto iniciarían las grabaciones de la nueva serie de espadachines de la cual él sería ¡protagonista!. Hasta ahora iba bien con las clases de actuación, y mientras manejaba la espada real con el filo invertido, dejó su mente vagar por el cúmulo de recuerdos de las últimas semanas.

Él tenía treinta años, y trabajaba dando clases de coreografía y Kendo a los actores de las series de samuráis y espadachines para sus escenas de combates, en una productora de series de televisión que le había contratado para tal efecto. A él desde pequeño le gustó el deporte, por lo que practicaba el kendo. Ya en la universidad era destacado en su equipo, mientras estudiaba para ser profesor de educación física.

De estatura más bien baja y el cabello rojizo, algo raro en un japonés, no era muy popular entre las mujeres debido a su apariencia algo afeminada, ya que además era delgado. Estas características él las odiaba mucho en sí; hubiera deseado un cuerpo al menos más alto como el de sus compañeros de estudios. Medir un metro sesenta no le hacía feliz y aunque bromeaba mucho al respecto con sus amigos, era ese su mayor complejo. Aunque ignoraba que su personalidad resultaba atrayente para quienes le rodeaban.

Por eso, cuando la productora para la que trabajaba decidió hacer una nueva serie de espadachines basada en un manga que se estaba haciendo muy popular, no prestó mayor atención, era un trabajo más con nuevos actores que entrenar... eso hasta que entraron el productor de la serie y el director a su gimnasio-dojo ubicado en las instalaciones de la empresa y le pidieron un momento para hablar con él.

Se habían hecho con los derechos para adaptar a serie televisiva una historieta que estaba causando sensación y cuyo personaje principal se llamaba Kenshin Himura. Según el creador del manga, este Kenshin era bajito y pelirrojo.

Ken no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando¿una historia con un protagonista así?. Usualmente él entrenaba a hombres fornidos, morenos y... altos. Por lo general los bajitos eran los acompañantes tontos y graciosos. El director, Kuro Kaneda, que era como un padre para Ken, le comentó que en cuanto le habían pasado la obra, supo que el papel principal era para él, y que para ello debía tomar clases de actuación, pues sabía que además era un hombre muy trabajador y confiable y por ello depositaría toda su confianza en él luego que en los castings él no encontrara a nadie que dé con el personaje.

Luego el productor mencionó una cifra en dinero que iba a ser su sueldo y a Ken se le pusieron los ojos de platitos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Para conocer más el perfil del personaje y ayudarlo, el director Kaneda le pasó los tomos que habían publicados del manga hasta ese momento de Rurouni Kenshin, y Ken, que no acostumbraba a leer ese tipo de cosas, no pudo dejar de conmoverse ante la historia del espadachín vagabundo penitente y proseguir la lectura durante toda la noche. De pronto la sorpresa inicial de tener un protagónico sólo por su natural parecido físico con el personaje y su buena disposición para el trabajo sin saber nada de actuación, daba paso a una sensación de agrado y satisfacción. Le gustaba mucho Kenshin y en cierta forma le recordaba a él mismo y sus propias culpas por tanto tiempo cargadas. El carisma de Kenshin Himura era muy especial y ahora entendía el que la serie fuera tan popular entre los jóvenes e incluso las chicas.

Al día siguiente, al pasar por una tienda de historietas, Ken compró el nuevo número que había salido de Rurouni Kenshin y por la tarde, al regresar a casa pudo devorar la lectura.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken Nihimura daba un salto para atacar a un contrincante imaginario en el aire, tratando de hacer reales los movimientos que el autor del manga sugería en sus dibujos. En ese momento entró el director de la serie, y maravillado con el movimiento de Ken, le hizo un ademán para que se acercara.

-Ken, te necesito en la sección de vestuario, para hacer las pruebas de vestuario y maquillaje y luego sacarte las fotos con las que promocionaremos la serie.-

A Ken le entusiasmaba la idea de ver a sus nuevos amigos. Se había hecho amigo de Akira, el joven que interpretaría a Sanosuke Sagara, en los ensayos y lectura de libreto. Akira era reconocido como un buen boxeador hasta que se le desprendió la retina y hubo de retirarse, pero como poseía un carisma único y desenfadado pudo abrirse paso en la actuación y a juzgar por el número de fans que le seguía y de tan diversas edades y estrato social, se podría decir que su trabajo no solo era reconocido, también aceptado y admirado. Akira se encontraba en el recinto, colocándose vendas en los pies y en las muñecas.

Junto a él, un niño, Koji Kawai, quien interpretaría a Yahiko, ya estaba caracterizado como tal, aunque le estaban retocando el peinado. Koji tenía 11 años y era algo tímido, pero se llevaba bien con Ken, quien le daría lecciones de kendo para que completara el personaje. El doctor Gensai sería interpretado por un veterano actor, muy respetable y bueno para beber sake. La joven que encarnaría a Megumi, la señorita Misato se retocaba el maquillaje del rostro. Era una actriz reconocida y muy profesional que había aconsejado a Ken sobre como quitarse los nervios en los ensayos. Esto a propósito de que Ken llevaba como un mes en las clases de actuación y se sentía en desventaja con respecto a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

A Ken le quedaba la duda de quien interpretaría a Kaoru Kamiya, esto le llenaba de incertidumbre y se preguntaba si se llevaría bien con su co-protagonista. Sabía que Kaoru debía tener unos 17 años en la historia y se preguntaba como sería la actriz que le daría vida en el escenario. Hasta ahora, mientras se colocaba el hakama blanco, Ken pensaba que las caracterizaciones estaban resultando todo un éxito, en parte por lo profesional del equipo encargado y por el fanatismo del director con respecto a la serie, que quería que todo luciera real, pero tal como aparecía descrito y dibujado por Nobuhiro Watsuki, sin verse sobrecargado. A Ken no le agradaban las caracterizaciones que abusaban de la laca y el maquillaje y afortunadamente para él, parece que el director pensaba de similar manera, por lo que dejó a los personajes casi al natural, con excepción de Sano que terminó con algo de gel en el cabello. Kaneda quería que la gente, al ver la serie, creyera que esos personajes lucían así, por lo tanto el maquillaje era bastante natural, aunque tratando de sacar el máximo partido a los rostros de los actores.

Ken usaba el cabello liso hasta los hombros, por lo que durante una hora y media le colocaron extensiones dejándolo largo, y los peluqueros le desflecaron la parte delantera para formarle un flequillo que caía en desorden sobre su rostro, sin ocultarlo del todo. Luego le recogieron el pelo en una coleta a la altura de la nuca con una cinta violeta. Cuando Ken se colocó el calzado, y se giró para contemplarse en el espejo, se sobrecogió al verse como una... ¡mujer! Con ojos desesperados miró al director que sonrió mientras decía "¡perfecto!".

Luego llegó el genio de las caracterizaciones del equipo y le pegó en la mejilla izquierda a Ken su nueva obra de arte: una cicatriz en forma de cruz... de silicona.

El cambio fue completo y todos aplaudieron a Ken, quien con un ademán seguro les demostraba como Kenshin Himura guardaba su espada en la funda.

En ese momento, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entró una joven en el staff que se quedó contemplando al joven que vestía de blanco y rojo con profunda admiración. Acababa de ser seleccionada en un casting al que llegó acompañando a una amiga y de inmediato la enviaron a vestuario. La joven observaba tímidamente al pelirrojo, notando como la luz de sol hacía brillar su cabello. En un momento alguien pidió observar algún movimiento de Kenshin y Ken comento que recién pudo sacar una técnica llamada Pluma del Dragón esa mañana. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y saltando sobre un maniquí lanzó el potente ataque. Todos quedaron asombrados y el director solo lloraba de la emoción. Mientras recibía las felicitaciones de todos, los ojos violeta (que eran reales) se toparon con unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad y fascinación. Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos en aquella otoñal tarde de inicios de Noviembre.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin del capítulo primero.**

_¡Hola..., me presento. Soy Blankaoru y este es mi segundo Fic de Rurouni _

_Kenshin. Espero que me apoyen o me digan que tal les pareció, por fis, _

_déjenme algún review, ya? Prometo actualizar rápidamente y no hacer una _

_historia demasiado larga (eso espero) y contestar todos los reviews al final _

_de cada capítulo. Como dato les diré que se me ocurrió este fic después de _

_leer "Luz, cámara y acción" de Yersi Fanel y reírme hasta que se me cayeron _

_las lágrimas. Tengo 22 años (cielos, mi _

_mentalidad, según mi hermana, no lo demuestra) _

Domingo 26, 2005

Mucho agua ha pasado bajo los puentes desde que publiqué por primera vez esta obra. Dejé un resumen de mis impresiones como novata autora de aquellos días en memoria de las muchas ilusiones que tenía entonces.

Hoy puedo decir que soy el reflejo del sueño de aquella Blankaoru que nació tímidamente como "Kamiya-Pérez" en alguna página de fan fics(suena horrible, lo sé). Mis sueños se caracterizan por ser pequeños y yo solo deseaba que en este lugar alguien me reconociera y supiera que yo existía y que tenía muchas cosas que contarles. Quería que hubiera alguien que esperara mis historias y que de vez en cuando me dijera algo. Pero tengo algo claro. Si soy esa Blankaoru ha sido gracias a su apoyo y a la constancia de quienes me han acompañado en este camino.

No les aburro más. Simplemente inicio esta versión mejorada de Actuación sin Libreto, cumpliéndome la promesa de releerla, notar mis errores y tratar de corregirlos, iniciando mi ritual de tratar de hacer feliz mi vida a dos semanas de mi aniversario.

Un beso.


	2. Alumna y Maestro

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen A Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei (y él se pertenece a sí mismo) y a los tipos que compraron los derechos y destrozaron la historia en el Seisohen (a quienes jamás perdonaré por el final. La historia estaba buena, pero...) Los personajes que aquí aparecen son de invención mía pero se basan en la historia y no sé a quien pertenecen... supongo que esos si me pertenecen, pero sea como sea, hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro... (Dios, que largo)

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Actuación sin libreto**

**Acto dos**

**Alumna y Maestro.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

_Antes de iniciar, deseo agradecer a Justary san el haberme facilitado Actuación sin Libreto, mi trabajo original completo (que por esas cosas del destino y la informática yo perdí) y en base al cual he podido trabajar tranquilamente. Gracias, amiga. Un beso._

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken caminaba por algún pasillo de la casa televisora hacia el gimnasio, bebiendo su refresco, vestido con una cómoda y limpia camiseta de mangas cortas y anchas y un pantalón deportivo azul marino, llevaba una toalla amarilla descansando en uno de sus hombros y el cabello húmedo tomado en una coleta baja.

Ese día hacía bastante calor para ser otoño y él había terminado de entrenar hacía un rato con Kaori. Se había duchado rápido, preparándose para almorzar con ella.

Durante la mañana Ken había entrenado una hora junto a Koji (Yahiko), a quien enseñó a empuñar la espada de bambú y los movimientos más básicos del kendo. De momento, bastaba con que aprendiera eso para su papel. Después, el niño se retiró: tenía que hacer algunas tareas para la escuela.

Al quedarse solo, Ken sacó las fotocopias de las escenas de combate del manga de Watsuki y empezó a trabajar en base a ellas, entrenándose él mismo para perfeccionar algunas técnicas especiales de Kenshin. Finalmente logró sacar un movimiento de manera perfecta que debía ejecutar en el primer capítulo: Saltar muy alto, para girar su cuerpo hacia abajo en posición vertical adelantando su mano izquierda, para asestar con la espada un golpe en la cabeza a su oponente (que en este caso era un maniquí especial para tal efecto) y caer de manera impecable. Esta técnica es llamada Ryu Tsui Sen (Pluma del Dragón en español) en la serie.

Al terminar ese movimiento, escuchó un aplauso familiar. Era el director de la serie; su mejor amigo y mentor, quien lo observaba sonriente progresar. Pero el señor Kaneda no venía solo: una joven de cabello oscuro le acompañaba.

Ken sonrió al reconocer a la joven. Su co-protagonista. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la muñequera mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Kaneda. Buenas tardes, señorita Hayahama- Todos se saludaron cordialmente con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Hola, Ken. Aquí te traigo una nueva alumna. Es una lástima que se haya incorporado tan tarde al grupo, por lo que deberás darle lecciones intensivas como acordamos. Ella, en el primer capítulo, muestra buena parte de su repertorio como kendoka y por eso ella debe estar bien preparada para ello.-

-No se preocupe, señor Kaneda. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Kaori hará su mejor esfuerzo.- Respondió Ken mirando a Kaori amistosamente.

-Así es, señor Kaneda- dijo Kaori, sonriendo.- Prometo no defraudarlo.-

El señor Kaneda sonrió y se encaminó a la salida, despidiéndose con las manos.

El resto de la mañana, Ken se dedicó a enseñar a Kaori. Primero a empuñar una espada de bambú que ella sólo había visto en películas y a adoptar algunas posturas… ya que el curso debía ser intensivo y rápido trataría de avanzar a buen ritmo. Le mostró cómo realizar algunos ejercicios de precalentamiento y posteriormente le enseñó a dar un golpe básico en especial. A las dos de la tarde se detuvieron para ir a almorzar. Ken estaba impresionado por la energía de Kaori y su buena disposición para aprender esas cosas nuevas, asi como por lo rápido que se le había ido la mañana.

-Bien, señorita Kaori. Aquí contamos con un casino en el que suelo almorzar y dan una muy buena comida. Si gusta, puede acompañarme.-

Kaori lo miraba titubante. Quería decir algo.

-Pero es que yo... - Kaori miraba hacia su bolso levemente ruborizada.

-¿Si...?-Ken sonreía. Era raro ver a una mujer con ese tinte en las mejillas.

-Es que yo traje mi almuerzo.-

-¿Y lo preparó usted?-

-Preparé dos porciones... (la joven se veía confundida)... a usted ¿no le molestaría tomar la otra porción?-

Ken no se esperaba una proposición como esa, pero algo le hizo aceptar. Algo en su mirada, como una profunda tristeza con algo como... ¿vergüenza? Sea como sea, él se ofreció a ir por los refrescos y comerían en un parquecito tras el staff 12 media hora después.

Ahora Ken caminaba con los refrescos pero cuando llegó al parquecito, no la encontró como esperaba. Entonces caminó el gimnasio, sin poder contener sus ganas de beber algo de su refresco, pensando en que la encontraría allí.

Y no se equivocó.

Pero Kaori no se había bañado ni estaba comiendo como él esperaba. Simplemente, espada en mano. Practicaba fuertemente el movimiento aprendido, en pos de la perfección.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori Hayahama, a sus diecinueve años, había perdido a su padre que era toda la familia que tenía.

Un buen día de sol, se encontraba haciendo las labores de casa, sola, moviéndose por inercia ya que su cuerpo trabajaba debido a la costumbre. Pero su mente estaba en otra parte producto de la profunda tristeza que sentía. Además debería buscar un empleo antes de que se le terminara el dinero que había mermado considerablemente con el funeral de su papá

Estaba meditando en eso cuando llegó su mejor amiga, Satori, y para animarla, la invitó a acompañarla a unos cásting que estaban haciendo para producir una importante serie de samuráis. Satori, de cabellos tan negros como su amiga, pero más bajita y de ojos verdes contra los azules de Kaori, le hablaba alegremente sobre la importancia de quedar en la selección. Las series de samuráis eran muy populares en Japón. Si una chica actuaba en una de ellas, y bien, sería pronto reconocida y famosa.

Kaori sonrió nuevamente, también por inercia. Siempre sonreía para su padre, aún en sus últimos días, que fueron muy dolorosos. Aunque para Satori sonreír era algo frecuente en ella.

Kaori estaba en una larga fila de altas, hermosas y delgadas niñas de cabellos largos y negros, cuidándole el puesto a Satori que había ido por algo de beber. En eso, un hombre gordo y alto, junto al señor Kaneda, pasaron por su lado y se la quedaron viendo un momento, mientras ella se acomodaba la coleta, al tiempo que Satori regresaba.

-¿Usted, cómo se llama?-inquirió Kaneda apuntando a las muchachas.

-Satori Fujima, señor.-

-No, usted no.- dijo... Watsuki, el mangaka que acompañaba a Kaneda- sino su amiga.-

-Ahhhh,- dijo Satori al notar que Kaori con los ojos muy abiertos miraba a los hombres frente a ella, debido a la sorpresa. -Ella es mi amiga, Kaori Hayahama. Y es una gran actriz!-

Ante la reluciente sonrisa de Satori, Watsuki se quedo pensando un momento, para decirle al señor Kaneda en voz baja:

-Me gusta esta chica también. Si la serie se extiende hasta los episodios de Kyoto, me gustaría que ella participara, pero de momento, me gustaría que viésemos a Kaori.-

Kaneda había pensado en contratar a una actriz para el papel de Kaoru Kamiya, que pudiera ayudar a Ken en su aprendizaje de actuación. Pero a pesar de los castings y las muchas fotos que vio, no le gustó ninguna candidata.

Después pensó que si la intérprete de Kaoru era una persona normal, podría aprender junto a Ken y así serían más amigos, se llevarían bien y demostrarían eso en la pantalla. Pero los días pasaban y él no daba con la persona idónea. Finalmente pidió la colaboración de Watsuki, quien un día se hizo espacio en su apretada agenda para acompañar a Kaneda en una selección. Pero tampoco dieron con algo que los hiciera felices. Solo veían a aspirantes a modelos. Chicas muy bellas, pero cuya imagen a ellos no les decía nada.

Desesperados ambos, organizaron un último cásting ante el retraso que sufrían las grabaciones. Y pensando seriamente en contratar a Misato para el papel y buscarse después a otra Megumi. Pero ese día el destino les tenía preparada una grata sorpresa.

Al ver a Kaori, Kaneda recordó en seguida los dibujos de Watsuki y éste evocó también al personaje. Kaoru físicamente era una chica de aspecto corriente y bonita, dotada de una gran fortaleza de espíritu. Y cuando Watsuki miró a los ojos a Kaori, pensó que era como si estuviera mirando en carne y hueso a su creación.

Media hora después, la emoción de los hombres se acrecentaba al pasarle a Kaori un texto para que leyera… su voz era perfecta y enseguida Kaori estaba firmando un contrato, sin podérselo creer. Satori optó por regresar a su casa pues tenía una tarea que hacer, pero le deseó suerte a su amiga y besó sus mejillas como felicitación.

Kaori fue arrastrada hasta uno de los staff donde se estaban haciendo las pruebas de vestuario y fotografías promocionales.

-Kaori- le dijo un siempre amable y correcto señor Kaneda- Ahora le tomarán las medidas para el vestuario y dentro de la semana tendrá algunas pruebas con la modista y clases de kendo con el que será su co-protagonista, quien casualmente es el entrenador de la productora. Por hoy le presentaré a sus compañeros de la serie. La próxima semana la incluiremos en la sección de fotografía y la que sigue será el comienzo de las grabaciones, así que ponga lo mejor de sí y no decepcione a esa amiga suya que tan bien habló de usted.-

Kaori fue requerida por la modista, por lo que nadie le prestó atención en la prueba de vestuario. Realmente su aspecto no tenía mucho en especial.

Pero cuando, quince minutos después, salió de aquel cuarto, lo que vio, la dejó sin aliento. Porque vio a un hombre con su cabello rojo como el fuego lanzar un potente ataque a la nada.

El hombre volteó y le sonrió al mirarla.

Y ella sintió que en la profundidad de sus ojos violetas, se hundía. Eran los más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

Todos fueron amables con ella ese día, e hicieron las presentaciones. A Kaori le agradó saber que el hombre del cabello de fuego sería su compañero, aunque recordaba haber escuchado algo de la serie (en líneas muy generales) y sabía que de momento, en la serie, no se enamorarían.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori repasaba sus recuerdos mientras seguía entrenando con la espada de bambú, durante el tiempo que su "maestro" salía por unos refrescos.

-No quiero llorar, no debo llorar... Kaoru siempre es alegre, ¿verdad? Y yo debo serlo también, por mi padre, por Satori, por la gente que confió en mí. No puedo llorar.- se repetía mentalmente Kaori al quedarse sola, porque ese día había cometido una enorme estupidez: como en los días en que su padre vivía y ella iba a la escuela, había preparado, sin darse cuenta, dos porciones de comida para llevar... y ahora aunque sólo quería llorar no se lo permitía y el ejercicio le proporcionaba alivio.

Por lo pronto, su "maestro" se comería esa porción sobrante y no se desperdiciaría.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Kaori... -

La suave voz de Ken la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ella se excusó por el retraso y corrió a refrescarse el rostro, pensando que era un poco tonto su comportamiento. Al salir del baño con la cara húmeda, Ken notó que sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos, pero ella le sonrió, tomó su bolso y caminó junto a él hasta el parquecito.

Kaori era apenas unos centímetros más baja que él, así que Ken la observaba de reojo, tan disimulado como podía ser. Ella se veía muy jovencita y Ken sintió algo extraño en el pecho como una leve opresión. Pero se dijo que eran sentimientos paternales. ¿Cuántos años de diferencia? 11. Bueno, por lo que él sabía, la serie no era de corte romántico. No tendría que besar a esa joven y no se sentiría como un pervertido en tal situación.

Ken, sentado sobre el césped, probó la comida de Kaori. Por un momento pensó que estaría horrible.

-No, Ken tonto, no te sugestiones porque Kaoru cocina muy mal en la historia-Se dijo mentalmente al recordar una viñetas de la serie. Cuando un bocadito en forma de pulpo entró a su boca, Ken un extraño gesto.

Luego, alzó el tenedor limpio triunfalmente.

-¡Esto está muy bueno!-

Kaori que comía apaciblemente a su lado, se atragantó con un bocado ante tamaño grito.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori bebía su refresco de sabor naranja y miraba a Ken mientras este, una vez más, le pedía disculpas por su... exabrupto.

-Lo siento..., es que, hace tiempo que como sólo en el casino. No he probado comida casera en mucho tiempo. Y esta es muy buena. Usted cocina ciertamente, mejor que yo. Y también me han gustado mucho estas salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpito. De niño solía comerlas así.-

Kaori recordó que eran las favoritas de su padre. Sintió otra vez ese nudo en su garganta, pero Ken llamó su atención.

-Sabe, Kaori. Es muy importante que nuestra relación sea cordial, porque debemos proyectar en pantalla que nos llevamos bien. No siempre se da el hecho de que una pareja de protagonistas deba pasar tanto tiempo junto como nosotros. Si alguna vez, alguna actitud mía le molesta, hágamelo saber y tenga confianza en mí, que yo también la tendré en usted.-

-Si, señor Nihimura.-

-Está bien. Será mejor que volvamos. Aún nos queda la lectura de libreto dentro de diez minutos. Veo que es usted una alumna muy aplicada y trataremos de aprovechar las horas de entrenamiento lo mejor que podamos para que usted pueda llegar temprano a su casa y estar con su familia.-

Kaori parpadeó. Una lágrima rebelde se asomó a uno de sus ojos.

Ken no lo notó. Se había incorporado y ahora le extendía una mano para que ella hiciese lo mismo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

La lectura de libreto fue lo último que hizo Kaori antes de retirarse a su casa. Era el primer capítulo de la serie, en el que participaban Ken, el doctor Gensai y Hiruma, el hombrón que quería quitarle el dojo a Kaoru, quien se llevaba todo el peso de ese primer capítulo, porque debía mostrar toda una variedad de emociones en muy poco tiempo.

Furia. Tristeza. Melancolía. Esperanza. Alegría. Porfía. Determinación.

Cuando Kaori hablaba, todos guardaban silencio, escuchándola con sumo interés, y es que a pesar de ser la primera lectura, ella pronto captó los matices de Kaoru en las líneas y todos los presentes se sentían fascinados con su interpretación. Ken tampoco lo hacía mal. Cuando leyeron las últimas líneas, Kaoru pidiendo a Kenshin que se quedara en su dojo, el director los miraba, uno a uno, fascinado. La química era indudable: él sabía que la diferencia de edades tanto en la historia como en la vida real, imponía en Ken y en Kaori un respeto o deferencia reales que se palpaban en la manera en que se dirigían el uno al otro. Una distancia que se daba en la serie y que Watsuki en sus viñetas implicaba muy bien en sus personajes que se convertían en grandes amigos.

Kaori posteriormente recibió las felicitaciones de todos y rato después, cansada, se iba su casa.

Su casa... el que alguna vez fuera su hogar. Un lugar para compartir situaciones con su gente importante. Ahora era un espacio en el que ella dormía y se aseaba. Rodeada de retratos familiares y los fantasmas de un pasado más feliz y protegido junto a sus padres.

Primero su mamá, cuando Kaori tenía siete años. Hacía poco su papá.

Kaori entró a su casa y distraídamente, comenzó a vaciar los floreros para limpiarlos de las flores secas. Cuando sacó el que estaba sobre una mesita, al lado de la puerta que daba a su habitación, notó un papel que caía. Ella lo tomó con curiosidad. Pero pronto en su rostro se dibujó el terror.

Era un aviso de embargo. Le daban un mes para pagar la hipoteca o embargarían su casa. Kaori notó con tristeza que estaba fechada un mes atrás.

No podía más. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y se puso a llorar. En una situación así, ser fuerte no servía de nada.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori agitaba la espada de bambú con toda su fuerza.

La noche anterior, Satori, quien fue a compartirle una taza de té y una buena conversación (en realidad, quería conocer todos los detalles de su primer día de prácticas) la encontró tirada en el suelo con el papel arrugado en la mano derecha. Satori le quiso ofrecer su casa, pero apenas había espacio para una más (fuera de su mamá, su papá y sus cinco hermanos menores, un perro y dos gatos)

Kaori estaba consciente que con la enfermedad de su padre se olvidó por completo del anuncio de embargo, a fuerza de ocultárselo a su progenitor para no preocuparlo más. Él ya se sentía bastante culpable por dejar a su hija sola.

Ahora, junto a Kaori en el gimnasio, se agrupaban dos maletas y un bolso de mano. Durante la tarde buscaría una casa. Y tendría que hablar con el productor para ver si le podía dar algún adelanto de sueldo, pues si bien ella tenía algunos ahorros, eran muy pocos y apenas le alcanzaban para comer ese mes y para movilizarse.

¡Ahhh!... ¿por qué el destino tenía que ensañarse así con ella?

¡¡¡¡PLAF!

¡Oro?...

Kaori notó con horror que su maestro de kendo estaba en el suelo semiinconsciente y con un gran chichón brotando redondo y rojo de su cabeza.

Y la espada de bambú de ella... rota. Y hasta humeante.

-¡Maestro Nihimura! ¡Discúlpeme, por favor, es que no lo ví!-

Ken no se dio cuenta cuando dijo otro "oro". Justo venía pensando en "qué palabra tan tonta", pero con el golpe, parece que se le pegó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Así que se ha quedado sin casa.

Kaori apretaba levemente un apósito frío contra el chichón de su maestro sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, que estaba de rodillas detrás de él. Luego de las disculpas, Ken quiso saber por qué esas maletas. Y Kaori le contó, en parte, lo que sucedía y lo que pensaba hacer.

-Es difícil que se le dé un adelanto, ya que debe comenzar a emitirse la serie para que comience a percibir su sueldo. De momento se le dará para transporte y bonos de comida en el casino, pero como le digo, hasta que la serie no empiece a grabarse, al menos usted, que es recién llegada no recibirá… hum... generalmente no se dan adelantos a quienes lleven menos de tres meses trabajando.-

Kaori sentía que ya nada podía empeorar. Bueno, tendría que comer en el casino y ahorrar todo lo que pudiera con su bono de transporte. Quizá así pudiera emplear su pequeñísima fortuna en alquilar un cuarto para ella ese mes. Ken se la quedó mirando y tuvo una ocurrencia.

-¿Qué le parece si te acompaño por la tarde en la búsqueda de una habitación? Se lo debo por la excelente comida que me ha dado ayer. Así me encargaré de que su nuevo cuarto tenga una buena cocina.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken Nihimura salió cabizbajo del último lugar visitado para encontrarle pieza a Kaori.

Estaba todo ocupado. El dinero de Kaori le limitaba mucho las posibilidades al buscar un lugar donde vivir... y aunque Ken quería prestarle de su dinero debido a que se sentía paternal, no podía, pues estaba acabado de pagar su televisor nuevo, (ya que el último que tuvo explotó cuando él intentó "repararlo" con un cuchillo cocinero) y le quedaba el dinero justo para llegar a fin de mes.

Ken miró a Kaori, en peor situación que él. Pero ella alzó la vista y le sonrió. De pronto él se dio cuenta de que ella hacía eso frecuentemente.

Pero notó que sus ojos azules querían llorar.

Y eso también era frecuente.

-Señorita Kaori... ¿qué hará esta noche? No hemos encontrado nada para usted.-

Ante su silencio, Ken suspiró. Le daba pena esa muchachita indefensa. ¿Indefensa? Ken se palpó el chichón y supo que ya no debía de ser tan notorio porque al menos la gente ya no lo miraba con curiosidad al pasar. Sonrió y en eso se le ocurrió una idea. Pero había que ver si ella... aceptaba. (Apuesto a que ya se imaginan qué es)

-Señorita Kaori, espero que no le parezca atrevido, pero... puedo ofrecerle una habitación para usted sola en mi casa, al menos hasta que encuentre usted un lugar para vivir.-

Kaori tropezó con una piedra y dejó caer uno de sus bolsos que se abrió. Miró a Ken con evidente desconfianza, mientras a él se le deslizaba una enorme gota por la frente.

En eso, corrió una ráfaga de viento, moviendo las páginas del álbum de fotos que cayó del bolso de Kaori. Entonces se detuvieron en una foto y el viento cesó.

Kaori vio una foto de su padre, sano y sonriente con ella, de hacía dos años. Definitivamente esta Kaori estaba muy triste. Pronto se puso a llorar.

Y entre sollozo y sollozo, sabiendo que quizá su padre le aprobaría, dijo:

-Acepto, señor Nihimura.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Casa del señor Nihimura.

Habitantes:3

Ken Nihimura: Maestro de kendo, y ahora, actor

Kaori Hayahama: Aprendiz de kendo, actriz y cocinera

Pastor Alemán: Inuyasha

Las reglas de la casa son:

-Por nada del mundo abrir el televisor nuevo de Ken con un cuchillo, ni

golpearlo, ni rozarlo y ni siquiera respirar demasiado fuerte sobre él.

-Las únicas armas que han de usarse en esa casa serán las espadas,

preferentemente de bambú. (por el bien de Ken)

-Kaori cocinará los días del mes que comiencen en 0, 1 o 2. Los demás

cocinará Nihimura, a menos que sean fin de mes.

-Alimentar y amar A Inuyasha.

-No molestar al otro, a menos que sea para alimentarlo o darle algún buen

regalo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken estampó estas reglas en la puerta de la cocina estilo americano que tenía y pronto a Kaori le gustó esa casa. Era de dos pisos, cerca de la televisora, no muy grande. Estaba decorada con un gusto muy masculino, pero con algunos toques hogareños (según Ken, esos pañitos de hilo y esas plantas se las traía su madre) y esto hizo reír a Kaori, y a la vez, sentirse como en su casa.

-Esta será su habitación, de momento- Ken le indicó a Kaori una puerta blanca. La habitación era de color crema, así como las colchas de la cama. Estaba alfombrada en tonos maderas y tenía algunas plantitas. Era muy cálida y Kaori le agradeció su amabilidad nuevamente.

-Y ahora, mi joven invitada, a descansar. Mañana empiezan los ensayos.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¡Detente, Battousai, el asesino!-

El pelirrojo se volteaba lentamente.

-¡Detendré tus asesinatos esta noche, Battousai , el asesino!-

La joven morena frente a él se lanzaba al ataque, espada de madera en mano, la furia implícita en su mirada.

Ken admiró a esa muchachita quien, a pesar de haber estado tan triste la noche anterior (la escuchó sollozar a través de la pared que separaba sus habitaciones) hoy era diferente. Ya no era Kaori Hayahama, sino Kaoru Kamiya, y estaba dispuesto a machacarlo por ensuciar el nombre de su escuela. Realmente él la…

-¡UUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Kaoru alzó su espada para estrellarla contra la cabeza de Kenshin.

Y logró su objetivo.

-¡OROoOoOoOoOo!-

Pronto todos se movilizaron para ayudar a Ken.

Akira (Sanosuke) Fue el primero en llegar hasta él, junto a Kaori, evidentemente avergonzada y roja como el cabello del actor.

-Ken, como puedes ser tan tonto, dejar que te dieran en plena cabeza...-

-OroOoOoOoOo...-

-Por favor, maestro, ¡perdóneme, no era mi intención...-

-OrOoOoOoOoOo...-

-Ken, reacciona, no eres Kenshin, deja de decir tantos putos "oros" y despierta...-

El director miraba sonriendo. Esto iba a resultar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori permaneció toda la tarde luego de ensayar sus partes, en la clínica donde se recuperaba Ken, con su cabeza vendada. No se atrevía a mirar la cara de su maestro, que no se veía demasiado mayor que ella mientras dormía, pero tampoco podía dejarlo. Aunque todos le habían dicho que no había sido su culpa, que Ken sabía que venía ese golpe y que si no lo esquivó fue culpa suya, ella igual se sentía culpable.

Después del golpe Ken pasó toda la tarde despierto. Recién le habían permitido dormir un poco, antes de darle de alto. Los scanners no mostraban lesiones.

Por la noche, en casa, Kaori recordó que ese día por la tarde debió seguir buscando habitación. Lo bueno es que podría cuidar a Ken que tenía licencia médica por tres días y como ella estaba sin maestro, sólo debía ir por las tardes a los ensayos y pruebas finales de vestuario. Después buscaría casa.

Kaori ayudó a Ken a acomodarse en su cama y le llevó de su sopa especial para que él comiera.

Incluso le acercó su maravilloso televisor para que él viera tele en la pieza.

Kaori, no debe molestarse tanto. Sólo fue un accidente, fue mi culpa, estuve descuidado; vaya a acostarse y descanse.- le dijo Ken ante su evidente preocupación. -Soy tan gentil.-pensó para sus adentros.

-Pero es que no puedo dejarlo solo.-

Ken observó a esa joven sonreírle con su tristeza de fondo, como cuando le dio su porción de comida en el gimnasio. ¡Ojalá él pudiera borrarle esa tristeza!

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori se levantó en puntillas durante la noche y se asomó a la habitación del pelirrojo. Este dormía plácidamente, con Inuyasha, su enorme mascota, a sus pies. Kaori se ruborizó levemente al recordar cierto episodio en la clínica.

Kaori ayudaba a Ken a levantarse de la camilla cuando entró una enfermera.

-Señor Nihimura, está todo en orden. Puede usted retirarse. -Ken y Kaori salían del cuartito.-Por cierto, señora Nihimura... -Kaori abrió grandes los ojos al percatarse de que se dirigía a ella -... aquí están las instrucciones que debe seguir su esposo para tener una adecuada recuperación en casa. Veo que usted debe querer mucho a su marido para haber estado toda la tarde aquí. Sé que lo cuidará bien. -

Kaori no sabía qué decir. Ella no lo quería ni era su marido… pero se sentía avergonzada, culpable y responsable por su estado actual.

Ahora que su maestro respiraba tranquilamente, ella podía dormir en paz, así que volvió a su cuarto.

Cinco minutos después, volvía donde Ken. Esta vez con una colcha. Se acomodó en un silloncito cercano y ahí se durmió.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¡Muchachita loca!-

Ken hervía el agua mientras esperaba a que ella despertara. Entonces sintió el estruendo desde la escalera.

-¡Maestro, usted no debería estar levantado...-

-Y tú deberías haber dormido.-

Kaori se sobresaltó. Él la estaba tuteando.

Él también lo notó. Carraspeó.

-Le dije que durmiera, pero en su cama.-

-Pero maestro, no dormí tan mal.-

-Nadie que haya dormido en un sofá puede estar bien al día siguiente, y usted, Kaori, debe trabajar.-

-Pero maestro, en verdad, no se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a... -Kaori se tapó la boca.

-¿A dormir en un sofá?-

Kaori bajó la vista.

Ken puso dos tazas de té en la mesa y comida para perro en el plato de Inuyasha.

-Kaori... esta noche tendremos usted y yo una seria conversación. Usted sabe que nos debemos llevar bien, pero hay muchas cosas de usted que me desconciertan y si vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo, al menos por unos días, debemos dejar las cosas claras.- Kaori asintió. Miró hacia el papel "de las reglas" y leyó un nuevo item:

"No velar al maestro a menos que éste lo pida"

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin acto dos. Septiembre 7, 2003

Notas de Blankaoru: Agradezco a quienes me enviaron reviews: Meg-ek.: Muchas

gracias por tu comentario. Espero hacerlo bien y que siga original. También

trataré de actualizar rápidamente, pero tengo pauteado hasta el acto cuarto

y en tres horas puedo sacar un acto... si lo tengo muy bien planeado antes y

nadie me molesta en casa. Aika0: También agradezco el que me hayas dejado tu

opinión. El acto tres lo he subido junto con este. Pero el cuarto... estará

quizá para la próxima semana.

Trabajo arduamente en la toma de apuntes para esta obra y espero que este

Acto haya sido de su agrado. Aquí develamos algunas cosas de Kaori, aunque

no muchas de Ken. Por cierto, atención en Satori... espero que se estén

imaginando qué papel haría ella de incorporarse a la serie. Blankaoru.

¿Alguien ha leído "Hoy y Siempre" de Shiomei? Es como una continuación del

Seisohen, pero mil veces mejorada, con esos finales felices que tanto me

gustan. Otro muy bonito es " El regalo" de Ailin, si no me equivoco, con

K/K, M/S, A/M. Ahora estoy leyendo la segunda parte, espero que actualice

pronto la segunda parte de su genial historia. "El juego" es otro muy genial

sobre K/K Y A/M, no recuerdo el nombre de su autora, pero me gustó mucho

mucho...

---u--- ---u--- ---u--- ---u--- ---u--- ---u--- ---u--- ---u--- ---u--- ---u--- ---u---

Notas de Autor al 1 de Julio de 2005

Hola!

Este episodio casi no ha sufrido transformaciones, salvo el agregado de algunos párrafos más y la corrección de partes. Para que se ubiquen en el tiempo, esto transcurre en Noviembre de 1995.

Quiero agradecer a quienes se han acordado de mi y me han dejado reviews. También quiero pasar un aviso.

Sólo decir que el miércoles 6 de Julio tengo una sorpresa. Para que se den una vuelta por la página.

Un besote enorme. Gracias por todo hasta ahora y nos vemos. Que Dios les bendiga a todas y si no creen en Dios, entonces que les vaya muy bien y que sean felices.

Ishiara rochaveira: Hola… no sé si antes me habías dejado review, creo que no, realmente no lo recuerdo. Hasta ahora, aunque me demoro bastante con las obras, he terminado varias, asi que paciencia nada más te pido para que no tengas que venir a mi muy lluvioso país. Que bien que te haya gustado Por Siempre Mía… y sobre su final, pues era esa la idea. Si puedo sugerirte algo, es que leas nuevamente el epílogo que subiré.Un besito y espero verte por estos lados nuevamente -

Lady2scorpio: Hola, amiga. La actualización de Actuación será semanal, a menos que yo esté metida en un apuro de tiempo tal que no pueda hacer la revisión (la actualización de mis otras historias tendrá prioridad)… básicamente deseo con esta entrega, hacer calzar algunos tiempos con las emisiones reales de Rurouni Kenshin en Japón, asi que es posible que cambien algunas cosas en el orden de tiempo en que se dan, pero básicamente quedarán los mismos hechos y conflictos. Un beso.

Arashi Shinomori: Hola, Catty. Gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños aunque aún faltan cinco o cuatro días. En lo personal, me costó decidir si la retocaba o no. Finalmente me costó tomar la decisión de borrar el anterior y me prometí que daría mi mejor esfuerzo. Eventualmente verás a todos y cada uno de los personajes hacer de las suyas nuevamente, incluyendo a Umeda que sin darme mucha cuenta, acaparó bastante la segunda parte de esta serial. Gracias por tu apoyo. Un abrazote.

Pamky: Así como ves, actualizo en la medida en que mi tiempo me lo permite. Pero al menos trato de tener un capítulo nuevo cada semana. Sobre esta entrega, será semanal y no mensual como mis otras obras. Un beso, amiga… y bueno, mis lectoras, lo menos que merecen es este esfuerzo de mi parte.

Gabyhyatt: Gracias por tu apoyo. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos. Un beso.


	3. Rurouni Kenshin

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen A Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei (y él se pertenece a sí mismo) y a los tipos que compraron los derechos y destrozaron la historia en el Seisohen (a quienes jamás perdonaré por el final. La historia estaba buena, pero...) Los personajes que aquí aparecen son de invención mía pero se basan en la historia y no sé

a quien pertenecen... supongo que esos si me pertenecen, pero sea como sea, hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro...(Dios, que largo)

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin**

**(Especial 24 avo Aniversario Blankaoru)**

**Acto tres**

**Rurouni Kenshin.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Murió durante la noche, a pesar de que yo le cuidaba. Sabía que eso podía pasar en cualquier momento, pero pensaba que si estaba junto a él, él no moriría.

Ken miró a Kaori e imagino que ella estaría retorciendo sus manos bajo la mesa, bastante acongojada por lo que le relataba, ya que había perdido a su padre y carecía de familiares cercanos. También le contó del dinero prestado que pidió, hipotecando su casa, para pagar una operación que sólo sirvió para alargar la vida de su progenitor unos meses puesto que el cáncer volvió con más fuerza.

Ken la guió desde la mesa donde terminaron el té a un sofá sobre el que ella se acomodó. Vestía un pijama rosa con un enorme oso en la parte delantera y pantuflas blancas. Él también vestía su pijama azul oscuro de seda de dos piezas, y venía saliendo de la ducha, listo para acostarse, como ella. Pero como habían acordado esa mañana, era hora de que dejaran algunos puntos de la convivencia en claro.

Desde luego que minutos después de dejar todo "claro" entre ellos, Ken notó a Kaori un tanto extraña. Él ya sabía que ella no sonreía realmente y, preguntándole con cuidado y bastante acertividad, logró que ella se sincerara de una vez contándole el por qué estaba tan triste. Desde luego que Ken no tenía como imaginar a qué grado Kaori estaba sola en el mundo.

-Papá una vez me contó que cuando mi madre estaba enferma, él sonreía para ella. Yo siempre vi a mi padre sonreír, aunque a veces él no lo sintiera, pero decía que enfrentarse con una sonrisa le daba más valor porque eso se lo enseñó mi madre. Creo que por eso yo también me acostumbré a hacerlo, aún sin darme cuenta. Él sabía que iba a morir y se sentía mal por dejarme sola y con deudas. Y yo le escondía las cuentas que llegaban porque sabía que no podíamos pagar y no quería angustiarlo más. Cuando le dí almuerzo el primer día de clases... en realidad lo había hecho distraída para él.-

Ken suspiró ante la historia de Kaori.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas de usted. Pero quiero que sepa algo, Kaori. A partir de ahora, he decidido que QUIERO que viva aquí. Pero no la Kaori que conocen los demás, atenta y quizá demasiado distante, con las lágrimas reprimidas y la sonrisa esa en la boca. Quiero que se quede la Kaori verdadera, que mi casa sea considerada por usted su casa. Que decore su habitación a su gusto, que la llene de fotos de sus padres o sus artistas favoritos, si quiere, o con osos de peluche. Que escuche la música que usted desee, que llore si lo necesita y que considere este su hogar, hasta que sienta que quiere otro para usted. Yo, por mi parte, Kaori, prometo cuidarla y respetarla todo el tiempo que permanezca conmigo, porque comprendo que se sienta vulnerable.-

Kaori no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de emoción, llegaran a sus ojos ante lo que decía Ken… era algo muy generoso de su parte. Pero tampoco quería abusar de su buena voluntad.

-Gracias, maestro, pero no puedo restarle su vida propia. No sé a donde iré cuando encuentre casa, porque la buscaré en cuanto me den mi sueldo y me iré de aquí, si no le molesta. Aunque.- sonrió ella.- sin duda... me quedaré aquí un tiempo.-

Ken también sonrió. De algún modo, este diálogo le resultaba familiar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

El pelirrojo saltó ágilmente, para caer sobre unas viejas tarimas de madera que se derrumbaron bajo su peso. Pronto la joven morena se acercó corriendo a él.

-Un vagabundo... sólo soy un vagabundo...-

Kenshin se incorporó y se palmeó el trasero, librándolo del polvo. Pronto Kaoru comprobó que el filo de su espada estaba invertido y se alejó corriendo cuando el silbato de la policía le indicó que allí estaba el hombre a quien buscaba. Kenshin miró con extrañeza y decidió investigar e alsunto mientras la cámara le tomaba un primer plano.

-¡Corten!... la haremos otra vez para usar ángulos diferentes. Makoto… necesito más iluminación de este lado.-

El director felicitó a Ken y a Kaori, emocionado. Pocas veces había dirigido a una pareja como ellos.

"Esto es química pura, me muero por ver las fotos promocionales"- pensaba.

Kaori disfrutaba de un té caliente en su descanso antes de grabar la escena nuevamente. Afortunadamente sus ropas de kendoka eran gruesas y no sentía tanto frío, porque finalizaban el invierno en la serie. En la vida real estaban en otoño, y grababan en una madrugada helada con neblina.

Ella miró de reojo a Ken, que reía de algo junto al camarógrafo. Era un buen hombre y a una semana y media de vivir con él, ya se había instalado toda una rutina en la casa. A veces le parecía que llevaban más tiempo conviviendo y se entendían muy bien. Kaori lo veía como su protector y se sentía segura, gracias a que él hasta el momento, no le había hecho insinuaciones "raras". Pero, si era tan amable… y teniendo cierto atractivo ¿Por qué seguía siendo soltero a los 30 años?

¿Era gay?

De alguna manera esa idea no le gustaba, aunque si era gay, no la molestaría nunca y sería como vivir con una hermana, ¿no?

Kaori suspiró.

El director le indicó que se acercara. Empezarían a grabar la otra escena. Ken por su parte bostezó, porque llevaban toda la noche grabando. Habían empezado en el "dojo" filmando al atardecer la escena cuando Kaoru encierra a Kenshin en la bodega por sorprenderla en el baño.

Ahora, con el sol iluminando tímidamente las calles con los rayos que habían escapado entre las nubes, estaban grabando el momento cuando Kenshin escapa de Hiruma con Kaoru en brazos. Debido a una herida y la conmoción, ella se desmaya y Kenshin la observa un momento.

Se veía tan joven con la coleta alta... y cabía justo en sus brazos.

En realidad, eso lo pensaba Ken.

-¡Corten! ¡Se imprime! Eso es todo por hoy. Se tienen todos muy merecidos el descanso. Ken, Kaori, mañana seguiremos con las grabaciones diurnas.-

Kaori asintió, muy cómoda entre los brazos del maestro que aun no la soltaba. Pero tenía que bajarse de allí.

Era hora de ir a dormir.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Pero no le estoy pidiendo a usted que se quede, sino al vagabundo... - pausa -... está bien, si quiere irse váyase, pero al menos dígame su nombre. No su nombre de patriota, sino su nombre real... - Kaoru, de espaldas, sintió cerrarse la puerta y bajó triste la cabeza.

-Himura… mi nombre es Kenshin Himura. Un vagabundo no sabe dónde irá ni donde estará, si no le molesta. Pero creo que me quedaré aquí un tiempo.-

Kaoru finalmente le dio un puñetazo a Kenshin, luego que este insinuara que la vería en el baño nuevamente.

-¡Corten!-

Los asistentes, inmóviles, notaban algo especial en esa pareja. Se veían muy bien los dos, de eso no cabía duda. Todos los "vándalos" derrotados por Kenshin se incorporaron y se dieron la mano.

Ken sonreía. Ahora tenían que hacer las benditas fotos promocionales porque antes, el doctor había dicho que por el golpe en la cabeza, Ken no podía tomarse fotos ya que la luz del flash era muy fuerte para él.

A Kaori la preparaban con un kimono amarillo. A Ken lo peinaron, le acomodaron el vestuario y en eso entró Kaoru con una sombrilla japonesa. Ken se volteó para mirarla y casi se cae de espaldas. Él siempre la veía en ropas deportivas o jeans o en el nada sexy pijama rosa y en las grabaciones, hasta el momento, en trajes holgados. Pero ahora se veía diferente.

"Deliciosa" pensó.

De pronto, tuvo el ridículo impulso de enviarle una carta a Watsuki agradeciéndole su obra, gracias a la cual la conoció, porque podría cuidar de ella en la vida real como le había prometido.

¡Pero sus pensamientos eran muy poco desinteresados y loables!

Se recriminó esas ideas y recordó la diferencia de edades. Seguro que a ella no le parecería bien que él…

Además, en la obra no se enamoran. No tendré que besarla y no me sentiré un pervertido. Pero... ¿por qué me siento así?-pensaba mientras empezaban a posar para las fotos. En las primeras, ambos salían bastante tensos, pero al rato comenzaron a acostumbrarse al flash y a sonreír con más naturalidad.

Frente al panel blanco, Kaoru sostenía la sombrilla tras Kenshin que tenía una mano descansando en la empuñadura de su sakabatto. Entonces al director se le ocurrió una idea.

Kaoru apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Kenshin, mirando por sobre su hombro hacia atrás, muy cerca del espadachín quien le pasaba un brazo por la espalda sobre el lazo del kimono, en un gesto protector, mientras en su mano derecha sostenía la espada que desenvainaba, apoyando la funda en su boca.

Kaori ya había estado así de cerca de su maestro en las grabaciones pudiendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, cosa que no le desagradaba. Al pensar en ello se ruborizó levemente. Un rubor que la cámara captó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Las grabaciones avanzaban despacio, debido a que Ken y Kaori debían asistir a clases de actuación y de kendo en el caso de Kaori. Ken además debía diseñar y ensayar escenas de combate y a veces preparando una se demoraba varios días con su equipo para que la sincronización de los movimientos fuera perfecta, minimizando los riesgos de golpes o caídas fortuitas entre los compañeros de elenco. Ya estaban iniciando el mes de diciembre.

Yahiko corría a toda velocidad para informarle a Kenshin que los policías lo buscaban en el dojo Kamiya. Momentos después, Kaoru dejaba un reguero de policías inconscientes tras de ella, mientras corría para encontrarse a Kenshin.

-¡Corten!-

Kaori se acercó a sus compañeros caídos y constató que los golpes que habían ensayado días atrás los había dado bien. Estaba preocupada. No quería que se le pasara la mano al golpearlos y hacerlo de verdad.

-Eso es todo por hoy.- dijo el director. Luego reunió a todo el equipo para informarles algo.-El -trabajo que estamos realizando va muy bien. Dentro de dos semanas habremos grabado el capítulo cinco completo y saldrá el primer capítulo de "Rurouni Kenshin" al aire, por lo que se está preparando un evento para el lanzamiento de la serie. Este evento será en siete días y será un día más de trabajo, pues deberán presentarse caracterizados como sus personajes. Ofreceremos una rueda de prensa, en la que tendrán que responder preguntas como si fueran ellos, como cuáles son sus motivaciones dentro de la historia o quiénes son. Prepárense adecuadamente y avisen a sus familiares que estén atentos, porque esta noche, a modo de promoción, saldrá el primer opening que hemos grabado de la serie a las nueve de la noche.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¡Me parece genial! Voy a grabarlo y todo. ¡No lo puedo creer, tengo una amiga actriz!- Kaori apartaba un poco el auricular de su oído ante la fuerte voz de Satori. Ken acariciaba a Inuyasha y sonreía divertido. Él podía escuchar claramente la voz de Satori, estando a dos metros de Kaori.

-¿Entonces puedo ir a verte el domingo, Kaori.? Te echo de menos...-

Kaori miró a Ken, quien asintió antes de que ella preguntara. Kaori sonrió al comprobar que él, sin querer, estaba escuchando.

Cinco minutos después se cortaba la comunicación.

-Esa chica Satori... parece muy entusiasta.-

Kaori sonrió.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga. Estuvo todo el tiempo que pudo junto a mí cuando sucedió lo de mi padre. Y fue ella quien me llevó al cásting, aunque ella quería tener el protagónico.-

-Y usted la quiere mucho, ¿verdad? Se le nota. Usted es muy transparente con sus emociones.-

-Es que ella es como mi hermana, la que nunca tuve.-

Ken caminó hacia la cocina y preparó dos tazas de té. Se acercaba la hora de dormir, pero antes verían el opening.

Inuyasha, el enorme perro se acomodó a los pies de Kaori. Esa chica le agradaba. Y era mutuo.

-Y usted, maestro, ¿tiene amigos?-

Ken vertió el agua en las tazas y pensó un poco.

-Tengo muy pocos, pero buenos. Cuando era más joven que usted, tenía muchos... pero eran amigos malos. Cuando estuve en dificultades, se alejaron todos y me quedé muy solo. Por eso ahora los escojo con mucho cuidado. Pero yo no creo que Satori sea su única amiga. Usted es una joven agradable. Debe tener más amigos.-

-No- respondió Kaori.- No sé si seré tan agradable, pero en la escuela era la primera de la clase. Entonces tenía muchos amigos, todos se acercaban a mí y eran amables. Sólo que... cuando llegaban las vacaciones, nadie se acordaba de mí. Hacían muchas fiestas y yo me enteraba tres días después. Cuando enfermó mi padre, venían a verme mucho los primeros días, pero pronto dejaron de ir. Yo dejé la escuela en el último año de instituto antes del fin del año escolar, mis calificaciones eran buenas y aprobé el año de todas maneras. Mis compañeros iban a mi casa antes de los exámenes y aunque me conversaban un poco, luego querían que les enseñara o ayudara con los ramos.-

-Veo que se aprovechaban de usted... -

-Si... ellos insistían, pero yo sólo quería estar sola, tranquila con mi padre y no con la presión que ellos me imponían. Desconecté el timbre de la casa y no los he vuelto a ver. De eso hace medio año. Pero Satori... ella es mi amiga de verdad... y vale por todas las demás. Y por eso pienso que debo cuidarla.-

-Cuando su amiga quiera venir a verla, recuerde que esta es su casa también. Usted nunca ha traído a nadie, y en cambio a mí han venido a verme Akira, Misato y otro amigo mío… Aoshi. -Ken le extendió su taza de té humeante y se acomodó en el sofá, a una distancia prudente de la chica. Entonces encendió el televisor. -Ya es la hora. Ahora sabremos si nos vemos bien en televisión, ¿verdad?-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Inuyasha miraba atentamente el televisor. Las imágenes al son de la música le gustaban mucho. Cuando terminó el opening, seguido por la fecha de estreno, Kaori soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿ Me devuelve mi mano?-

Kaori notó con horror que estaba apretando la mano de Ken. Éste sonrió y tomó un video cassete de la mesita baja de centro.

-Veo que está algo nerviosa, así que veremos la versión prohibida de "Sobakasu". ¿Le parece? Un amigo de edición me regaló esta copia especial. Dijo que la viera después del opening. No creo que sea hentai.-

Ken introdujo la cinta en el video, y se sentó con el control remoto en la mano.

Empezó la canción. Kenshin envuelto en bruma se incorporaba apoyándose en su espada sobre un botecito que comenzaba a moverse. Kenshin miraba hacia el horizonte, sus ojos brillaban...

Entonces cayó sobre su nariz algo húmedo, blanco y chorreante... Kenshin perdió el equilibrio debido a la sorpresa.

-¡¡¡Malditas palomas!- musitó Ken, recordando el incidente.

Luego aparecía Kaoru practicando fuertemente el kendo. Ayame y Susume sonreían y la imitaban. Kaoru sonrió y se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza... olvidando que aún tenía la espada en la mano.

-Y eso que el estilo Kamiya Kashin protege la vida- dijo Kaori, recordando que le pusieron tres puntos en la frente (por eso aparece con una venda en la frente)

Yahiko miraba hacia el río, luego volteaba y aparecía Sanosuke en algún lado del bosque, entrenando con su zambatto y cortando los árboles. En esa escena había un hombre tras cada árbol previamente cortado sosteniendo los troncos para deslizarlos después. Pero en ese momento los soltaron repentinamente y cayeron sobre Akira (Sano) aplastándolo.

-Eso duele... -dijo Kaori.

Kenshin debía enfrentarse con muchos hombres en un claro. Ellos se lanzaban sobre Kenshin y él los derrotaba... o eso intentó. Alguien le hizo una zancadilla y cuando cayó al piso, todos se arrojaron sobre él, haciendo un "montoncito". Kenshin decía "¡orOoOoOo!" sin poder escapar.

Después, Kenshin volvía a al dojo Kamiya, esperanzado con los ojos cerrados. Al abrir los ojos... vio mucha gente de producción con pancartas como ¡Muere, Hitokiri Battousai, ¡No te queremos aquí! ¡Vete del Japón, asesino!

En medio de ellos, Kaoru y Yahiko sacándole la lengua y Sanosuke haciéndole un gesto obseno. La cámara, en vez de perderse en el azul del cielo, se quedó en la cara confusa de Kenshin, sobre la cual apareció el nombre de la serie.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori se reía fuertemente de la cara de su maestro ante esa broma. Había sido idea de Kaneda para que se relajaran un poco. Pero a Ken no le hizo gracia que se rieran de su cara, así que retrocedió un poco la cinta ayudado del control remoto.

-Pero, ¿qué hace?- Dijo Kaori.

-Veré esa parte donde usted se da un espadazo en la cabeza.

Kaori saltó sobre él, para arrebatarle el control remoto.

- ¡No, no no, me da mucha vergüenza, ¡no la vea de nuevo!-

Ken estiró el brazo para alejar el control del alcance de Kaori. Pero ella estaba decidida a quitárselo. Estirándose sobre su maestro, quedó prácticamente sobre él, apoyada en su mano izquierda en la orilla del sofá.

-¡Démelo, maestro, no sea malo!-

Ken se estaba riendo, hasta que sin darse cuenta... su mirada fue a parar al holgado cuello del pijama rosa de Kaori y lo que éste permitía ver desde esa posición. Se tornó rojo como su cabello, pero no podía apartar la vista.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo triunfante Kaori al recuperar el control remoto. Pero Inuyasha ladró fuerte en su oído y se resbaló su mano...

-¡La tengo!- dijo Ken, quien logró atrapar a Kaori antes que ella cayera del sofá, atrayéndola sobre él, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ambos formaban una graciosa maraña de cabello, piernas y brazos, con Inuyasha saltando a su alrededor. El rostro de Kaori estaba a unos centímetros de su maestro, mirando sus ojos violetas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto tres. **

**Primera edición, Septiembre 9, 2003**

**Segunda edición: Julio 6, 2005**

Notas. Hola de nuevo, queridas lectoras. Acto tres terminado y voy a por el cuarto, en el que Satori aparecerá más, pues conocerá a... mejor no les adelanto más, ¿verdad? (nota de fan de A/M: Eres cruel)

Como que nuestro maestro Ken... y Kaori... diablos, los dejé en delicioso aprieto, aunque es seguro que se avergonzarán de lo que pasó o Inuyasha salvará el día... ya lo decidiré. En alguna historia leí el comentario de alguien a quien no le gustaba mucho la diferencia de edades de Kenshin y Kaoru... a mí personalmente me gusta la idea, aunque no me imagino enamorándome de un tipo 11 años mayor que yo, (pero una vez me gustaba mucho uno.)

Antes de irme, quisiera mandarle cariñosos saludos a Bunny, para quien escribí especialmente "un full Monty en... Aoiya?". No la conozco mucho, teniendo más tiempo me dedicaré a leer sus fics, aunque encontré uno de "gran hermano Rurouni Kenshin... creo que es de ella. Me reí mucho, se los recomiendo...

Esperando sus comentarios, críticas o lo que sea, se despide Blankaoru.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Bono especial Aniversario de Blankaoru.

**Una historia Boba**

La joven delgada se movió por los pasillos, cargando la mochila con los cuadernos, después de haber almorzado.

Pronto se encontraba en la sala de computación de su Universidad, aprovechando una hora libre que tenía. Después de revisar su correo, la joven decidió darse una vuelta por su página favorita. Asi que se puso cómoda en el asiento, se tomó el cabello en la acostumbrada coleta baja y se acomodó las gafas. Luego tecleó la dirección en la barra de búsqueda del explorador y apretó enter. de leer una de las historias de su agrado, preparó un comentario, ignorante de que unos ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla que mostraba lo que ella escribía. Empezó a firmar al final del comentario, pero recordó algo más e iba a agregarlo cuando el joven se acercó a ella.

-¡¡Alto ahí, Blankaoru, la plagiadora!-

-¿Eeh?-

La joven estudiante estaba con las manos en el teclado cuando aquella voz masculina detuvo su acción. Algunos rostros se volvieron hacia aquella chica, a la que era común encontrase por los pasillos en compañía de alguno de sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que alguien que tiene estudios universitarios cometa tal bajeza, Blankaoru.-

La joven no entendía ni cuerno de lo que estaba diciendo ese chico. Ella se volvió hacia él, finalmente. Era obvio que le estaba hablando a ella y se encontraba a su espalda.

No era de la Universidad ni menos alguien que ella conociera. Tenía el cabello rojizo y unos ojos violetas además de verse mayor que ella… la chica casi se cayó de la impresión. Más cuando él le apagó la pantalla.

-Oye… espera… no sé de qué me estás hablando…-

Claro que sé de qué te hablo. En la misma página dabas tus datos personales… fue fácil rastrearte y me encargaré que dejes las historias de mi hermana en paz.

El joven se veía decidido y enfadado. Ella se levantó de su asiento para tratar de sentirse menos inferior aunque no logró su cometido. Ella de pie medía 1.60 mts y él la pasaba como por quince cms o más. Pero ella levantó su barbilla.

-Espera, espera… creo que te estás equivocando de persona, yo solo soy una lectora de la página y estaba dejando comentario… -

-¿Crees que no sé que tú eres quien plagia las historias de mi hermana? Ella es una chica enferma, lo único que puede hacer en el día es escribir para entretenerse y déjame decirte que lo hace muy bien. Hasta le habían ofrecido publicarle un libro.-

La joven notó que los usuarios de la sala de computación estaban mirando interesados la escena. Pero ella no tenía personalidad suficiente para decirles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos aunque se moría de las ganas. Por el momento, lo mejor sería sacar al joven pelirrojo de su error. Encendió la pantalla de su computador nuevamente.

-Escucha… lamento lo de tu hermana, pero no he sido yo quien la ha plagiado… es más, ni siquiera sé de qué hablas. Además… yo solo leo historias de Rurouni Kenshin…-

Blankaoru se declara fanática de Rurouni Kenshin… dice en la página que tiene en su bolso los kanjis pintados en su mochila. Y esa es tu mochila, ¿no?

La joven miró su mochila y enseguida dirigió su vista a la pantalla. Cerró la ventana donde escribía su comentario porque ya lo haría más tarde. Estaba cansada, era su hora libre y un loco le reclamaba cosas que no tenían relación con ella.

-Si, es mi mochila-aceptó.- Pero aun eso no prueba nada.

El joven la seguía mirando con rabia y a la pobre acusada se le cayeron los lentes de la nariz. Esto le recordó que hace tiempo debía cambiarles el marco…

Los lentes cayeron sobre la tecla F5 y la página se actualizó. Al reaparecer, había un nuevo fic… de Blankaoriu.

-Ya está esa maldita actualizando las historias de mi hermana con su nombre.-

Enseguida el joven sacó un Pendrive de su bolsillo y lo enchufó en el computador. Le agregó un programa.

-Te hackearé, maldita.-

-Oye, oye, no puedes hacer eso… este pc nos ayuda a todos… además, esta página se actualizó sin que yo la manipulara…-

-Dile eso a quien quiera creerte.-

-Santa Madre de Dios… ¿será mucho pedir una hora libre? Espera… ¿Vas a formatear el disco duro?-

-Si.-

-¡Pero gran tonto, eso es vandalismo! ¡Deja este computador en paz!­- La joven miró nuevamente la página.-Bla-ka-o-ri-u… oye, oye… tú estás hablando de otra persona nada que ver con quien acusas. Mira… tú mencionas a Blankaoru, no a Blankaoriu.-

-Eeh?-

El pelirrojo observó la página atentamente. Enseguida pinchó el link que lo llevaba a la historia de la autora y notó que era la copia del cuento de su hermana. Después pinchó sobre la palabra Blankaoriu y la página que se abrió no contenía información alguna. Sólo datos muy vagos…

Regresó a la pantalla de entrada a los fan fics de Rurouni Kenshin en español y pinchó sobre la palabra "Blankaoru". Y pudo leer todas las tonterías que había puesto allí la autora para que la conocieran.

Estaba confundido. Era evidente que se había equivocado.

-¿Y?-

La morena lo miraba atentamente, un poco apenada, por imaginar como se sentía él. Había acusado a alguien injustamente y no había podido hacer nada por ayudar a su hermana.

-Disculpa. No sabía…-

-Ya, ya… está bien… al menos no formateaste este computador…-

-Pero me faltó poco.-

-Pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta. Escucha… por lo que pude notar, no eres muy aficionado a los fanfics… Blankaoru tiene varias historias y creo que nunca ha plagiado a nadie. Pero alguien está usando el nombre de ella y las historias de tu hermana. Creo que puedo hacer algo por eso.-

-¿Estás segura? Yo realmente nunca me intereso por estos fics… mis hermana escribe algunos para su propia página y le llegó el comentario de que aquí se estaban publicando sus historias. Ella esta muy triste, aunque escribe cosas bastante cursis. Pero, si pudieras hacer algo… creo que tú entiendes mejor esto que yo.-

-Si, seguro…-

El joven guardó su pendrive y se preparó para marcharse. Iba saliendo cuando recordó algo y retrocedió.

-¿Pero en esta facultad, está la carrera de Diseño Industrial, verdad?-

-Si… en el segundo y tercer piso.-

-O sea que aquí estudia Blankaoru.

La joven miró al cielo en busca de paciencia y parece que la encontró.

-Si, acá es. Pero… creo que ya quedó claro que ella no fue…-

-Olvídalo.- la cortó el pelirrojo, saliendo de allí.

La joven se colocó las gafas. Sus compañeros estaban trabajando nuevamente cada quien en lo suyo. Pero ella… ella sin duda tenía cosas que hacer.

Sacó de su disquete la historia que había preparado la noche anterior, y luego de hacerle algunas correcciones, la subió a la página.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Llevaba medio día buscándola, pero no se rendiría.

Había cumplido su promesa y por ello su hermana era muy feliz.

Finalmente la descubrió en un pasillo.

La estudiante en cuanto divisó los cabellos cobrizos, miró hacia arriba y se dio la media vuelta. No quería más líos por cosas que ella no había hecho, pero el pelirrojo la tomó de un brazo.

-Espera… creo que te debo disculpas.-

-Hum…-

-Y quiero darte las gracias.-

-¿A mí? ¿Y por que?-

-Porque… a Blankaoriu la sancionaron por plagiar historias, borrándola. Y mi hermana ha podido subir las suyas en esa página que tú visitabas… creo que esto es obra tuya.-

La estudiante se dirigía a su sala de clases y él la seguía.

-Creo que me das demasiado crédito. Blankaoru puso un aviso en una de sus historias y las lectoras empezaron a presionar para que quitaran a la falsa escritora. Asi que esto es obra de las lectoras. No mía ni de la autora.-

-Pero sólo tú sabías eso y… está bien… en ese caso, dime quien es Blankaoru; estudia aquí mismo, tú debes conocerla si lees fics y te gusta tanto Kenshin. Quiero darle las gracias en persona.-

-Jeje… yo no…-

En eso, un chico pasó a llevar con su portaplanos la mochila semiabierta de la estudiante y una agenda amarilla cayó al piso. El pelirrojo la recogió rápidamente y no pudo evitar leer el encabezado de una hoja.

"Entre mis Brazos, acto siete"

La estudiante trató de quitarle la libreta, pero él siguió leyendo.

-Estos apuntes… este es el capítulo… este aún no lo leo. ¿Acaso tú?-

-Jeje… hum… estee… ¡eso es mío!- le quitó la agenda y la guardó en su bolso, encima de unas galletas, la manzana, un escalímetro y las fotocopias de Epistemología.

-Tú eres Blankaoru…

-Lo siento… no era mi intención ocultártelo… pero ese día te veías un tanto violento… no me gustan las confrontaciones.- le explicó ella.

-Entonces… tú llamaste a las lectoras y te comunicaste con mi hermana…-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Yo… yo sé que tú consideras que estas historias son bobas… y quizá lo sean. Pero yo empleo mi tiempo libre en crearlas asi como todas las niñas que publican en fanfiction. Y que alguien tome todo ese trabajo de horas y días y se lo adjudique es aborrecible.-

-Si, eso lo sé… gracias de todas maneras. Fue un buen gesto de tu parte… y pensar que yo me porté tan arrogante contigo.-

-No te preocupes, te comprendo. Y si ahora me disculpas, tengo que ir a clases porque…-

-Espera… no te vayas. Podemos ser amigos, ¿no?... conozco tus historias… y no son tan bobas. Bueno, si, hay algunas bien tontas, como esa donde Kenshin y Kaoru cambian de cuerpos o en otra donde ella se hace pasar por hombre. Y ni hablar de Actuación sin Libreto…-

-¿Tú las has leído?-

El joven se sonrojó.

-No… no exactamente. Mi hermana las leyó y me comentó todas. Yo solo…-

-Tú sabías que el acto siete de "Entre mis Brazos" aún no es subida…-

Los colores fluyeron más violentamente a la cara del chico.

-Está bien… lo admito… las leí. Todas. Estuve en eso estas dos semanas… y si, me encantó la historia aunque sea melosa y… por favor, déjame ser tu amigo.-

-Yo… ay… -la estudiante no sabía qué decir.

-Al menos dime tu nombre… no tu nombre de escritora, si no tu nombre real, antes de que entres a tu clase. Porque no me trago el cuento de que sea ese que has puesto en la página con tus datos personales.-

-Hum… ­-Blankaoru notó como sus compañeros entraban a la sala con el profesor, asi que se disculpó con el joven y salió corriendo de allí. Asi que el pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta y partió en dirección de la salida. Se había escapado de su propia universidad para ver a esa chica y tenía clases en media hora. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar.-

-Blanca… Blanca Pérez. No es un apellido muy bonito pero es muy común… aunque el nombre me gusta,-

El joven se volvió emocionado.

-Bueno.- dijo él.-Blankaoru tampoco es algo que suene tan bien.-

-Hubieras leído mi primer pseudónimo. Kamiya Pérez. Ese si que era espantoso…-

-No importa cómo te llames mientras sigas publicando esas historias. Son divertidas.-

-Gracias… gracias…-

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos y se dieron la mano. Serían amigos. Pero de momento, Blankaoru tendría que volver a clases y él también.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin acto único "Una historia Boba"

Notas de autora.

Holaaaaa! Por fin, yo, protagonista de una historia sin sentido… ajajajajaja. Y vaya que no lo tiene… ni siquiera supe qué nombre darle al pelirrojo. Acepto ideas.

Sep, al momento en que ustedes lean esto, yo estaré celebrando mi cumpleaños… (Eso espero).

Tomando ¡¡té verde! Siiii, lo compré para probarlo y realmente, si eso es lo que toma Aoshi todo el día, es comprensible. El té verde deja al principio un sabor un tanto amargo en la boca pero… después, el sabor que queda es delicioso… a mi en general me gusta mucho el té y lo prefiero por sobre el café o la cebada. Pero a veces el té es amargo y deja un sabor desagradable en la boca cuando queda cargado. Además, estoy terminándome unos muñecos de Kenshin y Kaoru. Hace dos años atrás me había hecho unos, pero ahora los estoy haciendo de nuevos y mejorados… bien dicen que echando a perder se aprende… .

La idea original, de este especial de MI aniversario, era subir todas las historias mías. Pero problemas de tiempo (en mi país estamos finalizando el primer semestre de año escolar, asi que estoy con exámenes) hicieron esa idea un tanto irrealizable, aunque como notarán, hice lo que pude. Después de todo yo escribo un promedio de 15 páginas semanales y ahora escribí más de cuarenta… eso es mucho…

No creo que actualice este fin de semana, pero espero al menos que ustedes me dejen algún mensaje… yo generalmente no pido reviews, pero… esta fecha es especial para mí.

Naoko L-K: Para que ves. Cuando finalicé Actuación por primera vez, prometí que algún día la reeditaría y aquí la ves. Me sorprende la buena acogida que ha tenido esta reedición. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy, pero muy bien. Un abrazo fuerte, amiga.

Lady2scorpio: Y ahora será actualizado una vez por semana, asi que prepárate, porque esto seguramente verá el fin el 2006… uuuuuuy. Después de todo son 31 capítulos. Te agregaré al msn, pero te advierto que entro pocas veces, aunque… si me encuentras, ten por seguro que ¡te enviaré imágenes y todo lo que yo sienta que pueda gustarte!

Kai250: Para que veas… y lo más divertido es que el perro es bastante importante dentro de la historia. Kaori tiene suerte, porque de los brazos de su amoroso padre pasó a… ¡los brazos de Ken! Y eso es genial. Puedes llamarme como gustes, Kaoru, Blankaoru, Blankiss… como se te haga más cómodo. Cuídate también y nos leemos. Un besote… y… ¡QUE VIVA EL KENSHIN/KAORU!  
O

Arashi Shinomori: Son tan lindos juntos, eso ni que decirlo. Por eso los amo tanto, son mi musa inspiradora… realmente hubiera sido graciosa una escena como la que describes, de un supuesto beso… ajajaja. Tal vez pueda hacer algunos retoques en esta historia. Un beso, amiga., espero que esto te haya divertido.

Dark-Natt: Hola! Me agrada que estés tan contenta por la reedición. ¿sabes? No ha sido tan fácil como pensé en un comienzo… ya que reeditando me demoro por lo menos tres horas, porque debo leer atentamente, corregir y ver qué es lo que le hace falta a la historia para darle más coherencia con lo que sé que vendrá. Pero no me rendiré, no señor… ajajajaja. Oye, gracias por dejarme review y te envío un besote. Cuídate y nos leemos.


	4. No te Vayas

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Nació de la imaginación de quien lo plasmara en papel, el señor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo tomo sus personajes e intento recrearme con ellos escribiendo estos fics, por los cuales no gano ni un peso, pero al menos, espanto los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin**

**Acto cuatro.**

"**No te Vayas"**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¡La tengo!- dijo Ken, quien logró atrapar a Kaori antes que ella cayera del sofá, atrayéndola sobre él, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ambos formaban una graciosa maraña de cabello, piernas y brazos, con Inuyasha saltando a su al rededor. El rostro de Kaori estaba a unos centímetros de su maestro, mirando sus ojos violetas sin atinar a moverse.

Si Ken estiraba un poco su cuello, estaba seguro de que bien podría atrapar el labio inferior de Kaori entre los suyos y luego, ver qué pasaba…

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento. Inuyasha miraba a su amo y a la jovencita sobre él y decidió hacer algo por Ken que permanecía inmóvil e indeciso sobre lo que hacer.

Kaori sintió algo pesado y peludo saltar sobre su espalda (con lo grandes que son los pastores alemanes... uf) entonces su cabeza quedó entre el rostro y el hombro de su maestro.

-¿oRoOoOoOoO?-

Inuyasha no paraba de saltar sobre la pobre Kaori, aplastando más su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo cada vez que ella intentaba incorporarse. Pero Ken se lo estaba llevando peor: debía soportar el peso de los dos. De nada le sirvieron las órdenes a Inuyasha, las maldiciones y juramentos. El perro no se bajaba de la espalda de Kaori y seguía saltando. Aunque después de todo, estando asi, no estaba tan mal...

Kaori decidió tomar la iniciativa para dejar de sentirse como la salchicha de un hot dog y primero estiró una mano. Con ella palpó el piso y la apoyó completamente en él. Luego movió su cuerpo hacia fuera del sofá, apoyándose ahora sobre una rodilla. Le dificultaba el que su pijama se pegara al de Ken y la ciñera tanto, pero al menos estaba saliendo.

En tanto Ken estaba sufriendo una exquisita tortura con el roce más que evidente al que era sometido, sintiendo en pleno cada contorno del cuerpo de la chica, mientras a su olfato llegaba un exquisito aroma femenino. "¡Pervertido!" se reprochó. En eso Kaori logró escapar con Inuyasha aún en su espalda, quien se pasó al estómago de su adolorido amo.

Esa noche Inuyasha debió dormir afuera. Cuando Ken lo miró, antes de cerrarle la puerta, dijo en voz alta para que Kaori lo oyera:

-Eres un perro malo, Inuyasha.-

Pero la mirada que le dirigía al can decía lo contrario.

Y el perro estaba bien feliz.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken pasaba una escobilla por el pijama de Kaori para sacarle los pelos del perro antes de meter la prenda en la lavadora. Ella llevaba puesta una camiseta muy larga y holgada que él le había prestado y que tenía un cierto aroma a colonia masculina…

-Lamento lo del perro- dijo Ken. –Usualmente no se porta así de mal.

-No se preocupe, maestro. Sé que Inuyasha es un buen perro la mayoría de las veces… quizá hoy se sentía más juguetón. -

Ninguno de los dos se refirió al tema de "antes que Inuyasha se subiera sobre Kaori". Y se fueron a acostar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Pero ella olía tan bien... – se dijo Ken antes de dormir.

-En realidad, estaba muy cómoda. Demasiado cómoda... – se dijo Kaori abriendo un libro y arropándose mejor con la camiseta.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori veía incrédula su último examen. Realmente tenía una mala calificación.

Pero ella no perdería su buen humor sólo por eso. Pronto sería navidad y estaría de vacaciones. Ahora se dirigía a ver a Kaori y pasaría una tarde agradable junto a su amiga. Y por lo demás, en su próximo examen le iría mejor y entraría en la universidad a estudiar periodismo.

-¡En el próximo examen seré la mejor!- exclamó aún optimista. Arrugó la prueba y la tiró por sobre su hombro hacia atrás.

La bolita de papel trazó un arco perfecto en el aire para caer sobre una cabeza de oscurísimos cabellos lacios, y además, rebotó sobre ella, para caer finalmente en una mano grandota. El hombre desenrolló el papel y paseó su mirada azul por el contenido de la hoja arrugada.

-Dudo que una jovencita tonta como tú sea la mejor con estas notas-

Satori se volteó, enojada ante el comentario que sabía iba para ella, dispuesta a pelear. Pero se quedó paralizada.

Porque ante ella tenía al hombre más endiabladamente guapo que se puedan imaginar.

Pero ella se dijo que también, era endemoniadamente antipático, recuperándose de la primera impresión.

-¡Y qué demonios le importa si soy o no la mejor! -

El hombre la miró inmutable, ligeramente divertido con la explosiva reacción de la chica. Sus ojos verde azulados lo miraban echando chispas.

-Veo que tienes mal genio, muchachita. Así te será difícil conseguir marido.-

-¡Ni quien quiera marido si es como usted! ¡Prefiero la soltería!-

El hombre sonrió levemente, lo que hizo que Satori se enfadara más. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Un grupo de cinco chicas rodeó al hombre y le dijeron a coro:

-¡No permitiremos que trates así a nuestro señor Aoshi!-

-Bah-Respondió Satori.- Quédense con su "señor Aoshi", y que les aproveche!-

Entonces Satori se dio la media vuelta y se esfumó, seguida de una incrédula mirada azul.

-¿Acaso ella no... me reconoció…?- Se preguntó el famoso actor Aoshi Miyasaki.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori y Satori pasaron una tarde agradable recordando aventuras pasadas y tiempos más relajados, horneando galletas. En eso llegó Ken, que volvía de la productora. Ese día él debió repasar una escena de combate con Akira y Gohei ("Jinnei Udo"). Saludó amablemente a Satori, quien jugaba con Inuyasha y miraba incrédula a ese enano protagonista de una serie. Asi, vestido de calle, no le recordaba mucho al protagonista de una de sus historias favoritas.

-Maestro ¿quiere galletitas? Están buenas.-

Ken tomó una de una bandeja y se la comió.

-Está deliciosa. ¿Le parece si voy a comprar leche para acompañarlas?-

-Pero usted viene cansado... –

-Pero así estará más rato a solas con su amiga. Inuyasha, vamos.- Ken tomó sus llaves de la mesita y salió con el perro. Aprovecharía de pasearlo.

-No pensé que tu maestro fuera tan joven... –dijo Satori cuando se vio a solas con Kaori.

-Tiene treinta años. ¿Verdad que no los demuestra?-

-¡Treinta? Pero si parece de veinte... – luego mirando hacia arriba, reflexionó- Bueno que en la historieta que yo he coleccionado, dice que Kenshin Himura tiene 28 años pero se ve más joven, asi que está bien. Y dime... ¿no te ha salido con cosas raras? Tú sabes, como proposiciones obscenas y esas cosas.-

-No. Es bastante respetuoso conmigo... él es muy agradable y excelente compañía. Además, es mi maestro de kendo y compañero de actuación. Así que paso gran parte del día con él. -

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí con Ken?-

-Mmmmh... esta semana me dan mi primer pago. Mañana iré a buscar casa. Aunque maestro dice que podemos pagar las cuentas a medias, porque a él no le molesta que me quede yo aquí. Además, esta casa pertenece a la productora y él la cuida mientras la utilizan en alguna serial como ambiente.-

-¿Y no se te hace raro que viva solo? Mi madre dice que se debe desconfiar de los solteros mayores de 30.--

-Por lo que me contó, vivía con una hermana que se casó y se fue a Kyoto con su mamá. Por eso está acostumbrado al trato con las mujeres. Además, prometió cuidarme y respetarme para hacerme sentir cómoda. Creo que si me trata de "usted", es para marcar ese aspecto. Dice que el señor Kaneda, el director, no lo perdonaría si el se propasara conmigo. Y el director está de acuerdo en que viva aquí, no sé por qué. Confía mucho en Ken. Y con lo poco que le conozco, yo también. Pero de todos modos, tengo pensado irme.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken se reía con la historia del antipático al que conoció Satori. Kaori miraba a su amiga enojada aún con el recuerdo. "Es una chica temperamental, pero buena"- se dijo.

Satori se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y partió a su casa, escoltada por su amiga y el pelirrojo. Les agradeció la tarde y Ken dejó abierta la invitación para que viniera cuando quisiera ver a Kaori. A Satori le agradó el "enano". Además, debía reconocer que se veía bien con Kaori... no sabía por qué.

-Viene muy callada. ¿Pasa algo?- Kaori miró Ken que esperaba su respuesta. Caminaban de regreso a casa.

-Pensaba en una tontería. Satori se ve muy bien en uniforme... –

-Pues cuesta creer que esté en el último grado, parece estudiante de secundaria. Pero pensar eso no tiene nada de malo.-

-Es que... ella me contaba que ayer le tocó tomarse unas fotos. A mitad de semestre del último año, en el instituto nos tomaban las fotos de rigor para el anuario, y otra con alguna amiga o amigo especial. Yo ese día no pude ir a tomarme la foto, por cuidar a mi padre. Pero ahora pienso que me habría... gustado tener una.-

Ken guardó silencio, pensando en algo.

Ya en casa...

-Kaori... ¿aún guarda su uniforme?-

Kaori resolvía un puzzle en el sofá. Le extrañó la pregunta que le hacía Ken desde el baño.

-Sí, lo traje conmigo. ¿Por qué?-

Ken salió del baño con el cabello pulcramente tomado y un antiguo pero impecable uniforme de instituto. Incluso salió con el maletín que usaba. Y realmente parecía colegial.

-Yo tampoco me pude tomar esa foto porque... bueno, por cosas que no vienen al caso. ¿Se tomaría una conmigo?-

Ese hombre sabía como hacerla sonreír. Kaori diez minutos después estaba vestida de escolar, con la mirada brillante y el cabello tomado, ya que después de todo había salido de la escuela el semestre anterior. Decidieron usar como escenario una pared blanca tras el sofá que corrieron. Ken colocó la cámara automática sobre su maravilloso televisor y la dejó programada para un minuto más. En tanto, él se ubicó al lado de una sonriente Kaori. La primera foto salió bien. Inuyasha no quiso perderse estar en la segunda. En la tercera, los tres estaban en el suelo, muertos de risa...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Sanosuke tomaba de la muñeca a Kaoru. Pero ella lo miraba desafiante.

-Papá y mamá murieron... si encima Kenshin me deja… ¡prefiero arriesgar mi vida a volver a estar sola!.-

Acto seguido, la joven se soltaba y salía corriendo. Sano musitaba:

-Es un capricho, pero también una prueba de amor...-

-¡Corten! Esta vez ha salido bien, pero se nos ha ido el sol de mediodía. Kaori, vamos al estudio a grabar en interiores la escena nocturna cuando recuerdas a Kenshin. Los demás, pasen a retirar su sueldo y podrán irse. Que tengan un buen fin de semana.- dijo Kaneda que se veía relajado. Todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas.

-Hey, Ken, qué tal si esta noche nos vamos a beber algo por ahí con los muchachos. Celebraremos nuestro primer sueldo y beberemos a la salud de Rurouni Kenshin. –decía Akira mientras se aflojaba las vendas de la mano.

-No, Akira, gracias, esta noche tengo algo que hacer.-Ken movía la cabeza librando la tensión de los hombros. El día anterior debieron grabar en una mansión hasta la madrugada, la escena de la primera pelea con Jinnei. Akira también se veía cansado, ya que el director prefirió que pasara de largo para la escena con Kaoru, demostrando su falta de sueño real porque no había dormido. Y Ken, obligado a acompañarlo (lo malo de ser buen amigo) estaba en las mismas.

-Una cita con alguna mujer... eh, Ken-

-Se podría decir que sí- dijo el intérprete de Kenshin.- pero será en casa.-

Kaori escuchó sin querer la conversación. Su maestro tendría una cita, quizá invitó a comer a alguien. Ella mejor no se aparecería para no molestarlo, así que por la tarde se dedicó a buscar un apartamento.

Mientras, en casa... Ken sufría con un libro de cocina en la mano y un delantal rosa. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se metió a la ducha y despertó cuando el agua comenzó a salir fría. Se secó el cabello y se fue a dormir un rato. Cuando despertó, puso la mesa, con todo y velitas. Luego colgó un pendón que había hecho en algún lugar visible y consultó su reloj. Casi las ocho. Y Kaori aún no llegaba. Quizá había pasado a ver a Satori.

A las nueve, ya estaba preocupado.

Cerca de las diez, se quedó dormido sobre la mesa

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori intentaba llamar al celular de Ken, pero estaba apagado. Quería avisar que se quedaría con Satori a dormir. El teléfono sonaba, pero nadie contestaba... ese pícaro maestro se la debía estar pasando muy bien... mmmhh... eso no estaba segura si le agradara pero tenía que avisarle que se iría porque había encontrado apartamento. Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, desayunó con su amiga alegremente y regresó al hogar. Y cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, casi se cayó de espaldas con lo que vió.

"¡Feliz Primer Mes de Convivencia y Trabajo!"

El pendón bailaba frente a sus ojos. La caligrafía era horrible, pero la intención, hermosa. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Más allá, sobre la mesa, vio una cabecita roja apoyada en sus brazos, que se incorporaba lentamente, aún soñoliento, entre platos y hasta velas... no necesitó más para suponer de qué mujer hablaba Ken a Akira. Y se sintió muy culpable. Cuando Ken abrió los ojos y vio a Kaori inmóvil en la puerta, a punto de llorar, pensó que algo malo le había pasado y corrió a su lado.

-Kaori, ¿está bien?, ¿alguien le hizo daño?, porque si es así, yo...-

-No, no me hicieron nada... –respondió la joven, en un susurro.

Ken rápidamente le tocó la frente.

-Si se siente mal, vamos a ver a un médico, o mejor aún, acuéstese y yo llamo a uno.-

Kaori comprobó que él, lejos de estar enfadado con ella estaba muy preocupado, como si fuera su padre. Entonces lo abrazó fuertemente y se puso a llorar. Ken, sorprendido, solo pudo estrecharla contra sí y acariciarle los cabellos, aún sin entender del todo por qué estaba tan triste, pero al menos se sentía aliviado por verla… y con una extraña sensación de felicidad.

-Para la próxima le avisaré ¿le parece?- Dijo Ken rato después retirando la mesa. Desayunaron lo que él con tanto esfuerzo había preparado el día anterior. Kaori no tenía hambre, pero de todos modos, dejó el plato limpio. Sabía bastante bien. Entonces ella le contó lo de Satori y lo del apartamento.

-Me hubiera avisado que tenía esos planes. La habría acompañado.-

-No es necesario, maestro. Ya encontré uno. De hecho, venía a buscar mis cosas.-

-¿Y se iba a ir sin avisar?, ¿Tan pronto? –Ken se veía triste.

-Pero es que no quería causarle molestias.-

-¿Molestias?, ¿Acaso me ha oído quejarme de algo? A mí me agrada que esté usted, no me siento tan solo aquí... –Ken se calló abruptamente. Luego miró a Inuyasha hacer su aparición. Si ella supiera que él no podía vivir solo, que se había acostumbrado a tenerla allí, a verla cada día y a ser la última persona con quien hablaba antes de dormir... pero ella merecía vivir su vida como mejor le pareciera aun lejos de él. –De acuerdo, Kaori, no la detendré si quiere irse, pero... no quisiera que se fuera sin avisar.

Kaori avisó que entonces, se mudaría el lunes después de las grabaciones

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Esta es mi cinta azul favorita. Toma. Te la presto.-

-Señorita Kaoru, no creo que debiera...-

-¡Acéptala! Pero que te quede claro que tienes que devolvérmela, ¿entendiste?. –Kenshin la miraba sin entender hasta que Kaoru agregaba- Jamás te perdonaría que retomaras tu camino sin avisar.- Kenshin entendía la indirecta y sonreía, prometiendo volver al dojo una vez resuelto el asunto de Jinnei.

Kaoru iba a agregar algo más, pero no pudo. Jinnei Udo la raptaba, aprovechando la corriente del río y que él se movilizaba en bote.

.¡Te ví, Battousai, he entendido perfectamente que ella es tu novia!.

.¡Kenshin!- Lo llamaba Kaoru tratando de zafarse, sin lograrlo, de su captor.

Jinnei Udo… ¡maldito!- la cámara tomaba un primer plano de un enfadadísimo Kenshin. Cuando cortaron la escena (en la quinta oportunidad logró salir bien, ya que generalmente Jinnei pasaba de largo y no lograba raptar a Kaoru, quien a veces terminaba con los pies en el agua) el director sonriente cambió su expresión cuando escuchó un grito río abajo. Y algunas risas.

Kaori y Gohei (Jinnei Udo) estaban en el agua: había volcado el bote y los asistentes no lograron evitar que se mojaran completamente. El agua estaba muy fría. Kaori y Gohei venían discutiendo.

-Usted se empezó a retorcer y perdimos el equilibrio.- se quejó él.

-No me habría retorcido si usted no me hubiera tapado la nariz junto a la boca ¡no me dejaba respirar! -

-¡Su maldito cabello se enredó frente a mis ojos y no veía nada. ¡atchis!-

-¡Y usted... atchis!... me salpicaba cuando se reía!-

-Calma ustedes dos. Esta tarde filmaremos la escena nocturna. Por si no lo notaron, el bote chocó contra una piedra, por eso se cayeron- dijo un camarógrafo, deteniendo una buena pelea en su fase de nacimiento. Ken se rió un poco, para relajar su expresión (cansa mucho actuar como si estuviera en tensión) y porque nunca había visto a Kaori enojada con nadie. Ahora último se le veía más alegre, más viva, si se quiere. No como la joven asustada y siempre al borde de las lágrimas.

-Mañana es el evento de presentación de la serie. –señaló el director

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¿Por qué me miras así? No voy a comerte-. Kaoru miraba con enfado a su captor en esa fría noche de luna llena.

Con las manos atadas sobre un mini santuario, Kaori estaba temblando imperceptiblemente. Le dolía la cabeza. Esperaba que esta escena saliera rápido, no se sentía muy bien. Ken y Gohei se pasaron todo el domingo y esa tarde practicando la coreografía de espadas que sería su combate. No podían equivocarse.

Kenshin aparecía enojado de entre los árboles del bosque. Jinnei le decía algunas palabras para enfadarlo y el ahora Battousai aceptaba la provocación. Se miraban desafiantes y empezaba el espectáculo. Los camarógrafos apenas y se acordaban de los acercamientos ante la calidad del combate y las acrobacias que estaban viendo. El director, que conocía el buen nivel de espadachines de esos dos estaba complacido porque evidentemente la semana que se habían demorado en diseñar y planificar ese combate había valido la pena. Kaori miraba sorprendida a su maestro... nunca lo había visto actuar así. Se veía muy poderoso… y peligroso.

Jinnei miró a Kaoru y la dejó en trance. Y Kenshin se decidía a pelear en serio. De vez en cuando detenían la escena, para aplicar algo de "sangre" a las nuevas heridas de Kenshin y continuaban. Ambos contendores se veían cansados.

Ken miró a Kaori y se sorprendió de notar su frente perlada... esos maquilladores... ni los vio acercarse a ella para aplicarle "sudor"... en fin, debía ponerse ahora en guardia Batto. Jinnei lo observó y se lanzó al ataque. Una cámara sobre Kenshin filmaba la espectacular secuencia... como Kenshin cerraba una guardia perfecta con la funda de su espada, rompiendo al brazo a Jinnei. Ese momento fue de especial tensión, pues si alguno de ellos perdía la sincronización que tenían, el brazo del actor se rompería de verdad. Pronto Kenshin estaba listo para matar a Jinnei.Y el grito de Kaoru lo volvió a ser Kenshin. Kenshin corrió hacia ella, para sostenerla en el momento en que caía del mini santuario.

-Señorita Kaoru, ¿está bien?- Kaoru respondía que sí y le rogaba que no matara a ese sujeto.

Ken rozó la frente de Kaori con una mano y notó con horror que estaba hirviendo en fiebre... el cansancio que notó en su voz no era parte de la actuación.

-Ya vamos a terminar esta escena. No les diga nada.-Dijo la joven por lo bajo. Ken la miró preocupado. Pero la ayudó a incorporarse para ver el suicidio de Jinnei y escuchar sus últimas palabras

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken entraba a la habitación de Kaori con té con limón caliente y analgésicos. Ella dormitaba. Él tocó su frente y notó que la fiebre había bajado un poco.

-Hora de las medicinas. Despierte.-

Kaori se tomó todo lo que le dio Ken. Puaj! Odiaba la limonada caliente, pero ni modo. Al día siguiente era el evento y debía estar allí.

-De momento será mejor que permanezca aquí, donde podré cuidarla. La próxima semana si quiere puede mudarse, pero esta semana no la dejaré. Si quiere le aviso a su amiga para que mañana venga a verla.-

-Pero se va a contagiar...-

-No me imagino a su amiga enferma. Parece demasiado... vital... sana... usted sabe; la conoce mejor que yo.-

-¡Atchis!-

-El señor Kaneda ha ordenado que mañana no se presente a trabajar, para que descanse y se vea bien en el evento.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori miraba la televisión. En las noticias de la tarde salía el opening de Rurouni Kenshin dando inicio al bloque destinado a cubrir el evento. Satori apretó el "rec" del video grabador y llamó a su familia para que vieran a Kaori, quien sonriente como Kaoru Kamiya animaba al público a ver la serie, porque era muy entretenida y se habían esforzado mucho haciéndola. Luego aparecía Kenshin contando parte de la historia mientras Yahiko y Sano estaban peleando en el fondo de la recepción. Megumi (si bien aún no había grabado escenas, aparecía en los capítulos pauteados) riéndose, decía que vieran la serie porque ella aparecería y era más hermosa que la mocosa Kamiya, ante lo que Kaoru replicaba que no era una mocosa y que ella era una arpía por querer quitarle a su Kenshin... en eso hacían un primer plano a un tipo solitario de gabardina apoyado en la pared...

-¡No puede ser… ¡Ese pedante aparecerá en la serie!-

Aoshi miró al camarógrafo con desdén, haciendo que se retirara. Luego pasaron algunas escenas editadas de la serie. Entonces, terminó el bloque con una entrevista al director, pero Satori pensaba en otra cosa en voz alta, en tanto sus hermanos menores la miraban sin entender.

-¡Y el muy maldito es actor... ! Para peor... ¡interpretará a mi personaje favorito de la serie!-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori volaba en fiebre, de eso no cabía duda. En medio de su delirio, llamaba a su padre. Ken sintió el llamado desde su habitación y fue a ver qué sucedía. La encontró con los ojos cerrados, pero húmedos, llamando a su "Otousan". Le tocó la frente y le puso un paño húmedo. El evento le había hecho agotarse y empeorar de esa gripe. El director la mandó a casa tan temprano como pudo. Cuando abrió la puerta, Ken alcanzó a sostenerla antes que se desplomara por el desmayo. Le había puesto el pijama y la metió a la cama. Ahora le tomaba una mano y le decía que todo estaría bien. Y ella, más calmada, le contaba cosas como si fuera su papá.

Ken se relajó, acercando un sofá a la cama. Y escuchando lo que ella le decía. Kaori partió recordando a su mamá y cuanto la querían. Ella sufría porque casi ni se acordaba de su rostro. Luego le habló de Satori y lo bien que le iba en el instituto. Finalmente le habló de Ken y éste, puso atención.

-... si lo conocieras, papá... es muy amable conmigo, quizá el mejor amigo que pudiera tener en la vida. Él es muy solitario. ¿Sabes? A veces lo notó muy triste, pero se parece a ti y me sonríe. Una vez me contó que casi no había tenido novias, porque él no era del gusto de las mujeres por ser tan bajito, aunque es un poco más grande que yo. Pero yo pienso que si esas mujeres lo hubieran conocido mejor, no lo habrían dejado ir. ¿Sabes que su abuela era británica? Por eso él tiene el cabello rojo... yo creo que es muy bonito suelto, pero él siempre lo lleva atado. –Kaori se calló por un momento, como si su padre le estuviera hablando. Entonces prosiguió. -... porque no puedo interferir en su vida, por eso me voy... ¿qué me quede, dices? Es cierto, él se preocupa por mí, pero me ve como a una hermana menor... él es muy correcto... no, no sé que haría en un caso así... - Kaori se calló. La fiebre se había ido un poco y con ella su padre.

Ella sonreía en sueños dulcemente, pero Ken no pudo irse aún: ella aún sostenía su mano con la suya. Y él... no pensaba soltarla.

Sobre la mesita del velador, enmarcada, junto a la de sus padres, una foto mostraba a dos escolares en lo que parecía ser uno de sus últimos días de instituto, sonriendo, con un pastor alemán al medio.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto Cuatro. **

**Septiembre 10, 2003-09-10**

**Notas de Blankaoru, al 15 de Julio de 2005**

Me sigue impresionando el hecho de que aún envíen reviews por esta historia, lo que es maravilloso de todas maneras. Muchas gracias a todas, más a quienes ya la habían leído en la oportunidad anterior y aún asi me dejan sus impresiones.

Es la hora de retomar una de esas secciones que dejé olvidadas por las cosas de la vida... a ver si se acuerdan. Para quienes recién se integran a nuestra sintonía, estos son los recomendados.

Por Siempre Mía (por Blankaoru): Historia de amor aparentemente imposible, cuando un hombre encuentra demasiado pronto a la mujer de su vida. Es un drama con bastante tensión y por fin está finalizado como Dios manda, con epílogo nuevo y más largo, además de contener nuevas escenas y las respuestas a las lectoras.

Desconcierto (por Justary-san): Como espero que Justary finalice esta historia, he de comentarla. Kaoru, una secretaria con una vida social comparable solo a la mía... o a la de un monje, un día decide vivir aventuras y darle emoción a su existencia, creyéndose detective, e investiga para tratar de descubrir si el pelirrojo, su sexy y delicioso vecino que es mecánico de la empresa, es el responsable del boicot a un avión de prueba. Es una adaptación a fic de una novela muy entretenida y recomendable.

En Tinieblas (por Dark-Natt): Historia finalizada, con epílogo y todo. Kenshin tiene, como Battousai, una nueva asignación. Rescatar a una chica maltratada de la casa de un mafioso, con el fin de sonsacarle información útil. Lo que sigue será matarla... pero... ¿por qué cuando mira en los ojos azules de esa chica, siente deseos de olvidarse de la última parte del trabajo¿será posible que él y ella... puedan un día... estar juntos? Un buen trabajo.

Reviews:

Minue: Muchas gracias por saludarme, eres muy amable. Al menos con este fic, la actualización será semanal, no como los otros que es mensual… lo siento, lo siento. Sobre si aparecerá Aoshi y Misao, en este episodio ya han hecho su aparición, asi que espero que te guste. Un beso.

Tsu-chan: Es una mala costumbre que tengo la de dejar las historias en este tipo de puntos. Jajaja, que bien que te gusten mis demás historias, eso me anima bastante a seguir escribiendo y a no pensar aún en el retiro. Un beso y que te vaya bien.

Kai-250: Si, estuve de cumpleaños el 6 de Julio y el próximo año cumpliré un cuarto de siglo, guaus… y sin duda tienes razón. Lo mejor es pasar esa fecha en compañía de la gente que uno quiere por sobre recibir regalos… en fin, jejeje, que chido que no hayas leido la historia la vez anterior, porque así esta te llegará de sorpresa. Me ha causado cierta sorpresa la acogida que tuvo la historia boba, porque la puse como una humorada a mi misma y alguien por ahí sugirió seguirla. Desde luego que esa historia sólo sucedió en mi imaginario. Ojalá y algún chico se enamorara de mi por las cosas que escribo, ya que hasta el momento mi sola persona no ha sido capaz de atraer a… bueno, jeje, no viene al caso mencionarlo. Pensé en que el chico fuera Kenshin, pero después decidí dejarlo en suspenso, tal vez para mi próximo cumpleaños actualice esa historia.

Un beso, Kai. Espero verte por estos lados nuevamente. Cuidate.

Marinnechan: No me molestaría que dejaras review… hum… a veces tengo el ánimo tan por el suelo que de verdad me levantan bastante los comentarios. Espero que estés bien. Un beso.

Dark-Natt: Desde luego que te creo lo que me comentas y sí… siempre tuve esa inquietud de reeditarla. Parece ser que está funcionando y aunque las escenas aún no me dejan del todo satisfecha, al menos están mucho mejor que las anteriores. Gracias por lo de mi Historia Boba… su único fin era aparecer… es la cosa con menos pretensiones que he escrito y después de todo, ha sido divertido. Un beso… nos leemos.

Arashi Shinomori: Hum… interesantes sugerencias. Gracias por comprender mis tiempos… en esta semana sufri de ciertos percances que reimpidieron tener las historias listas para el viernes como era mi costumbre y creo que ahora tendré problemas para terminar mis tareas… sii, es divertido perder clases… el problema es cuando a los profesores les da con recuperar. Yo estoy en eso aún, termino el semestre en Agosto y sin derecho a vacaciones… Bah, seguro que igual me arranco un dia por ahí a vivir aventuras en la vida real. Gracias también por tus saludos, amiga. Un besote y nos leemos. Y ten por seguro que me bailaré una cumbia en tu honor.

Kaorusanz: No tengo corazón para no tratar de mejorar en lo posible, algo que ya he hecho y más cuando es la historia que más quiero, los personajes a los que más quiero, uf… por quienes más he meditado en el último tiempo. Seguiré actualizando y bueno, amiga… un beso y que estés bien.

Naoko L-K: Gracias amiga por seguir mi historia aunque sea conocida. Aun no dejaré el teclado y espero tener la inspiración necesaria para seguir. Hasta ahora ya voy como con tres meses sin perderme. Guaus. Un beso, amiga. Chau

Lady2scorpio: NO Puedo evitar tener mis vicios. Disculpa, en los últimos días he estado con la cabeza en otro lado luchando por mi supervivencia jeje, asi que había olvidado agregarte a mi msn. Por lo demás, debes saber que no mando cadenas ni nada parecido. Virus, menos, salvo que yo desconozca su existencia en mi pc. Un beso, niña. Cuídate y ya nos encontraremos.

Notas de la autora al 16 de Julio de 2005.

Les quería comentar que el viernes me pasó algo maravilloso… y sin duda debía compartirlo con ustedes. Lo que pasa es que yo a veces me pongo muy triste, vamos, que la dichosa depresión me ataca y no me suelta en varios días y a veces semanas. Entonces… el viernes, volvía a mi casa, pensando en sentarme a escribir durante la tarde con mi gata Kirara en las piernas para dejar de pensar tonterías (porque lo único que quería era estar sola para echarme a llorar). Y cuando abro la puerta de mi casa, me encuentro con globos de colores colgando del techo y serpentinas… ¡Una fiesta Sorpresa!

Cuando aparecieron dos amigas mías, mi primera reacción fue darme la media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, sólo que mi madre fue más rápida y me cerró el paso. Y bueno, terminé llorando abrazando a Lorena, que es la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener en el mundo y cuya amistad es como un tesoro para mí, a Sandy, que es una niña muy alegre, y a Víctor, un amigo muy apreciado y quien sin saberlo me ha enseñado mucho. Después llegaron dos amigos más. Jose Luis, un tipo de esos que nunca se abaten por nada, e Ivonne, una persona muy sensible y tierna. Muy linda. No puedo dejar de mencionar a Francisco, alguien muy especial con quien compartí casi tres años de noviazgo y que aunque no estuvo en esa fiesta sorpresa porque no pertenece a ese circulo de amistades, al menos estuvo conmigo en mi cumpleaños.

No lo sé… tal vez mi vida social sea desastrosa. Tal vez pase tardes completas solo con mi gata. Pero tengo esos amigos que me quieren y después de todo, gracias a eso, aún puedo salvarme aunque ellos no siempre tengan tiempo para estar físicamente conmigo. Y con eso me basta, realmente.

Aunque dudo que ellos llegaran a leer esto algún día… quería dejar por escrito que en ese momento fui muy feliz.


	5. Navidad

Actuación sin Libreto

Acto Cinco

Navidad

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Ken miró a Kaori ayudado con la luz de los faros de la calle. Ella reposaba al fin. Sus labios entreabiertos invitaban a ser tomados mientras sus bellos ojos permanecían cerrados.

Pero estaba enferma. E inconsciente. Eso sería deshonesto además de un abuso de confianza por parte de él.

Y sin embargo, ella en sueños aún no lo soltaba. Cuando Ken trataba de salir de la habitación, ella con más fuerza aferraba sus manos, asi que él acabó resignándose y acomodándose para pasar la noche allí, agradeciendo tener una manta abrigadora sobre él.

Ken trataba de adivinar que sería lo que le habría preguntado el padre de Kaori en sueños. Al menos estaba contento con la idea de que ella tenía tan alto concepto de él y más feliz lo hacía el recuerdo de lo dulce que se escuchaba su voz cuando hablaba.

Debía reconocer que Kaori le gustaba.

Y eso lo asustaba un poco, debido a lamentables experiencias pasadas.

Kaori abrió la boca para tomar aire, llamando la atención de Ken sobre ella nuevamente…se inclinó sorpresivamente hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro, hipnotizado por su pálida piel, contrastando exquisitamente con sus cabellos negros y sus pestañas… aspiró profundamente aire para sus pulmones mientras su corazón latía como un desbocado. Aunque podía percibir el calor femenino y sentir su aliento llegar hasta su boca, debía detenerse.

Y a regañadientes, comenzó a retroceder…

Lo primordial era cuidar adecuadamente de ella. Ya con la llegada del día llegaría la mejora de Kaori y su propio sentido común.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Satori estaba lista para ese gran día. Hizo todas las tareas que le dejaron en el instituto, ordenó la casa y le dio de comer a sus hermanos menores, ayudando a su madre en este quehacer.

Enseguida se sentó frente al televisor. Una de las series que seguía regularmente estaba por terminar. Si bien le quedaban cuatro capítulos más o menos, la serie era semanal y sería reemplazada por "Rurouni Kenshin", asi que en ese día especial, Satori esperaba ver algunos adelantos o trailers de la serie nueva que protagonizaba su mejor amiga. Luego tomó su cinta de video, apretó "Rec" y se dispuso a grabar el adelanto, acomodada junto a sus padres, sobre algunas almohadas en los tatamis. Sus hermanos dormían.

Las luces de colores del árbol de navidad se movían sobre aquellos tres rostros expectantes. El mini video cautivó su atención hasta el límite que los tres protestaron cuando terminó. El padre de Satori decía que si el padre de Kaori estuviera vivo, machacaría a golpes a Kenshin por ver a su bebita desnuda en el baño. La madre de Satori no podía creer que Kaori fuera tan violenta y pasara golpeando al bajito simpático. Y preguntaba que dónde podría teñirse el cabello de ese rojo tan natural. Claro que ella no sabía que era natural (salvo las extensiones que usaba en la coleta).

Satori en su habitación, guardó la cinta de video en un lugar especial y pegó una pequeña foto de su amiga en un álbum que estaba haciendo con recortes de diarios y revistas referentes a la serie. Debería esperar hasta el 10 de Enero para ver el primer capítulo completo... –suspiro-... bueno, no le quedaba de otra.

La jovencita sacó una caja de debajo de sus ropas en el ropero. Contó el dinero y comprobó que podría hacer algunos regalos para navidad.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Kaori venía saliendo de la ducha con su maravilloso pijama rosa. Ken inhaló ese aroma que la envolvía sin hacer comentario alguno, tomó una toalla grande y le ayudó a quitar el exceso de humedad de su cabello cuando ésta se metió en la cama, sentándose delante de él y tapándose con las frazadas hasta el mentón.

Había estado muy mal de la gripe la semana anterior por lo que ahora tenía que cuidarse mucho. El médico recién la había autorizado a mojarse.

**-¿Se siente mejor?**

Kaori agradecía su primer baño en una semana. Se sentía bien, fresca, limpia... Pero lo mejor, es que sentía en su espalda el calor del torso de Ken, aunque esto no lo mencionó.

Ken alzó el secador de pelo y comenzó a maniobrar con él, enviando aire caliente a la nuca de Kaori, que divertida sostenía un control remoto en la mano: Ken había traído su sueño de televisor hasta la habitación de la joven para ver el primer adelanto de la serie. También subió una bandeja con un termo de agua caliente, dos tazas, té, azúcar y muchas galletitas, más algunos analgésicos. Inuyasha pronto se acomodó a los pies de la cama de la convaleciente. Afuera llovía.

Ken perdía su vista en la espesura de los cabellos negros y húmedos, permitiéndose sólo moverlos para secarlos bien. Estaba decidido a cuidar a esa muchacha aún de sí mismo; la veía muy joven, como alguien que no se metería con alguien como él si conociera su historia. Además, viviendo así, estaban tan bien...

Cuando terminó el adelanto de cinco minutos, ambos estaban muy callados.

En eso sonó el celular de Ken. Era Akira.

**-Eh, Ken, pero qué actuación se mandaron ustedes, felicidades, dale mis saludos a Kaori.**

Al rato llamó el director.

**-...La sintonía estuvo bien, nos vio mucha gente. Dile a Hayahama que se recupere pronto, que todos la extrañan aquí.**

La madre de Ken, Nadesico, también lo llamó.

**-Hijo, qué lindo te veías, pero dile a esa niña que no te golpee tanto o se las verá con tu madre.**

**-Hermano, ¡saliste tan bien! ¿Y esa niña tan mona? Hacen bonita pareja... dile al que está escribiendo el guión que te haga un favor y escriba una escena romántica, ¿sí?. Creo que todos querrán eso. Y que tenga un buen beso.**

Ken sonrió. La serie no era de corte romántico. Pero miró a Kaori, a punto de llorar. Y ahora, ¿qué le pasaba? En eso sonó el celular de ella. Era Satori.

**-Amiga, es que eres fascinante, saliste muy bien... dile a ese maestro tuyo que si se propasa contigo no tendrás piedad con él cuando te toque golpearlo en la serie. Te veías muy bonita... pero mamá... ¿hola, Kaori? Sí, con la mamá de Satori. Hija, saliste divina, que linda te veías... pregúntale al pelirrojo que dónde se tiño el cabello... si, es muy guapo y le gustan las labores del hogar... ojalá y Teruo fuera como él... ¿Kaori, hablas con el papá de Satori. Quería decirte que si tus padres estuvieran aquí, estarían muy orgullosos de ti. Y dile al pelirrojo que si se propasa contigo iré a golpearlo... papá, devuélveme el teléfono... déjame, yo lo pago en esta casa... ¡papá, no te pongas niño chico!... por eso yo prefiero al pelirrojo de marido, es más sumiso que tú... ¡de qué te quejas, mujer, ¿acaso te he dado mala vida?... ¿hola, Kaori, estás ahí?**

**-Si.**

**-Felicitaciones. Te quiero mucho.** (En eso se escucharon los llantos de los hermanos de Satori que despertaron con el ruido que hacían los demás)** Mañana iré a visitarte. Adiós...**

**-Chao.   
**

Ken observó a Kaori tomar aire e instalarse cómodamente sobre él como si fuera una gran almohada. La chica se dio cuenta y quiso incorporarse. Pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

**-No se preocupe, quédese así. ¿Quiere conversar? Se ve algo afectada. No sé si le sirva de algo, pero si tuviera una hija como usted, estaría también muy orgulloso, y querría que lo supiera, Kaori**.

**-Es que... lo extraño mucho... se acerca navidad... y será la primera sin él...-** Ken cerró sus brazos en torno a ella. Kaori no se asustó, intuyó que no era con mala intención. Entonces él habló cerca de su oído.

**-Mañana iremos al cementerio. Pero se tiene que abrigar bien. Por ahora, veremos alguna película hasta que se duerma, ¿sí?**

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

A Ken le costó salir de debajo de Kaori sin despertarla. Él también se había dormido, pero no era correcto pasar la noche así y pesadamente se deslizó a su propio cuarto. Envidió a Inuyasha que se quedó allí.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Satori y Kaori oraban junto a la tumba de los padres de la segunda, agradeciendo el haberla cuidado y enviarle un hombre bueno que la cuidaba también. Ken las miraba en un silencio respetuoso, vestido con una larga gabardina negra en tanto Kaori acomodaba unas flores y el incienso.

**-Podría reconocer esa cabeza roja en cualquier parte. **

Satori se tensó al reconocer esa voz, pero no quiso voltearse, no vaya a ser que tuviera razón y fuera el sujeto antipático que la llamó "tonta".

**-Hola, Kaori. ¿Visitando a alguien?**

**-Si, señor Aoshi. Visito la tumba de mi padre.-** Kaori tomó la cubeta en que traía las flores he hizo ademán de retirarse, invitando a Satori a incorporarse.

**-Hola, señorita gruñona.-** dijo el más alto, reconociendo al instante a aquella jovencita. Curiosamente, no la había podido olvidar. Y es que no era común para él encontrar a una chica que no lo reconociera como el actorazo que era e intentara pedirle un autógrafo.

Satori pasó por su lado como si no lo viera y se unió a Kaori en su camino a la salida.

**-Kaori actúa muy bien –**Le dijo Aoshi a Ken, de modo que las chicas de adelante pudieran escuchar.**-Pero actuaría mejor si tomara clases como tú.-**

Ken, dispuesto como siempre a defender a Kaori, dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–**Por el contrario, tanto la señorita Misato **(Megumi)** como el señor Kaneda, piensan que posee una naturalidad para actuar que no se enseña en las clases de actuación. Las clases a las que fue sólo la dejaron un tanto confundida, asi que ya no es necesario que asista a ellas, porque actúa tan bien que pretenden que siga así. En cambio yo... debo seguir yendo a la academia para mejorar. **

Satori vio a su amiga sonreír al escuchar a Ken defendiéndola. Y ella también lo hizo. Luego se dio la vuelta y levantando su índice derecho, sosteniendo en la otra mano su maletín colegial, dijo triunfante.

**-¡Kaori es la mejor, la mejor de todas y no necesita salir de la academia o respaldarse en su belleza como OTROS para que reconozcan su talento natural!-**

**-Gracias por decirme "bello", señorita...?**

Satori no podía soportar ver al empalagoso ese tan contento con ella, asi que chilló sin pensar.

**-¿¡Qué diablos le importa mi nombre? Satori no es un nombre que usted pueda pronunciar.**

**-Está bien, señorita Satori.-** dijo Aoshi tan alegre y mostrando sus dientes perfectos en una sonrisa encantadora.

Satori se tapó la boca enfadada por su descuido. Ken y Kaori reían. Satori se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando a punto de estallar en palabrotas poco adecuadas para la audiencia infantil que tenía cerca. Fuera del cementerio se separaron de Aoshi.

**-Mañana nos vemos, Nihimura, en la grabación de la tarde.- **dijo éste.

Mientras, Satori murmuraba.

**-Engreido, pedante, fanfarrón, empalagoso...**

Ken la miraba con comprensión y dijo a Kaori, con intención de que escuchara Satori.

**-Él es uno de mis pocos amigos. Viene aquí con cierta frecuencia, a visitar la tumba de su esposa, muerta hace dos años atrás. ¿Quién lo diría al verlo actuar? Aún no lo supera y jamás ha vuelto a salir con mujer alguna. Es bastante solitario y se dedica sólo a su carrera y a sus niños.**

**-¿Tiene hijos?- **Preguntó una Satori ya no tan enfadada.

**-No. Pero da clases de Kempo en un gimnasio para niños huérfanos o en riesgo social, dos veces por semana. **

Kaori murmuró que ese hombre le simpatizaba.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

**-¿Y? ¿Cómo se siente ahora?-**

**-Tranquila. No había tenido tiempo de recogerme ante su tumba más de dos veces. Pero ya no me siento tan triste como antes. Debo reconocer que si no se hubiera dado esta situación de vivir con usted, esto habría sido más difícil. Por eso nunca dejaré de agradecerle el que me haya aceptado en su casa.**

Volvían caminando bajo una tenue lluvia, de esas que te recuerdan que acaba de empezar el invierno. Kaori sostenía sobre sus cabezas el paraguas de cuadritos azules. Llevaba un abrigo café y bufanda roja. Vestía con sencillez, como siempre, desde que se conocieron, y llevaba el cabello tomado en una trenza.

**-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no piensa irse?-**

Kaori sonrió y lo miró a la cara.

**-Si no le molesta... creo que ya es tiempo de dividir nuestros gastos, ¿verdad? Además, mientras estuve en cama, la señora que me tenía el apartamento lo rentó a otra persona, así que no me queda más que vivir con usted-**. Entraron a la casita. Kaori reparó en el pasto de la entrada y el camino de piedras, resultándole todo esto cómodamente muy familiar... la puerta de madera café con una perilla redonda y reluciente, y uno de esos caramelos blanco con rojo enorme que Ken colgó del techo. Kaori suspiró.**-Dentro de dos días será navidad. Y quiero pasarla en compañía de alguien especial, porque yo...**

**-¡Guau!-** Inuyasha saltó sobre Kaori ni bien ella traspuso el umbral. Se paró sobre sus patas traseras y le lamió el rostro.

**-... siento que ustedes son mi familia.**

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Satori miró con cierto desdén una fotografía en el periódico, donde salía Aoshi sonriendo a la cámara, mientras salía de un teatro.

**-Pedante.**

Rara vez era tan descortés con la gente. Ese tipo tenía algo que la enfadaba. Podía ser que él siempre podía reírse de ella y ella no de él... ahhh, sea como sea, Satori tomó su foto luego de recortarla y la pegó en el álbum donde ya tenía una foto de Kaori caracterizada como Kaoru y un afiche promocional de la serie.

**-Sólo porque saldrá en ella**- se dijo

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Kaori entrenaba en el gimnasio un movimiento que había aprendido antes de enfermar y que no pudo repasar antes. Ken la miraba atentamente y la corregía.

**-Enderece un poco más su espalda y baje las caderas... eso, bien... las rodillas, flexiónelas un poco... repita ese movimiento cincuenta veces más.**

Kaori estaba trabajando duro, su maestro era bastante estricto cuando se trataba de kendo.

El señor Kaneda entró al recinto, seguido de Akira y Misato que acababan de grabar una escena en que Megumi iba a casa de Kanryuu a entregarse y Sano, perdonándole la muerte de su amigo le prometía ayudarla. Más atrás, venía Koji (Yahiko)

**-Les tengo una noticia interesante, que les significará más trabajo. El productor de la serie ha decidido que tomen clases de canto, porque se ha visto que en otras series editan discos con la música y los fans piden que sean sus estrellas favoritas las que canten. Las clases empezarían a mediados de Enero, pero quería que desde ya lo supieran.**

**-¡¿Cantar?... pero si yo no lo hago ni en la ducha! **–a Akira no le gustaba la idea.

**-A mí me están saliendo "gallitos"-** dijo Koji.

**-Pues ustedes esta vez se enamorarán de mi voz-** dijo Ken. Todos rieron, menos Kaori y Koji que no entendieron el chiste. En una salida que tuvieron meses atrás a un karaoke, el equipo de producción de una serie anterior, todos tomaron conciencia de la mala voz de Ken para cantar, cuando este hizo escapar a algunos presentes con un ciertamente, desgarrador tema.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

**-Esta comida para perro es la mejor-**

**-Y cómo lo sabe. ¿Acaso la ha probado?**

**-Inuyasha deja el plato vacío cuando se trata de esta comida.**

Ken tomó la bolsa roja en la que aparecía un pastor alemán y la depositó en el carrito. Luego se dirigieron a la sección de artículos de aseo personal. Pasta de dientes, jabones y papel higiénico se unieron en el carrito a la bolsa roja. Kaori miró hacia las toallas higiénicas... tenía que comprar algunos paquetes, también protectores diarios. Se acercó a los estantes y empezó a comparar marcas y precios. Ken se acercó a la sección de cepillos de dientes y shampoo. Encontró uno que le llamó la atención... esencia de jazmines. Se acercó a Kaori que decidía entre un paquete rosa y otro amarillo.

**-¿Este shampoo usa usted?**

**-No. Uso ese otro. El del frasco celeste.**

Ken tomó el del frasco celeste y cuando ella se volvió a seguir su decisión de compra, él destapó el frasco y lo olió. O eso intentó, porque ese shampoo no olía a nada en especial.

Si no era el jabón, el shampoo o el perfume (que ella no usaba) ¿de dónde salía ese aroma a jazmines que la envolvía?

Ken echó el frasco en el carrito y seguido de Kaori, se fueron a la sección de alimentos. La música navideña llenaba el ambiente. Ken usaba un gorro negro de lana, ocultando su cabellera y resaltando sus ojos violetas, además de un chaleco tejido color azul y jeans desteñidos. Kaori vestía muy similar, pero con el cabello tomado en una coleta baja, asi que ambos pasaban por el supermercado sin llamar la atención. Compraron arroz, fideos, harina y otras cosas de esas que siempre llenan la despensa de cualquier hogar. Iban llegando a la caja para pagar cuando se quedaron mirando unos momentos. Algo se les había olvidado.

**-¡¡¡Su regalo!**- dijeron a coro.

**-Ya sabe, lo dice en las reglas de la casa. Debe ser un buen regalo.-** dijo Ken, bromeando. En realidad, habían acordado que se regalarían calcetines y guantes. Nada más.

**-Dejemos el carro estacionado aquí y yo iré por este lado y usted por ese otro. Así no nos toparemos, maestro.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo. Quiero que el color de mis calcetines sea realmente una sorpresa.-**Agregó Ken sonriendo como un niño, haciendo un gesto de avaricia con las manos.

Momentos después, volvieron con algunos paquetes envueltos.

**-Kaori, hizo trampa. Trae más de dos paquetes.- **observó sorprendido.

**-Usted también.**

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Satori salía de la última tienda que visitó ese día. Pequeños regalos para sus padres, hermanos y Kaori. (Y otro para el pelirrojo). Había comprado un enorme ramo de rosas para decorar su casa. Llevaba el cabello largo trenzado y las mejillas sonrosadas por el ajetreo del día. Caían algunos copos de nieve nuevamente y fue toda una aventura para ella tomar el paraguas junto a los paquetes que llevaba y las flores, pero de algún modo se las arregló. En eso alguien chocó contra ella y le pidió disculpas. Satori se sentía muy bien, así que lejos de enojarse, dijo algo amable y sonrió. Un hombre que miraba un escaparate se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó esa voz.

**-Veo que esa persona ha corrido con suerte al no enfadarla- **

Satori se volteó y se encontró al sujeto ese insufrible para ella. La joven en vez de replicar (sabía de antemano que perdería ante él) miró al cielo (o al paraguas) con cara de "¿por qué a mí?" y siguió caminando.

**-Debo suponer que mi encanto no logra cautivarla.**- De pronto él caminaba a su lado. Le intrigaba esa joven pequeña. Tenía algo especial. Una vitalidad que le hacía sentir extraño y él quería saber por qué.

**-Lo siento-** Respondió Satori.-** pero es que usualmente tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de dedicarme a mirar a actoruchos y a perseguirlos por la calle pidiendo un autógrafo. Pero no se preocupe. Estoy segura que fans no le faltarán para decirle que su encanto las tiene cautivadas.**

Ese hombre rió quedamente. La contempló un rato y reparó en sus bolsas... y en sus flores.

**-Mañana es navidad y has hecho hoy tus compras. Vas muy cargada.**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Te ayudo?**

**-No.**

**-¿Puedo acompañarte?**

**-No.**

**-¿Te sujeto el paraguas?**

**-No.**

**-¿Te llevo en mi auto para que no te mojes?**

**-No.**

**-¿Te desagrado?**

**-No.-** Satori abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de su última pregunta. Y se detuvo en seco.- Mire, no sé qué demonios le ha dado conmigo, pero vivo cerca y puedo volver a casa sola, así que váyase a su hogar a celebrar con quien sea y déjeme en paz!

Aoshi se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección contraria.

-"Su esposa murió hace dos años. Desde entonces está muy solo."- recordó Satori.

**-¡Maldición!-** murmuró, cuando su conciencia la obligó a darse la media vuelta y buscar a ese hombre.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Aoshi miraba aún incrédulo esas rosas en su departamento. La chica de los verdes ojos chispeantes había llegado corriendo hasta él, la trenza medio deshecha y los paquetes arrugados. Ella no le dijo nada. Sólo le entregó las flores, musitó un "discúlpeme y feliz navidad" y se alejó tan repentinamente como llegó.

El hombre se preparó para dormir, sin tener otra cosa mejor que hacer en una navidad solitaria en una casa vacía.

Momentos después se levantó de la cama, fue hasta el recibidor, tomó el jarro con las rosas y las llevó a su mesita de noche. El aroma de las flores fue lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia antes de quedarse dormido.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

**-¿Y su familia no viene a verlo?**

**-No. Me envían tarjetas desde Kyoto, que es donde viven. El año pasado mi hermana estudiaba en la Universidad y vivía conmigo en esta casa, pero al egresar se casó y se fue. Ejerce en su ciudad natal, asi que mi hermana tiene a su propia familia y amigos y mamá tiene a mi hermana; son muy unidas y no tienen la costumbre de visitarme en estas fechas. **

**-Pues su familia es muy extraña.-**observó Kaori. Si ella tuviera un pariente como Ken, ni loca lo dejaba solo.

**-Se podría decir que sí- **dijo misteriosamente el pelirrojo. Estaba pensando seriamente en contarle a Kaori algo más de su "familia", pero se lo pensó mejor. Con los puños arremangados, el delantal rosa que usó alguna vez para preparar la bienvenida de Kaori y un manchón de harina en la cara, se dispuso a batir la mezcla de harinas y huevos en un bol transparente. **–Pero, y usted... ¿tiene más parientes?**

**-Sí, pero es como si no los tuviera. Verá usted… mi padre era descendiente de koreanos, por lo que mis abuelos y tías por parte de madre se alejaron al morir ella. Mi padre no tenía hermanos, por eso no quería dejarme sola, pero ahora sé que no lo estoy, porque tengo a mi sexy maestro con su cara manchada de harina, a su mascota y una gran amiga. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?.- **Kaori hizo una pausa sonriendo-** Pero usted... ¿se siente solo?**

Ken sonrió ante lo de "sexy". Nadie diría eso de él.

Tomó un poco de azúcar que espolvoreó sobre el batido que ahora estaba haciendo. Kaori por su parte, probaba una sopa que preparaba.

**-Antes de que usted llegara sí. Aunque tenía al perro, no es lo mismo que estar con alguien. Aunque viví con mi hermana mientras ella estudiaba, nos llevábamos bien, pero peleábamos más porque a ella no le gustaba mi perro. Cuando se fue, pasé este año solo y estaba pensando seriamente en alquilar uno de los cuartos o conseguir novia, cuando llegó usted. Desde entonces, no me he sentido solo. Me hace bien que usted esté aquí… tengo con quien hablar por la noche y con quien ver televisión. Supongo que dos solitarios se juntaron en esta casa, para hacerse compañía, ¿verdad?-**

Kaori le acercó un platito blanco con algo de sopa para que él la probara.

**-¿Le gusta?**

**-Sí.**

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Inuyasha aulló justo cuando dieron las doce de la noche, despertando a Kaori, que se levantó a ver qué pasaba. Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, envuelta en una bata rosa de franela. Vio que las luces del árbol de navidad estaban encendidas y una silueta se recortaba contra ellas. Esa silueta abrazaba al perro, sentados ambos sobre la alfombra contemplando las luces. El maestro cantaba un villancico en voz baja... y no se oía mal. Parecía un niño en esa posición y a Kaori se le apretó el pecho. Entonces, se acercó a él, que presintiéndola, se volteó. Ella le sonrió, se acomodó sobre un cojín a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino abrazándose las piernas. Ken seguía cantando bajito.

Tras ellos, una estufa eléctrica les daba calor.

Horas después, Kaori despertó envuelta en varias frazadas, sobre un futón. No recordaba en qué momento desenrolló la cama japonesa frente al árbol, acomodándose sobre ella.

Ken dormía a su lado, en su propio futón (él tenía tres para cuando las visitas) Abrió sus enormes ojos violetas topándose con los azules de ella y dijo:

**-¡Feliz Navidad!...** –se restregó los ojos y vio al perro dormir sobre el sofá. Luego se sentó y exclamó: **-¡A abrir los regalos!**

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Satori tomó una galletita con forma de muñeca y se la llevó a la boca. Estaba deliciosa, aunque... un poco quemada. Preparó una bolsa con más galletas de esas que había preparado y decidió llevárselas a Kaori al día siguiente, a la productora.

Las amigas se abrazaron en cuanto se vieron. Ya era 28 de diciembre y se iba el año. Kaori descansaba de una escena en interiores.

**-Es que acompaño a Kenshin y compañía a pelear contra esos tipos extraños y estamos planificando la escena-** dijo Kaori señalando a un ninja. Satori se sobresaltó al ver a Hannya pasando con su extraña máscara y saludarla. Para Gohei, un tipo muy histriónico que también había encarnado a Jinnei Udo, las amigas de Kaori eran también sus amigas.

Ken estaba ocupado con Aoshi repasando la danza de las espadas que este último realizaría. Kaori invitó a la joven a ver la planeación en el set, con la condición de que no hiciera ruido. Satori prometió estar callada.

**-Estas escenas de combates deben practicarlas mucho, porque son peligrosas y lo ideal es que salgan en la primera toma. Debemos guardar silencio para que ellos estén concentrados y puedan hacerlo bien. Por ahora sólo harán ensayos.**

Pronto Kenshin (O Ken, ya que estaba vestido con sus ropas de gimnasia) era atacado por las técnicas especiales de Aoshi que vestía similar a su contrincante. Misato, junto a Akira y Satori, miraban con interés la escena. Aoshi manejaba bien las "kodashis". La escena en la que él se "multiplicaba" debería ser arreglada digitalmente, por lo que Ken en ese momento quedó solo al medio de la escenografía, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba el verdadero Aoshi para repeler su ataque. Kaneda los interrumpía cada cierto tiempo, haciendo acotaciones sobre iluminación y tomas, además de hacer indicaciones a los actores sobre movimientos y actuación. Apuntaba todo eso en su "History board" para no olvidar las nuevas ideas.

Dos horas después, el director daba por concluidas los ensayos del día. Ya eran las tres de la tarde. Ken y Kaori, junto a Misato, Koji, Akira y Aoshi, más los Oniwabanshuu y Kanryu se fueron a la sesión fotográfica para completar la jornada.

Sanosuke se tomaba una foto con Kenshin Y Aoshi. Luego Sano era reemplazado por Kaoru. En la otra sesión aparecían todos los Oniwabanshuu.

Satori parecía un ángel de niña de tan callada que estaba. Observando todo con sumo interés. Kaori sabía que su amiga estaba sorprendida con el mundo de la televisión y lo mucho que trabajaban los actores: nunca más diría que ganaban dinero sólo por sonreír y decir tonterías.

Pero Satori ignoraba que alguien más la miraba extrañado por su silencio. Aoshi.

Y no solo extrañado por su silencio… también por el hecho de sentirse perturbado con su presencia. Y a la vez complacido.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U

Fin acto quinto. Septiembre 12, 2003-09-12

Notas de autora al 23 de Julio de 2005.

Mi prima aún sigue en Santiago y eso es bueno porque al igual que Ken, me dejan sola diez minutos y empiezo a sentirme mal. Más ahora que he iniciado un tratamiento con hormonas porque tengo los ovarios llenos de quistes. Para mí que tengo ciertas tendencias depresivas, este tratamiento me tiene un tanto decaída, pero es mejor eso a tener que operarme, supongo. Lo malo es que mi prima, que es en aspecto y personalidad un calco de Misao, se va dentro de dos días y no quiero pensar en que llegue ese momento. Me veré en apuros… la echaré mucho de menos.

Por lo demás, conversamos tanto que no he tenido cabeza para preocuparme de "La Fiera" que es el fic que debería subir este día. Y he meditado en que realmente este oficio de escritor es bastante solitario.

Hace un rato estaba escribiendo y noté un resplandor que se reflejaba en el techo de la casa que veo desde mi ventana… el asunto es que había un incendio a una calle, perfectamente visible desde mi hogar. Pensé que en tres minutos a uno realmente le cambia la vida: mis vecinos escaparon en pijama y algunas frazadas, sin quedarse con más para enfrentar lo que queda de este lluvioso invierno. Al menos la solidaridad no se hizo esperar y enseguida fueron acogidos en la casa de enfrente. Seguro que mañana sale en las noticias.

Qué más… hum… gracias, gracias nuevamente a quienes me han leído. Por ahora, por falta de tiempo no sé qué recomendar de lo que he leído en el último tiempo. Bueno, leí con mi prima un fan fic de Ranma que se titula **"Cañón Coyote"** y me gustó bastante. Es como un episodio escrito por Takahashi y eso es muy bueno. También he descargado vía Emule algunos Art Books de Rurouni Kenshin. Entre ellos el "Kenshin Kaden", lo que ha hecho que mi alma Otaku se conmueva hasta límites insospechados.

**Arashi Shinomori**: Huy, mi niña… no me he podido escapar. Realmente estas hormonas que me inyectaron me han hecho dormir más de la cuenta… el jueves dormí una siesta de ¡cinco horas! Pero lo que sea si asi se me quitan estas puntadas odiosas en el bajo vientre. No pensé que mi obra fuera tan lacrimógena, pero no sé, supongo que es porque le pongo todo mi corazón a cada episodio y transmito lo que siento al respecto. Sobre el chat, mi niña, me es difícil conectarme más temprano, porque mi hermano menor hace uso del computador hasta las 11 de la noche y si lo saco antes me pone una carita que hace que hasta las piedras se conmuevan de él. Por lo demás, mejor que tu madre te controle el horario, mira que la mía no pudo conmigo y resulté ser una noctámbula. Como el resto de mundo no lo es, sufro bastante adaptándome a los "horarios normales" cuando para mí es más cómodo leer hasta las tres de la mañana aunque me tenga que levantar a las ocho. Prometo leer el Amante Misterioso y dejarte review. Nos vemos.

**Kai 250:** Ajajaja, bueno, mientras tú tengas claro quien es quien. Al menos yo ya sé en qué momento te refieres a mí. Ken es un amor, aunque como todas las cosas también tiene sus puntos oscuros que se irán develando a medida que pase el fic. Inuyasha también es un amor de mascota, ya me quisiera una así yo, porque aunque no le resulten los planes, al menos su intención es benévola para su amo. Confío en que tú también tendrás amigos. Con el tiempo he descubierto que toda relación depende de tu trabajo y empeño en ella. Claro que es algo que toma mucho tiempo, pero créeme que ha valido la pena para mí esperar 24 años por estos amigos. Que estés bien. Un besote bien grande.

**Dark-Natt**: Bueno, seguiré trabajando en las escenas, y la idea de la reedición sería para un fic en especial después de éste… posiblemente reedite "En el Nombre del Padre". Pero como aún falta mucho tiempo, esperaremos. Te quiero agradecer una vez más por tus palabras y actualizaré pronto. Un beso. Nos vemos.

**Milan Kaoru KH:** Vaya… asi que has leído "Ante el Cielo"… me gustó escribir ese fic y aunque me gustan los finales felices, a veces uno casi infeliz no está tan mal. Como me gustaría sentir tan apasionadamente como en los relatos, trato de plasmar en ellos con toda la intensidad que puedo o que me permite el idioma.

Escribir es una cosa de práctica y lo mejor es que es una de esas actividades en las que uno puede ser autodidacta. Estoy segura de que con el tiempo ya te sentirás cómoda narrando.

Gracias por tus ánimos. Nunca están de más. Sobre la ortografía, mientras, deja que word se ocupe de ello mientras te ayudas con un diccionario. Un beso.

**Naoko L-K**: Hola, mi niña hermosa. Lástima que por estos días yo no pueda chatear ni menos dar esperanzas de aparecerme por ahí, pero al menos los mails no están de más, verdad? Un besote y nos leemos.

**Lady2scorpio**: Jejeje… realmente me agradaría subir más rápido mis historias, y más ahora considerando que la mayoría está de vacaciones. Pero lo cierto es que yo no lo estoy, porque por los paros universitarios, me alargaron el semestre hasta el 5 de Agosto. Gracias por escribirme, amiga. Y nos vemos.

**Minue**: Jajajaja, una de las escenas que más me gusta de este fic es la del control remoto. Quizá debiera incluir más de esas. Y bueno, como mi madre no me deja tener perro (y a regañadientes me deja tener a mi gata Kirara) yo me desquito idealizando en Inuyasha a mi perro ideal. Grande y juguetón. Sobre el encuentro entre Satori y Aoshi… es intencional. Sailor Moon me llamó mucho la atención y fue mi serie favorita hasta que me topé con Kenshin, porque nunca antes había visto a una protagonista tan parecida a mí y de edad similar (cuando se emitía la serie) que llegara tarde a clases todos los días, fuera llorona y además sólo pensara en comer a pesar de ser delgada, sin contar que el chico que le gustaba no le daba ni la hora..¡y ella salvaba al mundo! Entonces, no pude evitar hacerle un pequeño homenaje en ese encuentro, al más puro estilo Usagi-Mamoru… T-T ¡qué emoción…! Y los delirios de Kaori, sip, han resultado una valiosa fuente de información… Nos vemos.

**The Shade Ghost**: ¡Hola! Hum, verás, esta historia ya tiene su buien tiempo y justo la has empezado a leer cuando la estoy reeditando (lo que es bueno porque hay algunas escenas que me dan un poco de pena al releerlas) entonces, me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto este fic. Ignoro cómo se le llamará a este tipo de narraciones, pero la idea es hacer paralelos las vidas actores/personajes. Un beso, y que estés bien.


	6. Galletitas y Año Nuevo Un fuerte abrazo

Acto sexto 

**Galletitas y Año Nuevo. Un fuerte abrazo.**

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o—I

**-Tenía mucha hambre. Gracias , Satori. Están deliciosas. **

Misato también tenía hambre y le simpatizó a Satori quien no dudó en convidarle de sus galletas especiales. Akira pronto se unió al grupo conformado por Kaori, Ken, Satori, Misato y Koji, dispuesto a probar qué tan bien cocinaba la pequeña. Pero Aoshi, desapareció entre la gente, aunque, Satori, miraba en rededor disimuladamente con la secreta esperanza de que apareciera nuevamente.

Y fastidiada por pensar así.

En cambio, lo que vio entrar al recinto, fue un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rojas. La joven miró boquiabierta.

**-¿La señorita Satori?**

Satori firmó un papel y recibió el ramo. Akira se reía de cara de la chica que ya tenía admiradores. Y le hacía burla con Hyottoko. Satori, en un impulso miró al mensajero y le extendió su bolsa de galletas especiales cuando se rehusó a revelar el nombre de quien las enviaba.

**-Déselas a quien le encargó este obsequio para mí.**

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o—I

No eran una maravilla, pero sabían bien y eso se agradecía. Así como ella.

No era especialmente bonita, pero algo tenía... Aoshi se llevó una galletita más a la boca. Luego cerró el paquete y guardó las restantes para el día siguiente, porque quería prolongar esa sensación un poco más.

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o—I

**-Esta noche es la fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa de Misato. Todo el elenco está invitado, pero... ¡No sé que ponerme!-** Kaori miraba los dos vestidos que tenía sobre la cama para usar esa noche. Los compró poco después de recibir su primer sueldo (y ese día había recibido el segundo). Miraba uno y otro, sin poder decidir, vestida con ropa interior y pantymedias, y cubierta con una bata. Ya se había arreglado el cabello y hasta maquillado, según los consejos de Satori, pues ella no se maquillaba a menudo. Miró hacia su mesita de noche, la muñeca que dulcemente la miraba con sus ojos redondos. Si uno le daba cuerda sonaba una canción tierna y la muñeca movía su cabecita.

Era el regalo que le había dado Ken.

Y ella lo agradecía mucho, era muy linda. Volvió a mirar los vestidos. ¿El rosa o el azul?. Volvió a mirar la muñeca, como si ella pudiera responderle.

Un momento.

¿Por qué Ken le regaló esa muñeca?

¿Es que la veía como una niña?

Posiblemente. Él sabía que estaba sola en el mundo y que su experiencia con respecto a este era muy limitada. Como si tuviera 10 años y no 19.

¿Quería realmente que él la viera así?

No.

¿Por qué no?

Porque ella era una mujer, no una niña y él debía notarlo.

Ella quería que él lo notara.

Entonces... llevaría el vestido azul.

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o—I

Ken aguardaba impaciente en el piso de abajo, con su abrigo ya puesto, a Kaori que se estaba demorando bastante. Finalmente Kaori bajó las escaleras... cubierta con un abrigo negro. Ken le sonrió, le abrió la puerta y salieron. Akira los esperaba en su auto. Curiosamente, Ken no gustaba de los automóviles, por lo que, aún ganando el dinero suficiente, no deseaba uno. Junto con Akira estaba "Kanryu" y "Tae". Ken y Kaori se sentaron en la parte de atrás junto a esta última. Pronto las dos mujeres entablaron amigable conversación. Al llegar al apartamento de Misato, Kaori se impresionó al ver lo grande que era. Quizá más grande que la casa de Ken si él pusiera el piso de arriba al lado del de abajo. Misato estaba junto a Kaneda y varios actores de la serie, pero se separó de ellos para recibir a los recién llegados.

**-Akira, qué gusto verte. Hola, Kaori, Ken, Hitomi (Tae), Saigo (Kanryu). Acomódense, quítense los abrigos y déjenlos en mi habitación. –** curiosamente, Akira tomó su abrigo y ante la mirada incrédula del resto, se dirigió a la habitación de Misato, portando los abrigos de Hitomi y Saigo, sin vacilación. Kaori y Ken lo siguieron.

Ken se quitó su abrigo. Vestía un terno verde oliva de lanilla, de impecable corte. Se veía muy bien, bastante varonil. Su cabello rojo resaltaba y lo llevaba trenzado impecablemente. Kaori por un momento, se olvidó que debía respirar. Ella era la que quería impresionarlo, pero la impresionada fue ella. Entonces, se quitó su abrigo en tanto Akira salía de la habitación, convidado a tomar algunas copas.

**-Se ve muy bien, Kaori.-** murmuró Ken cohibido al contemplarla, mientras su mente le gritaba "¿Bien, no, maldición¡¡¡se ve exquisita, pero... grrrrrrr..."

El vestido azul se le pegaba como segunda piel hasta las caderas, donde la falda que llegaba a media pierna se ampliaba mucho, haciendo un interesante movimiento cuando Kaori caminaba. El escote era redondo, llegando hasta el inicio de los senos que acogían un pendiente de plata colgando de una cadena muy fina. El vestido se afirmaba en unas delgadas tiritas que, a falta de espalda, se cruzaban por atrás varias veces hasta llegar a un nudo a la altura de la cintura. Kaori llevaba el pelo recogido, con algunos mechones estratégicos cayendo como al descuido sobre sus hombros casi desnudos (y le estaban causando cosquillas) y Ken, bueno, pobrecito, tragó saliva y se guardó sus cinco mil comentarios.

Pero él no era el único que la veía hermosa.

**-Kaori, veo que te ves muy bien esta noche. Es una sorpresa verte alejada de los jeans y los kimonos. Una agradable sorpresa.**

**-Gracias, señor Saigo.**

"-Y eso que no la ha visto en el pijama rosa- pensó Ken con cierto fastidio – o envuelta en su bata, o con la enorme polera cuando no encuentra su pijama. Pero da igual, porque ella SIEMPRE se ve linda..."

**-Ken¿no quieres una copa?**

**-No, gracias, Saigo. No bebo.**

**-Lástima, te lo estás perdiendo. Kaori no me rechazará¿verdad?**

Kaori miró a Ken como necesitando su aprobación para tomar un poco. Este asintió en un movimiento que no pasó inadvertido para Saigo.

**-Veo que tu protector te lo ha permitido, así que tomaremos algo suave como tú. –**

Kaori fue conducida al otro extremo del salón en tanto el señor Kaneda se materializaba junto a Ken.

**-Se ve muy linda esa niña. Bueno, como todas las damas aquí presentes, aunque destaca más por ser la nueva en el elenco.**- Ken seguía con la mirada puesta en Kaori que se reía junto a Hitomi de un chiste de Saigo. **– Veo que no has querido beber, así que te traje agua mineral.**

**-Gracias-** Ken bebía y Kaneda lo miraba paternalmente.

**-¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos, Ken?**

**-Hace casi diez años, creo**

**-En todo este tiempo he sabido muchas cosas de ti –** Ken se sonrojó levemente al suponer a qué cosas se refería Kaneda. Cosas que él quería olvidar.**- Debo decirte que nunca dejas de sorprenderme porque al conocerte, pensé que tu sinceridad era debido a lo que acababas de pasar y que en cuanto lo olvidaras, vería alguna parte indeseable de ti. Pero ya ves, los años han pasado y sigues siendo sincero en el sentido de cumplir tus palabras y hacer lo que dices, por eso confío tanto en ti. Pero... lejos del deber, siempre me he preguntado si serás capaz de hacer algo que desees realmente.**

**-Señor Kaneda, yo...**

**-Te llevas bien con ella y no hay que ser demasiado astuto para saber que ella te aprecia. Pero tú... ¿le has contado algo sobre ti...-** Kaneda movía su copa y la observaba.**- ... Fuera de tu madre y hermana¿ O temes alguna reacción de ella?**

**-Yo...**

**-Si Kaoru aceptó a Kenshin, no veo por qué Kaori no pueda aceptar a Ken-**. Ken iba a replicar que no tenía sentido lo que decía porque la serie no era de corte romántico. Pero el director conversaba alegremente con Misato.

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o—I

Ken había comido, bebido (agua mineral) y hasta reído. Kaori también, en el otro extremo de la mesa, siempre escoltada por Saigo. En eso dieron las once de la noche. Ken se dirigió a uno de los sofás y se extrañó de no ver a Kaori... hasta que vio una ventana abierta y supo que ella debía estar en el balcón, afuera. Recordó que hacía poco había estado bastante agripada, así que fue a buscarla con su abrigo en la mano. Saigo monopolizaba a la joven esa noche, de eso ni duda. Y la tenía prácticamente sitiada en un rincón del balcón.

**-Kaori, si va a permanecer aquí, debe abrigarse. Recuerde que estuvo enferma.-** Ken pasó junto a Saigo sin mirarlo y le colocó a la joven el abrigo sobre los hombros. Y le sonrió tiernamente.

**-Oye, Ken¿por qué no le das permiso para que salga conmigo? Me gustaría llevarla a alguna parte. Vamos, eres mi amigo, hazme ese favor.**- le dijo Saigo mirando con interés a la joven de una manera que a Ken le dio bastante rabia. Más porque era evidente que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto a ese hombre.

**-Saigo, Kaori es quien debe decidir si quiere o no ir contigo porque ella... no es mi hija o mi protegida. Es sólo mi compañera. Yo sólo le puedo recomendar que no sea esta noche... porque hace frío... por otro lado... tú y yo no somos amigos. Sólo conocidos.**- La voz de Ken sonaba similar a la que empleaba cuando Kenshin estaba a un paso de volver a ser Battousai y Kaori sorprendida notó que por primera vez estaba viendo a que… ¿enfadado?. Por su parte Ken se interpuso entre Kaori y Saigo de manera inconsciente.

**-Saigo, discúlpeme, no saldré esta noche con usted. No puedo. He venido con Ken y con él he de irme- **respondió la joven con deseos de estar junto al pelirrojo para aplacar la ira que sentía en él y después… abrazarlo.

**-Vamos, nenita... –**Saigo se acercó a Kaori que había bebido muy poco, por lo que estaba muy lúcida y segura de lo que decía. Pero Saigo... la tomaba de un brazo, haciendo que el abrigo sobre sus hombros se deslizara. **–Este Ken no es hombre que pueda hacer compañía a alguna mujer, porque nunca ha estado con una, así que no sabe como tratarlas. En cambio yo sí. Y puedo tratarte mejor que él.**

**-Suéltela, Saigo. Ha bebido y no sabe lo que dice-** dijo Ken tomando el brazo del hombre y apartándolo de Kaori, que se acomodaba su abrigo perturbada.

**-Pero es cierto¿no? –**de pronto algunos de los presentes se acercaban**- Dijiste que no somos amigos, así que no tengo por qué guardarte el secreto de que eres homosexual. ¡Vamos, reconócelo...!- **gritó.

Ken no dijo nada. Solo miró a Kaori, quien decidió seguirlo. No valía la pena discutir con un borracho, así que lo mejor era alejarse. Akira intervino, molesto con quien injuriaba a su amigo.

**-¡Mira, Saigo, cierra el pico o yo mismo te sacaré de aquí!**

**-Pero si es maricón... vivir en un orfanato con tantos hombres lo dejó invertido... –** replicó Saigo. Entonces Akira le propinó su mejor gancho, haciéndolo callar. Ken se había detenido al escuchar lo del orfanato. Kaori lo miró extrañada. Pero él reaccionó y fue a buscar su abrigo. La joven lo siguió.

**-Gracias, Misato, estuvo todo muy delicioso. Me retiro.**

**-No es justo, Ken-** intervino el abuelo que interpretaba a Gensai**- Saigo es él que está diciendo disparates, no le hagas caso. Saigo es el que debiera irse.-**

**-De todos modos prefiero retirarme temprano.-** dijo Ken un poco tenso, entrando a la habitación donde estaba su abrigo.

**-Yo lo traje, así que me lo llevaré-** declaró Akira a los invitados, tomando al Saigo de la chaqueta como si no pesara nada. Cuando pasaron cerca de una mesa, Saigo alargó su mano hasta tomar uno de los cuchillos y rápidamente hirió a Akira en un brazo para después correr hasta Ken que buscaba afanoso su abrigo en la habitación de Misato, junto a Kaori que le ayudaba porque le costaba identificarlo entre los otros veinte. Saigo entró y cerró por dentro con llave, abalanzándose sobre Ken.

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o—I

Satori se asomó a la ventana de su habitación, mirando hacia la calle. Se puso un kimono celeste, bastante abrigador, y junto a sus padres y hermanos se dirigieron al templo a escuchar los tambores sonar cuando dieran las doce. Se había colocado una rosa blanca en el cabello suelto, de aquellas que venían en el ramo que le regaló Aoshi, pensando seriamente que quizá no era tan antipático, después de todo. Cerca del templo, entre la multitud que se agrupaba, Satori se relajó y reía junto a sus padres. Sus hermanos también reían y comían algunas golosinas, sin duda sería un bonito año nuevo...

Aoshi se topó con una solitaria rosa destacando en la espesura de los cabellos negros, y le llamó la atención. Se acercó para mirar mejor esa rosa, justo cuando la joven volteaba, riendo a más no poder, por la última travesura de su hermano más pequeño. Aoshi pensó que a ese rostro, la rosa no le hacía justicia, pero no se acercó, porque no quería que la alegría de esa niña se fuera al verlo, como sucedía siempre, aunque le gustaría que alguna vez, ella sonriera para él.

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I

Ken cayó pesadamente sobre el piso. Estaba tan absorto en sus recuerdos que no vio venir el ataque. Una patada en su espalda lo mandó a volar. Kaori quedó paralizada ante lo que estaba viendo.

**-Te digo que de un orfanato como el tuyo no salen hombres. Mírate, pareces una niña y te comportas como tal-** el cabello de Ken se había soltado, cayendo sobre sus hombros y resaltando las suaves facciones que él tanto odiaba de sí**- y por eso pienso que Kaori podría venirse conmigo, que puedo demostrarle lo que tú no serás nunca. Así como Kenshin no se merece a Kaoru por sus crímenes cometidos, tú no te la mereces a ella porque tú has...**

**-¡Cállate, Saigo!-** le advirtió Ken, incorporándose.** – sal de esta habitación. No quiero dañarte.- **el pelirrojo sentía que no podría contenerse mucho tiempo más.

Kaori los miraba.

**-... recuerdas¿Ken¿dónde fue que nos vimos por primera vez? Yo iba a visitar a mi hermano, pero tú estabas interno...-**

**-¡Basta!-** gritó Ken, fuera de si.

**-... y justo ese día habías sufrido una recaída...**

**-No te permitiré que le hagas daño a mi maestro.-** dijo Kaori tomando un paraguas y esgrimiéndolo como arma. Saigo entonces sacó el cuchillo.

**-Kaori, retírese-** Dijo Ken con los ojos oscurecidos de rabia. **– Saigo está borracho.**

**-No. Este hombre no tiene derecho a decirle esas cosas, ni a golpearlo. Es un poco cosa que cree que diciendo eso de usted atraerá mi atención y lo logró. Me da asco y lástima.-**

Saigo se abalanzó sobre Kaori que dio un paso al lado de él, alzando el paraguas y asestándole un golpe en el hombro, haciéndole caer. Este se incorporó rápidamente, para herirla, pero Ken detuvo el cuchillo tomándolo con la mano y rebanándose la palma en el momento en que Kaori daba A Saigo otro golpe en la nuca. La puerta entonces se abrió, entraron Kaneda y otros actores y deteniendo a Saigo, se lo llevaron a la patrulla que esperaba afuera, alertados por la llamada de Kaneda en tanto que Misato trataba de abrir la puerta con sus llaves. Misato pidió muchas disculpas a Ken y Kaori por el mal rato. Vendó las manos de Ken y el brazo de Akira, quien decidió quedarse más tiempo en su apartamento. Los demás se retiraron y Ken y Kaori decidieron caminar, más que nada porque él lo necesitaba. Aunque él le dijo a Kaori que se fuera con Kaneda en el auto, ella insistió en que se iría con él y fin de la discusión. Y ahora Ken iba muy callado.

**-Lo siento, Ken, no pensé que esto podría pasar... no debí estar con ese Saigo, perdóname.**

**-No se preocupe**

**-Pero te hirieron...**

**-No es nada.**

Así pasaron los minutos y llegaron a casa. Inuyasha estaba demasiado cómodo durmiendo en su casita como para molestarse en recibirlos. Sólo alzó la cabeza y siguió durmiendo. Algo le decía que esos dos no estaban para jugar a saltar sobre ellos.

**-Por favor, déjeme solo.-** Ken se dirigió a su habitación a encerrarse. Ese Saigo le estropeó la noche al hacerlo recordar cosas que Nihimura creía enterradas. Pero volvían para hacerle daño y recordarle lo que él fue. Kaori lo miró estupefacta subir la escalera. Y faltaban cinco minutos para las doce. Entonces escuchó claramente que Ken daba un golpe a la pared. Estaba realmente enojado y triste. Kaori pensaba hacerle caso y no acercársele, pero recordó que cuando ella estaba mal, él siempre la seguía y acompañaba y eso le dio la excusa perfecta para acercarse a él.

¿Y si no quería recibirla?

Pues tendría que hacerlo.

La joven se sorprendió al descubrir la puerta sin llave, así que entró despacio, como si temiera que él la gritara y la echara, pero de alguna forma sabía que no sería así. Se sorprendió al verlo con la camisa abierta y él se sorprendió de verla allí.

**-Le dije que no me...**

**-Mira, Ken... no sé que te pasa, pero yo no me quedé viviendo contigo para pasar el año nuevo sola, sin nadie a quien abrazar. A mí no me importa si eres homosexual o que hayas salido de un orfanato o lo que sea, porque tú eres Ken, el hombre más lindo y amable, al que más quiero y no pienso dejarte ahora que la estás pasando mal. ¿ Me entendiste?**

**-Señorita Kaori, yo... –** el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido.** -... gracias por defenderme con el paraguas, creo que usted tiene aptitudes reales para el kendo. Pero de verdad, creo que es mejor que salga-.** A Kaori se le estaba agotando la paciencia, y algo tendría que inventar. Vio entonces una foto de Kenshin Himura y eso le dio la inspiración para seguir, pensando en utilizar uno de los parlamentos de la serie.

**-Escúchame bien, Ken Nihimura. Si hay algo que odio de ti es que me hagas a un lado de tus problemas como si yo fuera una niña tonta que no entiende nada. A mí no me importa lo que hayas sido en el pasado, porque todos tenemos algo que queremos olvidar y tú no has de ser la excepción. Pero yo quiero estar contigo¡y no me importa bajo qué circunstancias!- **la joven se acercó a él y lo abrazó-** por favor, yo confío en ti, confía en mí, sí, déjame acompañarte... no ves que yo también... estoy muy sola...**

Ken había escuchado atentamente esas palabras. Mantenía las manos a los costados, rodeado por el abrazo de su bella pupila. Sentía en su pecho el roce de la tela de su vestido y entonces también la abrazó. Comprendió entonces lo que le decía el director en la fiesta... Kenshin y él tenían más en común que la apariencia física...

**-Sería mucho pedir... que se quedara aquí conmigo, así, como ahora. Sin decir nada más.**

Cinco minutos después, siendo las cero horas con dos minutos del nuevo año, Ken sentía sobre su cabeza, la caricia de Kaori que la rascaba suavemente. Estaban sobre la cama de Ken, él con su cabeza apoyada en la falda de Kaori y su mano sana atrapada en la de ella.

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o—I

Satori había oído hablar de una tradición de año nuevo de algunos países de occidente. Si una chica daba el primer abrazo de año nuevo a un hombre, le iría bien en el amor durante ese año. Satori esperó a que su madre abrazara a su padre y que este abrazara a sus hermanos. En eso una sombra se movió cerca de ella.

**-Feliz año nuevo, señorita gruñona-**

Satori se encontró abrazando un enorme bulto cubierto con una gabardina negra. Aoshi sonreía ante su cara de sorpresa. Pero ella no explotó, como él esperaba.

**-Feliz año nuevo, señor Aoshi. Gracias por las rosas. **

**-Gracias por las galletitas. Ayer me comí la última.**

El padre de Satori finalmente quedó libre para darle su abrazo. Pero ella abrazaba a su madre. Aoshi, por su parte, se alejó rumbo a su casa.

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o—I

Kaori despertó tiritando de frío y deseando tenderse, arroparse y seguir durmiendo así que trató de acomodarse mejor, cuando notó los cabellos rojos sobre su falda y el peso de la cabeza de Ken.

La joven lo miró con ternura. Ken…

No deseaba molestarlo, pero era necesario que se abrigaran ambos para seguir con el descanso, asi que musitando unas disculpas, se levantó como pudo y lo despertó. Ken la miró soñoliento y murmuró un "feliz año nuevo", para luego incorporarse tratando de alcanzar el rostro de la chica.

Y enseguida, rozando su boca, le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de bajar la cabeza y seguir durmiendo.

Kaori quedó sorprendida un momento… ¡Ken la había besado!... pero… en apariencia no había sido conciente de su acción. Por lo demás, apenas fue un topón.

¿Pero por qué sentía su corazón a mil por hora y las mejillas ardiéndole¿Por qué sentía ese cosquilleo en los labios?

Mientras, ella trató de acomodarlo mejor en la cama para taparlo con las frazadas y después de un rato, lo logró. Fue a su habitación y se quitó el vestido, poniéndose el pijama. Volvía del baño, cuando al pasar frente al dormitorio de Ken lo escuchó murmurar:

**-Prometiste que te quedarías**-.

Kaori suspiró asomándose a la habitación. Decidió entrar y lo encontró sentado en la cama, tallándose los ojos.

**-Ya volví. Te prometo que no me iré, pero tenía que cambiarme, Ken.**

La joven se metió bajo las frazadas de la cama y enseguida notó como el cuerpo cálido de Ken se acercaba. Éste se acomodó entre los brazos de Kaori, encontrando descanso y ella estiró una mano y apagó la lámpara del velador, arropándose después a ella misma y a Ken.

**-Feliz 1996, querido Ken.**

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o—I

Dormía muy bien y despertó mejor. Era noche aún. Estaba calientito, cómodo y feliz, abrazando algo suave y blando que le servía de almohada. Además, olía a jazmines.

¿Jazmines?

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido y recordó la noche anterior.

-**"Tonto Ken, hiciste algo que no debías".- **se dijo.

Kaori también despertó. Ella lo abrazaba y la cabeza de él estaba sobre su pecho, y la tenía de la cintura, pero ella no parecía asustada. De hecho, era como si esa situación fuera de lo más natural.

**-Hola.**

**-Yo...**

**-¿Dormiste bien?**

**-Kaori, yo...**

**-Si quieres, puedes seguir durmiendo. No me iré de aquí.**

Ken reaccionó sorprendido ante las palabras de ella.

**-¿De verdad?**

Ella besó su frente, recordando la imagen que vio la noche de Navidad, cuando lo encontró abrazando al perro como un niño. Y en ese momento ella deseaba acogerlo con todo su ser para que ese niño le sonriera.

Era increíble ver como de pronto cambiaban los papeles de protector… a protegido.

**-De verdad. Me quedaré contigo.**

I --o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o--I--o-- I --o-- I --o—I

Fin acto sexto. Septiembre 24, 2003.

Notas de Autora al 8 de Agosto de 2005.

Hola, mis niñas y eventuales chicos que leen.

Bien… hora de las disculpas por el atraso de dos semanas… pero creo que tendrán que perdonar que me retrase un poco más con las demás…

Ustedes sabrán que quizá la única cualidad buena que tengo es mi sinceridad. Posiblemente sea algo en desuso en estos días que corren, pero me ha pasado algo incómodo y deseo compartírselos.

Yo tengo un trabajo el día domingo y por lo general estoy sola. Pues bien… un "amigo" mío se puso a beber y luego pasó a verme, trató de pasarse conmigo y manosearme, aparte de decirme que ningún otro hombre me iba a querer por no poder darle hijos y estupideces así. Me dio mucho asco y aunque me pude defender y el asunto no pasó a mayores, estaba corrigiendo hace un rato las escenas románticas de este capítulo cuando me subieron las nauseas.

En realidad estas cosas me afectan mucho, me dan rabia… no me dan vergüenza porque yo no tengo la culpa pero me dan mucho asco. Ya de pequeña escapé de un agresor pero siempre queda el susto de que algo asi vuelva a pasar y la incomodidad ante el sexo opuesto y la verdad es que hoy me siento incómoda. Espero que me disculpen si no actualizo en estos días… de verdad que me da asco imaginar escenas así, aunque sean románticas y todo sea lindo. Porque tengo que evocar a mis sentimientos al respecto y a mis imágenes mentales y por ahora no puedo hacer uso de ellas porque me están dañando.

Les prometo que volveré pronto. Quizá la próxima semana. Pero si no es así, espero puedan comprender.

Ahora, como no todo es tragedia, les contaré cosas felices.

Hace poco en Santiago estaban grabando el final de la teleserie "Brujas" que en mi país ha causado sensación. Y por esas cosas del destino, yo estuve ahi.

Siiiiii, en una grabación real como espectadoraa!

Lo interesante es que para grabar una escena que seguramente no durará más de dos minutos, estuvimos más de una hora parados frente a la iglesia donde se casan algunos personajes. Entonces pensé en Actuación sin Libreto y que estaba bien cuando digo que se demoran mucho en grabar escenas. Acá repitieron cinco veces una toma de dos segundos en que un joven se acerca a una limusina para abrir una puerta. Eso me hizo meditar que ser director es realmente estresante.

La otra cosa divertida es que estaba leyendo unas cosas de la serie de Rurouni Kenshin y me reí mucho cuando salía el nombre del productor:

Kenji Kaneda.

Bueno, acá es Kuro Kaneda y es el director de la serie... pero me pareció una coincidencia tonta, y me hizo reir un rato...

Un beso. Los quiero mucho y gracias por leer esta historia nuevamente.

Agradecimientos a:

**Carla, **muchas gracias por tu mail, fue muy lindo y lamento no poder responderlo en extenso; **kai250; ****Minue****RiaN-KyoU****Lady2scorpio****Arashi Shinomori****; naoko L-K; ****Dark-Natt****gabyhyatt****Ghia-Hikari**

**Y a todas quienes de alguna u otra forma me apoyan.**

Blankaoru.


	7. Un corazón Roto El pasado de Ken

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin**

**Acto Séptimo**

**Un corazón roto. El Pasado de Ken.**

Kaori despertó cerca del mediodía, en el lecho tibio. Estiró un brazo buscando a aquél que le daba calor, pero sólo palpó la sábana fría cerca de ella. Kaori abrió los ojos y notó con sorpresa que estaba en su propia habitación. Y sola.

Kaori agradeció interiormente el gesto de devolverla a su propia cama: no era adecuado dormir abrazando a un hombre con el que ni siquiera se está casada. Pero, a decir verdad, no le habría molestado tanto tratándose de Ken… y siendo más sincera aún consigo misma, le hubiera gustado despertar con su cuerpo envolviéndola. De todas maneras, Kaori se levantó y se fue a la habitación del pelirrojo, para ver cómo estaba. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo mientras un tenue rubor subía a sus mejillas.

Ken acababa de llegar de su baño matutino y ya seco, se ponía una camiseta sobre el torso desnudo, de espaldas a la puerta. Asi fue que Kaori al entrar a la habitación sin hacer ruido porque pensaba que Ken quizá aun dormía, observó una fea cicatriz que parecía dividir la espalda de Ken desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo, a la altura de la cintura. La joven se quedó boquiabierta. Él se limitó a voltear y sonreírle con un dejo triste, conciente de que ella había notado una marca de su pasado que jamás desaparecería. La había presentido cuando ella entró sin hacer ruido. Sabía que ese día él tendría que dar explicaciones, en el fondo porque deseaba hacerlo y contarle a ella...

Kaori no dijo nada. Solo devolvió la sonrisa y fue al baño a asearse, con la imagen de la cicatriz de Ken grabada a fuego en su memoria visual… la evocaba a cada instante y cuando se secaba el cuerpo y se miraba al espejo, contemplaba su propia espalda blanca, perfecta como la porcelana, sin rastro alguno de maltrato. Ella a pesar de todo había sido una niña protegida y feliz y no dejaba de preguntarse cosas sobre Ken. Aunque trataba de recordarse que no era asunto suyo, tenía muchas dudas con respecto a él. Cosas que había dicho Saigo y cosas especiales que había notado de su personalidad, como cierta melancolía que parecía acompañarle siempre. Sentía que había muchas cosas que él reprimía y pensando en vivir más tiempo con él, tal vez ya era tiempo de saber.

Fue después del desayuno, que Ken la invitó a acomodarse al sofá para conversar. Kaori se puso cómoda. Se quitó las pantuflas y tomó una almohada para abrazar. Ken se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, de semilado para quedar de frente a ella. Afuera nevaba como hacía mucho tiempo no nevaba.

**-Ayer no he desmentido nada de lo que ha dicho Saigo, en parte porque no vale la pena discutir con un borracho, en parte, porque muy a mi pesar, decía la verdad. Yo quería hablarle de esto porque, en algún tiempo más, la información que va a estar circulando sobre nosotros será mucha, a propósito de la serie, y se van a decir hartas cosas y quiero que todo lo que deba saber de mí lo sepa de mi boca, aunque lamento que haya tenido que suceder de esta manera. Si tiene preguntas, no dude en hacerlas. No quisiera que desconfiara usted de mí.**

Kaori abrazaba fuertemente su almohada e Inuyasha sorbía apaciblemente su leche, al lado de Ken que le rascaba la cabeza.

**-Es cierto que salí de un orfanato, que mi madre de la que le he hablado es una buena mujer que un día me aceptó en su casa y en su vida, y mi hermana es una joven que me aceptó como hermano y que me ha permitido llamarla hermana. Son como mi familia de a mentiras, como cuando los niños juegan a la casita con sus amigos y se inventan lazos filiales, y quiero a mi madre y a mi hermana y les agradezco con toda el alma lo que me han brindado. También quiero mucho al hombre en quien he podido apoyarme y a quien considero un padre.**

"**Mi verdadero nombre es Isamu Kawada. Vivía con mis padres en un departamento, en un barrio pobre de Kioto. Mi madre era muy hermosa, muy buena y trabajadora, recuerdo que olía a azahares y me gustaba su olor. Mi padre –la voz de Ken se tensó- trabajaba mucho, pero era inconformista y siempre lo echaban de sus empleos. Se sentía frustrado y un día comenzó a beber y no paró más de hacerlo. Y también comenzó a golpearme cuando llegaba ebrio. **

**Yo nunca quise parecerme a él. Quería crecer para defenderme y defender a mi madre, pero a pesar de todo, era sólo un niño y encima pequeño, asi que al primer golpe yo quedaba fuera de combate. A veces, para sentirme útil en algo yo trabajaba por ahí y le llevaba dinero a mi madre, pero mi padre en la noche nos lo arrebataba y se iba a beber nuevamente. Eso hasta que mi madre sufrió un accidente mientras yo estaba en la escuela. Ese día la esperé y la esperé y cuando vi venir a una vecina, supe que algo no andaba bien. La vecina me llevó a su casa y me dio de comer. Por la noche vi a mi padre, venía muy triste y con la ropa desarreglada a buscarme y nos fuimos a casa. Esa noche él no estaba borracho y yo preguntaba sobre mamá, él decía que había hecho un largo viaje y que de momento, debíamos cuidar el departamento porque estaríamos solitos. Esa noche me abrazó tiernamente, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, y fue una de muchas noches en las que no volvió a beber y yo lo sentí como el padre al que quise alguna vez.**

**Mi madre estaba inconsciente en el hospital y yo no podía verla por ser un niño, no dejan entrar a los menores a los hospitales. Cuando fui consciente de esto, quise crecer, como nunca, pero seguía siempre en la misma talla. Mientras, seguía yendo a la escuela, trataba de hacer deporte para crecer rápidamente y entraba a cuanto equipo deportivo hubiera, aunque me descartaban por mi baja estatura y peso, pero al menos pude ingresar al equipo de kendo. Mi padre me cuidaba, pero no me dejaba juntarme con las vecinas. El día en que murió mi madre, supe el por qué… **

**Llegué de la escuela y cuando entré al departamento una vecina me sujetó para no dejarme entrar. Mi padre, furibundo, destruía todo y yo supe que estaba borracho. Escuché entre murmullos, que él había empujado ese día a mi madre por la escalera y que ahora ella estaba muerta y que él era un asesino. Desde entonces, mi padre empezó a beber, con más ansia quizá, nuevamente y yo era alimentado por las vecinas que me compadecieron ya que él se desentendió por completo de mí. Por mi parte, yo cumplía a duras penas con la escuela y mi entrenamiento pero cuando cumplí los doce años, ya no pude más. Un día, me encontraba en casa lavando mi ropa, él despertó en algún momento de su borrachera y vio como me acomodaba el cabello para cortármelo. Comenzó a golpearme, diciendo que yo... parecía una niña. Que me parecía mucho a mi madre, que la muy maldita nos había abandonado por ser egoísta y que él cargaba con el deshonor y no me acuerdo que otras tantas tonterías.**

Ken se detuvo al no poder controlar el temblor de su voz. Miró a Inuyasha buscando calma y éste le acarició una pierna con el hocico. Kaori por su parte solo apretaba la almohada contra sí, sintiendo como un frío recorría su espalda.

Después de algunos momentos, Ken recuperó su valor. Le dolía mucho sin duda hablar de esas cosas que él rara vez compartía con alguien. Pero la diferencia en esta ocasión era que le contaría la historia completa a Kaori y llegaría hasta el final, ya que por lo general contaba sólo fragmentos. El pelirrojo entonces tomó aire y enfrentó la mirada brillante de Kaori, con el rostro enrojecido ante su debilidad emocional.

**-Mientras él me gritaba, yo me tapaba los oídos, acurrucado en un rincón, recibiendo sus golpes... en algún momento yo me incorporé y corrí, corrí mucho, hasta llegar a una estación de policía. Como era muy pequeño de estatura, me confundieron con un niño y pronto una asistente social me sacó de aquella que ya no era mi casa y me dejó en un hogar de menores... -**

Kaori pudo imaginarse claramente a Ken maldiciendo cada noche el ser pequeño y odiándose por ello, pero en cierta forma, le alivió que él llegara hasta el final de aquella triste historia.

**-¿De ese hogar de menores te adoptó la que hoy es tu madre?**- preguntó la joven.

**-No. No era tan fácil como imagina el ser adoptado.**-

Ken sin pensar estiró los brazos hacia Kaori quien se acomodó entre ellos sobre su torso, sin dejar de lado la almohada y permitió que le acariciara la cabeza distraídamente.

**-Entonces, tenía doce años. Debía permanecer en ese lugar hasta cumplir los dieciocho o hasta que alguien me adoptara. Pude completar mi enseñanza primaria y secundaria sin mayores problemas, pero... ya todos sabían que yo venía de un orfanato y muchos niños o jóvenes no querían juntarse conmigo en la escuela. Después que había muerto mi madre me sentía solo, pero nunca tanto como en aquella época. En el orfanato era el mayor en edad y me hacía de algunos amigos menores que yo, niños a quienes llegué a apreciar mucho, pero, si bien las personas se inclinaban por mí en un primer momento, atraídos por... esta cabellera y mi aspecto debilucho, en cuanto conocían mi edad, se inclinaban por algún otro chico, ya que querían hijos que crecieran más en talla y que los pudieran mantener en su vejez, o a quienes poder formarles una personalidad, pero, a mis trece años casi, era muy difícil formar la mía. Así que al final, siempre se arrepentían de llevarme y se llevaban a mis amigos por lo que me duraban muy poco.**

**-Ken... -**

**-Es la verdad, Kaori... y en ese momento, quería desesperadamente ser aceptado por alguien, no importa quien... no importaba cómo... y fue así que al ingresar al instituto, conocí a un grupo de chicos que pareció aceptarme como uno más de los suyos, desde el primer momento, sin importar mi procedencia.**

"**Recuerdo que en algún momento me negué, pero pronto fumaba con ellos, hablaba de manera ruda y me drogaba cuando nos juntábamos en algún callejón. Abandoné el equipo de kendo. Yo sabía que eso estaba mal, pero... no importaba gran cosa porque así me parecía a ellos y estaba con ellos, que no les importaba si yo era más chico a más débil. Ellos me enseñaron a pelear a golpes y yo comenzaba a ser impaciente. En el instituto, a la menor provocación, yo armaba pleito. Antes había un par de niñas que se juntaban conmigo, pero en ese momento yo las despreciaba porque quería que me vieran como hombre y no como una más de ellas. **

**En el hogar de menores, la asistente social encargada de mi caso trataba de hacerme examinar por los psicólogos y médicos, pero yo no me dejaba como antes, en que debes ser continuamente revisado cuando pasas mucho tiempo allá, para asegurarte que saldrás bien a la calle. Cuando me echaron del instituto, tomé la decisión y también me fugué del hogar. Me encontraba con mis "amigos" y nos drogábamos y nos retábamos a pruebas estúpidas.**

----------------

Isamu caminaba despreocupadamente, las manos en los bolsillos, dirigiéndose a un lugar donde podría adquirir más droga para él y sus amigos. Siempre es bueno tener suficiente, después de todo, nunca faltan las "señoritas" que prestan favores sexuales de todo tipo por un poco de droga. También a él.

Pero se puso a llover, así que se arrimó a la pared de una casa donde parte del techo le protegía del agua. En eso escuchó gritos provenientes de adentro.

Gritos femeninos.

Entonces se asomó a la ventana. Un hombre con un cuchillo amenazaba a una mujer, evidentemente golpeada, que protegía a una niña con su cuerpo. El hombre se tambaleaba ligeramente e Isamu supo que estaba borracho.

**-Mamá, esta vez te protegeré...** - musitó, antes de arrojar todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta de entrada y lograr abrirla.

**-¡Déjela en paz!**

El borracho se burló de aquél chiquillo que apareció tan repentinamente y no dudó en propinarle una buena patada. Isamu se incorporó rápidamente y esgrimió su cortapluma.

**-¡he dicho que a esta mujer no tocarás un solo pelo!**

Isamu se abalanzó sobre el hombre, mientras la mujer tomaba a su hija y se disponía a huír. Pero volvió. Ese niño la estaba defendiendo. Si él no hubiera llegado, ella y su niña estarían muertas. La mujer tomó una botella que encontró cerca y la rompió en la cabeza del hombre, que esta vez quedó inconsciente y con una herida en el pecho hecha con el cortapluma de Isamu. Pronto los tres huían calle abajo.

**-Si vuelvo con él, me matará... si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta donde está mi hermano... –**

**-Y dónde vive su hermano?-** preguntó Isamu.

**-Está en algún lugar de Tokio, pero... no tengo dinero y debo alimentar a mi niña... – **la niña tenía cerca de ocho años y presentaba un moretón en su carita.

Isamu recordó su propia infancia. Metió la mano sucia en algún bolsillo y le dio a la mujer varios yens arrugados.

**-Váyase, busque a su hermano y prométame que nunca volverá al lado de ese hombre.**

**-Niño, pero... este dinero es tuyo...- **respondió la mujer conmovida con el gesto de aquél pequeño desconocido.

**-No soy un niño. ¡Maldito sea si soy un niño!.**- dijo Isamu con furia, dándose la vuelta y yéndose de ahí.

La mujer quedó de pie, contemplando los cabellos rojos en desorden alejarse y desaparecer al doblar en alguna esquina.

--------------

Isamu no tuvo mayores problemas en robarse una billetera y reponer el dinero que le regaló a la señora. Pensaba en su madre y en que aquella debió ser la solución a sus problemas: dinero. Pero madre ya estaba muerta y él debía ir a comprar la droga¿verdad? O el muerto sería él.

Había pasado ya cerca de un mes desde aquel incidente, cuando a uno de los chicos se le ocurrió la gran idea, mientras se drogaban cerca de una carretera.

Isamu se tendió en el piso. Cuando un auto se detuvo para ayudarlo, sus tres amigotes se hicieron con el auto, empujando al dueño a un costado del camino y recogiendo a Isamu, que declaró querer quedarse con el volante. Los amigos conducían por turnos, Isamu aspiraba un poco más de opio... estaba muy alterado porque esa tarde se había encontrado con su padre... se veía bien, parecía que llevaba tiempo sin beber. Se quiso acercar a Isamu, pero éste no lo dejó.

**-Hijo... –**

**-Tu hijo y tu mujer están muertos... no vengas a confundirme... –** Isamu se fue sin voltearse a verlo, pero supo que debía estar inmóvil en su sitio, recriminándose el error de tiempo atrás. Y no se equivocaba.

El pelirrojo al recordar, tomó el volante con aire desafiante, fumando un papelillo con algún tipo de droga. Quería olvidar, quería alejarse... pisó el acelerador y sus amigos le animaban a ir más rápido, pero Isamu se tomaba las cosas con calma, conducía en zig-zag haciendo sonar el claxon. Los amigos reían, alucinando... Isamu vio a su padre en el camino y no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él...

**-Me toca conducir, I... Isam... vamos, déjame el volante...**

**-Aléjate. Voy a matar a ese infeliz...-** respondió dando un manotazo a su compañero y alineando el auto para ir directo hacia unas luces.

**-Déjate de tonterías... nosotros vamos a conducir ahora...**

Uno de los jóvenes tomó a Isamu y lo empujó fuera del auto.

Cuando Isamu tocó tierra, el auto se estrellaba con otro.

-------------

Isamu recordaba esa noche nítidamente. Y se sentía culpable, ya que él había guiado el auto en esa dirección, era él el que quería morir y en cambio murieron ellos. Sus amigos, los únicos que lo habían aceptado. Los únicos que tenían quien los llorara.

Con respecto al otro auto... una joven de unos veinte años y su novio de veinticuatro.

Sólo murieron jóvenes y él, el muy maldito, quedó vivo.

Después de escaparse del hospital luego del accidente, llevaba dos días vagando por las calles, con la ropa destrozada, sin comer, con un papelillo con opio aún para sobrevivir esa noche... después... quizá pudiera irse al otro mundo... al infierno...

Le extrañó percatarse de que pasaba por el mismo lugar en el que alguna vez ayudó a una mujer. ¿Cómo le habrá ido? Un golpe en el rostro lo hizo caer varios metros más allá.

**-Maldito cabeza roja... **

Isamu reconoció en alguna parte de su atontado cerebro al marido borracho de la otra noche. El hombre recordaba claramente a ese niño, causante de su desgracia y su soledad. Comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente. Esgrimió una botella rota y rasgó con ella la espalda del chico.

Isamu cerró los ojos y esperó la muerte.

--------------

Kaori estupefacta escuchaba el relato.

**-Así que la cicatriz es un recuerdo de aquél día. Te la hizo ese hombre... **

Inuyasha había salido al patio a hacer sus necesidades. Luego volvió al interior de la casa y vio a su amo mirando hacia la nada, con los ojos tristes. Kaori reaccionó y le preparó algo de te. Ken agradeció y tomo algunos sorbos. Debía terminar el relato: sólo así, junto a ella, podría estar en paz.

----------

El señor Kaneda daba sus primeros pasos en la dirección de programas de televisión y luego de seriales. Un día se encontró a su hermana con su sobrina dormida entre sus brazos, en la puerta de su departamento al borde de las fuerzas. Cuando se hubo recuperado, ella le contó la historia del chico pelirrojo que salvó su vida y cuando pasó un mes, decidieron ir a buscarlo para agradecerle, pero no lo encontraban. Eso, hasta que pasaron cerca de la ex-casa de la señora Nadesico y vieron al marido en la calle, golpeando brutalmente al chico. Un policía de civil se acercó corriendo y junto a Kaneda, rescataron al joven; al marido lo mandaron a la cárcel, por intento de asesinato y esas cosas. Isamu, en cambio, fue a parar al hospital, inconsciente.

Y del hospital, fue a parar también a tribunales por su implicancia en el accidente donde murieron cinco personas, además de ser denunciado por el dueño del auto robado.

Pasaron muchas cosas en esos días. Entre otras, el señor Kaneda y Nadesico se enteraron de la historia de vida del chico gracias a la asistente social, ya que aún no cumplía su mayoría de edad y en cierta forma, era responsabilidad de la casa de menores aún. Por eso decidieron hacerse cargo de él. Porque él estaba solo e intuían que si pudo ayudar ese día a Nadesico, es que algo bueno quedaba todavía en él.

Pero había mucho que hacer por él. Como internarlo en un centro de rehabilitación, donde lo conoce Saigo. Isamu la pasó realmente mal los primeros meses sin drogas, después estuvo bajo un fuerte apoyo psicológico, siendo siempre visitado por Nadesico, luego por Kaneda y pronto por la pequeña Sakura, que ya contaba con nueve añitos y recuperaba el habla. Ellos le dieron el apoyo suficiente para sentirse aceptado y decidirse a rehabilitarse.

Desde el centro de rehabilitación, Isamu comenzó a estudiar para dar los exámenes finales del instituto y poder graduarse y obtener la licencia que le permita entrar a la universidad. Pudo nivelar sus estudios y a la vez comenzó a sentirse mejor. Un año después, quedó indultado del caso del accidente y salió del centro. Había cumplido su mayoría de edad y tenía una nueva familia.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**-Quería iniciar una nueva vida, lejos de Kyoto y sus recuerdos, ya que mi antiguos compañeros de vicio trataban de contactar conmigo y meterme nuevamente en las drogas. Yo no puedo volver a tomar droga alguna, porque después de la desintoxicación fuerte por la que pasé, mi cuerpo ha quedado ultrasensible a ellas y cualquier dosis, por pequeña que sea, puede causarme efectos fuertes, como si fuese en gran cantidad. Incluso puedo volver a enviciarme o matarme.**

**Kaneda decidió hacerse cargo de mis estudios universitarios y mi estadía en Tokio y yo estudié para ser Profesor de Educación Física, para ayudar a los jóvenes a buscar una salida por medio de la disciplina y deporte para sus problemas y hacer amigos al participar en algún equipo. Entré también al equipo de kendo de la universidad, retomando lo que un día dejé, y donde pronto destaqué, pero... ya no quería llamarme Isamu Kawada para que mis "amigotes" no me encontraran, así que Kaneda me ayudó con los trámites para cambiar mi nombre. Nihimura era el apellido de soltera de mi madre, y Ken... bueno, cuando pensaba en mi nombre nuevo vi una de éstas (Ken señaló hacia la pared donde tenía dos espadas japonesas) y se me ocurrió llamarme así, porque era consciente de que aún siendo pequeño, yo había sido como una espada en malas manos... y ahora yo quería ser como una espada en buenas manos... una espada que no se desenvaina a menos que sea el momento propicio... o sea, muy rara vez.**

**-Recuerdo que tú no querías pelear con Saigo, Ken... ¿era por eso?- **

**-Antes, yo tenía muy poco poder, peleaba enojado y con fiereza, pero igual perdía. Ahora tengo más poder, pero también más responsabilidad. Mi poder es letal, puede causar daño… no puedo permitirme enojarme y perder el control-** Ken tomaba una de las katanas y la desenvainaba.-** yo ya no quiero causar más daño, metí a muchos amigos en la droga, robé, peleé, herí, fui sumamente egoísta por sentirme incomprendido y no trataba de comprender a quienes me rodeaban y los dañaba... Ahora, no quiero dañar a nadie, aún si debo pelear. **

**-¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar con el señor Kaneda?**

**-Fue casualidad. Uno de los directivos de la televisora fue a ver una presentación del equipo de Kendo en la que yo participé como ayudante de maestro. Me contactó y después me contrató. Comencé a trabajar aquí cuando mi maestro decidió que yo no tenía más que aprender con él. Kaneda se sorprendió mucho al verme allí y yo también, porque antes nunca había puesto mucha atención para saber dónde trabajaba él, que era mi tutor. Pero he trabajado duro, por eso estoy donde estoy... asi que a diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, estoy aquí por mérito propio y no por ser el protegido de Kaneda.**

Ken tomó aire, guardó el katana en su funda y lo colocó nuevamente en su sitial en la pared. Kaori no pronunciaba palabra.

**-Este es un país en el que no se perdona el pasado de la gente. Yo me he esforzado mucho por borrar todo lo malo que hice, pero, a pesar de ello, una vez, una mujer dijo quererme mucho. Kaneda me aconsejó contarle mi pasado y así lo hice. Nunca más la he vuelto a ver. Así que en ese sentido, lo que dijo Saigo anoche, es verdad... hace muchos años que no he estado con alguna mujer... no sé, supongo que no les gusto mucho, pero no es cierto que yo sienta alguna inclinación hacia los hombres. En ese aspecto, soy muy normal...**

**-Ken...**

**-Kaori, si quiere marcharse después de escuchar esto... no la culparé. Aunque he de reconocer que uno nunca se acostumbra a que se vaya la gente que uno comienza a apreciar, como cuando estaba en el orfanato... prefiero que esté lejos de mí, pero que se sienta bien.**

Kaori observaba la espalda de Ken de pie ante ella y su cabello atado en una coleta. Se imaginó a ella misma viviendo lo que él... ella, que tuvo una infancia feliz y un padre que se multiplicó cuando la madre faltó... ella... tuvo suerte.

Ken se tensó cuando sintió un par de dedos deslizarse por su espalda, trazando sobre su ropa el camino que seguiría la cicatriz. Los dedos femeninos se separaron en su cintura, avanzando hacia el torso, ahora apoyando la palma completa en cada costado, para cerrarse ambas manos sobre su estómago, mientras sentía un cuerpecito apegarse a él.

**-En la televisora, todos te aprecian por ser como eres y pienso que jamás los has decepcionado. Has cuidado de mí dándome libertad de ser yo misma. Anoche observé que no bebiste, que no quisiste manejar el auto cuando Akira te lo ofreció. Si te juzgara por lo que hiciste, sin tener en cuenta esto, sería una persona indigna de ti, porque... es cierto que cometiste errores, que caíste bajo, pero, te levantaste, Ken... te diste cuenta, te superaste a ti mismo. Por eso tú no debes ser mirado en menos, o con lástima por tus orígenes o compasión por lo que viviste. Yo te miro con admiración... yo nunca te dejaría sin darte una segunda oportunidad como aquella novia tuya... quizás, incluso, te daría una tercera y una cuarta.**

Ken no dijo nada. Como respuesta se dejó abrazar por atrás, mientras su cabeza caía sobre su pecho. Kaori sintió un espasmo leve, como un sollozo.

Un sollozo de alivio.

Un sollozo de hombre.

Y ella, suspirando, lo abrazó aun más fuerte.

-------------------------------

Fin Acto Séptimo. Septiembre 24, 2003

Notas de autor al 22 de Agosto del 2005.

Bueno, queridos lectores… qué les puedo contar… generalmente desaparezco cuando mis problemas depresivos me pasan la cuenta. De hecho, lo he meditado bastante y consultaré esta vez con el médico de la escuela…

Bien… y qué me ha pasado esta vez?... que estoy enfadada. La razón… bah… ustedes juzgarán… es bastante boba. Tuve la mala ocurrencia de enamorarme de un sujeto que ve a través de mí.

Como la vida mía no tiene mucha relación a los fics que escribo, este personaje no se ha enamorado de mi sonrisa ni de mi forma de ser ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco de mis maravillosos ojos o de mi perfume en especial. Y les apostaría todos los fics que tengo a que ni siquiera se acuerda de mi cara en la noche. Quienes me conocen por msn saben que por apariencia no pasa el problema. Mi madre dice que hay una cosa que se llama química y que cuando no hay de eso en una pareja, no hay caso. Y evidentemente acá no hay de eso. Entonces… me ha tocado aceptarlo. Reconocerlo, admitir que perdí antes de empezar a luchar y que he perdido mi tiempo que es sin duda lo que más me duele en todo este asunto y mis ganas y mis lágrimas y mis sonrisas. En teoría ustedes dirán "bueno, ya aparecerá alguien que te quiera" y eso me repito constantemente pero mientras me siento especialmente frustrada.

Y por ahora, mientras lo acepto… ahhh… bueno, le pondré duro al trabajo, a los fics y a todo lo que mantenga mi cabeza bien lejitos del corazón.

Cambiando de tema y dejando mis frustraciones personales de lado, les iré también que no escribí porque estuve muy ocupada con un trabajo de taller en el que me fue bien. Asi que valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Y volveré a escribir tranquilamente. Lo malo es que tenía pensado festejar mi semana de aniversario (14 de agosto)subiendo todas las historias pendientes pero… ya se me pasó. De todos modos les comento que inicio mi año tres escribiendo en esta página. Ya veré si hago algo más adelante para celebrar ese hecho.

Por ahí alguien me comentó sobre una escena "nueva" del capítulo anterior, donde Ken besa a Kaori. En verdad, esa parte ya existía en el anterior pero pasó bastante desapercibida, asi que le agregué más narración. Jejejeje… Gracias también por su apoyo a mi persona… por sus ánimos… realmente por ustedes siempre vale la pena ponerse de pie como sea y seguir escribiendo.

Ahora, mis agradecimientos a **lilith uchiha, Arashi Shinomori,** (no aparezco en el final de la teleserie porque como yo era "público mirón", pos no salgo en ninguna parte) **Kai250, RiaN-KyoU, The Shade Ghost, Gabyhyatt, Minue, Onashiru Okanami, Naoko L-K, Dark-Natt… **muchas gracias por dejar review!

Y felicidades a Justary-dono porque le está yendo muy bien con su adaptación.


	8. Sentimientos, celos y el éxito de Kenshi

**Acto Octavo.**

**Sentimientos, celos y el éxito de Kenshin.**

----------------

Mes de Abril, 1996.

Inuyasha miraba a Kaori repasar su libreto. La joven de vez en cuando alzaba la vista y consultaba el reloj de la pared. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, Ken pronto volvería, así que la joven se levantó del sofá y calentó la sopa que tenía sobre la cocina.

Al principio no lo había notado. O tal vez no quiso verlo, aún indispuesta por el fallecimiento de su padre. Pero conforme pasaban los días, esa sensación dentro de ella se acrecentaba. Una especie de ansiedad que sólo junto a él parecía calmarse y daba paso a la tranquilidad.

Desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, los martes y jueves eran "los días de Kaori". Esos días, se despedían en la televisora por la tarde y Ken partía con rumbo desconocido, para volver siempre de noche. Ni Ken decía a dónde iba, ni Kaori le preguntaba. Pero no importaba, porque esas tardes solitarias eran sólo para ella. Se bañaba en la tina, ponía música, comía algo ligero y ordenaba la casa. A veces Satori venía a verla. Después, Kaori, antes de ir a acostarse, disponía de un vaso de leche para que Ken lo encontrara al regresar y lo bebiera antes de dormir. No podía evitar preocuparse por él y en el fondo deseaba que pensara un poco en ella cuando no la veía en la noche.

Pero hacía algún tiempo, esta "feliz" rutina ya no le parecía tan feliz. Y cada tarde solitaria, aplazaba más el momento de ir a acostarse. Conforme pasaban los minutos se ponía más nerviosa y sentía algo en el estómago, miraba el reloj y volvía a sus labores, sintiendo la lentitud del pasar del tiempo, hasta que un día se decidió a esperarlo en pie. Cuando Ken entró, la miró sorprendido, reparando en su mirada nerviosa y su gesto avergonzado pero no hizo comentario alguno. Sólo alzó una ceja y enseguida sonrió, lo que era suficiente aliciente para ella.

Con el pasar de los días, ya habían tomado como algo natural el que ella lo esperara para comer algo. Pero una noche Ken le decía que no era necesario que ella permaneciera en pie. No es que no le gustara la idea de Kaori esperándolo, simplemente sentía que ella necesitaba descansar un poco más. Si bien Kaori nada dijo, cuando él llegó el jueves siguiente, la encontró sobre el sofá, viendo la televisión. Él entendió que ella lo seguiría haciendo dijera lo que él dijera y no volvió a hacer más comentarios. Realmente estaba muy complacido con esa actitud… lo enternecía y a la vez lo halagaba bastante.

Kaori supo que algo muy fuerte sentía por Ken cuando ya no le bastó con esperarlo y darle las buenas noches y cuando cada cosa que él le dijera era para ella la excusa perfecta para conversar y así pasarse los minutos y horas junto a él, sentada en los peldaños de la escalera, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, aunque no tocaban jamás el tema de los sentimientos. Kaori se sentía muy cercana a Ken desde que él le contara su historia, y quería acortar aún más la distancia entre ellos , pero no se le ocurría como, porque parecía que él no tenía interés especial en ella. ¿Y cómo saber si lo tenía? Él era muy amable con todos... no parecía que se comportara de manera especial cuando estaban a solas.

En el presente, Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a mover su cola. Kaori apagó el fuego de la cocina y sirvió la mesa.

-Estoy en casa...- se escuchó.

Inuyasha se lanzó sobre Ken para recibirlo con su lamida oficial de "eres mi amo y te aprecio mucho" mientras él sonreía. Tras el perro, apareció Kaori, sonriente. Ahora ella podía respirar en paz, aunque su corazón se estaba desbocando.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ken doblaba cuidadosamente su ropa y la disponía sobre el silloncito junto a su cama. Se puso el pijama azul que era su favorito y se acomodó entre las frazadas de su cama. Seguramente podrían ir al monte Fuji con Kaori el fin de semana siguiente y la idea lo hizo reír quedo.

Ahh... le gustaba mucho llegar a casa y ser tan bien recibido. Su bella pupila lo esperaba en pie y eso él lo agradecía. Ambos sabían que luego del éxito de la serie, se veían muy poco fuera de las horas de trabajo, debían ensayar mucho y grabar largas horas para algunos minutos de Rurouni Kenshin. Luego seguir con el proyecto de grabar la música de la serie y tomarse más fotos promocionales. Practicar el kendo y dar algunas entrevistas... llegaban cansados a casa, para estudiar el libreto de la escena siguiente, pero, cuando Ken no salía, a las nueve en punto detenían sus actividades y se relajaban. A veces oían música, ambos en silencio, cocinaban para el día siguiente o conversaban... parecía que a Kaori le gustaba mucho conversar y eso era bueno porque a él le gustaba escucharla.

Ken siempre se preguntó que se sentiría tener esposa, aunque ahora último pensaba que Kaori era lo más parecido a una esposa, y quizá lo más cerca de una que él podría tener.

El pelirrojo no podía dormir aún meditando en ello, asi que se colocó de espaldas, con las manos apoyando su cabeza y mirando hacia arriba, murmuraba para sí.

-Pero a una esposa uno la mima, la saluda con un beso, le acaricia la espalda y luego, en la intimidad de la habitación... ¡No, Ken pervertido, no puedes pensar así de ella, que es una niña!. Además, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien que ha sido como tú, poco atractivo y además ex delincuente. Ella se vería mejor con uno de los guapos actores de la serie. He notado que algunos la miran con interés. Ella es muy bonita, es lógico que cause esa reacción... pero... ¿por qué me molesta tanto la idea? Claro, porque pienso que ninguno es demasiado bueno para ella y yo debo cuidar que esté con el hombre adecuado, como se lo he prometido a Kaneda. !Eso es lo que me pasa!. Me siento paternal…-

Habiendo resuelto el por qué de sus celos con Kaori, Ken sintió que podría dormir tranquilo. Asi que se acomodó con gusto para hacerlo y cerró sus ojos.

Treinta segundos después, se sentó prácticamente en la cama con la cabeza hirviéndole en ideas que iban a mil por hora. Estaba claro que no siempre se puede controlar el corazón con la razón y las nobles intenciones.

- ¡Mentira¡¡Al demonio con lo paternal, la quiero para mí!... sí, para mí. ¡Para mí solito! Y no lo entiendo… no entiendo cómo me llegó a pasar esto. Durante años fui capaz de mantener el control sobre mis sentimientos con respecto a mis compañeras de trabajo o mis alumnas, pero ahora… ahora algo ha fallado. La dejé acercarse mucho, pero¿Cómo resistirse a su sonrisa y a sus ojos? La quiero para mí… sólo para mí... y debe saberlo. Se lo diré… ahora… -

Asi fue como Ken se levantó de la cama resuelto a hablar con Kaori sobre lo que ella le causaba. El problema fue cuando estaba alcanzando la puerta, que una posibilidad se le vino a la mente.

-Pero ella... ¿Y si me rechaza?... quizá no me quiere y me ve como a su amigo mayor o a su hermano… quizá nunca me querrá más que como eso. Con mayor razón sabiendo lo que he sido, lo que he hecho, no querrá involucrarse con alguien como yo y es normal que así sea, porque antes me han rechazado por eso… Si le digo algo sobre mis sentimientos por ella, tal vez se asuste o se incomode y se quiera ir, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer con esto que me pasa?- Ken comenzó a volver a su cama con pesadez.- Y sin embargo, si tengo que callarme para poder mantenerla a mi lado, yo podría hacer eso aunque no llegara a ser mi novia ni mi esposa ni nada parecido… Pero en estos días, aunque sea así en mi fantasía... así, como estamos ahora... así... podré soñar un poco.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha observaba a Ken mirar a Kaori de reojo durante el desayuno. La joven vestía unos pantalones cortos y una polera grande, con una coleta alta como las que usaba para interpretar a Kaoru porque le resultaba bastante cómoda, viéndose al menos, de unos dieciséis años. Ken se ruborizaba ligeramente y volvía su atención a las tostadas. La estación de las lluvias había quedado atrás y ese día hacía ya bastante calor. Sería sin duda un verano caluroso.

Kaori se servía algo de leche y volvía a la mesa. Miró a Ken furtivamente con cierto interés y bebió su leche. Inuyasha emitió un gruñido y Ken, distraídamente, le echó un poco más de comida para perro en su platito.

Inuyasha no pedía más alimento. Era su gruñido de "estos dos son muy tontos si aún no se han dado cuenta de lo que les está pasando. Mientras, yo los miraré y me reiré de ellos, aunque espero, no sea por mucho tiempo" denotando con qué profundidad puede pensar un perro.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Satori llegó caminando hasta el templo Kanêi, donde Aoshi la abrazó para el año nuevo, sobre el monte Ueno, a cuyos pies se encuentra el lago Shinobazu. Pero no estaba pensando en Aoshi precisamente, si no en lo bonito que se estaba poniendo todo con la primavera. Ese día se sentía muy animada, le había ido excelente en los exámenes del instituto, asegurando su pase directo a la universidad de la misma institución. El futuro se vislumbraba maravilloso.

La joven se sentó en una banca y contempló el templo y la vegetación que lo rodeaba. Notó una silueta acercarse a ella. Una figura alta y delgada, de oscuro cabello. Cuando Aoshi se detuvo frente a ella, Satori obligada a mirarlo, notó que estaba más delgado.

-Hola, señor Aoshi, tanto tiempo¿no?-

La jovencita lo saludaba educada y tranquilamente. Aoshi se decepcionó un poco con esto. Esperaba un primer encuentro con ella algo más... efusivo.

Pero ella lo miraba sonriente y hasta le hizo lugar en la banca sin pensarlo.

Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

-Tanto tiempo, Satori.

Vaya. El sujeto recordaba su nombre. Tomando en cuenta lo famoso que era y las muchas mujeres que debían de desfilar ante él, era maravilloso que él recordara su nombre. Pero Satori no le iba a demostrar que estaba sorprendida.

-Leí en el periódico que estaba filmando una película en Occidente. Que era su debut como director.-

Aoshi se sentó junto a ella finalmente. Miró hacia el templo e intentó relajarse. Por qué junto a esa niña se sentía tan... ¿inquieto?

-Es cierto. Ayer terminamos las grabaciones. La edición se hará aquí. Fue maratónico lo que hicimos con mi grupo de trabajo, y es que debía apurarme para estar bien con las fechas en "Kenshin", porque dentro de un tiempo empezaré a grabar nuevamente con ese equipo la reaparición de Aoshi y necesito tener algo editado sobre lo que fui a investigar.

-Jeje, señor Aoshi, debo decirle que le ha ido bien a la serie. Es muy buena y usted se veía amenazante como Aoshi Shinomori. Pero lloré mucho cuando murieron los Onniwabanshuu. Me dio pena. Y me dio rabia. Ellos no se merecían morir, aunque yo sabía que pasaría porque colecciono la historieta... un momento... –Satori se quedó meditando unos segundos.- si usted va a aparecer nuevamente en la serie, quiere decir que... –

Aoshi rió un poco.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, Satori. La serie ha tenido un éxito esperado, dado el profesionalismo y la calidad de la historia. Por ello comenzaremos a grabar los episodios de Kyoto. El guión está en fase de adaptación. Hoy comenzaron los castings para los nuevos personajes...-

-¡Genial...! Makoto Shishio, Soujiro Seta¡el maestro de Ken!... Misao y los Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto... ¡me muero por conocer a quienes los interpretarán!-

-Pues ve a darte una vuelta por la televisora... –Aoshi no pudo evitar bostezar. Tenía mucho sueño. Cuando se bajó del tren, unas ganas irresistibles de ir al templo guiaron sus pasos hasta allá. ¿Destino¿Presentimiento? -... disculpa, decía que fueras a la televisora a conocer a tus personajes.-

-Señor Aoshi, se ve muy cansado. Mejor vaya a su casa a descansar, y ya mañana nos veremos en la televisora. Kaori ya me había invitado, pero de toda maneras, gracias por su invitación.-

Era curioso. Hablaban como dos amigos que no se ven hacía un par de días, y no como los conocidos que no se vieron en más de tres meses.

Satori inclinó cortésmente la cabeza hacia él, dejando deslizar sus negros cabellos por sus hombros y costado, pues lo llevaba suelto, liberando un suave y juvenil aroma con ese gesto que despertó los sentidos de Aoshi. Este se levantó, y sin detenerse a pensar, dijo:

-¿Sabes, tengo hambre. ¿querrías acompañarme a comer?... Por favor.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Satori se sentía extraña, vestida con su uniforme colegial, con su maletín en una mano y una cajita con comida adentro, entrando en un departamento desconocido para ella. Aoshi cerraba la puerta y encendía algunas luces. Estaba atardeciendo.

La joven paseó su vista por el departamento. Se veía bastante impersonal, en colores neutros, sillones de cuero negro, algunos cuadros, algunos muebles... típicamente japonés en la simplicidad del decorado y el resto del mobiliario, pero por lo demás... tremendamente frío.

Aoshi lidiaba con la cajita tratando de abrirla y servir su contenido en unos platos que sacó de un mueble. Satori buscaba afanosa alguna foto de la que se suponía era su difunta esposa, pero nada.

-¿Usted vive solo aquí?-

-Si. Si lees tantas revistas de espectáculos, sabrás que soy viudo.-

Satori comía de su plato, unos sushi y algo de arroz. Estaba bastante bueno.

–Si, lo sabía, pero usted no lo parece. Disculpe que sea tan atrevida, pero esperaba encontrar algo así como...

-¿Fotos de mi esposa y recuerdos de ella regados por la casa? No lo creas. Eso es imposible.-

-Pero yo supe que usted no había vuelto a salir con nadie... que aún la extrañaba.-

-Es cierto que no he vuelto a salir con nadie, pero no que la extrañaba. En realidad, no podría hacerlo. –Satori lo miraba boquiabierta, dejando caer los granitos de arroz de sus palillos sobre su plato. –No me mires como si fuera un monstruo. Pero es que no puedes extrañar a alguien que nunca amaste y con quien te casaste por compromiso.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

El capítulo emitido ese día fue aquel en sobre la lucha personal de un joven practicante de sumo Toramaru, para tener autoconfianza. Cuando terminó el ending "Conozco Lágrimas" (Namida wa Shiteiru), interpretado por Kenshin, Satori sonrió y detuvo la grabación. Ken cantaba bastante bien después de todo. Quizá debiera lanzarse como cantante después de la serie.

La joven tomó un nuevo recorte de revista y la pegó en su algo abultado diario de "Rurouni Kenshin". Repasó la carpeta y notó que tenía muchas fotos. Especialmente de Aoshi.

Aoshi. La sorprendió con su relato. Él se crió en una familia tradicional que acordó su matrimonio siendo él muy joven, con una vecina. Entonces él no estaba enamorado, pero pensaba que eso vendría después. Tras cinco años de matrimonio, decidió que ya no podía soportar más a su mujer. Simplemente no congeniaban. Le pidió la separación. Días después ella murió en un accidente y lo puso, sin querer, en el papel de triste viudo, y él se veía obligado a fingir que la añoraba. No es que no le importara su muerte, claro que le dolió mucho, más que mal, habían compartido cinco años, pero sus familiares esperaban encontrarlo "destrozado" y bueno, él tuvo que fingir un poquito para evitar problemas y recriminaciones.

Y hoy, a sus veintiocho años, simplemente pensaba que el amor no era un sentimiento real. El deseo sexual era lo que llevaba a dos personas a juntarse, procrear, tratar de entenderse y vivir juntos... y sobre esto, con Satori, iniciaron una apasionada discusión, porque ella si creía en que uno podía enamorarse y esas cosas.

-Le digo que si existe. Sucedió con mis padres. De un momento a otro se conocieron y decidieron que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Luego he nacido yo y mis cinco hermanos.-

-Pero así y todo, no creo en que uno pueda enamorase. Yo nunca me he enamorado.-

-Quizá es usted el que no pueda o no quiera enamorarse.- Ante eso, Aoshi alzó una ceja y paró de comer.

-¿Qué quieres decir, jovencita?-

-Que yo no le temo a nada y estoy lista para cuando llegue la persona indicada, lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que es mi persona especial. Pero usted... parece que está muy cómodo aquí, en su casa fría, comiendo en algún restaurante apuradamente para irse al trabajo. El trabajólico actor Aoshi Miyasaki, siempre se le ve solitario, no le gusta interactuar mucho con la gente... -

-Y si soy tan solitario, casi un ermitaño, como dices¿cómo te explicas el que yo esté contigo, aquí, comiendo, contándote mi vida y conversando?

Satori se relajó. No quería pelear con él. Así que dijo en tono de broma:

- Porque mi encanto lo tiene cautivado, soy simpática... ¡es natural que usted esté con alguien tan alegre como yo!-

-Tal vez tengas razón... – aceptó Aoshi, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y e inclinándose hacia la joven mirándola a los ojos-... me tienes cautivado. Y no sé por qué.-

En ese momento, los palillos de Satori, cayeron al piso.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Mayo, 1996

La actriz que interpretaba a Shura, la pirata, era extraordinariamente hermosa, pensaba Kaori que la miraba con cierta envidia. Había pasado el último día grabando muchas escenas con Ken y Minako, en alguna isla del archipiélago japonés cercana al puerto de Yokohama.

Aunque hubo días en que Ken se tuvo que quedar en una de aquellas islas para continuar las grabaciones nocturnas mientras Kaori regresaba a casa sola. También pasaron días en que no se vieron… y Kaori lo extrañó un montón.

-Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, Shura. Si quieres, puedes venir a quedarte a mi dojo. – decía una Kaoru siempre dispuesta a recibir a alguien más en su casa. Pero Kaori sentía que la prefería bastante alejada y que ni muerta la aceptaba en su casa. Eso la llevó a preguntarse qué le estaba pasando. No era normal para ella mirar con tanta saña a otra mujer.

Las grabaciones terminaron y todos se dieron la mano. Minako (Shura) se acercó a Ken que se había quedado un poco más atrás de Kaori.

-Hey, Ken, podríamos ir a celebrar el término de la saga de Shura y nuestra despedida¿no crees? Conozco un buen restaurante cerca de aquí. Estoy muy alegre porque he podido llevarme bien contigo durante las grabaciones. Eres muy especial¿sabes? Me caes súper.-

Kaori se desataba el nudo de la coleta, con rabia apenas contenida ante lo que estaba escuchando a sus espaldas. El director Kuro Kaneda la miraba disimuladamente, con curiosidad.

Él notaba que algo le pasaba a Kaori, porque la sentía tensa cuando interactuaba con Minako y de hecho, había costado para que salieran sus escenas con naturalidad. El señor Kaneda la seguía observando y escuchó la voz de Ken.

-Estaré encantado de compartir una cena contigo, Minako. Te espero a las siete en la recepción del hotel.-

-Perfecto, Ken. Iré a prepararme adecuadamente… ¡Nos vemos!- dijo adelantándose a los demás para cambiarse rápido de atuendo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori se acomodó en algún asiento de la furgoneta de la televisora que los llevaba de vuelta a Tokio. Atardecía y el señor Kaneda se sentó a su lado. Ella iba bastante callada. Kaneda le extendió un nuevo libreto para que lo estudiara. Comenzaba la saga de Kyoto.

-Minako es muy buena actriz, estoy pensando en que ella podría interpretar a Misao.

-Ya.- musitó la joven con cierto fastidio.

-¿Qué piensas? Tú eres muy importante para la serie y para el equipo, por eso me es importante tu opinión, Kaori.-

-Pienso... – dijo la joven después de un rato. - ... que Misao debe ser más bajita y verse más juvenil. –

Kaneda la observó por un momento, tratando de adivinar qué podría estar sucediendo con ella que se comportaba tan extraña.

-Tienes razón, Kaori. Toda la razón. Por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo. Y con Ken. Es una situación que afecta a ambos. De momento hablaré contigo. Por favor, escúchame atentamente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ken llegó al día siguiente, muy temprano. Era sábado y descansaría. Entró a la casa sin hacer ruido alguno, costumbre adquirida en el orfanato, cuando algunos niños más grandes se aprovechaban de su porte menudo para golpearlo y él quería ser invisible. Inuyasha dormía tan profundamente que ni lo sintió. Ken se dirigió al baño que estaba en el segundo piso.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente dejando escapar una nube de vapor perfumado. Kaori salió envuelta en una toalla pequeña, que cubría desde sus pechos hasta sus muslos. El cabello lo llevaba mojado y suelto y solo el Cielo sabía en qué pensaba porque no vio a Ken de inmediato.

Era obvio que Kaori no esperaba que llegara y chocó contra él, tambaleándose con el impacto.

Ken rápidamente rodeó la cintura femenina para evitar que cayera, y la toalla se deslizó un poco, dejando entrever parte generosa de sus senos y atrayendo la mirada de Ken sobre ellos.

La joven, aún atontada por el golpe, intentaba acomodarse la toalla, siempre entre los brazos de su maestro sin atreverse a mirarlo al rostro y sintiendo sus mejillas arder luego de la sorpresa inicial y tomar conciencia de su semidesnudez. Pareció que transcurría una eternidad.

-Maestro, no lo esperaba. Discúlpeme, por presentarme así, es que pensé que estaría sola y no me preocupé de traer mi bata... – murmuró ella.

Ken observó a una ruborizada Kaori. Su piel estaba aún húmeda y tibia y ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Y él quería apretar ese abrazo un poco más, sintiéndola sobre él. Pero en vez de eso, respiró hondo, la soltó y le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

–Soy yo el que no avisó que llegaría. Anoche me acosté temprano para volver rápido hoy y descansar. Debí haberle llamado por teléfono, Kaori. Discúlpeme.- enseguida Ken pensó:"Pero te extrañaba y me moría de ganas por saber que estabas bien. Y veo que estás –¡glups!- demasiado bien". Para añadir después - Quería descansar aquí en casa el fin de semana. ¿Y usted, en pie tan temprano¿va a salir?-

Kaori recordó que él había salido con la boba esa de Minako la noche anterior y tuvo unas ganas enormes de abofetearlo "a lo Kaoru". En cierta forma se alegró que se haya acostado temprano.

"Eso significa que la comida fue corta, quizá se estropeó, ja, ja, ja, pero, Kaori¿porqué te alegras ante tal pensamiento? Kaori mala, acaso estás... ¿acaso estás celosa, no, imposible, pero... me da mucha rabia que haya estado con alguien que no sea yo... siento que... siento que él debiera estar conmigo todo el tiempo... que yo puedo ser su mejor compañía porque yo nunca lo abandonaría por su pasado, porque sin importar nada más, quiero estar junto a él, así como ahora, cerca. Tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi piel, y el calor de la suya. Tan cerca que puedo mirarme en sus ojos, que son tan bonitos cuando me miran así..."-

Kaori no contestaba a la pregunta de Ken y lo miraba de manera extraña mientras apretaba la toalla más firmemente contra ella. Ken comenzó a ruborizarse levemente y a ponerse nervioso.

"Por qué¿por qué estoy pensando en esto¿Por qué lo pensé anoche¿Acaso él... me gusta? Bueno, ya sé que me gusta un poco, pero, antes me han gustado otros hombres, incluso actores de la productora, y no había sentido... nada tan fuerte como esto. Ken, maestro¿qué me has hecho?"

Kaori buscaba frenéticamente una respuesta a estas interrogantes, mirando, sin darse cuenta, a los labios de su maestro. Quizá, si ella los tocara con los suyos, podría saber exactamente que sentía por él. Era fácil… ya lo había hecho para el Año Nuevo y había sentido su suavidad sobre los de ella. Pero ahora sentía que sus sentimientos con respecto a él habían cambiado bastante…

Sólo un poco más cerca. Era cosa de alzar el rostro y juntarlo al suyo. Él no se alejaría, algo dentro de ella se lo aseguraba, quizá su instinto femenino era lo único que la guiaba a ese pensamiento a falta de experiencia con los hombres; quizá el pensamiento repentino de saberse mujer que pertenece a ese hombre en especial. Quizá el anhelo repentino de ser la mujer de ese hombre en especial.

Ken también la miraba, tomándola de los brazos sin percatarse, pensando.

"¿Por qué me mira así, Kaori, qué le sucede¿Acaso la he asustado¿Acaso es tan obvio que siento algo, que mirándola así como ahora he comenzado a desearla fuertemente, como tantas otras veces a lo largo del último tiempo? Y nunca antes fue necesario que estuviera semidesnuda ante mí, porque mi deseo va más allá de lo netamente carnal. Si supiera que anoche Misaki me presentó a su novio, que me alejé temprano de ellos para estar aquí temprano y compartirle mi día libre. Si supiera que he soñado muchas veces que te quedas mirándome así como ahora y se acerca y me besa... me sé esos labios de memoria... puedo evocarlos nítidamente en cualquier momento... Kaori. Pero eso está sólo en mi fantasía. Quizá, realmente la he asustado. Debo ser más cuidadoso con mis acciones"

Kaori sintió la chaqueta de Ken deslizarse, llevada por las manos masculinas desde sus hombros hasta caer al suelo. Sintió también algo de frío en la espalda. Y Ken apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, mirándola fijamente y notando su temblor, aspirando su aroma natural delicioso. Sólo uno, un beso y él quedaría conforme, no importando si ella se enojaba y se alejaba. Él atesoraría ese momento en su memoria, en cada uno de sus sentidos, y luego vería la forma de enamorarla, de ser digno de ella.

Pero ahora, sólo un beso, nada más. Sólo era cosa de acercarse un poco...

-¡Guau!-

Inuyasha saltó sobre Ken, alegre de ver a su amo. Tarde le advirtió su instinto canino que acababa de estropear un momento de esos que no se repiten. Inuyasha le lamió el rostro a Ken y movía su cola. Kaori entonces, perdida la magia, se echó la chaqueta de Ken sobre los hombros nuevamente y se metió en su habitación a vestirse. Él, por su parte, se metió al baño. Debía limpiar un delgado hilillo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori bajó la escalera, media hora después. Acompañó a Ken a desayunar.

-Pienso que esta tarde podríamos salir. Puede invitar a Satori para que venga con nosotros.

-Discúlpeme, maestro, pero tengo algo que hacer.-

-Bueno, Kaori... mientras no quiera irse nuevamente de aquí, todo estará bien. Me han gustado mucho los calcetines y guantes que me regaló para la navidad y quiero que este año me haga otro regalo así. También me ha gustado mucho esta cadenita. – Ken mostró que aún la traía con él. Era una cadenita de plata, con una letra "K" colgando de ella. Claro que para él era de "Kaori". Más que mal, su nombre original era Isamu.

Kaori bajó triste la vista. Ken quedó paralizado por un momento, muy breve.

-¿Se va a ir?

-Si. Debo buscar departamento. Anoche hablé con Kaneda. No puedo seguir viviendo aquí.

-¿Oro?

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto Octavo. Septiembre 30, 2003.

Notas de autora al 17 de Septiembre de 2005.

O.o

Bien, si quieren liquidarme, las entenderé.

Aunque tampoco la he pasado muy bien en el último tiempo…

Por ahora, veamos, tengo un montón de tareas por terminar, dos fics que terminar de una vez por todas y solo Dios sabe cuando volverá mi inspiración.

El problema es que no hay amor… creo que algo comenté en un fic anterior de que estaba un tanto triste por un chico que no me daba ni la hora. Y como no estoy enamoradita , pues no sé de dónde sacar inspiración, asi que, si quieren golpear brutalmente a alguien, deben dirigirse al sujeto ese que se rehusó a ser mi muso y a apapacharme.

Jajaja… es increíble la cantidad de tonterías que puedo escribir en tan pocas líneas. Pero supongo que si puedo escribir, es que ya estoy mejor¿no?.

Espero vernos pronto y les mando un cariñoso y afectuosísimo saludo a todas y todos ustedes. En especial a Monika-san, kanke-chan, Carla, Dark-Natt, Onashiru Okanami, Gaby hyatt, Arashi Shinomori (si… ya pronto nos conoceremos!) y Minue.

Es lindo septiembre porque viene la primavera y en estos días todas las casas tienen una bandera chilena en los jardines o ventanas y los niños encumbran volantines… de hecho, creo que yo también lo intentaré para ser más feliz.

Por ahora, volveré a mis tareas, pero mañana, que es 18 de Septiembre, día de celebración (se dice día de la Independencia pero históricamente no fue así) trataré de salir a alguna fonda a celebrar como Dios manda… por ahora…

¡VIVA CHILE, MIERDA!

Jeje.


	9. Retroceso

Buaaaa, Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al ídolo, al hombre que más admiro (después de mi padre, claro) a Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei, master, sama, etc, y a los descriteriados que le dieron tan triste final en el Seisohen (si, si, estaba tan feliz de ver a Kaoru que se le borró la cicatriz, pero... ¡no es justo! Snif, snif.) Los personajes que aquí aparecen, creo que son míos... en fin, hago esto sólo para pasar el rato y entretenerles a ustedes.

**Acto Noveno.**

**Retroceso.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ken estaba realmente choqueado con lo que le acababa de decir Kaori. ¿Se iría? ¿Tendría que separarse de ella justo ahora que él estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por retenerla? El corazón pareció detenerse en su pecho.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó.

Aparentando una calma que no sentía, Ken tomó el auricular. Era Kaneda… tenía que hablar con ellos y Ken le dijo que lo mejor sería hacerlo cuanto antes, invitándolo a la casa. Kaneda aceptó almorzar ese mismo día.

-Ken.- dijo Kaneda más tarde al iniciar la conversación.- Lo que sucede es que la productora empezará una nueva serie de televisión y necesitan de esta casa… por lo tanto tendrás que desocupar con Kaori a finales de la próxima semana… lamento informarte con tan poco tiempo. Yo mismo supe eso ayer y algo le comenté a Kaori para que viera la posibilidad de mudarse.-

-Pero yo pensaba que esta casa era de Ken… - comentó la joven algo insegura ante los hombres.

Ken contestó su pregunta.

-Lo que pasa es que necesitaban un cuidador para esta casa y como yo era solo con mi perro… me la encargaron. Antes vivía en un pequeño departamento del centro, pero me echaron debido a Inuyasha. Luego viví con Kaneda y su esposa Miranda y cuando salió esta posibilidad hace tres años, la acepté de inmediato. Además, aquí pude acoger a mi hermana cuando hizo un intercambio en la universidad… después llegó usted, Kaori. Lamento no haberle dicho antes que la casa no era mía realmente… yo sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que entregarla.-

Ken pensaba que no debía ser agradable para Kaori perder su propia casa y luego ir a parar a otra de la que tenía que irse en cuanto se empezaba a acostumbrar. Él mismo odio mucho esa situación cuando era un chico.

-Esta casa está acondicionada para ser usada como escenografía y para tener cámaras adentro, además de una bonita fachada… la productora me dio algunas direcciones de habitaciones para colocarlos mientras se desocupa la casa nuevamente, pero son espacios muy pequeños, para gente soltera. Por eso le advertí a Kaori que se preparara para vivir sola. Pero esta mañana pude contactar con un amigo que tiene un departamento para dos… es un espacio pequeño pero mucho mejor que los que les puede ofrecer la productora y está a muy buen precio de alquiler. Por lo demás… yo puedo quedarme con Inuyasha en mi casa… y bueno, eso les quería comentar. - Kaneda tomaba algo de té después de la comida.- Ahora deben decidir si desean seguir viviendo juntos o no, para que yo pueda ayudarles con los arreglos necesarios en la mudanza. Pero deben darme la respuesta ahora. Debo llamar en una hora a mi amigo.-

Kaori miró a Ken de reojo. Era todo tan repentino… y por lo demás, ¿Querría él seguir viviendo con ella? Es cierto que se llevaban estupendamente, pero quizá él quisiera convivir con otra persona, alguna amiga o amigo o estar solo de nuevo sin nadie invadiendo su espacio... entonces se topó con los ojos violeta que la miraban con preocupación.

-"Sin duda la he asustado esta mañana, por eso es posible que ella quiera irse de mi lado. Pero al menos, debo intentar llevármela... "- pensaba Ken, recordando el incidente del baño. Luego miró al señor Kaneda con decisión. – A mí, personalmente, no me molesta vivir con Kaori, puesto que nos complementamos muy bien, es muy buena compañía.-

Kaneda notó algo en los ojos de Ken. Un algo que le llamó la atención… ahora faltaba ver qué decía Kaori.

-Yo ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de vivir sola, señor Kaneda, pero ante la solución que usted plantea solo puedo decir que me siento muy cómoda viviendo con Ken. Además... no me queda familia... no quisiera estar sola, quisiera seguir con él, si a Ken no le molesta. Y quiero darle las gracias por las molestias.-

Kaneda sonrió para Kaori y Ken. Habiendo resuelto el problema, decidió dar una respuesta afirmativa a su amigo sobre el trato que harían.

Kaori a su vez miró a Ken. Pensaba que sin duda ella debía gustarle, porque de otro modo, él no hubiera declarado que quería seguir viviendo con ella. Sin embargo, la verdadera naturaleza de las palabras de Ken se hicieron presentes para la joven cuando él declaró:

-Es mejor que vivamos juntos. Es peligroso que Kaori viva sola. Siendo yo más maduro, la protegeré.

Aunque Kaori estaba molesta con el tinte de hermano mayor que tenía Ken hacia ella, estaba satisfecha de seguir viviendo con él. Había descubierto que quería al pelirrojo mucho más intensamente de lo que pensaba en un comienzo, y ahora, tendría la oportunidad de... enamorarlo y borrarle sus buenas intenciones para con ella. Trazando futuros planes, decidió visitar a su amiga Satori para pedirle consejo debido a que tenía más experiencia con chicos. Se arreglaría más, se maquillaría, haría lo necesario para que él se fijara en ella, estaba decidido.

Pero el pasado siempre se hace presente de alguna forma y quizá, estos planes que hacían que su corazón temblara ligeramente como pajarillo acomodando sus alas para descansar, no serían tan fáciles de concretar como ella creía. Y la tormenta no se hizo esperar demasiado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Satori aun no podía creer en su suerte.

Había ido a ver a Kaori como le había prometido, a la productora, justo el día en que estaban haciendo cástings para encontrar a una Misao para la saga de Kyoto próxima a grabarse. Pero en algún momento, Akira le lanzó un papel a la cabeza, antes de decir en voz alta para que escucharan todos.

-Tú tienes más cara de comadreja que nadie. Serías la Mísao perfecta… además, eres igual de enana y pareces lagartija de lo flaca que estás.-

Las palabras de Akira llamaron la atención de Kaneda y de algunas personas que estaba viendo a las "Misaos". Entre esas personas, estaba el dibujante de la historieta original de Rurouni Kenshin, el señor Watsuki, quien había sido invitado a ver a la selección de personajes.

Posiblemente no se hubieran fijado mucho en Satori si ésta, en un impulso, no le hubiera dado la tremenda patada que le dio a Akira en el trasero, mientras le gritaba:

-Pues a ver quien tiene cara de comadreja, ¡¡¡cabeza de gallo!.-

El señor Kaneda y Watsuki se miraron por un momento de mutuo entendimiento. Esa chica no tenía modales, parecía una pequeña peleonera y gamberra… ¡era la perfecta Misao!. Dos días después, habiendo llegado a un acuerdo con el instituto de Satori y sus próximas ausencias a clases (afortunadamente tenía buenas calificaciones así que no le hicieron problema si faltaba algunos días) y con la autorización de sus padres, ella firmaba contrato. Sería Misao Makimashi. Enseguida le advirtieron que tendría que recibir lecciones de kempo.

Satori pensó que sería genial. Seguramente Ken le enseñaría y junto a Kaori se divertirían mucho junto a sus compañeros intérpretes de los Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto. ¡Qué maravilloso era vivir su historieta favorita!

En ese momento, Satori esperaba impaciente en el gimnasio. Pensaba hacerle la vida imposible a Ken y hacerlo reír tanto como pudiera. Lo sacaría de quicio y trataría de sonsacarle información que pudiera ayudarle a su amiga Kaori en la conquista del pelirrojo. Le preguntaría que tipo de chicas le gustaban y ese tipo de cosas…

Pero el que entró al gimnasio fue el maestro de kempo, Aoshi.

-¡¡¡¡¿TÚ!- dijeron ambos al unísono cuando cayeron en cuenta de que estarían mucho tiempo juntos.

Después de que Aoshi admitió que algo le atraía de Satori, la joven se sintió confundida y salió prácticamente huyendo de su departamento. Y no se habían vuelto a ver… a decir verdad, Satori no sabía como manejar esa situación… ¡Él era un hombre mayor!.

-Sabía que actuaría con usted, pero no que me fuera a dar lecciones.- admitió la chica cuando por fin le salió el habla ante su nuevo "maestro".

-Bueno, señorita Fujima Satori- dijo Aoshi con una voz bastante seria e impersonal- será mejor que comencemos a practicar. En dos semanas más comienzan tus grabaciones. Y no te preocupes. A partir de ahora me comportaré y no te volveré a insinuar que me siento atraído hacia ti y que espero pronto saber el por qué de esta atracción. Por lo demás, practicaremos solos. Los Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto son gimnastas que ya conocen la rutina y que viven en esa ciudad.-

Dicho esto, Aoshi se dio la media vuelta para estudiar unas fechas en su libreta. Satori miraba su ancha espalda sin poder aún reponerse de la impresión. ¡¡Se veía increíble con la ropa de gimnasia!

Se trató de recordar que él era insufrible, que era un cretino, que le llevaba más de diez años, que era viudo y había tenido toda una vida… que le caía mal y que se reía de ella. Pero ninguna de esas cosas estaba resultando.

Parecía ser que Aoshi también tenía un cierto encanto que… le llamaba muy a su pesar, la atención. Y tenía la terrible impresión de que le sería imposible ignorarlo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Saito y Kenshin chocaban una vez más sus espadas. Entonces la espada del "Lobo de Mibu" se partió, y un trozo de ella salió disparada.

-¡Corten!

Ken y Ryosuke (Saito) bebieron un poco de agua. Kaori se aplicaba algo de maquillaje cerca de los ojos y Koji (Yahiko) salía a tomar aire fresco. Ryosuke miró a Ken sonriendo, aunque bastante agotado.

-Una escena más y nos podremos ir a casa a descansar, Ken. Hemos estado ya varios días preparando esta coreografía de batalla y hemos repetido varias veces la escena, desde la mañana. Pienso que estamos casi listos, siento que puedo seguirte mejor el ritmo.-

Ken asintió. Tras él, Gohei, el coreógrafo del equipo de trabajo, sonreía satisfecho.

Gohei era uno de esos tipos multifacéticos. Era actor y coreógrafo profesional… de hecho, ya había participado antes en la serie de Kenshin como Jinnei Udo. Y ahora se le venía un trabajo mucho más interesante aún… sería Shishio Makoto.

Era uno de los amigos de Ken y es que en el último tiempo trabajaban muy estrechamente, ya que entre los dos preparaban las coreografías y movimientos para los combates. Afortunadamente se llevaban muy bien.

Gohei se acercó a Ken y Ryosuke.

-El director dijo que quería varios enfoques diferentes para editar esta escena, y debo decir que ante el nivel que ustedes están alcanzando, estoy seguro de que vuestra pelea será de las mejores de la serie. Esto se ve muy dinámico pero parece que aún faltan escenas, asi que ¡ánimo muchachos!- Gohei palmeó las espaldas de ambos.

-Uf… yo también estoy cansado, Ryosuke. Espero pronto poder irme. Hoy no alcancé a almorzar más que un sándwich y algo de jugo. Y aquí dentro hace mucho calor.- dijo Ken, soltándose un poco las ropas.

- Al menos nuestro vestuario es más cómodo y fresco que el de la chica Hayahama. Tiene que lidiar con ese kimono y con toda la ropa que sabemos trae un kimono debajo, debe tener mucho calor también. Para colmo, tiene que llorar bastante y gritar. Tiene que mantener ese estado anímico, y eso también es muy cansador aunque lleve menos rato que nosotros.- decía Ryosuke, apartándose los mechones del fleco de Saito de los ojos.

Ambos miraron a Kaori tomar algo de agua. Tenía sus ojos hinchados por el llanto contenido y se aflojaba el cuello del kimono buscando refresco. Aunque no había estado todo el día como Ken y Ryosuke, tenía que mantener su estado de tensión durante los cortes de escena y las repeticiones de la misma y era agotador sicológicamente, aunque podría irse pronto a casa.

El papel se le estaba poniendo fuerte en el sentido emocional... nada comparado a la Kaoru algo torpe y gritona de todos los días. Ahora Kaoru estaba sufriendo, y mucho ante lo que descubría de Kenshin.

Tras Ken y Ryosuke una voz atrajo la atención de ambos.

-... Apuesto lo que quieras a que esta noche lo conseguiré... ya aceptó salir conmigo. Mañana babeará por mí porque esta noche le demostraré el hombre que soy... – la voz era de un ayudante de camarógrafo, un tal Hisashi, que hablaba con otro asistente. Ken y Ryosuke se miraron, con cara de hastío.

-Qué asco que existan jóvenes con esa mentalidad- dijo Ryosuke.- quizá debiera mostrarle mi "Gatotsu" para quitarle lo fanfarrón... ¿sabes, me da gusto que la chica Hayahama viva contigo, que no eres como Hisashi. Ella es muy linda y así puedes cuidarla de tipos como él. Ayer conversé con ella y supe que no tenía padres. Me comentó que yo me parezco a su padre y la verdad es que me siento bastante paternal hacia ella, pues tengo una niña de su edad.-

-Así empecé yo...- musitó Ken- ... y ahora...-

-¿Qué dices?- ese actor tenía un increíble buen oído.- ¿Acaso estás enamorado de Hayahama?

Ken estaba descolocado y se ruborizó intensamente. Era un tonto, se le había escapado algo y Ryosuke era muy perspicaz.

– Lo que yo quiero decir es que... – pero Ryosuke no le prestaba atención. Más bien miraba a Kaori retomar su posición en el set, quien miraba de reojo hacia Ken.

- Díselo, Ken. No pierdas el tiempo. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho así en su momento, ahora no estaría con mi amada Tokio.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Al finalizar las grabaciones del día, Kaori pronto se cambió de ropa y se acercó a Ken, que aún vestía como Kenshin.

– Maestro, saldré con unos amigos para relajarme un poco. Llegaré tarde al apartamento, no me esperes despierto.-

-¿Lleva su celular?

-Sí, Ken. No te preocupes, me cuidaré e irán a dejarme al departamento en auto.-

Ken observó a Kaori alejarse y subirse a un auto blanco. Él se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a vestuario, pensando en que al día siguiente tendría que seguir grabando escenas con Ryosuke sobre el combate, cuando se topó con Akira, que miraba extasiado el vehículo que acababa de salir.

- Este Hisashi tiene un auto muy espectacular, pero prefiero el mío- dijo Akira mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de Sanosuke, siguiendo a Ken a vestuario. Pero Ken se detuvo en seco.

-¿Hisashi?... ¡Maldición!-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Akira volaba prácticamente en su auto hacia el centro de la ciudad. Ken, a su lado en tanto, guardaba su celular en el bolsillo. Había llamado a Kaori, que quedó extrañada cuando él le preguntó dónde estaba. Ella le respondió lo que quería saber y él cortó.

–Están en el local nocturno "Moon", Akira. ¿Sabes dónde queda?-

-Claro- dijo Akira – he ido varias veces con Misato. Pero dime qué pasa.-

-Espero que nada aún.- comentó el pelirrojo con expresión sombría.

A Ken le atormentaba la idea que alguien como Hisashi se metiera con Kaori. Él había escuchado varías cosas de él y ninguna le gustaba y menos que en ese momento estuviera con la jovencita. Pronto se bajó del vehículo con agilidad, y a pesar de su agotamiento se dirigió con paso firme al restaurante frente a él, entrando y buscando a Kaori con la mirada. Entonces la divisó, en una mesa junto a Hisashi y otro chico que él no conocía y dos mujeres más que él reconoció como maquilladoras de la productora.

Mientras se acercaba, Ken miró el vaso de Kaori... parecía que tenía sólo agua mineral. Los demás vasos tenían extraños licores.

Kaori divisó a Ken y sonrió. Satori le había dicho que sólo un hombre celoso era capaz de seguir a una mujer a una cita que ella tuviera con otra persona… ¡¡entonces estaba comprobado que a Ken ella le gustaba! Había sido una buena idea aceptar la invitación de Hisashi y arreglarse con esmero si Ken lo había notado.

Desde luego que Ken no era el único que había notado a la joven… Hisashi también y pensaba sacarle un buen provecho. Por eso no le hizo gracia ver a Ken en el local.

-Hola, Ken. Así que un dinosaurio como tú viene a compartir con la juventud?- le dijo Hisashi.

-Necesito hablar con Kaori, a solas.- respondió el recién llegado, cortante. Luego miró a Kaori.

Kaori se levantó extrañada y lo siguió a un apartado, mientras los demás se reían de ellos.

–Kaori, por favor, regrese conmigo al departamento ahora. No es bueno que esté con Hisashi. No puedo permitir que se quede a solas con él. He de cuidarla.-

¿Asi que no la había seguido por celos, si no por su sentido del deber?

A Kaori se le vino el corazón a los pies. Ella no quería de Ken un hermano mayor… y al menos con Hisashi se había reído mucho y no veía que tuviera nada malo esa acción. Además, Hisashi la hacía sentir halagada e interesante, como una mujer que merece atención y no como una chiquilla de doce años que debe andar con guardaespaldas para no hacer alguna tontería. De pronto sintió ganas de vengarse de Ken por no fijarse en ella y decidió ponérsela difícil.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Hisashi es un amigo y nos estamos divirtiendo.-

-Así será, pero él está bebiendo y eso no es bueno. Y yo debo cuidarla. Volvamos a casa, Kaori.-

-Pues te volverás tú solo, Ken. Yo me quedo a compartir con ellos. Que Hisashi esté bebiendo no significa que vaya a hacerme daño. Además, ya soy mayor y… -

Ken dejó a Kaori hablando sola para acercarse a la mesa de los jóvenes y declarar:

–Disculpen, pero Kaori tiene que hacer mañana temprano y no puede quedarse más tiempo. Buenas noches.-

Los jóvenes protestaron y Kaori miraba con furia al entremetido de Ken, alzando su preciosa barbilla y enfrentando sus ojos. Entonces Hisashi alzó una copa.

-Kaori, quédate a seguir celebrando con nosotros. Pedimos esta copa especialmente para ti. No podrás irte si no la bebes. Manda a Ken al diablo.-

Kaori tomó la copa que le ofrecían y miró desafiante a Ken. La alzó y dijo:

- A la salud de los jóvenes que quieren divertirse... - los demás chicos de la mesa la imitaron y bebieron de sus copas. Ken miró fijamente la de Kaori y cuando ésta estaba a punto de beberla, él se la arrebató.

-Salud- dijo. Y bebió todo su contenido de un sorbo. Al terminar, se sintió mareado por el alcohol, pero se obligó a no demostrar que lo estaba afectando y que le quemaba la garganta. Enseguida, tomó de a Kaori de una muñeca y el bolso de la chica. – Ahora nos vamos. Hasta mañana, muchachos.- y salió con ella.

-Maldito Nihimura- mascullaba Hisashi. -Me ha quitado a Kaori. Pero de todas formas, quedaré vengado... - a su alrededor, sus amigos reían del incidente.

Pronto Hisashi buscó con la mirada a otra mujer para seguir celebrando. Cuando la encontró, echó una extraña pastilla en un vaso con algo de licor y se acercó a ella.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¡Suéltame, troglodita!-

Habían llegado al nuevo departamento, traídos por Akira, quien esperó a Ken fuera del local. No habían demorado más de cinco a siete minutos en llegar hasta allí. Kaori estaba enfurecida. Ken la había sentado sobre sus piernas, como si ella fuera una niña chiquita y malcriada cuando ella intentó escaparse del auto. Akira había sonreído con la escena; sabía que al final, era mejor para Kaori alejarse de Hisashi.

-¡No tienes derecho a comportarte de esa manera conmigo, ni de beberte lo que era para mí, Ken!-

-No era bueno que se quedara con ellos, Kaori- decía un Ken bastante calmado, luego de traer a la chica sana y salva. ¡Por Dios, se veía tan bonita enojada!... y con ese maquillaje y ese vestido… realmente él en algunas ocasiones la hacía enfadar a propósito porque le encantaba su expresión de gatita a punto de saltarle encima. Quitarle el control remoto siempre funcionaba…

Para asegurarse de que no escapara, Ken le echó llave a la puerta de entrada y pronto entró a su habitación para dormir, extendiendo su futón. El departamento era más pequeño que la casa, pero no estaba tan mal. Inuyasha estaba con el señor Kaneda y Ken, siempre que podía, lo iba a visitar.

Kaori por su parte se sentía frustrada. Por una parte el hecho de que Ken no mostrara mayor interés en ella y por otro, porque no la había dejado seguir divirtiéndose y encima la dejaba rabiando sola. Asi que lo había seguido a la habitación dispuesta a descargar su furia de alguna manera, y tenía pensada una buena pelea. Había quedado agotada mentalmente después de la actuación del día y se sentía aún en tensión. ¡Ella no quería a Ken como padre, sino como algo más!

-Debí haberme ido a vivir sola cuando tuve la oportunidad. – empezó ante un Ken que se sentía ligeramente mareado.- ¡Mañana mismo le pediré a Kaneda un departamento para mí! ¡Yo no te pedí que fueras mi protector, ni mi padre, porque ya tuve uno, mejor de lo que tú podrías llegar a ser!-

-Kaori, cálmese, tenemos que hablar sobre Hisashi. Yo le conozco más tiempo que usted y debo decirle que él… -

-¡Al diablo con lo que tengas que decirme! De verdad me estaba divirtiendo y tú me quitaste la oportunidad. Yo también trabajé mucho hoy y quería distraerme. Claro, parece que tú nunca quieres salir, porque como sales los martes y los jueves es obvio que te diviertes tanto que no tienes tiempo para mí.-

Ken sonrió ante las palabras de Kaori. Ella le reclamaba como una esposa celosa. Pero su sonrisa la enfureció aún más.

-Y no te rías, que no es gracioso. Yo sé cuidarme muy bien sola, ¿entendiste? Parece que se te está pegando la tontera de Kenshin de querer proteger a Kaoru como si fuera una niña chica y tonta. ¡Pues sepan ustedes dos, que nosotras no los necesitamos!-

Ken sintió algo dentro de él revolverse. Algo le decía, pensando como Kenshin, que el estilo Kamiya Kasshin no era suficiente para que ella pudiera defenderse sola. Seguramente con su agotamiento estaba confundiendo la realidad con el libreto de la serie. También sentía algo en su estómago… quizá era por haberse bebido la copa de licor de improviso, y hambriento como estaba y cansado, pronto el alcohol le haría efecto. Lo mejor era acostarse o ya de plano, pedir ayuda por si algo salía mal. Sentía algo de calor, también. Se dirigió a un mueble donde había dejado su celular para llamar a Aoshi y que se lo llevara al hospital. Pero Kaori pensó que él la estaba ignorando, y se enfadó más.

-¡Escúchame!- Kaori se plantó frente a Ken, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo el roce de sus cabellos rojos, para que él la mirara de frente.- Vete al diablo, no te necesito. Estás demasiado traumatizado, desconfías de la gente por lo que has hecho tú, pero no todos los hombres son iguales o tan tontos No todos lo jóvenes que beben hacen daño a la gente o se drogan. -

Ken se sintió herido en lo más profundo de su ser. Esa muchacha loca le estaba enrostrando su pasado de un modo que él no imaginó en ella y además no le dejaba explicarse, lo que lo estaba apenando. Pero algo pasó.

Algo dentro de él transformó esa tristeza en rabia en tanto le subía la fiebre. Apartó las manos de Kaori de su cara tomándola de las muñecas y atrayéndola con furia hacia él.

-¿Así que crees que te puedes defender solo porque sabes dar dos golpecitos de kendo? Pues déjame decirte, bella Kaori, que este es el mundo real, donde los hombres sí son malos, incluyéndome y tú estás sola. ¡Trata de defenderte ahora, a ver si me convences de tu autosuficiencia!- Ken cargó a Kaori como si no pesara nada para sorpresa de ella, que quedó prácticamente paralizada ante su tono de voz y su expresión. Él la acostó con poca caballerosidad sobre el futón recién extendido, haciendo que el vestido de verano de borde amplio de Kaori, se levantara un poco, dejando ver sus suaves piernas que pronto fueron cubiertas por las de Ken, que sobre ella, afirmó con sus manos las de Kaori tras su cabeza. Enseguida se acomodó de tal modo que ella no pudiera darle una patada en la entrepierna si es que lo intentaba. -¿Decías algo de defenderte?- Kaori notó que la frente de Ken estaba perlada en sudor y respiraba con cierta dificultad.- ¡Vamos, hazlo ahora! ¡¡Trata de defenderte de mí, maldita sea!- gritaba.

Kaori se limitó a mirarlo.

-No serías capaz de hacerme daño, "papi".- dijo ella tratando de esconder el nerviosismo que sentía.

Ken enloquecido, no lo dudó más.

-¡Maldito si yo fuese tu padre!-

Bajó sus labios hasta los de ella con violencia, con la intención de lastimarla tanto como ella lo había lastimado a él, intentando tomar lo que la joven en su desesperación le negaba, lo que él tanto quería desde hacía tiempo. Incapaz de escapar de los labios masculinos, Kaori cerró fuertemente los ojos ante el ataque, sintiendo el roce de la tela del pantalón negro de Ken entre sus piernas que él con una rodilla intentaba separar.

¡El muy desgraciado la iba a violar!

Y ella era la única culpable.

Debió haberlo escuchado, ella sabía que él siempre actuaba para hacerle bien y ella, lo único que había hecho era enrostrarle su pasado, desafiarlo y tratarlo mal, por capricho, porque ella misma no le perdonaba el que él no demostrara mayor interés en ella. Kaori movía frenéticamente su rostro, para evitar que continúe el ataque, pero él la acorralaba y no la dejaba respirar ¡Y ella nunca quiso que él la besara así!

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos cerrados… y entonces notó que el beso de Ken había cambiado. Él ya no la besaba con rabia ni violencia. De pronto lo hacía con la ternura que Kaori esperaba de él cuando soñaba que la besaba.

Ken, por su parte, no había podido... lastimarla. Ella era Kaori, su princesa, él no podía dañarla aunque tuviera mucha rabia con ella. Ella sólo merecía sus mimos, sus caricias, sus más dulces besos y sin saber cómo, fue esto lo que comenzó a hacer. A besarla con cuidado, a deslizarse lentamente dentro de su boca, mordisqueando sus labios con suavidad, saboreándola como pidiendo permiso para entrar, tratando de memorizar bien ese momento en que Ken ya no pudo contener más lo que sentía hacia la joven, predominando más este sentimiento que los efectos de lo bebido en el restaurante. Una de sus manos soltó la muñeca que sujetaba de Kaori llegando hasta su mejilla, moviendo algunos mechones de pelo, deslizándose hacia su cuello y su hombro, y lentamente más abajo. Y besaba sus párpados, sus sienes, volvía a su boca, sintiendo su exquisitez y seguía disfrutando de lo que ella le ofrecía... porque ante el cambio de actitud, ella misma había comenzado a responderle; con temor al principio de que él notara su falta de experiencia y se alejara; luego, con más confianza en sí misma. Y acariciaba sus cabellos rojos con la mano libre atrayéndola sobre ella cuando se separaba un poco, arqueándose contra él.

De pronto Ken se detuvo.

-Pero que he hecho... – musitó el pelirrojo.

Ken se apartó de la joven que tenía la ropa y el cabello revueltos y los labios hinchados. Sus ojos se veían brillantes y pronto descubrió sus lágrimas. Kaori lo miraba con extrañeza y él descubrió su propia imagen en el espejo de la habitación con la boca rota donde ella había tratado de morderlo en el primer momento del ataque. Él comenzó a sollozar de arrepentimiento, de sorpresa… ¡no sabía qué le estaba pasando! Su primer impulso fue el de abrazarla, pero tenía miedo de tocarla y hacerle daño, especialmente porque dentro de su locura, su primera intención había sido forzarla. Kaori sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al notar una profunda tristeza en el fondo de los ojos violetas. Se incorporó sentándose de rodillas en el futón, acomodándose el ruedo del vestido. Ken, frente a ella no sabía qué actitud tomar… la miraba con desesperación, los ojos muy abiertos, asustado.

-Ken, yo...-

-Tenía razón, Kaori, soy un monstruo, yo no tenía derecho a dañarla así. ¡Dios, nunca me habría perdonado, de haber continuado; ya… no me perdono el haberla tocado de modo insolente, y aunque estaba enojado, esa no es excusa... – Ken temblaba con su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, le dolía a horrores la cabeza y apretaba los puños. Comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta. –… pero, estaba preocupado esta noche porque usted no conoce a Hisashi y ahora, cuando usted me ha retado de aquella manera, yo... yo... soy sólo un hombre muy tonto que no puede controlarse ante una niña como usted...-

-Ken... ¿qué me quieres decir?-

-No me haga caso y aléjese de mí. Está claro que no puedo controlarme ya frente a usted. Yo no quería que se diera cuenta de este modo de... de lo que yo siento por usted, pero... estoy consciente de que soy muy mayor y además, no soy digno, porque como ha dicho, he sido malo... Si quiere mudarse o denunciarme, está en su derecho, Kaori... no me opondré ni escaparé.- dijo Ken entre jadeos.

Kaori sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Ken se le estaba declarando, pero, pensaba que ella nunca lo aceptaría por su pasado. Recordó el día en que él le contó lo que había sucedido con su primera y única novia, que lo abandonó.

-"En este país no se perdona el pasado de la gente. Por ello quizá yo no puedo aspirar a una relación normal"- le había dicho Ken.

-"...yo nunca te dejaría sin darte una segunda oportunidad como aquella novia tuya... quizás, incluso, te daría una tercera y una cuarta".- había respondido ella entonces.

Y ahora lo había hecho enfadar por una estupidez. Se sentía tan culpable. Había dañado al ser que ella más amaba.

Entonces, si, lo amaba... ella debía decirle lo que sentía por él, era su única oportunidad.

En ese momento Ken no pudo sostenerse más sobre sus piernas y cayó de rodillas al piso, cabizbajo y apoyándose con las manos. Una gota de sudor cayó sobre la alfombra, seguida de otra y luego otra. Él comenzó a tomarse el pecho y a respirar muy mal sintiendo un fuerte martilleo en las sienes. Kaori se incorporó de inmediato al ver eso y acercándose asustada, tocó su frente... ¡Estaba ardiendo!

-¡Ken, dime, por favor, qué te pasa!-

Ken no podía más. Se arrastró al futón y se desplomó pesadamente sobre él. Enseguida cerró los ojos.

- Aoshi... llame a Aoshi. Dígale que he bebido, algo con droga. Él sabrá qué hacer... por favor... llámelo y luego, aléjese de mí... déjeme solo, o no podré... responder de mí... por favor, perdóneme –Ken le extendió el celular y no supo más de si.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¡¿Pero qué demonios tomó!-

Aoshi llevaba toda la noche y mañana en el hospital junto a ella. Kaori le relató el incidente en el bar y Aoshi sacó sus propias conclusiones. Kaneda se reunió con ellos. Entonces pasó un doctor y Kaori se acercó desesperada para saber de Ken.

-En este momento le hemos terminado de lavar el estómago y lo hemos logrado estabilizar. Fue una dosis muy fuerte la que tomó, además, mezclada con licor y con el estómago vacío, lo que le provocó la crisis. Actuó con irresponsabilidad, pudo haber muerto. Más sabiendo que él, habiendo sido desintoxicado hace diez años, no debía volver a acercarse a las drogas. Tendrá que someterse a tratamiento psicológico en las próximas semanas, por si su cuerpo le exigiera volver a la adicción, que es muy posible que pase. Ya está consciente, y llama a una tal señorita Kaori. Por favor, no le canse demasiado hablando.- Kaori pronto llegó hasta donde Ken, seguida de Kaneda y Aoshi que se mantuvieron en la puerta.

Era impactante ver a un hombre sano como él, con suero y aspecto demacrado.

Abrió los ojos cuando percibió un aroma a jazmines. Y buscó la mano de ella. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior.

-Discúlpeme, por preocuparla, Kaori.- trató de sonreír para calmarla.

-¿Por qué te la tomaste si sabías que te iba a hacer mal, Ken?- quiso saber Kaori emocionada.

-Porque esa dosis era para usted y Hisashi quería aprovecharse de usted cuando le hiciera efecto esta porquería... lo supe cuando ví el color del licor. Yo mismo lo hice alguna vez. – admitió con tristeza.- Tenía razón, Kaori... juzgo a los demás por lo que yo he hecho.-

-Pero pudiste morir, Ken... –Kaori comenzó a llorar y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él-... y si te hubieras muerto, yo también lo habría hecho de la tristeza. Nunca te atrevas a dejarme sola.-

Ken acarició su cabello y la hizo mirarlo.

-Yo nunca la dejaré sola, señorita Kaori-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Dos días después, Kaneda obligó prácticamente a Kaori a regresar a la casa a comer y descansar, debido a que ella no había querido separarse del lado de Ken. Aunque el médico le aseguraba que estaba fuera de peligro y que necesitaba descansar solamente, ella necesitaba asegurarse de que era cierto. Por eso, como en los tiempos de enfermedad de su padre, cuando sentía que si ella se iba algo malo podría pasarle, y lo velaba por las noches, ahora había sentido un miedo enorme de perder a Ken también, a su pelirrojo maestro de kendo, a su compañero de su habitación. Al actor que aprendió a admirar, a la persona que respetaba, al amigo, al hombre, al hombre que ella amaba.

Claro, antes dejó pasar el tiempo, pensando en que él siempre estaría. Que él debiera confesarse primero. Pero ahora... ahora... pudo no haberlo visto más y ella se hubiera quedado con sus sentimientos inconfesados.

Kaori al llegar al departamento, deambuló por el lugar, muy triste, y también algo sorprendida aún por un descubrimiento que hizo sobre Ken. Sucedió cuando esa mañana llegó Aoshi con algunas flores, cartas y juguetes.

-Te lo envían los chicos, Ken. Dicen que te recuperes pronto.- Akira y una aturdida Kaori (por la falta de sueño) le ayudaron a acomodar las cosas en la habitación.

Y es que Ken iba los martes y jueves a... enseñar Kendo a los chicos de un hogar de menores en riesgo social, así como Aoshi les enseñaba Kempo, tratando de inculcarles alguna disciplina. Akira se había unido hacía poco al grupo como entrenador de boxeo. Y los chicos y jóvenes los adoraban. Pero ellos mantenían en secreto esta actividad, pues la prensa comenzaba a seguirlos y no querían que aquellos chicos fuesen perturbados.

-"Quise ser profesor de educación física para enseñar a los jóvenes disciplina y darles la oportunidad de tener amigos por medio del deporte"- le había dicho Ken, aquel día en que le contó su historia.

Era realmente un hombre bueno y noble.

En casa, la joven caminó hacia la habitación de Ken, tomó una de sus camisas y se la puso a modo de pijama. Luego se acostó en el futón de él, para sentirlo un poco más cerca con su aroma varonil impregnando en las mantas. Cuando lo viera de nuevo, se lo diría, no esperaría más. Él ya había dicho que algo muy fuerte sentía hacia ella, aunque Kaori recordaba que estaba drogado y esta no es buena base para creerle. Pensando asi, se quedó dormida. Ni sintió cuando Ken entró más tarde porque lo habían dado de alta.

Tampoco se enteró de que él se había quedado de pie largo rato, contemplándola sorprendido por encontrarla durmiendo en su cama con su camisa y embelesado con su belleza.

Kaori se movió en sueños y sintió algo ligero en su mejilla. Un roce cálido, reconfortante. La joven sonrió y abrió lentamente sus ojos azules. Y lo vio junto a ella. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando y era un sueño muy bonito. Soñaba que él le decía –"Princesa, mi amor, despierta, princesa... Kaori... Kaori..."-

Kaori finalmente despertó. Él estaba parándose para salir de la habitación.

-¿Ken?

El aludido se volvió para verla. Y ella recordó que estaba durmiendo con su camisa favorita, la azul. Y nada más, aparte de su ropa interior.

-¡Lo siento!.- bajó la vista avergonzada, para volver a subirla , repentinamente alegre- así que ya te han dado de alta... ¡qué bien!.- Kaori se acercó a él para abrazarlo, pensando que esa noche se lo diría, sin falta, que lo amaba... prepararía una buena cena, sería perfecto.

Pero Ken retrocedió.

-Kaori, dígame... no recuerdo bien qué sucedió la noche que me internaron, pero algo me dice que actúe mal. ¿Le hice daño?-

Kaori recordó el momento. Y se ruborizó intensamente, bajando la vista, apenada.

-Comprendo- dijo Ken – Entonces, no fue sólo un sueño. No sé cómo expresarle mi arrepentimiento, Kaori. No recuerdo todo, pero creo que en algún momento la traté mal. Perdóneme. No era yo. – Ken se arrodilló frente a ella y se agachó aún más, humildemente.

Kaori no sabía qué decir. Y algo le dijo que esto no se iba a poner mejor.

-Vengo a hacer mi maleta. Me iré por un tiempo a casa de Aoshi. No puedo permanecer con usted, es peligroso. Puedo sufrir una crisis.-

-¿Crisis?-

-Mi cuerpo... después de haber probado esa droga accidentalmente, por momentos mi cuerpo me exige volver a tomarla. Me vuelvo un poco loco, pierdo la razón con facilidad y este proceso durará por un tiempo, incluso una aspirina puede causarme reacciones adversas y de pronto yo desearía tomarla. Aoshi sabe como tratar... a alguien en proceso de desintoxicación, tiene la fuerza suficiente para retenerme si intento alguna estupidez. Así que he venido a despedirme. No nos veremos por un tiempo.-

Kaori quería gritarle lo que sentía, pero algo le hacía mantener la boca cerrada.

- Pero no es seguro que te suceda, ¿verdad?... no tienes que irte- dijo con cierto temblor en la voz.

-Kaori... ¿no entiende?... puedo dañarla si en algún momento yo quisiera tomar alguna droga y usted no pudiera proporcionármela. Si está usted conmigo, puedo incluso forzarla... por favor, no quiero hacerle daño, es usted muy importante para mí. Dentro de dos días grabaremos la partida a Kyoto y nos iremos esa misma noche con el equipo de producción, entonces contactaré con el médico que me atendió allá si es que lo encuentro, para que me ayude y me evalúe. Si supero las crisis, volveremos a vernos, fuera de las horas de trabajo. Y saldremos a conocer mi ciudad natal. Haremos un recorrido por Kyoto.-

-------------

Fin Acto Noveno. Octubre 8, 2003.

Notas de Autora al 24 de Septiembre del 2005.

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Ahora comparando las fechas me doy cuenta que dos años han pasado desde que escribí esta historia y ni los he sentido… es decir, la tengo tan presente aún…

He vivido aventuras este fin de semana. Una amiga me llevó a una discoteca de acá de Santiago, que se llama Café Vallarta, el viernes por la noche. Es un sitio bastante interesante con una fachada de casa colonial y ambiente bueno. Tocan el tipo de música que uno escucha en la radio, tecno, reggaeton, rock ochenteno… y bueno, no entra cualquiera. Bailé mucho y conocí a un joven atractivo que bailó conmigo y me hizo sentir halagada… fue interesante, creo que hasta coqueteé con él y pensé que realmente, nunca en la vida había hecho algo así… creo que a él le llamó la atención eso, sobretodo a mi edad, pero al menos la pasé bien y me divertí. Pensando que aún hay muchas cosas que estoy haciendo por primera vez y que la vida puede sorprenderme todavía.

Por cierto, el programa "Invasión" de Chilevisión nació como una propuesta diferente ante programas a la misma hora donde sólo se baila lo que se toca en el momento y se ventila la vida privada de sus integrantes. No tengo nada contra ellos porque igual uno se entretiene viendo a los chicos compitiendo y cantando o bailando, pero Invasión llegó en un momento en que el mundo Otaku adquiere fuerza en mi país, ya que los jóvenes tienen más poder adquisitivo para buscar sobre sus intereses. Y claro que dejaron de emitir Inuyasha, pero es que el mismo canal la había repuesto ya como en dos ocasiones. Es posible que la pongan nuevamente en cuanto tengan los capítulos que faltan para el final de la serie.

Pasando a temas más del mundo fanfiction, he aquí otra entrega de Ken y compañía. Sus comentarios me han caído muy bien, gracias nuevamente a todas ustedes. Como han podido ver quienes leen por primera vez, Ken y Kaori aún no se separaron en este episodio, pero no es algo que se pueda mantener mucho tiempo. Inuyasha por su parte, está bien que sea un perro inteligente, pero a veces hasta los genios son medio despistados… seguramente él estaba tan emocionado por ver a Ken de vuelta que ni se fijó en que estaba estropeando un momento especial. Por otra parte, Ken está medio indeciso con lo de Kaori… ella por su parte estaba lista para declararse pero él no la ha dejado. ¡Hombres!

Los retoques al escrito original han empezado a tomar fuerza a partir del episodio anterior. Este en especial me tuvo reescribiendo párrafos enteros. Seguramente dice en contexto lo mismo que la entrega anterior, pero no del mismo modo. También se han agregado escenas nuevas, he ahondado más en los sentimientos de los personajes y además, comienzan los cambios con respecto a la trama original que si bien, no afectaran la historia general, si cambiarán algunos hechos, especialmente en la relación Satori-Aoshi. Pero espero y confío en que todo esto será para mejor, al estar escribiendo con más tiempo.

Oh, sus reviews me han emocionado mucho esta vez. Es cierto que a veces las palabras no alcanzan a expresar todo lo que uno siente pero agradezco inmensamente el esfuerzo de intentarlo. Porque de alguna manera les creo absolutamente todo lo que me dicen, me aferro a eso para seguir acá y no tirar la esponja cuando siento que hago todo mal y que hasta los escritos no me salen como debieran… retomo poco a poco mis actividades y creo que realmente ustedes me hacen muy bien y son mejor que cualquier antidepresivo.

**Kai250, Arashi Shinomori, Yumiki-sama, Gaby-Hyatt, Kanke-chan, Dark-natt y Minue,** gracias por seguir hasta acá… de verdad, las quiero mucho. Un beso y un abrazo para cada una de ustedes.


	10. A Kyoto

**Acto Décimo.**

**A Kyoto.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori sentía unas ganas enormes de golpear algo. ¡No podía ser tanta su mala suerte! Mientras, sentía el aire caliente de secadora de pelo sobre ella: estaba caracterizándose como Kaoru y necesitaban alisarle un poco más el cabello. Pronto grabarían la escena de la despedida.

-¡Qué irónico!- pensó, y torció su boca en una mueca burlona, con mucha tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos. En esos dos días, Ken se mantenía tan apartado como podía de ella. Había sufrido una de las crisis la primera noche que pasó en casa de Aoshi, quien se presentó a trabajar al día siguiente con un brazo magullado.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que esa mañana la llamaron los productores de la serie. Había sido elegida para doblar a un nuevo personaje de animación de una película, así que posiblemente, tardaría una semana o dos en reunirse con Ken en Kyoto, ya que para las grabaciones, no era necesario que se trasladara hasta allá hasta que le tocaran sus escenas. Además, debía prepararse para grabar un nuevo disco y aparecer en un programa de conversación. Tenía la agenda copada.

Y ella no le había confesado sus sentimientos a Ken, porque, al escuchar las razones de su separación, ella pensó que entonces sería mejor decírselo cuando él estuviera sano y bueno, sin preocuparse de las crisis, los efectos de su depresión o lo que fuera. Por lo demás, no era seguro que él también sintiera algo por ella y quizá si ella se lo decía, él se podía preocupar o irritar... no, lo mejor sería que ella lo esperara un poco más. Había esperado casi medio año. ¿qué mas daba algunos días? Aunque el pensar que esos días se transformarían en semanas no le había hecho mucha gracia.

Ken por su lado, en sus delirios la veía llamándolo de un modo sugerente. Y él no se podía permitir tocarla, no fuera a ser que cometiera alguna estupidez. En esos momentos su equilibrio mental estaba muy frágil tratando de controlar el ansia de su cuerpo por más droga y ya era agotador psicológicamente interpretar a Kenshin y sus luchas internas que en el último tiempo habían cobrado más fuerza.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¡Qué luciérnagas tan hermosas!-

Kaoru se daba vuelta ante la voz de Kenshin, inconsciente de que él llevaba rato mirándola desde las sombras.

-Kenshin... Ken... shin... –

- Al señor Okubo lo asesinaron esta mañana.

-Sí, ya me enteré.

-Shishio y sus hombres lo mataron... – dijo Kenshin con cierta tensión ante lo que debía confesar sobre su decisión. Pero no sabía cómo empezar y vaciló al terminar esa frase que sería el inicio de su despedida. Al captar eso, Kaoru sintió como un puño apretaba su corazón porque ya sabía lo que él le diría y no quería escucharlo.

Pero él debía decirlo.

–Debo ir a Kyoto inmediatamente, Kaoru.

-¿A Kyoto?- dijo apresuradamente la joven, buscando en su mente alguna excusa que pudiera mantenerlo a su lado o ganar tiempo para convencerlo.- ¿Volverás a ser... el mismo Kenshin de hace diez años?

Kaori recordó que ante la inminencia de seguir la serie, Ken le había comentado que no le atraía la idea de tener que ir a grabar a Kyoto, porque los recuerdos indeseables le impedían volver. No quería encontrarse con su padre, por ejemplo, pues sabía que aún vivía allí. Porque su padre era el responsable de que él hubiera sido un niño triste.

-No lo sé... durante los últimos diez años me he negado a ser el Battousai de antes... –

"Claro" pensaba Kaori, sin percatarse de que su semblante reflejaba en cierta forma lo que estaba pensando, "no bebes, eres paciente, trabajador y esforzado. No quieres volver a cometer los errores de tu juventud. Pero sé que estás triste porque sabes que si te has tenido que ir de la casa ha sido causa de ese pasado tuyo... por un error mío… si no hubiera sido tan caprichosa…."

-... si permanezco aquí más tiempo, todos estarán en peligro, porque volveré a ser el Battousai de antes... – (nunca, sé perfectamente que no quiero a dañar a nadie, ni a mí mismo, pero puedo dañarla, querida Kaori. Por eso separarnos mientras me recupero es lo mejor). -... me dijiste, Kaoru, tú me dijiste que no te importaba mi pasado... y eso me hizo realmente feliz, Kaoru, viví en paz durante largo tiempo... – (y hasta llegué a pensar que tú podrías amarme con un poco más de tiempo de no haberse dado esta situación. Debí haber tirado el líquido al suelo ese día... quizá en el fondo quería probarlo otra vez... ¡no lo sé! Pero se burlaban de mí y entonces recordé que en mi juventud, era muy respetado si demostraba que podía tomar alcohol "como un macho". La tentación siempre se ha hecho presente, pero flaqueé esta vez, fui un inconsciente y ella cree que fue su culpa.)

Kenshin abrazó inesperadamente a Kaoru. La joven temblaba, tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Rodeada por ese abrazo, sintiendo la calidez de su pecho contra el de ella, Kaori no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Se sentía como otra persona, de otra época.

Se alejaba el amor de su vida a quien ella no era capaz de retener. Y sabía que él podía morir o que podría no volver a verlo o que tal vez regresara y ya no fuera el mismo. No se dio cuenta, pero sus pensamientos se fundían con los de Kaoru Kamiya.

-...Gracias por todo. Soy un vagabundo. Volveré a vagar de nuevo por el mundo. Hasta pronto, Kaoru.

Esta era la frase señal. Pesadamente Ken soltó a Kaori. Pero era extraño. Sentía como si realmente tuviera que alejarse de la mujer que más quería en este mundo por tener que cumplir con su deber cuando en realidad quería quedarse con ella. De alguna manera, se había convertido en Kenshin Himura y debía seguir adelante con sus obligaciones, asi que se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Unos pasos más allá se detuvo y Ken volteó para ver la actuación de Kaori.

La joven, en el suelo, sollozaba, llamándolo.

-Kenshin... Ken... shin...

Por lo general grababan muchas partes dispersas de una misma escena para, en la edición, juntarlas y darles coherencia temporal. Pero en este caso, Kaneda decidió ensayar el texto y diálogos varias veces y después, dejar que los jóvenes actuaran o improvisaran de una sola vez. Por lo visto había salido todo bastante bien y no habría que repetir.

Misato y Satori, que contemplaban la escena en silencio, no pudieron evitar el ponerse a llorar. Les había dado mucha tristeza lo que acababa de suceder. Y los camarógrafos no podían hablar. Ken se acercó a Kaori que estaba aún en el piso sollozando cuando cortaron la escena. Y le ayudó a incorporarse.

-No te vayas... por favor...

-No quiero irme...

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababan de decir.

Se encendieron algunos focos, iluminándolos. Y el equipo estalló en un aplauso. Y enmudecieron cuando la pareja protagónica se abrazó por largo rato.

-Cuidate mucho, Ken.- dijo Kaori enterrando el rostro en el hombro de su compañero.

Satori iba a abrazar a su amiga, pero Kaneda no permitió que nadie se acercara a ellos.

-Es natural que esté afectada por la escena que acaba de hacer. Tenía que concentrarse mucho para que saliera con sentimiento, y a veces los actores quedan en shock. Dejémoslos solos un momento, hasta que se calme. Además, ellos dos están pasando por un momento difícil.-

Satori sabía mejor que nadie lo mal que se encontraba su amiga, desde esa mañana cuando salió de la reunión con los productores, con el rostro sereno… Satori conocía demasiado bien a Kaori y sabía que realmente se estaba conteniendo de algo. La acompañó al baño y la chica se puso a llorar y le habló de un sinnúmero de cosas e ideas quizá inconexas entre si pero que para ella significaba algo claro:

Que su amiga, por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado de verdad.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Esa misma noche Ken debió retirarse con Saitoh a grabar su encuentro y partir a Kyoto. Pero es que los tiempos de grabación de la serie, según el contrato, los estaban alcanzando. Debían tener toda la primera temporada lista para finales del próximo mes, aunque en relación a la emisión por televisión, estaban bastantes bien con los tiempos.

Así que Ken se despidió de Kaori antes de subir a la furgoneta que llevaría al equipo a la estación de trenes.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi fue el director asistente que se quedó en Tokio, encargado de grabar las reacciones del grupo de Kenshin ante su partida a Kyoto. Kaneda confiaba mucho en su talento y se fue con el resto del equipo... y con Satori también.

Ken estaría bajo el cuidado de Gohei, el coreógrafo que interpretó a Jinnei Udo, Hannya y que ahora estaba confirmado daría vida a Makoto Shishio. Después de todo, con tanta venda, nadie vería su rostro...

Sobre Hisashi, ese tipo fue cambiado de posición dentro de la organización de la empresa y acabó limpiando los baños. Esto ya le significaba un deshonor mayúsculo ante la sociedad y él no se atrevía a desobedecer las órdenes superiores. A Kaori no se acercaría más. Y sobre la hospitalización de Ken, se dijo a la prensa que había sido una intoxicación, y todos tan contentos; tanto el médico como el escaso personal que lo atendió sabían que dando la información completa lo perjudicarían profesionalmente. Por lo demás, fueron muchas las cartas, e-mails y flores que recibió Ken de un público que comenzaba a enamorarse de Kenshin Himura y le pedía que se recuperase para seguir dando vida a su personaje favorito.

Aoshi entró en el gimnasio, sabiendo que la encontraría allí, practicando. Por un momento casi le pareció escuchar la risa alegre y contagiosa de Satori, que inyectaba emoción a su monótona vida. Pero a quien vio fue a Kaori, espada de bambú en mano, haciendo algunos ejercicios.

-Comenzaremos a grabar dentro de media hora. Vamos a vestuario. Supervisaré que tengas un aspecto demacrado para la siguiente escena.- dijo Aoshi. Kaori le siguió en silencio.

Silencio... era algo que marcaba la vida de Aoshi. Pero la pequeña de ojos verdes chispeantes alejaba ese silencio, que al principio él no notó y al que ahora temía.

Durante los entrenamientos se regañaba mentalmente de modo continuado sobre sus pensamientos para Satori, mientras la miraba repasar y practicar los movimientos que él le enseñaba. Su cuerpo pequeño era bastante ágil, más que el propio, y aprendía los ejercicios con cierta facilidad. Pero ese mismo cuerpo pequeño le hacía anhelar algo más que el trato cordial de todos los días. Jamás se imaginó que a su edad se enamoraría de una muchacha de diecisiete años.

¿Enamorarse?

No. Eso no. ¿O sí?

Aoshi gustaba de sacarla de quicio de vez en cuando. Entonces ella se enojaba e insistía en correr a patearlo o utilizarlo como muñeco de práctica. Y él aprovechaba para estrecharla en sus brazos con la "intención" de detener su ataque. Satori siempre terminaba revolviéndose y escapando de alguna manera de él mientras Aoshi planeaba su próxima estrategia para un acercamiento, pero era difícil, ya que ella debía cumplir con los deberes del instituto, las clases de actuación, y generalmente se negaba a sus invitaciones a comer por ahí. Siempre se iba con Kaori y Ken y eso a Aoshi lo desesperaba, sintiéndose como un joven de quince tratando de enamorar a una mujer mayor. Aunque era irónico, porque lo que él sabía era que Misao amaba y adoraba a su señor Aoshi, pero aquí era al revés: Aoshi daría lo que fuera por una mirada con interés de Satori para él. Y recordó una conversación que tuvo con ella en uno de los descansos.

-Yo quiero ser periodista... – le había dicho Satori, sentada en el suelo, junto a él, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos.- y mostrar cómo se vive en otras partes del mundo, como América.

-¿América¿Por qué?-

La joven sonrió.

-Porque cuando mis padres estaban esperándome, ganaron un concurso de juegos de azar y por ende mucho dinero. Alguien les recomendó viajar a México. Quedaron embelesados con la manera en que vive allá la gente, las extensiones de tierra, así que decidieron recorrer el continente, siguiendo la ruta de un cordón cordillerano y llegando hasta el final del cono sur. Dicen que los americanos son muy expresivos con sus emociones, muy cálidos y graciosos. Pero también vieron pobreza, rencor por cosas que pasaron en el continente años atrás. Aprendieron a hablar español y volvieron conmovidos. La música de ellos es muy alegre así como sus fiestas religiosas. Yo nací allá, en uno de esos países, pero nunca han querido decirme cuál, porque dicen que yo pertenezco a ese lugar y que se refleja en mi carácter latino, aunque mi nacionalidad sigue siendo japonesa por ser japoneses ellos. Mis padres dicen que nosotros podríamos aprender de los latinos y en lo emocional no ser tan serios. Por algo nos dicen los británicos asiáticos-

Aoshi sonrió. Cerró los ojos y dijo, después de un largo rato de silencio.

– Yo siempre quise ser director de teatro y televisión, pero empecé siendo actor. Quiero también mostrar el mundo, pero como yo lo veo. Creo que en ese aspecto, soy más egoísta que tú, que quieres mostrar las cosas que le pueden interesar a la gente. Si en América la gente es como tú, me gustaría vivir en ese lugar. Pero creo que puedo conformarme estando acá contigo.- acabó con dulzura, mirándola intensamente.

-Señor Aoshi... usted lo prometió – dijo Satori, incómoda y poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Pero él le tomó una mano antes que pudiera alejarse demasiado.

-Soy un hombre, Satori, muy transparente y sincero. Me agradas mucho, no puedo evitarlo. Dime... ¿es que acaso no te intereso tan solo un poco¿O es por la diferencia de edad?-

-Señor Aoshi, es usted muy atractivo, pero... yo tengo que terminar de estudiar y formarme. Por lo demás, usted también me agrada, pero no tanto como para... –

-¿Saltar a mis brazos y decirme que soy tu persona especial?-

-Yo sé muy bien que usted es especial. Si... en verdad siente algo por mí, espéreme un poco. Soy muy joven, puede que usted sea para mí un amor de adolescencia, un deslumbramiento, algo sin demasiada base, como otros chicos antes para mí, como también puede ser el hombre de mi vida. Dentro de unos días partiré a Kyoto a grabar. Alejada de usted, creo que podré determinar mejor mis sentimientos. Y espero que usted determine bien los suyos. Bueno¿vamos a continuar, no?-

Reanudaron el entrenamiento. Esa chica era realmente madura, quizá más que él. Pero si él aún debía madurar, que fuera junto a ella, por favor...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Así que esto es el amor- pensó Aoshi, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho cuando recordó aquél momento.- si es así, espero que ella... –

-La señorita Hayahama ya está lista, señor Miyasaki.- decía la maquilladora, con Kaori tras ella. Se veía realmente demacrada y patética, con las ojeras, los ojos brillantes y la yukata arrugada, más la trenza del cabello. La maquilladora se acercó al oído de Aoshi y musitó:- aunque no fue necesario pintarle ojeras, porque ya tiene.

Kaori siguió a Aoshi al set con el decorado de la habitación de Kaoru. Las niñas ya estaban listas, así como Koji y Misato. Empezarían a grabar. Pero esta vez fue Aoshi quien dijo.

-¡Acción!

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Si la hubieras visto, Aki... –decía Misato a su pareja en la vida real, Akira, antes de dormir junto a él.-... se veía bastante deprimente. Y aún tengo la duda de si estaba actuando o se sentía así en verdad. Una cosa es que sean pareja en una serie y otra muy distinta que sea así en la vida real.

-Pero a mí me consta que entre ellos aún no pasa nada. Sé que se tienen cariño, pero Ken no me ha comentado nada.

-Es natural, siendo él tan reservado con su mundo personal. Pero de verdad me preocupa Kaori. Es que me cae muy bien... –

-Amor... no te preocupes más por eso. Mañana yo también me iré a Kyoto y te extrañaré mucho. Tú preocúpate de enviar las invitaciones a nuestros amigos que estén aquí, que yo repartiré el resto allá. Kaneda se va a reír mucho de nosotros cuando sepa que nos vamos a casar. Como pasamos peleando en la serie, casi nadie se imagina nuestro idilio, salvo Ken, pero él no le ha contado a nadie.-

- Dos meses más. Sólo dos meses más, y seré tu esposa... ¿quién diría que un chico rudo como tú atraparía a una belleza como yo?- Misato se estiraba sobre Akira, sensualmente, haciéndole sonreír. – a mis veinticinco, ya no me hacía muchas expectativas con los hombres.

-Pero yo a mis veinticinco, me he hecho muchas contigo- dijo Akira, antes de envolverla en sus brazos y besarla como un poseso.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori se encontraba en un parque, sentada en un columpio, triste. Sentía que no era lo mismo regresar. Ken no estaba en casa. Y ella no quería estar allí. Ni siquiera tenía a Inuyasha para hacerle compañía y Satori... también se había ido a grabar. Habían pasado tres días desde que se fueran y a ella se le había hecho casi insoportable. Sólo Dios sabía cómo sobreviviría estas dos próximas semanas. Aún había escenas en Tokio que debía grabar.

Watsuki caminaba por el parquecito cuando la notó sentada en el columpio. Él admiraba mucho a la gente de la serie, en especial a Kenshin y a Kaoru, que eran tal cual él se los había imaginado. Se acercó a la joven actriz y se sentó en el columpio del lado.

-¿Descansando, señorita Hayahama?

-Sí. Mañana será un día agotador y debo relajarme. Quería estar sola un rato.

-En ese caso, me retiro, señorita Hayahama.

-No, señor Watsuki, quédese, por favor. A decir verdad, tengo algunas dudas sobre Kaoru en esta parte de la historia.

-Dime.

-Es que no entiendo por qué lo deja ir. Está claro que a estas alturas ella lo ama, pero deja que se vaya. ¿Por qué¿O es sólo una excusa para darle emoción a la partida de Kenshin a Kyoto? Si yo hubiera sido ella, lo habría retenido, como sea.-

Watsuki la miró un momento. Y empezó a mecerse quedamente en el columpio.

-Imagínese que el hombre que usted ama tiene un problema. Un problema que acarrea desde su pasado. Un problema que no lo deja avanzar, que lo mantiene estancado y triste. Claro, él progresa, puede ganar más dinero, tener una casa, pero en su alma, el pobre se está pudriendo. Y de pronto, se aparece una oportunidad, de intentar saldar cuentas con ese pasado que lo atormenta. Kenshin, en este caso, debe... retroceder, volver a ser vagabundo y encontrar esa parte de él que dejó olvidada en algún lugar. Y a pesar de ese aparente "retroceso", él está avanzando como nunca hacia el comprenderse y respetarse. Hacia el aceptarse. Si usted lo ama¿lo dejaría estancarse a su lado, o permitiría que él resuelva todos sus problemas, para ser libre y estar con usted? El amar no implica retener. El amar es comprender y dar libertad.

Kaoru lo comprende, lo acepta tal cual es, y dentro de esa aceptación está el hecho de que él debe moverse. De que ella debe dejarlo ir... –Watsuki sonrió-... Lo siento, creo que me he complicado mucho en la explicación, estoy algo cansado yo también.

-Si, señor, lo entiendo.- ¡vaya que lo entendía!

-Déjeme hacerle una pregunta yo, también sobre Kenshin. –La joven asintió ante el pedido del señor Watsuki.- Verá usted. En este momento, Kenshin piensa que ha perdido a Kaoru, descubriendo así que la ama (para esa fecha él estaba preparando el guión de la parte del "jinchuu", específicamente la "muerte de Kaoru" y estaba indeciso entre hacerla morir de verdad y hacerla vivir. ) Usted cree que Kenshin, después de sus crímenes y haber matado a su esposa ¿merece una oportunidad de ser feliz, finalmente.¿Cómo cree usted que él sería feliz?.-

Kaori no entendió de inmediato la pregunta del señor Watsuki hasta que él le hizo un resumen sobre la vida pasada de Kenshin y cómo había cómo había matado a su esposa, asegurándole a Kaori que había sido un accidente, producto quizá, del destino.

Algo similar, en cierta forma, que lo que le pasó a Ken en el accidente. Se lanzó a arrollar a la visión de su padre (Kenshin se lanza a matar al tipo que se interponía entre él y Tomoe) y acabó, sin querer, causando la muerte de sus compañeros.

"Y Ken merece ser feliz, sin duda", reflexionó Kaori de inmediato – Yo pienso que Kenshin merece ser feliz, pero no porque me caiga bien o Kaoru lo ame. Kenshin ha estado durante diez años intentando expiar sus pecados y no volver a cometer el mismo error. Conozco a mucha gente que se ha equivocado, intenta enmendarse pero durante ese tiempo algo pasa y se olvida de su "enmienda". Son pocos los que se arrepienten tan verdaderamente como Kenshin de sus actos y cambian tanto. Esos son los que buscan superarse y ser mejores y la gente que yo admiro. Pienso que Kenshin debiera quedarse con Kaoru, ser amado y amar, porque así él no será olvidado. Porque mi padre decía que una persona que es olvidada vuelve a cometer el mismo error por el que fue olvidada. Cuando Kenshin quedó solo, perdió sin querer el rumbo, que encontró junto a Tomoe. Pero ella murió y él tuvo que volver a matar... yo haría que Kenshin se quedara con Kaoru y tuvieran un hijo... no sé, pero es que me gustan las historias con finales felices. Y más si es esta, porque yo, en cierta forma, debo sentir (y siento) como Kaoru.

-¿Ah, si, y a un hijo de Kenshin¿cómo le pondrías?- Watsuki estaba interesado.

-Ken... – en verdad, pensaba en como llamar a un hijo del maestro. - ... Kenji. Es como "Kenshin", pero más actual.

Watsuki meditó un poco en lo que le había dicho Kaori. Ella tenía razón. Las historias debían terminar siempre en finales felices. Además, él se sentía algo arrepentido de ponerle a Kenshin tantos contrincantes y problemas. El gordito sonrió, ya sabía cómo terminar esa historia.

- Debo ir a casa, para continuar con el trabajo. Gracias por su aporte. Nos vemos, señorita Hayahamai. Cuídese. – Watsuki avanzó unos pasos y se volteó para agregar. – si Kaoru fuera como tú, estoy seguro que Kenshin encontraría la paz junto a ella. Chao... – alzó una mano a modo de despedida.

Y mientras ese hombre volvía a su mundo de papeles y tinta, ella volvía a sus pensamientos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ken y Satori veían en la hostería, la entrevista a Kaori y Misato en un programa de conversación de la televisora.

A Ken le pareció que la joven se veía algo delgada. Misato, en cambio, estaba radiante. Les hicieron muchas preguntas sobre su vida personal, proyectos a futuro y otras cosas. También intentaron sonsacarles algo de lo que sucedería en la serie, pero ambas guardaron silencio absoluto, diciendo que tenían que verla.

Ken protestó sin darse cuenta cuando la entrevista terminó y entró Judy y Mary interpretando "Sobakasu". Luego, a Kaori le tocó cantar una parte de un tema de Kaoru que sería incluido en el nuevo disco de Rurouni Kenshin.

-La extrañas mucho¿verdad, Ken?- dijo Satori mirándolo de reojo y notando su semblante. En ese momento entró Gohei, secándose el cabello. Había salido de la ducha.

-Malditas vendas... tres horas se demoran en ponérmelas, una en sacármelas... grrrr. Si no fuera porque Makoto Shishio es mi "malo" favorito, no lo interpretaría (sobre todo porque la actriz que interpreta a Yumi está demasiado buena). ¿Cómo te sientes, Ken?- preguntó amistoso a su compañero de cuarto.

-Bien, gracias. El doctor me ha dicho que estoy mejorando, pero debo seguir yendo al psicólogo. Aún existe el peligro de una crisis si no puedo controlarme... y termino tan cansado las grabaciones y ensayos, que no sé si seré capaz en los próximos días.- relató Ken con sencillez.

-Mira, hombre. Lo que tú necesitas es una mujer que te dé un poco de amor. Es la mejor cura para cualquier cosa. Vas a estar tan contento con ella que se te van a quitar las ganas de probar cualquier droga y le agradecerás a tu amigo Gohei el darte este consejo.- dijo el hombre acabando de secarse.

Algunos del equipo sabían que Ken había sido un drogadicto en alguna ocasión y conocían también las circunstancias que lo llevaron a caer de nuevo. Y lo ayudaban cuanto podían, incluso Satori, que debía hacerle compañía y distraerlo antes de dormir. Entonces Gohei la relevaba y dormía con Ken en la misma habitación, que tenía dos camas, pues el actor-coreógrafo tenía el sueño ligero y se daría cuenta si a Ken le daba por levantarse en medio de la noche.

Gohei se puso una yukata, pues amaba el vestuario japonés tradicional, y se acostó tranquilamente. Satori se fue a su propia habitación, frente a la de ellos, a estudiar para los exámenes. Ken apagó la luz y le deseó las buenas noches a su amigo. Era gracioso que en la serie Shishio quisiera matarlo y fuera de ella, lo cuidara para que no se autodestruyera.

-"Tener una mujer"- pensó Ken.- "Pero sólo si es Kaori. Espero que pasen estas dos semanas y poder recuperarme pronto para volver a verla."

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

El padre de Kaori, el señor Kojiro Hayahama, sostenía a su pequeña en brazos. Y le decía.

-Recuerda siempre, mi pequeña, que cuando se nos cierra una puerta, el creador nos abre una ventana. A veces tus lágrimas no te dejarán verla, pero siempre, mi tesorito, siempre está ahí. Sólo tienes que buscarla, no te dejes vencer por esa puerta que se cerró. Recuerda que tu padre siempre estará contigo, tesorito mío, aunque no puedas verlo.-

El celular de Kaori sonaba insistentemente, sacándola de su dulce sueño. Recordó su casa... hacía tiempo que no pensaba en su propia vida por estar al pendiente de Ken, Kenshin y Kaoru, de la serie, del trabajo. Pero ahora recordaba su casa. El pequeño jardín lleno de flores, el gatito de la vecina... era una casa pequeña, y un lujo a la vez tenerla, porque en Tokio la gran parte de la población vive en departamentos por la falta de espacio. Algunos barrios tradicionales quedan intactos y generalmente las casas se encuentran en los suburbios de la ciudad. La casa de Kaori... si ella pudiera volver a su casa, llevaría a Inuyasha con ella, a Ken... invitaría a sus nuevos amigos de la productora y les diría sonriendo que ese era su hogar. Si no lo hubiera perdido por la hipoteca, no habría vivido los maravillosos meses que pasó con Ken y el pastor alemán. Quizá el vivir con él había sido aquella ventana de la que papá le hablaba. Pero ahora lo extrañaba mucho. Afortunadamente era temporal, se repetía para animarse.

El celular volvió a sonar. Kaori vio la pantalla. Eran los padres de Satori.

-Kaori... sí, niña, con Teruo Fujima, papá de Satori... si, sí, ella está bien. Lo que pasa es que... la gente que estaba viviendo en tu casa se ha ido y pienso que como ahora ganas bastante dinero, podrías intentar hablar con tus acreedores para recuperarla. Hablé con mi abogado para que te asesore. Claro, sólo si te interesa.-

Media hora después, Kaori besaba un retrato de su padre. Era hora de actuar por sí misma. Recuperaría su hogar. Así, en el proceso, se distraería y no le sería tan dolorosa la ausencia de Ken. Había encontrado esta vez no una ventana, sino una puerta.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao saltaba un acantilado enorme... el problema es que cayó a la red, sola.

-¡Ken, qué te sucede? Debes atraparla en el aire. Ayer el ensayo salió bien, concéntrate.- Kaneda veía a Ken pedir disculpas haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Pero lo entendía. Gohei dio el aviso de que por la noche había sufrido otra crisis. Eso era lo que tenía a Ken pensativo. Debía sentirse mal por creerse un estorbo a sus compañeros. También estaba afectado porque extrañaba a Kaori. Kaneda lo sabía porque en diez años, nunca lo había visto así, salvo en la ocasión en la que fue abandonado por su novia. Por haber sido un niño solitario, se aferraba mucho a las personas.

Satori pronto echó a correr en dirección al acantilado para saltarlo nuevamente. Era increíble la energía que poseía. Durante las noches bajaba apuntes que le enviaban sus compañeros por Internet para estar al día en las clases, y los repasaba. Durante el día ensayos, lecturas de libreto y ejercicio para no perder la condición física de Misao. Kaneda sentía un respeto por esa niña como si tuviera más edad.

Kenshin atrapó a Misao en el aire. Él no la dejaría morir. Entonces, Ken y Satori cayeron sobre la red. La escena en que Ken salta con ella hacia el borde la habían grabado previamente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori estaba feliz. Había conseguido lo imposible. Terminar el doblaje del personaje de una película de animación tres días antes de lo previsto, y dar un primer pago para recuperar su casa, a la que pudo volver de inmediato.

De alguna manera se las arregló para volver a vivir allí. No tenía mueble alguno y tan sólo se llevó el futón del departamento que compartía con Ken.

Pasó a buscar a Inuyasha a la casa de Kaneda, donde su esposa no tuvo mayores inconvenientes en pasarle al perro porque aullaba toda la noche y no la dejaba dormir.

El perro estaba bastante flaco, había extrañado a la pareja y no comía pero cuando percibió el olor de Kaori, comenzó a agitarse y a mover la colita. Se lanzó sobre ella y lamió su rostro, pensando en lo mucho que había extrañado a la mujer de su amo... y en lo bueno que era que haya venido a buscarlo.

Kaori lo llevó a su propio hogar y en el jardín le enseñó su casa para perro. Inuyasha pensó que si Ken quisiera sacarlo de allí, él lo mordería. Siempre era lo mismo, unos meses aquí, cuidando una casa... luego algún departamento o pieza donde la dueña no lo quería ver y el pobre perro terminaba en una perrera o en casa de Kaneda. Pero Inuyasha quería también tener un hogar estable, y sabía que su amo también. Y si amo no se daba cuenta de que este era el hogar, ya lo había pensado, lo mordería.

Kaori dejó a Inuyasha reconociendo el jardín y se dedicó a pasear por la casa en la que había crecido. Todo lo que tenía en ella eran los retratos de su familia, una cocina.

Y junto a su futón, un retrato de Ken y ella "saliendo del instituto".

Kaori pensaba en comprar muebles, pero eso le restaría dinero y no podía atrasarse en ningún pago aunque el esfuerzo se vería recompensado porque había recuperado su casa, sus recuerdos... caminó a la habitación de su niñez, vio las paredes desnudas y descubrió en alguna un garabato infantil, y lo reconoció como suyo. Abrió las ventanas de par en par, recordando cosas felices.

Y pensó en él.

Estaba impaciente por ver a Ken y mostrarle su casa, pero él debía estar grabando y no tendría tiempo para una visita relámpago a Tokio.

Ken... ¿cómo estaría? Satori le había comentado por teléfono que se veía bastante deprimido y por las noches casi no dormía con las crisis de ansiedad. El pobre de Gohei se la llevaba duro intentando controlarlo, aunque afortunadamente se habían incorporado Akira y Aoshi al equipo en Kyoto y se encargaban de él por turnos. La maldita droga que le dio Hisashi no lo había matado, pero era demasiado fuerte y Ken apenas podía resistirse a sus sentidos exigiendo lo que él les negaba.

Kaori vio el sol ocultarse y eso le dio la decisión. Esos tres días eran para ella sola y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Hizo un par de llamadas telefónicas, tomó su maleta que aún no había desarmado, la foto de Ken y ella y junto a Inuyasha, partieron a Kyoto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Gohei se preparaba para dormir o intentarlo. Ese día había sido agotador, porque mientras Kenshin llegaba a Kyoto y conocía a Okina, Shishio se movilizaba. Habían comenzado ya a preparar escenas de combates, como el de Kenshin y Cho, supervisados por el ojo atento de Aoshi.

Pero Ken se estaba estresando. El médico lo había encontrado peor que la primera vez que lo vio: más ansioso. Y le dijo que de seguir así, tendría que internarlo. Ken sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste y solo. Ni las visitas a Nadesico, su madre adoptiva, lograban reanimarlo. Y decidió no volver para no preocuparla más.

Y ese día en especial, tuvo un encuentro indeseable, de regreso al hotel.

A pesar de no haberlo visto hace más de trece años, en cuanto vio a su padre lo reconoció. Debía rondar los cincuenta años, se veía tranquilo y se acercó a Ken.

-¿Isamu?.

Ken usaba un sombrero que ocultaba su cabello, para que no lo reconocieran en la calle. Pero su padre supo que era él y lo abrazó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Hijo, por fin te encuentro... el destino se ha vuelto benévolo conmigo... este encuentro no es casualidad... –

Pero Ken se apartó de él bruscamente.

-Me confunde, señor. Adiós.- se dio la media vuelta y caminó. Al doblar una esquina, se echó a correr. Su padre lo había dejado solo cuando más lo necesitó y eso Ken, no podría perdonárselo nunca. Ken había llegado al hotel muy perturbado. Y ahora...

Gohei se acomodó entre las mantas de su cama, sonriendo. Ken jugueteaba con la invitación para el matrimonio de Misato y Akira y pensaba en que él querría algún día mandar unas invitaciones así, para su propio matrimonio. Pero Kaori quizá... él había recordado con detalles que había intentado violarla y eso no le permitía llamarla por teléfono. Desgraciadamente no recordaba su cambio de actitud de después... por la tarde, vio a su padre... y se sentía tan solo...

-Gohei... dame un… algo. Me duele la cabeza.-

El aludido iba a darle una tableta cuando recordó que no podía darle medicamento alguno. Ken estaba comenzando otra vez. El médico recomendó dejarlo tranquilo, pero Ken no estaba tranquilo y su tristeza daba paso a la ansiedad.

-Gohei... por favor.-

Gohei se puso en pie.

-Cálmate, Ken. Si quieres te doy agua. -

Gohei le dio agua en un vaso plástico. No era bueno dejarle cosas que pudieran convertirse en armas, como un vaso de vidrio que roto, podría resultar fatal. Más en las manos expertas de un maestro de espadas como él.

Pero Ken no se calmaba. Entonces Gohei tomó su celular. Llamaría a Aoshi, que estaba dos habitaciones más allá y le pediría que viniera. Ken se levantó de improviso, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, lo que alertó a Gohei.

Aoshi, en su habitación, se vestía apresuradamente para ir a ver a Ken. Salió de su habitación, tomó la copia de llaves que tenía de la habitación de Ken y Gohei y la insertó en la cerradura de la misma.

Adentro, Ken tensaba sus músculos, algo fuera de sí. Gohei tenía claro que no era rival para él, aún con la diferencia de estaturas y fuerzas. Porque Ken sabía perfectamente cómo utilizar la suya y la del contrincante. Gohei, en cambio, era sólo buen coreógrafo.

-Jazmines, Gohei... necesito Jazmines...-

¿Qué estaba diciendo¿Estaba delirando?

-Jazmines... – pronto se abrió la puerta y Ken lanzó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra Aoshi, aplastándolo contra el marco de la puerta y dando un ágil salto, salió de la habitación, corriendo. Aoshi reaccionó rápidamente y se lanzó en su persecución junto al intérprete de Shishio, pero no duró demasiado.

Porque Ken se había topado en la esquina del pasillo con el par de seres que más extrañaba en ese momento. Los había presentido aún en su locura y por ello quiso salir a su encuentro.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto décimo. Octubre 10, 2003.

Notas de Autor al 29 de Septiembre de 2005.

Realmente esta escena es una de mis favoritas de Actuación sin Libreto. Y me ha llevado a reflexionar. A veces, cuando me deprimo, quiero que me dejen tranquila. Hace unos días tuve una crisis fea, bien fea pero mi padre estuvo cuidando de mí a los pies de mi cama junto a mi mamá, mientras yo no paraba de llorar como si me estuvieran matando.

A veces me da mucha vergüenza tener esta depresión que según el médico es endógena, y me siento un soberano estorbo que sólo preocupa a los seres que más quiere. Pero quizá, si ellos no se preocuparan por mí y no hubieran estado conmigo esa noche, yo no estaría aquí con ustedes. Asi que decidí poner mucho más empeño en mantenerme distraída mientras inicia mi tratamiento: estoy cuidando de mis gatos, de mis obligaciones diarias y me he puesto a cultivar flores. Y cuando me siento triste empiezo: "Pan con queso, mi par de gatos y un Rayito de Sol"… las tres cosas que amo y que me animan solo por existir. Este mundo no es malo.

Mis padres tampoco. Son lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Yo no sé qué cosa tan buena habré hecho en mi otra vida para merecerlos pero están, me dieron la vida y me ayudan a conservarla. También mis amigos, como Lore… ella es la mejor amiga que una persona como yo puede tener. Es una bella bella persona, si señor. Y los nuevos amigos como Kurt, un compañero de escuela… oh, sip. Tampoco puedo olvidarme de Victor. Es divertido pelear con él por tonteras y aburrirlo con mi palabrería. También ustedes… son un tesoro.

Hiroshi, del episodio anterior es uno de esos malos encantadores en apariencia y de quienes hay que cuidarse mucho. Egoísta y fanfarrón, además de pervertido. Las tiene todas el hombre.

Por otra parte, Aoshi efectivamente enseña Kempo, que es algo asi como artes marciales. Después de todo, eso es lo que debe aprender Satori para interpretar a Misao… seguramente Ken habrá entrenado a Aoshi para sus escenas con las kodashis y Ken por su parte es maestro de Kendo. Ahora… si en alguna parte de la serie llego a equivocarme con esto, seguramente habrá sido fatiga mental… uf.

Esperemos que de momento no me deje de gustar Kenshin aunque lo veo poco probable… es tan linda su historia y bastante inspiradora. Algo tiene que me hace feliz y con ganas de relatarla mil veces hasta el cansancio.

La escena de la casi violación… en lo personal tengo mi lado morboso pero cuido esas escenas para no herir sensibilidades. Una cosa es hacer el amor con una mujer, con todo lo bonito que ello implique, y lo otro forzarla. Describir gritos y dolor, tal vez lo deje para otra instancia en otra historia, pero acá no me pareció detallar demasiado aunque tampoco pasó mucho. El amor a Ken le fluyó solito al poco tiempo de estar sobre Kaori. Y amor del bueno.

No esperaba emocionar demasiado a las lectoras pero por lo visto las aventuras de Ken y Kaori les están llegando bastante, lo que me deja satisfecha y con ganas de seguir en la mejora de transmitir estos sentimientos de ellos. La acogida sigue en ascendente, aun entre quienes leen por segunda vez y eso me tiene también bastante feliz.

Un beso enorme y un abrazo a todas ustedes. También a mis amigas de siempre que leen, aunque no dejen review. Que Dios o el Cielo las bendiga.

**Mila, kai250, thinia Milondra, kanke-chan, Dark-Natt, O.o Kaoru-chan o.O, Cisne.Negro, Minue, gabyhyatt**

Tambien quiero agradecer a quienes han leído mi fic "Sin Importar",que es un trabajo pequeño pero que amo bastante. Es lindo.

**Mourisan, ****maki-1988**, **lorena, yumiki-sama, mikomi shinomori, kaoru kiimura,  
mer1, ****Sakura-Merl**, **Ghia-Hikari, ****gabyhyatt ****y ****Kirara26**


	11. Comienza la Acción

**Acto Once.**

**Comienza la Acción.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

El tren de Tokio a Kyoto demoró cerca de dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos. En la estación de trenes, Kaori pudo reencontrarse con Inuyasha (que tuvo que viajar en un lugar especial para mascotas) decidida a no separarse más del perro hasta finalizar el viaje. Ya en el taxi que la llevaría al albergue donde se hospedaban los actores, la joven se dedicó a conversar con el perro a pesar de las miradas de extrañeza que le dirigía el taxista mediante el espejo retrovisor.

-Si te comportas y no ladras, te compraré una bolsa de las galletitas "Rico Guau" que tanto te gustan.-

-¡Guau!-

Kaori sabía mejor que nadie que Inuyasha le entendía y que todo lo haría bien.

En el albergue el personal sabía que ella era una actriz que tenía reservación hecha con anticipación y que la había adelantado, así que la instalaron sin mayor inconveniente en el segundo piso que correspondía a los actores, luego de dar algunos autógrafos para el botones que tímidamente se los pidió a pesar de la prohibición de molestar a los artistas. Pero le advirtió que el perro debía dormir en un lugar acondicionado para él en el albergue y no en su cuarto.

Kaori quería que el perro y su amo se reencontraran cuanto antes, así que una vez se quedó sola, bajó sin ser vista y subió con Inuyasha a escondidas por la escalera de servicio, gracias a que él cumplía su promesa y no ladraba. Cuando entró por el pasillo, se encontró con Kaneda.

El director se alegró mucho de verla. Ella se veía especialmente bonita con aquel vestido fresco de algodón, el cabello suelto y una manta sobre los hombros a la vez que le sonreía afectuosamente, así que él se adelantó para avisar a Ken. Lo que sucedió después, fue algo que Kaneda nunca olvidaría.

De pronto se detuvieron al ver que Aoshi salía de su habitación y se dirigía a la de Ken.

-Parece que empezó de nuevo con los problemas- musitó Kaneda, preocupado. Kaori lo miró.

En eso, Ken salió disparado por una puerta, como un loco, diciendo algo de unos jazmines.

-¡Apártate, Kaori! – escuchó la joven que le decía Kaneda. Pero ella, al ver a Ken en ese estado, abrió sus brazos sin temor y se preparó para acogerlo y terminar así su loca carrera.

Cuando Ken llegó hasta Kaori, la joven lo encerró en un abrazo y lo recibió sobre su falda cuando ella no pudo soportar el peso de ambos y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Él la estrechaba por la cintura y enterraba su rostro en el pecho femenino, inhalando ese aroma que antes causó su delirio y ahora lo tranquilizaba porque era real. Kaori le acariciaba el cabello y le decía al oído que todo estaría bien, que había llegado, que no se preocupara porque estaban juntos y ella lo cuidaría. Inuyasha saltaba alrededor de ellos y lamía las manos de Ken, sin ladrar, aunque se moría de las ganas.

Varios de los actores se asomaron al pasillo al escuchar el escándalo. Ryosuke, Akira y Misato, Satori (quien se alegró mucho de ver a su amiga), Gohei que se quedó estático en la puerta, todos ellos miraban a la pareja sobre la alfombra blanca del pasillo.

-Lo sabía: ella es la única medicina para Ken... - musitó Ryosuke (Saito), antes de volver a su cama, así como los demás. De momento era mejor no inmiscuirse en el asunto y dejarlos tranquilos.

Aoshi por su parte observó a Satori sonreír ante el reencuentro de la pareja protagónica de "Rurouni Kenshin" antes de cerrar su puerta nuevamente. Por lo que sabía ella al día siguiente debería viajar a Tokio temprano para rendir sus exámenes. Aoshi deseó traspasar el umbral y encontrarse con ella, porque aún no le había contestado si él era su "persona especial", pero, ¿cómo lo haría?

Bueno, es un actor, algo tendrá que ocurrírsele.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Gohei miraba a la joven sentada sobre la cama, acariciar los cabellos cobrizos de quien dormía cómodamente sobre su falda. A los pies, Inuyasha comía una galletita de esas que tanto le gustaban. Kaneda y Aoshi también estaban en la habitación. Y pedían disculpas por no poder controlar mejor a Ken.

-Él mismo insistió en continuar las grabaciones de la serie – dijo Kaneda – a pesar que le pedíamos que no se sobre exigiera. Pero decía que era mejor no retrasarnos por su culpa.

-Hoy salió por la tarde y llegó muy raro – dijo Gohei – escuché algo de un tal "Kawada" cuando comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y luego se puso así. Pienso que lo mejor es internarlo de una buena vez y que termine con este problema.

-"Entonces, quizá hoy vio a su padre… eso debió perturbarlo. Esperaré un poco más para decirle lo que siento"- pensó Kaori.

-Pero... –atrevió a decir Aoshi – pensé que le haría daño a Kaori y sin embargo, aquí está. Durmiendo como un angelito. Pienso que... la extrañaba y que es bueno que esté con ella. Hace días que Ken no dormía tan profundamente.

-Jovencita... –dijo Kaneda a Kaori, que miraba tiernamente a su pelirrojo -... no sé si esta reacción ha sido casual, pero siento que esta noche debieras tú quedarte con Ken, por si despierta para que te vea aquí. Si hay algún problema, la puerta estará abierta, aunque creo que esta noche no debiera pasar nada malo. Gohei, vete a dormir al cuarto de Kaori, también necesitas descansar. Y que se quede el perro.-

Ken en sueños, suspiró profundamente. Se aferró más al cuerpo de Kaori y todos, al contemplarlo, salieron en silencio de la habitación.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi le había entregado a Kaori su maleta y ahora volvía por el pasillo. Entonces pasó frente a la puerta de Satori. Aún tenía la luz prendida. Eran cerca de las doce y habían estado grabando desde las ocho de la mañana. Aoshi no se contuvo más y tocó suavemente a la puerta. Pero nadie le respondió.

Aoshi volvió a intentarlo. Nada.

Decidido, se aventuró a entrar.

Satori se había quedado dormida frente al computador. Aún con sus gafas puestas y su pijama celeste, acomodada en la silla, con la trenza de Misao atrapando sus negros cabellos... Aoshi se acercó a ella conteniendo la respiración. Incluso ella, su pequeña, se cansaba.

El joven la tomó en sus brazos con mucho cuidado y la llevó hasta la cama para acomodarla, en cuanto apagó el computador. Pero Aoshi no quería soltarla, así que, acunándola en sus brazos, se sentó en la cama, contemplando a Satori sobre él. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su flequillo en desorden y sus labios entreabiertos, de los que emanaba un sutil aroma a... ¿naranjas?... Aoshi observó el vaso que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. Claro, la joven estaba bebiendo jugo de naranjas mientras estudiaba. Observándola, Aoshi notaba que ella era pequeña al lado suyo, se veía tan frágil.

Pero con una mueca recordó un par de patadas en sus costillas durante algún "acercamiento furtivo" por parte de él en el gimnasio y quitó de su mente la palabra "frágil" y la sustituyó por "apasionada" e "incansable". Aoshi le quitó las gafas y alargando el brazo las dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Y volvió a contemplar su rostro... ahhh, ojalá y no despertara aún. Seguramente se enojaría, lo trataría de pervertido y le lanzaría una almohada por la cabeza... no, una almohada no, un par de zapatos o el florero, eso sí.

Recordó cuando la conoció en alguna calle de Tokio. Entonces, él sintió una bolita de papel caer sobre su cabeza. Tenía una mala calificación... ¡cuánto se había enojado ella aquél día! Y en sus encuentros posteriores, se enfadaba mucho. Pero el pobre Aoshi quedó cautivado desde el principio con su actitud, sin duda porque era todo lo contrario a él.

Satori suspiró, atrayendo la atención del hombre sobre su rostro, nuevamente. Sus labios se entreabrían como pétalos de rosa, delicadamente, invitando sin saberlo, a un acercamiento más intimo. ¿Y por qué no? Ella no se enojaría porque no tendría que enterarse, ¿O sí? Bueno, Aoshi estaba tentándose y cada vez era más pequeña la parte de su mente que le decía que no era correcto.

¿Y qué era correcto? ¿Perder esa oportunidad que le estaba regalando el destino? Quizá nunca tendría una así y más tarde volvería a su habitación solo, sabiendo que nunca nadie le haría sentir lo que ella. Su cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos, su calidez, su juventud... si él se acercaba lo suficiente, podría posar sus labios sobre los suyos y beber de aquél jugo de naranjas que aún estaba impregnado en ellos y le hacía más irresistible la tentación.

-Deja de pensar tanto, Miyasaki... – se reprochó mentalmente. – Por pensar tanto, te casaste sin amor porque creíste que era lo mejor. Ahora tienes al amor sobre ti y ¿te lo cuestionas? No. Un hombre debe luchar por lo que quiere. Yo la quiero. Y si ella me manda al demonio, insistiré hasta enamorarla. O la raptaré. O lo que sea... –

Aoshi se decidió. Era el momento. Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos cerrados por si despertaba, acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella, posándolos. ¡eran tan suaves! Sin darse cuenta, hipnotizado, comenzó a deslizar su lengua abriéndose paso, probando la dulzura que aún quedaba en su boca. Enloquecido, Aoshi se contenía lo suficiente para no tornar su beso exigente y despertarla.

Satori abrió los ojos de improviso.

Aoshi se quedó inmóvil. Pero no se apartó de ella ni pidió perdón.

Y sin embargo, ella tampoco se alejaba.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ken veía a su padre en medio de la calle. No lo dudó un segundo y se lanzó contra él. Pronto hubo un choque y cinco cadáveres descansaban sobre el pavimento, en un charco de sangre. Más allá, su padre se alejaba, caminando.

Cinco inocentes que murieron por la rabia que él sentía hacia una persona.

Ken cayó sobre sus rodillas al darse cuenta de ello. Y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué tenía yo que vivir?... Yo, que no le hago falta a nadie… ¡Debí haber muerto yo, no ¡ ellos. Ellos tenían quien los llorara, en cambio yo soy malo, estoy solo... yo no debía vivir, no debo vivir... –

-No digas eso... por favor... -

Ken escuchaba una voz suave. Alguien lo abrazaba y él no podía ver quien era. Pero se sentía reconfortado.

-No digas eso... viviste... porque yo tenía que encontrarte... tenía que conocerte... porque yo tenía que amarte, para así encontrarle sentido a mi propia vida y atarla a la tuya, mi amor... para aferrarme a ti.-

Ken cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba abrazar. Alguien, alguien lloraba por él... estaba salvado... podría perdonarse porque "ella" lo había perdonado.

Kaori observaba a su maestro dormir. Decía algo así como que quería morirse, con mucha tristeza. Kaori no se contuvo y le dijo lo que él escuchó en sueños, siempre acariciando sus cabellos y dejando escapar una lágrima de alivio por tenerlo allí. Inuyasha junto a ella, la miraba tranquilo. Kaori le sonreía al pastor alemán y volvía a posar su mirada sobre Ken.

Ken abría sus ojos y se incorporaba. La joven de la voz suave no estaba. Ken comenzaba a caminar y se hacía adulto. Entonces de sus recuerdos salieron otras palabras con la misma voz.

-Si tú mueres, yo también lo haría de la tristeza... ¡no te atrevas nunca a dejarme sola! –

-Nunca la dejaré sola, mi amada Kaori... nunca.

Ken ahora sonreía. Podía ver a su Kaori. Ella le extendía los brazos y lo acogía en su regazo. Entonces, él la besaba... y ella le correspondía.

Kaori notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Ken. De pronto el joven abrió sus ojos, para acomodarse mejor sobre las piernas de... ¿piernas? Ken se sentó de salto, sorprendiendo a Kaori con su reacción.

-¡¿Qué...!-

-Je, je, hola, Ken...-

-¡Guau!-

-Ustedes... aquí... entonces no era un sueño – dijo para sí. Inuyasha saltó a la cama y se acomodó sobre Ken, lamiendo su rostro. Kaori sonreía.

-Te extrañábamos, Ken. Acabé con mis labores en Tokio y decidí adelantarme para visitar los templos de Kioto, como me prometiste. Inuyasha no se quiso perder estar aquí. Y Gohei está durmiendo en mi cuarto, así que yo te cuidaré esta noche. Espero que no tengas ninguna objeción, porque debo decirte, mi bello maestro durmiente, que hasta ahora, te has portado bien.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

El cambio fue completo. Ken decía sus líneas de corrido, mientras conversaba con Okina. Dejaron hasta ahí la grabación, pensando en adelantar parte de la batalla con Cho, el cazador de espadas, ya que Satori estaba en Tokio rindiendo sus exámenes finales.

Kaori, desde tras de las cámaras, veía a Kenshin agradecer a Okina la ayuda que él le brindaría.

Kaneda estaba contento. Así que no se había equivocado. Todo lo que necesitaba Ken era a su Kaori junto a él. Tendría que tener pronto una buena conversación con el joven, para que se deje de rodeos y acepte de una vez que se había enamorado de su co-protagonista.

Mientras se trasladaban al templo para grabar parte de la pelea con Cho, Kaneda revisaba unos papeles. Eran gráficos que mostraban los niveles de sintonía de la serie. Con la aparición de Saito, la sintonía se elevó considerablemente. Y es que los fanáticos del manga esperaban a que apareciera de una vez... ya estaban hartos de los capítulos de relleno. A Kaneda, personalmente, le gustaba mucho más la historia escrita por Watsuki. Desgraciadamente para él, debía atenerse a lo que decían los productores y mandamases de Sony y grabar lo que ellos querían.

En las semanas siguientes, con el capítulo de la partida a Kyoto de Kenshin, la sintonía simplemente se disparó. La televisora recibió numerosos llamados ante la separación de Kenshin y Kaoru. Y Kaneda tenía ante él muchas cartas. Muchas mujeres, ahora abuelas, que habían visto el capítulo acompañando a sus nietos, recordaron sus propias despedidas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de sus seres queridos a quienes no volvieron a ver. Otros sí regresaron, pero como sea, esas despedidas fueron para ellas tan relevantes como la de la jovencita del cabello negro que aparecía en la televisión, y agradecían a Kaneda y al escritor de la obra, el haberles traído recuerdos de su juventud, aunque fueren amargos.

Pero por ahora, veamos que siguió sucediendo durante los días durante aquellas grabaciones.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Satori salía alegre del instituto. ¡Siiii, era la mejor, ¡la mejor! Las preguntas del examen habían sido fáciles para ella y sin duda obtendría una excelente calificación. Por otra parte, se reencontró con sus amigos quienes le pidieron un autógrafo y prometieron estar atentos sobre sus andanzas en televisión.

Pero como sea, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a cierto cretino.

Aunque había que reconocer que el cretino besaba deliciosamente bien.

Y el cretino, ahora la esperaba fuera del instituto, en su auto negro.

Satori pronto se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero, y Aoshi le cerró la puerta. Él rodeó el auto y se acomodó frente al volante. La miró un momento. Y ella lo miró también.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere hacer esto?-

-Muy seguro, Satori. Vamos. Ya es tiempo de que los conozca, ¿no crees?-

Satori sonrió y le dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa. Por el camino, Aoshi recordó la noche anterior.

Satori había despertado mientras él la besaba. Por un momento frunció el ceño y Aoshi, sin despegarse de su boca, esperaba su castigo. Pero ella comenzó a besarlo también. A rodear con sus brazos su cuello y acercarse, suspirando. De alguna manera, Aoshi, sorprendido, había caído hacia atrás, quedando tendido de espaldas, con los pies apoyados en el piso y la jovencita sobre él. Satori no podía evitarlo, quería que la siguiera besando e inconsciente se restregaba ligeramente, causándole reacciones insospechadas a un Aoshi que tenía serias dificultades para contenerse y no desgarrarle el pijama. Pero no tenía porque desgarrarlo. Si levantaba un poco la camisa, podría deslizar sus manos bajo la prenda y acariciar la piel de la muchacha de los chispeantes ojos verdes.

Alcanzó un pequeño seno, que quedaba perfectamente atrapado en el interior de su manota. Aoshi no dejaba de besarla... era tan suave... y pronto su boca quiso probar lo que su mano palpaba. Deslizándose bajo ella, rodeó son su boca el sonrosado pezón. Satori abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida de lo que comenzaba a sentir... estaba experimentando demasiado en tan poco tiempo y al día siguiente era su examen. ¡Si no se detenían, dudaba mucho de poder despertar temprano! Pero Aoshi ahora, mordisqueaba y... bueno, Satori apenas y podía pensar. De alguna manera trataba de separarse de él, pero Aoshi no tenía ni ganas de soltar su seno y la apretaba contra él.

Satori entonces alargó su mano hacia su mesita de noche.

-Todo sea por mi futuro – musitó de mala gana. Y tomando el vaso de jugo de naranja, lo vertió sobre la cabeza de Aoshi, quien se detuvo abruptamente.

-¡Pero qué demonios...!... ¿Satori? –Aoshi estaba entre enojado y confundido. Y goteando pegajoso jugo.

-Hola... ¡ups, se me resbaló el vaso... –la jovencita pronto tomó prudente distancia y lo miraba divertida.

-Pequeña atrevida, tú...

-Señor Aoshi, mañana tengo un examen y usted me está distrayendo. Además, entró a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento y si no lo hubiera detenido...-

-Te habría poseído.- dijo Aoshi tranquilamente, sintiendo parte del jugo llegar hasta su nariz. Ya no estaba enojado. Más bien divertido. ¡Se sentía como un adolescente! ¡¡Qué sensación tan maravillosa!

-Pero usted... no tiene derecho...-

-Tú me correspondiste, según recuerdo. Yo pensaba en irme cuando tú comenzaste a seducirme. – je, je, esa ni él se la creía.

-¿Seducirlo yo? ¿Y cómo?- Satori no podía creer el descaro de ese hombre.

-Existes, pequeña y deliciosa mujer, fascinante... –Satori se sonrojó ante los cumplidos- pero acabo de decidir que esta… "ofensa" que me has hecho la deben saber tus padres.-

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo le diré a mi papá que usted trató de seducirme y él le botará todos los dientes de un solo golpe, por atrevido y aprovechado.-

-Y yo le diré que su pequeña lo disfrutó bastante.-

-Y yo le diré que es mentira y que usted es un libidinoso.-

-Y yo le diré que te quiero y que quiero formalizar contigo y todos tan contentos, ¿qué te parece?-

Satori se quedó estupefacta. Y sin nada que responder.

-Logré llamar tu atención, por lo que veo. Venía a saber si te intereso, pero te vi durmiendo en la silla y supongo que mi "yo paternal" quiso acomodarte para dormir. Pero luego vino mi "yo aprovechado" y te besé. Cuando me respondiste apareció mi "yo libidinoso" y no pude contenerme. Ahora "Yo" quiero hablar con tu padre y conocer a tu familia. -

-Pero... es muy pronto... y yo...-

-¿Acaso no te intereso, ni un poquito?-

-Claro que me gusta, señor Aoshi, pero... hay cosas que usted no sabe y que yo… -

-Soy muy mayor, ¿no?-

-Pues... a mí personalmente no me interesa eso... a lo que voy es que yo… -

-Me arriesgaré a recibir el golpe de tu padre, Satori. Hablo en serio. Si tú me aceptas, bien poco me importan las opiniones de los demás.-

A Satori no le quedó de otra que suspirar, pensando en que realmente lo que ella tenía que decirle a Aoshi era una tontería de niña ingenua y soñadora. Después de todo, no podía decirle a ese hombre que ella no podía comprometerse con él porque ya estaba enamorada de otra persona a la que no veía hacía más de diez años y de quien a veces dudaba que existiera realmente. Por lo demás, Aoshi era muy real y besaba de dioses.

Y debía reconocer que después de todo, le atraía bastante.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Teruo Fujima, crítico de cine, preparaba su nuevo comentario sobre una película extranjera estrenada recientemente. Su mujer le traía un jugo y sus cuatro hijos menores revoloteaban junto al perro en el patio trasero de la casa. A sus cuarenta y siete, era un hombre realizado.

-¿Y Satori?-

-Debe estar por llegar, querido. Avisó que ya venía y que traía a un amigo de la productora. Creo que es un actor.-

En eso sonó el timbre. Teruo sonrió mientras su esposa atendía el llamado. Luego escuchó las familiares risas de su hija mayor. Y de sus demás hijos...

-Mamá, te extrañaba mucho. ¡Es genial volver al hogar! – Teruo guardó el artículo escrito y fue a ver a su nenita. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos al verlo, apartándose de sus hermanos. - ¡Papi!-

-Hola, mi amor... pero que linda estás...-

Aoshi miraba el reencuentro familiar sintiéndose de pronto, como un extraño. Aunque lo más que lo impresionó fue el parecido impresionante entre Teruo y su hija. Sus cabellos negrísimos, atados en una coleta baja y aquellos ojos verdes... por su parte, la madre era delgada y muy bella, además bajita... Satori era una réplica exacta de ambos. Y los hermanos menores... no debía sobrepasar los diez años el mayor de ellos... Aoshi se imaginó a los hijos de Satori... ¿serían así? De más está decir que uno de ellos sacaría los ojos azules de él... este pensamiento era nuevo...

Era la primera vez que Aoshi se imaginaba teniendo hijos con alguien.

-... y este es Aoshi Miyasaki, papá. Mi amigo.-

-Mucho gusto... –dijo algo decepcionado Aoshi. ¿Amigo? ¡¿Amigo! Ella debiera decir novio y futuro esposo. Bien... ya tendría tiempo de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Según tengo entendido, acabas de incursionar como director, ¿verdad?-

-Así es, señor Fujima. Mi película se estrenará dentro de unos meses. Está terminando de editarse. Intenté rescatar el cine tradicional japonés con algunas pizcas de modernismo...-

-Vamos, llámame Teruo. Por lo demás, me agrada que siendo tan joven, no se deje llevar por la moda de hacer cine al estilo comercial y holliwodense. Japón tiene una clara identidad en lo que a hacer películas se refiere y no es bueno perderla. Espero ver pronto tu trabajo para hacer mis comentarios en el artículo semanal.-

Aoshi levantó una ceja.

-¿Artículo semanal, señor Fujima?-

-Claro, Aoshi. Escribo para "El Nacional". Y para la revista "Más Cine". -

Aoshi sudó helado. Entonces ese hombre tan simpático, el padre de su pequeña era... ¿ "T. Fuji"? Esto no podía ser. Tenía ante él al más afamado crítico de espectáculos a nivel nacional. Sus comentarios siempre daban en el clavo, era muy imparcial y era capaz de hacer fracasar una película si consideraba que no era lo suficientemente buena. De hecho, era la opinión que más le importaba a Aoshi sobre su película. Pero si Fujima sería su futuro suegro... si no lo quería como pareja de su hija... podría vengarse de él a través de sus artículos... ¡oh, no!.

-Usted es amigo de Satori, ¿no?- preguntó la madre a ese hombre tan atractivo que tenía ante ella, mientras le servía jugo. –Tengo entendido que usted la trajo a la capital a rendir sus exámenes. -

-Pensamos que así ella podría repasar más tranquilamente por el camino – dijo Aoshi. –Pero debemos volver mañana a más tardar a Kyoto a continuar las grabaciones.-

-Nosotros aquí grabamos todos los capítulos. Pensamos que Misao es una chica bastante loca y violenta... le pega tanto al pelirrojo simpático. Igual que Kaori. No sé por qué se ensañan tanto con él, si es tan amable.- dijo la mamá de Satori.-

Satori se apareció con sus ropas de casa. Abrazó a su padre por la espalda y preguntó qué pensaba de su actuación.

-Te falta un poco, hijita. Aunque proyectas mucha vitalidad y tu personaje es muy querible. Debes demostrar un poco más tus emociones... por cierto, sé que no debiera adelantarles nada, pero, ¿sabían que Rurouni Kenshin está siendo nominada para la entrega de los "Apes" (Asociación de Periodistas de Espectáculos) de este año?-

Satori saltó hacia el centro de la habitación, riendo...

-Participaría en las categorías de "Mejor Serie revelación del Año", "Mejor Dirección", "Mejor actriz principal"...-

-¿A Kaori le van a dar un premio? ¡¡¡Genial! Espera a qué lo sepa... debes votar por ella, papi.-

-No puedo, Satori. Como tú, mi hija, actúa en esa serie, no puedo participar en ninguna de las votaciones sobre la misma. -

El almuerzo transcurrió sin mayores problemas. Aoshi disfrutaba de esa familia... eran tan cálidos. Ni parecida a la suya, donde él debía obedecer sin cuestionar a su padre. Pedir permiso para hablar en la mesa. Aquí todos hablaban a la vez y se reían mucho. ¿Sería ese el estilo "latino" del que tanto le hablaba Satori? A él le gustaría mucho tener una familia así, quizá por ello iba a ver tan poco a sus padres, para evitar los silencios en la mesa, las preguntas de "¿te casarás nuevamente? La hermana de tu mujer dice que le agradas..." y ese tipo de cosas.

-Aoshi, dime... ¿tienes novia?- Teruo lo miraba sonriente, acariciando la cabeza de Satori sentada a su lado. La madre lo miraba expectante.

-Aún no. Falta que sus padres den su aprobación para que podamos formalizar nuestra relación.-

-Entonces no pierda más su tiempo aquí y vaya a ver a sus futuros suegros. Ya sabe... un hombre debe ir directamente a por lo que quiere, en todas las circunstancias, sin importar qué. Si no fuera así, ahora yo no estaría con mi bomboncito - dijo Teruo, ahora bebiendo jugo de naranja. Su mujer lo miraba ruborizada y sonriente.

Aoshi miró a Satori beber de su jugo también. ¿Le tiraría el jugo a la cabeza el padre? Era posible. Pero la madre quizá lo defendería. Se arriesgaría.

-A decir verdad... si usted me da su aprobación, prometo cuidar a Satori y respetarla mucho.-

Aoshi no se equivocó. Teruo le arrojó el jugo, cuando se atragantó con él y lo escupió...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Satori escuchaba música, pero pronto se aburrió. Apagó el radio del vehículo y se volvió a Aoshi.

Pobre Aoshi.

Teruo dio su aprobación para la relación, un poco a regañadientes, pero Satori estaba decidida a estar con Aoshi –quien se sorprendió mucho por su decisión y valentía para enfrentar a su padre – y no le quedó de otra que darles su bendición. Pero con una condición.

-Hasta que Satori cumpla su mayoría de edad, para salir con ella tendrá que llevar a sus hermanos menores, en cuanto regresen a Tokio. Ante todo, debo cuidar la virtud de mi nenita. Y espero por su bien que usted en verdad la respete.-

Aoshi era buen conductor. Atento al camino, manejaba con gran seguridad. Iban de regreso a Kyoto y llegarían cerca de las tres de la tarde. El joven sintió los brazos de Satori en torno al suyo izquierdo, y luego su cuerpecito pegarse a él, mientras suspiraba.

-Lo hizo. Por un momento pensé que no.-

-Es que tú eres mi persona especial, Satori. Estoy listo para ti. -

-Pero tendrás que esperarme.-

-Pero valdrá la pena.-

Silencio.

-Aoshi...-

-Dime.-

-¿Por qué yo?... es decir... en la productora hay mujeres mayores y muy bonitas. Por ser actor generalmente te buscan mucho. ¿por qué te fijaste en mí?-

Aoshi estacionó el vehículo en la berma. Abrazó a la jovencita y la besó suavemente. Se apartó para contemplarla.

-Porque eres algo muy especial, Satori. Porque me hiciste darme cuenta que estoy muy vivo. Tú peleabas conmigo, te burlabas de mí y me llamabas cretino. Nunca nadie había hecho eso. Las mujeres que me rodean me llenan de halagos, pero yo no quiero una compañera que me diga constantemente lo fascinante que soy, porque ya lo sé... –Satori le dio un leve codazo – Tú eres inteligente, fascinante al máximo. Desde que te conocí me cautivaste. Eres muy fuerte a pesar de tu aspecto frágil, eres muy valiente. Quiero verte crecer, Satori, al lado mío. Quiero en el futuro, amanecer a tu lado. Tenías razón. El amor existe, lo he conocido por primera vez, junto a ti, y no quiero que ese sentimiento desaparezca. Ahora dime tú, ¿por qué yo?-

-Porque es apuesto.-

-¿Sólo por eso? –Aoshi fingió decepción - ¿Acaso no te interesa mi intelecto, mi creatividad, mi talento... acaso no te motivo como persona?- Satori se rió y se acercó a él.

-Olvidó decir que es usted increíblemente sexi y besa muy bien. – dijo la joven, antes de besarlo tan apasionadamente como se puede a los diecisiete años, mientras él la atrapaba entre sus fuertes brazos y le correspondía con todo su corazón. Sólo Dios sabía cómo sería capaz de aguantarse hasta Noviembre, mes del cumpleaños de la joven, para salir con ella tranquilamente por la ciudad, sin besarla.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ken se daba la vuelta para contemplar a Kaori, junto a él, subiendo las interminables escaleras que los llevarían al templo. Inuyasha, por su parte, fascinado, marcaba territorio en cada árbol que encontraba. Era genial tener tanto árbol aunque la orina se le estaba terminando...

-¿Está cansada?-

-Un poco, a decir verdad. Pero debemos seguir, ¿no?-

Ken le extendió una mano. Kaori posó la suya sobre ella y siguieron subiendo. Pero cuando llegaron a terreno llano, él no la soltó.

Y contemplaron al templo así, tomados de la mano.

-Es muy bonito, Ken. Pensar que esto lleva siglos aquí... -

-Mucha gente hacía antes sus votos matrimoniales ante los templos. Intercambiaban algún objeto y quedaban "casados". Y sus hijos eran reconocidos como hijos del matrimonio.-

-¿Crees que si Kenshin y Kaoru se casaran, lo harían así?-

Ken se extraño de la pregunta. Estaba bien que a Kenshin le había costado separarse de Kaoru, pero de ahí a que la amara...

-Creo que en aquella época ya existía el matrimonio civil. Seguramente si Kenshin decidiera a casarse con Kaoru, lo haría por el civil. Pero también, creo yo, iría a algún templo a pedirle a los dioses que cuiden su relación y la bendigan. Parece que él no se siente muy digno de recibir amor, en cierto sentido, y por ello seguro le va a costar bastante declarársele y va a orar mucho para que todo salga bien.-

-¿Y a ti te gustaría casarte?-

-Sí, algún día. ¿por qué no?-

-Estoy segura que serías un buen padre.-

-No lo creo. En verdad, me asusta un poco la idea. Yo recibí malos ejemplos... quizá no soy el más indicado para guíar a un hijo.-

-No digas eso... creo que tus hijos van a quererte mucho y van a respetarte. Y tu esposa, bueno, sería una tonta si no te amara todo lo que mereces. -

Ken sonrió.

-¿Usted cree, que alguna mujer, alguna vez, podría quererme así?-

-Pero claro, Ken. – respondió Kaori con entusiasmo.

Ken se volvió hacia la joven.

-Y usted... ¿podría?- dijo en voz baja.

-Yo ya te quiero, Ken... – musitó Kaori tomándole una mano.

Un pequeño pelirrojo llamó la atención de ambos cuando se acercó a ellos jugando con una pequeña pelota de goma, mientras llamaba a su padre, quien se acercó al niño y se fijó en Kaori... y luego en Ken.

-Papá, papá, mira, otro de cabeza roja como yo...-

-Isamu...-

Pero Ken miraba al pequeño que llamaba su atención.

-Señor... su cabello es rojo como el mío y como el de papá. –

Kaori le sonrió al niño. Era como un Ken en miniatura.

-¿Cierto que es muy bonito?.- le preguntó Kaori al pequeño.

-Pero en la escuela me dicen "cabeza de zanahoria"- se quejó el chico.

-Pues no les hagas caso a las burlas. Tu cabello es muy hermoso.- sonrió Kaori.

-Mi pelo es como el del hombre de la espada que sale en la tele. Papá ayer lo vio y se puso a llorar, no sé por qué.-

Kaori observó al hombre, inmóvil, frente a Ken. Ambos se estudiaban. Entonces, aquél era el padre de Ken... este niño debía ser su hermanito.

-Kaori, vamos. Se hace tarde.-

-¿Usted es el señor Kawada, no? – preguntó Kaori, ignorando a Ken.

-¡Kaori! – Ken, impaciente, comenzaba a alejarse. Pero Kaori se mantuvo junto a Kawada.

-Veo que me conoce. ¿es amiga de Isamu?-

-Discúlpeme, ahora no puedo hablar con usted, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos conversar sobre... Isamu. ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

Cuando Kaori se reunió con Ken, este no le habló. Pero no importaba. Ella, en su bolso, traía una tarjetita con un número telefónico y una dirección. Kaori se sorprendió al notar que la tarjeta era de una asociación de ex alcohólicos... estaba decidida a descubrir más de Ken para ayudarlo. Algo le decía que él debía enfrentarse a su padre en vez de huir de él y los recuerdos que le traía.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin Acto Once. Octubre 25, 2003.

Notas de autor al 17 de Noviembre de 2005.

Hola!

Bueno… qué les puedo contar… Lo primero es que estuve con una depresión de esas de película, y actualmente estoy con apoyo farmacológico, psicólogos y hasta algo de reiki. La universidad casi la dejé, no he visto a mis amigos y hablo casi nada durante el día, lo que en lo personal no me molesta. Pero si, estoy mejor, mucho mejor que en Octubre. Y me pareció que esta era una buena época para retomar.

Lo segundo es agradecerles de todo corazón el haberme nominado a los fanficitions awars 2005. Y en especial, haber nominado esta obra. Como habrá notado la mayoría, no me he metido al msn… digamos que si antes era antisocial, ahora lo he llevado al extremo. Por otra parte, me quitaran el internet en casa… en fin… no todo es tan malo.

Un saludo en especial a Naoko Lizi Kinomoto, que debe ser mami por estos días si es que ya lo fue…

DaniHimura-S1r4: Hola, te explico lo de las fechas del final.

Lo que pasa es que esta historia la publiqué por primera vez y completa en el 2003, por lo tanto, la primera fecha corresponde a la que salió ese capítulo en la primera edición. La segunda fecha corresponde a la corrección que le hice y a mis impresiones o notas actuales sobre el fic, mi vida personal o algun otro tema que llame mi atención. Muchas gracias por escribirme!

silvi-chan: Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero fue por cosas que escaparon literalmente de mi control. Aca estamos de nuevo y confio en subir el próximo episodio pronto.

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O: Jejeje, gracias por tus palabras. Sobre mi muso inspirador, ya es agua pasada… mejor dicho, tema superado y creo que podré sobrevivir sin él. Más ahora que parece que cupido esta vez acertó…

kanke-chan: Gracias por tus palabras, y qué bueno que te gustó "Un día dentro de Ti" que a mi parecer es una historia bien bizarra pero con harto corazón. Un besito y que estés bien.

kai250: Ya ves que ahora si se reencontraron y hasta parece que iba a haber declaración. Pero ya será para el próximo capítulo que te aseguro te va a gustar… bueno, creo que te hará más feliz el episodio trece…

Arashi Shinomori: Tienes razón en cuanto al apoyo de los lectores. Realmente medité seriamente en dejar todo botado, pero no. Prometí una vez no dejar historias inconclusas y aún lo mantendré. Asi que ahora si que si se viene el final de Misao. Gracias por todo, amiguita.

Cisne Negro: Hola! Disculpa el haber desaparecido tanto tiempo… estaba bastante cómoda por ahí por el infierno, pero ya hemos regresado. Seguirá el fic, seguirá todo adelante, el tiempo comienza a correr.

Yumiki-sama: Gracias por todo tu apoyo moral, seguiré adelante, sip, sin duda mi nueva misión es terminar con todo esto, asi que seguirán las actualizaciones y son 31 capítulos. Un beso.

Cinthia-chan: Acá seguiré escribiendo, arreglando, etc, etc… confien en mi.

Minue: Hola, ¿cómo estás? A Cualquiera que recupera lo que es suyo debe hacerlo feliz ese hecho. Más cuando en esa casa tienes tan lindos recuerdos. Espero con todo mi corazoncito que la primera parte de este episodio haya quedado tan bueno como la primera vez que lo publiqué.

Gabyhyatt: es una escena muy hermosa y sin duda la que más me gusta a mi, por lo menos, de esta obra. Es tan liinda.

Dark-Natt: que bueno que mi obra te motive tanto con las emociones. Y gracias por lo del one- shot… creo que deb ser "Sin Importar" que es desde ya, mi One-shot favorito de los que he escrito. Un besito y nos vemos.

Mila: Hola… jajaja, que bueno que te guste tanto como la primera vez que lo leíste.


	12. En busca de tu verdad

**Acto doce.**

**En busca de tu verdad.**

-----------

Aoshi tomó aire antes de entrar al recinto lleno de gente. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo se había dejado convencer, pero el caso es que ahora entraba a una discoteca bastante afamada de Kyoto y por un motivo bastante razonable: a Satori le había ido estupendo en los exámenes y no tendrían grabaciones hasta el lunes, así que su joven novia decidió ir a bailar para celebrar su triunfo. Pero no iban solos.

Ken, por su parte, se sentía algo fuera de lugar. Hacía más de trece años que no volvía por estos lados de Kyoto. Además, se sentía algo... viejo... aunque por su apariencia juvenil, nadie se daba cuenta que pronto cumpliría los treinta y uno. Vestía unos jeans azules y una camiseta verde oliva. Se ató el cabello con cuidado y por lo visto, nadie lo reconocía como "Kenshin". Curiosamente se fijaban más en él cuando vestía de rojo con algún pantalón de color claro. Ken miró a Akira junto a él, guiando por la cintura a Misato, quien se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Ken deseó poder llevar así a Kaori, pero le daba un poco de miedo que ella rechazara ese contacto y se volvió para sonreírle. Kaori entraba junto a él. La jovencita se había tomado el cabello en dos trenzas, y se veía ante Ken, bastante adorable, vestida con jeans azules, una polera blanca ajustada y sobre esta una camisa del mismo color del jean, que llevaba abierta. Satori usaba pantalones a media pierna color rojo y una polera negra, de esas que se sostienen con tirantes en vez de mangas, sobre la que usaba una chaquetita roja como el pantalón. Aoshi, vestido con pantalón de tela negra y camisa negra, la miraba de reojo... ahhh, su pequeña diosa, su Satori. En esta semana de noviazgo se había sentido como nunca. La muchachita besaba bastante bien, (había que reconocerlo), era graciosa... él se reía mucho junto a ella y la gente del equipo de producción estaba bastante sorprendida con el cambio de actitud de Aoshi ante la vida. Ya no parecía un cubo de hielo, como siempre, ahora más bien sonreía bastante y saludaba a todo el mundo al encontrarse con ellos cada día durante las grabaciones, desde el barrendero hasta el ayudante del ayudante del ayudante del camarógrafo.

Otro que se veía más animado, aunque siempre en su estilo calmado, era Ken. Pero es que él siempre era muy amable con todos, así que el cambio era más notorio en Aoshi. Lo que si era cierto, es que Ken sufría repentinos cambios de humor, y esto tenía algo preocupado a Kaneda. Debía reconocer que Kaori no era suficiente para controlarlo... algo sucedía con el pelirrojo... estos días no había estado muy tranquilo, quizá el hecho de estar en Kyoto y encontrar al fantasma de sí mismo en cada esquina lo tenía así. Además, a su padre...

Kaori pidió agua mineral, para hacer causa común con Ken que no podía beber otra cosa. Aoshi y Akira pidieron cerveza, y Misato y Satori un "Margarita" (licor para damas). La conversación era muy animada, ya que se encontraban en un salón apartado al cual no llegaba la fuerte música. Sin embargo tenía una pantalla gigante en la que se podía ver lo que sucedía en la pista de baile. Hablaban sobre la serie, lo lindo que era Kyoto y lo dura que sería la próxima semana, en la que se iniciaban los combates y sus extensos ensayos.

Satori bebía alegremente de su vaso, cuando la voz del Dj llegó hasta ella con una noticia fascinante.

-Amigos, esta noche tan especial, está dedicada a la música de sabor latino. Esta noche, salsa, merengue, cumbia, todo eso y más en este especial que ha preparado "Dj Sandy" especialmente para ustedes. Con temas de "El General", "Juan Luis Guerra", "Gloria Estefan" y muchos otros, comenzamos... –

La música tropical había entrado hacía poco al Japón, causando gran revuelo, porque gustó mucho lo contagioso de sus temas y ritmos, y aunque nadie entendía lo que decían las letras de las canciones, sabían que eran para celebrar, por lo que tuvo una enorme aceptación que aún se mantiene hasta nuestros días.

Satori, por su parte, sabía bailar bastante bien todos esos nuevos bailes, diciendo que lo traía en la sangre por ser de su lugar de origen, y practicaba con Kaori cuando el padre de ella aún vivía. Entonces, el señor Kojiro, sentado en el sofá, sonreía viéndolas dar vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, riendo ambas, tropezándose, enredándose...

Kaori se secó una pequeña lágrima ante el recuerdo, que Satori notó.

-Hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?.

-Si.

-Vamos a bailar. ¿O tienes miedo de que la gran Satori sea mejor que tú?

Ken notó de inmediato el cambio en Kaori, quien se incorporó, arremangándose la camisa celeste.

-Pues te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.-

-Vamos, Aoshi.-

-Vamos, Ken...-

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí, para responder al unísono.

-¡Es que no sabemos bailar esto!-

-¡Hombres! ¡Nunca están cuando los necesitan.- dijeron las amigas a coro.

Akira se levantó de la mesa y dijo:

-Pues parece que voy a bailar yo también. No soy tan buen bailarín, pero he venido a divertirme. Misato... vamos.-

Misato tomó la mano de Akira y junto a las dos jovencitas, se fueron a la pista de baile. Se escuchaba el tema de Juan Luis Guerra "Ojalá que llueva café", que fue traducido para los asistentes por el Dj.

-Te ves muy contento junto a Satori. Parece una buena niña. –dijo el pelirrojo a Aoshi una vez se quedaron solos.

-Nunca pensé que me sucediera enamorarme de una jovencita de su edad. Pero es que... ella es una combinación increíble de... madurez, vitalidad... a veces es muy niña y pelea por tonterías y otras veces, en cambio, sus respuestas me sorprenden. Pero, y tú, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿No te interesa nadie? Porque eso no me lo creo.

-Yo... -

-Vamos, estamos en confianza. Nos conocemos hace casi diez años, fuiste a mi primera boda y me acompañaste durante el duelo. Y me llevaste a la casa de niños donde acabé empleando mi tiempo libre. Te conozco, creo yo, bastante bien, y me atrevería a decir que algo te pasa con Hayahama. -

-Kaori... ella... es muy joven.-

-Pero es linda. Vive contigo... Ken, yo ví cómo la abrazaste el día en que ella llegó de Tokio. Saliste disparado del cuarto y cuando te encontraste con ella... te has estabilizado mucho desde que ella llegó.- como Ken se empezó a ruborizar, Aoshi decidió cambiar un poco el tema.- Dime, ¿que dijo hoy tu médico al revisarte?-

-Que estaba muy mejorado. Pero... dice que a pesar de ello, algo no anda bien con mis estados de ánimo-

-Tu padre. Sé que lo has vuelto a ver, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no lo enfrentas, de una vez? Creo que sería bueno para ti. Así te sacas todo lo que llevas dentro… -

-Lo mismo dijo el psicólogo. Pero no tengo nada que hablar con ese hombre. Para mí, mi único padre es Kaneda y nadie más. -

-Mírate, amigo. Te he hablado de él y te has puesto pálido. Tu voz ha cambiado también, esas no son buenas reacciones. Medítalo… te haría bien.-

-Si me disculpas- dijo Ken fríamente – no quisiera hablar más del tema.-

-Está bien. Escuché que Saigo se reincorporó al equipo, como el hijo de "Shaku Arai". Pensé que después de lo que pasó en año nuevo, no lo veríamos más por aquí. – Aoshi se enteró por los comentarios de pasillo, que nunca faltaban en la productora.

-Kaneda insistió en recontratarlo, dice que así vigilaremos su adicción al alcohol. Yo, no puedo decir nada, porque Kaneda con ese pensamiento logró que yo me rehabilitara cuando joven.-

-En ese caso supongo que está bien...-

-Además, mi padre llegaba mal cuando estaba sin trabajo, se emborrachaba y... ¡Diablos! – Ken se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos al mencionar sin darse cuenta a Kawada. Aoshi no sabía qué decir y la situación era incómoda. De pronto, Aoshi se volvió a mirar la pantalla gigante a su espalda. La pista de baile estaba vacía... no, un momento... algo pasaba ahí. Había una pareja bailando al centro.

Ken reconoció al momento el par de trenzas al aire cuando Kaori dio un repentino giro y torciendo un poco el brazo, pasó girando a un costado de Satori, a gran velocidad, para tomar su mano libre y dar juntas un nuevo giro. Satori, por su parte, no perdía el ritmo, movía las caderas y reía alegremente. Las personas habían formado un círculo alrededor de ellas, y es que la pequeña Satori bailaba realmente bien. Kaori también y eran un buen espectáculo. Misato le reclamaba a Akira el no bailar así de bien y él decía que no quería demostrar su potencial para no aguar el minuto de gloria de esas "novatas".

-Muchachitas locas... – espetó Aoshi, al notar el movimiento sensual de Satori. El pensar que otro podía estar mirando a su chica no le había hecho gracia, así que salió disparado a la pista de baile. Ken lo siguió.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¡Apuesto que lo podemos hacer! – Satori sostenía una mano de Kaori entre las suyas. Se refería a una serie de movimientos que habían inventado aquellas tardes de ensayo, bastante complicados. Lo llamaban el "ultra-super-especial-belicoso-y-llamativo-torbellino-Sa-Ka".

-¡Aquí vamos! – Respondió Kaori.

-Les demostraremos a esos hombres de lo que somos capaces – dijo la más bajita al notar que su Aoshi se abría paso entre la multitud.

-Total, ¿Quién los necesita para bailar? – agregó una desafiante Kaori.

La gente seguía con las palmas el ritmo de la música y pronto se quedaron mirando el "ultra-super-especial-belicoso-y-llamativo-torbellino-Sa-Ka". A Ken y Aoshi se les pusieron los ojos de platitos al ver eso. A ambas chicas casi ni se les veían los pies, pronto una pasaba bajo el brazo de la otra para enredarlos y de alguna manera quedar frente a frente con las manos libres para dar el nuevo giro. Entonces Kaori salía disparada hacia atrás para ser atrapada por la hábil Satori quien la atraía hacia sí para esta vez ella girar hasta perder el sentido de la orientación.

-¡Me estoy mareando... JA JA JA JA JA!- Gritaba Satori, inconsciente de que sus movimientos denotaban bastante las curvas de sus cuerpos al ceñirse la ropa a partes estratégicas como las caderas y los senos, lo que le estaba trayendo a Aoshi unas ganas enormes de besarla ahí mismo. Ken miraba embobado a Kaori, sin poderlo remediar.

Finalmente, terminó el tema. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y ocuparon la pista para bailar ellos también, intentando sacar algunos movimientos sin lograrlo del todo, pero se divertían y eso era lo mejor. Akira hacía el loco intentando bailar al son de "Me sube la bilirrubina" y Misato se reía estrepitosamente de él. Pero lo adoraba, era para ella su hombre más especial. Se acercaba a él tentadoramente y Akira de pronto la envolvía en sus brazos para besarla y volver a intentar bailar.

Aoshi sin embargo, se negaba a Satori, quien quería bailar con él, diciendo que él no estaba para esas cosas.

-Bien. Espero que no te molestes si acepto la proposición de un chico que...-

Aoshi tomó la mano de Satori y la llevó a bailar. El condenado era bien celoso, reconoció Satori, y eso le gustaba. Sólo esperaba que no le trajera problemas. Pronto se reían de las complicaciones que conlleva el intentar bailar con alguien tan alto como Aoshi, pero Satori con sabiduría, guiaba sus torpes pasos y ambos reían.

Kaori miraba a Ken sonriendo ante la gente que bailaba. Parecía que no la sacaría a la pista y ella no sabía como pedírselo. La jovencita suspiró y de alguna manera, a pesar del ruido, Ken la escuchó.

-¿Cansada? Si quiere, volvemos al hotel.-

-Oh, no, Satori no me lo perdonaría, además, yo quisiera seguir bailando. ¿Tú no sabes bailar esto realmente?-

-Cuando yo tenía su edad, esto no se escuchaba, y como no voy mucho a fiestas...-

-¿Te enseño? Vamos, será divertido. Somos casi de la misma estatura y eres muy ágil. Aprenderás mejor que Aoshi. – Aoshi se enredaba bajo el brazo de Satori y chocaba contra alguien, para volver a intentarlo.

-Así que ahora será usted mi maestra de baile.?-

-Será una forma de compensarte las clases de kendo.-

Ken aceptó. Kaori tomó su mano y juntos se perdieron entre la gente.

-¡Lo haces muy bien! -. Le gritó Kaori para hacerse escuchar. El pelirrojo se movía bastante bien, tenía ritmo y ella decidió que no era necesario guiarlo más, así que Ken tomó el control de Kaori esta vez y comenzó él a guiar los pasos de la jovencita. Era como cuando ensayaban una coreografía de espadas, sólo que esta vez, le gustaba el hecho de estar junto a ella y a veces, el baile requería que se acercaran mucho, aunque luego tenían que separarse para girar nuevamente.

Entonces la música se tornó más rápida.

Y Ken tomó el reto de moverse más rápido. En algún momento la liga que atrapaba su cabello rojo se soltó, volando este en todas direcciones de acuerdo a los pasos que daba, siendo iluminado de modo llamativo por las luces de colores y adquiriendo una tonalidad como el fuego. Kaori miraba embelesada a Ken, quien la veía siempre a los ojos, ignorante de que así se veía muy atractivo y sexi. Kaori no sabía como aún no se desmayaba y se concentró mucho para no perder el paso y seguirlo. Satori se detuvo al ver a su amiga girando con el pelirrojo, se veían bien los dos juntos y se dijo que sería perfecto si tocaban un tema lento y romántico para animar a que así Kaori se confesara de una buena vez. Kaori se había alegrado mucho cuando Satori le contó que era novia de Aoshi y que sus padres estaban al tanto, aunque se rió con el incidente de la naranjada, y suspiró un poquito envidiosa de la suerte de su amiga. Entonces le prometió a Satori reunir el valor para decírselo a Ken.

Una balada comenzó luego del tema rápido. Muchas parejas salieron de la pista. Kaori temió que Ken quisiera irse también, pero sonrió de ese modo tan tierno para ella y la acercó con cuidado a él. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, apoyando la cara en su hombro y él tomó su cintura con ambas manos. El cabello suelto de Ken le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, pero estaba muy sedoso, lo que llamó la atención de Kaori. Claro, ella siempre lo acariciaba con sus manos, pero nunca lo había sentido en su rostro y se preguntó qué sentiría enredándose en él.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Ken era consciente de la cercanía y la calidez del cuerpo de Kaori. Sus muslos se rozaban, sus torsos... cuando Kaori tomaba aire, sus senos se aplastaban ligeramente contra el pecho duro de Ken quien sentía aquello como la más deliciosa caricia y aumentaba un poco más su deseo por ella. Se aventuró a subir sus manos completamente abiertas por la espalda de Kaori, provocándole un escalofrío que él notó y que la hizo ruborizar levemente. Entonces, la apretó un poco más contra sí, moviendo sus manos lentamente por la espalda femenina, y aunque se tentó de deslizar las manos bajo la camisa de ella, se conformó con imaginar la textura de su piel.

Kaori sentía el aliento cálido de Ken cerca de su oído y recordó los besos que él le brindó aquella noche en que él fue drogado. Había sido tan hermoso para ella, lástima que luego a él le dieron esas crisis y todo lo que pasó después. Kaori sólo deseaba que él la volviera a besar, pero no para castigarla, como cuando empezó él aquella vez, sino para amarla como ella tanto deseaba.

Kaori alzó su rostro hacia Ken y le dio su mejor sonrisa para luego acercar su mejilla y frotarla suavemente contra la suya. Esto a Ken le sorprendió mucho, pero le gustó. Y cerró los ojos. Lástima que la balada terminara tan pronto. Satori se fue con Aoshi a la mesa a seguir celebrando y Ken y Kaori los siguieron. Misato y Akira seguían besándose en algún rincón oscuro de la discoteca.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori secó bien su cabello antes de salir del cuarto de baño, vestida con su pijama nuevo, de satín blanco con algunas flores, de tiritas delgadas y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, junto a una batita a juego. La compró con la secreta esperanza de algún día, seducir a Ken con él. Ken leía un libro que ella había dejado sobre la mesita de noche entre ambas camas, mientras la esperaba para apagar la luz. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y ninguno de los dos quiso acostarse oliendo a cigarrillos y toda esa mezcla de olores que se da en una discoteca. Ken también se había bañado y mantenía su cabello suelto sobre la espalda. Kaori entonces salió con un peine, y se acomodó tras de él.

-De veras, no es necesario que lo haga, Kaori, mañana puedo desenredarlo yo mismo.-

-Ni hablar. Mañana dormirás hasta tarde y quizá tengas que salir apurado y no quiero que nadie diga que mi maestro es un chascón. Además, no tardaré, lo prometo. Y se te secará mejor.-

Imposible discutir con su Kaori cuando se ponía tan... terca. La joven deslizó con cuidado el peine por el cabello rojo de Ken, quien no pudo continuar la lectura debido al aroma a jazmines que lo percibió nuevamente, como siempre estando los dos solos.

Kaori pronto terminó su labor y se sentó frente a Ken, de rodillas sobre la cama, contemplando su obra. El cabello trenzado, del que escapaban los mechones del fleco de "Kenshin" que por cierto, le ocultaban su mirada violeta. Así que ella sin pensarlo, extendió su brazo hacia él, para acomodar los mechones más largos tras sus orejas, sonriéndole.

-Es un crimen ocultar tus ojos, Ken. Son muy bonitos. Son del color más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.-

Ken sentía su corazón a punto de desbocarse. Kaori estaba tentadoramente cerca, a escasos centímetros de su boca. Y después de haberla tenido en sus brazos bailando con ella, se moría de ganas ahora, de acercarla más. Así que él también extendió una mano al cabello de ella. Solo que tras acomodar el fleco de la joven, él no pudo retirar su mano. Y sin darse cuenta, perdiéndose en su mirada azul, comenzó a atraerla hacia él. Kaori se acercaba, sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Sus labios fueron tiernamente aplastados por los de Ken, cálidos, dulces... Ken la besaba despacio, acariciando su mejilla sonrojada, y ella entreabría la boca a medida que él con su beso lo pedía, deslizando su mano por el delgado cuello femenino, apartaba el cabello negro de la joven. Kaori suspiraba ante el contacto, Ken seguía lentamente, temblando un poco a causa de los nervios, pero con una valentía fruto del deseo que ella le despertaba.

Su dama, su Kaori...

El libro que Ken sostenía se deslizó hasta caer de la cama, atrayendo la atención de ambos. Pero no dijeron nada. Se miraron por unos momentos.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kaori – dijo él, muy formalmente, porque sabía que de seguir, no podría detenerse y era mejor poner freno a eso e imponer ciertas distancias.

-Buenas noches, maestro – respondió la joven algo confundida con la actitud de él, en tanto depositaba sobre sus labios un beso furtivo. Enseguida ella se incorporó pero, no se pudo mover…. ¡No se quería ir a su cama!

Ken tampoco se movía. Y la miraba…

Y la miraba.

Kaori tomó la decisión finalmente de cambiar de lecho cuando le empezaron a temblar las piernas. Sin embargo, Ken ya había cambiado de opinión respecto a ese punto y le tomó la mano para detenerla, sorpresivamente, causando que parte de su bata se deslizara, dejando entrever el precioso pijama.

Incapaz de contenerse, Ken se paró frente a ella, hipnotizándola con su mirada fija. Con ambas manos separó lentamente la bata del cuerpo de la joven, deslizándola por sus brazos para dejarla caer sobre el piso. Ken la encerró en su abrazo, maravillado ante su contacto, besando su frente, su boca deliciosa, sus mejillas... sus párpados.

Kaori lo besaba hambrienta a su vez de Ken, que deslizaba una de las delgadas tiritas del camisón de Kaori para posar su boca sobre el hombro desnudo y poder asi probar el sabor de su cuerpo tibio, ascendiendo pronto por su cuello hacia el rostro para volver a tomar los labios de la mujer, que entreabiertos lo invitaban a seguir con la exploración.

Kaori en algún momento quedó recostada bajo Ken en la cama de éste. Pensó que a él se entregaría, pero… Ken aún no había dicho si la amaba, ella tampoco se lo había dicho... posiblemente se había motivado con la noche de baile y relajo y estos pensamientos provocaron que la joven se tensara... y Ken bajaba lentamente hacia sus senos...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori caminaba con paso rápido hacia el pequeño edificio que se alzaba frente a ella. Apretaba un poco el bolso de mano contra sí, y es que estaba nerviosa. Finalmente lo vería, vería a Isamu Kawada, el padre de Ken. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y aunque no había dormido nada, Kaori estaba decidida a hablar con él.

Este encuentro estaba planeado desde hacía algunos días, fue casualidad que a Satori se le ocurriera celebrar su triunfo académico hasta tarde, aunque resultó mejor para Kaori, ya que cuando salió de la habitación, Ken dormía profundamente, y no notaría su ausencia si ella regresaba antes de las doce, hora en que había programado el despertador.

Ken...

Kaori sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Ella pensó que Ken seguiría besando y acariciando. Pero él se incorporó, corrió las mantas de la cama de Kaori y la hizo tenderse en ella, para cubrirla y agradecerle la maravillosa noche, diciendo que nunca se había divertido tanto y que ella le parecía muy hermosa, pero que no debía continuar, porque no era correcto. Que él la apreciaba demasiado como para hacerle daño y mancillar su reputación así que lo mejor era dormir, porque él era tan solo un hombre y no quería aprovecharse de ella. Ken hablaba entrecortado, como si le costara un esfuerzo supremo apartarse y Kaori decidió que no tentaría a la suerte esta noche, buscando un momento más propicio para aclarar con Ken lo que había sucedido.

-Busco al señor Kawada – dijo Kaori a una joven de su edad, que hacía de recepcionista. Luego de anunciar a Kaori, la señorita la hizo pasar a una oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Asi fue como Kaori se encontró frente a frente con el padre de Ken.

Kawada era más alto que Ken, al menos en 10 centímetros. Su cabello rojizo ya estaba grisáceo y vestía formalmente. Era delgado y se adelantó a Kaori para inclinarse levemente a modo de saludo y estrechar su mano. La guió a un cómodo asiento y le ofreció algo de beber. Kaori pidió café. Al principio trataron temas cotidianos, como qué haces, que tantos años tienes y esas cosas. Kawada sonrió al reconocerla como Kaoru Kamiya, la amiga de Kenshin en la serie de televisión.

-¿Hace cuanto conoce a mi hijo?-

-Lo conocí en noviembre del año pasado. Acompañé a una amiga a un casting y quedé seleccionada. Me pasaron con Ken para aprender algo de kendo y completar el personaje que debía interpretar. Después comenzamos a trabajar juntos y por esas cosas acabamos viviendo en la misma casa. Él ha cuidado de mí todo este tiempo y yo lo aprecio mucho.-

-Cuénteme... ¿cómo es Isamu?-

-Es un hombre muy trabajador y esforzado, es paciente, tierno, comprensivo... es para mí la mejor persona que he conocido, es mi mejor amigo. En la productora es muy querido y respetado y su personaje ha llamado mucho la atención. Una vez se enfermó y le llegaron muchas cartas de fanáticos de "Kenshin" pidiendo que se recuperara pronto. Además, trabaja en un centro de niños en riesgo social, enseñándoles gimnasia y kendo.-

Para Kawada no pasó inadvertido el modo en que brillaban los ojos de Kaori al hablar de su hijo. Ella parecía una buena chica, estaría bien...

-Parece que es una buena persona. Me alegro mucho de escucharlo. Supongo que siendo tan amiga de él, conocerá la clase de padre que fui, ¿verdad? –

-Pero ahora usted se ve diferente a como me lo describía Ken, perdón, Isamu. -

-Yo busqué a mi hijo durante mucho tiempo, para pedirle perdón y presentarle a su nueva familia. Pero ignoraba que se había cambiado el nombre y llegué a pensar que estaba muerto. Me sorprendí mucho al encontrármelo días atrás en alguna calle. Después vi casualmente un episodio de Kenshin y lo reconocí enseguida. -

-¿Hace cuanto se volvió a casar usted?-

-Hace ya doce años. Tengo un chico de once años y el pequeño que conociste el otro día, de ocho. Me casé cuando me rehabilité completamente de mi adicción al alcohol y entonces decidí fundar este centro, apoyado por mi nueva esposa que ha sido como un ángel para mí. Pero, a pesar del éxito de esta empresa que tengo ahora y del centro de rehabilitación, una parte de mí sufre porque siento que no he podido salvar a Isamu, mi primer hijo y que ya perdí mi oportunidad de hacerlo.-

-Señor Kawada, pienso que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y usted no es la excepción. Siento que Isamu lo necesita, de alguna manera y he venido a hablar con usted para escuchar todo lo que tenga que decirme y de esa manera tener una base para acercarlo a Isamu. Si me lo permite, yo quisiera conocer un poco más... de ambos.-

Kawada vio en Kaori un camino de acercamiento. Quizá no estaba todo perdido... tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas y comenzó a hablar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ken abrió un ojo cuando el ruido del despertador lo sacó de su dulce sueño. Tendría que aclarar con Kaori lo sucedido en la madrugada y de paso, decirle de una vez lo que sentía por ella. Ya sentía que no podía ocultárselo más, su autocontrol se le escapaba de las manos y no quería cometer alguna locura. Si ella no le correspondía, él se alejaría de ella en cuanto terminara la serie...

Kaori dormía en la cama contigua. Parecía que el despertador no la afectaba... había bailado tanto la noche anterior, debía estar muy cansada, por eso no podía despertar. Ken dudó entre despertarla y dejarla dormir, se inclinó por la segunda opción y apagó el despertador. Se sentó en su cama y la observó por unos momentos, después de salir del baño y pedir el desayuno a la habitación. Kaori descansaba, tenía el cabello en desorden sobre la almohada, en el que destacaba un peine con forma de jazmín, muy bonito...

Un momento.

¿En qué momento Kaori se puso ese peine? Ken no recordaba haberlo visto. Tampoco estaba la ropa de la fiesta sobre la silla en que Kaori la dejó. Ahora había un pantalón de tela beige y una polera negra...

¿Acaso ella... había salido?

¿Con quién?

Kaori generalmente no tenía problemas en despertar, pero ahora no abría ni un ojo. Ken comenzó a molestarse. Ella había salido por la mañana sin avisarle.

La joven despertó también. Se tapó la boca para bostezar y se restregó los ojos. Había llegado hacía casi una hora, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo. Esperaba convencer a Ken de conversar con su padre.

-Buenos días, Ken...-

-Buenos días.-

Algo raro había en la voz de Ken. Kaori no hizo caso y trató de incorporarse, pero Ken la detuvo.

-He pedido el desayuno, así que si lo desea puede seguir durmiendo, a menos que sienta que ha descansado lo suficiente, aunque dudo que durmiendo tan poco reponga su energía. – Ken se acercó a Kaori y quitándole el peine de jazmín, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

Enseguida Kaori supo que tendría que dar explicaciones.

– ¿Por qué no me avisó que saldría?- exigió saber el pelirrojo.

-Estee... tenía cosas que hacer en la mañana, por lo que no creí necesario importunarte.-

-Kaori, Kyoto es peligroso para quien no conoce la ciudad, prométame que la próxima vez que salga me avisará para acompañarla. –

-Pero no es necesario, Ken, con un taxi puedo...-

-Recuerde que no es bueno confiar en los desconocidos.-

-Pero yo confié en ti y no me has fallado, Ken, y vivimos juntos... -

Ken no supo que decir. Quizá ya era hora de decirle que él la...

El celular de Ken rompió el silencio. Era Kaneda. Una de las cintas de grabación estaba deteriorada y necesitarían re grabar una escena entre Kenshin, Sanosuke y Saito rumbo al combate con el Rengoku. Quizá estarían hasta tarde. Entonces entró al cuarto un joven con el desayuno de Ken y Kaori.

Ken tomó un pastelito que se llevó a la boca y salió apresurado a encontrarse con Kaneda.

-En cuanto regrese hablaremos, Kaori. No se mueva del hotel.-

-Está bien, maestro.- respondió la joven resignada. Otra vez se comportaba como el sobreprotector Kenshin.

Kaori mordisqueaba su pastelito cuando sonó su celular también. Era Kaneda, nuevamente.

Tenía que pedirle algo especial.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Saigo entraba al centro de rehabilitación de alcohólicos con Kaori, para ver a Isamu Kawada, el director. Su novia había terminado con él por ser incapaz de controlarse estando bebido y eso motivó a Saigo a intentar recuperarse y reconocer que estaba enfermo.

Kawada se sorprendió al ver nuevamente a Kaori, y ella le comentó que Kaneda, el que fuera tutor y como el padre de Ken, sabía de sus planes de conocerlo y su visita de esa mañana. Cuando supo lo de Saigo, contactó con Kaori para que ella lo llevara a la institución a inscribirse en el programa de rehabilitación.

-Debemos mantener esto en reserva, señor Kawada. Así me lo ha pedido el señor Kaneda.

Ni siquiera Ken sabe de este asunto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Milagrosamente para Ken, la grabación terminó temprano, ya que las actuaciones salieron en las primeras tomas y revisando mejor la cinta estropeada, había mucho del trabajo grabado que se podía recuperar sin problemas. Kenshin se despojaba de su gi fucsia y una peluquera le quitaba las extensiones del cabello. Y después, con cuidado, su cicatriz en forma de cruz.

-Hey, Ken, cuéntale a tu amigo Akira, como te fue anoche con la chiquilla.-

Kaneda y Ryosuke (Saito) se acercaron curiosos al escuchar la pregunta de Akira. Estaban interesados.

-Anoche los ví bailar juntos toda la noche, Ken. Vamos, algo sucedió, ¿no?-

Ken titubeó, recordando los besos que ella le brindó antes de acostarse.

-No me extrañaría que ya la hayas besado, Ken – agregó Ryosuke. – No entiendo por qué no te dejas de tantos rodeos y le dices de una buena vez lo que sientes y nos quitas este suspenso que nos tiene locos.-

-Yo... la besé.- confesó en voz baja.

Ken fue observado por tres sorprendidos pares de ojos, abiertos de par en par.

-Y ella... ¿te correspondió?- preguntó Akira interesado.

-Sí... ¿Oro?-

Akira, Kaneda y Ryosuke se abrazaban entre ellos y saltaban de la alegría, vitoreando a su amigo que los miraba sin comprender.

-Y le dijiste que la amabas, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kaneda.

-No. No pude. Quería decírselo hoy. Anoche no me atreví a tocarla más, porque yo... no quería lastimarla. – dijo Ken algo avergonzado, sintiéndose un bicho raro ante esos tres hombres.

-¿y por qué no se lo has dicho, Ken?- preguntaron a coro.

-Porque yo... y... y si ella me dice que no le intereso... yo no lo soportaría...- confesó Ken bajando la mirada.

Kaneda, Akira y Ryosuke lo contemplaron en silencio. Entonces, los sentimientos de Ken hacia Kaori eran más fuertes de lo que ellos suponían.

Ryosuke preguntó.

-Entonces... ¿la amas?-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto 12.

Noviembre 30, 2005.

Holaaaaaa…

Gracias, gracias por nominar esta obra. Son ustedes muy amables.

No tengo mucho que contar, salvo que trabajo bastante, que mi inspiración está regresando y que estoy… enamorada… siiiiiii! Y la mejor parte consiste en que él también me ama.

Bien dicen que cuando la vida cierra una puerta, abre una ventana.

Kaori ha decidido ayudar un poco a Ken en esto de relacionarse con su padre y quizá, asi superar las cosas que le están pasando. Yo creo que alguien que ama de verdad hace eso y a la vez, habla bien de Kaori.

En fin… contesto sus reviews.

Kanke-Chan: En realidad una joven me mandó un mail preguntando sobre la suerte que correrían mis fics. En verdad que no me molestó que lo hiciera y por el contrario, me hizo reflexionar en el destino de ellos, asi que decidi continuarlos en cuanto me sintiera mejor. Y en eso estoy. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Un beso.

Yumiki-sama: Hum, sin duda ese reencuentro es maravilloso, a mi me gusta mucho, aunque en verdad me inspiré viendo el final del Seisohen que ahora tengo en dvd… guaus… sobre tu pregunta en torno al padre de Ken, aca algo de eso se explica. Sin duda que él pudo rehacer su vida. Un abrazo enorme y que estés bien.

Gabyhyatt: sep, el reencuentro fue muy bonito… pero creo que también el primer beso "legal" entre Ken y Kaori lo han sido en este episodio.

DaniHimura: Gracias por tus recomendaciones… algún día lo intentaré, sin lugar a dudas, de publicar algo. Es que a veces pienso que si lo hago podría dejar de ser entretenido porque tendría la presión de gustar lo suficiente para que se generen recursos y ese tipo de cosas… pero seguro que un día lo hago. Un beso. Por lo demás… amo esa historia!

Cisne Negro: Jejeje… como vez ya respondí las preguntas para los FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005. Es una genial idea de parte tuya y de Arcasdrea. Aunque recién en este día pude volver a acercarme a mi computador… he estado muy alejada del mundo fanfiction últimamente. Gracias por las felicitaciones y que te vaya bien.

Minue: No creas que tus palabras no me llegan. Es curioso como algo que te apasiona como escribir fan fics, de pronto pierde el sentido para ti. Cuando eso pasa conmigo, prefiero dejar de escribir un tiempo hasta tener sentimientos que entregar mediante este medio, porque son los que me impulsan e inspiran. Ahora que todo empieza a marchar mejor en mi vida después de algunos esfuerzos que he debido realizar, empiezo a sentirme satisfecha y con ganas de proseguir las actividades que me hacen feliz. Y con ánimos para seguir luchando contra esta depresión. Un besote enorme.

Monika- dono: Lo siento, lo siento… pero… ¡¡es que me gusta mucho el suspenso! Gracias por tu abrazo de oso. Y si, me puse morada, azul… y también me salieron pintas rojas. Un beso afectuoso.

Arcasdrea: Bueno, realmente no basé al papá de Teruo en Italo Pasalacqua porque él no tiene mucha pinta de papá amoroso. Pero creo que si asusta bastante con sus comentarios. Ahora, de pronto me imagino a Teruo un poco como Larry Moe, ese tipo de las Ultimas Noticias que de pronto escribe unas cosas tan graciosas y generalmente da en el clavo… bueno, no sé… creo que en verdad Teruo es mucho más respetable que Pasalaqcua, nunca se mete en polémicas y es un tipo bastante instruido en los temas que maneja. Jajajaja, bueno, niña, que estés bien y que todo te salga bueno. Un beso.


	13. Dime que me quieres

Atención: Este episodio tiene escenas de contenido sexual. Supongo que aún siendo menores, van a leerlo de todas maneras, así que solo me queda esperar que sean conscientes y no traten de imitar lo que lean, a menos que tengan una edad o madurez adecuadas para hacerlo.

**Acto Trece.**

**Dime que me amas.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

- Entonces... ¿la amas, no?

Ken miraba a Ryosuke, Kaneda y Akira que esperaban su respuesta.

-Bueno, yo... –

-Sabes, Ken, deberías decirle lo que sientes. Al menos así podrías estar tranquilo.-decía Akira al verlo tan indeciso.

-Pero... y si me responde que no le intereso... – respondió Ken en un hilo de voz.

Kaneda miró con afecto a aquél hombre que podía bien ser su hijo. Era increíble que alguien tan fuerte como él, que había sobrevivido a muchas cosas y se había forjado a sí mismo, que había superado su adicción y que era capaz de enfrentarse a todo, se sintiera temeroso ante la posible respuesta negativa de una jovencita. Pero Kaneda también se enamoró y seguía enamorado de su mujer Miranda y sabía que arriesgarse en las cosas del amor bien valía la pena. Empezó a hablar:

-Ken... se ven tan bien en televisión... ustedes tuvieron a medio equipo de producción llorando con la escena de la despedida... pero puedo decirte que en ese momento, Ken, ella no estaba actuando... llevo demasiados años en este trabajo y sé cuando un actor se mezcla con el personaje y cuando está interpretándose a sí mismo.-

-Misato estaba muy preocupada por Kaori en esos días, Ken... – dijo Akira - ... decía que no era necesario maquillarle ojeras porque ya las tenía y andaba muy pensativa. Te extrañaba mucho, Ken...

"-No te vayas"...- recordó Ken que Kaori había musitado en ese momento. ¿sería posible que ella por él, sintiera...?

-No sé – reconoció Ryosuke – si ella está enamorada de ti o no, pero... si no lo está, Ken, es cosa de días que lo esté. Vamos, Ken, díselo, no seas cobarde o entonces sí la perderás. Si ella te dice que no te corresponde, conquístala, Ken, pero no te quedes con la duda de saber qué te pudo haber respondido, no te quedes con esas palabras tuyas de amor para ella guardadas. Ken… las personas siempre nos arrepentimos de lo que no hacemos.-

-Sabes que te quiero como el hijo que nunca tuve y no estaría de acuerdo con esta idea si supiera que ella te haría daño. – agregó Kaneda.

Ken sonrió.

-Está bien, señor Kaneda, Ryosuke, Akira, tienen razón. Debo decírselo, intentarlo al menos... será en cuanto la vea.-

Los ojos de Kaneda brillaron ante una idea.

-Vete ahora, Ken. Tienes la tarde y mañana libre. Pasado mañana grabaremos las escenas que falten del episodio del "Rengoku"-

-Pero y los ensayos... –

-Ya, Ken, tenemos tiempo. Esta semana grabaremos parte de mis aventuras con "Anji" . No es necesario hoy que ensayes peleas que ya te sabes de memoria, ¿no?-dijo Akira palmeándole el hombro para darle ánimos.

-Todo está arreglado. Vete, Ken. No pierdas más el tiempo. Una dama te está esperando.- terminó Riosuke.

Ken corrió a vestuario a terminar de cambiarse. Se acomodó la camisa blanca estilo occidental dentro del pantalón de tela negro y suspirando se colocó la cadenita de plata con el pendiente de "K" que ella le había regalado y que era desde ese momento como su amuleto. Recordó cuando ella le dijo cuánto lo había extrañado... recordó el haber vivido y sentido la escena de partida a Kyoto...

¿Era posible que ella lo quisiera?

¡Sí, lo era! Había correspondido a sus besos la noche anterior, lo había abrazado y se había dejado acariciar por él… eso ya era algo bastante más seguro.

Ya no tendría miedo, se lo diría. Le diría cuánto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba y el enorme deseo que tenía de estar con ella y cuidarla por siempre.

Akira entonces, se interpuso en su camino.

-Toma. Por si los necesitaras. – le puso algo en el bolsillo del pantalón y se separó de él antes de reunirse con un sonriente Kaneda.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¿Oro?

Ken miraba algo confundido los paquetitos cuadrados de papel brillante que Akira le había regalado. Eran tres preservativos. Akira los había comprado hacía poco. Si bien Misato se cuidaba, él sentía que era necesario que él también se preocupara del tema. Porque eran una pareja. Serían marido y mujer.

Ken entró a una florería y aunque salió con las manos vacías, venía sonriente.

Eso, hasta que en las cercanías del hotel divisó a Kaori, acompañada de Saigo. Venían riendo, del brazo, como grandes amigos. Una furia inexplicable se apoderó del pelirrojo cuyos ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse. Recordó la noche de Año Nuevo... lo mucho que se había divertido Kaori con ese... ese... en la mañana cuando ella salió… ¿habrá sido con Saigo?

¿O sea que los besos que compartieron por la noche no significaron nada para ella?

Apretaba los puños. Su dulce sonrisa se había esfumado. Ni siquiera se acordaba que se venía a declarar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Saigo se despedía de Kaori con un beso en la mejilla. Estaba decidido a recuperarse para recuperar a su novia. Se separaron frente al hotel, riendo alegremente. Entonces Kaori se dirigió a su habitación, inconsciente de que era observada atentamente por un par de ojos violeta muy oscuro, desde el otro lado de la calle.

Ken entró rápidamente al hotel y también se dirigió a la habitación. Pero al llegar a la puerta, no se atrevió a entrar... ella se veía tan contenta junto a Saigo... ¿y si él le gustaba? Saigo era muy amable cuando no se emborrachaba. Y atractivo.

Pero él tenía que saber si tendría alguna oportunidad con ella. No podía esperar más. Entonces abrió la puerta.

Y se encontró solo ante la cama.

Y sobre esta, una bata y una toalla grande. Fue cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha caer y supo que ella había entrado a bañarse.

-Bien... esperaré. – musitó. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave por dentro. Tomó la toalla grande y, apoyándose en la pared, junto a la puerta del baño, esperó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori entró a la ducha. Estaba sola y sabía que Ken no volvería hasta pasada la medianoche, pues tendría grabaciones y ensayos de combates hasta tarde, en fin... se enjabonó bien y sintió el agua caer con fuerza sobre su cuerpo delgado, masajeándolo a la vez. Kaori alzó el rostro hacia arriba, sintiendo el agua sobre él... qué delicia de ducha.

Pronto se encontraba limpia y fresca. Contenta también por la determinación de Saigo para superar su adicción. Era inspirador saber que el amor podía operar esos cambios en la gente. Se envolvió en una toalla pequeña y limpió el vapor del espejo con una mano. Entonces se lavó los dientes.

Y bien...

Esa noche vería televisión, o quizá leería alguna revista. La jovencita salió del baño.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos, cuando una sombra tras ella la atrapó entre sus brazos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ken envolvió a Kaori con una toalla más grande, por la espalda, asustándola mucho, porque ella no se lo esperaba. Kaori se quedó sin respiración, sin embargo reaccionó pronto, dándose la vuelta entre los brazos de Ken, que no la soltaba y la miraba de manera extraña.

-¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué acaso no te enseñan a avisar cuando llegas o a tocar la puerta!Al menos no te muevas tan silenciosamente... – Kaori llegaba a echar chispas por los ojos. En una milésima de segundo pensó en un violador, asaltante... ¡Dios, pensó en muchas cosas y todas horribles. Ese maestro, simplemente, no tenía derecho a entrar así... y ser tan… tan endemoniadamente atractivo, ni a traer el cabello suelto, la camisa semi desabrochada, ni a mirarla de esa manera... –Ken... ¿Ken?... ¿qué pasa?-

Ken la apretaba un poco más fuerte en su abrazo.

¿Qué se traía ahora?

El cabello mojado de Kaori goteaba y comenzaba a formar un charco sobre la alfombra, pero a él eso bien poco le importaba, total, no era su casa. Kaori sin notarlo, comenzó a temblar.

-Ken... –musitó.

El maestro seguía mirándola y a ella ya le estaban comenzando a dar nauseas por los nervios ante la situación. Entonces notó que sus ojos no lucían apacibles como siempre, sino más bien algo... ¿enfadados? Se veían bastante oscuros. Kaori se tomó fuertemente de la toalla grande y se puso a la defensiva.

-Ken, dime, ¿qué está pasándote?-

-Dígame dónde estuvo hoy, por la tarde. - Definitivamente, hoy sonaba como a "Battousai"... bastante frío e impersonal. Pero también se veía muy cansado. - Dígame, Kaori... -

-Bueno, yo... salí por ahí... –Kaori desvió la mirada. ¿Acaso él sabía lo de Saigo? Lo dudaba, pero...

-¿Si? ¿Y dónde?-

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? " pensó Kaori sin decir palabra.

–Dijo que hoy estaría aquí por la tarde.-

-Bueno, pero es que estaba aburrida y yo... –

-No conoce la ciudad, Kaori.-

-Vamos, es Kyoto, es lo mismo que Tokio... – sonrió Kaori tratando de quitarle importancia.- unas calles así, otras asá, y ...-

-Con quién estuvo.- Preguntó Ken, cortándola, atrayéndola por la cintura hacia él con poca delicadeza, pegándola a su torso, logrando que la turbación de Kaori fuera en aumento. Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre el rostro de la chica, quien se lo quitó impaciente para comenzar a arremeter.

-Espera, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con tanta pregunta. Salí, y punto. Fin de la historia. No tengo que rendirte cuentas ni nada parecido. Llegué temprano y pensaba en acostarme a ver televisión, así que tu "niña buena" ha cumplido con su promesa de mantenerse en el hotel. –Kaori no comprendía por qué se comportaba asi Ken.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué me miente, Kaori. ¿Por qué no me dice de una buena vez que estuvo con Saigo? – de pronto la voz de Ken se escuchó algo alta.- Que seguramente ha estado con él esta mañana después de besarnos anoche y ahora también estuvo con él por la tarde. ¡¿Acaso él besa mejor! ¡¿Acaso él le gusta más!-

Kaori abrió los ojos de par en par. Bajó la mirada para tratar de asimilar la información… ¿Ken creía que ella había salido con Saigo en la mañana? ¿Ken estaba asi de enfadado porque sentía celos?

Pero como sea, no la dejaba defenderse… solo la atacaba.

Enojada, levantó la vista.

-Pues lo que yo no entiendo es por qué te comportas así conmigo. Si ya según tú lo sabías, ¿por qué esta escenita? ¿Por qué asustarme y... tenerme así? ¿Te das cuenta de que no llevo nada aparte de estas toallas y me estás intimidando? Eres muy perverso, Ken. Yo no cuestiono lo que tú haces en el día, si sales con tus amigos o grabas o lo que sea. Salí con Saigo, es cierto, pero sólo esta tarde porque teníamos que hacer y él no me tocó en ningún momento. Y si quieres saber de qué hablamos, puedo contártelo, si lo pides amablemente, aunque viendo que me consideras tan poca cosa como para saltar de tus brazos a los de otro hombre en cuestión de horas, pregúntale a Kaneda dónde y con quién estuve esta mañana.-

Ken tomó muy en cuenta que estaba acorralada entre sus brazos y que de alguna manera, habían girado y ella estaba contra la pared... y que él la sostenía firmemente de la cintura. Y su cuerpo le pedía acercarse más a ella, de ser posible. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? ¿Sentía celos? ¿Celos?... pues sí. Se sentía posesivo con ella, que había prometido estar siempre con él y no abandonarlo. Por un momento Ken pensó que ella podría estar interesada en Saigo. Pero Kaori habló, nuevamente, dejándolo sin palabras. Porque ella estaba muy cansada y no quería pelear con él. La joven suspiró.

-Saigo supo que tengo contacto con una asociación de alcohólicos anónimos y me pidió que lo llevara. Pasamos la tarde hablando con el director del centro aquel y Saigo se inscribió para el programa de rehabilitación. –el rostro de Ken reflejaba total sorpresa. - El señor Kaneda también lo sabe, de hecho, él me envió a Saigo para conversar y llevarlo a inscribirse al centro, que por lo demás salí a conocer esta mañana. Todo cuanto te he dicho lo puedes confirmar con Kaneda, que me dijo que debía ser discreta y no comentarlo con nadie. Y ahora... ¿me puedes soltar?-

Kaori lo miraba tan fríamente como podía, aprovechando sus dotes de actriz. En el fondo se sentía dolida… él no confiaba en los sentimientos de ella.

-Lo... lo lamento, Kaori.- dijo Ken bajando la vista.

-No, Ken. Yo lo lamento. ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Cualquiera diría que estás celoso. -

Ken la soltó muy lentamente. Pero no se movió ni un ápice de donde estaba. Su camisa blanca rozaba el pecho de ella y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban en el aire.

Kaori se escabulló entonces y fue a tomar la bata que tenía sobre la cama. Estaba muy nerviosa... ¡sí que lo estaba! y necesitaba ponérsela para sentirse un poco más segura.

Pero Ken fue más rápido y la tomó de la cintura nuevamente, cruzando sus manos sobre el estómago de Kaori que ahora sostenía la prenda de vestir y sentía cómo el torso de Ken se pegaba a su espalda y sus manos ascendían muy cerca de sus senos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ken?- preguntó cuando pudo sacar la voz.

-No sé qué me sucede, Kaori, pero... no quiero soltarla.- dijo algo confundido.

-Pero...- dijo la joven, sin podérselo creer aún, casi susurrando.

-Sólo quiero retenerla... saber que nunca se alejará de mí... eso es lo que me pasa, Kaori...- Ken hundía su rostro en el húmedo cabello negro. -Kaori... la necesito tanto... me he sentido solo, pero nunca tan solo como un día sin usted después de conocerla... de verdad. He sido muy tonto al estarme negando esto que siento, pero... ahora que la he tenido así, entre mis brazos, ahora que conozco el sabor de sus labios y ese aroma exquisito que emana su piel, no puedo contener el decirle esto. Tuve miedo cuando la vi tan contenta esta tarde con Saigo... me enojé mucho, creo que me puse tremendamente celoso y me reproché mucho el no haberle confesado mis sentimientos anoche. Yo sé que es una estupidez, pero... si usted prefiere a otro hombre... Kaori, yo no lo soportaría. Kaori, sé que es excesivo mi atrevimiento, pero, esta noche, sólo por hoy, miéntame un poco y diga que me quiere... aunque se marche después y no quiera volver a verme. Por favor… acépteme como su amante porque usted para mí… ya es mi único gran amor.-

Kaori no podía hablar de la sorpresa en tanto sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Acaso él, Ken Nihimura, de treinta años, estaba rogándole por un poco de amor? ¿Entonces, estando drogado, aquella noche, le había dicho la verdad?

¿Y estaba enamorado de ella?

-Pero tonto... –dijo dulcemente la joven, su ira contra él totalmente disipada al sentir su aliento cálido sobre su cuello-... te lo he dicho muchas veces y quizá tu aún no has entendido que no me alejaré de ti porque... yo misma no quiero hacerlo. Desde que te conozco, jamás he querido alejarme... ¿por qué no me prestas un poco más de atención cuando te hablo?-

-Kaori...-

-Si me alejo de ti, será cuando asi lo quieras.- Ya estaba hecho. Se le estaba declarando. – No tengo que mentir para decirte que te quiero, Ken, desde hace mucho. Pero si antes no te lo dije, es porque parecía que tú tenías problemas y yo no sabía si decírtelo. Finalmente, decidí estar contigo, apoyarte y esperarte, Ken. Porque este no es un cariño así como el que le tienes a un compañero de cuarto... es algo mucho más fuerte... –Kaori sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía masculina, de la seguridad que le daba ahora el estar entree sus brazos, de su descubrimiento y de esa especie de intimidad que compartían. -... porque, al conocerte, con el pasar de los días yo... sin querer me iba acercando más a ti. Me enamoraba, Ken, sin poder oponer la menor resistencia ante ti.-

Ken se irguió, sin soltar a Kaori que ruborizada, se mantenía en su sitio, sin moverse. Poco a poco la hizo volverse hacia él y la miró a los ojos.

-Dígalo-

-Te amo, Ken. Eres el único hombre para mí.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ken sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Kaori también podía sentirlo y eso fue para ella suficiente confirmación de que sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos. Ken no sabía aún si estaba soñando o era la realidad. No se atrevía a besarla, no fuera a ser que despertase solo en alguna habitación como tantas otras veces. Pero ella aún no se esfumaba y lo miraba desde sus bellos ojos azules, y le sonreía desde su boca llena que pedía ser acariciada.

Ken bajó sus labios y comenzó a besarla, lentamente, hasta que Kaori abrió la boca para él, permitiéndole el acceso a su lengua que comenzó a explorarla. La dejó por un momento mientras contemplaba embelesado sus mejillas ruborizadas y su forma de tomar aire para luego, volver a besarla más hambriento aún. Ken estaba muy nervioso y de pronto sentía deseos de apurarse, pero, sabía que ella también debía estar nerviosa y no quería, ante nada, asustar a aquella dama.

No ahora. No nunca.

De algún modo la sentó junto a él en la cama, sin soltar jamás esa delgada cintura que lo enloquecía al sentirla bajo sus manos. Un aroma a jazmines se esparcía por toda la habitación y aunque Kaori no lo notaba, él sí, y esto aumentaba su deseo. La piel de la muchacha se presentaba limpia, fresca, exquisitamente tibia y suave.

Ken siguió besándola mucho rato hasta relajarla y bajó después hasta su hombro, dejando un caminito de humedad a su paso. Kaori a su vez besaba los cabellos cobrizos que últimamente veía tanto en sueños enredados en los suyos negros y al pensar si esa noche se entregaría, no lo dudó más y cerró los ojos.

-Soñé tantas veces que la tenía así, Kaori... mi amada Kaori... –

Ken finalmente se tornaba goloso y reclamaba su boca con besos más exigentes, que ella respondía con igual intensidad. Ken soltó su cintura para apartar los cabellos húmedos del cuello de la joven y asi poder saborearlo también. Deslizó la mano hacia el hombro y más abajo, se topó con la toalla más pequeña que aun rodeaba su cuerpo, pues la grande se había deslizado por la espalda de Kaori. Ken se detuvo.

-Kaori... ¿está segura de que quiere seguir? – en sus ojos se adivinaba su deseo, pero, a la vez, su determinación de no presionarla. Kaori, que llevó sus manos al pecho cuando él la soltó, lo miró un momento.

Y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, comenzó a desatar el nudo de la toalla, sonriendo. ¿Hace cuánto se conocían? ¿Qué tantas cosas habían vivido? A Kaori le parecía que tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse y por ello sentía que su decisión era la correcta, no apresurada. Ella lo esperaba, hacía semanas...

-¿Me permite, Kaori?- Ken sustituyó las manos de Kaori por las propias y desatando el nudo, apartó lentamente la toalla del cuerpo de la joven. Por un momento no pudo moverse, mientras extasiado la miraba. Ella, por instinto, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, ocultándole los pezones sonrosados que él tanto admiraba. Ken la miró con comprensión y le acarició el cabello.

– Si no está segura, Kaori... –

-Ken... quiero que seas tú... tú... el primero, el único, Ken.

Ken se dijo que estaría atento ante el menor signo de resistencia por parte de ella para detenerse, cuando, con sus manos, apartó las de Kaori, tomándolas. Entonces besó cada dedo de las manos de la joven, para seguir con el interior de las muñecas devorando con la mirada el resto de su cuerpo.

Y es que él la amaba, mucho... sabía que para una jovencita, la primera vez era dolorosa y quizá hasta decepcionante. Por eso él quería que para ella, si sucedía, fuera especial. A su vez, quería redimirse de esta manera ante ella después de haber tenido sexo antes sin amor, cuando era más joven; ofreciéndole todo su amor y devoción en este primer acto que para él estaba lleno de significado: era su nuevo comienzo, de ambos, era su promesa, de mantenerse junto a ella, porque Ken experimentaba el amar y ser correspondido.

Él creía en ella. Él siempre creería.

Él se contendría todo lo posible para que, para su Kaori, fuera especial.

La sentó sobre sus piernas y viendo que anochecía, encendió sólo una lamparita tenue. Quizá ella podía sentirse avergonzada de su desnudez, pero así y todo, él quería siempre contemplarla. La joven enterró su rostro en el hombro de Ken, y traviesa, comenzó a mordisquearlo suavemente.

Y Ken, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a suspirar.

Kaori comenzaba a extender sus caricias al cuello, al lóbulo de su oreja, para intentar esta vez bajar hacia su pecho, extasiada ante la dureza del cuerpo masculino, natural de quien practica deportes. Y cuando se encontró con la camisa, comenzó a desabrocharla. Ken, por su parte acariciaba la espalda femenina maravillado ante su textura suave y cremosa. Cuando quedó sin su camisa, recostó a la joven sobre la cama, acomodándola. Con el cabello negro extendido sobre la manta crema, el contraste era impresionante y delicioso a la vista. Ken pronto la cubrió con su cuerpo, pero ella se quejó.

-La hebilla... de tu cinturón... me hace daño, Ken.-

Ken se quitó el condenado cinturón y volvió a tenderse sobre ella para dejar caer una lluvia besos por su rostro, por su cuello, por su pecho blanco, sobre cada uno de sus senos, mordisqueándolos y succionándolos hasta verlos erguidos para él, por él... Kaori, en tanto, se sentía algo torpe cuando acariciaba a su amado maestro y enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos rojizos como el fuego bajo la luz de la lámpara, atrayendo su rostro más a su cuerpo y arqueándose bajo él, para cerrar más la distancia, si es que la había. Y Ken también la apretaba, ilusionado ante la idea de fundirse en ella y ser uno solo...

¿Cómo fue que empezó? En ese momento él no estaba seguro de cuando empezó a desearla como mujer suya, quizá en la ocasión en que la joven, estando ambos en el sofá, cayó sobre él accidentalmente, brindándole antes, sin darse cuenta, la maravillosa imagen de sus senos jóvenes bajo el escote del pijama. Ken sonrió ante el recuerdo. Aquel era su pequeño secreto... quizá nunca se lo diría, quizás si... pero en tanto, se dedicaría a acariciar con sus manos, con su boca y su lengua esa parte de su cuerpo hasta que ella le pidiera que no más; embriagados sus sentidos, llenándose de Kaori, él era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Kaori sentía el peso de Ken sobre ella maravillosamente distribuido. Sentía que le pertenecía, que era suya así como ahora él sería de ella. Y vería el modo de marcarlo a fuego con cada beso, cada mordisco que diera a su cuerpo, para que todas supieran que Ken Nihimura era de Kaori Hayahama.

En algún momento Ken se deshizo del resto de su ropa. Sin barrera alguna entre ellos más que sus propias pieles, Ken deslizó una mano por el vientre de Kaori, palpándolo e imaginándolo, por un instante fugaz, hinchado acogiendo una vida. Su mano se deslizó más hacia abajo. Kaori le exploraba a él de igual manera, dándose cuenta del estado de excitación de Ken cuando cerró sus dedos en torno a la prueba evidente de su deseo por ella. Ken sentía que aún podía durar un poco más y de alguna manera deslizó sus dedos entre los muslos, hacia el interior de Kaori para asegurarse que cuando él finalmente decidiera entrar, ella estuviera realmente lista. Kaori se detuvo en un momento al sentirlo entrar con sus dedos y tensó el cuerpo.

-Relájese, Kaori... no le haré daño... pero... ¿me podría esperar un poco más?-

Kaori sonrió.

-Es que he de protegerla.- Ken alargó su mano libre hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón que se encontraba cercano y extrajo un paquetito. Antes había tenido cuidado de no acercarse demasiado al pubis de Kaori por si sucedía algún "accidente". Posiblemente ella no querría aún quedar embarazada y ya que Akira le había regalado un par de preservativos...

Ken pronto se puso la protección y acercó su cuerpo al de la joven, que extendía sus brazos hacia él. Con sus rodillas separó las piernas de la chica y tomó una de las manos de Kaori, apoyándola sobre la cama, preparando con la otra, la penetración. Entonces se acercó a su rostro y sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella...

En algún momento Kaori olvidó de respirar, era algo doloroso, pero pronto pasó. Ken comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, mirando a sus ojos azules, bellas joyas que adornaban su rostro, del cual el hombre no quería perderse ninguna expresión, porque quería preservarla en su memoria, cada sensación, cada caricia y beso, cada gemido de ella y respiración.

Kaori por su parte, experimentó una tranquilidad que antes no conoció a pesar del movimiento que sucedía dentro de ella. Se sentía muy en paz, unida a su amado, abrazándolo, rodeándolo con todo su ser, aferrándose a su espalda desnuda con desesperación, no fuera a ser que él desapareciera, sintiendo su torso aplastándose contra ella. Alguien le dijo algo sobre el éxtasis sexual y otros placeres, pero ella, ese momento junto a él no lo cambiaría por nada. Porque era él, era su Ken quien la estaba adorando, quien se sumergía en ella y le quitaba el último vestigio de su niñez. Kaori cerró los ojos, así como más fuertemente, los dedos en torno a la mano de él que aún tenía cautiva una de las suyas, y le rogaba que no la soltara, por favor...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ken miraba a Kaori junto a él.

Ella dormitaba, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo izquierdo de él y con una mano sobre su pecho, cercana a la "K". Ken, a su vez, sintiéndose algo posesivo aún, la tenía de la cintura.

Y lloraba. Un poco.

Sin duda porque nunca, nunca había tenido esa sensación, de sentirse tan pleno, tan feliz, si se quiere decir. Eran demasiadas las emociones que lo embargaban y recordó cuando su madre decía que él era un pequeño muy sensible. Debía ser cierto. Sentía que su alma explotaría, algo muy dentro de él y Ken sólo podía expresarse dejando escapar una que otra lágrima, conciente de que ella no podía verlo.

Ella. Ella que se entregó de manera generosa, que le dio el privilegio a él de ser su dueño, se acurrucaba contra él y Ken pensó que debía sentir frío. Sus sudores ya se habían secado y algo reasiente la tapó con las mantas, pues quería seguir contemplándola, ayudado por la luz de la lamparita, guardando ese momento sólo para él. Su cuerpo tibio pegado al suyo, sus cabellos negros revueltos y esparcidos por toda la almohada y su respiración caliente sobre su cuello... ella lo había aceptado, lo amaba y él, por su parte...

Era la primera vez que Ken podía expresar con todo su ser el amor que sentía hacia una persona. Claro, a su madre siendo muy niño. Su padre jamás aceptó abrazos porque eso no era de hombres y el resto ya lo sabemos. Si, es cierto, alguna vez tuvo sexo, sexo carente de sentimiento alguno que no fuese la autocomplacencia y el ver que tan buen efecto se producía junto con las drogas, dejándolo al final más vacío y solo aún. Pero esta vez, que había sido como la primera para él... jamás, nada se compararía a esa tranquilidad que tuvo, al amor que percibió... sin duda lo mejor de su vida empezaba ahora, a los treinta. Y sabía que con el tiempo iba a mejorar. Esta primera vez fue como la comprobación de ver qué tan bien calzaban el uno en el otro y el resultado fue perfecto. Es cierto que nunca en una pareja la primera vez es tan "espectacular" como se describe en novelas románticas y películas, porque siempre hay nervios y algo de dolor, aunque el amor sea infinito. La perfección se alcanza con la experiencia de ambos sobre el cuerpo y los sentimientos del otro y eso Ken lo sabía. Y disfrutaba de este comienzo y su maravilla y esperaba vivir muchos años para disfrutar así. Porque a partir de ese momento, tenía ya su parte favorita de hacer el amor con ella. Contemplarla, así, mientras dormía, sintiendo que por ella él haría cualquier cosa, que siempre estaría allí, porque aún sin conocerla demasiado ya quería estar con Kaori.

¿Amor a primera vista?

¿Cómo saberlo a estas alturas? Vino a su mente el recuerdo nítido de cómo fue que en ese primer almuerzo que compartieron los dos su corazón sufrió un vuelco, conmovido ante su actitud y pensando, que era una joven hogareña y que sería excelente esposa para cualquiera, sin imaginar que pronto querría que fuera la suya.

Kaori abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los de él. La joven sentía su cuerpo algo sensible y cada roce, ya sea de las mantas o las manos de Ken, era una exquisita tortura. Ken le sonreía desde lo más profundo de su corazón y ella lentamente acarició su cabello rojo esparcido sobre la almohada.

-¿Cómo se siente, Kaori?- la voz de Ken se oía más ronca de lo habitual. Y a ella le gustó escucharla.

Kaori por respuesta besó sus labios suavemente, y volvió a su posición anterior, sonriéndole desde allí.

-Te amo, Ken. – ella también sentía demasiado como para expresarlo con palabras.

Ken la asió de la cintura y la atrajo sobre él. Sentía los pechos de Kaori aplastarse contra los suyos, la sentía tan ligera... y ella esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

-Te amo, Kaori. Te amo, te amo... -

-Ken... yo nunca creí que esto fuera a suceder, no ahora... aunque lo anhelaba. Te vas a reír, pero... ese día... cuando llegaste de improviso a la casa y me sorprendiste saliendo del baño... me sentí con unos deseos enormes de besarte. Quizá, de haberlo hecho entonces...-

-Entonces yo ya la quería, Kaori. Me había levantado al alba sólo para llegar y estar con usted ese día, y aunque no me esperaba verla así... también quería besarla. ¿sabe? Estuve mucho rato limpiando mi nariz para que no se diera cuenta de que sangraba, no quería asustarla con mi reacción. Nunca me había pasado eso. Pero... ¿es que no sabe, mi joven dama, lo exquisita que se ve recién bañada? ¿Es que no está consciente de lo que causa en un pobre hombre como yo?

¿Ni de lo que causará?

-¿Causarte?...-

-Ahora he saboreado su piel, me he vuelto un adicto a ella. Será difícil controlarme ahora, Kaori... y no podrá defenderse de mí.-

-Pero yo no quiero defenderme de ti.-

Se acercó a la boca de Ken y comenzó a mover la suya sobre ella, sintiendo la textura de los labios masculinos. Entonces lo besaba y cuando él le correspondió, supo que sucedería otra vez, esa noche...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori despertó cerca del mediodía. Algo rozaba su nariz, provocándole cosquillas, aunque olía muy bien... la joven sonrió y abrió los ojos.

Y recordó todo de golpe cuando se sintió desnuda, cubierta desde la cintura hacia abajo.

Se sonrojó violentamente, cubriendo su cuerpo hasta la barbilla. Entonces vio la flor junto a ella. Y sosteniéndola, a Ken ya vestido, quien reía quedito de la situación.

-¿Arrepentida?-

Kaori lo miró a los ojos, algo avergonzada...

-Disculpa... es que no me es usual despertar un día, así y... ¿ y qué es todo esto?-

La joven miró en rededor, descubriendo un ramo enorme de jazmines sobre la mesita de noche, en un florero. La flor que tenía Ken era de ese ramo.

-Los encargué ayer por la tarde. Venía decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos y pensé que sería bueno regalarle flores esta mañana, sea cual fuere la respuesta... aunque debo reconocer que lo que sucedió entre nosotros no lo tenía planeado. Iba a conformarme con un casto beso y la enviaría a dormir a otra habitación... -

-Maestro, qué poca fuerza de voluntad.- rió Kaori.

-Podría decirse que sí. Le prometo que en el futuro me controlaré y no le tocaré ni un solo pelo.-

Kaori comenzó a protestar.

Y Ken acalló sus protestas con un apasionado beso, demostrándole que le era imposible cumplir a esa promesa.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin Acto Trece. Noviembre Primero, 2003.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Notas de autora al 10 de Diciembre de 2005.

¡¡¡Hola a todos!

Poco a poco empiezo a socializar nuevamente y a tomar las riendas de mi vida. Estoy más en casa, cuido de mis gatos, cultivo flores y sueño con el amor de mi vida. Que lindo, ¿no?

Cuando menos lo esperaba, él acudió a mi rescate y entonces supe algo muy cierto sobre una frase que escuché hace poco: "para estar en paz, hay que estar listo para la guerra"

La felicidad implica tomar el riesgo sin importar las consecuencias cuando uno cree en ello firmemente. Y ahora yo, voy con un corazón firme a realizar mi vida para poder estar junto a la persona que he amado durante diez años de mis 24. no ha sido fácil pero cada día me siento más fuerte y capaz… quizá algún día les cuente en detalle que es lo que me ha sucedido.

Este episodio es muy especial para mí… creo que fue mi primera escena de una relación sexual completa. Aunque igual en esta nueva versión la he corregido, creo que está bastante bien.

Quiero agradecer una vez más su paciencia conmigo y el haberme nominado al Kenshin de Plata.

Un beso enorme a **Kanke-chan**, que sí, creo que es una suerte estar enamorada y gracias por tu opinión sobre el desarrollo del fic.** Tsubame-chan**, acabó el capítulo pero la historia sigue, asi que no desmayes y bueno, yo sigo llorando con el Seisohen.** Pamky, **tanto tiempo, ¿no? Si estoy de vuelta con mis lectoras, aunque igual me cuesta un poco escribir pero voy retomando el ritmo. ** Tsuki-Ra, ** en verdad en mi desconexión del mundo no me meto a msn… me puedes mandar tus preguntas a mis correo y te contestaré. Un besito. **Silvi-chan, ** yo estuve a punto de quedarme sin internet también pero mamá accedió a darme más plazo con él… y claro que sigo el fic, **Gabyhiatt, **mi niña, espero que estés bien, un beso, **Cisne Negro, ** pronto respondo tu mail, es que lo acabo de ver! Y Sip, Ken ha salido bastante demoroso. Al menos Kaori tuvo sus buenas razones…**Minue, ** estoy más animada y a mi en lo personal me encanta ese episodio también. **Monika-dono, **oh, fanáticas, tengan un poco de piedad conmigo y no me corten nada aún. Un abrazo, niña. **Yumiki-sama, ** un beso y que estés bien.

Un saludo en especial a Naoko Liza Kinomoto, a Justary-san y a Cathy dono. También a Kirara 26… y próximamente responderé los reviews con esa opción de reply que aparece en ellos.

Un abrazo fuerte y un beso a todas.


	14. Respuestas

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin **

**Acto catorce **

**Respuestas**

Agradecimientos de los reviews dejados para el episodio anterior... Gracias Xue, Mirna Himura, Monika -Dono, Dark-Natt, Kaoru Chan, Silvi-Chan, Kanke-Chan, Yumiki sama, Arashi Shinomori, Gabyhyatt, Tsubame.chan, Minue, Dark Cam, Minue, Pamky, Cisne Negro.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

La joven muchacha salió de la sala presionando un trozo de algodón sobre su brazo izquierdo. Ken se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué le hicieron?

Kaori sonrió ante la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su pelirrojo.

-El doctor ordenó un examen de sangre, que dice es de rutina, para saber si he contraído alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual… por lo demás, debo volver en cuanto llegue mi periodo para hacerme un chequeo.

-Ah… ¿y eso?

-Oh, verás… es que… debe asegurarse de que yo no esté embarazada para así recetarme pastillas anticonceptivas y empezar a cuidarme… es un médico muy agradable y me ha dado la tarjeta de un amigo suyo en Tokio para atenderme allá en cuanto acabemos aquí con las grabaciones, aunque debo reconocer que el examen que me acaba de hacer me incomodó un poco.- Kaori suspiró aliviada por haber terminado ese "trámite".

Ken tomó su mano y juntos, se dirigieron a la salida de la clínica.

La idea fue de él.

Hacía tan solo dos días que se habían convertido en "amantes" y Ken había decidido postergar otra relación sexual hasta que Kaori se hiciera un chequeo ginecológico para poder cuidarse con algún tratamiento anticonceptivo, además, porque él sentía que el cambio en su relación había sido demasiado inesperada o… sorpresiva, en cierta forma. Por ello no quería presionarla y se decidió a ser paciente con ella e intentar llevar una relación de pareja más "normal" si se quiere decir, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de aquellas cosas tan maravillosas que les estaban sucediendo al descubrirse mutuamente en otro ámbito, más allá de su trato formal diario y de las miradas a hurtadillas que se dirigían el uno al otro desde que se conocieran.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaneda se dio cuenta al día siguiente, durante el almuerzo que compartieron en casa de Nadesico, su hermana.

Ken se había aparecido con Kaori para presentársela a su madre adoptiva y Kaneda sintió que algo raro había entre esos dos… pero ¿qué seria? Se trataban igual que todos los días en la productora, con ese respeto de Ken hacia Kaori… pero este ya no era un respeto tan formal de quien busca poner una frontera entre ambos, sino más bien un respeto más cariñoso, cuando la trataba de "usted" era como una manera muy íntima de llamarla, de una forma que sólo hacia ella podía fluir así. Kaneda entonces lo supo, su querido pupilo finalmente había respondido ante él mismo liberándose de sus propios temores de no ser aceptado, de no poder ser amado y ahora, tranquilamente, se instalaba junto a aquella chica en la mesa del comedor, sonriendo, conversando, alegre ante una Nadesico aliviada por ver la mejoría de su pelirrojo querido. Por eso ella disponía de la mejor comida en la mesa para la pareja y acogía a Kaori en su casa y en su corazón, presintiendo como una madre puede hacerlo -aunque el hijo no sea biológico- que ella era todo lo que Ken necesitaba y más aún.

-Asi que tú eres la niña que golpea tanto a mi pobre pelirrojo¿no?

Kaori sonreía nerviosa, pero arremetía contra Kaneda.

-La culpa es de él, quien aprueba esas escenas tan violentas… aunque a veces Kenshin se merece que lo golpeen.

-¿Oro?…

-Tienes razón, niña, Kenshin es muy terco cuando quiere. Si yo hubiera sido él, me habría agarrado al Shishio de una buena vez, le hubiese metido dos balas en la frente y habría vuelto tan contento a casita en vez de prolongar la sufridera de sus amigos. Pero dime una cosa… tú que se supone, has captado la esencia del personaje… ¿Kaoru ama a Kenshin?

-Si.

-¿Y no le importa realmente, su pasado, verdad?

-Kaoru se encontró con la persona amable, no con la máquina asesina del fin de la era Edo. Y Kaoru jamás abandonará a esa persona, aunque sea tan cabezota.

-Siendo así...- dijo Nadesico – no veo por qué Rurouni Kenshin no pueda terminar en un final feliz. ¿Qué opinas, hermano? Con matrimonio y todo.

Kaneda observaba al pelirrojo y su cambiada mirada.

-Pienso que tanto Kenshin como Kaoru serán felices.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao corría buscando a Himura, pero tropezó con Yahiko, topándose con Kaoru.

-¡Corten!

Satori se dio de palmaditas en la ropa para sacudirse el polvo y recibió sonriente un pequeño refresco. Aún ni ella podía creer lo que sucedía con la serie.

Para empezar, el actor que interpretaba a Seijuro Hiko acababa de aparecer a grabar, ya que había estado participando en un proyecto cinematográfico que no podía abandonar. Por eso, recién en esos momentos podrían grabar las escenas del entrenamiento de Kenshin. Hasta hace algunos días estaban muy presionados de tiempo, tanto que tuvieron que empezar a grabar algunas escenas del combate contra "Rengoku" para tener algo que hacer. Pero como la sintonía estaba en alza, los auspiciadotes también comenzaron a aumentar. De esa manera había más presupuesto para continuar la serie y contratar más personal calificado para la edición de los capítulos. Asi mantenían una buena calidad en menos tiempo al "hilar" escenas coherentemente para completar los veinte minutos que duraba cada episodio y los actores podían grabar tranquilos al tener un tiempo más desahogado, además de una historia buena.

Satori miró por sobre el hombro de un camarógrafo, topándose con la mirada azul de su Aoshi. Ella, por más que se lo había tratado de explicar, no sabía aún como era que él lo hacía.

Eso de dejar una rosa blanca cada mañana sobre su almohada, junto a ella.

Satori a veces se quedaba despierta en las madrugadas para descubrir en qué momento él entraba a su habitación con la flor. Pero nada. De pronto pestañeaba y la rosa estaba allí. Había que reconocer que el hombre se esforzaba.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Camino a la casa de Seijuro Hiko, Yahiko escuchaba con mucha sorpresa eso de que Kenshin tuviera un maestro. ¿Kenshin¡Pero si él era el mejor! No tenía nada más que aprender. Pero si lo tuviera, Kenshin sería un super hombre.

Pero Kaoru, por el contrario, estaba triste por el espadachín,

Porque sin duda, el exceso de poder que poseía era la causa de que en el pasado fuera un arma de guerra tan letal, un asesino. Y si ahora aumentaba ese poder ¿sería capaz de controlarlo si actualmente a duras penas podía con el que tenía?

Misao escuchó voces provenientes de la cabañita que tenían frente a ellos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta con la mejor de sus patadas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –exigió saber un calmado Hiko.

Kenshin, en cambio estaba evidentemente sorprendido...

-Misao... ¡Yahiko...!

Al mirar un poco más atrás, una temblorosa figura se asomaba a la puerta. Tomándose fuertemente de la falda del kimono, arrugándola sin darse cuenta, era ella.

-¡Señorita Kaoru!

Kaneda miraba la pantalla del monitor con mucho interés, supervisando la edición de aquel episodio. Estaba acompañado de Satori, quien le solicitó permiso para observar el proceso y se ruborizó un poco al recordar lo mucho que había costado que saliera bien la escena en que Misao entra dando una patada a la cabaña de Hiko: Generalmente, cuando Satori trataba de abrir la puerta, no se abría. La última vez la pateó demasiado fuerte y para sorpresa de todos, la rompió, haciendo caer parte del set.

-Lo siento, lo siento... – había dicho innumerables veces, con su cabecita baja. Todos los demás habían reído con el incidente.

-Te tomas el papel demasiado en serio... – le había dicho Koji (Yahiko).

-Nada que no se pueda reparar.- musitó Aoshi tras ella. – no te preocupes, Satori. Eso sólo demuestra el gran maestro de kempo que soy.

-El gran engreído, dirá.- repuso la chica buscándole guerra a ese hombre tan alto.

-Así me conociste, Satori... dime ahora que no te gusto.- la retó él en voz baja cerca de su oído, sin que los demás se percataran.

Aoshi había reído tranquilo, su risa era muy agradable y a Satori le gustaba escucharla. Sentía que nunca se cansaría de ello. Porque sonreía para ella.

Aoshi fue requerido por un asistente y se alejó caminando. Satori pensó en las últimas aventuras que su amiga Kaori le había contado... bueno, en una en especial...

¿Qué se sentiría pasar la noche con Aoshi? Él era muy apuesto, pero... muy grande de estatura para ella. Y ella, en cambio, tan pequeñita... a Satori le recorrió un leve estremecimiento por la espalda. La idea le había gustado, pero también la había asustado. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en esos detalles. Por ahora lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora con Aoshi, ya que de otra manera, papá vería el modo de prohibirle verlo, aunque claro, a Satori no habría poder humano que lograra separarlo de él.

-¿Ves que resulta un tanto agotador?-

La voz de Kaneda sacó a Satori de su ensimismamiento, provocando un nuevo e intenso rubor en su carita de rasgos infantiles. Pero el director pasó por alto eso y le comentó a la chica.

-Como notarás, editar un capítulo es como armar un "collage". Tienes que revisar todo lo que se ha grabado, sacar lo que te sirve más para la idea que quieres traspasarle al público, con la guía de este borrador que hay aquí, y darle coherencia temporal para que nadie note que una parte se grabó en exteriores a las cinco de la tarde y otra en interiores a las nueve de la mañana del mismo día. Después viene todo lo que es sonido, música ambiental, fotografía y hasta doblaje a veces… digamos que grabar es la parte divertida.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Al día siguiente Kaori miraba la tarjeta de Isamu Kawada padre, mientras "Kenshin" era requerido por Kaneda para la próxima escena. La joven recordó que tenía que tratar de convencerlo para que viera a su padre de una vez por todas para conversar. Ella sabía que eso era lo mejor para Ken, lo sentía en su corazón.

Inuyasha, a su lado, sorbía agua de un platito. Era un perro demasiado inteligente, según Kaori, y se entendían de maravillas. No había ladrado y no molestaba en las grabaciones asi que se le permitía estar acompañándola. Kaori tenía la certeza de que también a él lo quería mucho; si tuviera que alejarse del perro, lo extrañaría a montones.

Minutos más tarde grabaron la escena en que Kenshin salía de la cabaña de Hiko a buscar agua, diciéndole a Kaoru que estaba en parte molesto con ella por haberlo seguido pero otra parte de él estaba muy alegre de verla.

El resto de la escena en la cabañita junto a Seijuro la grabaron pronto. En ella donde Kaoru, Misao y Yahiko le hablan a Seijuro sobre la vida que llevaba Kenshin. Aquella secuencia estaba casi terminada y los actores pudieron ir a vestuario a cambiarse. Kaoru no grabaría hasta el sábado, ya que de momento era más importante encontrar a un chico de unos ocho años para interpretar a Kenshin en los flashback de su infancia, cuando Hiko lo rescata. Aunque para Kaori, estaba muy claro qué niño podía interpretar ese papel.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaneda miraba de reojo a Kawada durante esa nueva jornada de grabaciones. El parecido con Ken era innegable. Kawada por su parte estaba mirando a su pequeño Satoshi vestido a la usanza antigua, interpretando a un niño pelirrojo que sorprende a Seijuro Hiko después de haber enterrado a las personas que habían muerto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Shinta.

-Es un nombre demasiado amable para un espadachín. Desde ahora te llamarás Kenshin.

-Ken... shin.

Satoshi pronto corrió hacia su papá, quien lo esperaba tras los camarógrafos. Cuando el niño llegó hasta su padre, éste lo abrazó y lo alzó emocionado.

-¿Ves, papá¡Soy el espadachín que sale en la tele¿Cuándo me veas, vas a llorar también?

A Kaneda este comentario, hecho por un niño, no pasó desapercibido.

-No, Satoshi. Cuando tú salgas en la tele, con tu mamá y tu hermano, vamos a sonreír.-

Kaori también observaba emocionada la escena. Ojalá las cosas para Ken hubieran sido así de diferentes. En eso se apareció Ken, caracterizado como Kenshin. Quería conocer al pequeño que lo estaba interpretando y le tocaba ahora grabar a él con Hiko.

Satoshi vio al espadachín y soltándose de su padre, fue hasta él. Ken no se movía.

-¿Ves? Ahora soy como tú. Yo también soy Kenshin. Ese hombre me lo dijo – apuntó a Hiko.

Ken no pudo evitar sonreír al niño ante él. Sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando Kawada se acercó.

-Isam... Ken. ¿podemos hablar?

Ken iba a responderle de mala manera, hasta que notó los ojos brillantes de Satoshi puestos en él. Era su héroe, y un héroe nunca trata mal al papá de un niño.

-Después. Ahora debo grabar. Otro día, si gusta.- respondió amablemente, pensando en verdad "con suerte en un millón de años, "papi"".

-Está bien. Hasta luego.-

Kawada se despidió de todos cortésmente, en especial de Kaori, quien lo había invitado a la grabación, en complicidad con Kaneda. Sabían que Ken frente a los demás no podría ser cortante con él y tal vez si comenzaba a acostumbrarse a verlo, no fuera tan difícil un acercamiento futuro entre padre e hijo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Kaneda y Kaori, Ken estaba molesto por el modo cortés en que la joven había tratado a Kawada, como si fueran grandes amigos. Incluso, su intuición le decía que algo se traían esos dos. Por eso, mientras Ken estaba grabando, una parte de su mente estaba pendiente de ella, quien en algún momento desapareció del área de grabación. Ken aprovechó que su escena era corta para preguntar antes de cambiarse de ropa a dónde había a uno de los continuistas.

-Ha ido con el papá del pequeño.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori entró corriendo al área de grabación. Estaba muy contenta porque había averiguado algo importante sobre Ken gracias a Isamu padre. Pero en su torpeza, tropezó con alguien y su bolso de mano cayó. Como había guardado su agenda mientras corría, su bolso estaba abierto y todo su contenido salió de él.

-Disculpa... Ken, soy muy torpe.- se disculpó ella en cuanto notó que era él con quien tropezó.

Ken no decía nada, estaba vestido aún como Kenshin y le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

La mano masculina se topó con una tarjetita, con una fecha, hora y dirección. Atrás de ésta, escrito el nombre de un ser que él odiaba.

Ken hizo un rápido cálculo mental. Claro, ese día, después de ir a la discoteque con Satori y los amigos, ella se había encontrado con Kawada. Todo coincidía. Y luego... luego lo vio por la tarde, cuando fue a dejar a Saigo... porque esta tarjeta era de la asociación de ex alcohólicos...

Kaori era incapaz de respirar mientras él estudiaba la tarjeta

-Ken... – Kaori trató de tocar su brazo, pero él se levantó violentamente, arrojando lejos la tarjeta, hecha añicos. Luego miró alrededor, aún quedaban algunos asistentes desmontando los equipos para volver a la sede de la productora en Kyoto. Ken tomó a Kaori de la muñeca y tirando de ella, se alejó a una zona del bosque que él conocía de sus tiempos de adolescente.

Y cuando estuvo a solas con ella... explotó.

-**¿Qué demonios pretendes!-**

Kaori se quedó paralizada al escucharlo dirigirse a ella de ese modo. Parecía que Ken estaba fuera de sí. La cicatriz en forma de cruz que aún mantenía le daba una apariencia demasiado siniestra y ella, por primera vez junto a él, estaba aterrorizada.

-Ken... escucha... yo...-

-¡Te dije, te dije que no quería saber nada de ese hombre¡¿Qué parte no entendiste de esa petición!

Kaori comenzó a retroceder, hasta que su espalda se topó con el áspero tronco de un árbol. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Dónde había quedado su Ken? Ken dio dos pasos hacia ella, cerrando la distancia, por si trataba de escapar. Kaori se obligó a enfrentarlo.

-Creí que sería bueno que lo conocieras, que hablaras con él... pensé que sería bueno para ti... –

-Y por eso lo veías a escondidas. Y de seguro él te contó su triste historia y tú, estúpidamente¡¡¡le creíste! Dime qué más pasó... ya sé, lo consolaste amorosamente y le dijiste: "si, su hijo fue el malo, por eso yo se lo traeré para que usted pueda hablar y formen una familia feliz..."- la imitó él con un ridículo falsete.

-¡No, no, no¡Ken, escúchame! Estás fuera de ti, cálmate, por favor, y hablamos. – Kaori apenas y podía retener las lágrimas.- Ken, yo lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones. Hablé con él para saber qué deseba realmente. Para saber si era justo que hablara contigo. Lo hice por ti, porque quiero verte mejor.

Ken miraba hacia otro lado. "No me está escuchando" pensó Kaori con desespero. Pero ella tenía que enfrentarlo, porque era por su bien

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Inuyasha se topó con Kaneda, quien buscaba a Ken. Inuyasha tiró del pantalón de Kaneda y este, molesto, trató de alejarlo. Pero el perro no lo soltaba. Kaneda tuvo un presentimiento, y siguió al perro abriéndose paso por entre la vegetación. Akira se unió a ambos y hasta ellos llegó la voz de Kaori, suplicante.

-Ken, hablé con él para saber qué tenía que decirte... créeme... yo nunca hubiese permitido que se acercara a ti si no estuviera convencida de...-

Ken no la dejo hablar. Le dio un beso en la boca. Un beso lleno de ira concebido para herir, para humillar, para acallar. Kaori intentaba desesperadamente alejarlo, pero él no la soltaba. Ella sentía el cascajo del tronco incrustarse en su espalda apenas cubierta por una solera que dejaba parte de ella al descubierto. Ken bajaba a su cuello... maldito Ken, estaba fuera de toda razón... Kaori se deslizó rápidamente entre Ken y el tronco, raspándose la espalda, sangrando un poco.

Ken se limpiaba la boca, su mirada totalmente diferente. Ella en algún momento lo había mordido para defenderse y el labio de Ken sangraba. Fue cuando llegó Akira y Kaneda, precedidos de Inuyasha.

Ken contempló a los hombres y a Kaori, inmóvil en su sitio. Luego dijo con toda la rabia que pudo implicar en su voz.

-No creas que por haberte acostado conmigo, puedes entrometerte en mi vida.-

Luego Ken vio todo negro. Kaori le había propinado una fuerte cachetada.

Esto lo hizo volver en sí, demasiado tarde. Kaori se alejaba corriendo de él. Ken trató de seguirla y pedirle perdón, pero Inuyasha se puso entre él y ella. Cuando Ken quiso dar un paso, el perro le ladró y amenazó con morderlo. Kaneda siguió a Kaori, y luego el perro. Akira, silencioso, se mantuvo a su lado.

Ken no sabía qué decir ante su amigo. Estaba avergonzado.

-Akira... yo no...-

Pero el ex boxeador le propinó su mejor gancho a la mandíbula.

- Eres un imbécil.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Demasiado asustada aún, apenas y podía pensar con claridad. En cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Kaneda y al perro tras de sí, se abalanzó al mueble donde guardaba su ropa y se dispuso a meterla en una maleta, sin detenerse a doblarla. Demasiado avergonzada y dolida, sólo podía pensar en escapar de él.

¡Vaya ironía!

Las manos le temblaban, debía apresurarse, no quería que él la encontrara allí. No quería que la siguiera mirando con esa furia, que no le volviera a hablar de ese modo que la hirió más que si la hubiera golpeado, no quería volver a oír mencionar de un modo tan bajo el que ella se hubiera entregado a él.

Tokio. Allá estaba su casa, su hogar, su refugio. Volvería a su casa a estar sola, a encontrar fuerza y a recuperarse. Tendría aún algunos días antes de volver a grabar.

Satori golpeaba la puerta, asustada por su amiga al verla entrar casi en estado de shock a la habitación. Kaneda no había sabido explicarle él mismo qué había pasado entre Ken y Kaori, ni siquiera él lo sabía. Aoshi se acercó a la jovencita y cuando esta le explicó el problema, Aoshi sacó la llave que tenía de la habitación de Ken desde sus crisis nocturnas y abrió la puerta.

Casi de inmediato salió Kaori arrastrando su maleta.

Satori también, en ese momento, tomó su decisión.

Si su amiga se iba, no sería sola. Aoshi no le impediría ir con ella.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Satori, sentada tras Kaori sobre el futón, en su casa, le curaba con cuidado los raspones de la espalda. Nunca la había visto tan triste, quizá si, cuando recién había muerto su padre, lo cual era natural. Y de verdad pensó que su amiga lograría cierta estabilidad en su casi derrumbada vida junto a Nihimura. Pero ahora, no estaba tan segura. Ciertamente el tipo estaba desequilibrado. Si Satori hubiese sido Kaori, le habría propinado al muy desgraciado una buena patada ahí, donde más le dolía. Pero Kaori también era valiente, ya que no había llorado, pero a causa de retener las lágrimas tenía los ojos muy hinchados y estaba bastante callada.

De todas maneras, era un alivio el saber que la joven había recuperado su casa. Y que había ganado un amigo incondicional para ella. Inuyasha estaba siendo rascado suavemente por Kaori.

La espalda de Kaori ya estaba limpia y cubierta por una gasa y su cabello trenzado. Ambas jóvenes en pijama, se acomodaron en el único futón disponible.

-¿Desde cuando que no dormimos juntas, Kaori?

-No lo sé. Desde que éramos niñas, creo...

-Pero no hemos crecido tanto, aún cabemos las dos en uno.

-Es cierto, Satori. No hemos crecido tanto.

Se sonrieron antes de apagar la luz. Inuyasha se acomodó, como siempre, a los pies del lecho, junto a un marco de fotos momentáneamente, boca abajo en el suelo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Akira mascullaba maldición tras maldición. Misato lo observaba pasearse nervioso por la pieza que compartían del hotel. Nunca había visto tan furioso a su novio.

-¡...y el muy imbécil dijo eso enfrente de nosotros, con toda intención¡Maldito Ken! Me ha desilusionado completamente. Tuve que darle un puñetazo para calmarme.-

-Pero amor, cálmate un poco. Estoy segura que en el fondo, está arrepentido.-

-Pues más le vale estarlo porque de otro modo yo mismo lo golpearé hasta que se arrepienta incluso de haber nacido.-

Dos habitaciones más allá, Ken, sentado en el borde de la cama, cabizbajo, sólo atinaba a mirar la alfombra. Ya había encontrado cuarenta nuevas combinaciones de puntadas que daban diferentes formas y dibujos en su mente. Pero este ejercicio mental tan aburrido era preferible a recordar... lo sucedido.

Y ni hablar de intentar otra forma de evadirse. Simplemente, no podía.

No quería hablar con nadie, eso lo tenía claro Kaneda y Aoshi. Kaneda se sentía bien culpable por lo sucedido y trataba de explicarse, pero Aoshi le decía que todo estaba bien y que él hablaría con Ken cuanto antes, sólo que por ahora, tenían que darle tiempo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Parecía un fantasma. El cabello cobrizo, la piel tan blanca y las ojeras le daban ese aspecto. Buscando afanosamente una respuesta en su corazón, buscando ese algo que le faltaba, Kenshin se dejaba mojar por la lluvia de la mañana esperando a que su maestro viniera a darle el golpe de gracia. Si era capaz de descubrir de dónde podría obtener la fuerza para responder el Ougi Kuzuryusen o técnica de aproximación, (creada solamente para responder con el Amakakeru...) de Hiko, vencería a la muerte y finalizaría su entrenamiento. De lo contrario, se perdería...

Kaneda dio por finalizada la escena del día. El aparato que dejaba caer la lluvia simulada sobre Ken fue apagado por los asistentes y éste permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, sin enterarse de nada.

Ya no había crisis, no había lágrimas, sino algo peor...

Vacío.

Ken estaba vacío. Se movía y actuaba por inercia y pasó de repente que Ken estaba logrando la mejor actuación en todo lo que llevaban de grabaciones. Tal vez porque incluso los dilemas de Kenshin Himura le parecían mejores que los suyos propios y se entregaba en cuerpo y en alma a darle vida. Porque así se evadía sin necesidad de contar las motas de la alfombra, sin necesidad de beber o recaer en las drogas. Mientras, esperaba...

Al día siguiente de su discusión con Kaori, tomó el primer tren de la mañana, sin importarle grabaciones ni nada. Corrió, una vez en la capital, al apartamento que compartían. Estaba dispuesto a todo con el fin de lograr su perdón. A arrodillarse, humillarse, decirle que él sin ella no era nada, que por favor no lo dejara solo... pero en el apartamento no había nadie. Peor aún, no había nada de ella, ni futón, ni ropa. Ni siquiera estaba el perro. Ken entonces, desesperado, corrió a casa de Satori. Allí encontraría respuestas.

Pero el señor Teruo no le aportó mayores datos. Ni la madre de Satori. Simplemente, "no sabían nada" de su niña.

Claro que para no saber nada de su hija estaban demasiado tranquilos, aunque Ken, en su tristeza, no se daba cuenta de este hecho. En la televisora no tenían idea de que Kaori se hubiera cambiado de domicilio, y la joven tenía el celular apagado y así se le pasó la tarde a Ken, quien finalmente, volvió a Kyoto, con las manos vacías y el corazón agónico... bueno... al menos le quedaba su trabajo... vería a Kaori el sábado, sólo tres días más, cuando ella tuviera que presentarse a sus grabaciones. Debían preparar un nuevo opening para Rurouni Kenshin.

Aoshi tocó el hombro de Ken. El gi rojo estaba empapado, así como el resto de su vestuario.

-¿Ya pensaste en lo que hablamos, Ken?-

Ken miró a su amigo por entre su fleco pegado a su frente debido a la humedad. Aoshi... habían conversado largo rato la noche anterior a este día, sobre la manera en que Ken podía demostrar su más sincero arrepentimiento y lograr el perdón de Kaori. Ken, nuevamente, se había molestado ante la sola mención de ver a su padre de una vez por todas. Y en la noche no habían dejado nada en claro, salvo el hecho de que Ken no lo vería ni muerto.

Y ahora, Aoshi insistía.

-Tu psicólogo te lo dijo. Que esa rabia reprimida hacia tu padre la manifiestas contra las personas que te lo recuerdan. Si no lo enfrentas, aunque sea para escupirle sus verdades en su cara, irremediablemente, perderás a Kaori. Tú mismo sabes que nunca avanzaste tanto con una mujer que te interesara, no puedes darte el lujo de tirar todo lo que tienes con ella a la basura sólo por un capricho o falso orgullo. A menos, claro está, que tus sentimientos no sean tan sinceros y que todo esto se haya tratado de algo tan básico como el desear sexualmente a una joven que ya tuviste y que por ende, ya no te llama la atención.-

Ken no decía nada. Debía buscar en su corazón una manera de vencer el Kuzuryusen de Hiko.

-Veo que era eso, finalmente. – sentenció Aoshi ante el mutismo del pelirrojo.- bueno, no hay nada más que hacer. Pero deberías ser más sincero con ella y decírselo, porque a mi parecer, ella si se enamoró de ti. Y aprovecha que acaba de llegar.

-Kaoru-dono... – musitó Ken, sin darse cuenta... ella estaba allí, saludando a todos con su amable sonrisa... a todos, hasta que lo divisó.

Y su sonrisa se desvaneció, para reaparecer en cuanto saludó a otra persona.

-No soy digno de Kaoru-dono... –

Aoshi escuchó las palabras de Ken... ¿o debía decir Kenshin? Evasión. Algo había escuchado del complejo de evasión, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que estaba pasando. ¿Aterrorizado? Ken lo estaba. Eso explicaba, finalmente, muchas cosas.

Aunque, a decir verdad, entre Ken y Kenshin, no había demasiada diferencia por sus dramas existenciales.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori entró a su nueva habitación en el hotel, suspirando de alivio. Pero algo no andaba bien y eso debía reconocerlo. No más ver a "Kenshin" le había dado una extraña sensación... casi como sintiéndose fuera de lugar, como si la que estaba equivocada de época fuera ella y no él... debía ser porque Kaori, al igual que Ken, había hecho suyos los problemas de Kaoru, para no pensar en los propios, aunque entre éstos, no había gran diferencia. Y cuando él era "Kenshin" ella debía ser "Kaoru"...

Ambas podían perder al hombre que amaban, una vez más, si estos no encontraban una respuesta para enfrentar sus respectivas verdades.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Servicio de cena... –

Kaori abrió la puerta.

Y Ken, escabulléndose hacia el interior, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

No más verlo y todo se ponía de cabeza. Ese hombre jamás perdería esa capacidad sobre ella.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi la observaba tomar su helado en el comedor del hotel. Helado de crema y frutillas. Su favorito.

Hacía cuatro días que no lo veía y ahora lo encontraba tan irremediablemente guapo...

El cabello tan negro y lacio, remarcando sus bellas facciones masculinas... aunque era cierto que Satori antes había tenido uno que otro noviazgo corto en la escuela con chicos guapos pero, ninguno le llegaba a los talones.

Aoshi tenía una mirada divertida¿en qué estaría pensando? El hombre le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara. Quería contarle un secreto.

-¿Sabes lo sexi que te ves con el helado en la boca?-

Satori tenía algo de helado en las comisuras. Aoshi aprovechó de besarla saboreándolo. Y ella, sentía que la habitación daba vueltas y las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Aoshi la había probado sabiendo a naranjada y ahora a helado. Pero sin lugar a dudas el mejor era el sabor natural de Satori, la textura de la piel de sus labios, todo. Ella era demasiado mujer ante él aún siendo tan joven. Se la debía presentar a sus padres. Al día siguiente sería.

Aoshi la seguía mirando. ¿En qué pensaría?

En fin...

-Aoshi, yo también te extrañé mucho... pero tenía que estar con ella.

-¿Por qué me dices esto¿Acaso te he recriminado el haberte ido?- Aoshi rodeó la mesa en cuanto ella terminó su helado para retirar la silla y ayudarla a levantarse... era tan genial... era como un caballero de esos que salen en las novelas... un amante a la antigua... y... ¿cómo sería en la intimidad? No, no, Satori, se negaba a pensar en eso aún porque de pronto era demasiado conciente de que ella era aún prácticamente una chiquilla. Pero... ella estaba demasiado fascinada con él y no podía quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Además, mi pequeña Satori, yo también acompañé a mi amigo Ken. Creo que finamente toda esta situación será para mejor y logrará que él reflexione.-

Satori se paró de puntitas para acercar su rostro a Aoshi en cuanto entraron al ascensor y se cerraron las puertas de éste. Aoshi se inclinaba y la besaba. Le encantaba esa niña. Demasiado. Pronto el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Satori entonces tomó la mano de Aoshi.

-Espero por el bien de Ken que así sea, porque si no es así, con Akira le daremos una paliza de la que no se salvará.-

Aoshi no dudó que la pequeña lo hiciera. Y rogó por el alma de Ken.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

El corazón de Ken latía con demasiada fuerza. Apoyado en la puerta, observaba a Kaori acomodarse el cabello frente a él, mirándose al espejo de tocador que tenía en su cuarto como si nunca él le hubiera dicho esas cosas. Como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. El largo cabello negro despedía ciertos destellos cobrizos bajo la luz de la lámpara de la habitación. Kaori no se había enfadado cuando él entró valiéndose de engaños.

Y ahora, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, se acercaba.

-Ken... –

-Kaori... por favor... perdóneme. He sido un estúpido. No sé qué me sucedió. Yo no quería decir...

La joven lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios resecos.

-No digas nada, por favor. Ya mañana, si quieres. Pero ahora no.

Ken buscó su boca, como si fuera la única manera de salvarse y ella no se la negó. Y se besaban hambrientos, necesitándose demasiado como para siquiera darse tiempo a detenerse. Porque Kaori había descubierto, en Tokio, para ella una verdad que era absoluta: Estaría junto a él, esperaría a que mejorara porque lo ayudaría, sin importar qué reacción tuviera hacia ella. No volvería a escapar de Ken porque bastó con que ella lo viera ese día sentado durante largos minutos después de las grabaciones, -desde un lugar en el que no podía ser vista-, para saber que él no estaba bien.

Ken acariciaba su espalda, la acercaba más, le repetía cada minuto cuánto la amaba, que esos días habían sido un infierno para él, que nunca más se fuera porque él se moría cada momento que no la veía. Y alejaba su ropa de ella, deslizándola por su cuerpo delgado hasta el suelo, adorándola con cada mirada. Kaori no decía nada, solo escuchaba y besaba a su pelirrojo y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que algo pasó.

Kaori no pudo seguir. Era incapaz de responder, aunque quisiera hacerlo con toda su alma.

-Kaori... ¿qué le sucede?

La joven bajó la mirada. No sabía si decírselo. Tal vez sí. Tal vez era necesario.

-Ken... tengo miedo...-

Ken la sentó en la cama. A pesar de que ella se encontraba en sostén y braguitas, para él lo más importante era saber... Kaori entonces lo abrazó, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del maestro.

-... dime que después, pase lo que pase... no me dirás que esto fue algo sin importancia... que sólo fue acostarnos... no lo repitas. Eso es algo que yo no soportaría... por favor... dímelo.-

Ken era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido?. Aoshi tenía razón. La destruía, la alejaba. Ken encontró una respuesta importante para él. Ante todo quería protegerla... incluso de él mismo, como cuando comenzaron a convivir. Pero no alejándose o reprimiendo sus sentimientos hacia ella, sino sanándose él mismo, aunque la cura no le gustara nada.

Llenando aún de besos a Kaori, la vestía. La tomó de una muñeca y la jaló hacia él.

-Haré algo mejor que lo que me pide, Kaori. Pero la condición es que venga conmigo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto catorce. Noviembre 17, 2003.

Reedición: Marzo 31, 2006.

Notas de Autora.

¡Hola!

Mucho tiempo ha pasado, de ello estoy más que consciente. Entonces, he de ponerme al día con esta afición mía que tuve que dejar de lado por un tiempo para reinventarme un poco.

Debe ser cierto eso de que los escritores son seres extraños. Descubrí hace algún tiempo, de que yo escribía simplemente porque no me sentía feliz con mi vida aparentemente perfecta. Por eso, para evadirme, prefería concentrarme en los dilemas de mis personajes. Hubo una semana en especial, antes de caer en una fuerte crisis depresiva, en que escribí al menos cinco episodios (por lo general yo escribo uno) y estaba totalmente eufórica con este trabajo.

Fue difícil para mí, entonces, tomar decisiones importantes. Entre otras cosas, dejé la Universidad (mis compañeros aún no me lo perdonan) a un año de salir, para dedicarme a mi recuperación.

Dejé de escribir simplemente para concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer por mí y eso también fue difícil: estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer lo que pensaba era correcto y que podía ayudar a mis padres, hermanas y entorno en general a ser más felices. A veces quería volver a la ficción, pero me había jurado que no lo haría hasta no tener el control sobre mis verdaderos deseos y motivaciones.

Es un poco fuerte llegar tan lejos en algunos aspectos, y reconocer que uno está ahí solo por cumplir. A veces pensaba que tal vez lo mejor sería dejar de preocupar a todos y me alejé de mis seres queridos y en un momento dado, hasta pensé en que lo mejor era no estar más aquí y dejar de dar la lata. No es fácil reconocer que uno a veces piensa en eso, cuando tratas de dar la apariencia de que todo está bajo control… pero la psicóloga me dijo algo muy interesante. No tiene que estar todo bajo control, ni tengo que tener una respuesta para todo. Y que a veces las locuras le vienen bien a uno.

Asi que tomé el primer bus a Chillán ( a unos 400 km al sur de mi ciudad) y partí a resolver algunos conflictos que tenía. Creo que antes les he comentado sobre un hombre al que amo profundamente y debo reconocer que el haber podido enfrentar que lo quiero y dejar atrás el temor de decírselo a todo el mundo me ha hecho muy bien. Por eso ahora creo en los milagros… en un mundo en el que la tendencia es "surgir solo" es increíble todo lo bien que me ha hecho el cariño de ese hombre, asi como su completo apoyo. Y aunque ahora estoy en Santiago, hablamos todos los días. Para que se hagan una idea, cuando escribí la obra "Por Siempre Mía", la hice pensando siempre en él. Y aunque en el momento en que escribí que Keishi estaba a punto de suicidarse cuando aparece Kaoru para salvarlo, yo pensaba que eso era pura ficción, resulta que un año después a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Esta es más o menos la explicación de lo que ha pasado conmigo entre Septiembre y el día de hoy, que sigo bajo supervisión médica para no correr riesgos con mi depresión, aunque estoy considerablemente mucho mejor. Como se dieron cuenta, escribí un par de historias de capítulo único: era la única forma de no perder la costumbre de escribir y a la vez, no me involucraba tanto con los líos que le tengo a mis personajes en las demás historias.

Blankaoru.


	15. Enfrentamientos

_Gracias, gracias, gracias... _

_mikomi_

_Hope Li_

_Tsubame-chan_

_Pamky_

_Minue_

_O.o Kaoru-chan o.O_

_yumiki-sama_

_kanke-chan_

_DarkCam_

_gabyhyatt_

_Ane himura_

_DaniChan-KRK_

_Cisne Negro_

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

**Acto Quince.**

**Enfrentamientos.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi tomó el teléfono para llamar a sus padres y concertar un encuentro para que conocieran a su pequeña, a la dueña de todo su ser, a la mujercita que quería hacer su esposa. Pero dejó el teléfono cuando comprendió algo.

Años atrás, sus padres le impusieron un matrimonio que él aceptó, debido a que Aoshi siempre hacía "lo que debía hacer" para seguir manteniendo un estatus dentro de su círculo social. Y eso estuvo bien hasta el día en que conoció a Satori y su mundo se puso de cabeza.

Pero sus padres no habían conocido a Satori. No habían sido cautivados por su fresca manera de ser, por su juvenil energía, por su risa y por sus ideas alocadas. Sus padres seguían siendo conservadores y ahora, que consideraban que había pasado un tiempo más que prudente de duelo por su nuera, sentían que era el momento de volver a casar a su hijo, esta vez con la hermana menor de su primera esposa. Eran los Miyasaki una familia poderosa que requería mantener una alianza con otra familia tan poderosa como ellos, y nada mejor que hacerlo a través de sus hijos.

No, nunca aceptarían que Aoshi se relacionara con alguien tan menor de edad como Satori que además, era de apellido Fujima, que no significaba nada para ellos.

Sin embargo, para Aoshi era importante recibir el apoyo y la bendición de su familia en esta nueva relación que iniciaba, pero conocía a sus padres, que eran bastante clasistas, preocupados de con quienes se relacionaban para mantener las alianzas comerciales y ese tipo de cosas. Debía reconocer que era poco probable recibir su apoyo. Pero... ¿quién más se lo podría dar?

Se concentró buscando una respuesta y su mente se iluminó con un rostro amable y familiar: su abuelo paterno, Momoshiro Miyasaki.

Su abuelo era el pilar de la familia. El patriarca. Era aquella opinión que todos buscaban, aquella voz que hacía callar a su padre y a su madre... era el hombre que pudo comprender, antes que nadie que Aoshi, al casarse por compromiso, cometía un error.

Momoshiro intentó impedir ese matrimonio, hablando con Aoshi para hacerle ver que existían otras cosas aparte del deber. Pero Aoshi entonces no lo escuchó y siguió adelante con todo lo que implicara agradar a sus padres.

Quizá lo mejor sería hablar primero con Momoshiro y después con sus padres.

Lo mejor sería hacer todo eso solo, sin que Satori se enterase, para evitarle malos ratos.

Aoshi tomó nuevamente el teléfono y optó por tratar de ubicar a su abuelo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Isamu Kawada padre ayudaba a Satoshi con la tarea. Mientras, su esposa y Hayao, su hijo de doce, miraban la televisión. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Era Kaori. Y le preguntaba si podría conversar con Ken, ya que éste, finalmente, estaba dispuesto a escuchar su versión de lo sucedido años atrás.

Isamu no lo pensó dos veces. Eran cerca de las siete con treinta de la tarde. Citó a la pareja a las ocho, en su oficina del centro de rehabilitación donde podrían hablar con total privacidad. En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Isamu corrió a buscar su chaqueta para salir.

Hotaru, su esposa, lo vio moverse nervioso. Él estaba emocionado, le brillaban los ojos...

-Mi hijo, Hotaru... está dispuesto a escucharme... es posible que llegue tarde, no me esperes despierta.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse.

Hotaru cerró la puerta tras su marido, sonriendo contenta por él. Ella sabía lo mucho que significaba ese encuentro para Isamu. Ella, hacía ya quince años, había decidido un día estar junto a él sin importar qué. Y hoy, no se arrepentía.

Por eso, no dormiría hasta que su esposo llegara, ya sea para saltar de alegría con él o para ofrecerle su regazo si él regresaba triste ante lo que fuera que pasara entre él y Ken Nihimura.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaori trató de desasirse de la mano de Ken que aprisionaba la suya, cuando Isamu entró a la oficina seguido por ambos.

-Déjame, Ken. Ustedes deben hablar solos.

-No hay nada de la conversación que sostendremos, que usted no pueda escuchar, Kaori. Y no creo que Isamu tenga problemas.- dijo, mirando desafiante a su padre biológico.

-Por supuesto que no. – respondió éste sonriendo afectuosamente a Kaori, tratando de calmarse y dejar de temblar de emoción.

Para relajar el ambiente, Isamu ofreció refrescos a ambos y asiento. Ken declinó ambas ofertas y se acercó al ventanal con vista al jardin que en ese momento se encontraba en penumbras. Isamu, en tanto, se situó tras su escritorio, donde se sentía más seguro.

Ninguno de los dos hombres sabía cómo empezar la conversación y evitaban mirarse. Kaori bebía de su refresco soda, acomodándose en un sofacito cercano. Esto iba a dar para rato...

-Así que este es su centro de rehabilitación, señor Isamu.- dijo Ken, aclarándose la voz.

-Así es. Después de rehabilitarme, supe que los directivos iban a desmantelarlo por la falta de apoyo de empresas. Me moví, pedí un préstamo, trabajé duro y lo saqué adelante. Llegar aquí fue mi salvación y finalmente pude tomar el mando. Muchas personas han llegado hasta aquí y damos varias charlas. Y tenemos un salón de eventos que alquilamos, para generar más recursos.-

-Qué conmovedora historia. Así que un ex alcohólico que ahora salva alcohólicos.-

Ken seguía junto al ventanal, sin mirar a Isamu. Éste bajó la cabeza.

-Se hace lo que se puede.-

-¿En qué momento llegó hasta aquí?-

-Fue al año de que te fueras de la casa, hijo. Alguien me recogió en la calle y me trajo.-

Kaori notó que Ken apretaba los puños, volviéndose a Isamu. Asimismo pudo notar que sus calmos ojos violeta adquirían un tono oscuro...

-Hágame un favor y no me vuelva a tratar de "hijo", porque no lo soy. Y le recuerdo que si me fui de la casa, fue porque usted estuvo a punto de matarme... – atacó Ken sin perder segundo.

Isamu padre bajó la cabeza nuevamente. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Era verdad lo que Ken decía.

-... y por cierto... ¿de qué casa habla? No se referirá a ese cuartucho en el que nos tenía viviendo a mamá y a mí, porque era algo bastante deplorable y no alcanzaba a ser una "casa". Tampoco alcanzaba para hogar, porque ni siquiera había allí algo de amor.-

-Yo amaba a tu madre... y a ti...-

-Claro... nos amabas... – Ken estaba molesto y elevaba el tono de voz -... ¿cuándo? Yo no me acuerdo. A menos que tu forma de demostrar cariño sea golpeando a las personas, en cuyo caso estoy convencido de que me querías demasiado. Y a ella... ¡Qué mejor para demostrárselo que empujándola por la escalera y matándola! – Ken respiraba con cierta dificultad. Estaba enojado. Toda la ira acumulada por años contra su padre estaba comenzando a fluir. Kaori rogaba por que la situación no se saliera de control.

-Hij... Ken... por favor, detente, no es lo que piensas...-

-¡Eso!... ¡Detente¿Cuántas veces te lo pedí! **¡Por favor, papá, detente!** Pero tú me tenías arrinconado, me enrostrabas el parecerme a mi madre, el ser pequeño...** ¡el ser yo!** ¡Por eso cuando crecí cambié mi nombre! No quería ser Isamu Kawada hijo¡quería ser otro! – Ken se volvía hacia su padre y lo enfrentaba con la más brutal de sus miradas. Ya no existía el temor del hijo al padre, sino resentimiento puro.

-Déjame explicarte... -

-Y tú¿me dejaste explicarme alguna vez? Nada más verme empezaban los golpes **¿qué maldita culpa tenía yo?**.-

-Me sentía solo, confundido...-

-¿Sí? Imagínate cómo me sentía yo. ¿Sabes lo que se siente que tu papá no sea como dicen los demás niños?. Todos se jactaban de padres que los cuidaban y los protegían y en cambio el mío... ¡quería acabar conmigo! Por eso en el orfanato estaba tranquilo... ¡No estabas tú! Allí soñaba cada noche con crecer para defenderme, aprendí kendo para defenderme... siempre para defenderme de ti, por eso todo lo que hice, todas las tonterías... me drogaba para olvidarte y buscaba pleitos pensando que si peleaba me haría más fuerte y entonces... un día... podría encontrarte y enfrentarte. Y aquí te tengo. Y no te tengo miedo, soy más fuerte que tú y no llevo tu apellido. No esperes que me enorgullezca de que seas tan bueno que ahora estés al mando de este centro y que salves al mundo y te hayas rehabilitado. Yo también lo hice, no te necesité... y salí adelante y no te necesité. Las cosas tontas que he hecho las hice por ti, en cambio las buenas han sido por mí¿entiendes?-

- Te busqué, Ken... – Isamu temblaba.

-Sí, claro... ¿para qué? Para decirme "mira, hijo, formé una familia perfecta, **¡cómo la que nunca tuviste!"** –Ken con furia daba un golpe a la pared, dejando una marca notoria y lastimándose los nudillos, sin importarle, incapaz de sentir dolor físico. **-¡Maldita sea, no sabes cómo extrañé a mamá y no sabes cómo lloré por no tener ni siquiera un papá que me cuidara un poco!-**

- Ken... te busqué porque quería pedirte perdón, demostrarte que había cambiado y darte un nuevo hogar.- Isamu trataba de acercarse a él sin lograrlo, ya que Ken se apartaba de inmediato de él.

-No, gracias. ¿No te parece que era un poco tarde?. ¿Recuerdas que una vez nos vimos?. ¿Sabes que ese día me inyecté un montón de porquerías, que subí a un auto con mis amigos y maté a cinco personas?. Dime¿Me habrías aceptado en tu maravilloso hogar, a tu hijo drogadicto y delincuente?. Ah, por cierto, cuando choqué, fue porque te estaba viendo en el camino...-

-Ken... nunca imaginé que tú... –

-¿Sorprendido? Es lógico que ya no te interese seguir hablando conmigo o presentarme con tu familia ideal... no serías la primera persona en hacerlo al conocer los pormenores de mi vida y créeme que me da igual! –

Kaori notó los ojos de Ken humedecidos. Sin importar la causa, él nunca se perdonaría el haber participado de ese accidente, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como animal enjaulado.

– Por lo demás, Kawada, si lo deseas, puedo irme y no aparecerme más frente a ti. No te culparé si haces de cuenta que no existo. ¿Te gusta la idea?.-

Ken era agresivo al expresarse. Pero había algo de fondo, según Kaori. Ella podía ver al niño huraño atacando sólo para no ser herido nuevamente.

Se hizo un silencio largo. Isamu no podía levantar la cabeza. El peso de más de diecisiete años de lejanía era demasiada para él, pero, debía al menos, intentar explicarle...

-Ken... el responsable de todo lo que haz vivido ha sido culpa mía. Si tienes culpas, son mías en su totalidad. He sido yo también el peor de los hombres y por mi estupidez perdí lo que más quería y causé un enorme daño, que estoy seguro me faltará vida para reparar... pero permíteme... intentarlo al menos.-

Ken estaba algo más calmado, desahogado. Estaba llorando. Y se limpiaba los ojos bruscamente, con la manga de la camisa. Kaori trató de acercarse, pero él con un ademán la detuvo. Aún tenía algo más que decir.

-Todo lo que he hecho, hecho está. Tu arrepentimiento no le devolverá la vida a mis compañeros o a la pareja que iba en el otro auto. Porque el mío, que es inmenso, no lo consiguió, así que ahórrate tus dulces palabras.-

-Ken... ¿me puedes escuchar?- Isamu se incorporaba, mirando a su hijo. También tenía los ojos muy hinchados.

-¿Es lo justo, no?- respondió tomando aire, como si le diera lo mismo si Isamu hablaba o se iba. Luego miró a la joven cerca de él y trató de serenarse más, para no asustarla. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. - Tú ya me escuchaste, Kawada. No tengo más que decir salvo que, ojalá y tú nunca hubieses sido mi padre. Por lo demás, le prometí a Kaori, mi mujer, que te escucharía. -

Kaori se sobresaltó ante esta manera de Ken para referirse a ella. Su mujer. Ella era su mujer. Para Kaori era raro aplicarse ese término a sí misma, aunque sabía que era cierto. Y le gustaba.

Isamu estaba nervioso. Demasiado. Le temblaban las manos, así que se sentó en su escritorio. Ken se asomó a la ventana nuevamente, soltando a Kaori que volvió al sofá. Estaba oscureciendo.

-Cuando me casé con tu madre, fui el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Todo marchó de maravillas, hasta poco después de tu nacimiento.

"Sé que no te acuerdas, pero vivíamos entonces, en un buen departamento. Soñaba con verte crecer y llevarte al parquecito que había tras el edificio. Pero tu madre empezó con síntomas extraños y la llevé al doctor. Los exámenes eran costosos, y de alguna manera debía conseguir el dinero. Cuando el doctor dijo que era cáncer al útero, no lo podía creer... ni siquiera el médico, dada la juventud de tu madre. Empeñé todo cuanto poseía para la operación y los tratamientos, y así fue como perdí el apartamento y nos mudamos al que recuerdas."

Kaori sabía perfectamente lo que era perder una casa por el ser querido. Esa parte de la historia la había conmovido mucho cuando la escuchó por primera vez.

Ken, por su lado, no se alejaba de la ventana. Isamu siguió con su relato.

-Tardamos tres años en vencer la enfermedad. Posteriormente, cada año tu madre debía realizarse exámenes nuevos para verificar que todo estaba bajo control. Yo tenía trabajo y estábamos bien, hasta el año en que cumpliste siete, en que los exámenes de tu mamá volvieron a salir alterados, en otra zona de su cuerpo.

"Ella estaba muy asustada. Y yo, ni hablar. Vivíamos bien y modestamente, incluso pensé que me los podía llevar a un lugar más bonito para vivir. Pero todo empezó de nuevo. Tratamientos costosos, tú estabas creciendo y el dinero no alcanzaba para más. Yo ahorraba todo lo que podía... pedía que en vez de bono de alimento en la empresa, me dieran el dinero y me aguantaba el hambre durante el día, y tenía otro empleo por la tarde. Tú mismo trabajabas, sin saber bien el por qué, y yo llegaba por la noche y tomaba tu dinero. Por eso mamá no me regañaba como tú seguramente esperabas. Era para ella. Pero a pesar de todo, no sanaba."

Ken se dio vuelta en ese momento.

-Yo entonces estaba muy chico y apenas tengo recuerdos. ¿cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

Isamu extrajo una carpetita azul de un cajón de su escritorio. Se la extendió a Ken.

-Estos son los papeles originales. En ellos verás diagnósticos, fechas y nombres. Puedes llevártelos y verificar en el hospital. Los rescaté cuando volví al apartamento, recuperado de mi adicción. Afortunadamente las vecinas lo habían cuidado para ti, esperando que volvieras.-

Ken tomó la carpeta. Ya tendría tiempo para verla.

-Continúa.-

Ken se acercó a Kaori y se sentó junto a ella.

-Empecé a beber entonces. Estaba tan cansado al salir de mi segundo trabajo, que la bebida me hacía efecto de inmediato, sin necesidad de tomar tanta cantidad. Por eso empecé a fallar a mi primer trabajo. Pero lo que los decidió a despedirme fue cuando me sorprendieron robando. El dinero no me alcanzaba y ya a esas alturas, todo lo que podía hacer era intentar alargar la vida de tu madre. Si recuerdas, a veces contaba billetes sobre la mesa y sin embargo vivíamos austeramente. Pero yo no quería aceptar esa realidad. Buscaba más y más trabajos, ya que ella no podía hacer esfuerzo alguno más que atenderte, y por eso me cansaba y fallaba en los empleos y me despedían y yo... – los ojos de Isamu comenzaron a brillar de humedad - ... no podía hacer nada más. No teníamos más familiares ni contactos, yo era un hombre humilde y no sabía qué hacer y ella se me iba sin poderlo remediar. Entonces bebía más y me metía en pleitos yo también, y me odiaba por ser así y te odiaba porque pensaba que si tú no existieras, todo el dinero sería para tu madre. Cuando llegaba a la casa y la encontraba limpiando, la zamarreaba y la gritaba para que se fuera a acostar y descansara para que no empeorara su enfermedad... tú nos viste en varias ocasiones, quizá pensabas que yo la estaba golpeando, pero nunca pude ponerle un dedo encima. Ese día que rodó por la escalera, en realidad, había sufrido un desmayo.-

"Dejé el alcohol por un tiempo y como ella me pidió, me dediqué a cuidarte. Ya no había más que hacer por ella, pero cuando murió, todo se vino abajo para mí. Maldije al cielo no sé cuantas veces, me maldije a mí, pateé los muebles, rompí cosas, bebí hasta perder el sentido y pronto llegaste de la escuela y las vecinas te dijeron que yo había matado a tu mamá. Ellas también me odiaban y tú me temías. Nunca olvidaré tu carita cuando llegaste de la escuela y me viste en ese estado. Estabas tan aterrado y triste, no entendías qué estaba pasando y tu papito estaba loco... pasaron los días y nada me importaba, así que, ignorándote completamente, bebía día tras día sin parar. Y es cierto que te golpeaba y deseaba que no existieras, porque me recordabas a tu madre y eso me hacía sentir indigno por beber y me daba rabia contra ella por morirse y contra mí por no evitarlo y por ser un alcohólico. Y un día no te vi más y supe que estabas en el orfanato. Yo también hice de la calle mi hogar, porque la policía me buscaba por ser un padre castigador."

"Una noche soñé con tu madre. Y conversábamos. Éramos jóvenes en el sueño y hablamos de nuestros proyectos y hartas cosas. Cuando desperté, tomé conciencia de mi error. Debía luchar por ti, porque tarde comprendí que ella vivía en ti y yo había intentado matarla al dañarte pero antes debía sanarme yo. Me arrastré como pude hasta aquí y alguien me recogió en la puerta. Meses después era un hombre nuevo. Desde entonces, me propuse como meta encontrarte. No te miento al asegurarte de que me rehabilité por ti, Ken. Por nadie más. Ni por mí ni por el recuerdo de tu mamá. Dos años después conocí a Hotaru que trabajaba como secretaria y me enseñó todo el manejo de este recinto cuando asumí el mando y los compromisos, y amablemente me ayudó a buscarte. Nos casamos y tuvimos dos hijos. Satoshi, de ocho, y Hayao, de doce. Ambos se parecen mucho a ti, Ken, y me prometí no fallarles. No sé si lo estoy logrando, pero lo intento día tras día".

Kaori miraba a los dos hombres. ¿Qué habría sido de Ken si ese día del accidente, en vez de huir de su padre, lo hubiera enfrentado como ahora?. ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas?. Quizá él tendría una familia.

Ken no decía nada. Isamu, en tanto, sacó un fajo de cartas de su escritorio y se las dio.

-Parte de esas cartas son de tu mamá para ti. Las escribió mientras estaba esperándote y esperaba dártelas cuando comenzaras a crecer y fueras adolescente. Otras las escribió estando en el hospital, en sus últimos días. Las demás son mías. Formaban parte de mi rehabilitación psicológica en este centro. Es lo que pensaba entonces y lo que pensaba después de dejar el alcohol por completo. Como sea, te pertenecen. Llévatelas y léelas. Sé que aún piensas que soy lo peor, y tienes razón. Pero aunque no quieras volver a verme, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí, para lo que necesites, aunque sea para llamarme por teléfono e insultarme, o simplemente, conversar sobre tu mamá.-

Ken miraba las cartas en sus manos. Y la carpeta azul. Todo lo que faltó en su vida se contenía en esos papeles. Todo lo que él ignoraba por ser pequeño. Era verdad después de todo que el padre de Ken no fue tan malo. Ken recordaba que jugaban en una placita y de pronto recordaba muchas cosas. Antes de los ocho años de Ken, eran una familia bastante normal.

Ken se levantó de improviso. Y miró a Isamu.

- Hasta pronto. Ya escuché todo lo que tenías que decirme. Me retiro. Kaori, vamos.-

Kaori saludó cortésmente a Isamu antes de salir. Isamu, inmóvil, estaba sonriendo en la habitación a oscuras cuando se quedó solo.

-No me dijo adiós... dijo hasta pronto... eso es... una promesa, hijo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Esa noche, Ken encontró descanso en los brazos de Kaori. Estaba en paz.

Tal vez nunca perdonaría por completo a su padre. Pero le daría una oportunidad.

Y no lo hacía por él, ni por sus hermanos menores que no tenían la culpa de nada y a quienes algún día conocería. Lo hacía por ella.

Por esa dama que dormía pegada a él.

Esa damita le había dicho en alguna ocasión que nadie tenía derecho a juzgar sin conocer la historia y los hechos recientes de cada persona. Y que ella misma le daría dos y más oportunidades de ser necesario. Porque ella al regresar de Tokio, no le recriminó su actitud. Simplemente, apostó por él dándole una tercera oportunidad y de ese ejemplo él debía aprender. Él, menos que nadie, tenía derecho a juzgar. También había dañado.

Y la había dañado a ella.

Después de volver al hotel, Kaori no se negó cuando él ingresó a su cuarto, cuando la tomó por la cintura, cuando la besó contra la puerta cerrada agradeciéndole el existir y llenar su vida, pero, aún así, fue incapaz de responder sexualmente ante él, por lo que le pidió muchas disculpas, afectada por el hecho. Le daba vergüenza reconocer que no quería tener relaciones con él porque le daba un poco de miedo. También se sentía ridícula por eso, porque después de todo, ya lo habían hecho antes... lo lógico es que pudieran seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales¿no?

-No, Kaori, usted no se culpe... yo la asusté, es mi culpa, pero... no la presionaré. Le prometo que veré el modo de expiar mi estupidez... y asi ser digno de mi Kaori.-

-Ken... abrázame... no tienes que probarte ante mí, no te preocupes por eso... ya haz hecho bastante hoy enfrentando a tu padre y para mí esa es una prueba de tu sinceridad. Pero debe ser que estoy cansada y nerviosa por lo de hoy, por eso no puedo responderte. Quizá después.-

-Ven aquí, Kaori... – decía Ken, acunándola en su pecho y apretando su cuerpo delgado contra él. – No se preocupe por el tiempo que pueda necesitar para sentirse a gusto conmigo... además, dentro de unos días... –

Kaori suspiró, escuchando la voz de él. Todo estaba bien, en calma. Ken volvía a ser Ken. Kaori volvía a su Ken. Pasando una pierna sobre las del pelirrojo, acomodándose y causándole ciertas dificultades para controlar los efectos que ella le provocaba con este movimiento, la joven se durmió.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi no podía decírselo. No tenía corazón de explicarle que las cosas no estaban saliendo como querían.

Pero Satori se estaba ilusionando demasiado con conocer a su familia y él... simplemente, en fin... tendría que decírselo, aunque no quisiera.

Porque cuando Aoshi trató de ubicar a Momoshiro, se encontró con que regresaría dentro de una semana a Japón. Al menos su abuelo le prometió apresurar el viaje cuanto pudiera para conversar con él.

Después de eso, Aoshi se animó a visitar a sus padres, y cuando los vio y les habló de Satori, lo que sentía y sus planes con ella... bueno, se sintió más acompañado por el gato de la casa que por ellos, que empezaron a recriminarle.

- Claro, nos preocupamos por ti... –decía el padre, alto y delgado como Aoshi, con una voz llena de autoridad -... te dejamos estudiar esa tontería de actuación y te hemos dado de todo lo que nos has pedido por lo que no puedes deshonrar a la familia de ese modo casándote con una mocosa. Más ahora que tu compromiso con Rei está arreglado.-

-Padre, por favor, permíteme hablar. Tengo veintiocho años, yo también he hecho todo lo que ustedes me han pedido. Pero esta vez, no me casaré con Rei ni con nadie que no sea Satori.-

-Es vergonzoso que prefieras a una niña que quizá es una caprichosa y juega contigo que a una mujer hecha y derecha como Rei – decía la madre de manera desdeñosa – yo no te he dado la vida para que hagas el loco al lado de una chiquilla.-

-Madre, no digas eso, tú no la conoces... -

-Esa niña te pone en contra de la familia, Aoshi, exigiéndote que te cases con ella –atacó la madre nuevamente.

-No es cierto, mamá. Soy yo el que insiste en formalizar. Ella no me ha presionado a nada.-

-Peor aún, hijo, porque demuestra que no le interesas más que para un entretenimiento pasajero. Esas niñas de diecisiete... ¡qué vergüenza para nuestra familia!. ¡Querido, dime que esto no está pasando! – la madre se tomaba la cabeza.

-¿Ves, Aoshi?. Has perturbado a tu madre... ¿es eso lo que querías?.-

-¡Ustedes no conocen a Satori!. Es muy madura, excelente alumna en el instituto y excelente profesional. ¡Deberían darle una oportunidad!.- insistió Aoshi. Pero su padre se acercó y le propinó un bofetón.

-Tú eres el que debiera darle a Rei una oportunidad. Escúchame, Aoshi. Si insistes en darnos este dolor de cabeza a tu madre y a mí y rompes el compromiso con Rei sólo para correr tras una faldita de infante, te digo que te puedes olvidar de la familia y del apellido Miyasaki. Ahora retírate. No tenemos más que hablar contigo si insistes en este tema.- dijo su padre dando por terminada la conversación.

¿Por qué tenían que ser así?... para Aoshi su familia era muy importante y lo ponían entre la espada y la pared. Se retiró, acariciando antes al gato que escapó de su mano y se fue a acomodar a los pies de la señora Miyasaki.

Y ahora, en el presente, Satori lo miraba con ilusión, preguntando cuándo conocería a sus suegros.

-Satori, amor, la verdad es que... aún no podremos visitarlos, porque... esteee... están de viaje. Pero en cuanto regresen, los iremos a ver.-

-Está bien, Aoshi. Te entiendo que tus padres estén ocupados... y esperaré a conocerlos. No te sientas presionado¿si?. Por mientras¿Me harías un favor?...-

-Lo que quieras.- suspiró aliviado al ver que Satori lo entendía.

-Es que mañana se casan Akira y Misato y aún no sé qué ponerme. Quedé con Kaori para ir al centro comercial. ¿Serías tan amable de ir a buscarme como a las cinco? A esa hora terminaremos nuestras compras.-

-¿Y si mejor las acompaño? Yo tengo que adquirir un terno nuevo, porque hace años que no voy a una fiesta y... – Aoshi se calló repentinamente.

-¿Aoshi¿qué sucede?.- Satori lo miraba desde sus enormes ojos verdiazules.

Aoshi de pronto se dio cuenta del tiempo. Desde que había muerto su esposa, no había salido a fiesta alguna. Recordó la navidad pasada, que estuvo solo en su apartamento... ¿solo? No, solo no, porque tenía las rosas de Satori en su mesita de noche y se había sentido tan bien ese día... tan ansioso ante la idea de volver a verla. Y para año nuevo, después de abrazarla y alejarse... de comprobar que ella realmente lo llenaba de una manera especial. Ahora estaban en junio y Aoshi agradecía al cielo el tenerla y disfrutar de su compañía... esa noche de Año Nuevo había sido el preludio de lo que sería este año. Tenerla entre sus brazos después de una que otra batalla.

¿Cómo se fue a enamorar tanto?

-No me pasa nada, amor. Ve con Kaneda, que empezarán a ensayar. Prometo no molestarte en el centro comercial cuando hagas tus compras¿Si?.-

Satori le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse corriendo convertida en Misao para iniciar los ensayos con libreto en mano.

La escena era cuando Okina le pedía a Kenshin que por favor matara al demonio en el que se había convertido Aoshi Shinomori. Misao entonces lloraba de la emoción cuando él rechazó la propuesta y prometía traerlo sano y salvo a casa.

Después del ensayo del día, Satori se acercó a Kaneda. Tenía dudas con su personaje.

-Es que no me queda claro porqué esta devoción de Misao a Aoshi, y eso que he leído el manga. No creo que sea sólo porque él la cuidó de pequeña.-

-Mira, Satori, lo que pasa es que Misao es la parte humana de Aoshi, lo bueno que queda de él.

-¿Cómo? No lo entiendo-

Aoshi, unos metros más allá, revisaba unas escenas y las corregía (como buen asistente de director) y al oír la pregunta de Satori, decidió prestar atención a esa conversación. Parecía que obtendría respuestas.

-Verás... –Kaneda se rascaba la cabeza ligeramente calva y canosa. - ... Misao fue cuidada por Aoshi... él la bañaba seguramente, le daba sus comidas y la acunaba para dormir... quizá hasta le contaba cuentos y ella creció dentro de esa seguridad que él le brindaba. Aoshi ante Misao era un hombre bondadoso, porque de otra forma no se puede cuidar a un niño, ya que éstos presienten si los quieren o no. Con ella él podía expresar la ternura de su interior pero en otras circunstancias, con otras personas, él debía ser duro y frío. Alejado de Misao, Aoshi no era el protector, sino el guerrero, cuyo único fin era tratar de demostrar las habilidades que poseía él y su equipo a la era Meiji, porque cargaba con la cruz de lo que no pudo demostrar que era durante la guerra. Entonces, se podría decir que Misao, a través de los recuerdos de su infancia, lo conoce mejor que nadie. Ella está segura de que él es el mejor guerrero, aunque nunca lo ha visto en combate, por lo que no le pide pruebas de ello. Simplemente lo acepta tal cual. La desconcierta la actitud que Aoshi ha tomado ahora; es seguramente la única persona que ve que él está herido, confundido y solo. ¿Tú lo dejarías de lado?-

-No... seguramente no... menos si él no sabe lo que hace... yo lo ayudaría... –dijo Satori convencida.- yo lo haría sonreír. Ahora comprendo, si ella conoce al Aoshi real, ese es al que ella quiere traer de vuelta a casa.-

-Exacto. ¿Crees que puedes interpretar eso?

-Claro que sí. Gracias, ya comprendo. – Satori besó a Kaneda en la mejilla, quien se ruborizó levemente, sonriendo...

-Ahhh, esta niña.-

Aoshi Miyasaki, en tanto, retomaba la concentración en su trabajo. ¿Era por eso que él se había enamorado tanto de ella?

Porque Satori le permitía ser él, ser Aoshi. Ella nunca vio al actor, al director o al compañero de trabajo. Ella siempre vio al hombre, quizá lo conocía mejor que sus propios padres, porque ella lo dejaba ser y hablar, como Ken, su mejor amigo. Sus padres en cambio, trataban de moldearlo aún según como mejor les parecía, para mejorar ante el qué dirá la sociedad.

Entonces, sólo con ella, Aoshi podía ser libre.

Sólo con ella se despojaba de la carga de su trabajo y sus deberes... e iban a la discoteca a bailar aunque él no supiera... ella era la única que le había regalado flores en su vida y luego galletas quemadas... y cuando él tuvo que decidir si las comía o no, las había comido. Ella entró a su vida de un modo tan natural.

-Aoshi, estoy lista. ¿Vamos?.- Le dijo Satori después de terminar los ensayos.

Aoshi guió el vehículo hacia el centro comercial. Allí se encontraron con Kaori, quien lo miró amistosamente. Pronto se separaron, acordando encontrarse en la heladería en dos horas más si es que antes no se topaban.

-Es que quiero que el vestido que luciré sea una sorpresa para ti... – había explicado Satori a su novio antes de alejarse de él.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin Acto quince.

Revisión, septiembre 13, 2004.

Mayo 05, 2006.

Notas de Blankaorurouni.

Uf... jeje, hola!

Por fin tiempo, computador y noche... y he podido volver a revisar esta historia y subirla.

Se puede decir, que estamos exactamente en la mitad de Actuación sin Libreto. Y esta es la parte que requiere más correcciones, pero estoy segura de que lo lograré. Claro que igual, me gusta mucho la pelea entre Ken e Isamu. O entre Aoshi y sus papás... creo que en la época actual, los padres tienen con sus acciones, mucha influencia sobre los hijos, ya que nosotros aprendemos más mirándolos que escuchándolos. Y sus actitudes nos pueden dar confianza o miedo. En fin, que se puede teorizar mucho al respecto, sólo que parece ser que mis personajes han tenido mala suerte con sus padres.

Quiero agradecer especialmente todas sus notas de apoyo. Odio mi depresión pero quiero vivir, quiero seguir escribiendo y comer chocolates y jugar con mi gata y mi perro Puka. Y puede sonar no apto para menores, pero quiero hacer el amor con el hombre que quiero como si cada noche fuera la última. Después de todo, cada día deberíamos disfrutarlo al máximo, porque la vida nadie la tiene comprada.

Pasando a un tema más bobo, estoy contentísima con mi Mouse nuevo. Tiene una rueda al medio que hace bastante por mis pobres tendones, ya que no tengo que arratrar tanto el dichoso mouse, sino sólo mover mi dedito... además, como está nuevo, funciona rebien. me pregunto cuánto tiempo más durará en buen estado.

La otra noche me fui a bailar a una disco con mis amigas y me di cuenta de que después de todo, para los hombres las cosas no van tan fáciles. Por ejemplo, éramos cuatro amigas y bailábamos entre nosotras. Más encima, entramos gratis a la disco.

Pero los hombres tienen que pagar su entrada. Si bailan entre ellos los tildan de "gays" y luego tiene la difícil misión de conseguir pareja. A veces les va bien, bailan con alguna niña y con suerte, se dan su par de besos. Pero otras veces. las mujeres sólo quieren bailar entre ellas, con su grupo de amigas, y los rechazan... y ellos, que seguramente estaban reuniendo valor para pedirles que alguien bailara con ellos, se van entre maldiciendo y entre temerosos de tener que hacer todo el show de conseguir pareja nuevamente. Eso sin contar también les toca agazajar a las damas con bebidas y son tan caras... creo que hasta me dan un poco de pena.

No tengo mucho que agregar, salvo que hace frío y tengo un poco de sueño...


	16. Noches de Desencuentro

Gracias, gracias de todo corazón por acordarse de mí y escribirme.

Ane Himura

Minue

Silvi-chan

Kanke-chan

Gabyhyatt

Catty-dono

Lilac Kitsune

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ya que es obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki, un tipo que vive en Japón y que me cae bien por el sólo hecho de haber creado esta historia.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin 

**Acto Dieciséis.**

_**Noches de desencuentro.**_

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori se terminaba de aplicar el maquillaje en su casa, siendo supervisada por su madre.

Todo el elenco de Rurouni Kenshin invitado al matrimonio Misato- Akira debió viajar a Tokio esa mañana para ir al matrimonio civil y luego al matrimonio por la iglesia durante la tarde. Esto, porque Misato había sido educada en una escuela de monjas asi que profesaba la religión cristiana. Si bien Akira no, había aceptado enlazarse por la iglesia y no se había negado a ir a los ensayos y charlas prenupciales cuando Misato se lo pidió. Él sabía que esto era muy importante para ella, aunque a él la verdad, le daba lo mismo.

Por ello, después del matrimonio civil que fue muy solemne, Satori se retiró a su hogar a prepararse para la tarde. Sus padres y hermanos la recibieron alegre y bulliciosamente, según su costumbre. Rato después su madre le fue a preparar un baño mientras su papá la interrogada sutilmente, tratando de averiguar si ella aún era casta. Las respuestas de Satori lo dejaron más que satisfecho; ella era una niña responsable.

Cuando se vestía para el matrimonio, Satori sonrió al recordar el rostro de alivio de Kaori cuando finalmente compró el vestido que se estaba poniendo... junto a dos más.

Kaori había elegido un vestido para el matrimonio civil en tiempo record, en cambio Satori tardó mucho en decidir por tres, optando por comprarlos todos para no sufrir tanto y para no agotar la paciencia de su amiga ni de Aoshi que la esperaban. La dependienta de la tienda estaba bastante contenta y Satori también pero lo cierto es que ahora, en casa, llevaba un par de horas decidiendo cual de los tres usar. Al final la joven buscó apoyo femenino y llamó a su madre.

El vestido escogido finalmente con su ayuda, era de seda, de color verde que enfatizaba la blancura de la piel de Satori y sus enormes ojos verdiazules. Tenía bordadas hojas de aspecto otoñal a modo de cinturón, que se repetían en el borde amplio de la falda y en el escote, que era recatado, enfatizando un pequeño busto bien formado y joven.

Teruo sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hija tan bonita y tuvo que reprimir algunas lágrimas mientras pensaba que el tiempo corría rápido y que Satori ya era toda una dama.

-Satori, mi niña... qué linda te ves.-

-Gracias, papá.-

Teruo no podía ocultar su admiración.

-¿Sabes, hija? No puedo creer que ya no seas una niña. Aún recuerdo muy bien cuando fantaseabas todo el día con tu príncipe azul... ese que según tú siempre aparecía para rescatarte.-

-¿Mi príncipe?... oh, si, ya sé a quién te refieres, papá.-

Michiru, la madre de Satori, se unió a la conversación, retocando el peinado de su hija.

-Es cierto, el príncipe de Satori. Aquél joven con el que siempre soñabas. Siempre decías que te casarías con él, hija. Después de todo, tu padre le dio tu mano a ese joven como agradecimiento por haberte rescatado.-

-Bah, mamá... eso del compromiso es una tontería. ¡yo tenía cinco años!. Y no creo que él se acuerde de mí, aunque mi fantasía favorita de niña era que ese apuesto joven venía a buscarme. A decir verdad, me gustaría encontrarlo algún día para darle las gracias... después de todo, el salvó mi vida.-

En ese momento se escuchó una bocina. Aoshi venía a buscarla para el matrimonio.

-Creo...- dijo el padre de Satori,- ... que es ese novio tuyo el que debiera darle las gracias a tu príncipe por haber salvado tu vida en ese accidente de auto. Después de todo, él es que se que quiere quedar contigo. Y si se quiere casar, debe hablar con él que es oficialmente tu prometido.-

-Papá, no digas tonterías... eso del compromiso es sólo una historia que yo creo que tú inventaste para fastidiarme.-

Satori fue envuelta por su madre en una suave manta a juego con el vestido, mientras sobre su pecho brillaba un pendiente que le había prestado y que había pertenecido a su abuela. Entonces Aoshi entró a la habitación.

Y nada más ver a la joven se quedó sin habla.

Solo atinó a ofrecerle su brazo para salir así del departamento, mientras Teruo Fujima le decía que debía traerle de vuelta a su hija antes de las dos de la mañana, sana y salva. En eso Kaori y Ken se bajaron del auto para ir a saludar a la familia de Satori.

Teruo sonrió paternalmente a Kaori, mas la mirada que dirigió a Ken fue tan "amistosa" como para Aoshi. Aunque no sabía con certeza por qué días atrás Kaori no quería que él la encontrara, seguro era porque ese tipo le había hecho algo malo. Claro que la madre de Satori, ferviente admiradora de la serie de "Rurouni Kenshin" no dudó en pedirle un par de autógrafos, emocionada y Ken le firmaba varias veces un cuadernillo cuyas hojas ella repartiría entre sus amigas.

-Papi, sobre la hora de llegada... – alcanzó a decir Satori antes que su padre la interrumpiera.

-Está bien, puedes llegar cuando quieras, siempre que estés junto a Kaori.-

-¡Gracias, papi! – dijo Satori, antes de arrojarse a los brazos de su padre y llenar su rostro de besos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- -- U

Satori se veía sin duda hermosa pero para él, Kaori era la dueña de sus pensamientos y todo su ser. Sentada entre él y Satori en la iglesia, seguía con respeto cada uno de los pasos de la misa aunque francamente no la entendía mucho.

Misato lucía radiante, enfundada en su blanco vestido, al lado de un Akira demasiado nervioso y tieso, aunque sonriente. Akira debía reconocer que sentía algo muy especial cuando escuchaba la voz del padrecito hablar sobre el amor de Dios y de los humanos y Cristo. Casi lloró de emoción cuando Misato repitió las palabras en que prometía serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe... - musitó Akira para sí, en tanto ella deslizaba el anillo de oro en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Kaori sintió la mano de Ken apretar la suya al escuchar esa frase y lo miró de reojo. Él observaba atento a la pareja de novios y se volvió para contemplarla. "_Sí, Kaori, hasta que la muerte nos separe. E incluso después"- _pensó el pelirrojo.

La recepción fue en el departamento de Misato. Estaban los padres de ella y de Akira y todos se divertían mucho.

Ken estaba un poco preocupado por Aoshi, a decir verdad. Era natural que él fuese un hombre silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo; así y todo, Ken sabía que ahora su amigo tenía un serio conflicto con sus padres sobre su relación con Satori.

No era que Aoshi siempre le estuviera contando sus cosas a Ken. Lo que pasaba era que esa tarde, después del matrimonio civil, Ken y Aoshi fueron al departamento de éste último para cambiarse de ropa, encontrándose allí con una visita inesperada.

Rei, la cuñada de Aoshi. Ken se sorprendió mucho su extraordinaria belleza aunque a Aoshi no le dio ni cosquillas.

Ken se había excusado y había partido a otra habitación para dejarlos a solas y mientras, darse una ducha. Rato después, al vestirse, no pudo evitar oír la conversación de Aoshi con la prometida que habían escogido sus padres para él.

-Es que antes, yo también pensaba así, Rei, y me casé con tu hermana por compromiso pero te digo, porque tengo el peso de la experiencia, no te cases con nadie solo por agradar a tus padres o quedar bien con el entorno. Ante todo, eres tú una mujer maravillosa, no lo dudo, asi que busca tus propias opciones.-

Después de eso Rei se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y salió corriendo del departamento. Cuando Ken salió a ver a su amigo, éste estaba sentado en el sofá, bastante afligido. En ese momento Aoshi decidió explicarle a Ken lo que le pasaba con su familia porque necesitaba compartir esa carga emocional con alguien.

Le contó que sus padres estaban arreglando ahora un nuevo matrimonio con la hermana de su difunta esposa para hacerlo desistir de su relación con Satori. Le contó que Rei demasiado perfecta. Que era el tipo de mujer que nunca se enoja ni contradice, de una personalidad tan tierna y apariencia vulnerable... una dama educada para el matrimonio, para eventos sociales, para dirigir una casa y la vida de una personalidad tan conocida como Aoshi Miyasaki.

A pesar de todo eso, en lo personal consideraba que Rei no era para él, porque después de conocer a Satori, esa pequeña fierecilla que no dudaba en reclamar cuando algo no le parecía, que se enojaba y peleaba, que lo besaba como nadie podría hacerlo, que era tan distinta de él, había descubierto que ella era su complemento y que al haberle dicho lo mismo a Rei, había causado el inicio de sus sollozos.

Luego le explicó a Ken que Rei no lo amaba verdaderamente pero que había sido educada desde la muerte de su amada hermana para casarse con él. Habían inculcado en ella el deber de hacerlo y que nada valía la pena si no era capaz de cumplir. No podía defraudar a sus padres ni a su círculo social. Para finalizar, Aoshi decía que Rei le daba un poco de lástima porque le recordaba mucho al Aoshi que había sido él hacía siete años.

Después de esa conversación, fue el turno de Aoshi de ducharse y vestirse para el matrimonio. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, Ken sabía que él no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido en su departamento.

Como Ken suponía, Aoshi no dejaba de pensar en eso. Estaba preocupado pues notaba que sus padres estaban tomando medidas sin duda para presionarlo a hacer lo que ellos querían. El joven recordó entonces la sonrisa de su abuelo Momoshiro y se preguntó cuándo lo vería nuevamente. Estaba impaciente por recibir su apoyo y enfrentar todo lo que se le iba a venir encima.

Un leve tirón en su brazo le volvió a la realidad. Satori lo observaba desde su bella mirada y él pudo notar sus pecas sobre la nariz, pensando que ella era su tipo. Vestida como una dama, no como la colegiala alocada, la joven impaciente o Misao la ninja, era casi como un anticipo de lo hermosa que sería con el tiempo. Pero la belleza de Satori no radicaba en lo meramente físico, porque a otra persona que la viera le parecería su rostro de lo más corriente. Lo que la distinguía del resto era ese brillo en su mirada, su manera de actuar y plantarse ante la vida. Era su personalidad.

De todos modos debía reconocer que esta noche ella había logrado... impresionarlo aún más.

Y eso no era fácil, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de mujeres que asistieron a la fiesta con el mismo fin y que mascullando entre dientes, se tuvieron que conformar con mirarlo de lejos cuando entró con Satori del brazo y permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo.

Porque vestido con un elegante terno de impecable corte en color negro, su favorito, Aoshi era el hombre más guapo de la fiesta, sin contar al novio radiante y de hermoso cuerpo bajo el frac grisáceo a rayas, pero bueno, Akira estaba, en teoría, muerto para el resto de la población femenina, así que Aoshi era la más deliciosa opción. Lástima que a él esto no le interesara.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- -- U

Kaori regresaba del baño, habiendo retocado su labial. Si bien se había comprado un vestido en el centro comercial, decidió usar uno de color rosa que había desdeñado para el año nuevo. Ese vestido era bastante sencillo, de escote redondo y tiritas, se apegaba a su cuerpo delgado, resaltando las curvas femeninas bajo la tela brillante. De falda amplia también, como el de Satori, Kaori era elegante y todos comentaban su gusto atinado y sencillez.

Kaori notó a Kaneda entre la gente y se acercó a él para no estar sola porque Ken había ido en busca de bebidas. Esta acción fue aprovechada por un asistente a la recepción, atraído por aquella señorita del vestido rosa que al pasar junto a él ni lo miró.

-Hola, Umeda. Qué gusto verte por aquí.- dijo Kaneda al hombre que interpretaba a Hiko Seijuro.

Kaori se volteó para saludar y se topó con el porte elegante y varonil de Umeda Sawada. De unos treinta y siete años, era sin duda el segundo soltero más codiciado de la noche. Kaori lo saludó amablemente, mientras él tomaba una de sus manos para besarla con cortesía, ruborizándola levemente con su gesto.

Ken pronto apareció con las bebidas. Su sexto sentido le advirtió que algo se traía Umeda, así que sirvió a Kaori su vaso y la tomó de la mano, mirando desafiante a ese sujeto.

Y éste, en igual modo, le devolvió la mirada.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- -- U

Esos ojos, lo tenían loco.

Había intentado bailar con ella, pero sólo escuchó sus respuestas negativas. Kaori bailaba con Akira, con Kaneda, con Ken... ("¿qué diablos le vería a ese enano pelirrojo?", pensaba), con Aoshi, pero con él nada. Ni que tuviera la tiña. Incluso se podría decir que él la fastidiaba. Y la última vez que le insistió, ella aceptó porque Ken bailaba con Misato, que esta vez se había cambiado el vestido de novia por uno de noche más cómodo.

Todo iba bien hasta que Kaori se enfadó y lo mandó a freír espárragos sólo porque él la había ceñido de la cintura y se había negado a soltarla.

Y él que pensó que su sonrisa la derretiría pero Kaori lo miró con enojo y le pidió en un tono bajo, que a él le pareció seductor, que por favor la soltara. Y Umeda, como todo un caballero, lo hizo aunque no tenía ni ganas.

Pero sonrió con triunfo cuando el guante del novio fue a parar a sus manos. Y el ramo de novia cayó prácticamente sobre ella.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- -- U

Ken miraba sorprendido la casa de Kaori. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y Aoshi los había traído en su auto, después de dejar a Satori sana y salva en su departamento (vamos, que le temía algo al suegro) e irse al propio.

Así que aquí se había escondido cuando él tuvo ese arranque furioso contra ella... tonto Ken.

La casa era muy agradable, aunque carecía de muebles. Kaori sirvió algo de té caliente para ambos. Sentados junto a una mesita baja, frente a frente, Kaori habló.

-Ken... quiero que mi casa sea tu casa. Si no te molesta, por favor, vente conmigo.-

Ken enmudeció por momentos. Ella le pedía que entrara a su refugio, su casa y que se quedara. Kaori le daba todo. ¿Y él?

Él se levantó un poco de la mesa y besó sus labios.

-Está bien, Kaori. En cuanto regresemos definitivamente de Kyoto, me mudaré.-

Kaori entonces le habló sobre los pormenores de cómo recuperó la casa y las cosas que aún debía hacer. Ken por su parte se ofreció a compartir la mitad de los gastos.

-Ya que también viviré aquí, permítame cooperar con su recuperación.-

Ken sonrió pícaramente cuando se encontraron en la habitación que tenía tan solo un futón. Kaori, en cambio, enrojeció. Ella había olvidado ese detalle pero no tenía problema en compartir su cama con él.

Una vez acostados, Kaori se acomodó entre los brazos de un Ken que se maravillaba por ver a una chica de su edad ruborizarse, cosa que no era muy común entre la juventud actualmente. Kaori se dio la vuelta pegando su espalda al torso de Ken y entonces, miró el marco de fotos boca abajo en el suelo, recordando la última vez que había estado allí.

Fue cuando recordó nítidamente las palabras que él le dirigió aquel día frente a Kaneda y Akira.

-"No creas que por acostarte conmigo puedes dirigir mi vida"-

Kaori sintió sobre su estómago la mano de Ken recorriendo lentamente. Palpando sus senos cubiertos por un delgado camisón y bajando nuevamente al vientre, hacia las piernas. Besando su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, respirando sobre su piel tibia... sensaciones tan únicas, anheladas, que la hacían temblar bajo el tacto masculino. Ken entonces la volteó, atrapando sus manos, besándola y siendo correspondido. Ahora ella temblaba sin poder controlarse y Ken, pensando en que ella estaba excitada, no dudó en avanzar más.

¿Era correcto que ella se entregara a él nuevamente? ¿Y si después Ken se lo volvía a sacar en cara? Posiblemente él podía pensar que ella se acostaba con él para sacarle algún provecho... tal vez no fuera bueno que estuviera teniendo relaciones con él otra vez. Quizá Ken podía pensar mal de ella...

Kaori se puso tensa y no supo cómo explicarle a su pareja las dudas que la asaltaban, porque le daba vergüenza.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- -- U

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la boda de Misato y Akira. Las grabaciones de la serie iban progresando rápidamente porque todos daban su mejor esfuerzo a pesar del cansancio que les dejaban sus actividades extra como las sesiones de fotos, la grabación de un nuevo disco, los eventos a los que debían asistir, los programas de televisión y las entrevistas que debían dar .

También debían efectuar doblajes de algunas escenas en la edición de los capítulos.

Ese día, Satori estaba caracterizándose como Misao Makimashi cuando sintió una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Es usted Fujima Satori?-

La joven se dio la vuelta mientras la peinadora terminaba de hacerle la larga trenza que usaba su personaje, y contempló a la mujer de edad adulta frente a ella. Era una mujer muy elegante sin duda, que tenía algo que la hacía sentir disminuida. Y esto era raro siendo Satori como era.

-Sí. Yo soy. ¿Necesita algo, señora?-

La mujer se acomodó mejor los anteojos para observar detenidamente a la chica. No podía medir más de un metro cincuenta y cinco, quizá menos. Y no podía tener más de quince. Su aspecto no era precisamente elegante, no tenía clase.

-Quiero que dejes tranquilo a mi hijo. Él se va a casar el próximo mes con una mujer de su estatus y no está para andar jugando con niñas como tú. Así que sé sensata y aléjate de él.-

Dicho esto, la señora Miyasaki se fue por donde vino, dejando a Satori con las palabrotas en la boca. En eso, la llamaron para grabar.

Misao corría tan rápido como podía. Tenía un presentimiento muy malo, desde que supo que Okina había aceptado el desafío de Aoshi. Colina arriba, Misao quedaba sin aliento frente a una cabaña de aspecto miserable.

Sin embargo el olor a sangre invadió sus sentidos. Era la primera vez que sentía ese aroma y su instinto lo hizo reconocerlo.

Fue cuando Aoshi apareció, con una mirada de quien ha perdido la cordura e incluso a sí mismo.

_-"Hasta cuando pensabas decírmelo... ¡maldito seas, Aoshi Miyasaki!"_- pensó Satori antes de que Misao fuera abandonada por Shinomori, arrojándose hacia al interior de la cabañita.

-¡Corten!... bien, bien, Satori, has estado muy bien, estás progresando mucho. ¡¡Parecías realmente decepcionada de Aoshi!- festejó Kaneda.

-Claro... – musitó Satori, alejándose de la gente porque necesitaba pensar.

Se sentía muy confundida por lo que había pasado. Había conocido ni más ni menos que a la madre de Aoshi. Ella siempre había pensado que tal encuentro sería en circunstancias diferentes y mucho más agradables, que Aoshi la presentaría debidamente a sus padres como lo prometió, pero lo cierto es que hasta ese momento, su novio sólo le había dado alargues al asunto.

Además, la señora le había dicho que Aoshi se casaría... y no precisamente con ella.

Durante el descanso, Satori se encerró en el baño para calmarse un poco antes de enfrentar a Aoshi al respecto. Empezó a maquillarse porque quería verse más adulta.

Pero al mirarse al espejo, éste le devolvió la imagen de una mujer muy joven.

Era cierto. Ella era tan solo una niña, reflexionó mientras con el dorso de la mano se quitaba violentamente el labial que se había colocado. Una chiquilla que sin importar lo que hiciera para verse mayor, tenía que cargar con el peso de ser casi doce años menor que él. Por eso Aoshi se casaría con una mujer de su edad... por eso Aoshi estaba jugando con ella... pero no podía ser verdad eso, porque él le había dicho muchas veces que la amaba. Ella debía confiar.

No pudo evitar que lágrimas de incertidumbre corrieran por sus mejillas.

Entonces, si que lo estaba.

Se había enamorado sinceramente de él. Y le dolía no ser todo lo que él pudiera desear.

Sintió que la llamaba desde afuera y salió a su encuentro sin dudarlo.

Aoshi estaba muy preocupado, pues acababa de enterarse de que su madre había visitado a Satori durante el maquillaje y a juzgar por el modo de comportarse de la chica, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Satori... tenemos que hablar... –comenzó.

Pero Satori nada más escucharlo, se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- -- U

Nadesico, la madre adoptiva de Ken, había tenido que partir al lado de su hija, Yuriko, que acababa de ser madre y la necesitaba junto a ella, por lo que le pidió a Ken que cuidara su casa. Y Ken aceptó, llevándose a Kaori junto a él y naturalmente, al perro. Estarían más cómodos gozando de esa privacidad.

A esa hora de la tarde, Kaori limpiaba la cocina, luego de preparar la cena, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Estaba sola porque Ken aún no regresaba de sus labores. Se acercaban los combates más importantes de la saga de Kyoto y eso debían ensayarlo muy bien. Diseñar las coreografías correspondientes y supervisar a los personajes en sus modos de hacer cada movimiento y cada pelea, por lo que dedicarían esas semanas casi exclusivamente a esos quehaceres mientras la otra parte del elenco se preparaba y grababa la defensa de Kyoto. Debía reconocer que Ken tenía mucho trabajo como actor e instructor de kendo.

Kaori calentó un poco de agua para servirse un té. Estaba preocupada porque llevaba seis días en esa casa y algo no andaba bien.

Al comienzo Ken no se quejaba ante su falta de interés sexual y le decía que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara por eso, porque no era lo más importante en una pareja.

Pero cuando él pensaba que ella estaba durmiendo, Kaori podía escuchar claramente sus jadeos de malestar, sus murmullos y maldiciones. Porque claro, Ken se culpaba a sí mismo de haber asustado a Kaori. De haber frenado con el peor de los comentarios su despertar sexual ante él, dejándola temerosa de una réplica similar, de ser una "inmoral". De insinuar que gracias a su cuerpo ella podía dominarlo.

Kaori lo había perdonado pero por el contrario, no había podido olvidar.

La situación hizo crisis la noche anterior. Ken se levantó molesto de la cama que compartían y se fue a dormir al sofá cuando la sintió respirar rítmicamente, pensando que dormía. Para él era insoportable estar junto a ella sin poder tocarla y a veces debía desahogarse a solas, en el baño, de sus deseos.

Kaori, en tanto, se pasó la noche en vela, acurrucada en la que ahora le parecía una cama enorme. Dormía en el cuarto de invitados con Ken, porque ambos sentían que la cama de Nadesico era sagrada y no podían acostarse en ella por respeto a su casa. Sintió frío, pensó que debía pedirle perdón a Ken pero no se atrevía a llamarlo porque no podía hacer el amor con él.

-¿Por qué seré tan tonta?... ¿por qué?... Si ya lo hice antes...-

Desgraciadamente, a pesar de la noche en vela, no encontró solución.

Se terminaba su té cuando sintió a Ken hacer su entrada.

-¡Llegué..., Hola, Inuyasha... –

Kaori esbozó una sonrisa y salió a recibirlo. Se veía cansado pero ese era un día especial.

Kaori hizo una seña a Inuyasha y éste, entendiendo el mensaje, salió para regresar con algo en el hocico. Era un paquete envuelto en una hermosa tela, según la costumbre japonesa. Era un regalo para Ken.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.-

Ken sintió a Kaori abrazarlo y besarlo con ternura. Era cierto. Veintiuno de Junio. Ese día Ken cumplía sus treinta y uno. Ni él, ni nadie se había acordado. Ken no solía celebrar sus cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo se enteró? – Preguntó Ken, evidentemente conmovido.

-Me lo dijo el señor Kawada, ese día en que grabó Satoshi como el pequeño Shinta. Cuando se iba, le di alcance y le pregunté la fecha de tu cumpleaños. Por cierto, envió esto para ti. Dijo que esperaba que te gustara y que lo aceptaras. – Kaori sacó un paquetito del interior de un mueble, que aunque Ken miró con cierto fastidio, aceptó recibir.

-¿Estuvo aquí?- Ken no quería que Isamu ensuciara la casa de su madre.

-No. Me ha llamado y he ido al centro de rehabilitación. -

Ken abrió el regalo.

Era un marco de fotos, donde aparecía una pareja joven junto a su pequeño en brazos. Sus padres y él, en días más felices. Ken reprimió una lágrima a la vez que se sentaba en un sillón. Kaori se sentó sobre sus piernas y le echó los brazos al cuello. Ella le había regalado un juego de toallas porque Ken era muy distraído y solía perderlas en las duchas de la productora así que Kaori se encargaría de que estas se mantuvieran en casa.

-Ken... ¿sabes? Pienso que ya es tiempo de que leas las cartas que te dio el señor Kawada.-

-No. Aún no.-

Mmmmh, cambio de tema.

-¿Te han gustado tus regalos?-

- Sí. Gracias por recordarlo, Kaori.-

Kaori comenzó besándolo lentamente. Pero pronto Ken se apartó.

-No lo haga, Kaori. No si después no podrá... – Ken cerró la boca al ver la expresión de la chica.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- -- U

Aoshi estaba enceguecido y furioso. Quería matar a alguien. Eso era primordial, pero como no podía, tomó su auto y llegó en tiempo record donde sus padres, luego de sobrepasar los 90 km/hora. (En Japón el límite máximo permitido en carreteras es de 80)

Aún le dolía el golpe en la cara, pero lo que más le dolía es que habían dañado a Satori y eso él, no se los podía pasar.

Al demonio con la tradición, la condenada cultura y la pureza de la casta. Él uniría su sangre únicamente con la señorita Fujima y nadie más. Subió los escalones a casa de sus padres de dos en dos y golpeó la puerta como si quisiera echarla abajo.

-¡Maldito seas, Aoshi, te odio... si querías casarte con otra, no tenías por qué jugar conmigo! Pero desde ahora, olvídate que existo.- le había dicho Satori, con el labial corrido, parte de él en el dorso de la mano, y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Aoshi sufría al recordar lo sucedido. El mayordomo de su padre abrió la puerta y Aoshi corrió directamente al salón donde sabía, su padre y su madre bebían el té antes de acostarse, llamándolos a gritos.

-Les diré una cosa, maldita sea – vociferaba Aoshi ante sus sorprendidos padres, sorprendido al ver a Rei junto a ellos, viendo una revista de novios. – no permitiré que gobiernen mi vida. ¡Me casaré con quien se me pegue la condenada gana, así que ustedes se pueden ir a la mierda!-

El padre de Aoshi cruzó la sala y asestó un golpe a Aoshi en la cara. Pero este no se movió de su posición y le miró desafiante en tanto un hilillo de sangre corría desde su labio inferior. A su madre, en tanto, le dio un ataque de hipo. Rei lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-He dicho que me casaré únicamente con Fujima Satori. Con nadie más.-

-No digas estupideces, Aoshi. Todo está arreglado para el próximo mes, así que prepárate para ello a menos que no quieras tener padres. Porque si es así, olvídate de nuestro apellido.-

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres, padre, me olvido de ser un Miyasaki. No me interesa.-

La madre decidió intervenir.

-Hijo, ya estás prometido con Rei, no puedes cancelar ahora. Tienes un compromiso... –

-Pues lástima, madre, pero... ¿sabes? He tenido relaciones con Fujima y está embarazada. Por eso debo responderle cuanto antes. Pronto se le notará el embarazo. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo?- mintió en medio de su enfado, como una forma de avergonzar a su familia. Y lo logró, ya que su madre se desmayó, Rei se puso a llorar y Miyasaki padre salió furioso de la habitación, musitando.

-Ganaste. Ningún Miyasaki nace fuera del matrimonio asi que dentro de un mes exacto te casarás con tu noviecita. Pero no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí ni antes ni después de la boda. - y cerró la puerta para iniciar los preparativos.

Aoshi ayudó a su madre a recuperar la conciencia mientras Rei se retiraba a su casa.

Pero mientras manejaba su auto de vuelta al hotel... recordó que por el momento, Satori no estaba interesada en casarse. Menos tan joven.

Y Fujima padre... sería capaz de matarlo al conocer las ficticias razones de por qué se debía casar con su niña.

Lo peor es que ahora no podía desdecirse con respecto al supuesto embarazo de Satori... en un buen problema se había metido. Además, ¿cómo podía convencerla de casarse con él en un mes más, ¿Y si les decía a sus padres que Satori había perdido al bebé?... Hum... si hacía eso, sus padres reiniciarían los planes para casarlo con Rei...

Al llegar a su habitación en el albergue, se encontró con alguien muy especial para él, sentado en su cama.

-Hola, Aoshi. Disculpa el retraso, no pude llegar antes.-

Aoshi, emocionado, abrazó a su abuelo.

-Abuelo, gracias al Cielo que has llegado. No sabes cuanto te he necesitado.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- -- U

-Por favor, tómame.

Ken no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Cuando él la creyó dormida, se retiró a dormir al sofá nuevamente. Pero ella lo había seguido. Y en ese momento deslizaba el camisón, dejando su cuerpo descubierto para él.

-Kaori... yo... –

-Por favor, Ken... –

-Pero, Kaori, no puedo... usted... yo... -

-¿Es que ya... no te intereso?... yo sé que es mi culpa, pero... Ken, mi cuerpo es tuyo, acéptalo, por favor. No me rechaces.- terminó con la voz ahogada.

Ken la atrajo sobre él y empezó a saborearla. A besar su cuello, succionar hambriento sus pezones. Sobre la alfombra la penetró infinitas veces antes de notar, en su semblante, que ella no lo estaba disfrutando del todo. Algo no marchaba bien en los pensamientos de Kaori y al terminar, él se sintió mal y no se atrevió a mirarla. La cubrió con el camisón, la alzó en brazos y la devolvió a la cama. Estaba avergonzado. Demasiado. Y no sabía qué pensar.

-Nunca, nunca más vuelva a acercarse a mí de esa manera, Kaori. No lo consentiré nuevamente.-

-Pero yo pensé... – dijo Kaori, reprimiendo un sollozo. – que era lo que querías.-

-¡No, Kaori!- le gritó Ken, controlándose al darse cuenta que se estaba violentando. -¡Está bien, acepto que la deseaba, pero no me interesa su cuerpo, Kaori! ¡No si usted no está de acuerdo, si no es capaz de responderme, porque un cuerpo se puede obtener en cualquier parte, pero a Kaori no!. ¡¡Porque Kaori es única, ¡Porque ante todo, lo que yo deseo de usted es que repita mi nombre, que sea usted, siempre!. Que no se sienta obligada a entregarse a mí, que no sea la muñeca de esta noche. Yo deseo con todo mi ser a Kaori y no aceptaré nada menos que eso. Ni nada diferente.-

Kaori lloraba sin poder controlarse. Había sido tan estúpida. Y se sentía también, avergonzada.

Elevaba la sábana de la cama hasta su barbilla, cubriendo una desnudez que le daba mucha verguenza.

- Perdóname por fallarte... Ken. Es que todo esto... es nuevo para mí y tengo miedo de que tú... quizá tú te decepciones... -

Ken la abrazó nuevamente, esta vez para acurrucarla. Ella temía que él se alejara si ella no lo satisfacía... pero eso era imposible, Kaori llenaba tanto su vida, que aunque nunca más se entregara a él, Ken ya no podía prescindir de ella. Ken entonces comenzó a besarla hasta que Kaori se quedó dormida. Y él sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas como lava sobre su pecho descubierto. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

Muy mal.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- -- U

Fin acto dieciséis – Noches de desencuentro.

Diciembre 7, 2003.

_Notas de autor a Mayo 30, 2006._

Hola!

Bien, ¿qué les podría contar? Que hoy me tocó ir al médico a sacarme sangre para unos exámenes. El doc quiere determinar si mi depresión se debe a una falta de litio o si es psicológico, o si tengo diabetes, o si el acné de mi cara es por causas hormonales... lo bueno es que aparte me recetó unos antibióticos para el acné y eso me tiene el ánimo un poco más alto. También me recetó medicamentos para los tendones y eso me hizo pensar que he maltratado mucho mi cuerpo en el último tiempo, no atendiéndolo como es debido, lo que una vez más me trae de vuelta el tema de la depresión. No me puedo descuidar con eso, porque además, mi vida sentimental me tiene un poco desconcertada... hum... es como... jajaja, es justo como la historia de Kenshin... creo que ahora, más que nunca entiendo de las frustraciones de Kaoru. Pero no, no debo pensar en eso... hay que pensar positivo y sobre todo en mi nuevo negocio! Jajaja, ya vendo postales, parches, muñequeras y chapitas... eso mientras se me ocurre algo maravilloso que inventar para aprovechar todo lo que aprendí como diseñadora.

Pero calma, calma... todo está bajo control.

Tan bajo control, que ya estoy en condiciones de dar fechas de actualización de mis obras. Estamos mejorando. De todos modos, les recomiendo una vez más darse una vuelta por mi blog. Sólo está dedicado a los fanfics, asi que tienen comentarios de algunos fics que se están publicando en esta página, resúmenes de los capítulos que voy subiendo (Con bonitos dibujos alusivos) y comunicados de prensa respecto a mis historias, asi que si tienen alguna duda, la contestaré de un modo más completo por allá. Acá prefiero no extenderme mucho con los reviews, pero igual los responderé.

Un beso a todas y que estén bien. Sobre todo, gracias por dejarme un mensajito.

Ane Himura: Es cierto tu comentario… aún se nota mucho que las bases de nuestra sociedad están construidas por hombres. Las mujeres aún cargan con el peso de que prácticamente deben ser perfectas y puras para que nadie hable mal de nosotras. Todavía nos queda mucho camino para revertir eso, aunque al menos estamos mucho más adelante que en otras partes del planeta donde las mujeres aún son parte del inventario. Sobre la pelea de Ken con su padre, he de reconocer que se me cayeron mis lagrimitas la primera vez que la escribí y también esta vez que la arreglé un poco. Un beso y gracias por mensajearme.

Minue: Veo que mis relatos te conmueven y siento eso como un enorme premio extra, como una compensación a la dedicación que he puesto en mi trabajo. Pero no deja de llamar mi atención el hecho de que algunas personas encuentren interesantes también mis notas de autor. Yo a veces las encuentro un poco tontas, pero he de reconocer que igual son divertidas y como no molestan a nadie aún las pongo. Por ahí hice un blog para dar a conocer a Blanca Pérez pero es tan deprimente que prefiero que se queden con las cosas que pongo aquí y en el blog blankaoru. :D gracias por todo, Minue.

Silvi-chan: Muy bien, como has visto, Misao finalizó. También siempre trato de tener presente que las cosas, como tú dices, pasan por algo y al final sigo bajo tratamiento para la depre, gracias a la que tomé conciencia más que nunca, que la vida es algo muy frágil y que en cualquier momento se te escapa, por eso trato de disfrutar mucho los momentos en que no estoy triste, haciendo cosas productivas. Hum... proyectos literarios hay y ya empecé con uno (a parte de los muchos que estoy siguiendo aquí) asi que quién sabe, algún día les puedo dar la noticia. Un besito y un abrazo. Gracias por escribir.

Kanke-chan: Este Aoshi en el fondo es un hombre muy bueno que aprende de sus errores aunque, por lo visto, aún no aprende a hacer las cosas tan correctamente como debiera. Quizá es un poco inmaduro o inseguro en lo que a sus padres se refiere, no sé... pero al menos siento que eso hace notar aún más lo profundo de su sentimientos por Satori. Eso de que se vuelva impaciente o un poco loco con ella.

Gabyhyatt: Sep, a Ken le tocó sufrir mucho eso del abandono y del sentirse despreciado por quien más debía quererlo y cuidarlo. De todos modos ahora empezará una nueva vida, quizá sin rencores y por ende, más tranquila.

Catty-dono: Bueno, a mi me gusta mucho como suena Momoshiro… MOMOSHIRO… hum, es gracioso de pronunciar. Yo espero que a ti también te esté yendo bien en el psicólogo y que te oriente bien para encontrar esas respuestas que necesitas. Que te vaya bien, mi niña, y cuídate mucho en estos días de movilizaciones estudiantiles. Ustedes merecen ser escuchados y no reprimidos.

Lilac Kitsune: Hola!... Hum, leí tu nueva historia, ya sabes...aunque aún no he tenido tiempo de leer el libro que me mandaste. Acá tienes más "Actuación" y la próxima actualización no está tan lejos. Un besito y que estés bien. Cuidate.


	17. Entendimiento

Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin

**Acto diecisiete.**

**_Entendimiento._**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Momoshiro Miyasaki escuchaba atentamente el largo relato de su nieto.

Aoshi no omitió nada al narrarle como había conocido a Satori, como había entrado en su vida y como, finalmente, se había enamorado de ella. También le habló de la fuerte oposición de sus padres y de la estupidez que había cometido esa tarde al hablar con ellos.

-Mmmmhhh... me gustaría mucho conocer a Satori. Debe ser muy especial para que tú te rebeles de ese modo contra tus padres y tomes las riendas de tu vida aunque...-

-¿Aunque qué, abuelo?.- dijo Aoshi.

-Aunque conociendo a mi hijo y a mi nuera, que son tan cerrados de mente, creo que deberías hablar con Satori de inmediato sobre la real situación que estás viviendo con ellos. Después de todo, ya han tenido un mal entendido que aún no has aclarado del todo con ella. –

Aoshi meditó en lo dicho por su abuelo. Era cierto... él aún no había buscado a Satori para explicarle lo que sucedía con su familia realmente. Miró su reloj de pulsera y notó lo tarde que era. Más de medianoche.

Tendría que posponer esa conversación para el día siguiente por la tarde, porque su agenda de la mañana estaba copada.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Estaba haciendo todo mal. Debería lanzar la agenda lejos y arreglar su problema con Satori primero.

Momoshiro notó la preocupación de su nieto y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-Aoshi, no te preocupes. Mira lo que tengo aquí...-

El anciano sacó un chapecito de niña para el cabello. Tenía la forma de una rosa roja.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-

Aoshi miró sorprendido el objeto.

-Abuelo... ese es, digo, ese era mi amuleto.-

-Si. Tu amuleto de la buena suerte... siempre lo traías contigo. Pero dejaste de usarlo el día que te casaste porque decías que tu futuro ya estaba asegurado y que no lo necesitabas.-

Aoshi tomó el chapecito entre sus manos y se levantó la manga derecha de la camisa para contemplar una vieja cicatriz que tenía en el antebrazo, producto de un acto heroico que realizó siendo un adolescente.

-Estoy seguro de que te volverá a traer la suerte ahora, nieto.-

-Yo también estoy seguro de ello, abuelo. Muchas gracias por conservarlo para mí.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda no podía creer en su suerte. Kaori dormía sobre su cama, en su habitación.

Completamente vestida y exhausta.

Aquel día de grabaciones había sido muy intenso y para Kaori, que ya se había pasado algunas noches en vela, su cuerpo le pasaba la cuenta. Estaba tan cansada que no se opuso cuando Umeda se ofreció a llevarla a casa en auto, el problema fue que se quedó dormida en el trayecto y por más que Umeda le habló para averiguar la dirección de la casa en la que ahora vivía, la joven no despertó, por lo que decidió llevarla a su propia casa a dormir.

Ya llamaría a Ken más tarde, para informarle que ella estaba bien. Quizá pudiera sacar provecho de la situación si decía las palabras correctas y asi ellos terminaban con su relación amorosa de una buena vez. Era una idea tentadora, pero por ahora...

Pero ahora la contemplaba. Kaori estaba en sus manos.

Si él se acercaba y la acariciaba, como al descuido... un susurro por acá, un beso por aquí; ninguna dama podía resistirse a esta técnica de seducción con su cien por ciento de efectividad. Umeda se acercó entonces al cuerpo inmóvil.

Kaori sería para él. Estiró una de sus manos hasta tomar uno de los mechones de su cabello esparcidos en la almohada.

Y no pudo.

Algo en ella lo apabullaba. Le hacía sentir una consideración tal que, a pesar de sus ganas, de sus intenciones, sólo se limitó a acercar un asiento y observarla dormir.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Isamu pasaba por el parque que lo conducía hacia su casa cuando vio en una banca, pensativo, a Ken que sentado, miraba distraído a los niños jugar.

Se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por algo e Isamu sintió que el corazón se le encogía al pensar que tal vez él pudiera ayudar de manera efectiva a su hijo. Dudó entre acercarse y recibir alguna palabrota o alejarse. Sin importar las consecuencias, optó por lo primero.

-Hola, Ken.-

Ken alzó la vista con cierto fastidio al reconocerlo. Y devolvió el saludo.

-Hola.-

-Es una tarde hermosa. Pareces cansado. Ha sido un largo día¿verdad?-

Ken no sentía deseos de pelear o tratar mal a este sujeto. Se limitó a asentir. Para su suerte, Isamu se alejó.

Para reaparecer con dos botellas de agua mineral, minutos después.

-Toma esto, creo que lo necesitas. Por tu expresión diría que tienes un problema.-

El suspiro de Ken le dio la razón, mientras recibía el bebestible sin mirarlo.

- ¿Sabes, Ken? Dicen que hace bien contarle los problemas a un extraño. Y en este caso, sé que eso soy para ti.-

Ken pensó en levantarse e irse a meditar tranquilamente. Él no tenía nada que tratar con Isamu, hasta que una dulce voz resonó en su cabeza.

-"... yo incluso te daría una tercera y una cuarta..."(oportunidad)-

En fin, entre Akira embobado con su nueva situación, Aoshi intentando convencer a sus padres de vaya a saber qué cosas y Kaneda estresado por comenzar un proyecto cinematográfico... parecía que de momento, esta era su única posibilidad de desahogarse con alguien.

Tomó aire y empezó, para sorpresa de Isamu.

-Es Kaori. Nuestra relación. Algo está mal y sinceramente, no sé qué es. Pero la estoy dañando.-

- No puedo creer en lo que dices, Ken. Yo sé que tú la amas.-

- Y asi es pero... siento que quizá, mi falta de experiencia en este campo me está haciendo omitir algo importante.- Ken calló un momento, tratando de decidir si sería una buena idea comentarle lo que le sucedía a Isamu. Pero, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.- Verá. Antes de conocerla, yo nunca había estado seriamente con una mujer, salvo con una que me dio calabazas en cuanto supo parte de mi pasado. Kaori, en cambio, me aceptó en todo el sentido de la palabra.-

Isamu escuchó atentamente el largo relato de su hijo. Desde que conociera a Kaori hasta que la llevó a vivir a su casa. Le mencionó el momento exacto en que supo que estaba perdidamente enamorado y le habló de sus temores de no ser aceptado por su apariencia y su pasado. Habló del temor de perderla y de la noche en que bebió un licor con droga que era para ella. De la despedida tanto en la serie como en la vida real y de su reencuentro posterior. Y de sus sentimientos la noche en que finalmente hicieron el amor. Isamu lo miraba... los ojos de Ken brillaban ante los recuerdos felices junto a ella, sin duda la quería más que a su vida.

Para Ken resultó también toda una sorpresa su propio fluir natural ante Kawada, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Kawada inspiraba algo especial, mucha paz y por un momento Ken pensó que no era raro que su madre lo haya amado y que su actual esposa también. Lo que pasó, lo que hizo antes se debía a que estaba confundido.

Cuando Ken llegó a la parte en que trataba mal a la chica, Isamu bajó la cabeza acongojado. Parecía que nunca su hijo dejaría de sufrir por su culpa, pero se sorprendió con lo que dijo Ken, mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

-No es tu culpa. Es mía, por no querer enfrentarte antes, auque sabía que debía hacerlo. -

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori no había visto en todo el día al desgraciado ese de Aoshi. Quería conversar con alguien sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en su relación asi que llamó a Kaori a su celular, pero estaba apagado.

Eran ya cerca de las ocho de la tarde. Estaba cansada por el ajetreado día asi que lo mejor sería ver algo de televisión y acostarse temprano. Después del baño, se puso el pijama nuevo y se contempló frente al espejo.

Curiosamente el camisón formó un pliegue abultándose en el vientre y Satori se miró sonriendo. Si estuviera embarazada, se vería muy graciosa con el vientre hinchado aunque por el momento, eso era imposible, ya que no había tenido relaciones con Aoshi y porque la maternidad no era algo que estuviera en sus planes inmediatos. Ella tenía aún cosas por hacer, como ver si su noviazgo con Aoshi seguía, iniciar y terminar la carrera de periodismo, encontrar trabajo, etc. Afortunadamente le había ido muy bien en el examen de admisión a la universidad y en cuanto iniciara el segundo semestre de ese año, ella entraría a estudiar. Sería una comunicadora y le enseñaría a las personas lo maravilloso que podía ser el mundo; daría su mejor esfuerzo en ello. De pronto, a pesar de no haber visto a su novio en todo el día, se sentía feliz ante las expectativas.

Tenía esos pensamientos felices hasta que sintió una fuerte presencia a sus espaldas. Asustada se dio la vuelta para ver quién había entrado en su habitación.

Teruo Fujima se acercó furioso hasta la jovencita, seguido de su mujer que a duras penas le daba alcance.

-Hola, papi... – lo saludó Satori, pero no pudo continuar la frase.

Un golpe en el rostro la arrojó sobre la cama.

-¡Teruo, por Dios, no le hagas eso a nuestra hija! – gritó Michiru al interponerse entre Teruo y Satori para protegerla, porque el hombre quería proseguir con el castigo.

Satori no entendía que estaba pasando. Su padre jamás le había levantado la mano y sin poderlo remediar, empezó a llorar. ¿Qué le había hecho ella a su papito¿Por qué parecía que todos estaban en su contra?

Momentos antes, Aoshi entraba en el albergue cuando divisó en el ascensor, antes de cerrarse las puertas, a sus futuros suegros. Teniendo el peor de los presentimientos subió rápido por las escaleras al notar con desespero que no habían más ascensores disponibles. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Satori, quedó petrificado por unos momentos.

Su pequeña sangraba del labio en tanto su padre agitaba los brazos como loco ante ella.

-¡No le creí a esa mujer loca esta mañana cuando me contó en qué modo te dejaste seducir por ese mal nacido de tu novio para atraparlo y casarte con él!. ¡Pero te acabo de ver, es cierto entonces que estás embarazada!. ¡Y yo que deposité mi confianza en ti al dejarte venir a esta ciudad!. ¿Pero cómo pudiste hacerlo, mala hija! Nos has deshonrado a todos... -

Satori no entendía de qué hablaba su padre y se limpiaba la boca con la mano.

-Deja que la niña se explique, Teruo. No la has dejado hablar.- intervino Michiru, aún sobre su hija.

-Si me permiten... yo puedo aclarar todo este asunto.- dijo Aoshi entrando en la habitación, muy arrepentido de no haber hablado antes con Satori. Para empeorar las cosas, ambos Fujima lo miraron con ganas asesinas.- Todo esto es por mi culpa.- admitió.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-... Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado. No sé qué hacer o decir y de verdad, me siento muy mal por todo esto.- Ken terminaba su segunda bebida cola en el bar junto a Isamu que jugueteó con el hielito de su vaso antes de pedir más refresco.

-Si me lo permites, Ken... soy mucho más viejo que tú y tengo más experiencia. Creo que sé qué es lo que está pasándoles. Dime... ¿le has pedido noviazgo formal?-

Ken titubeó. No lo había hecho. Se le había pasado ese detalle.

-Ambos trabajan mucho, por lo que veo. Se ven solo en la noche en un plano más íntimo pero hay más que eso. Verás. Por lo que me has contado, Kaori era muy apegada a su padre y sufrió mucho cuando él murió. Sin embargo se fue a vivir contigo, sin estar muy convencida. ¿Sabes por qué?-

-Supongo que porque me temía y no me conocía... podía estar asustada.-

-Respuesta incorrecta, Ken. Si el padre sabía que iba a morir, es lógico que haya inculcado en su hija algunas ideas sobre las relaciones hombre mujer. Es lo que hace todo padre que ama mínimamente a sus niñas, buscando protegerlas. Seguramente le dijo que era incorrecto vivir sola con un hombre con el que no se está casada y que la falta se agravaba cuando además, se acuesta con ese hombre. A las mujercitas se les enseña a reprimir su sexualidad y a liberarla cuando escuchan las palabras "amor" y "compromiso". Lógicamente que pueden hacerlo sin necesidad de escuchar esas palabras y estando muy conscientes, pero el problema viene después, porque damas como tu Kaori, tienen una habilidad increíble para sentirse culpables por esas cosas. Por eso, cuando tú insinúas que ella puede dominarte mediante el acostarse contigo, ella piensa que efectivamente no puede ser una buena mujer para ti y se bloquea, ante el temor de ser, además, todo lo que su padre le enseña a no ser... ¿entiendes?-

Una luz se hizo en la cabeza de Ken. Podía ser que Isamu tuviera... razón. Éste prosiguió.

-No le has pedido comprometerse contigo más formalmente, por lo que siguen siendo Ken y Kaori, a secas, no la pareja de novios. Está bien que la primera vez te haya respondido y tal vez un par de veces más, pero el tiempo pasa, Ken... aún es una mujer que se acuesta con un hombre al que conoce. Además, me cuentas que viven juntos y comparten el lecho... mira, no es que Kaori busque pensar así, es que no lo puede evitar... es que así fue educada durante los diecinueve años de su vida, desde que tiene uso de razón. Puede que actualmente las jovencitas sean más liberales, pero veo que Kaori recibió una educación más tradicional. Por eso, el que ella se haya entregado a ti tiene mucho, mucho valor. Ella sabía que eso era "incorrecto". Sin embargo, lo hizo porque indudablemente, te ama.-

Ken estaba atónito. Todo calzaba de pronto en su cabeza.

-Entonces... ¿qué debo hacer?-

-Empezar de nuevo con ella, hijo. Enamórala nuevamente. Sácala de paseo, dile que la amas hasta el cansancio, comprométete de una vez, no lo postergues más. Cántale, escuchen música... como cuando vivían juntos en Tokio. Sedúcela, pero no hagas el amor con ella nuevamente, Ken. Y de ser posible, duerman en cuartos separados. O date una ducha de agua helada si duermes con ella y abrázala mucho, pero no la toques más que eso. Es todo lo que te puedo decir. Y ella comenzará a darse a ti, de manera más natural como al comienzo. Y no se sentirá mal y por ende, no debiera bloquearse. Pero ante todo, hijo, sé paciente con ella. Debe estar tanto o más asustada que tú.-

-Y yo que pensé que ser pareja era fácil... -

-No lo es, Ken, porque tú te sabes de una manera, y crees que te conoces... pero cuando vives en pareja, te redescubres. Por eso dicen que amar es volver a nacer. A través del otro te conoces más que cuando eras tú solo.-

El celular de Isamu sonó. Era su esposa, preguntando la hora de su llegada a casa. Parece que Satoshi no se quería acostar a dormir si no llegaba su papá y le leía un cuento. Isamu entonces se tuvo que despedir de Ken.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que marcharme. Te agradezco el que hayas confiado en mí. Me siento dichoso de poder ayudarte, Ken.-

Ambos hombres salieron del bar y se separaron en algún lugar del camino. Pero Ken hizo una leve reverencia ante su padre antes de alejarse.

-Gracias... papá.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Teruo pedía perdón a su hija llorando amargamente por desconfiar, mientras él mismo se encargaba de limpiar su boca hinchada con un algodón empapado en agua fría. Satori recién había podido consolarse del susto que recibió y era incapaz de hablar. Bueno, había hablado hacía unos minutos, para decir:

-¡Sal de aquí en este mismo instante¡Me casaré cuando y con quien yo decida!. ¡Pero primero muerta antes que hacerlo contigo!-

Aoshi se sentía estúpido, inmaduro, estúpido, estúpido¡estúpido!. Había contado la verdad y nada más que la verdad acerca de sus dichos y motivaciones, ante Satori y sus padres. Y ella, enfadada por el lío en que la metió, no quería saber más de él. Apretando fuertemente el chapecito que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, pensó que tal vez ya no era tan buen amuleto después de todo.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Era Momoshiro.

-Malas noticias, Aoshi... sí, como suponías, no van a dar su brazo a torcer. La fecha está para el 23 de Julio y no quisieron escucharme cuando les pedí más libertad para ti. Ellos creen que por ser su hijo tú debes hacerles caso en todo y están hondamente decepcionados de que te quieras casar con alguien de una clase tan inferior porque según ellos la familia de Satori no es de una casta adecuada. Aunque te advierto que seguiré insistiendo para ver si puedo cambiarles ese modo arcaico de pensar. Ahora, dime¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?-

-Pésimo, abuelo. Mi madre llamó al papá de Satori, le dijo que estaba embarazada y él le creyó. Estuvo aquí, golpeó a Satori, me golpeó a mí y nadie quiere verme.-

-Pero habrás aclarado las cosas¿no?.-

-Si lo hice, abuelo, pero eso sólo los enfadó más. Abuelo, esto es una locura... a pesar de todo quiero a mis padres pero ahora, creo que lo mejor es que me desligue por completo de ellos.-

-Aoshi, sabes que, decidas lo que decidas, siempre me tendrás a tu lado.-

-Si, abuelo. Eso es muy importante para mí.-

-No te preocupes. Ahora mismo voy a verte.-

La comunicación se cortó y alguien tocó a la puerta. Era la mamá de Satori, Michiru Fujima.

-Señor Miyasaki... lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido entre usted y mi hija.-

Aoshi sintió una oleada de esperanza invadir su corazón. La mamá de Satori lo estaba apoyando y hasta le sonreía.

-Soy madre y hay quienes dicen que las madres tenemos un sexto sentido. A pesar de todo este enredo, estoy segura que usted quiere sinceramente a mi niña. También le creo cuando nos ha dicho que no le ha tocado ni un pelo. Pero tendrá que darle un poco de tiempo para que pueda asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido hoy.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Eran cerca de las nueve. ¿Quién demonios tocaba tan fuerte a la puerta?

Umeda alcanzó a girar el picaporte antes de ver un rayo rojizo entrar al recibidor.

-¿Dónde está?. ¿Dónde está Kaori? Si le has hecho algo te juro que yo...

-Calma, calma, Nihimura... – respondió Umeda. – La princesa está dormida, no es bueno que la molestes, así que baja el tono de voz.- dijo zalameramente.

Ken se molestó enormemente ante el tono de Umeda. Por un momento pensó que si bien éste era superior físicamente que él, no era contrincante. Hasta tuvo ganas de volarle un par de dientes de un solo puñetazo para seguir con su nariz... desde luego, una pelea con Umeda no era buena forma de despertar a Kaori que dormía en algún lugar de la casa, por lo que Ken no se quedó quieto esperando a que Umeda le ofreciera té. Guiado por su instinto abrió una puerta, dando con el dormitorio.

Allí estaba ella, dormida como un angelito, con sus piernas cubiertas con una manta. De vestido largo y tela delgada, parecía una aparición. Umeda se materializó tras él.

-Te dejé un par de recados en el contestador de tu celular que traías apagado. Se durmió en mi auto y no pude dar con la dirección de vuestra casa, así que la traje a la mía. Y no te preocupes, aunque es muy hermosa, dominé al pervertido que hay en mí y me comporté como un caballero.-

Lo estaba provocando. Pero Ken no se iba a dejar. Se acercó a Kaori y la remeció con cuidado. Ella abrió poco a poco los ojos. Cuando lo reconoció, le sonrió ampliamente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, aún medio dormida.

-Ken... -

Algo sucedía en el interior de Umeda al ver la escenita. De pronto se sintió solo y triste. "Tonterías" se dijo, y no le prestó mayor atención a sus sentimientos.

-Vamos, Kaori. El taxi espera afuera.-

Kaori se disculpó ante Umeda al comprender lo que había sucedido y lamentó ser una molestia. Luego se fue junto a Ken. Umeda cerró la puerta y contempló su casa. Se veía igual, pero algo, definitivamente algo había cambiado en ella.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Discúlpame, Ken... no quería preocuparte... no se me ocurrió que me podría quedar dormida... lo... lo lamento.- Kaori bajó la cabeza, cuando entraban a la casa.

-Afortunadamente Kaneda me dijo que Umeda le había traído a casa, si no, me hubiera vuelto loco buscándola.-

-Yo no quería... –

A Ken le daba un poco de pena que la joven se sintiera tan culpable por algo que aparentemente no pudo evitar. Por eso cuando entraron a la casa, la abrazó fuertemente.

-No se preocupe más... está bien y eso para mí es lo más importante. ¿Tiene hambre? En un minuto preparo algo para usted. Si se quedó dormida es porque debe estar muy cansada.-

Kaori le agradeció el gesto, y le ayudó a preparar una ensalada, aduciendo a que ya había dormido bastante y a que él también debía estar cansado. Debía preparar a Aoshi, Ryosuke, y a los actores que interpretaban a Usui y Sohjiro, junto a Gohei que coordinaba las coreografías de todos, para los enfrentamientos finales. Y para rematar, sacar de alguna manera el movimiento del Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, ya que antes en las grabaciones no se había mostrado debido a que el guión no lo requería.

Pero a pesar del cansancio, Ken se veía diferente. Cuando se fueron a acostar, él recordó los consejos de Isamu.

-"Conversa con ella... no le toques un pelo... comprométete de una vez..."-

Ken se acomodó sobre las almohadas e invitó a Kaori a sentarse frente y apoyado sobre él en la cama, como tantas otras veces cuando eran tan sólo amigos. La joven aceptó, algo nerviosa y se calmó notoriamente cuando él no dio mayores muestras de querer avanzar. Se taparon con las frazadas.

-Kaori... ¿sabe? Hoy me sucedió algo especial y quisiera que lo supiera. -

-¿Sí¿Y qué te pasó? Cuéntame. –

-Hoy... hablé con... con Isamu.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda se encontraba tranquilamente de pie, mirando a los "extras" disfrazados de ninjas. Él observaría las grabaciones de la defensa del Aoiya cuando luchan contra los secuaces de Shishio. De pronto, comenzaron a llamar a los actores.

-Fujima, Kawai, Hayahama...

Umeda se tensó al escuchar este último apellido. ¿Quién podría pertenecer a esa familia tan detestable para él? Cuando notó a Satori, Koji (Yahiko) y Kaori, comenzó a descartar mentalmente. Debía ser el chico. Sin duda.

O Satori.

Kaori no. Ella no. Ella, menos que nadie.

-Señorita Hayahama, su boken... – dijo amablemente a Kaori uno de los encargados de continuidad de la serie. Ella le sonrió e hizo un gesto amable.

El corazón de Umeda se detuvo.

¿Kaori Hayahama?

No.

Bueno, de todos modos, no era posible que ella fuera... ¿o sí? Umeda sintió una cierta opresión en el pecho, aunque pronto se alegró. Si era ella, la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad.

Las grabaciones se extendieron durante toda la tarde y ya se veía que sería una grabación costosa y extensa. Aún había que hacer muchas tomas y tendría, cuando menos, para una semana más, pues necesitaban una luz natural adecuada. Kaori se acercó a Umeda para agradecer su amabilidad del día anterior. Este entonces, con todo el respeto que pudo implicar en su voz, le preguntó si podía hacerle una pregunta personal. Quería conocer el nombre de sus padres.

-Ah, no es ninguna molestia. Mi madre se llamaba Kaoru Chiba, y mi padre, Kojiro Hayahama.

Kaoru Chiba.

Umeda estuvo a punto de saltar de la alegría. ¡Era ella, ella! Sonrió ampliamente y una poderosa luz brilló en su mirada.

Pero...

"Se llamaba..."

-Tu madre debe ser muy hermosa¿verdad?- preguntó Umeda, con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, apenas perceptible para la joven cansada.

-Si que lo era. Papá siempre me decía que era una mujer muy hermosa. Supongo que yo no soy tan linda como ella, pero como sea, no la recuerdo mucho. Murió cuando yo era una niña.

Kaori miró sorprendida a Umeda, cuando éste repitió "murió" y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken tenía ganas de patear a alguien.

Y que mejor que a ese cretino de Umeda.

Sólo Dios sabe cómo embaucó a su bella Kaori, el asunto es que ella lo había llamado hacía media hora para avisarle que saldría con él. En un tono travieso comentó que se portaría bien, que lo amaba y que regresaría temprano. Y aunque Ken le respondió amablemente, en realidad estaba ultra celoso y quería golpear a Umeda.

Estaba friendo algo de pescado cuando la puerta de la casa fue golpeada fuertemente.

-Ya voy, ya voy... Inuyasha, mantente aquí.-

El perro se entretenía con una pelota de goma que le había comprado Kaori, cuando sintió que el aire se tensaba notoriamente, y fue al recibidor a inspeccionar qué sucedía.

Vio allí a dos mujeres. La madre adoptiva de Ken y Yuriko, con un bebito en brazos pero se veían extrañas, muy nerviosas. Y Ken también lo estaba.

-Siéntense y explíquenme todo con calma- dijo Ken, tratando de serenarse él. Les sirvió agua.- Díganme qué ha pasado, pero calmadamente.-

Yuriko miró a Nadesico, su madre, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos. Realmente estaban muy asustadas las dos pero ella estaba segura de ser capaz de relatarle a Ken lo que les sucedía porque al parecer su madre aún estaba en shock.

-Papá salió hace dos semanas de la cárcel, hermano, y no sé como dio conmigo, aunque me cambié el nombre. Estuvo recién en mi departamento y nos amenazó... y mi esposo está de viaje... tengo miedo, Ken... mucho miedo... no quiero que vuelva a golpearme.-

Ken abrazó a Yuriko mientras Nadesico sostenía a su nieto. Yuriko se cambió el nombre debido a que "Sakura" era el nombre favorito de un padre que resultó ser el demonio en persona. A diferencia de Isamu, el padre de Yuriko era un hombre quien durante esos quince años en prisión, guardó su odio y resentimiento contra su esposa por abandonarla, su hija por seguirla, y el maldito chico pelirrojo por culpa de quien, en definitiva, estuvo tanto tiempo encarcelado, en vez de buscar respuestas de por qué sucedía todo aquello a su alrededor e intentar sanarse.

-Ken, debes irte... puede encontrarte, hermano, no quiero que te haga daño, eres tan bueno... -

-¿Kaneda lo sabe.?-

Nadesico afirmó que no habían tenido tiempo de decirle. Ken rápidamente hizo un plan de acción.

-Dará conmigo de todas formas, ya que soy actor y ahora la serie está en su apogeo. Pero ustedes, pueden irse a Tokio, a un departamento que me pertenece. O a la casa de Kaori, sé que ella no se opondrá. De momento, hermana, debemos contactar con tu esposo y explicarle lo que sucede y quién es ese hombre.-

-Está en Estados Unidos, no volverá hasta dentro de un mes... Ken¿crees que de verdad podemos irnos a Tokio?-

Ken realmente no sabía si era la mejor solución. Pero recordó su enorme cicatriz en la espalda y cómo se la había hecho el padre de Yuriko con una botella rota, intentando matarlo. Debían hablar con Kaneda, ahora.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda en su juventud estuvo de novio con la joven y hermosa Kaoru Chiba. Sus padres habían arreglado tal compromiso y él realmente estaba ilusionado. Ella era todo lo que él podía desear. Ella hubiera obedecido a sus padres, si no hubiera conocido a ese tal Kojiro.

A pesar que Umeda ponía todo su empeño en hacerla feliz, Kaoru cada día estaba más distante. Se cuestionaba el compromiso constantemente, pues le era difícil ir en contra de la decisión de los papás al ser más fuerte su amor por ese bueno para nada de Kojiro Hayahama.

-Por favor, Umeda, compréndeme, nunca te haré feliz. Busca a una mujer que te ame, que sea mejor que yo... no me hagas esto, por favor... – le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando él se negó a romper el compromiso al pedírselo ella. Lo que Umeda naturalmente no contó a Kaori, es que llevado por la ira, intentó forzar a Kaoru. Pero se impusieron sus sentimientos por ella ante su orgullo y la dejó sola en la habitación, llorando.

Cuando Umeda regresó, horas después, dispuesto a llevársela lejos para vivir tranquilos y casarse cuanto antes, habiendo decidido dejar su carrera actoral por ella, cuando supo que sin ella estaba incompleto, se encontró con que Kaoru no aparecía en ninguna parte.

La buscó durante semanas. Lo último que supo es que se había casado con ese desgraciado de Hayahama y que vivían yendo de un lado para otro por el Japón, ya que él encontró un trabajo como agente de ventas de una importante compañía.

Entonces Umeda entró a la Escuela de Teatro. Le dedicó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a su carrera

Para olvidarse de ella, pero realmente no pudo. En cada nueva compañera veía a su dulce Kaoru, y soñaba con el día en que ella, aburrida de Hayahama, volviera a sus brazos. Pero nunca sucedió, y por medio de las cartas que ella enviaba a sus padres, supo que era muy feliz. Perdió la esperanza y nunca volvió a comprometerse ni a querer saber más de ella.

-Ahora comprendo por qué la familia de mi madre nunca quiso contactar conmigo ni con mi padre. Según lo que me contaba mi padre, no lo querían por su humilde origen, porque mis bisabuelos eran Koreanos. –dijo Kaori cuando pudo sacar el habla. Estaba muy sorprendida por el relato de Umeda.

Umeda revolvía su vaso de vino, sentado cerca de Kaori en el recibidor, sintiéndose desgraciado, pero más aliviado ya. Casi veinte años esperando una oportunidad que no llegó. Miraba a Kaori. Si al menos ella hubiese sido hija suya... era parecida a Kaoru, sin duda... pero eso era imposible, ya que nunca entre ellos, hubo intimidad.

-Es curioso... pensar que usted podría ser mi papá... –dijo Kaori, sonriendo.

Umeda se levantó intempestivamente de su asiento.

-Lo que necesito no es una hija, Kaori, sino que me devuelvan a mi mujer. Ese maldito de Kojiro se llevó a la mía. Pues bien. ¡Me quedaré con su hija! Y no me será difícil si hablo con tus abuelos. -

Kaori se llevó una mano a la boca. Debía escapar de allí. Eso no podía estar pasando.

-Señor Umeda, no diga eso... es imposible y loco. Ha bebido, eso es lo que pasa- dijo tan serenamente como pudo. No le demostraría que estaba asustada. -

-No, no es imposible... aún no cumples los veintiún años, estás bajo la tutela de ellos... aún tengo esa oportunidad – dijo Umeda acercándose a la joven amenazadoramente – este encuentro no ha sido casual... ¡es mi justa recompensa por el daño que sufrí!-

Kaori fue tironeada fuertemente por la muñeca hacia el enorme cuerpo de Umeda... en lo único que podía pensar, era en que necesitaba que apareciera Ken...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin acto Diecisiete. Diciembre 21, 2003.

Notas de autora al 18 de Junio 2006.

A veces no comprendo cómo es posible tener casi 25 años y por momentos, sentirme tan vieja. He comprendido que la juventud está dada por las ilusiones que a uno le generan las nuevas cosas y proyectos y la verdad, no sé... me siento como en el limbo... en medio de ninguna parte y muy cansada de todo. Eso es quizá lo único que tengo claro.

De todos modos he intentado hacer cosas que me hacen feliz. Por ejemplo, debido a un trabajo que tengo el fin de semana, reuní dinero suficiente y el miércoles pude completar mi colección de manga de Rurouni Kenshin, edición Glénat. Ahí está cada tomo, uno ordenadito al lado del otro sobre una mesa que también construí yo (lo bueno de haber estudiad diseño) y he pensado seriamente que con un poco de madera y mi maestría con esos materiales, bien podría hacerle una cajita especial para tenerlo protegido. Los tomos que me faltaban superaron con creces mis expectativas en cuanto a la historia que contaban y sip, por un momento, cuando leía, fui bien feliz.

También fui feliz porque investigando, di con la confirmación de que realizarían en animé la serie "Busou Renkin" de sensei Watsuki. Yo había bajado el manga hasta el capítulo 22 en inglés (casi todo el tomo 3) y me pude entretener practicando mi inglés y con la historia. Al menos los dos primeros tomos bien valen la pena. Me enamoré de Kazuki y Tokiko.

Bueno, nada más que reportarles por aquí, porque me voy a actualizar el blog, parece que tiene una falla... en una de esas lo suprimo... definitivamente no me siento de lo más optimista, por algunos de esos milagros Blankaoru me sostiene mucho en estos días. Es gracioso que alguien que a ustedes les pueda entretener, a mi me sirva de apoyo. Es de locos. Pero es efectivo.

Un besito y hasta el próximo reporte. Pondré de mi parte para que sea menos fome que este y más alegre, se los prometo.

**Arashi Shinomori**: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegró bastante el día.

Asi que en tu escuela no permitieron las manifestaciones ni las tomas? Hum... bueno, si le ves el lado positivo, a ustedes nadie los mojó ni los maltrató y podrás tener tus maravillosas y cómodas vacaciones de invierno aunque, ahora que lo pienso, igual a veces uno se resiente de no poder participar de esas cosas. (Por eso yo fui a un par de protestas de la uni). Como habrás notado con Momoshiro ya, y más adelante en la historia, la trama está empezando a cambiar. Básicamente se quedará la misma historia pero tendrá algunos cambios... por ejemplo, creo que desarrollaré primero la parte de Satori y Aoshi con todos sus problemas y cosas y después de eso, la saga del Jinchu porque... se supone que ahora esta historia se sitúa en 1996 y para tener Jinchuu, debiera ser al menos 1998 (porque en esa fecha estaba apareciendo en las revistas de manga) asi que esa parte la retrasaré y trataré de ponerle más color para que la cuestión sea emocionante... ajajaja... Y bueno... no sé qué te podría haber contado tu madre sobre mi enfermedad (si, ya asumí que esa cuestión es crónica por culpa de unos exámenes de sangre) pero también tengo ganas de hacer una visita a tu casa. Parece que nos podemos poner de acuerdo para tus vacaciones de invierno o antes. Esta semana no puedo porque operan a mi hermano menor.

Un besito y muchas gracias por tus observaciones.

**Silvi-chan:** Hum… bueno, aún siendo mayor que ella, Ken tiene tanto que aprender sobre las relaciones de pareja, aunque al menos él es bastante sincero en sus planteamientos si bien quizá le falta un poco de tacto. Gracias por escribirme y un besito. Chau.

**Gaby-Hyatt:** Si, esta nueva versión se viene con más cambios, digamos que para darle un poco de más coherencia al asunto, porque debo admitir que el original, si bien causó furor en su momento, tiene su par de aberraciones en el argumento.

**Lilac.Kitsune:** Hola… que linda tu historia Canción para 10 años. Y créeme que valoro mucho tu opinión, quizá por eso de que mientras yo estudiaba para dibujar mejor, tú lo hacías para redactar. Pienso que asi no voy tan mal encaminada. Muchas gracias y un besito.

**Dani-chan Danish:** Jejeje… bueno, los exámenes que me hicieron revelaron lo que ya se sospechaba el médico, pero al menos, ahora se puede hacer algo al respecto. Cuando sabes que una depresión es crónica y no porque algo esté mal en tu vida, por un lado te quita un peso. Ahora sólo he de confiar en la ciencia que a veces es más segura que el mismo psicólogo.

**Kanke-chan:** Creo que se ha desarrollado mi lado más bronquero en este fic (no... creo que en "Por Siempre Mía" había más líos) pero en fin, no importa, porque la idea es que quienes lean se entretengan y nada más. Un besito, y muchas gracias por escribirme. Bye bye.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y soportarme.


	18. Lo Amo

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias a…**

kanke-chan

Arashi Shinomori

Sandy136

silvi-chan

Lilac.Kitsune

gabyhyatt

… **por reportarse en el capítulo anterior.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Acto Dieciocho.**

**_Lo Amo._**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Despertó con cierto sobresalto, notando pronto la oscuridad reinante en la habitación. La respiración rítmica de alguien a su lado le indicó que él dormía. Kaori suspiró aliviada.

Una vez más, estaba a salvo.

Se apegó al cuerpo cálido y relajado de Ken, pasando una pierna sobre las suyas y el brazo libre sobre su pecho, en tanto depositaba un beso sobre su hombro. Y esa agradable sensación de tenerlo cerca la envolvió. Se permitió recordar entonces lo que había sucedido una semana atrás, en el departamento de Umeda, ahora que estaba tranquila, que todo había pasado.

Umeda la abrazó compulsivamente. Bajó su rostro hacia el cuello de la joven para besarlo, dispuesto a todo para conseguirla pero a Kaori el asco que la embargó al imaginarse lo que vendría después, le hizo tomar la decisión.

Escapar, a cualquier precio.

De un empujón que a ella misma la sorprendió, lo apartó de sí misma. Corrió entonces a la puerta... bajo llave. Se dirigió sin saberlo en su escape, a la cocina. Umeda sonreía. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera lo detendría.

O eso pensaba.

Kaori se hizo de un cuchillo cocinero.

Sabía que físicamente no era rival para Umeda. Él era enorme y muy fuerte. Posiblemente, de intentar herirlo, no lo lograría. Y saldría ella perjudicada.

Tomó el cuchillo y colocó el filo sobre su propio estómago.

-Primero muerta a ser mujer suya. ¡Y hablo muy en serio, señor Umeda!-

Umeda no le creyó. Mujer melodramática. En vez de hacer el asunto más fácil se hacía la víctima. Umeda era muy consciente del efecto que causaba en las mujeres. No veía por qué ella debiera ser la excepción. En cuanto hubieran pasado la noche, ella ya no querría irse.

-Mírame. Soy, lejos, mejor que él, en todo sentido. ¿Por qué anhelas a ese hombre que no es para ti? No tiene familia ni tradición. En cambio yo sí... Juntos nos veríamos muy bien, Kaori, conquistaríamos el mundo, yo te daría lo que quisieras... – Umeda intentó acercarse, pero algo en los ojos de Kaori lo paralizó, dejándole helado.

-Yo pertenezco a Ken así como él es mío, señor Umeda, porque así yo lo quise. Porque él nunca me presionó a una relación... Porque lo amo tanto que la sola idea de que usted pueda tocarme me enferma... usted... en su orgullo no ha notado que yo no soy mi madre, que no tengo nada que ver con mis abuelos que me desprecian por tener un poquito de sangre indigna según ellos. Ni usted ni ellos han notado quien soy yo... Kaori Hayahama... estoy orgullosa de mi origen y de mí misma... es así como me doy y como Ken me ha tomado y aceptado... -

-A mí no me importa tu ascendencia, Kaori... quédate conmigo, ven, no seas tonta, te puedes lastimar – Umeda alargó una mano para acariciar su rostro. – Cualquier mujer estaría feliz de...-

-¡Entonces búsquese a esa cualquier otra mujer! Ken sólo me tiene a mí y no quiero que sea de otra forma... ¡No me toque!... o de aquí me saca muerta.-

-Vamos, nenita, no bromees... soy un hombre de verdad y... – Umeda notó con sorpresa que Kaori hablaba muy en serio. Parte del cuchillo ya estaba enterrado y comenzaba a salir sangre de la herida. Kaori ni pestañeaba y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-De Ken o de nadie. Soy mujer de un solo hombre y le repito que ya he hecho mi elección y no toleraré que me obligue a ser suya...-

Umeda palideció. Recién se había percatado de los fuertes sentimientos de Kaori. Y su reacción... fue idéntica a la que tuvo Kaoru veinte años atrás... aunque Kaoru no intentó matarse con un cuchillo, pero amenazó con hacerlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Malditos Kojiro y Ken. Una vez más, Umeda debía aceptar su derrota.

La sangra manaba cada vez en más abundancia. Kaori pensaba en lo triste que estaría Ken con su muerte, pero era preferible a la humillación con la que ella misma tendría que convivir.

-¡Vete de aquí¡Maldición, ya entendí, ya entendí! Pero por favor, suelta ese cuchillo... –

-Usted me trajo con engaños, no puedo confiar. Saldré de aquí con él. Y aléjese de mí.-

Umeda abrió la puerta principal. Mientras Kaori salía, él dijo.

-Si ese desgraciado te hace infeliz, lo mataré.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori afortunadamente no se encontró con Ken cuando llegó a casa. Eso le dio tiempo de hacer desaparecer la ropa manchada y dedicarse a curar su herida, que era pequeña. Pronto no se notaría. Había hecho un pequeño curso de enfermería mientras su padre estuvo enfermo para atenderlo y cuidarlo mejor, y ahora le había sido de gran utilidad. Al día siguiente vería que la inyectaran contra el tétanos. Y le inventó una buena excusa a Ken para explicar su tardanza de esa noche.

Kojiro Hayahama fue un hombre muy feliz el poco tiempo que estuvo con Kaoru Chiba. Tanta había sido su felicidad que años después de su muerte, él hizo lo posible por inculcar en su hija esos mismos sentimientos de lealtad a la pareja y el amor que Kaoru le brindó a él. Y aunque preocupado por Kaori, murió feliz porque se reencontraría, en algún lugar, con Kaoru.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba tanto en su madre. Pero a través de la conversación que tuvo con Umeda, sintió que se parecían. Ambas aceptaron a hombres que el común de la gente en Japón no. Era una lástima que hubiera terminado tan mal con Umeda. Le habría gustado hablar más sobre ella con él.

Cuando Ken llegó a casa, le pidió disculpas por no avisar que salía y le explicó la situación. La aparición de aquél hombre que en prisión juró vengarse de quienes causaron su desgracia y en cuya lista estaba Ken. Kaori temió por la seguridad de su pareja, pero él la tranquilizó que estaría bien y de paso, le pidió su casa en Tokio para Nadesico, Yuriko y su bebé en tanto Kaneda conseguía algo mejor. Kaori aceptó.

Pero en cuanto a alejarse ella de él para no correr peligro...

-Olvídalo, Ken, somos una pareja y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Gracias a la intervención de Michiru, la madre de Satori, ésta y su padre olvidaron el penoso incidente vivido debido a la mentira que Aoshi dijo a sus padres. Aoshi los invitó a conocer a su abuelo y los llevó a casa del anciano. Luego de una charla amistosa, los padres de Satori se retiraron porque debían regresar a Tokio a cuidar de sus demás hijos, dejándola a ella al cuidado del buen Momoshiro y su nieto. Con todo lo vivido, confiaban plenamente en la joven.

Poco antes del anochecer, se sirvieron te con pasteles y se inició una nueva conversación entre los tres.

-Ojalá mi hijo y mi nuera hubiesen sido como tus padres, Satori. Supongo que al final la culpa fue mía en su momento, por criar a mi hijo de modo tan estricto y además, por no haberle dado más hermanos.-

-Aoshi también es hijo único.- observó Satori.- Y no es tan estrecho de mente.-

El aludido tomó una de las manos de la joven y le besó el dorso.

-Es que Aoshi resultó ser más sensible. Como mi hijo era único, traté de inculcarle un fuerte sentido del deber y la obediencia, pensando en que sólo tenía una oportunidad de formar bien a una persona. Mi hijo es honrado y tiene muchas otras cualidades pero por el contrario, es extremadamente rígido y su mujer es parecida. Tuvieron a Aoshi y debido a sus negocios, decidieron no tener más niños y lo criaron muy estrictamente.-

-Sólo los veranos la pasaba con ellos. El resto del tiempo estaba en escuelas…- confesó Aoshi.- Y como quería valer para que ellos me tomaran en cuenta, me esforzaba mucho por ser el mejor y no defraudarlos. Por eso, cuando terminé mis estudios y volví a casa, no me opuse cuando me comprometieron para casarme. Si así ellos me aceptaban, yo estaría muy complacido en obedecerles.-

-No puedo entenderlo.- dijo Satori.- Es decir… no entiendo que hayas tenido que hacer tantas cosas para que ellos se fijaran en ti y tampoco puedo entender que hayas aceptado casarte sólo por su aprobación… tú eres muy grande e impones respeto a cualquiera. Tus papás tienen que ser algo muy serio.-

Aoshi esta vez se sonrojó con el comentario.

-Y claro que lo son. Poco antes que Aoshi se casara yo hablé con él para hacerle ver que ese no era el camino correcto para acercarse a sus padres.-

-Pero usted le enseñó eso al padre de Aoshi.-

-Si, es cierto que lo hice, pero cuando vi que hacían lo mismo a mi nieto, y cuando veía a Aoshi temeroso de una reprimenda, o angustiado por ser incapaz de rendir al máximo, me di cuenta que mis ideas eran erradas. Desde que Aoshi cumplió los diez años, intenté hacer cambiar a mi hijo de opinión con respecto a su formación y al modo de tratarlo. Como ves, no lo conseguí, Satori.-

-A mis padres sólo les intereso en la medida que yo pueda cumplir socialmente. Si me va bien en el trabajo, si me caso con alguien de mi posición o clase… ese tipo de cosas. Y a pesar de todo eso… aunque tú dices que yo soy muy grande y que impongo respeto cuando entro en algún lugar, no sé, siento que aún necesito de la aprobación de ellos. Como si así pudiera lograr que ellos me quisieran como su hijo que soy. Pero sólo me hacen ver que nunca es suficiente-

Satori miraba intrigada a Aoshi. Debía ser algo triste cargar con algo así en el corazón. Aoshi realmente era un ser muy vulnerable a pesar de su apariencia y su forma de comportarse. En esa casa, junto al señor Momoshiro, a Satori se le hacía muy fácil imaginarse el niño tímido que debió haber sido. Y por eso le dieron ganas de hacer algo por él.

-Oye, Aoshi.- dijo la joven acurrucándose contra él, sentados en el pasillo exterior de la casa.- pero tú no tienes que hacer nada más para que yo te quiera… de hecho, muchas veces me sigo preguntando por qué te fijaste en mí y me parece algo milagroso. Yo siempre te voy a querer tanto, que ni te acordarás de tus padres. Y estoy segura de que el abuelito Momoshiro también lo hará.-

Momoshiro sonrió ante la vitalidad de aquella joven, notando el brillo de emoción en los ojos de su nieto.

-Pues claro que lo haré, como siempre lo he hecho, Aoshi. Estoy seguro que con mi cariño y el de esta niña, podrás sentirte en paz.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori en su cumpleaños número veinte, el siete de Julio, recibió obsequios de muchas personas a pesar de no hacer fiesta. Satori, los padres de ella, Aoshi, Kaneda, Isamu padre... pero sin duda, el más bonito, el que más significaba para ella, fue el de Ken.

Este había terminado sus labores muy temprano y sacaba un enorme biscocho del horno cuando ella llegó a casa. Pronto lo dividió en tres capas y comenzó a rellenar con mermelada y frutas. A Kaori se le hacía agua la boca y con sus ojitos brillantes, esperaba a que él terminara para empezar a comer torta. Claro que en lo que a regalos para Kaori se refería, Ken era en exceso perfeccionista y decoró el pastel con crema, bolitas de chocolates y otros colores, metódicamente. Kaori ya sentía ganas de golpearlo y él la esquivaba y sonreía, con algo de crema manchando su flequillo.

-Pero Kaori... usted merece lo mejor, y a veces lo mejor requiere de tiempo y paciencia. Ya estoy a punto de terminar... –

Kaori tomó algo de crema del pote que Ken tenía cerca y le puso un poco en la nariz.

-Así te ves mejor.-

Ken silencioso, terminó de decorar el pastel. Kaori, que había corrido al comedor imaginando una reacción furibunda por parte de él, regresó a la cocina a pedir perdón. Se arrepintió cuando Ken observó su obra de arte por un momento, y con el pote en la mano, saltó sobre ella ágilmente. Kaori alcanzó a escapar, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Esta ofensa la pagará con crema!- repetía Ken, esgrimiendo su espátula amenazante con deliciosa crema blanca. –Inuyasha... ¡ataca!

El perro se enredó en los pies de Kaori que pronto cayó sobre el sofá, junto a Ken que se negaba a desprenderse de su cintura. Había soltado la espátula y mantenía el pote aún en su diestra.

-Quiero venganza... –dijo Ken con una voz terrorífica, antes de esparcir crema en la punta de la nariz de Kaori pero ella lejos de amilanarse le arrebató el pote de crema y se lo volteó en la cabeza. Pronto Ken no era tan pelirrojo. -¡Ahhhh, malvada mujer!-

-Je, je, je, Ken-kun… te ves tan bien así... la crema te viene..., jejejeje... –

Ken levantó la polera de Kaori y sobre su torso, movió la cabeza hasta manchar incluso su sostén.

-Guajajajajaja... soy realmente malvado... no te librarás, pequeña, del ataque mortal de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ataque de Ken Hambriento... esta técnica ultrarrápida con velocidad divina asegura la inmovilización total de la víctima... –

Kaori quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. Incluso se olvidó de respirar.

-... ahora será mi alimento... ñaca ñaca ñaca.- Ken comenzó a retirar la crema de Kaori de un modo que a él le pareció bastante apropiado. Comiéndosela. Y con su lengua, causaba muchas cosquillas a la joven sobre su piel desnuda.

-Pero Ken... déjame... ¡jajajajajaja¡Eso lo dice Makoto Shishio!... - Kaori no paraba de retorcerse y reír... y pensar que había llegado cansada del trabajo. Inuyasha festejaba a su modo... comiéndose lo que había en el pote que cayó al suelo.

-En cien años... mhmm... las ideas pueden cambiar un poco... ya sabe... mhhmm... deliciosa...- dijo Ken.

Kaori no sabía si hablaba por la crema o por ella.

En un momento Ken se detuvo y la miró intensamente a los ojos.

-Por favor... acepte ser mi novia. Sé que es algo tarde para pedírselo, pero yo no puedo esperar más tiempo.-

-Entonces… si vas a ser mi novio…- respondió ella feliz.- Quiero que me trates de "tú".-

Esa noche, entre pastel y jazmines repartidos por toda la casa, Ken aceptó su idea y le dijo que pensaba que Dios era muy benévolo con él porque le había permitido conocer la paz y la felicidad a su lado. Kaori, alegre, durmió entre sus brazos como cada noche, sin que él diera muestras de avance en el plano íntimo, sintiendo que de alguna manera algo cambiaba entre ellos, para mejor.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi jugueteaba impaciente con el chapecito en su bolsillo del pantalón. Satori salió del albergue para reunirse con él. Iban a tomar helados.

-Oye, Aoshi¿y tu abuelito no vendrá?-

-Ayer lo llamó un amigo y lo invitó a su casa. Tú sabes como es mi abuelo, le gusta recibir visitas, asi que se excusó por no acompañarnos hoy.-

Aoshi se sacó la mano del bolsillo, logrando que accidentalmente se le cayera su preciado amuleto. Satori se fijó en el objeto rojo y lo levantó del piso.

-¿Y esto?... es muy bonito.-

-Oh, eso… es… es algo que me trae suerte. Mi abuelo lo trajo para mí.-

-Hum… ¿ no es raro que tu abuelo te regale un chape?.-

Aoshi rió al sentir la mirada curiosa de su novia, mientras se guardaba nuevamente el chapecito en el pantalón.

-No, no me lo regaló. Lo guardó para mí… como ves, es una rosa roja y ahora que recuerdo, tú me regalaste rosas de ese color para la navidad del año pasado. Quizá son las rosas las que me traen suerte.-

Satori se quedó pensando en el chape de Aoshi y sintió por un momento que su mente trataba de decirle algo importante. Sin embargo, la pequeña no le prestó atención porque rato después, tuvo que escoger tres sabores de entre los cuarenta que había en aquella heladería a la que llegaron.

Al día siguiente, la joven invitó a la misma heladería a Kaori, que se había quedado sola mientras Ken revisaba unas coreografías en la productora.

-Genial, debes sentirte muy bien ahora que todo marcha entre Aoshi y tú.-

-Si, me siento muy, pero muy bien. Oh, Kaori, de verdad estoy feliz… él realmente me quiere y yo también lo quiero y su abuelo es divertido. –

-Pero y ¿qué ha pasado con lo de su familia?... ¿Aún siguen los planes de matrimonio?.-

-Aoshi y el señor Momoshiro han ido a hablar con "mis simpáticos suegros" pero ellos no los quieren recibir. En lo personal, me da lo mismo lo que hagan, porque no me casaré con Aoshi. O sea, no ahora… tú sabes que dentro de unos días ingreso a la universidad y pensamos con Aoshi en esperar un poco más para casarnos si es que todavía estamos bien, para que yo no tenga problema con mis estudios ni él con sus proyectos.-

-Bueno, amiga, yo no le veo problema a tus estudios si te casas con él. Es decir, no me imagino a Aoshi llegando y exigiéndote a gritos que le prepares la comida. Quizá el único problema real para que te cases es que eres muy joven. Aún no cumples los dieciocho.-

-Sep, tienes razón pero mejor háblame de ti y de Ken, que sólo hemos hablado de mí.-

Kaori suspiró.

-Las cosas han mejorado mucho entre nosotros…-

-¡Al fin te encuentro!-

La charla de Kaori y Satori había sido interrumpida ni más ni menos que por la mamá de Aoshi.

Satori no se molestó en levantarse de su asiento y su amiga la imitó.

-Kaori, te presento a mi muy distinguida señora suegra. ¿Cómo está?- ella no podía perdonarle a la señora el haberle dado tan poco afecto a su hijo.

-Escucha, chiquilla, déjate de payasadas.- dijo ella en tono severo. De inmediato se sentó junto a ellas en la mesita redonda. Abrió su cartera y sacó una chequera de ella.- Dime de inmediato cuánto quieres por dejar a mi hijo en paz.-

Kaori miró hacia todos lados, medio aturdida. ¿Era una broma acaso? De pronto se sintió como dentro de una mala telenovela.

-Dime, mocosa, cuánto quieres para dejar tranquilo a mi hijo.-

-Señora, qué gusto verla por aquí, yo estoy muy bien, gracias¿y su familia?- se burló Satori ante la falta de modales de la distinguida mujer.

-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, actriz de quinta. Mi hijo está comprometido con otra mujer para este 23 de Julio y es evidente que tú serías un desastre para él. Mírate, tan pequeña, sin clase… eres muy joven para él. Nuestros amigos podrían pensar que mi hijo tiene algo de pervertido…-

Kaori no soportó más y tomó a su amiga de la mano para salir de allí, al tiempo que dejaba algo de propina en la mesita. Satori se dejó arrastrar y la mujer se levantó para seguirlas. Entonces, Satori se desasió de la mano de su amiga para encarar a la mamá de Aoshi.

-Claro que su hijo está comprometido para esa fecha, señora. ¡Conmigo¿Y sabe por qué? Por que él me ama y yo también lo amo. Nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener muchos hijitos que van a ser igual a mi.-

-Piénsalo bien, mocosa.- respondió la mujer garabateando algo en el cheque que le extendió a Satori.- El cheque está en blanco. Puedes ponerle la suma que estimes conveniente.- agregó, sin inmutarse por el enfado de la jovencita ni por su falta de educación al dirigirse hacia ella.

Satori tomó el cheque y pensó en partirlo por la mitad, hasta que se le ocurrió algo mejor y garabateando algo en él, se lo entregó de vuelta a la señora.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta y junto a su mejor amiga, se fue de allí sin voltear.

La señora Miyasaki bajó la vista hacia el cheque donde leyó:

"Páguese a la señor(a) Satori Fujima la suma de: _un_ _Aoshi Miyasaki._"

-No puedo creer lo que vi.- dijo Kaori al regresar al albergue acompañando a su amiga. Ella después volvería a la casa de la mamá adoptiva de Ken.

-Bah, esa señora es así… ya es la segunda vez que tengo la desgracia de verla. La primera vino para decirme algo parecido y en ese momento no pude tratar a esa vieja como se merece porque yo estaba en maquillaje y no la conocía.-

-¿Y qué te dijo esa vez?-

-Ya sabes, que Aoshi se casaría con quien sabe quién y que yo sólo era una diversión para él. En ese momento le creí, porque es su mamá, pero ahora sé muy bien que no tengo que tomarla en cuenta.-

-Pero Satori, le dijiste a esa señora que te casarías con Aoshi.-

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?... – preguntó la joven con los ojos chispeando.

Kaori de inmediato adivinó lo que haría a continuación su amiga.

-Piénsalo bien, Satori… estás enfadada… -

-No hay nada que pensar.- la cortó esta, cuando entró Aoshi en el albergue y Satori se dirigió hacia él.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori repasó los recuerdos de lo que habían sido esas últimas semanas. Inhaló el aroma varonil de Ken aún dormido junto a ella. Su mano tocó la "K" de plata sobre el pecho y se sintió alegre de que aún la usara. Se la sacaba para cada grabación y sagradamente, era lo primero que se ponía al volver a ser Ken Nihimura.

Era fascinante tener esos momentos robados de intimidad. Kaori deslizó un dedo por el tórax de Ken, trazando círculos imaginarios sobre él. Deslizó su mano hacia el abdomen, (ya que a causa del calor él dormía solo con el pantalón del pijama), sobre su ombligo... cuando llegó a la cintura del pantalón, se detuvo, indecisa. Y regresó al pecho. Suspirando, extendió la mano abierta sobre él, palpándolo. Él era de ella. Para ella solita y este pensamiento la hizo reír quedo.

Traviesamente estiró el cuello y mordisqueó un poco el lóbulo de la oreja de él, maravillada con su sabor, retomando pronto su posición inicial como una chica buena para continuar con su exploración táctil.

Al segundo siguiente Kaori se vio acostada sobre su espalda, cuando Ken en un movimiento inesperado tomó su mano y la volvió sobre la cama, estirándose sobre ella.

-Pequeña perversa¿tienes idea de lo que me causas?-

-Je, je... Ken, yo… -

-Hace ya un rato que me torturas…-

-Sí, claro, y tú aguantando estoicamente y en silencio... –luego del susto ella tenía ganas de reír.

-Un caballero debe ser reservado.-

-Pues vaya que lo logras... Ken...-

-¿Sí?-

-Te amo.-

-Kaori... – Ken la besó en los labios y pasando una mano bajo su espalda la atrajo más hacia él, que apoyado en sus rodillas tenía el abdomen alzado para no aplastarla con su peso. El cabello negro de la joven cayó como cascada sobre la sábana blanca, contrastando y emanado ese aroma a las flores favoritas de Ken, desde que la conociera. Kaori abrazó su cuello y se arqueó hacia él, permitiéndole besar sus hombros, mordisqueándolos ligeramente.

Luego de un rato, Ken optó por la retirada, dejándola tranquila pero esa noche, Kaori no tenía ni ganas de ser dejada en paz.

-Ken... Ken... podrías... podrías... ¿continuar?-

Él se sorprendió. Usualmente, llegados a ese punto, ella se acurrucaba a su lado y se dormía. Podría ser que la receta de su padre estuviera dando resultado...

-¿Cómo?... ¿así?... – La besó apasionado en la boca, antes de contenerse un poco y terminar suavemente.

-Oh, sí... así está bien... – repuso Kaori sonriendo.

-Ahhhh, vaya, creo que estoy empezando a entender... ¿y así?- Tomándola por la cintura la sentó sobre él para besar su pecho. Según Ken, de allí provenía gran parte de su aroma floral.

Y sabía dulce.

-Estee... sí… también me gusta... mucho... –

-Mmmmhh, bien, vamos bien... – susurró ronco, al quitarle el pijama. Ken con su lengua trazó un camino similar al que ella realizó sobre él mientras se hacía el dormid... perdón, mientras dormía.

-Ken... – Kaori lo abrazó fuertemente. Estaba comenzando a olvidarse de todo excepto de él. Y Ken seguía acariciándola tan lentamente que ella sentía que bien podría apurarlo un poco, o mejor aún. Unirse a la fiesta.

Ken olvidó todas sus buenas y prudentes intenciones de un avance estratégicamente lento cuando ella se apoderó de su oreja y el cuello. A duras penas se contuvo. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Kaori, en su pecho, con la boca tomó un pezón.

Ken estaba muy alegre por la actitud de Kaori. La joven no solo ya no le temía. Ahora reía con él y le acariciaba por voluntad propia, con la seguridad de poseerlo... Kaori deseaba compartir con él esos momentos, nada comparado a lo que sucedió para el cumpleaños de Ken en que ella se quedó quieta, aguantando su avance con el convencimiento de que así le complacía... Ken se sentía tan pleno... finalmente junto a ella, iba en el camino adecuado hacia una relación que cada día se afirmaba más... su dulce princesa... nunca más palabras duras. En esas tres semanas habían tenido sus diferencias, pero Ken, aún teniendo ganas de zarandearla, contaba hasta cien de ser necesario y le hablaba en modo respetuoso hasta que Kaori comprendía o le hacía comprender a él que estaba en un error.

Porque Isamu le había dicho que nunca se fuera a dormir si antes no resolvía su diferencia con ella.

Ken atrapó la mano de Kaori que acariciaba una de sus tetillas para llevársela a la boca... con más de un mes de abstinencia, debía reconocer que estaba demasiado hambriento de ella y quería probar cada parte de su cuerpo nuevamente, para comprobar que sabía igual a como él recordaba. Pronto Ken reconoció que el sabor de Kaori, para él, había mejorado. La primera vez con ella había sido algo especial que nunca olvidaría y que estaba marcada a fuego en su memoria... pero en esta ocasión no había dudas, no había nerviosismo de no ser aceptado ni temor a no calzar en ella. De todas maneras, se dijo, cuando tuviera que entrar, lo haría con cuidado. Posiblemente el cuerpo femenino se resentiría un poco debido al tiempo transcurrido...

A decir verdad, Kaori estaba muy entretenida jugando, riendo, tocando, probando... movía su cuerpo delgado bajo el de Ken para escapar y atraparlo, besarlo o saborearlo, lo que le permitiera el poco tiempo que tenía debido a que Ken no se dejaba atacar tan fácilmente y pronto la "sometía" en una particular guerra en la que ambos salían ganando... y es que a él le costaba resistirse cuando ella intentando escapar, lo rozaba o se movía de una manera tan sensual... ella no era consciente de ese aspecto, pues con su poca experiencia, estaba convencida de que Ken le seguía el juego. En realidad, el pobrecito estaba cada vez más excitado y sus buenas intenciones de ser bueno y dejarla disfrutar el momento a su antojo se le estaban olvidando. De hecho, deseaba hacerla perder la razón, que él ya le quedaba poca, y cuando Ken decidió que ya era el momento, Kaori muy pronto no supo más de ella, salvo que le estaba rogando que no la soltara, que no se alejara, que lo amaba mucho, que lo necesitaba. Ken, cubriendo su rostro de besos comenzó a deslizarse entre sus piernas...

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – La joven asintió- Cuando yo termine, por favor, no te muevas... quisiera quedarme dormido así, dentro de ti.

A Kaori le maravilló esa dulce idea y aceptó. Cuando Ken alcanzó el clímax, se quedo quieto un momento, para acomodarse luego a descansar. Kaori lo recibió gustosa sobre su pecho, acomodando sus piernas a cada costado de él. Ken también la abrazaba y sonriendo, se quedó dormido. Ambos debían descansar ahora, porque al día siguiente irían a todo un evento.

Un matrimonio. Lástima que no fuera el propio, en fin... ya vendría...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Mientras Ken preparaba el desayuno, pensaba en Kaori y las cosas que les estaban sucediendo.

Ahora comprendía que en algún momento la paciencia que había tenido con ella cuando tan sólo eran conocidos, en algún momento se perdió. De hecho, él mismo reconocía haber cambiado.

Quizá, como le comentaba Isamu, el trabajo y el poco tiempo y espacio hacía que uno se olvidara de las cosas que consideraba "seguras".

-Es como cuando te compras una casa, ya no sientes la necesidad de preocuparte por el ahorro del dinero para tenerla. Lo mismo pasa con las relaciones de pareja, a veces sientes que ya es tuya. ¿Para qué preocuparte por mimarla?. Pero así como debes revisar tu casa y repararla, a tu pareja siempre la debes mimar, aunque no sientas deseos, porque esa es una buena base para el buen trato y para preservar el amor. -

Durante esas tres semanas, muchos fueron los encuentros casuales y luego preparados entre Ken e Isamu. Él tenía mucha experiencia que brindarle y apoyo, debido a varios cursos de superación personal, terapia de pareja y sicología que había hecho con motivo de estar al mando de un centro de rehabilitación, por lo que era importante que pudiera comprender lo más posible a los nuevos pacientes. Poco a poco Ken sentía que era un hombre muy afortunado, porque tenía dos papás: el verdadero y Kaneda.

Y una pareja maravillosa. Kaori.

Su paciencia finalmente parecía haberla sanado. Según Isamu, en conversaciones posteriores que tuvieron, la paciencia en una pareja es siempre fundamental. En realidad, en cualquier relación. Y nace fruto del amor genuino. Ken debía reconocer que en parte lo había hecho por él mismo, lo que según Isamu, era válido y lógico. Pero por otra parte, por ella. Para que no se sintiera mal, para que no pensara que lo decepcionaba, para que se tranquilizara. Y fue mejor.

Fue lo mejor.

El futuro alcanzaba a Ken. Y según él, era mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Princesa, el desayuno está listo... –

Kaori abrió los ojos y se estiró perezosamente. Cubierta sólo con la sábana, ante Ken se veía muy hermosa y sexi con el cabello enmarañado y los labios hinchados. A un lado de la cama estaba tirado el pijama rosa con el osito en el centro.

Los ojos azules se toparon con un pequeño florero con tan solo una flor lila sobre la bandeja.

-Ken, no deberías mimarme tanto... me vas a echar a perder... –

-Vamos, Kaori... no creo que trayéndote el desayuno a la cama todos los días sea echarte a perder.

-Pero ya llevas como un mes haciéndolo. Cuando no lo hagas gruñiré. –

-Y yo veré el modo de que te pongas contenta de nuevo.- Se acomodó junto a ella y mordisqueó algunas tostadas. Kaori comía en silencio. Algo le pasaba ahora. ¿Qué sería?

-Ken... estoy preocupada por Satori. Hoy se casa. Pero algo me dice que no está bien... aunque sonría todo el rato, algo no marcha... -

Ken pensó en que Kaori tenía razón. Terminó de comer, se bañó y vistió y de inmediato se despedía de Kaori.

-En cuanto salga del médico, me regreso para ir al matrimonio de tu amiga.-

-Está bien. Dejaré tu ropa lista porque tengo que ir con Satori.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Era finalmente veintitrés de Julio y como Satori se había desvelado, a las nueve de la mañana tenía un buen par de ojeras.

Se tapó la cara con las sábanas. Ese día se casaba con Aoshi Miyasaki, con el apoyo total de sus padres, del abuelo Momoshiro, de todo el mundo, menos el suyo propio y eso... eso la estaba fastidiando...

No quería levantarse. Era horrible, se sentía enferma y parecía que nadie comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo salvo Kaori, con quien habló la tarde anterior, después de las grabaciones. Kaori no sabía qué decir o aconsejarle. Finalmente recordó los consejos de Kojiro, cuando Kaori quería ser mayor para gustarle a un chico de la escuela.

-Todo tiene un tiempo, hijita. Aunque quieran apresurarte, debes ante todo seguir siendo tú y evolucionar como tú, no como te lo impongan o como más le gustes al resto. Así preservarás tu encanto.-

Satori se sentó en la cama apoyando los pies en el piso. Se había mudado a una pensión junto a sus padres, en Kyoto. Con la mirada abarcó su cuarto y entonces se topó con el maniquí y el traje de novia tradicional puesto en él. Además de la nueva rosa blanca que puntualmente Aoshi enviaba cada día para ella.

Esto, porque al conocerse, Satori le comentó en alguna ocasión que le gustaba mucho una historia llamada Candy Candy, que fue el primer manga que coleccionó en cuanto pudo, en donde un amigo nombraba "Candy Blanca" a la especie de rosas que había en los jardines, y siempre que podía, le enviaba un ramillete a Candy, la protagonista.

Aoshi.

Aoshi.

Aoshi.

Aoshi era todo lo que una mujer podía desear como hombre. Guapo, con clase y de buena familia. Atento, gentil, varonil... ah, tantos calificativos buenos para él... Satori reconocía que estaba muy enamorada de él y que incluso había perdonado la estupidez de meterla a ella en un lío que nunca antes imaginó, pero... ella se había dejado llevar por un impulso y le dijo a Aoshi que quería casarse con él sólo para fastidiar a la suegra.

En cuanto habían salido esas palabras de su boca, la joven se había arrepentido al notar el brillo de alegría en los ojos de su novio. Éste de inmediato se lo comunicó a su abuelo y entre los tres, a los padres de Satori que se pusieron bastante contentos con la idea si bien albergaban sus dudas.

El asunto se convirtió en una bola de nieve que empezó a crecer y crecer… y aunque en un par de ocasiones Satori trató de hablar con Aoshi para retractarse de "su acto impulsivo", le veía tal cara de ilusión que no podía decirle que cancelaran todo y lo dejaran para más adelante como era su plan original. Después de conocer parte de la historia de infancia de Aoshi, pensaba que ella, que había prometido quererlo y sólo darle satisfacciones, no podía rechazarlo ahora… pero realmente estaba asustada.

-Kaori, es que en verdad me siento muy joven… como dijo esa vieja aquel día… ¡parezco una niña!- dijo desesperada al mirarse al espejo.

-Satori, la apariencia es lo de menos y lo sabes. A veces he pensado que eres una chica muy confiable y madura pero, si tienes tus dudas aún, sé valiente y habla con Aoshi. Él te ama y te comprenderá. Un matrimonio es para toda la vida…-

-Pero… no puedo decepcionar a su abuelito y parece que hace unos días estuvo un poco enfermo, Kaori. ¡Oh, no te imaginas como me arrepiento de no haberte echo caso ese día y cerrar la bocota!-

-Amiga… te quiero mucho… y pase lo que pase mañana, sabes que te apoyaré ante todo.- había dicho Kaori al abrazarla antes de despedirse el día anterior.-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.-

El matrimonio era al mediodía. Satori finalmente tomó su decisión. Cuando entró su madre junto a una tía para ayudarla a prepararse, ella se dejó llevar por ellas dos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken salió de la clínica bastante preocupado. Akira lo recogió en su auto y se fueron a buscar a Misato. Kaori prefirió ir a pasar el resto de la mañana ayudando a Satori.

-Dime, Ken, qué te ha dicho el médico.

Ken suspiró...

-Tendinitis.

-Vamos, Ken, explícame qué es eso. Apuesto a que si yo te hablo así como así de mi desprendimiento de retina, tú ni me entiendes qué es.-

-Verás... desde hacía algunos días sentía molestias en mis muñecas. Se hicieron más fuertes, especialmente luego de los ensayos y grabaciones usando todos esos golpes especiales de Kenshin, además, usando esa espada que pesa por lo menos dos kilos y medio. Según el médico, mi condición física es envidiable, pero independiente de ello, hay una parte de mi cuerpo que ha sufrido mucho con los golpes de espada y esos son mis tendones.

-Vaya, vaya, amigo... ¿se supone que los tendones son como esos cablecitos que uno tiene en el brazo y que permiten que los dedos se muevan¿verdad?.-

-Sí. Con el trabajo excesivo en personas con cierta predisposición, o con las muñecas delgadas, que es mi caso, se inflaman y duelen mucho, que es lo que a mí me sucede. Con el tiempo el dolor que comienza en las muñecas pasa al codo y es cuando se hace más grave.-

-Bueno, Ken, pero eso tiene cura¿no? Puedes operarte o tomar algún medicamento... –

-No. En realidad no tiene cura. Pare evitar el dolor, se debe evitar el esfuerzo que lo produce, los medicamentos que existen para tratarlo inhiben el dolor y desinflaman un poco, pero el problema sigue allí. O sea, debo dejar la espada. Al menos la de Kenshin.-

-Pero Ken... no puedes dejar las grabaciones. De hecho, Kaneda dice que luego de esta saga se está preparando otra... –

-Ese es el problema... no puedo dejar de grabar Kenshin... -

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken se vistió con su mejor terno y pronto se reunió con Akira y Misato en el auto. Sonriendo, se despidió de Inuyasha y prometió darle en la noche un buen hueso si se portaba bien.

En tanto, Kaori junto a las tías de Satori y sus hermanos menores, partían al templo en el que se realizaría la ceremonia sintoísta. Durante la tarde sería el matrimonio civil.

Satori se veía tan bella cuando la dejó. Su piel pálida contrastando con su boca pintada de carmín y sus ojos muy abiertos... las amigas se abrazaron antes de separarse.

-No quiero decepcionar a nadie, Kaori.-

-Hagas lo que hagas, amiga, nunca me decepcionarás a mí. Confío en tu juicio. Plenamente.-

Los novios llegaron al templo juntos. Aoshi observaba a Satori sonreírle y de pronto se le encogió el corazón al mirarla. Se veía tan pequeña a su lado...

Los padres de los novios se saludaron cordialmente ya que en público los Miyasaki eran pura y refinada educación y etiqueta. Kaori, vestida con un kimono celeste, se sentó junto a Ken tan cerca como pudo de su amiga.

El sacerdote del templo les hizo algunas recomendaciones sobre el matrimonio y su importancia. Aoshi y Satori sonreían ante lo que escuchaban y estaban muy emocionados. Entonces llegó el momento en que debían firmar el acta de matrimonio, para luego recibir las bendiciones.

La firma de Aoshi era segura y bien trazada. A Satori le tembló la mano. Y se le cayó el pincel.

Y al lado de éste, una lágrima.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Aoshi quien se entristeció. Sólo esperaba que lo que tenía preparado para ella, la hiciera más feliz.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori temblaba de un modo lamentable mientras se quitaba la ropa. Observó el pijama blanco que su madre le había regalado. Era de seda con encaje, muy hermoso y fino. Pero ella ahora tenía tanto miedo... tanto. Se colocó la batita a juego sobre él, que afortunadamente era bastante decente y salió a la habitación. Aoshi la esperaba sentado en la enorme cama, con la camisa semidesabrochada, tomándose la cabeza y el cabello algo revuelto. Las rosas blancas llenaban parte de la habitación.

La jovencita quedó paralizada en el umbral de la puerta al contemplarlo. Y aunque obligó a sus piernas a moverse, éstas no le obedecieron. Finalmente Aoshi se incorporó y avanzó hacia ella.

-Ahora serás sincera conmigo, Satori. Sólo estoy yo aquí, soy tu marido y tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que te ha pasado hoy. Porque algo me dice que realmente no quieres hacer esto... –

-Aoshi... yo... yo... – su voz terminó en un hilo y Aoshi se entristeció.

-No querías casarte¿verdad?. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Los hombros de la joven se sacudían ligeramente. Aoshi la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la sentó sobre él, de un modo bastante paternal. Fue cuando toda la tensión acumulada empezó a fluír. La pequeña comenzó a llorar. Aoshi también quería llorar con ella, pero se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, a rozar su mejilla, intentando consolarla. Satori enterraba el rostro en el cuello de Aoshi y este sentía que no podía más... finalmente Satori se calmó lo suficiente y decidió que lo mejor sería hablar de una vez, ahora que comenzaba prácticamente una nueva vida.

-Perdóname, Aoshi, pero tienes razón. No quería casarme, pero... mis papás, tu abuelito, tú mismo te veías tan feliz cuando acepté... yo estaba muy presionada, Aoshi. Pero te amo...-

-Y entonces¿por qué no te querías casar?-

-Porque yo... yo... Aoshi, mírame... con este atuendo y este maquillaje que de seguro ya se ha corrido. Mírame y dime qué es lo que ves. Y mírate a ti.- Satori tomó la mano de su esposo y se dirigieron al espejo enorme de tocador. – Yo veo a una niña, Aoshi... y no es que la vea... es que me siento así... -

Aoshi paseó su vista por el rostro que aún no perdía ese toque redondo y tierno de la infancia. El cuello delgado, el escote de la bata, adivinando, bajo ésta, los jóvenes senos que posiblemente aún no estaban completamente formados. La cintura estrecha y las caderas aún delgadas, aunque redondas. En cambio él... de una estatura considerable al lado de ella, de hombros anchos, brazos fuertes... un rostro adulto... y toda una historia. El largo cabello negro de Satori, que ella acomodaba tras sus pequeñas orejas, acentuaba su modo infantil.

-Tú evolucionaste y llegaste a ser... el hombre del que estoy enamorada, pero yo, Aoshi... seguiré cambiando y quizá no sea lo que tú esperas.-

-No, no...- la abrazó Aoshi- tú aspecto puede ser infantil, pero en ningún caso tu persona. Eres una damita tan madura que a mí mismo me sorprendes, Satori. Y tan estudiosa... no dudo que seas una excelente periodista, de la que me jactaré ser esposo. No pienses que puedes decepcionarme. Y yo te veré cambiar y me alegraré de estar a tu lado.-

-Pero tengo miedo, Aoshi... me siento tan extraña estando así, contigo... mi madre hoy habló de nietos, pero yo no quiero tener hijos aún... tenía tantos planes hasta hace un año. Iría a la universidad, sería periodista y me iría a recorrer América. En cambio ahora, veo esos sueños tan lejanos... y pienso que quizá tú no me impidas realizarlos, pero... esta sociedad... posiblemente acabe con mis ideas... – un dedo de Aoshi sobre sus labios la hizo callar. Él tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

-He sido muy egoísta al forzarte a aceptar un compromiso que me salvaría de la furia y la presión de mis padres, Satori... no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, salvo que hagas lo que tú estimes conveniente... porque yo... imaginaba algo de lo que te está pasando y en contra de toda lógica hice algo estúpido, pero que posiblemente está motivada por el amor que siento por ti.-

-Aoshi... –

-Eres libre, Satori. Libre de mí. Hablé con unos amigos actores. A pesar de que la boda fue preparada por mis padres, logré intervenir en ella. Todo esto ha sido un montaje... tú sigues siendo Satori Fujima. Siento que ese es para ti, mi regalo de bodas...

-Pero... por qué, Aoshi... yo no sé qué decir... – Satori no sabía cómo reaccionar o creerle.

-En verdad, es una estrategia para que tú ganes tiempo. Por favor, no te enfades y escúchame. No es que me quiera burlar de ti o de tus padres, aunque al menos los míos sí se lo merecen... pero... dentro de dos semanas terminaremos de grabar la saga de Kyoto y tendremos vacaciones. Después de esas vacaciones, yo... viajaré al extranjero a realizar un documental sobre la historia de Alemania y el muro de Berlín... estaré cuatro meses fuera y si tú fueras mi esposa, deberías venir conmigo... Volveré para el estreno de la película que rodé a principio de año. Su edición está completa y ahora debe pasar por algunos trámites y la calificación del consejo de cine, para ver el asunto de la edad de los espectadores... En estos días conmigo, quiero que finjas ser mi esposa ante los demás y que además, me conozcas más. Si decides irte conmigo a Alemania, entonces tendrás que casarte conmigo, porque no podrás salir del país siendo menor de edad... -

Satori tenía la boca abierta y se imaginó lejos de Japón, en otro lugar... pero eran cuatro meses... las clases en la universidad empezarían muy pronto... ella perdería un semestre...

-Imagino lo que estás pensando, Satori... pensé en tu carrera y quiero que te quedes aquí, con los tuyos si así lo deseas. En ese caso... yo... no quiero cortar tus alas, mi pequeñita... así como nadie logró cortar las mías. Estudiarás periodismo y yo me alegraré de tus logros... y nos veremos a fin de año y decidirás si aún me amas... lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que te conocí libre y revoltosa y quiero que siga siendo así y que seas tú quien decida cuando y con quién casarte aunque... ese alguien no sea yo... –Aoshi movió la cabeza hacia el lado. No quería que Satori notara las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que en estos días, viviremos como un matrimonio hasta que te vayas... ?-

-Digo que si no deseas que te toque, no lo haré. No te forzaré a comportarte conmigo como mujer. Sólo deseo que seas tú misma y que conmigo siempre puedas decidir qué es lo que realmente deseas... sé que he cometido tantos errores e injusticias contigo, que creo que es lo único que puedo hacer para enmendarme... pero aún soy egoísta y deseo que compartas conmigo este mes... no te pido nada más. Permanece a mi lado este mes. Después, tú decides.-

Satori calladamente, se acostó pronto para meditar estas nuevas cosas. Aoshi en tanto, se acomodó en el sofá de la habitación. Pero por ser tan grande él, estaba incómodo.

-Aoshi, ven aquí a dormir conmigo...- dijo Satori – ven aquí, no es bueno que duermas todo torcido.-

-Pero yo... tú... –

-Una cosa es dormir y otra no dormir. Te estoy invitando a dormir, Aoshi.-

¿Y ella se sentía una niña¡Entonces él se sentía como todo un lactante!

Aoshi se estiró junto a Satori en la cama, a una distancia prudente. Estaba muy tieso... a Satori le daba la impresión de dormir con una estatua, pero eso no disminuyó su sueño. Estaba tan cansada que no quería pensar nada más. Pero en algún momento reflexionó sobre los dichos de Aoshi y la embargó la ternura por él y el agradecimiento a su consideración. Se estiró en la enorme cama y fue a darle un beso en el rostro.

El problema fue que en ese momento, Aoshi volteó la cabeza hacia ella.

Y sintió sus dulces labios sobre los propios.

Algo explotó dentro de él con el contacto y sin poderlo evitar, la rodeó con sus brazos. Y ella, no se alejaba...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin Acto Dieciocho. Diciembre 27, 2003.

Notas de autora al 20 de Agosto.

¡Hola!

Una entrega más, profundizando en Satori y Aoshi. Hum… como que pasaron hartas cosas en este capítulo entre ellos dos y me pregunto si no habrá sido mejor cortar el episodio.

Como que quedó bastante largo… trataré de editar el próximo de tal modo que quede más liviano.

Bueno, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que me costó subir este capítulo, vale la pena que sea largo porque a cada rato la página me decía que me contactara con el responsable de fanfiction para resolver el problemilla. Pero ¡subió! y eso es maravilloso.

Como notaron, Ken y Kaori están bastante bien encaminados y Satori se casó con Aoshi a pesar de tener unas muy serias dudas. Es decir, pienso que Satori no es que no quiera a Aoshi lo suficiente, sino que está muy conciente de su juventud y eso le genera dudas. Después de todo aceptó casarse por impulso! Aunque ella es muy madura, aún tiene que lidiar con su personalidad alocada a veces.

El viernes de la próxima semana se actualiza "Prisionera, acto ocho" y "Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin acto dieciocho".

Asi que hasta entonces¡¡nos leemos!


	19. Confesiones de un Alma Herida

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Acto Diecinueve.**

Confesión de un Alma Herida.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi se estiró junto a Satori en la cama, a una distancia prudente, muy tieso. A Satori le daba la impresión de dormir con una estatua pero eso no disminuyó su sueño porque estaba tan cansada que no quería pensar nada más. En algún momento reflexionó sobre los dichos de Aoshi y la embargó la ternura por él y el agradecimiento a su consideración así que estiró en la enorme cama y fue a darle un beso en el rostro.

El problema fue que en ese momento, Aoshi volteó la cabeza hacia ella.

Y sintió sus dulces labios sobre los propios.

Algo explotó dentro de él con el contacto y sin poder evitarlo, la rodeó con sus brazos. Y ella, no se alejaba… Satori se dejó besar por unos momentos y aunque pronto sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas, decidió dormir.

Aoshi escuchó un débil "Buenas noches" de los labios femeninos y a continuación vio como la joven se acomodaba a su costado, cerrando los ojos. La observó hasta que notó que dormía y se concentró en buscarle solución a la situación actual ya que a partir de ese momento debía pensar tan fríamente como pudiera. Como estaba cansado también, se recostó mejor en la cama y como si sus manos tuvieran voluntad propia, buscaron el talle delgado de Satori para encerrarla entre ellos y acercarla más, pensando en concentrar todas sus energías a futuro para demostrarle a Satori que sea el que haya sido el motivo que tuvo para casarse con él, se diera cuenta que realmente funcionaban muy bien como pareja y que él no interferiría en su vida. Tenía que planear una muy buena estrategia para eso y si todo resulta bien su trofeo sería el que Satori por voluntad propia, quisiera quedarse con él.

Por el momento era maravilloso tenerla así, calmada... respirando sobre su pecho desnudo, absteniéndose de tocarla porque él ya había sido demasiado ruin con ella en esas semanas y la había engañado deliberadamente…

Después de todo, acordó con Momoshiro que éste fingiría algún problema cardiaco en cuanto notó que Satori tenía alguna duda con respecto a su matrimonio. Aoshi, por tenerla, no había dudado en usar chantaje emocional con ella, sabiendo de antemano que muchas mujeres son susceptibles a ese tipo de cosas, por lo que se hizo un poco la víctima y exageró su emoción con respecto al compromiso cada vez que ella le tocaba el tema. Había actuado mal, como un crío.

Pero, como se había repetido tantas veces a lo largo de esas semanas, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Y por Dios que él estaba enamorado de esa muchacha.

Al menos ya había conseguido tener a Satori de tiempo completo con él, por lo que ahora se comportaría como el caballero que siempre debió ser aunque se estuviera muriendo de las ganas por acariciarla y hacer el amor con ella.

Compartirían un mes... sólo un mes... debería aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiera.

Un mes.

En un mes, podrían pasar tantas cosas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Megumi junto a Kaoru refrescaban sus piernas sentadas en una tarima sobre el río. Megumi ya había tomado una decisión al darse cuenta que Kenshin había hecho evidente su opción...

-¡Corten!.

-Pero qué sucedió – exigió saber Misato. Estaba diciendo bien y claramente su parlamento y Kaori le prestaba atención... ¿qué podía estar saliendo mal?.

-Disculpa, pero... te ves demasiado pálida, Misato. Debemos retocar tu maquillaje.

Claro, con el embarazo y la leve anemia, Misato estaba más pálida de lo normal. Un camarógrafo trajo algo de refresco a Kaori quien se lo pidió. Mientras la maquilladora maniobraba en el rostro de Misato, ésta decidió decirle algo a su compañera.

-Ayer, durante las grabaciones... noté algo que me dejó choqueada... yo pensaba que la cicatriz en la espalda de Kenshin era maquillaje, pero... era real... ¿cómo se la hizo¿ Lo sabes? La marca se veía muy profunda... –

Kaori se sobresaltó al recordar la historia de la cicatriz de Ken.

-Oh, eso... es una historia lamentable, un hombre trató de matarlo porque Ken ayudó a escapar de él a una mujer con su hija, y se la hizo con una botella rota... Ken tenía como diecisiete años más o menos... –

-Pero qué terrible, Kaori... supongo que está en la cárcel... ese es un sujeto peligroso.-

Kaori bajó la vista. Ese hombre sin rostro últimamente atormentaba sus sueños.

-Salió hace como un mes y lo anda buscando. Ken dice que debe estar preparado porque sabe que dará con él en cualquier momento, aunque hasta ahora no nos ha molestado, pero ha amenazado a familiares de Ken.-

-Espero que ese tipo solo se quede en amenazas... Ken es muy bueno y tú... debes apoyarlo mucho y quererlo, porque se ve que ha sufrido mucho en la vida¿no?

-Si.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Hiko se encontró con Kenshin en el cementerio de Kyoto. El pelirrojo se encontraba recogido frente a la tumba de alguien. Y pronto, en sus recuerdos, se palpó la cicatriz.

Umeda pensó pícaramente en darle un puntapié, pero era la sexta repetición de la escena y no le apetecía hacer otra.

Ken estaba preocupado por algo Había recibido una extraña llamada en su celular, de una mujer preguntando por otra persona... pero esa voz lo perturbó porque era muy similar a la de su primera novia y Ken se sorprendió por recordarla tan claramente a pesar de los diez años transcurridos. Una serie de emociones lo embargaron y por ello no se concentraba mucho en el diálogo. Por otra parte, Kaori nada sabía de esa parte de su vida.

Esta falta de concentración a Umeda ya lo tenía bien fastidiado. Eso le pasaba por actuar con gente de quinta categoría... ¿y ese sujeto decía que haría feliz a su dulce Kaori? Pero bueno, Kaori también era la tonta que no se fijaba que junto a él tenía un futuro más espléndido que con el enano.

La escena finalmente resultó y al retirarse, Ken salió del cementerio siguiendo al resto del equipo mirando las lápidas distraídamente hasta que una cabeza cobriza llamó su atención.

-Isamu... – murmuró al reconocer a su padre unas hileras más allá. Kaneda decidió acompañarlo.

-Hola, Ken... ¿grabando?... –

-Acabamos de terminar... mira, te presento a Kaneda Kuro. El director de la serie... el hombre que más aprecio. El que cuidó de mí todo este tiempo.-

Kaneda y Kawada se saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Mucho gusto. Es un placer conocer al hombre que supo guiar mejor que nadie a Ken. –dijo Isamu.

-El gusto es mío.-

-Isamu¿a quién visita? – preguntó Ken.

-Míralo tú mismo. –

Ken, aún caracterizado como Kenshin, se inclinó sobre la lápida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al leer el nombre.

-Mamá... yo... nunca he venido... ni a su entierro. –

-Ken, si quieres recogerte un momento, te espero- dijo Kaneda, conciente de que este momento era muy especial para él.

-Pero ni siquiera tengo incienso... no sé qué decirle, y sin embargo yo... –

Isamu le pasó algunas varitas aromáticas.

-Vamos, que yo he llegado recién... oremos juntos por ella. Sé que nos está cuidando, en especial a ti, que siempre te amó más que a su vida... –

Kaneda decidió dejarlos solos, pero Ken, que ya estaba arrodillado en el piso, tiró de su pantalón.

-Quédese, Kaneda. Usted tiene todo el derecho de estar junto a mí.-

Ken e Isamu oraban tranquilos. Ken, especialmente, tenía mucho que decirle a su mamá. Prometió regresar dentro de algunos días con Kaori. Luego se incorporó y ayudó a Isamu a hacer lo mismo. Pronto los tres hombres caminaban hacia la salida.

-¿Y cómo te sientes ahora, Ken?-.Isamu finalmente se había adaptado al nombre nuevo de su hijo.

-Uf... son tantas emociones... hace años que no pensaba en esto. Ha sido repentino y... reconfortante a la vez. Y pensar que en la escena que grabamos hoy, Kenshin también visita una tumba por primera vez en muchos años... claro que a mi mamá no la visito desde su muerte... no me dejaron venir al entierro, estaba muy chico.-

-Entonces, Ken, eras muy impresionable. Tu madre me pidió que no te llevara porque no ibas a poder dormir por la noche... –

Kaneda observó a Ken. Antes, no se le podía ni mencionar a Kawada ni parte de su pasado. Ahora lo conversaban como un tema natural aunque se adivinaba bajo su conversación, que aún tenían mucho que subsanar de su relación, mucho que conversar, que reconstruir... Kaneda se imaginaba que Ken e Isamu estaban separados por un río. Podían verse a lo lejos e intentaban poner piedritas y ladrillos en un puente que los uniría. Kaneda se sintió muy contento por Ken y sabía que Kawada era un hombre en el que se podía confiar y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que su trabajo con Ken había concluido.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori se miró por última vez al espejo caracterizada como Misao antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa. Había grabado su última escena como la joven y revoltosa ninja. Dos golpecitos a la puerta le anunciaron la llegada de su "esposo".

-¿te falta mucho?-

-No, Aoshi... solo debo quitarme estas ropas y me reúno contigo en un momento.-

-Te espero afuera, en el auto. -

Habían acabado las escenas exteriores en Kyoto y era tiempo de regresar a la capital, donde los esperaba la vida -en apariencia- de un matrimonio de recién casados. Después, se irían de viaje de luna de miel, que aún no habían tenido a causa del trabajo. Por otra parte, Aoshi le había informado hacía unos días que su viaje tendría que ser postergado durante unas semanas, por lo que viajarían a mediados de Octubre y ella tenía más plazo para decidir si acompañarlo o no.

Satori se acercó al espejo para contemplarse.

Estaba mirando a otra persona... sentía que de alguna manera tenía que despedirse de ella, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a hablarle a su propia imagen.

-Misao Makimashi, te extrañaré tanto... aunque ya no tendré que usar estas vendas para aminorar mi busto. ¡Tú si que eras una chica plana!... no sé qué te depare el destino en la historia, pero el mío es bastante incierto¿sabes?... tú amaste mucho y seguiste a tu señor Aoshi, pero yo... a pesar de que amo al mío, no sé si esté dispuesta a seguirlo... -

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Gohei hacía su maleta con cierta tristeza. Se lo había pasado tan bien interpretando a Shishio y le daba mucha pena que se haya muerto... además, era genial hacer esas escenas de las explosiones, aunque tardaron una semana sólo con el combate entre Shishio y Kenshin. Las vendas de Shishio le limitaban mucho los movimientos y debía cambiarse a cada rato, porque con el calor... sudaba mucho y se notaba la humedad bajo su brazo. Al menos Ken se había llevado mejor esa parte, porque como su ropa estaba destrozada, tenía mucha más ventilación, aunque aún temblaba de solo pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido…

En una escena donde Shishio hace explotar a Kenshin, Ken saltó hacia atrás cuando la pólvora debía estallar sobre él, pero cayó mal… uf... el pobre de Ken se quedó botado un buen rato y reaccionó a la media hora. Después de eso hubo una carrera hacia el hospital y luego los insultos de Kaori que quería golpear al pobrecito de Gohei por hacerle daño a su Ken, aunque nada de culpa tenía.

Pero luego todo se aclaró y todos tan amigos como siempre¿no?

Hablando de la reina de Roma...

Toc toc...

-Señor Gohei... estamos listos... salimos en media hora.-

-Gracias, Hayahama.-

No todo había sido tan malo. Aiko (Yumi) salía del cuarto de baño, lista para partir... a conocer Tokio para comenzar a realizar las escenas interiores, junto a Gohei...

Porque sin importar la apariencia de un hombre, si éste es de verdad, la mujer siempre irá hacia él¿no? Gohei no era un tipo atractivo pero era un actor sumamente carismático.

Ken miró divertido a Gohei y Aiko subir al enorme vehículo que los llevaría a la estación de trenes. Había muchas parejas formadas dentro del elenco de Rurouni Kenshin... y de momento la prensa estaba más interesada en perseguir al elenco de otra serie famosa, que hacía estragos donde se presentaran, que en ellos, así que los dejaban bien en paz. A Ken no le interesaba aparecer en revistas con su vida privada expuesta. Hasta el momento, le había tocado dar una entrevista relacionada a sus proyectos y a su noviazgo con Kaori y después de eso, guardó silencio cuando consideró que las preguntas se estaban saliendo de tema.

Kaori sentada más adelante del minibús, conversaba animadamente con Misato. Ken tomó su bolso de mano y se cercioró de llevar algo que estudiaría pronto en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Sentía que ya estaba listo. Abrió el bolso y lo vió.

La carpeta azul que le diera Isamu, las cartas, los diagnósticos... Isamu se había convertido en su amigo. Era tiempo ya de que su relación pudiera progresar un poco más...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

En Tokio aún había muchas escenas de interior por filmar. Habían aprovechado el buen clima en Kyoto para todos los exteriores ya que según la historia, la trama se desarrollaba en la temporada Mayo-Junio más o menos (aunque grabaron hasta julio) y de regreso en Tokio, Agosto pasó rápidamente para el elenco.

Los guiones eran adaptados prontamente para terminar con la tanda de capítulos que la televisora Fuji había adquirido a la productora y aunque a la fecha recién estaba empezando la saga de Kyoto en la televisión, en la vida real estaba a punto de ser terminada de grabar. Los actores trabajaban a un ritmo enloquecedor hasta que un día llegó Kaneda enfurecido después de hablar con los directivos de la compañía y se encerró en su despacho.

Kaori necesitaba pedirle consejo sobre una escena y de pronto se vio en la oficina con él, tratando de calmarlo y dándole agua.

-¡Es que esto es un tremendo atropello! Una falta de respeto. ¡Debieron habernos avisado antes, pero claro, como el dinero manda!-

-Señor Kaneda, pero ¿qué le dijeron?- quiso saber la joven al enterarse más o menos de dónde venía su director.

-Hicimos todo el trabajo, me los llevé a Kyoto no sé cuantas semanas ¡para nada!-

-No comprendo…-

-Ahora entenderás.- dijo Kuro Kaneda con la voz temblorosa, tratando de calmarse.- Luché mucho por este proyecto, me gustaba la historia y prometí hacer lo que fuera para sacarlo adelante y hacer algo de calidad. Pero desde el comienzo todo se empezó a podrir. Primero, no había presupuesto para… no te ofendas, pero no había presupuesto para contratar actrices profesionales. Por eso se inventó lo del cásting donde apareciste, esa fue la verdadera razón, ya que tu sueldo corresponde al tercio del de una actriz profesional y eso que tienes el co-protagónico. Después, me dicen que tenemos que entregar la serie completa a más tardar en Octubre. ¡66 CAPÍTULOS!... según ellos, para emitirla diariamente desde Agosto y después de apurarnos tanto, de amenazarme con quitarme presupuesto si me retraso, me informan que hace dos meses llegó un memorando informando que la serie se emitiría semanalmente por un asunto de sintonía, siguiendo los días miércoles como hasta ahora… ¿Entiendes? Lo que grabamos hoy, se verá más o menos… ¡a finales de Marzo del próximo año!-

-Pero al menos ya está terminado el trabajo, señor Kaneda.- empezó Kaori tímidamente.

-Pero… está bien que ya todo está terminado, pero me dijeron que no me avisaron para terminar de sacar el proyecto de una vez y vendérselo todo a Fuji aprovechando que la serie está llegando a su apogeo y que la comprarían a ojos cerrados sin fijarse en el trabajo realizado en ella. En el fondo… no confiaban en mi dirección… ni en mi equipo. Por eso se apuraron tanto en venderla¡sabiendo que ellos no la examinarían!.-

Kaori se quedó en silencio viendo como Kaneda apretaba los puños. Se sentía muy decepcionado.

-Yo pienso.- empezó la joven, tratando de animarlo.- que usted no se puede dejar derrotar por eso. Aún le queda acabar con la edición de los capítulos y sé que en gran medida la edición determina la calidad final de una cinta. Quizá si usted pone lo mejor de sí en ello, ellos noten lo que es capaz de hacer y le tengan más respeto a futuro.-

Kaneda, durante la noche, meditó en las palabras de la joven y dos días después regresó a los estudios de grabación para terminar los capítulos que faltaban e iniciar la postproducción de las cintas, que ya le quedaban pocas.

Grabaron las últimas cuatro historias, como la del regreso a casa y las luciérnagas de los deseos, la del doble de Yahiko y la del perro Notaro... alguien pensó seriamente en utilizar a Inuyasha para hacer de Notaro, pero a él realmente la fama no le interesaba y en el guión no aparecía ninguna perrita. Claro que saltar sobre Sanosuke era divertido, pero... Inuyasha era demasiado grande y el pobre Akira se la pasaba en el suelo mientras el perro saltaba sobre él. Akira se daba la media vuelta como podía y lo maldecía y Kaori corría a defender a su mascota. Entonces Inuyasha saltaba sobre su falda y se instalaba cómodamente sobre ella y había que soportar los alegatos de Ken porque se ponía celoso del perro. Como esto se repitió durante tres días de grabaciones, Kaneda optó por su salud mental y buscó un perro amaestrado y sumiso. Y resultó.

Pero el capítulo del anillo y la noche de compromiso...

Cuando a Kaori le pasaron el famoso anillo, se puso muy nerviosa. Oro con una amatista... ups, era muy caro y ella temía perderlo, pero uno de los asistentes la tranquilizó.

-Es una imitación, es un anillo de utilería... tenemos presupuesto, pero nunca para tanto... –

Esto relajó considerablemente a Kaori y el capítulo salió en dos días, todo un récord... Kaori tenía la ilusión de que el guión se relajara y hubiera una escena de buen beso entre Kenshin y Kaoru, pero se desilusionó al leerlo y enterarse que todo era un malentendido en ese capitulo... buuu.

Cuando terminó la grabación, con Kenshin tirado sobre alguna pared destrozada y Kaoru comiendo apuradamente por sentirse fea... les anunciaron que ese capítulo era el último de la temporada y que ha vuelta de vacaciones grabarían una película y seguirían con la serie por lo bien que les había ido.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, y Kaori aún sostenía un ramo de jazmines que Kenshin le había regalado para hacer las pases, Ken le quitó el ramo y le puso en la mano el famoso anillito.

-¿Te casarías conmigo...?-

Los asistentes sabían de la sorpresa. Kaneda también y no se quería perder detalle.

-Oye, no me hagas bromas... sé perfectamente que esto es plástico pintado... –

-Oh, diablos... me descubriste, aunque... no creo que se pueda grabar en el plástico tu nombre¿o sí?

Kaori abrió enormes ojos cuando se dio cuenta que si era oro... y era para ella.

-Entonces... ¿serás mi esposa?-

Los asistentes salieron discretamente del estudio usado como "Akabeko"... cuando Kaori saltó a los brazos de Ken dándole el sí por respuesta. Pronto ellos estaban besándose mucho.

Era el final más feliz para una serie.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori se levantó de puntillas durante la noche y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía sed y se le antojaba un vaso de leche. La versión de Ken sobre la noche de Tanabata le había gustado mucho... ¡Sería su esposa a fin de año! No podía esperar. Ya estaban en Septiembre… sería cosa de tres meses.

Era maravilloso estar en su propia casa, con su pareja durmiendo tranquilo en alguna habitación y su mascota guardiana recostada en el jardín, cerca de la puerta de entrada donde ella le había puesto un cojín. Ken había ido por la tarde al centro de chicos en riesgo social a saludarlos después de tanto tiempo fuera. Dio algunas lecciones y cuando regresó a casa, Kaori lo esperaba con un ungüento especial para brindarle calor a sus doloridos tendones. Habían quedado muy dañados después de grabar las escenas de combates y Ken debía usar muñequeras y vendas para agregar resistencia a sus muñecas y codos y que hicieran menos esfuerzos y soportar mejor el trabajo. Luego de que la joven le diera algunos masajes, se prepararon para descansar. Pero a las dos de la mañana, la joven se levantó con un fuerte antojo de leche.

Kaori observó la imagen de sus padres sonreírle desde una fotografía en la pared y se sintió muy tranquila mientras bebía de su vaso. Aún faltaba trasladar algunos muebles desde el departamento de Ken hasta la casa. Yuriko y Nadesico estaban instaladas en casa de Kaneda y al día siguiente llegaba el esposo de Yuriko desde Estados Unidos, así que regresarían pronto a Kyoto y afortunadamente, el ex esposo de Nadesico no las había vuelto a molestar.

Asi que ella tendría estos días junto a su Ken para descansar y para animarlo porque se notaba algo extraño aunque podía ser normal con todos los problemas. Tal vez por eso mismo se sentía algo inquieta. Tenía un raro presentimiento.

-Nah, tonterías... – se dijo, en tanto acababa su leche.

Ken se movió en el futón, estirando un brazo para palpar aquel cuerpo suave que se amoldaba tan bien al suyo para dormir y que le brindaba una enorme seguridad, notando que no estaba. Tormentosos recuerdos le asaltaron de pronto y de un salto se puso en pie, llamándola desesperado, saliendo frenético de la habitación y elevando el tono de sus llamados hasta convertirse en verdaderos gritos.

-¡Kaori!... ¡Kaori!... –

Kaori se asomó a la puerta de la cocina, curiosa... Ken no solía gritar, salvo que estuviera perturbado. Iba a hablar para darle su ubicación cuando él apareció ante ella.

La joven descalza vestía la parte de arriba del pijama de Ken y aún con el vaso en la mano, le preguntó a Ken qué le sucedía pero éste la abrazó repentinamente. Kaori notó que tenía los ojos húmedos.

-No me vuelvas a dejar solo... no lo soportaría... –

-Pero Ken... ¿de qué hablas? Nunca te dejaré solo... tenía un poco de hambre, por eso me levanté... Ken... ¿qué te pasa?... –

Ken la observó durante unos momentos, antes de besarla.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Entonces... estos son los pasos a seguir. Escuchen atentamente... – decía el sujeto a sus "compañeros". Extendió algunos mapas de Tokio y Kyoto y dio las instrucciones necesarias para los ataques y el estilo que tendrían, así como las fechas y horas. – De este modo será acorralado y pagará todo el daño que ha hecho ese malnacido que realmente no merece descanso. Posiblemente gana un buen sueldo y la gente lo quiere... claro, no saben los crímenes que ha cometido. El muy maldito además ya tiene una mujer joven y hermosa... ¿Creen que lo merece? Mientras nosotros, por su culpa, hemos perdido lo que nos era más querido... no... Ken Nihimura pagará todo lo que nos ha causado. Probará el sabor de la venganza... de nuestra venganza... –

Aoi, el ex esposo de Nadesico, estaba entre los presentes. Miraba al líder del grupo, un sujeto misterioso y extraño. Junto a él había tres personas más, dispuestas a acabar con ese indigno de Nihimura.

Geni era un tipo extraño, vestido de negro, que usaba una capucha, como esas que usan en halloween los chicos, con un esqueleto pintado en la cara. Era un sujeto que no hablaba demasiado y que con cabezaditas daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo con los planes del líder del grupo, Eishi, quien los había contactado a todos los allí presentes. Aoi desconocía los motivos de estos dos sujetos para querer echarse al maldito cabeza roja, pero tenía más claros los motivos de Hisashi... Ken lo había descubierto como consumidor de drogas y por ello lo habían bajado a una categoría muy inferior en su trabajo.

Otoba tenía también sus motivos. De una edad muy similar a la de Aoi, su ira se dirigía hacia Ken porque varios años atrás había deslumbrado a los directivos de la productora con sus habilidades, por lo que su maestro de kendo fue despedido para contratar al joven pelirrojo. El maestro de kendo no pudo reponerse por sentirse viejo e inservible y la depresión que ello le causó lo debilitó hasta el extremo de la muerte.

Todos tenían algo contra él y se habían encontrado por azar del destino, si se quiere decir. Aoi estaba contento... tenía dinero, un plan de acción bastante bueno y vengaría las humillaciones sufridas en la cárcel. Si, Nihimura pagaría...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori se apresuró en recoger los restos del vaso que se le cayó de las manos cuando Ken la besó tan inesperadamente. Pero Ken no le permitió moverse.

-Ken... amor... déjame... mañana puedes cortarte tú mismo si no lo recojo ahora.-

Ken no la soltaba... por Dios, cuando Kaori pensaba que todos sus problemas habían terminado, algo pasaba con Ken, que la sostenía fuertemente del codo.

-Ven conmigo, Kaori... por favor-

-Sí, amor, pero en cuanto recoja esto- Kaori se agachó y recogió los fragmentos de vidrio, pero se cortó parte de la palma de la mano cuando retiró lo último y lo tiró al tarrito para basura. Ken la tomó de la muñeca y la levantó hacia él. Colocó la palma sangrante sobre su pecho, retirándolo pronto para ver la marca. Y lamió la sangre que aún quedaba en la herida. Kaori lo miraba sin atinar a reaccionar. –Ken... –

Ken la besó nuevamente, sin soltarla, colocando a la joven contra la pared, y aunque su avance era mucho más violento que otras veces, Kaori reconoció que una parte de ella estaba excitándose rápida y fuertemente, tanto así que su respiración se volvió entrecortada en tanto respondía con la misma intensidad a Ken, enredando los dedos en su cabello rojizo, sintiendo su boca apoderándose de su cuello y su mano libre quitándole la camisa y acariciando su pecho. Ken esta vez sentía una urgencia extrema de hacer suya una vez más a esa mujer que lo tenía marcado con su sangre, la mujer a la que él pertenecía, a la que él siempre deseaba retener. Y en esa urgencia no estaba contemplado el tiempo para las caricias y la suavidad de otras veces, sino algo más instintivo, casi animal que brotaba de cada poro de la piel de ese hombre. No palabras tiernas, ella ya no podía asustarse con él... Ni Ken entendía lo que le pasaba, pero era demasiado fuerte para ir en contra de ello. Y Kaori, en tanto, se entregaba sin reclamos ni pudores. Sin preguntas.

Ken con una rodilla separó sus piernas, tomando una de ellas y colocándola a la altura de su cintura, mientras con su torso apretaba más a Kaori contra la pared dura... la joven esperaba que su frágil esqueleto resistiera la presión ejercida contra ella y no podía creer que estaba teniendo sexo en su cocina... pero había que reconocer que el sexo impulsivo era divertido y más con su persona amada.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¿Ahora me dirás qué fue eso?-

Ken miraba el techo mientras Kaori, apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, recostados ambos en el futón, tranquilos. Kaori tenía su mano vendada y él suspiraba.

-Kaori... tengo tantos fantasmas que me persiguen... me pregunto si alguna vez me dejarán en paz... –

-¿De qué hablas, amor?-

Ken se volvió hacia ella, abrazándola suavemente, envolviéndola posesivamente.

Lo mejor sería que Kaori conociera la historia de una vez. Completa.

-Ahh, mi dulce Kaori... me pregunto si serás feliz conmigo.-

-Claro que lo soy, tonto... –

-Pero antes de mí no ha habido nadie más... quizá en el futuro esa falta de experiencia te haga sentir que había mejores posibilidades que yo. Y más acordes a tu edad.-

-Ken, realmente, no me interesa experimentar con nadie lo que tengo contigo, de verdad... –

-Kaori, necesito contarte algo... es algo mío... quizá explique en parte mi urgencia de esta noche.-

-Ken, no tienes que explicarte ante mí, yo... –

-Es que siento que es necesario, Kaori.-

-Te escucho.-

Ken tomó aire. Sería una larga velada¿no?.

-Estaba soñando con que era diez años más joven... vi en el sueño a antiguos compañeros de universidad, a mis profesores... es un sueño recurrente que tengo siempre, solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no aparecía "ella". Creo que eso me perturbó.

-¿Ella?-

-Sí, amor. Ella. Yuki Fukuda. Mi antigua novia.-

-¿La que te dejó?-

-Sí.

-Te hizo mucho daño¿verdad?-

-No te imaginas cuanto... afortunadamente estaba Kaneda para apoyarme en todo momento.

-¿Realmente quieres hablar de eso? Si quieres lo conversamos otro día... –

-No, no, mi amor... ahora... creo que es mejor ahora.-

-Está bien, Ken. – Kaori se incorporó un poco para besarlo y regresar a su posición junto a él.

-Verás... yo cursaba el segundo año de Pedagogía en Educación Física cuando la conocí. Ella era una chica de primer año y entonces teníamos la costumbre de "apadrinar" a los de primero, y así, cuando tenían dudas con las materias o tareas, nosotros les ayudábamos en lo que pudiéramos. Naturalmente las chicas que escogieron padrino primero se quedaron con mis compañeros más apuestos, pero como Yuki llegó tarde ese día, tuvo que contentarse conmigo...-

La joven sintió en el tono de voz de Ken que éste ya no se sentía poco atractivo como antes. Un punto a favor, Kaori.

-Recién cuando ella cursaba el tercer año y yo el cuarto, comenzó a acercarse más a mí. Nos pasábamos las horas en el gimnasio o en la biblioteca... Yuki era bellísima y yo... bueno, nunca creí que pudiera verme más que como un buen amigo. Pero el asunto es que un día me besó y me dijo que me quería... a mí nunca alguna chica me había dicho palabras similares, aunque en la universidad era muy popular por ser el número uno del equipo de kendo y había algunas que me buscaban para sentirse importantes, pero... cuando sus amigas no las estaban mirando se alejaban de mí. Yuki era diferente, demostraba un real interés en estar conmigo y por eso yo también me enamoré.-

"En esos días yo vivía con Kaneda y su esposa... ellos pronto notaron los cambios en mí, decían que estaba más alegre, más luminoso... ya no me atormentaba tanto con mi pasado, por eso me pidieron que llevara a Yuki para que la conocieran. Incluso mamá Nadesico vino desde Kyoto para conocerla, Yuriko tampoco quiso perderse el conocer a Yuki para aprobarla como cuñada. Nadesico me decía que la vida me estaba pagando todo el daño que sufrí y yo me esmeré en aprender a cocinar para sorprender a Yuki cuando la invitaba a comer los fines de semana. – Ken sonrió ante un recuerdo- ¿Sabe, Kaori? Al principio yo quemaba todo lo que cocinaba."

-Pues has progresado mucho- comentó Kaori.- cocinas muy bien... así que a Yuki le debo que seas tan buen chef –

Kaori conocía muy poco de esa parte de la vida de su Ken así que escuchaba atentamente su relato. De cuando en cuando besaba su mejilla para demostrarle su interés y comprensión.

-Es parte de lo que soy. Debes saberlo, Kaori.

-Yuki fue a nuestra casa y pronto la familia de Kaneda la aceptó... bueno, mi familia... –corrigió Ken.- aunque me repetían constantemente que no debíamos bajar nuestro rendimiento en la escuela. Yo lo comencé a subir, para demostrarle a Yuki que era digno de ella. Le preguntaba que cuándo conocería a sus padres y ella contestaba que en vacaciones vendrían a visitarla, pero jamás me mencionó en qué región vivían.

"Así pasó medio año. Yuki un día rescató a un pastor alemán y decidió cuidarlo ella, pero en la residencia para señoritas donde se alojaba no se lo permitieron. Eso motivó una decisión que yo estaba tomando desde antes de conocerla. Buscarme un lugar para vivir. Fue así como di con mi departamento actual, (el que dejé hace poco para venirme aquí) y la invité a vivir conmigo. La señora de entonces era muy amable y destinó una habitación que jamás nadie usaba para que durmiera allí nuestra mascota. Pero resultó que era perrita que estaba preñada y tuvo cinco cachorritos. Uno de ellos es el papá de Inuyasha, que se murió poco antes de que yo te conociera. Inuyasha tiene cuatro años."-

Kaori pensó en Inuyasha. El saber que Inuyasha era un recuerdo de Yuki, no le molestó. En realidad, no tenía por qué. El perro era muy lindo y valía por sí mismo. Incluso Ken reconoció que en muy raras ocasiones recordaba que por culpa de Yuki él ahora debía cargar con el perro, que resultó ser vital para él con lo que pasó después.

-Bueno, con Yuki vivíamos muy bien... yo trabajaba en lo que podía y Kaneda me daba dinero, así que yo podía mantenerme sin mayor problema. Yuki era muy recatada en el plano íntimo y yo pensaba esperar hasta casarnos para tocarla. Dormíamos en cuartos separados y nuestra relación iba muy bien. Cuando ella se quedaba afuera estudiando con sus amigas, yo no me molestaba, pero cuando era yo el que debía ausentarse ella se enfadaba mucho. Un día, conversamos sobre nuestro futuro y ella me dijo que yo hablaba muy poco de mí y que quería conocerme más. Yo le inventé una historia... un chico adoptado desde muy niño y nada más. –

"Cuando se lo conté a Kaneda, se enfadó conmigo..."-

"-Ken, escúchame... no debes avergonzarte de tu origen o de quien eres. Es cierto que no le puedes contar tu pasado a todo el mundo pero a esa mujer, que es tu pareja, que quizá te acompañe el resto de tu vida, debieras decírselo completo sin omitir nada ni agregar nada. Ella debe comprender que ahora te estás superando y que habrá momentos en que necesitarás que te apoyen...-"

-Y así lo hice y me pasé el siguiente año maldiciendo a Kaneda. Después de los exámenes finales decidí decírselo todo. Y le conté lo que alguna vez te dije a ti, el día de Año Nuevo. –

Ken cerró los ojos recordando las diferentes reacciones de Kaori y Yuki después que él hiciera su confesión. Kaori después de un rato habló de darle oportunidades mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y reafirmaba su opción de seguir con él. Yuki, por su parte...

"-Estás mintiendo... no es cierto... tu padre es ese señor Kaneda que te adoptó y tú siempre has sido bueno... –"

"-No, Yuki, no... antes cometí errores estúpidos, pero ya no... me estoy superando, créeme, tú me has visto durante un año, has vivido conmigo y has estado casi todo el día junto a mí. Si yo hubiera recaído, habrías sido la primera en saberlo pero no lo he hecho porque te amo y quiero casarme contigo... ser un digno esposo tuyo para que tu familia me acepte... –"

"-No, Ken, no puede ser así... yo no puedo estar con un hombre así... es que no entiendes... te drogaste, robaste... incluso mataste."

"-No, no, fue un accidente, te lo juro por Dios que yo no tenía esa intención esa noche, Yuki... por favor, créeme... escucha... te estoy contando esto porque yo..."

"-No lo digas, Ken... no lo menciones... yo no puedo amar a alguien así..."

Ken estaba desesperado y al borde del llanto. Él esperaba que ella lo acogiera. Siempre que él le preguntaba qué haría ella si supiera algo malo de él, Yuki decía que le concedería el beneficio de la duda y le daría otra oportunidad, que lo escucharía... pero rompió su promesa... todas las que había hecho.

Yuki, en tanto, miraba a Ken como si fuera un ser de otro mundo.

-Lo siento, Ken... es lamentable tu historia y lo que me cuentas, pero debemos terminar.

Ken se quedó helado ante el tono de voz de Yuki. Era como si él fuera un extraño. Ken no se lo pensó más y se arrodilló ante ella.

-Por favor, por favor, Yuki, no me hagas esto... mira... todo lo que he hice alguna vez lo he pagado con creces... por favor, no te vayas, sigue conmigo, Yuki... contigo conocí el amor de verdad y no quiero que me lo quites, perdóname por no ser lo que tú esperabas pero te necesito para seguir en este camino, el próximo año trabajaré, me casaré contigo, te daré todo lo que desees... pero... Yuki... – Ken se abrazaba a las piernas de la chica pero ella mantenía su posición inflexible.

Le retiró las manos de un golpe.

Y se fue.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken apretaba la mano de Kaori y ella estaba muy conmovida. ¡Ahora entendía tantas cosas! La mayor prueba de amor de Ken era mostrarse tal cual fue ante los demás, porque sabía que sería juzgado. También entendió por qué le costó tanto tiempo declarársele: estaba aterrorizado por una reacción similar.

-Pero Kaori, tú pasaste la prueba y has cumplido tus promesas, siempre serás la mejor... –dijo Ken. Kaori recostó la cabeza en su hombro y contempló el trocito de cielo que se veía desde su ventana.

Ken decidió continuar.

-Me pasé esa horrible noche en blanco. Si alguna vez tuve autoestima, esa noche se acabó por completo y desafortunadamente pronto acabó el año universitario asi que ya no tenía los estudios para evadirme. Pero una noche, en que yo suponía que Yuki debía regresar con su familia, se presentó en mi departamento.

-Ella no dijo nada. Se veía extraña. Cuando entró, me pidió que la perdonara y comenzó a besarme. Yo no entendía qué le sucedía y empezó a quitarme la ropa. No sé con certeza qué pasó esa noche. Yo intenté hacer el amor, porque al principio creí que vendría a quedarse conmigo y que era su respuesta, pero... -

Yuki se restregaba contra Ken de un modo frenético y éste la besaba como un loco. Alguien había escuchado sus lamentos y plegarias y le había dado su segunda oportunidad. Pero tarde comprendió Ken que no era la segunda ni la primera. Que simplemente, no era nada.

La joven jalaba la ropa del muchacho que entonces usaba el cabello cortito y una barba muy ligera. Yuki se quitó la blusa y pronto le siguió el sostén. Cuando Ken bajó para tomar sus pechos, ella lo abrazó.

-Perdóname, Ken, perdóname... –

-No te preocupes, mi amor –contestaba él, feliz- porque ahora te quedarás y nosotros... –

-No, Ken, no entiendes... esta es la última vez.

Ken se detuvo en seco.

-No puedo olvidar lo que hiciste, y no quiero volver a verte... tu pasado es demasiado para mí, no creo poder soportarlo. Sin embargo, no podía marcharme sin venir una vez más.

Yuki intentó volver a besar a Ken pero el jovencito no le respondía. Lágrimas de enojo brotaron de los ojos violeta que fueron cerrados con fuerza para que no salieran pero la voz de Yuki y el pensar que era su última noche lo persuadieron para actuar. Ken no supo nunca con certeza qué le entregó a Auki, pero estaba muy seguro que él no le dio amor. Le dio sin quererlo, su rabia, su tristeza ante lo que estaba pasando y le devolvía la amargura que extraía de los labios femeninos en cada caricia sobre su cuerpo frío y perfecto. Ella era tan egoísta; le ofrecía su sexo no como un símbolo de unión, sino como un premio de consuelo por no tenerla el resto de su vida. Esa unión nocturna no era una promesa... nada. Era más bien como un sueño.

Ni eso.

Al menos los sueños, en ciertas noches regresan.

Por la mañana Ken despertó solo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin Acto diecinueve.

Enero 5, 2004.

**Gracias por reportarse a… **

Kaerii Ichida

Lilac.Kitsune

Mila

Kagome Kaoru

Arashi Shinomori

…**por el capítulo anterior**

Notas de autora al 25 de Agosto 2006.

Hola!

Jo jo jo, celebremos. Esta es ¡mi tercera semana consecutiva subiendo fics! Qué maravilloso. Por fin recuperé en parte el training para escribir, aunque aún no podemos cantar victoria. Pero si, me siento mejor… mi tratamiento está muy bien y por otra parte mi amor me está ayudando con todo esto.

Uf, si supieran todo lo que he descansado. Es genial estar en paz.

En fin, concentrémonos en el fic, que si quiero contar cosas tontas, mejor las pongo en el blog¿no? El capítulo anterior fue un poco polémico por los errores que tenía.

El primer error al que me referiré tiene que ver con las katanas. Según Lilac.Kitsune, no pesarían tanto como dos kilos y medio según comenté en la parte que Ken va al médico por lo de sus tendones. Prometo verificar y poner el peso exacto (aún no lo hago, perezosa blankaoru T-T)… ahora, antes de escribir esa referencia (2004), le pregunté a una amiga que practicaba kendo y ella me dio ese peso. De todos modos me disculpo por no verificar la información y prometo hacer algo un poquitín más serio, dentro de toda la ficción de esta historia. (Que es muuuucha, por cierto)

Ahora, otra amiga me escribió preocupada por un aparente error ortográfico. La palabra puesta en tela de duda es "desasió".

Mi muy estimada Mila, el término "desasió" está bien empleado, ya que sería lo contrario a "asir", o sea, tomar o aferrarse a algo y Satori se suelta de la mano de Kaori (y cuando lo escribí el Word no me marcó rojito) El término que sugieres está errado ortográficamente si bien también puede aplicarse, pero muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacerme notar aquello. Prometo esforzarme también en el manejo gramático y ortográfico, si bien hay veces en que se me van los dedos y escribo mal las palabras pero es que ¡no me doy cuenta, no porque crea que se escriba así. Jojo, a todos nos pasa…

Bien, mis niñas fieles, me retiro a descansar. Un beso a todas y todos quienes leen y que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Y antes que se me olvide, el próximo viernes, se viene el capítulo 20 de esta historia junto con el nuevo episodio de "Entre mis Brazos". Para quienes tengan sus dudas, Actuación sin Libreto consta de 31 capítulos. Ni uno más, ni uno menos.

Chauuuu.


	20. La Venganza

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin.**

**_(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005_**

**Acto Veinte.**

**La Venganza**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Si te has fijado, siempre despierto primero que tú. Te puede parecer extraño pero yo siento que así me aseguro que estarás conmigo y que no te irás al amanecer... es algo tonto, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, Kaori. Yuki esa noche me dijo muchas cosas, me dijo que me amaba hasta que se cansó de repetirlo, pero cuando desperté fue espantoso. Creí que todo había sido un sueño pero, mi cansancio, su aroma esparcido por la habitación... Kaori, yo casi me vuelvo loco; fue como ir al cielo y caer de golpe y porrazo al infierno. Y no tenerla para sostenerme.

"Bajé como cinco kilos y Kaneda estaba preocupado porque pensaba que yo podría recaer en las drogas nuevamente. Yo sentía que por culpa de ellas me estaba pasando aquello y no las quería ver, aunque no negaré que la tentación de olvidarme de todo y tomarlas era muy fuerte... me dejé crecer el pelo y regalé a todos los perritos, salvo uno que se escondió de mí y que apareció un día moviendo su colita. Aunque traté de echarlo varias veces, él siempre volvía, así que decidí adoptarlo y llamarlo Inushiro. Él fue el papá de Inuyasha. – Ken sonrió con el recuerdo de su primer perro.

-A Kaneda no le quise hablar en un buen tiempo y empecé con esas crisis nerviosas que tan bien conoces. No te imaginas lo bajo que me sentía... busqué a Yuki porque caí en la cuenta que podía estar embarazada y yo tenía la secreta esperanza de que de ese modo podía retenerla conmigo pero no tenía nada de ella. Ni teléfono ni dirección. Sus amigas me la negaron porque ella les había prohibido hablarme y entregarme datos. Aunque yo había terminado la carrera, volvía regularmente a la universidad para verla, hasta que me dijeron que pidió un traslado a otra ciudad. Fue cuando comencé a trabajar en la productora y tiempo después descubrí el hogar de menores donde doy clases hasta ahora, junto con algunos gimnasios más porque yo me cargaba de trabajo para no tener tiempo para pensar. Realmente estaba muy destrozado y triste. Todos estaban preocupados por mí y yo sentía que no merecía esa preocupación. Nadesico vino un día a quedarse conmigo. No me hizo preguntas, pero cambió los colores de mi departamento y me hizo compañía. La depresión me duró un año completo, pero el temor a enamorarme de nuevo por sentirme indigno fue hasta hace poco... Yuriko vino a estudiar a Tokio y se quedó conmigo en mi casa, así que estuve siempre acompañado por alguien. Y es que... después de vivir con Yuki, yo no quería volver a vivir solo, los espacios se me hacían enormes y afortunadamente me acompañaba Inushiro y mamá Nadesico la mayor parte del tiempo. Así me era más fácil seguir vivo. Entonces la productora adquirió una nueva casa que quedaba aún más cerca de la universidad de Yuriko y me preguntaron si podía cuidarla, consulté a mi hermana y optamos por tomarla; lo mejor era que yo podía tener a Inushiro conmigo porque en mi departamento ya no me dejaban. Años después nació Inuyasha, Yuriko acabó sus estudios odiando a mis mascotas, perdí a mi otro perro y llegaste tú, Kaori, en un momento en que pensaba seriamente en invitar aquí a algún amigo porque realmente no me gusta estar solo.-

-Ken... es triste lo que me cuentas... pero... ¿no has vuelto a saber de Yuki?-

Ken negó con la cabeza. No comentó lo de la llamada donde creyó escuchar la voz de Yuki, que le trajo todos esos recuerdos. En vez de eso, tomó a Kaori por la cintura y la acomodó bajo él, encerrándola con su cuerpo.

-Me dañó mucho pero, tal vez me hizo un favor, porque te conocí a tí y todo ha sido de lo mejor. –

Kaori lo besó por el cumplido.

-Ken... gracias por confiar en mí.-

-Kaori... gracias por existir. Si todo lo que he sido y he vivido ha servido para conocerte y llegar hasta este momento contigo, pienso que valió la pena.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Anochecía y Ken terminaba de acomodar el sofá que trajo desde su departamento a la casa de Kaori. Como era ya su tercer día de vacaciones, quiso aprovechar el tiempo para instalarse junto a ella definitivamente. Así, el día anterior habían ido de compras para tener una buena cama occidental, sábanas, almohadas, frazadas y muebles de guardar ropa. También tenían pensado ponerse a pintar las paredes.

Inuyasha apoyó su patita en el encendido del maravilloso televisor de Ken, pero cuando el aparato se tambaleó un poco ante la fuerza del perro, Ken corrió a abrazar su tesoro más preciado.

-Inuyasha, nuestra amistad depende del tiempo que dure este televisor sin un rasguño por parte tuya.-

A Inuyasha le molestó que su amistad estuviera condicionada por eso, así que se alejó de Ken y fue a brindarle amor a Kaori.

-Traidor, recuerda que tuve que abrir el otro televisor con un cuchillo, porque después que tú lo tiraste, enterraste el atornillador en el parque... ¡y explotó en mi cara!-

Kaori batía algo cuando se asomó a la salita donde Ken alegaba. Tuvo un leve mareo pero sonriendo, decidió ignorarlo.

-Ken, peleando con el perro, ¡qué infantil eres!-

-Es que no sabes lo que él... –

Inuyasha se lanzó al piso e hizo algunas piruetas para Kaori quien le sonrió.

-Qué lindo perrito... Ken malo, no lo molestes... –

Ken encontró injusto el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban esos dos y suspirando les dio la espalda. Entonces encendió el televisor y se encontró con las noticias.

-Afortunadamente Kawada se encuentra estable, pero la explosión, con claros signos de atentado, destruyó las oficinas de este importante centro de rehabilitación, en Kyoto. Según la policía, no se ha encontrado más evidencia sobre quienes podrían ser los responsables, aunque se sabe que la bomba no fue colocada, sino lanzada desde otro lugar. Hay seguros comprometidos que se harán cargo de la reparación... –

Ken cayó pesadamente sobre el sofá.

Kawada… algo le habían hecho a Isamu Kawada…

Podían tener sus diferencias aún pero Ken encontró injusto el ataque sufrido por su padre biológico asi que de inmediato fue a prepararse un bolso de viaje. Se encontró con Kaori que salía de la cocina después de escuchar la noticia.

-Kaori... debo ir a Kyoto.-

-Iré contigo.-

La joven telefoneó a la esposa de Isamu y ésta le dio el nombre del hospital donde estaba internado, asi como el horario de visita. Kaori le dio las gracias y le anunció a Ken que lo mejor sería salir al día siguiente por la mañana. Usando el tren llegarían para el mediodía y podrían hablar con Hotaru antes de ver al señor Isamu, y ya después regresarían por la tarde.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Dos costillas rotas y hematomas en todo el cuerpo. Algunos cortes... Kawada era un tipo con suerte aunque se veía horrible en la sala de hospital, pero estaba muy bien de salud. Sólo necesitaba reposo.

-Estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando explotó. Volé como diez metros... uf... ví la muerte tan de cerca. Ken, hijo, te agradezco que hayas venido a verme.-

-¿Pero no tienes idea de quién podría ser...?-

Hotaru, la esposa que se encontraba junto a su marido en la habitación, tomó la palabra.

-Dudo que haya alguien que quiera hacer daño a Isamu, es muy buen hombre y ha ayudado mucho a la comunidad... aunque hay algo extraño. Es un mensaje que encontró la policía en el sitio desde donde se supone que se lanzó la bomba. Era un papelito, escrito con pincel. Decía "Jinchuu", pero no sabemos qué signifique.

Kaori sintió algo helado en la espalda cuando escuchó esa palabra pero no hizo comentario alguno aunque sin darse cuenta, apretó la mano de Ken. Rato después, ambos empezaron a despedirse de la familia Kawada para tomar el tren a Tokio.

-Cuídate, papá. Trataré de venir a verte la próxima semana.-

-Aquí te esperaré, hijo. Y haremos una gran fiesta.-

De vuelta en el tren, Ken estaba más tranquilo luego de ver a su padre. Al revisar su teléfono celular, se percató de las muchas llamadas perdidas que tenía de Akira. Recordó que lo había puesto en modo silencioso al entrar al hospital y se preguntó qué le pasaría a su amigo. Trató de llamarlo pero se quedó sin batería.

-Kaori, tengo que hablar con Akira. ¿Me acompañas o prefieres volver a casa?-

-Estoy muy cansada. Ve a verlo y mientras, yo prepararé algo para ti y te esperaré. Si quieres lo invitas a cenar.- dijo ella con los ojos brillantes. En realidad, tenía una sorpresa que darle a Ken. Algo que había descubierto el día anterior pero que, por las preocupaciones que tenía él aún ella no le había comentado. Pero en casa, con sus amigos, lograría que Ken se relajara y ya por la noche le diría su pequeño secreto.

Invitaría a Satori para que la acompañe mientras llegaba Ken.

El pelirrojo se despidió de Kaori y se dirigió al edificio donde vivía su amigo. Estaba entrando a recepción cuando notó que éste salía apresuradamente de un ascensor. Al verlo, Akira corrió hacia él.

-Ken... qué bueno que estás aquí... tu departamento se quemó durante la tarde. Traté de avisarte pero no contestabas el celular... Kaneda me avisó.-

-¿Mi departamento? Vamos...-

De inmediato se subieron al coche de Akira e iban camino al apartamento cuando el celular de éste sonó.

-¿Akira? Habla Aoshi... si, si, estoy bien, es que... es el centro de niños... no lo vas a creer, pero hay un loco amenazando con... bombas incendiarias... los chicos están encerrados, no sé si puedan escapar bien, voy hacia allá.-

-¡¿Qué demonios! ¡¿Es que el mundo está loco! -Gritó Akira. Luego explicó a Ken lo que le dijo Aoshi. Si bien Ken se asustó mucho con lo que pudiera pasar a los niños, trató de mantener la mente fría… realmente el mundo se estaba volviendo loco y él necesitaba pensar.

-Dudo que yo pueda ser útil en el centro de menores, Akira. Déjame cerca de mi departamento y ve tú al centro de chicos. Yo trataré de alcanzarte en cuanto pueda.-

Akira aceptó y se dirigió rápidamente a donde Ken le indicaba.

El departamento de Ken estaba en una lamentable condición, lleno de agua y escombros. Ken sintió alivio al recordar que gran parte de sus cosas estaban en casa de Kaori, pero además, estaba sorprendido; era extraño que un departamento vacío ardiera así como así.

Su primer departamento… su primer lugar propio en el mundo… ¿por qué se incendiaría? Entró a lo que quedaba de cocina y vio el par de Kanjis pintados en la puerta.

-Jin... chuu... es lo que decía en el papel del atentado a mi padre... esto... esto no puede ser casual, ¿o sí?...-

La policía pronto lo sacó de allí, porque debían investigar. Le dijeron que no saliera de la ciudad porque lo llamarían y que aún le quedaba declarar. Estaba retirándose, pensando en el centro de menores cuando uno de los policías cayó inconsciente luego que una botella se estrelló contra su cabeza, rompiéndose. Había sido puesta en un lugar estratégico y a propósito para que se le cayera a alguien, ya que era de licor y Ken nunca tuvo algo así en su residencia.

Pensó en Aoi por un momento. ¿Sería posible que él tuviera algo que ver en todo esto?

Ken prestó declaración y aseguró no haber venido en dos días a la policía, quedando en libertad de acción. Recordó lo de los sujetos en el centro de niños y como quedaba cerca, corrió hacia allá. Tenía un horrible presentimiento. Al llegar, notó que Aoshi y Akira eran apenas contenidos por los policías que no los dejaban acercarse al centro infantil y cuando Aoshi lo divisó, rápidamente se acercó y le explicó la situación, en tanto Akira maldecía impotente por ser incapaz de ayudar en nada.

Un ojo atento a lo que sucedía en el exterior se entrecerró levemente al reconocer a Ken entre la multitud de curiosos y policías. Esperaba ver a Kaori cerca hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba allí. Lástima, siempre resultaba placentero mirarla. Y pensar que una vez había estado tan cerca de pasar una noche con ella… aunque ella hubiese estado drogada. Pero claro, Ken apareció y lo estropeó todo.

Un niño trató de escapar aprovechando el descuido de su captor pero éste le dio un puntapié, arrojándolo contra la pared. Los demás niños gritaron, pero el sujeto los amenazó para que terminaran de beber algo que él les había dado. En cuanto los chicos terminaron de beber, el hombre sonrió complacido y enseguida los echó a la calle.

Los niños salieron tropezándose unos con otros mientras el captor, aprovechando su baja estatura, se mezclaba con los más altos para salir sin ser visto por los policías, ya que se había cambiado el vestuario. Los policías entraron al lugar en cuanto salió el último niño y de inmediato una bomba explotó cerca de ellos, quemando a los más cercanos. De todos modos, el hogar de menores fue prontamente evacuado y los bomberos llegaron a apagar el incendio producido.

Afuera, los niños liberados corrieron hacia sus tutores que estaban afuera y hacia sus maestros de deportes: Ken, Akira y Aoshi ; sin embargo los menores se sentían raros y pronto comenzaron a gritar y sufrir de fuertes fiebres. Veían cosas extrañas y estaban muy asustados. Los paramédicos cayeron pronto en cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente.

Droga.

Los habían drogado.

Rápidamente se trasladó a los menores a los hospitales más cercanos mientras Ken se sentía con una rabia indescriptible ante lo que estaba viendo como el hogar destruido y todo convertido en un caos. Se acercó a Akira para decirle algo cuando una voz masculina a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

-Y no te imaginas lo que sigue, Nihimura. Se completará el _Jinchuu_.-

Ken y Akira se voltearon rápidamente, pero no vieron a nadie.

-¿Jinchuu?... qué demonios es eso... –

-No entiendo, Akira, pero... me nombró a mí... esto no es casualidad.- respondió Ken alarmado al caer en cuenta que los atentados podrían tener relación entre sí.

-¿De qué hablas, Ken?- exigió saber Akira. Aoshi se unió a la conversación.

-Vámonos de aquí... al fin y al cabo ya nada podemos hacer. Vamos a mi casa. Kaori nos espera.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Akira se ofreció a llevarlos en su auto. Ken estaba algo extrañado y nervioso. Era todo tan raro, como si alguien fuera por él, pero... ¿por qué?

Kaori lo esperaba como le prometió. Satori estaba en la cocina preocupándose de la sopa y ambas sonreían mucho ante la idea de cómo le diría Kaori a Ken lo de su embarazo. Estaban comentando eso cuando Ken, Akira y Aoshi entraron a la casa.

Ellas salieron a recibir a sus respectivas parejas con alegría cuando notaron la preocupación de ellos y exigieron explicaciones de qué era lo que había pasado que estaban así.

Aoshi les explicó brevemente la situación sobre el incendio en el departamento de Ken y el ataque a los niños ya que Akira estaba muy furioso todavía y Ken ensimismado, no hablaba. Kaori y Satori se miraron entre sí al entender que no era el mejor momento ni el día para hablar con Ken. Además, ¡estaban muy preocupadas!

Ken habló finalmente.

-Les parecerá algo tonto quizá, pero tengo la impresión que alguien va a atacarme próximamente. Con Akira escuchamos una voz que me amenazaba. Me llamó por mi apellido.- dijo nervioso, incapaz de sentarse a pesar del cansancio.

-Es cierto. Ese sujeto al que no vimos dijo algo de "Junchuu"... nah, yo no entiendo.- dijo Akira aún molesto por el insensible ataque a los niños.

Satori prestó atención a la palabra "Junchuu"... le sonaba muy parecida a otra.

-No, Akira... – dijo Ken- … la palabra que usó es "Jinchuu". Lo sé porque apareció escrita en el atentado contra mi padre y esta tarde en mi departamento esa palabra estaba escrita con kanjis en la puerta de la cocina, aunque según bomberos, al parecer el incendio fue causado por un corto circuito y no una bomba. Pero no estoy seguro que no haya sido un atentado contra mí… es mucha la casualidad. –

-¿Jinchuu? –preguntó Satori con cierta alarma en sus ojos...- No puede ser lo que me estoy imaginando. Sería algo tan... Kaori, Ken, Akira... ¿podrían acompañarme a casa de mis padres? Hay algo allí que les debo mostrar.-.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Teruo observó a Satori revolver en su antigua habitación hasta que dio con una pila de revistas Shonen-Jump. Se dirigió al comedor donde todos esperaban a la jovencita aparecer. Reinaba el más absoluto silencio.

-¡Qué suerte que estén aquí! Las compré ayer y después de leerlas se las traje a mi hermano.-

Satori comenzó a ojear las páginas, hasta que dio con algunas en especial... las repasó rápidamente y blanca como una hoja, miro a Ken.

-No puede ser... Ken... –

-Pero, Satori, ¿qué sucede?-

-Tú solo juntas los tomos de la serie de Kenshin, por eso no sabes qué es lo que sucede después de la saga de Kyoto... es terrible, Ken, pero creo que un loco podría andar tras de ti-

-¿Qué quieres decir, Satori? No nos asustes... – dijo Kaori.

-Verán... después de Shishio, aparece un tipo que dice ser cuñado de Himura... realmente no entiendo esa parte aunque supongo se explicará más adelante en la historieta. Entonces, este hombre, para vengarse de Himura, planea el Jinchuu y así comienzan una serie de atentados que buscan cercar a Himura porque no son atentados directos a él, sino a personas que él conoce... bueno, es mejor que ustedes lean esa parte.-

Ken tomó la revista en sus manos. Vio una viñeta en la que Kenshin sacaba conclusiones sobre el significado de "Jinchuu".

-" Castigo Terrenal. Esto significa que... como el cielo no me ha castigado por mis actos, lo harán ellos."- decía el personaje de ficción.

Satori trató de dar detalles sobre esa parte de la historia.

-El primer atentado es contra el Akabeko y se hace desde un monte, con un hombre que porta un cañón en su brazo derecho. Después otro tipo atenta contra el jefe de policía y otro más contra el dojo Maekawa que no aparece en la serie de televisión. Si dices que ya atentaron contra tu padre y tu departamento, y ahora contra los niños... si quienes lo están haciendo se están guiando por el manga, quedaría aún un objetivo, pero... es el dojo Kamiya. - dijo Satori tomándose el mentón, incapaz de continuar.

Kaori tomó un número más reciente de Shonen Jump y repasó las hojas hasta dar con las de "Rurouni Kenshin". Leyó rápida y atentamente.

"Dentro de diez días, te daré el Jinchuu en el dojo Kamiya"

-Pero... ¿quién podría querer atentar contra Ken? Él no le ha hecho daño a nadie... – pensó Kaori en voz alta.

Pero Ken bajó la cabeza.

-Kaori, sabes perfectamente que yo he cometido muchos errores en mi juventud. No me extrañaría que aún haya gente buscándome, como el papá de Yuriko. –

-¡Claro, él debe ser! Ya me extrañaba que se quedara tan tranquilo. – dijo Kaori. Aoshi mientras estaba llegando a sus propias conclusiones.

Ken se levantó de improviso y tomó el teléfono. Llamó a Yuriko y supo que junto a su marido, estaban tranquilos de regreso en Kyoto... y con resguardo policial. Nadesico estaba con su hermano Kaneda en casa de él.

Kaori musitó:

-Pero no se fueron contra los objetivos obvios... y no es uno solo el que ataca en la historieta, sino seis. Dios, esto está asustándome...- tomó una hoja de papel e hizo un pequeño esquema para ayudarse a comprender.- Si el centro de tu padre corresponde al "Akabeko" por la forma de ataque, una explosión, el centro de niños sería como el dojo Maekawa porque en definitiva, tiene un enorme gimnasio de práctica de kendo, pero... no hay lógica en querer atacar tu departamento, porque estaba solo. –

Aoshi tomó la palabra.

-Puede que me equivoque, pero pienso que ellos sabían que Ken ya no vivía allí. Si Kenshin tiene solo una casa, que es el dojo Kamiya, entonces Ken no podía tener dos casas. Entonces acabaron con su departamento para que tuviera solo un hogar... la casa de Kaori. Es un razonamiento desquiciado pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.-

-Espera, Aoshi. - repuso Teruo muy inquieto por la situación. - Atacaron tres objetivos y dices que uno era como un objetivo falso. Entonces, en realidad... queda aún un objetivo si nos atenemos a lo que aparece en esta historia antes de que ataquen directamente la casa de Ken y Kaori.-

Satori se levantó enfadada de la mesa.

-¡Demonios! ¡¡Pero por qué! Esto no puede estar pasando... ¡esto es obra de algún desquiciado!

Ken leyó en voz alta un diálogo de Kenshin en la historia.

-"Sienten tal odio hacia mí que destruyen todo lo que me rodea"-

-Kenshin se encuentra con uno de sus agresores cuando atacan la casa del policía amigo, después de lo cual se encuentra con su cuñado que le dice sus motivos de venganza.- dijo Akira mientras repasaba las viñetas del último número aparecido de la revista, junto con Kaori. Pero... ¿qué podría corresponder a la casa del policía amigo en la vida real?-

Ken meditó un momento haciendo relaciones.

-El policía es alguien que siempre ayuda a Kenshin... entonces el próximo objetivo sería... -

-¿La televisora?... –preguntó Satori alarmada.- Oh, no...-

-Kaneda.- completó Ken, antes de levantarse disparado de la mesa junto con Akira y partir a casa de Kaneda cuando su celular ni su teléfono contestaron. Aoshi se les unió y recomendó a Kaori y Satori quedarse en la casa Fujima a pesar de las protestas femeninas. En cuanto los hombres salieron, Teruo aseguró puertas y ventanas y se fue a acostar junto a su esposa.

Kaori estaba muy preocupada por Ken, pero Satori la tranquilizó.

-Kaori, confiemos en que todo saldrá bien. No te deprimas ahora, que he leído por ahí que los bebes sienten todo lo que la madre, aunque sea pequeñito como el tuyo.-

Su bebe… su pequeño bebé. Kaori se abrazó el vientre y apartó las malas ideas de su mente. Todo iría bien.

-¿No han aparecido más revistas?- preguntó Kaori a su amiga.

-No, aunque dentro de unos días sale la próxima. De todos modos, de aquí a que se termine esa saga que recién está comenzando, podrían pasar meses o incluso años así que no nos preocupemos por la revista. Hagámoslo por las personas reales. Amiga, debes ser fuerte por Ken y por tu bebé. Debes tenerlo claro.-

-Lo tengo claro, Satori.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken se quedó pensando en algunas de las palabras de Satori mientras el automóvil de Akira volaba hacia la casa de Kaneda. Algo relacionado con el cuñado de Kenshin.

¿Kenshin había estado casado?

No era de extrañar, después de todo pero… él, Ken Nihimura no tenía cuñados, ¿O si?

La imagen de Yuki regresó a su mente. Recordó que ella le dijo que su familia nunca lo aceptaría. ¿Era posible que ella tuviera a alguien que quisiera vengarse de él? Pero eso no era muy lógico y hasta rebuscado. No necesariamente su vida tenía que ser tan parecida a lo que pasaba en el cómic.

No, no. Lo que estaba pasando era demasiado fantástico para ser real. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Aoshi indicó que ya estaban en la casa de Kaneda. El auto se detuvo y los tres amigos salieron a verificar que el hombre a quienes tanto querían y admiraban estuviera bien.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Misato estaba preocupada por Akira, quien no regresaba desde que saliera por la tarde sin explicarle la razón. Llamó a su esposo a su móvil, pero nadie contestó. Pronto llamó a Ken y sucedió algo similar. Entonces llamó a Kaori.

-¿Hola?- contestó Kaori.

-Hola, Kaori. Habla Misato. ¿Has visto a mi esposo?-

Kaori no supo que contestarle. Satori, en tanto, se acercó a su amiga, para escuchar algo de la conversación. Kaori miró de reojo hacia las revistas aún sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Reunió el valor y respondió:

-Está con Ken y Aoshi. Han ido a visitar al señor Kaneda. Volverán pronto.-

Un escalofrío recorrió a Misato, quien posó protectoramente una mano sobre su vientre ante "algo" en el tono de su compañera de trabajo.

-¿Kaneda se encuentra bien?-

Un tenso silencio comenzó a asustar en serio a Misato.

-¿Kaori?... ¿Qué sucede?... ¡Contesta!... –

Satori veía a Kaori inmóvil, con los ojos clavados nuevamente en la revista... ésta reaccionó.

-Ellos querían decirle algo a Kaneda en persona. Eso es todo. Akira debe estar por regresar.- dijo Kaori, utilizando sus dotes increíbles de actriz, calmando a la joven madre. Incluso Satori se relajó al oírla hablar. Un poco.

-Oh, espero que sea así... ¿sabes? Es que no me gusta estar sola por la noche. Es una fobia tonta... la tengo desde niña. Y ya es noche y yo comenzaba a tener problemas.- reconoció Misato levemente sonrojada.

Kaori miró a Satori con preocupación. Satori volvió a acercar su oído al celular de Kaori.

-¿Fobia?-

-Bueno... verás... Akira lo sabe. De hecho, nos empezamos a enamorar cuando uno de mis hermanos que vivía conmigo, se tuvo que trasladar a Kobe por razones de trabajo. Comencé a quedarme sola por las noches y estaba muy asustada. Un día, Akira se autoinvitó una copa a mi departamento y en cuanto notó mis esfuerzos en intentar que él se quedara, comenzó a pensar cosas que no eran. Pero pronto le aclaré que esto me sucede desde niña, y Akira, tan lindo, me acompañó esa noche a cambio que yo cocinara para él. Y así fue como cada día me visitaba más seguido. De compartir mi mesa a mi habitación fue cosa de meses y el resto ya lo conocen.- Misato sentía un alivio enorme conversando con Kaori, cerrados sus ojos, imaginando que Kaori estaba frente a ella y no tan lejana.

Kaori se conmovió con la historia de Misado y recordó sus propias fobias "tontas", como el mantenerse despierta cuando Ken estaba enfermo, pensando en que si se dormía ella, él podría morir. Ken mismo tenía muchas fobias, Satori también. Sin pensárselo demasiado, dijo:

-¿Quieres que te acompañe mientras regresa Akira?-

-Oh, te lo ruego, Kaori. Es que yo... no puedo tomar tranquilizantes por mi bebé y me estoy asustando.-

-Ten tu celular encendido y estate pendiente del teléfono. Te llamaré seguido mientras llego a tu departamento. Voy con Satori.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin acto Veinte. Enero 6, 2004.

Notas de autora al 1 de Septiembre del 2006.

Gracias por leerme, darse el tiempo…

Mila

Kanke-chan

Michel 8 8 8

Kaerii Ichida

Lilac Kitsune

… por reportarse y escribirme. ¡Somos pocos pero muy, muy buenos!

Hola!

Ahhh, ¿qué podría contarles de interesante? Que podríamos tener una gran fiesta porque he cumplido mi cuarta semana consecutiva y eso es algo muy, ¡¡pero muy bueno! En fin, ustedes dirán "bah, esta pobre escritora está enloqueciendo. Las tonteras por las que celebra" Pero tengo una muy buena razón. Lo que pasa es que una vez me di cuenta que pasaba más pendiente de mis fracasos que de mis logros que, aunque fuesen pequeños, son logros al fin y al cabo. Así que hay que disfrutarlo como si fuesen grandes. Y tomando en cuenta el largo tiempo por el que desaparecí, creí que nunca retomaría el antiguo ritmo. Mi cabeza funciona mejor y me agrada que fluyan las historias de ella.

Querida Mila, no te preocupes, de todos modos te agradezco mucho la observación porque al menos te diste el tiempo de hacerme notar ese detalle. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo y que estés muy bien.

Lilac.Kitsune, también te agradezco el leer esta historia, más sabiendo que estás con lo de tu tesis. En verdad espero que te vaya bien con todo eso y sigo meditando en lo de las espadas. Al parecer se está formando un pequeño debate con respecto a ellas donde Michel 888 también ha hecho un interesante aporte.

Kanke chan, quiero aprovechar este espacio para darte mis disculpas públicas porque leí tu historia pero te dejé un review muy técnico, ni que yo fuera profesora de castellano. Prometo deja uno nuevo en cuanto subas el nuevo capítulo, porque tengo muchas ganas de saber más sobre Kaoru. O sea, me gusta eso que ella sea todo un misterio y no se acuerde de nada y que Kenshin la cuide. Y a Kaerii Ichida le quiero agradecer el escribirme también. Un besito para ti.

Bueno, les adelanto que Actuación sin Libreto seguirá en la senda de su actualización semanal, asi que el próximo viernes tenemos el acto 21 con todo lo que esta versión del Jinchuu contra Ken implica.

Quería aclararles también que en el mundo de Actuación sin Libreto, el manga de Rurouni Kenshin está en la parte de Enishi, pero recién cuando éste le declara la guerra a Kenshin, es decir, aún no hay historia publicada de Tomoe ni nada parecido. Y los personajes no tienen por qué conocerla a menos que interroguen al pobre Watsuki. Eso sería todo, un beso y pronto nos encontramos.

Blankaoru.


	21. El comienzo de la Noche

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin.**

**_(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005_**

**Acto Veintiuno.**

**Al comienzo de la noche.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaneda se llevaba las manos al costado lastimado mientras con su cuerpo intentaba proteger a Miranda su esposa y a Nadesico. Ambas miraban aterrorizadas a los dos sujetos frente a ellos y en ese momento, alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta.

Uno de los agresores hizo un ademán para que se quedaran callados. Kaneda reconoció la voz de Akira y se lamentó por ser incapaz de proteger de mejor manera a sus seres queridos. No comprendía por qué esas personas querían hacerles daño; ingresaron a la casa y los atacaron sin mediar palabras, destrozando los muebles y amenazándolos con espadas para que no opusieran resistencia. Se sentía muy impotente y en su mente elevó una plegaria desesperada sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, Ken estaba introduciendo un pedazo de alambre por la cerradura sin hacer ruido. Aoshi miraba asombrado al pelirrojo, pensando que al menos las malas artes que aprendió en su juventud como ladronzuelo, esta vez podrían salvar la vida de Kaneda.

Con un suave "click" la puerta se abrió y como un rayo, Ken atravesó la habitación para colocarse entre Kaneda y los agresores, siendo respaldado por Aoshi y Akira.

Ken estudió a los hombres frente a él, sorprendiéndose. Uno tenía el cabello blanco, como el chico que había visto en el manga, aunque vestía completamente de negro, rondando los treinta años. El otro sujeto vestido también de negro, usaba una capucha sobre el rostro y Ken pensó en Gein, el ayudante de Enishi en la saga del Jinchuu de Rurouni Kenshin. Los agresores sostenían espadas pero lejos de intentar atacarlo, el tipo que se parecía a Enishi comenzó a sonreír, como si estuviera satisfecho.

-Aquí tienen a la persona a la que ustedes deben odiar, por culpa de la cual estamos haciendo todo esto. Así que llegaste, Ken... finalmente. Veo que los pequeños mensajes que dejamos para ti despertaron tu mente, que resultó tan rápida como la de tu personaje... vamos a conversar, se detiene la agresión. –

-¿Quién eres¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Ken, con una voz tensa y helada, dando una rápida ojeada al entorno para buscar más agresores, dándose cuenta de los daños que evidenciaba la sala.

-Sobre quién soy... te sorprenderías. Sobre por qué hago esto... también. En fin, verás... me gustaba mucho la serie de Rurouni Kenshin y he juntado cada una de las revistas en las que se publica semanalmente, y he comprado los tomos de la misma. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzaron a emitir la serie y supe que eras tú el protagonista. Eso no me gustó nada.-

Kaneda hizo un gesto de "este tipo es un fanático idiota". Pero el dolor de sus costillas no le permitía moverse. Lo habían golpeado mucho y a duras penas se mantenía en pie.

-Mi nombre es Eishi... viendo las coincidencias, decidí darte un castigo por ser tú el representante de hasta hace medio año, mi personaje favorito. Y el castigo lo encontré aquí mismo... – Eishi extrajo de entre sus ropas unas hojas sueltas con algunas viñetas del manga-... me encanta esta historia. ¿Sabes?... siempre me gustó Kenshin porque era bueno, eso hasta que tú...- en este punto, Eishi perdió el control en su voz, alterándose. -... te apareciste en la serie, y luego cuando Enishi da a entender que Kenshin mató a su hermana en el último capítulo... ¡Eso enfurece a cualquier seguidor!-

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- replicó Akira – ¡en cualquier caso debieras tomar venganza contra Watsuki, el sujeto que escribió la historia!-

-¡Cállate! Una palabra más y te quedas viudo, "Sanosuke".- respondió Eishi ante el ataque verbal, sacando un celular de su chaqueta. – En este momento, tu esposa está sola¿cierto? Fobia a la... ¿cómo le dicen?... ah, sí... la fobia nocturna. Es una tristeza que siendo tan joven y bella, pierda la vida por culpa de la lengua de su marido. Hoy se veía muy linda con la trenza y ese vestidito nuevo que le regalaste.-

Akira se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. Aoshi tragó saliva. Los habían estado vigilando…

Ken miraba fijamente a Eishi, tratando de recordar si él le había causado daño. Le recordaba a alguien, naturalmente. Pero... ¿a quien?

-Escucha, cabeza de gallo. Uno de mis "compañeros" está vigilando a tu esposa. Me llama cada diez minutos. Si mi celular no contesta, por el motivo que sea, él tiene orden de acabarla... y si quiere, de divertirse un poco antes con ella. Ken Nihimura, supongo que esto no te interesa demasiado, así que acabaré de responder a tu pregunta del "por qué". Dime... ¿no te dice nada el apellido Fukuda?-

Ken pestañeó.

Yuki.

Pero él jamás le hizo daño. Por el contrario...

-¿Yuki?-

-Veo que la memoria no te falla. Eso es genial.-

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-No está. Está muerta. Eso es todo. Y como su hermano, la vengaré.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Teruo acababa de llegar al departamento de Misato con su hija y con Kaori. Las mujeres se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, mientras los minutos volaban. Teruo pasó al cuarto de baño y sonó el timbre del departamento.

Misato, sobre la cama, pensó en su esposo.

-Nunca sale con llaves ese desordenado... iré a abrir la puerta. Debe ser él.

-Yo iré – se ofreció Kaori. – Tú descansa.-

Dos minutos después, Satori, Teruo y Misato, se encontraban en la calle llamando a gritos a Kaori, quien no regresó...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

- Excelente. – dijo Eishi al contestar su celular nuevamente. Dijo algunas palabras en clave y siguió mirando al grupito frente a él.

-¿Qué le pasó a Yuki?- exigió saber Ken.

Eishi repasó las páginas arrugadas de la historieta y guardándolas, sonrió nuevamente.

-Tienes suerte, Ken, porque como estamos representando la historia del manga, al parecer Kenshin conocería los motivos que tiene Enishi de vengarse, por lo tanto, para estar equivalentes yo te contaré la verdad para que tú también tengas ese conocimiento, así que aquí te va. Mi hermana estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, bastardo. Ella tenía a su prometido y éste en cuanto lo supo, la repudió. Así que ella se practicó un aborto y tú sabes cómo son esas cosas... mucha sangre, mucho feto destrozado... Yuki no lo soportó y se murió. Fin de la historia.-

-Si ella abortó, no fue culpa de Ken, sino de su propia irresponsabilidad.- sentenció Kaneda. – Ken la buscó mucho tiempo y la esperó aún más.-

-¡Cállate, viejo! Claro que fue culpa de este bastardo lo que le sucedió a mi hermana. Si él no la hubiera engatusado, si no la hubiese seducido... de no haberla embarazado, ella... ella seguiría viva y feliz.-

Ken no podía creerlo. ¿Yuki, abortando?... ella no podía ser capaz de algo así.

-Yo me habría hecho cargo de ese niño y de Yuki.- dijo el pelirrojo, algo triste al pensar que pudo haber sido padre, recordando un viejo sueño con su primer amor.

-¡Cuidado, Ken!-

De pronto, Ken notó el puño de Akira frente a su rostro, protegiéndolo de un objeto metálico que Eishi, furioso, le había lanzado. La piel lastimada de la mano de Akira se rompió, comenzando a sangrar.

-¡No te atrevas a decir semejante estupidez, desgraciado malnacido! Mi familia jamás habría permitido que Yuki se relacionara con Ken Nihimura... o mejor dicho... con Isamu Kawada, alguien demasiado indigno como para siquiera, vivir aquí.-

Ken se sorprendió al oír su primer nombre.

-¿Tú... cómo sabes que yo…?-

-Cuando le contaste tu triste historia a mi hermanita sobre tu padre golpeador, tus escapes y tus excesos, ella ató cabos y me lo contó a mí. Fuiste tú, hace unos catorce años, quien inició en las drogas a mi prima y… ¡quien se aprovechó de ella! – Aoshi y Akira, quien se sobaba la mano adolorida, miraban con cierta sorpresa a Ken. – Dudo que lo recuerdes pero con tus amigos la hicieron una adicta, y cuando ella no tenía dinero para comprarles la mierda que ustedes le daban, les pagaba con su cuerpo. ¿No te acuerdas de una chica de cabello claro y pecas en la nariz¿No te acuerdas de Akiko¿De cómo la tomabas sintiéndote más hombre?-

Ken bajó la cabeza, horrorizado y avergonzado. Claro que recordaba… recordaba muy bien a esa chica. Temblorosa, con los ojos vidriosos, pidiéndole un poco más de lo que tuvieran para ofrecerle y quitándose la ropa. Ken no se atrevió a preguntar por ella.

- Bueno, Ken o Isamu... el asunto es que tú has desgraciado a buena parte de mi familia, así que yo haré lo mismo a la tuya. Como la historieta manga termina en esta parte y yo, francamente tengo un poco de apuro por terminar con "nuestro asunto", no esperaremos a la próxima semana, sino que vamos a improvisar a partir de ahora con el tema de la venganza. ¿Te parece? Haremos algo realmente original.-

-Deja en paz a los demás, Eishi. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto… tú rabia es contra mí. Fui yo quien cometió esas fechorías que dices…-

-¿Dejar en paz a los demás¿Estás loco? Este viejo indigno y esa mujerzuela a la que protege.- dijo apuntando a Kaneda y Nadesico.- fueron los que te ayudaron. Los que evitaron que te pudrieras en la cárcel.-

En ese momento entró un hombre vestido de negro también. Acababa de llegar en un auto y al parecer conocía a Eishi porque se dirigió a él. Traía el rostro descubierto y a Kaneda se le hizo familiar…

-Eishi, ya es la hora del Jinchuu. Vámonos.-

-Perfecto.- dijo Eishi guardando su espada en la funda.- Me retiro porque… ya he acabado por hoy. Como te dije, Ken, vamos a improvisar un poco.-

El hombre bajo que usaba la máscara de "Gein" rápidamente sacó una pistola y apuntó a los demás, asi como Eishi y el otro sujeto. Iban a largarse y no querían que los molestaran.

-Este es un buen modo de improvisar. No se muevan o te juro Ken que cargarás con la muerte de uno de tus amigos en la conciencia. Debería declararte la guerra para dentro de diez días pero es demasiado tiempo así que… me comunicaré pronto contigo. Desde luego… entenderé que no me quieras contestar aunque al final, tendrás que hacerlo.-

Los tres sujetos se dieron a la fuga. Ken y sus amigos de inmediato auxiliaron a la familia Kaneda y en eso, Nadesico preguntó sobre el "Jinchuu". Ken francamente no podía creer que alguien le tuviera tanto odio.

Aunque era comprensible…

Tomó a su madre adoptiva en brazos mientras Akira examinaba a Kaneda.

-Debemos ir al hospital.- sugirió el ex boxeador.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- dijo Aoshi.- Saben demasiado sobre Ken, sobre ti incluso. Si vamos al hospital, notarán que esas lesiones son producto de agresión, llamarán a la policía y empezarán a hacer preguntas. Somos famosos y ellos sabrán por la televisión que los denunciamos.-

-Estoy bien, no necesito ir al hospital.- declaró Kaneda, quien era ayudado por su mujer para llegar hasta el sofá y recostarse en él.- Me duele el cuerpo pero estoy seguro que no me rompieron ni un solo hueso. Afortunadamente llegaron ustedes y pararon a agresión.-

Aparentemente todo estaba bien, aunque Ken se sentía intranquilo. Necesitaban un lugar seguro para todos. Ahora no podían saber a quién atacarían próximamente porque no tenían la guía del manga.

Akira fue a buscar un botiquín a su auto y notó que su celular estaba sobre el asiento. Lo tomó y vio que tenía más de cien llamadas perdidas de Misato. De inmediato la llamó para saber qué pasaba.

Minutos después, muy pálido, le daba a Ken la noticia de que Kaori había desaparecido…

Casi de inmediato volvió a sonar el celular de Akira, al que le quedaba muy poca batería.

Era Eishi, y pidió hablar con Ken para reiterarle que una sola palabra a la policía y Kaori se moría ese mismo día, porque siendo ellos tan famosos, Eishi sabría enseguida que lo habían denunciado al ver la televisión o leer el periódico. Prometió no hacer daño a Kaori, porque su motivación, de hacerle daño, era hacerlo frente a Ken para que sufriera lo que él al ver como su gente importante sufría sin poderlo él remediar. Eishi cortó la comunicación, anunciando que se contactarían con Ken muy pronto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori despertó temprano, encontrándose sola en una gran cama. No reconocía el lugar y se asustó mucho. Recordó que alguien puso un paño humedecido en su boca y ante esa imagen su estómago dio un vuelco. Sintiéndose asqueada, Kaori dio milagrosamente con el baño en su habitación, donde vomitó.

Cuando salió del baño, una mujer desconocida sostenía una bandeja con algo para comer. Algo para Kaori.

-Veo que ya ha despertado, señorita... creí que nunca lo haría.-

Kaori la estudió recelosa, mientras se secaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Está bien?... noté que vomitaba... –

Kaori se pegó a la pared, evidentemente asustada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Oh, discúlpeme, por favor. Es normal que esté nerviosa. Verá usted... anoche, unos hombres la asaltaron. Mi marido pasaba por allí y la rescato, la trajo hasta acá y llamó a un médico, el cual se fue antes que usted despertara. El médico sugirió reposo absoluto, por ello la dejamos en esta casa. Yo traté de buscar su identificación pero los ladrones se la llevaron con ellos, supongo. Lamento no poder hacer más por usted.-

Kaori reflexionó en las palabras de la mujer. No recordaba absolutamente nada desde lo del paño húmedo y esta falta de memoria la comenzaba a molestar así que hizo una rápida revisión mental de su estado. Traía la misma ropa que el día anterior y no notaba nada especial entre las piernas, tampoco dolores o malestares en el cuerpo, por lo que era poco probable que hubiera sido violentada. Por otra parte, mirando a Akiko, algo le decía que de momento todo estaba bien. La mujer se acercó a la cama, para depositar la bandeja en ella.

-Mi nombre es Akiko. Encantada de conocerla¿señorita...?-

-Hayahama... Kaori.-

-¡La actriz!... oh... esto es... la encontraba parecida, claro, a una amiga mía del barrio. Su nombre es Kori pero tiene los ojos negros, no como los suyos. Es todo un honor tenerla en mi casa, señorita Kaori... –

Kaori prestó atención a las tostadas junto a la taza de leche en la bandeja. Su combinación diaria de desayuno. Sin embargo, el aroma de las tostadas la envió de vuelta al baño, junto al retrete, a vomitar...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

No había podido descansar como le sugirieron. Ken en su cuarto, sentado en la cama, se tomaba la cabeza. De tanto apretársela, parecía que iba a estallar. Aunque sus amigos trataron de calmarlo y le dieron una pastilla para dormir él rehusó tomarla y al final pidió que lo dejaran solo un rato. Estaba muy cansado pero su mente se negaba a desconectarse, ya que sólo un pensamiento la ocupaba del todo.

-Kaori… mi Kaori… - sollozó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-No sabía que no le gustaban las tostadas... si quiere le preparo otra cosa... –

-No se preocupe... yo... tomaré la leche, señorita Akiko.-

Akiko sonrió amablemente. Se notaba que era ella una mujer muy especial.

-No soy señorita... soy señora. Soy Akiko de Fukuda.-

Ese apellido sonó en la cabeza de Kaori, pero aún algo mareada, no se preocupó del asunto. Bebió la leche que curiosamente, su estómago soportó bastante bien. "Mi bebé la prefiere." se dijo la chica para calmarse.

Akiko encendió el radio para escuchar algo de música suave, sentándose sobre un silloncito cercano a la cama. Kaori se relajó.

-¿Me permite decirle algo? Espero no se moleste, claro. Es que su esposo, Ken... me recuerda mucho a un chico que conocí.-

A Kaori le gustó que Akiko llamara "su esposo" a Ken y la observó con atención. Tenía el cabello algo rizado y largo, de un color castaño. Era alta y tenía un rostro bonito adornado con pecas doradas. Vestía con sencillez y su voz era clara y dulce. Era el tipo de mujer del que uno quisiera hacerse amiga. A Kaori le recordaba que era como estar con una versión femenina de Ken, porque Akiko parecía que emanaba tranquilidad. Tenía unos ojos muy bellos, color miel. Debía tener unos treinta.

-No me molesta que Ken le recuerde a un chico, señora Akiko. Me parece normal, pues él es actor y debe provocar emociones en la gente.-

-Permítame hablarle de ello. A usted le parecerá extraño que siendo yo una desconocida, hable tanto con usted.-

-Por favor, Akiko... trátame de "tú".-

Akiko sonrió.

-Está bien... Kaori. Es que yo paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Mi esposo trabaja mucho últimamente y no está mucho en casa. Lo extraño y no tengo demasiados familiares, más que mi cuñada que es muy apegada a mi marido, pero ella es tan callada... casi no habla. Nos trasladamos hace poco a este lugar, por eso no conozco a nadie aún. Pero como a ti te veo en la tele... siento que te conozco un poquito. ¿verdad que soy muy tonta?-

-No, Akiko, no lo eres... yo misma pasé una larga temporada hablando sólo con dos personas... mi padre y mi mejor amiga... pero a la gente que escuchaba por la radio o veía en televisión, los consideraba más cercanos que mis vecinas.-

-Esta historia te parecerá extraña y espero no me juzgues pero siento deseos de contársela a alguien, ya que es una parte de mi vida de la que mi marido no me permite hablar aunque para mí, si bien fue dolorosa, también es importante. Verás… cuando yo era una adolescente, tuve una etapa difícil. Sentía que el mundo estaba contra mí porque mis padres peleaban constantemente y ya no me prestaban atención. Yo no pensaba mucho entonces, sólo sabía que quería evadirme y así conocí a un chico pelirrojo que pertenecía a una pandilla de callejeros. Mi padre me recomendó no acercarme a ellos pero yo por llevarle la contra, no hice caso y un día me escapé de mi casa y fui a una de sus fiestas. Allí vi nuevamente al pelirrojo y en eso, alguien me ofreció de beber. Me acerqué al joven que también bebía y nos pusimos a conversar. Se llamaba Isamu… -

-¿Isamu?...- preguntó Kaori sorprendida.

-Claro... Isamu Kawada... nunca olvidaré ese nombre. Me contó su historia que era muy triste, porque su padre lo golpeaba y mató a su mamá. Ambos queríamos un escape y nos drogamos esa noche, aunque yo aún estaba conciente. De todos modos pasamos la noche juntos… teníamos como dieciséis años y fue mi primera vez.-

Kaori comenzó a atar cabos... Ken habló en su relato, de unas chicas a las que conseguían si les daba droga.

-Fue algo tonto lo que hice, pero para mi era una liberación hacer lo que me viniera en gana. Yo lo encontraba muy sexi con su pose de chico malo y sus ojos tristes... comencé a drogarme para experimentar más cosas y caí bastante bajo porque al final me escapé de mi casa y me convertí en una callejera como ellos.- dijo con la voz un poco ahogada.

Kaori la miraba con la boca abierta.

-No tienes que contarme esto si no quieres, Akiko.-

-No, estoy bien. Es algo que pasó hace mucho… yo… yo me acostaba con ellos si me daban un poco de lo que tenían aunque siempre prefería a Isamu porque extrañamente, él era bastante gentil conmigo, a diferencia de los otros que me hacían daño o querían tener sexo de a varios. Mis padres y mi primo me buscaron hasta que dieron conmigo y en esos días Isamu se vio involucrado en un accidente de coches donde murieron muchos de nuestros amigos. Días después me internaron en una clínica de rehabilitación y bien, pasaron los años. Estudié arte y me casé con mi primo aunque, aún me pregunto qué habrá sido de Isamu. Disculpa si te he perturbado con mi relato... no sé por qué lo recordé... es que de verdad tu Ken me lo recuerda mucho y quería hablar de esto con alguien. Es que... mi marido se ha alejado tanto de mí en el último tiempo y yo... quisiera contarle tantas cosas.-

-Yo... no sé qué decir... solo que Ken es... es... un gran hombre... pero tú... ¿ya no sientes nada por Isamu?-

-No, claro que no... eso fue un amor de juventud, una locura. Como te digo, me gustaría saber qué fue de él. Me casé con un hombre muy bueno, del que estoy enamoradísma pero, por una malformación en mi útero, no he podido concebir niños aún. – el rostro ensombrecido de Akiko en un momento se iluminó. – Aunque, por estos días supe que uno viene en camino, pero... aún no se lo he podido comentar a mi esposo. ¡Lo he visto tan poco!. Quién diría que a mis treinta y un años, yo sería mamá finalmente... es algo tan lindo... nunca pensé en compartir esto contigo... ¡es increíble! Por cierto, Kaori... tú también vas a tener un niño¿verdad?-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Inuyasha frente a la puerta se mantenía atento a cada señal, sin quitar su vista de ella, sin moverse. Ken le había intentado dar comida, pero el perro inmóvil, la rechazaba esperando la llegada de su querida Kaori, lo que enervaba a Ken que a cada momento se sentía más triste e impotente.

Misato descansaba en el cuarto de invitados de la casa junto a Akira. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Kaori y se sentía culpable por hacerla ir a su departamento la noche anterior. Aunque en un principio los hombres no quisieron decirle nada sobre lo que estaba pasando, Misato se puso a llorar y a exigir explicaciones... le contaron entre Aoshi y Akira lo que sucedía. Ken, simplemente, no hablaba. Estaba aterrorizado. Misato en tanto sufrió un ataque de nervios que calmaron con mucha leche y una pastilla suave.

Satori por su parte, había ido con Aoshi a ver a Nadesico, Kaneda y Miranda. Eishi había asegurado que no los molestaría más, así que mientras Kaneda reposaba por la golpiza, medio sedado con calmantes, ellas limpiaban la casa. Ya estaban bien, pero preocupados por Kaori que no aparecía. Al menos en Kyoto las cosas estaban tranquilas.

Aoshi contestó cortésmente a sus preguntas y ya se iba cuando Kaneda se levantó de la cama aún medio aletargado. Abrazó a Miranda antes de salir.

-Quiero ver a Ken. Cuida de mi hermana. Te amo.-

Se subió al auto y se despidió agitando un poco la mano.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Akiko aseaba la casa, y Kaori la ayudaba un poco. Ella estaba tranquila gracias a que Akiko había llamado a su esposo para que se contactara con Ken Nihimura, pues Kaori aún estaba algo atontada con los mareos y no recordaba muy bien el nuevo número de su casa ni el de Ken. Sonó el teléfono, rato después y la dueña contestó. Sonriendo, se dirigió a su nueva amiga.

-Kaori, buenas noticias... mi esposo dice que ha contactado con el tuyo y que vendrá por ti esta tarde... ¿no es maravilloso? Te he dicho que mi marido es un hombre muy bueno.-

Kaori se alegró mucho.

-¡Qué bien, Akiko!... ¿Y tu esposo, cuando vendrá?-

-Muy pronto... llegará en una hora. Prepararé algo delicioso para él. –

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Akiko corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, cuñada... pasa, por favor... ¡mira quién esté en mi casa! Es una invitada especial.-

Kaori vio a una mujer de ojos y cabellos muy negros que la miro sin mayor interés. Casi se diría que con algo de odio. Kaori protegió, sin darse cuenta, su vientre. La mujer pasó de largo hacia el baño. Luego se encerró en una habitación.

-Mi cuñada no es muy efusiva... bueno, Kaori, sígueme contando sobre tu amiga Satori. Parece una gran chica, debe ser graciosa.-

-¡Oh, sí que lo es... ella es muy linda, es la mejor amiga que tengo... !- las dos mujeres picaban unas zanahorias.

La hora se pasó volando. Entonces llegó el esposo de Akiko. La mujer se lanzó a los brazos de su marido, para besarlo alegremente. Ese día le diría lo de su embarazo.

Kaori salió a saludar al hombre que tan amablemente la había ayudado y le había brindado una nueva amiga. Kaori le había apuntado a Akiko su dirección para que fuera a visitarla a su casa.

Pero al ver el blanco cabello de Eishi, Kaori tuvo un mal, pero muy mal presentimiento.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoi miraba de reojo hacia la casa de Kaori donde estaba medio elenco de "Rurouni Kenshin" reunido. No había notado movimiento extraño alguno. Pero sentía unas ganas enormes de entrar para matar al condenado pelirrojo de una buena vez, con sus propias manos, golpeándolo hasta hacerlo perder el sentido... luego iría por esa traidora de Nadesico y su pequeña Sakura... no, ya no era su pequeña... se había cambiado el nombre a Yuriko. Ella era una más de los traidores. También debía morir.

A las siete en punto el teléfono de Ken sonó. Reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-Hola, pelirrojo... ¿cómo estás?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¡Qué modales!- replicó Aoi, oculto tras un árbol, frente a la casa. – Te hago el favor de llamarte y me respondes tan mal... somos viejos conocidos¿no?...- Aoi rió un poco.

-Dime de una vez.-

-Bien... verás... el jefe dice que tu mujercita está siendo muy bien atendida... que está contenta y que esta noche tendrán una cita muy romántica en un viejo dojo. Apunta la dirección con cuidado, no vayas a perderte, que si llegas tarde, ella se te muere.-

Ken voló por papel y lápiz.

-Otra cosa... en tu casa hay seis personas. Si quieren, para tener público, tú sabes, que vengan, pero eso sí... vemos algo raro y la chica se muere de todos modos... bye Bye, pelirrojo!- Aoi colgó.

Ken observó el papel escrito y contó a los demás lo que dijo Aoi.

-Claro que iremos, Ken. Para ayudarte en lo que necesites.- dijo Aoshi.

-Cuenta conmigo, Ken. Esos sujetos se arrepentirán por lo que hicieron a nuestra Kaori- exclamó Satori.

-No pasará un día que no se arrepientan- dijo Akira, con una oscura expresión, acariciando la frente de Misato.- no solo por Kaori, sino por los niños a los que dañaron...-

-Pero las damas se quedan- sentenció Aoshi y Satori lo miró con mala cara.- porque debes cuidar de Misato y Kaneda. Y alimentar al perro que así como va, se nos morirá de inanición.-

La noche caía lentamente cuando tres personas salieron de la casa Hayahama en el auto de Aoshi. Ken vestía camisa blanca, pantalón negro y una gabardina del mismo color, bajo la cual llevaba una de sus katanas aunque esta tenía el filo invertido. Aoshi, vestido de camisa y pantalones azul oscuro llevaba una espada corta y Akira, de buzo negro con rayas rojas cruzando el pecho, sólo sus puños. Lo único que necesitaba.

Había bastante gente en la calle, disfrutando del aire fresco, demasiado metidos en sus propios asuntos como para percatarse de que tres afamados actores pasaban por la calle. En algún punto, el grupito fue interceptado por un hombre que ellos conocían y que los seguiría en moto para verificar que todo estaba bien, sin policías.

Hisashi. El tipo que había intentado drogar a Kaori para violarla... el muy maldito también estaba metido en eso.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche llegaron al viejo dojo y desde ese momento, era cosa de esperar. Hisashi, Otoba (el tipo que apareció en la casa de Kaneda), y el enmascarado "Gein" los miraban silenciosos.

Eishi pronto llegaría.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Inuyasha estaba en exceso nervioso y sus aullidos aumentaban los nervios de Satori, quien no lo soportó más y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Me importa un comino lo que diga Aoshi, me voy con ellos, ya estoy harta de esperar y no ha pasado ni una hora!-

Inuyasha logró abrir la puerta de la casa... le faltaba la puerta que daba a la calle, cruzando el pequeño antejardín. Elevó su patita, pero una mano la retiró.

Satori abrió la puerta, mientras miraba al perro, esperanzada.

-Vamos a buscarla, Inuyasha... estoy segura que puedes rastrear a esos hombres.-

Inuyasha miró a la joven expresivamente y acercó su nariz al suelo, buscando algún indicio, el olor de su amo. En eso Kaneda recordó las señas que anotó Ken sobre el viejo dojo.

-Satori… no es necesario que caminemos. Creo saber dónde queda ese lugar.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Akiko preparó un bocadillo para Eishi, quien se despidió de ella, a la vez que subía a Kaori al auto. Se despidió de su nueva amiga y le deseó suerte. Kaori le dedicó una sonrisa a Akiko y en cuanto el auto se puso en marcha, cambió de expresión, al dirigirse a Eishi.

-Es usted¿verdad?-

-Sí- respondió este, sin apartar sus ojos del camino ante sí.

-Y entonces... –

-¿Por qué hago esto?- Completó Eishi.- Ken ya lo sabe y no es necesario que le repita todo el cuento a usted, aunque si he de ser sincero, esto es por "ellas". Porque el maldito de Nihimura o Kawada, como prefiera usted llamarlo, les desgració la vida a ambas. Akiko es una mujer muy buena... quizá demasiado buena y no se merecía lo que él le hizo. Y ni hablar de Yuki.-

-Usted y… ¿Yuki? –

-Somos hermanos, pero da igual que lo sepa o no. Lamento lo que le sucederá, Kaori, y de antemano le agradezco no haberme delatado ante mi esposa. Es usted una buena persona, demasiado para Ken. Y también lo odiará, porque por culpa de él, usted sufrirá mucho.-

-Akiko está... ¿está involucrada en esto?-

-No. A decir verdad, ella llegó sorpresivamente ayer en la tarde de un viaje, pues me extrañaba. Me sorprendió cuando yo entraba a casa con usted inconsciente, después que me la trajo un compañero. Le inventé un cuento y se podría decir que usted corrió con suerte en ese momento, porque mi acompañante Hisashi debía comenzar con su labor en ese instante. Pero él se desquitará dentro de un rato y su Ken lo verá.-

Kaori pasó saliva, nerviosa.

-No haga esto, Eishi... deténgase, aún está a tiempo... su esposa sufriría mucho si usted hace lo que se propone, ella lo ama mucho. Usted dice que hace esto por ella, pero... pero no es cierto. Su esposa no odia a Ken.-

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Conoces a mi esposa de sólo un día.-

-Eso es suficiente para nosotras. Akiko es muy abierta y si usted le prestara más atención, sabría cosas de ella... -

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Akiko vio sobre la mesa unos apuntes y la chaquetita de Kaori, la que traía cuando su esposo la trajo. Akiko tomó el auto de su cuñada y partió en búsqueda de la pareja que le llevaba unos minutos de ventaja, porque no quería que Kaori se preocupara por su prenda de vestir.

Iba mirando atentamente el camino, por si les daba alcance, pero un enorme auto apareció de pronto frente a ella, haciéndola frenar bruscamente. Tanto, que el auto quedó atravesado en la carretera. Akiko agradeció el haber usado su cinturón de seguridad y al levantar la vista e intentar reponerse del susto, vio como las personas del otro vehículo corrían hacia ella.

Satori abrió la puerta del conductor, interesándose en Akiko.

-¿Está usted bien...? discúlpenos, por favor. Vamos con apuro. Es de vida o muerte.-

-Yo… creo que estoy bien.- preguntó Akiko algo mareada por el susto.

-Qué bueno que esté bien. Ahora nos retiramos y...-

Inuyasha, que se había bajado del auto de Akira junto a Satori, comenzó a olisquear el aire, pues había notado algo extraño en él. Jazmines... no podía equivocarse... y venían desde el interior del auto de Akiko. El perro pronto se montó sobre la mujer, alcanzando con el hocico la chaquetita en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Sale de ahí, perro tonto!- dijeron Satori y Misato mientras arrastraban a Inuyasha desde su collar, pero él no se movía.

-Ten cuidado, perro. Eso es de mi amiga Kaori- dijo Akiko.

-¿Kaori? – Preguntó Misato. -¿hablas de la actriz Kaori Hayahama?-

-Claro, estuvo en mi casa hoy... voy a devolverle esto, pero, creo que ya no alcanzaré el vehículo en el que ella iba. Antes de dar con ustedes le estaba dando alcance.-

Satori y Misato miraban extrañadas a Akiko. Intercambiando una mirada y entre ambas, sacaron a la mujer del auto y la subieron al de ellas. Satori se puso al volante, pisó el acelerador y salieron disparados en la dirección que les indicaba Kaneda. Ya tendrían tiempo de aclarar las cosas con esa mujer sospechosa porque lo primero era dar con el paradero de su esposo y de sus amigos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Eishi apareció con Kaori y la metió dentro de un cuarto que al parecer, había sido construido hacia poco tiempo. De hecho, la separación de ese cuarto con el salón del dojo estaba dada por un ventanal de vidrio muy grueso y barrotes de acero. A la pieza misma se accedía por una puerta de madera cercana a la de ingreso al lugar.

Kaori se acercó al ventanal en cuanto notó a Ken y éste hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

Kaori iba a abrir la boca cuando el filo de un acero se colocó en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Las reglas son las siguientes, Ken.- comenzó Eishi sosteniendo firmemente la espada.- Vamos a jugar. Hasta ahora mis camaradas tenían la orden de no hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tus acompañantes. Pero desde ahora, vamos a luchar contra ti y tus amigos, mientras, Hisashi, dentro de ese cuarto, mantendrá ocupada a Kaori. Si nos ganas y le quitas la llave mágica a Gein, puede que la salves con vida. Si no… bueno, también seguirá con vida, aunque supongo que ella preferirá estar muerta. O quién sabe… en una de esas le queda gustando Hisashi y se queda con él. Así sabrás lo que siente un hombre cuya mujer… ¡HA SIDO DE OTRO!-

Ken de un manotazo apartó el filo de su garganta, rebanándose un poco el dorso de la mano. Puso distancia entre él y Eishi al tiempo que Hisashi entraba en el cuarto de Kaori y Gein le echaba llave a la puerta para luego, trepar a un altillo dentro del dojo, poniéndose fuera del alcance de cualquiera.

Eishi miraba la escena divertido. Esto se iba a poner bueno.

Pero para Kaori, se estaba poniendo bastante malo. Eso ni que decir.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto veintiuno.**

_Febrero 15, 2004._

**Septiembre 7, 2006.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias…**

Kendappasoma

Kaerii Ryuka

KagomeKaoru

Gabyhyatt

Purple

Lilac.Kitsune

Michel 8 8 8

Silvi-chan

… **por darse el tiempo de reportarse y hacerme llegar sus comentarios.**

Hola!

Supe por ahí que había problemas con la página, ya que al parecer, hay momentos en que no reconoce los capítulos. De hecho yo quería releer uno y tuve que esperar unos minutos para que se normalizara, asi que les ruego que se armen de un poco de paciencia si eso les pasa, para que puedan leer la historia.

Kendappasoma, la primera versión es básicamente similar a esta. Pero al ser mi primera obra larga tenía varios detalles en la trama que se veían muy forzadas y que yo me prometí arreglar algún día. No te estás perdiendo de mucho en verdad y de hecho, me esfuerzo en esta para mejorar la redacción de la primera, sin perder esa esencia de Actuación sin Libreto. Kaerii Ryuka, ya tomé apunte del mensaje. Gracias por avisarme del cambio. Y me sorprendes con tu conocimiento de esta historia! Kagome Kaoru, me han llegado tus buenas vibras y me siento muy bien, gracias, Gabyhyatt, que bien que te hayan gustado los cambios y bueno, ahora Kaori lo sabe. Purple, a mi también me causa gracia este Aoshi tan… demostrativo y capaz de hacer lo que sea por quedarse con Satori y en efecto, la escena del reencuentro en el hotel entre Ken y Kaori es la que le servirá de inspiración a alguien para efectuar el Seisohen. Lilac.Kitsune, sorry, yo creo que por estos días me conecto a msn. Y sobre tu pregunta respecto a los vengadores, te puedo decir que todas las anteriores. Michael 888, estoy trabajando para que el encuentro de Ken con los tipos malos sea realmente bueno, aunque si que lo va a pasar mal. Silvi-chan, gracias por escribirme.

En el próximo capítulo, se desvelarán los últimos misterios en torno a la venganza contra Ken. Así sabremos quienes son los participantes de tan singular venganza y los motivos que tienen. También veremos si Satori y compañía pueden servir de algo o se convierten en un fastidio.

Les quiero contar que la próxima semana, actualizaré el episodio 22, así que pueden ponerse atentos. Con respecto a las otras dos obras, seguirán actualizándose semana por medio cada una.

Bien, nada más que comentarles, salvo decirles que estén bien y que nos leemos pronto.

Blankaoru.


	22. A mi final

Notas de autora.

Este pequeño espacio es para aclararles qué hacen aquí algunos personajes.

**Nadesico y Yuriko: **Nadesico es la hermana de Kuro Kaneda y Yuriko, la hija de ésta. Nadesico es la madre adoptiva de Ken aunque interactúa poco con él ya que vive en Kyoto generalmente. Por cosas de trabajo, Ken se relaciona más con Kaneda. Con Yuriko Ken convivió un tiempo en Tokio mientras ella asistía a la universidad y después que Yuriko termina sus estudios y regresa a Kyoto, aparece Kaori en la vida de Ken, iniciándose este relato.

**Aoi: **Es el marido de Nadesico y padre de Yuriko. Es un alcohólico que golpeaba a su esposa e hija pequeña cuando aparece Ken (Isamu en ese tiempo) y las ayuda a escapar de él. Posteriormente Aoi intenta matar a Ken y va a la cárcel. En la actualidad del fic, ya ha cumplido condena y se junta con Eishi para vengarse del "cabeza roja" como llama a Ken.

**Hisashi: **Aparece en el capítulo 9 "Retroceso". Es un ayudante de camarógrafo que invita a Kaori a salir, con el fin de drogarla y abusar de ella. Ken se da cuenta de ello, bebiéndose lo que Hisashi prepara y llevándose a Kaori, sufriendo más tarde de una fuerte intoxicación que lo llevó al hospital. A Hisashi no lo echaron del trabajo pero si lo degradaron dándole un trabajo más bajo jerárquicamente lo que en Japón constituye un deshonor.

**Miranda: **Se menciona poco pero es la esposa de Kaneda. Ella y Kaneda no han podido tener hijos propios por lo que quieren a Ken como si fuera uno de ellos. Kuro Kaneda la ama mucho.

**Isamu Kawada: **Es poco probable que no lo sepan pero ese es el nombre real de Ken Nihimura, quien se lo cambia para iniciar una vida nueva y porque no quería recordar a su padre que se llama igual. A pesar de que Ken con el tiempo se reconcilia con su papá, decide dejarse el nuevo nombre que tiene.

Y ahora si, a la historia.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin.**

**_(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005_**)

**Acto 22.**

"**A mi final"**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori miraba a Hisashi con una mezcla de odio, temor y asco. Este, en tanto, se relamía por tener finalmente, su oportunidad de poseerla y vengarse. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó de los brazos pero Kaori estaba decidida; antes no la convencieron Umeda con su porte y sus palabras, ahora menos lo haría Hisashi. Iba a defender su opción de ser sólo la mujer de Ken y nadie más. Lucharía para no ser violada.

Fuera de ese cuarto transparente, Aoi se acercó amenazante a Ken, -quien apenas y alcanzó a evitar el filo de la espada de Eishi en su garganta- para atacarlo por la espalda, con el brazo alzado para comenzar a golpearlo. Pero un puño en plena mandíbula lo hizo tambalearse.

-Soy yo tu contrincante, pedazo de burro- declaró Akira, siendo mirado por un par de ojos que si quemaran, lo tendrían en las cenizas.

-Pues comencemos, que tendrá mejor sabor matar al "cabeza roja" después de acabar con un fanfarrón como tú. Estás a años luz de mi fuerza, imbécil.-

Aoi contaba con un cuerpo bastante fornido; era alto, tanto como Akira, y macizo. Pero era Akira quien no sólo contaba con fuerza, sino también con agilidad y rapidez. Él sabía pelear, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin practicar el boxeo, por lo que apenas pudo bloquear el primer golpe de Aoi. Le costaba al principio cruzar los brazos para detener los puñetazos, pero pronto tomó buen ritmo. Notó con cierta sorpresa que su cuerpo se movía por instinto para detener o esquivar los ataques aunque se tambaleaba ante ellos cuando llegaban.

Aoshi se hizo cargo de Otoba, un tipo al que no conocía y estaba seguro que Ken tampoco.

Otoba tenía un par de espadas y por lo visto las sabía usar. Eso representaba un problema para Aoshi, debido a que sólo era maestro de kempo y los pocos movimientos que conocía con la espada eran de Aoshi Shinomori y encima más coreográficos que combativos... Aoshi hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse y recordar lo que le había enseñado Ken, además de las coreografías con Gohei. Quizá algo de eso le pudiera servir.

Aoshi notó un rayo alzarse por sobre su cabeza. Alcanzó a poner su espada corta atravesada y protectora sobre él, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, pero esta evidente falla en su defensa fue aprovechada por su contrincante quien le dio una patada en el estómago, quitándole el aire y haciéndolo tocar el suelo con una rodilla. Otoba alzó su espada para matarlo de una vez, pero la sakabattou se interpuso en su camino.

Ken no podía permitir que muriera su amigo. Aoshi lo miró desde su posición caída.

-Ya bastante malo es saber que puedo perderla, Aoshi... –

Aoshi se levantó decidido, cuando Otoba se movía para atacar a Ken.

-Pelearás conmigo, Otoba... – dijo Aoshi mirándole fijo a los ojos.

Este se largó a reír.

-Pero si eres lamentable con una espada en la mano.-

-¿Quién habló de espadas...?-

Una patada en plena mandíbula mandó a volar a Otoba.

-¿... teniendo estos pies?- terminó Aoshi sonriendo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Eishi en tanto, le daba la guerra a Ken, quien se descuidó un momento por ir a ayudar a Aoshi y fue herido en una pierna, pero de manera leve. Podía moverse e ignoraba muy bien el dolor. Ken debía reconocer que Eishi luchaba muy bien y notó de pronto la molestia que estaba comenzando en sus muñecas y se extendía hacia los codos. Si bien llevaba las muñequeras de tenista que le recomendó el traumatólogo, sabía que no sería suficiente para evitar el dolor y la inflamación, ya que esta vez Ken pelaba de verdad y los golpes que bloqueaba con el impacto que soportaba era más de lo que sus tendones podían soportar sin resentirse. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba realmente preocupada de su propio cuerpo, sino más bien en el modo de sacar a Kaori del cuarto.

Si acababa pronto con Eishi podría ir tras el tipo "Gein" y arrebatarle las llaves de la habitación. Se lamentó a medida que comenzaba a enfurecerse de frustración, por no haber traído una de sus katanas de filo "normal" que tenía en casa ya que había salido con tal apuro que tomó la que tenía más a mano y que resultó ser la que mandó a hacer Kaneda especialmente para él y que le dio como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

La sakabbattou.

Una espada que no estaba hecha para matar.

Ante un grito de Kaori, Ken peleó con más fuerza aún, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría para defenderse adecuadamente aunque le estaba costando mucho mantener la cordura con su pareja en peligro. Eishi estaba sorprendido a su vez, porque realmente pensaba que Ken no era espadachín en la vida real. Ese era un detalle que a su hermana se le pasó contarle, si bien él lo debió haber supuesto cuando lo vio con la espada en la mano, aunque en ese momento pensó que fanfarroneaba.

Gein, por su parte, debía reconocer que las peleas resultaban divertidas. Las miraba desde su posición en el altillo con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción y locura debajo de la máscara que ocultaba su verdadero rostro.

Esperaba realmente que Kaori fuera atacada. Puso atención en el cuarto transparente y descubrió algo que no estaba en los planes:

Kaori estaba peleando con Hisashi.

Su blusa estaba destrozada en algunas partes y algo de sangre se notaba ya, pero Hisashi tenía el labio destrozado y el cabello revuelto. Kaori estaba convertida en una fiera.

-"Mira siempre a los ojos de tu oponente"- le había dicho Ken cuando ella manifestó interés en aprender un poco más de kendo.- "un inexperto siempre, inconscientemente, mira hacia la zona de tu cuerpo que atacará próximamente. Así puedes predecir el siguiente golpe o por lo menos, desconcertarlo lo suficiente para poder atacar"

Kaori logró cubrir su pecho con una mano, mientras la otra se dirigía hacia el rostro de Hisashi. Y con sus uñas, dejó en él una marca evidente y dolorosa.

-Y yo que creía que esto iba a ser fácil- dijo Hisashi, antes de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre ella que jadeaba, con una brutal furia.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori bajó primero del auto, estacionado a varios metros de distancia del viejo dojo cuando el camino de tierra se acabó, notando dos autos más aparcados allí. Inuyasha apareció ante ella y luego volvía hacia un lugar, se movía en torno a la antigua propiedad, moviendo la cola, sin ladrar. La jovencita fue seguida por el resto del grupo.

Kaneda descubrió un agujero en la pared, desde la que pudo ver lo que sucedía adentro. Misato y Satori se asomaron. Akiko, con una mano en el pecho, pidió permiso para observar ella también.

Y se quedó helada.

Su esposo, su adorado y buen esposo, intentaba matar al esposo de Kaori.

-Debemos entrar de manera rápida, sin que nos noten.- susurró Satori.- Y ayudar como podamos-

-Pero no traemos armas- indicó Misato. En el apuro por salir, no pensó en eso y ahora se arrepentía. – no tenemos con qué defendernos. Tú sabes algo de kempo, pero Kaneda y yo... seríamos un estorbo para ti.-

Kaneda miró hacia todos lados. Pronto algo en el suelo llamó su atención, y a pesar del dolor en su pecho por la golpiza del día anterior, se agachó a recoger algo, que enseñó a Misato.

-¿Cómo eres en "el tiro al blanco"?- Kaneda mostraba orgulloso una piedra grande y pesada- El fin justifica los medios¿no?-

Misato sintió deseos de besarlo y Satori, encontrando genial la idea, se quitó la chaquetita que traía, llenándola de piedras y ayudada por Misato.

Akiko seguía sin moverse.

-Eishi- musitó.

-¿Lo conoce?- preguntó Kaneda – él quiere matar a Kaori y a Ken... está trastornado.-

-Es mi esposo- dijo ella, en un hilo de voz, derramando algunas lágrimas.

Satori la observó por unos momentos.

-Escucha... ignoro si tienes algo que ver en todo esto, pero ese sujeto quiere desgraciar la vida de Ken por una tontería. Esos hombres amigos suyos, están intentando acabar con nuestros esposos y no podemos permitirlo. – Satori hizo un rápido resumen de lo que había pasado, desde el atentado al centro de rehabilitación en Kyoto hasta el momento en que Ken recibió la última llamada de Aoi. Akiko se tomaba el vientre.

-Pero él... va a ser papá... no puede hacer esto.-

-Señora- intervino Kaneda.- yo no dañaré a su esposo salvo que me vea obligado a ello. Supongo, por su expresión, que realmente usted no sabía nada de esto y ha sido casual nuestro encuentro. De verdad lamento todo esto.-

Akiko meditó un poco. Su instinto le decía que su esposo hacía tiempo estaba raro con ella, hablaba poco y se mantenía silencioso, desde que se trasladara junto a su hermana a esa nueva región a trabajar en un "proyecto entre ambos". Akiko tomó una decisión, que le resultó difícil y dolorosa, pero era lo correcto.

Lentamente se agachó, y recogió una piedra.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Akira aprovechó un descuido de Aoi, para asestarle un golpe entre las costillas, quitándole el aire y obligándolo a doblarse del dolor. Enseguida, juntando los puños, le dio un golpe fuertísimo en la espalda, tumbándolo en el suelo. Para desgracia de Aoi, al levantarse, notó como uno de sus dientes no regresaba en su boca, como debía ser.

-Perro... –

Akira sonreía

Aoi estiró el brazo hacia un costado, acariciando con los dedos el gollete de la botella que soltó con el primer golpe. Rápidamente, esgrimió el objeto y dio a Akira en el estómago. Akira, previendo el ataque, tensó los músculos, por lo que no sintió el dolor casi pero Aoi rompió la botella en el suelo y el segundo ataque hizo que Akira saltara hacia atrás, sangrando su abdomen.

Akira no se iba a poner nervioso por un poco de sangre. De una patada arrancó la botella de las manos de Aoi y de paso, le destrozó dos dedos.

Aoshi, si bien con algunos cortes, lograba ya esquivar al enemigo bastante certeramente. Otoba dejó de sonreír en cuanto comprendió que Aoshi Miyasaki no era fácil contrincante. Y es que Aoshi, a diferencia de Otoba, peleaba con el cerebro totalmente frío mientras avanzaba el reloj, a diferencia de Otoba, que se enfadaba y perdía el control de sí mismo y de sus golpes. Lo mejor es que Aoshi, recordó los movimientos de su personaje de manera muy nítida, y de vez en cuando era capaz ya no sólo de defenderse con las espadas cortas, sino además de intentar atacar con ellas.

-"La ventaja de Aoshi es que su técnica usa espadas cortas... esto provoca que logre introducirse en el espacio vital del oponente, y atacar con pocas posibilidades de ser atacado a su vez en un lapso cortito de tiempo"- le había explicado Ken.

Pero una cosa era decirlo y pensarlo, y la otra hacerlo. Otoba, era muy bueno con las espadas también, pero a un nivel mucho más bajo que Ken.

"Por ello, él no podrá ganarme. Aunque mi especialidad es otra, mi nivel es también muy superior al suyo"

Aoshi intentó un ataque potente cuando ingresó al espacio vital de su enemigo y logró herirlo en el estómago. El salto que dio hacia atrás fue justo a tiempo... su enemigo respondía con un ataque similar, aunque de mayor intensidad...

-No perderé... no ante ti, que eres amigo de ese Nihimura, que llevó a mi maestro al suicidio cuando le arrebató su puesto como entrenador de actores en la televisora hace diez años.-

Aoshi alzó una ceja.

Hisashi, mientras, tenía a Kaori sujeta de la ropa, quien se retorcía y luchaba ferozmente aún. En un descuido la abofeteó justo en el momento en que Ken echaba un rápido vistazo.

Esto desestabilizó la cordura de Ken. Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas y miró fijamente a Eishi que se abalanzaba sobre él, con brío, con rabia, con ganas de causarle el mayor daño posible pero a pesar de ello, fue incapaz de tocarlo una vez más. La sakabattou se interpuso de tal modo que la fuerza del contragolpe lanzó a Eishi hacia atrás.

Miró sin comprender qué pasaba con Ken e intentó un nuevo ataque. Lo hirió en el hombro derecho, logrando que brotara abundante sangre de él pero por la expresión del pelirrojo, ni siquiera lo había sentido. En vez de eso, moviéndose a una velocidad impensada para un hombre común, Ken se situó rápidamente tras de Eishi, propinándole un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer hacia delante.

Eishi se levantó a duras penas mientras Ken notaba que Kaori lloraba, exhausta sobre la cama, pero defendiéndose con poca fuerza. No soportaría más de un minuto.

-Dile a ese bastardo que suelte a mi mujer.- dijo Ken. Aoshi aún estaba ocupado con Otoba y Akira con Aoi, pero sus amigos se veían bien aunque aún no podían dejar sus posiciones.

-Olvídalo.- repuso Eishi de pie, ignorando que en ese momento estaban entrando algunas personas al dojo.

Trató de atacar a Ken cuando miraba con desesperación hacia Kaori pero a pesar de esa distracción, Ken se movió velozmente haciendo que su espada chocara contra el brazo de Eishi a la altura del codo, de modo que si bien no pudo cortarlo, al menos lo quebró.

Eishi cayó sobre sus rodillas soltando sus armas. Gein hizo un ademán de bajar del altillo aunque luego retrocedió y se mantuvo en su posición.

-O detienes todo esto o te mueres.- dijo Ken. Un golpe bien dado en el punto adecuado era capaz de matar a una persona, aún con esa espada de filo invertido. Pero él no estaba para calcular dónde y cómo. Simplemente dio vuelta el mango de la espada dentro de su mano cerrada en torno a ella, levantando el brazo.

Eishi miró a Ken directo a los ojos y tarde descubrió que ese hombre hablaba muy en serio.

Fue cuando un grito desgarrador, y femenino, llenó el ambiente, deteniéndolo todo.

Akiko corrió hacia su esposo caído y lo cubrió sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Por favor, no lo mates… -

Ken, detenido, observó sus ojos anegados y expresión desoladora, que le resultó familiar pero antes de indagar en la identidad de esa mujer, se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde Kaori, con los ojos cerrados, sentía como las manos de Hisashi hacían, finalmente, presión sobre sus senos.

Ya no podía más.

Akiko miró a Ken a los ojos justo un momento antes que éste se diera la vuelta y lanzara un golpe potente sobre el vidrio, pasando el acero de la espada por entre los barrotes del cuarto-prisión. El vidrió estalló y esto logró que Hisashi se distrajera al mirar hacia él.

No sólo distrajo a Hisashi. También a Otoba y Aoi quienes cayeron al recibir certeros golpes de sus respectivos contrincantes. Misato, Satori y Kaneda que venían tras Akiko descubrieron a Gein en un altillo sacando una pistola de entre los pliegues de su túnica negra por lo que no dudaron en lanzarle todas las piedras que traían, quizá no con la mejor puntería para darle en la cabeza pero si al menos, para golpearle fuerte en diversas partes del cuerpo y lograr que perdiera el arma.

-Suelta a Kaori o te juro que lo que le ha pasado a ese vidrio será nada en comparación a lo que te sucederá a ti.- dijo Ken.

Hisashi, seguro en el cuarto, sólo rió de modo desagradable y sacó la lengua, viendo con placer cómo Ken apretaba tan fuerte los barrotes que los separaban que los nudillos se le ponían blancos. De pronto, algo pesado chocó con su cabeza.

El cuerpo de Hisashi cayó pesadamente sobre Kaori. La jovencita sintió una nausea muy fuerte y mucho asco al sentir el cuerpo masculino, pero... Hisashi... Hisashi no se movía. Ella, reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba, lo apartó de sí, notando que una piedra había dado contra él. Una piedra cuya arista estaba ensangrentada.

Una piedra lanzada por Akiko, que se encontraba tras de Ken, dándole la espalda a su Eishi.

Akiko se volvió para mirar a quien antes protegió, con una expresión de absoluta decepción. Se quitó el anillo de matrimonio y lo lanzó a su marido aún en el piso lamentándose por su brazo, dándole una nueva razón para no dejar de llorar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken pateaba la puerta que lo separaba de su mujer sin conseguir abrirla. Hisashi no tardaría en despertar y Kaori estaba en estado de shock, inmóvil. A Ken se le unió Aoshi, incluso Satori quien no dudaba en lanzar todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo sobre ella. Fue cuando llegó Akira, sonriente como siempre y seguido de su esposa.

-Vamos a comprobar si la teoría de Watsuki es cierta. Ya que nos metió en este lío dándoles ideas a estos idiotas, debería ayudarnos a salir-

Ken no entendía mucho de qué estaba hablando su amigo, hasta que vio como Akira preparaba su puño derecho y lanzaba un fuerte golpe con los nudillos, seguidos en una milésima de segundo por el puño completo.

La puerta no estalló como esperaban.

Aoi se levantó herido en lo más profundo de su ser. No podía ser que no consiguiera herir siquiera al "cabeza roja". Se acercó miserablemente al grupo tras la puerta cerrada, dispuesto a acabar con uno al menos. Recogió su botella rota. Al menos uno moriría.

Pero Inuyasha no tenía intenciones de dejarlo tan tranquilo, y prendido a su pierna y luego a su brazo, se dispuso a morderlo sin contemplaciones, tratando de arrancarle algún pedazo de carne. Afuera, Kaneda llamaba a la policía y daba las indicaciones para llegar al dojo.

El tercer impacto del doble golpe logró hacer estallar la puerta, a costa de los huesos de Akira, quien no llevaba protección alguna y ya estaba resentido de dar tanto golpe, después de todo, en la vida real, uno suele tener menos resistencia que en la ficción. Ken rápidamente recogió a Kaori de entre los trapos sucios que conformaban el colchón, dándole a Hisashi al pasar por su lado un puntapié que hizo crujir al menos tres costillas. Kaori temblaba muy notoriamente y era incapaz de hablar, chocando sus dientes pero se dejó abrazar por Ken quien a pesar de las heridas, dolores y molestias, la cargó sin mayores problemas hacia fuera de la habitación. Los demás esperaban afuera, apartándose, pues comprendían que si se abalanzaban sobre ella, todo acabaría mal con sus nervios.

Satori no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto vio que Hisashi se movía un poco, se acercó a él, pateándolo sin darle oportunidad alguna de levantarse, hasta que le dolieron sus piececitos.

En tanto Aoshi, más relajado, la miraba divertido. Y sorprendido ante la gran cantidad de palabrotas que conocía su pequeña y que no dudaba en usar contra ese cerdo asqueroso.

Inuyasha cayó sobre sus patas, cuando el primer disparo lo alcanzó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Gein, habiendo recuperado su arma, apuntaba a Ken, desde su posición privilegiada.

- ¡Qué nadie se mueva! Ken, déjala en el suelo. O Kaori se te muere, como el perro.-

Ken tembló al escuchar esa voz que tan bien conocía en cada uno de sus matices. Diez años no son suficientes para olvidar la voz de quien se amó con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

Yuki se quitó la mascara que cubría su rostro y sus ojos negros, arrojándola hacia el suelo.

Todos permanecían inmóviles escuchando los aullidos del perro. Aoshi se colocó delante de Satori y Akira hizo lo mismo con Misato. Ken se dio la vuelta, ofreciendo su espalda a la siguiente bala, aún hablando y mirando a Eishi que se encontraba caído, en su campo visual.

-Eishi me dijo que estabas muerta-

-Eishi te dijo la verdad- respondió Yuki, cuya mirada resplandecía de odio intenso.- morí el día en que me dijeron que no podría ser madre jamás, debido al aborto que me practiqué por tu culpa.

-Sabes bien que no fue mi culpa.- dijo Ken, todo lo calmado que podía.

-Eso dicen todos –apuntó Yuki- "la culpa es de la mujer por no cuidarse" ¡falso! Si me hubieras amado, me hubieras protegido.-

-Si tú me hubieras amado, no me hubieses dejado.-

Akiko, sorprendida aún por ver a su cuñada hablando tan apasionadamente, cuando por lo general era en exceso callada, miraba a Kaori, desvanecida quizá, entre los brazos de Ken que la miraba de una manera que la hizo sentir envidia momentáneamente por recibir un amor así. Por eso Akiko avanzó y se colocó delante de la pareja. Yuki, aún apuntando, gritó.

-¡Apártate, si no quieres morir!... ¡No tienes que proteger a Isamu Kawada!-

Akiko miró hacia atrás, a Ken, encontrándose con su mirada que volvía a ser violeta.

-¿Isamu?-

Ken asintió.

-¿Tú...?-

Ken bajó la vista, apenado, ella era la chica que Eishi quería vengar además de su hermana. Debía ser ella.

Akiko miró decidida a Yuki.

-No entiendo qué pretendes con esto, Yuki.- Akiko se volvió a Ken nuevamente- Sabes muy bien que mi problema de drogadicción fue responsabilidad mía, que quise experimentar con ellas y se me salió de las manos. – Akiko pronto sonrió levemente, mirando al pelirrojo nuevamente tras ella. - No sabía que Ken y Tú, Isamu, eran la misma persona...-

Estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Eishi quien de pronto ignoró el dolor de su brazo.

-¡No lo trates bien, Akiko! Él te forzó, y embarazó a mi hermana... es un ser indigno! Yuki me lo explicó muy bien...-

Ken, muy avergonzado por lo que oía, bajó la cabeza. Kaneda en tanto lo miraba comprensivamente, así como el resto de sus amigos.

Un aullido de dolor se escuchó en el lugar. Aoi aprovechaba de patear a Inuyasha, tendido aún con su pierna herida. Yuki miró atentamente al perro. Era una versión idéntica de una perrita a la que rescató años atrás...

-Deja al perro, Aoi... no es nuestro objetivo, sino Ken.-

Kaori recuperó la noción de la realidad y escuchaba todo atentamente. Le pidió gentilmente a Ken que la soltara, pero él no quería. Ante su insistencia la dejó.

-Cuñadita, apártate, por que no me importaría matarte si así puedo vengarme de Ken. En el fondo, tu muerte sería culpa suya.-

Ken se acercó a Akiko, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Ya te recuerdo, Akiko Katsuragi. Fuimos compañeros en la calle. No es necesario que hagas esto por mí. Apártate, por favor. Y llévate a Kaori a un lugar seguro.-

-No, Isamu, porque tú no eres culpable de lo que se te acusa. Y no me importa morir ahora que sé que mi amado esposo me mentía y que era un delincuente.-

Eishi se levantó para acercarse a su esposa, tironeándola.

-¡Es que no entiendes¡Él te forzó!-

-¿Alguna vez me has preguntado mi versión de la historia, Eishi?-

-¡Te hizo daño, te forzó muchas veces, te drogó, por eso no has podido tener hijos!-

-Eso es una estupidez, Eishi. Tú mismo viste los exámenes que me hizo el médico, diciendo que mi malformación era de nacimiento y que se podía reparar quirúrgicamente... Tú estuviste esperando afuera en el pasillo mientras duraba mi operación... y no ha sido Ken o Isamu, como lo llames, quien me ha hecho daño, sino mi propia inmadurez en mi juventud. Yo no soy como ustedes... – agregó con rabia, escupiendo las palabras – ... que se pasan la vida quejándose por sus propios errores, culpando a los demás. No quiero ser como tu hermana que solo vino a sembrar la discordia en mi hogar por sus propios propósitos. ¡Ahora comprendo todo demasiado bien y no quiero que mi hijo viva entre gentes como vosotros!

-¿Un hijo?- Eishi estaba sorprendido y sintió como si le dieran una bofetada en el rostro.

-Te lo quería decir hoy, cuando regresaras de dejar a Kaori.- confesó la mujer derramando algunas lágrimas.- Pero… ya no sé si quiero que seas su papá.-

-No le creas, hermano... lo dice para protegerlo, porque aún lo ama... aún ama a Nihimura, nunca te amó realmente.-

Kaori palideció ante lo que decía Yuki, así como Akiko.

-No digas eso... no es cierto... Akiko ama mucha a Eishi. Durante el día que estuvimos juntas, no dejó de hablarme de él y de lo orgullosa que se sentía. No te entiendo, Yuki... ¿por qué quieres que tu hermano sufra?-

Eishi miró dubitativo a Yuki, quien permanecía en lo alto del dojo, aun apuntándoles. Luego miro a su esposa.

-Yo no necesito que corras tras una venganza imaginaria, mi amor... sólo que corras hacia tu hogar, a nuestra casa... nada más.- dijo Akiko.

Eishi entonces dio la espalda a Yuki y cubrió a su esposa.

Y una detonación se escuchó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Otoba despertó en algún momento y, decidiendo que todo se había podrido, emprendió la retirada, pero entonces notó que una de las espadas cortas se encontraba cercana a él. Y una mujer pequeña también. Mejor...

Tomó la espada y lanzó una estocada, dándole a Aoshi que atento al peligro, no dudo en proteger a Satori con su cuerpo. La joven vio a Aoshi cubrirse el torso herido con ambas manos. Yuki notó esto y disparó en esa dirección pero afortunadamente, la bala no le dio a nadie.

Akiko se descubrió siendo abrazada por su esposo. Ken buscó a Kaori, pero ella no estaba porque trepaba por una escalera roñosa hacia Yuki que trataba de apuntarle con el arma cuando recibió un nuevo piedrazo en la mano, cortesía de Misato. Ken gritaba para que Kaori bajara, pero ella era cabezota y no lo iba a hacer asi que él trató de subir por la frágil escalera que servía para llegar arriba pero ésta se rompió bajo su peso.

Satori, mientras, inclinada sobre Aoshi, trataba de mantener la calma, en tanto Akira la daba una paliza a Otoba. Una paliza feroz.

Kaneda reconoció a Otoba, y le pidió a Akira que no lo golpeara más.

-Yo te recuerdo... Tú eras pupilo de un hombre que fue nuestro entrenador de actores... ¿por qué haces esto?

Otoba se limpió la boca sangrante, mirando a Kaneda con gesto de desafío.

-Por lo que le hicieron a mi maestro al despedirlo-

-¿Despedirlo?... nosotros nunca lo despedimos...-

Aoshi recordó cosas también.

-¿Hablan de Watanabe¿El viejito que sufría de cáncer a los huesos?- habló esforzándose- yo recuerdo que cuando entré a la televisora, fue un rumor de pasillo muy fuerte... –

Satori, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le pidió que no se esforzara.

-Estaré bien, amor. No es nada. Sólo una herida pequeña... no te preocupes.

Kaneda prosiguió en lugar de Aoshi.

-Watanabe renunció y me explicó sus motivos. Se sentía muy mal y él mismo ayudó a escoger a Ken para que lo reemplazara... no entiendo por qué no te contó esto. O simplemente pensó que te enfadarías, como veo que lo has hecho. Había amenazado con pegarse un tiro en varias ocasiones, y cuando salió en los periódicos, supe que había cumplido. Los dolores de ese cáncer en especial son terribles.

-¡Mentira!... ¡Ustedes lo despidieron, le quitaron el sentido de vivir!... ¡Argghhh!

-Cállate, imbécil- dijo Akira, dándole una nueva patada- Eres demasiado estúpido. No deberían perder su tiempo intentando explicarle algo que este tonto no entiende, seguro que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que buscarle pelea a Ken. Seguro que su enfado no es porque su maestro haya salido de la televisora, sino porque simplemente, él era demasiado mal Kendoka como para sustituirlo... Otro desgraciado que no reconoce sus errores. El mundo está lleno de tipos imbéciles como tú, por eso está como está.-

Ken se dirigió hacia Kaori, atrayendo la atención de todos sobre él, pero Aoi se interpuso en su camino.

-Hola, cabeza roja.-

Ken no estaba para jugar con Aoi. Un certero golpe con la sakabattou lo dejó en la oscuridad de la que nunca debió haber salido. Luego trató desesperado, de ver el modo de trepar.

Eishi lo tomó de sus ropas, evitando que Ken trepara hacia el altillo.

-Déjalas... quiero escuchar lo que se dicen.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori con el pie alejó más el arma de las manos de Yuki, que ávidas se movían sobre la tarima de madera para alcanzarla.

-No puedo creer que seas tú la misma persona tierna de la que me habló Ken... es impensable.-

Yuki se mostró en toda su maldad.

-Bueno, si te habló de mí, es lógico que aún me ama.-

-Eso que dices es algo estúpido. ¿Por qué querer aún a quien lo abandonó?. Veo que tu verdadera naturaleza es intrigante y me da mucha tristeza por Eishi quien sin duda te adora e inventó todo este lío por ti.-

-Era justo que me ayudara a recuperar mi honor perdido. Por Ken yo lo perdí todo... un matrimonio conveniente y la capacidad de concebir...-

-Pero, no es culpa de Ken si tú decidiste perder a su hijo. ¡Tú no lo querías lo suficiente y ahora lo culpas de algo que tú propiciaste, de algo que tú hiciste!. No sólo eras una cobarde entonces, sino que lo eres aún. ¡Mientes deliberadamente y escondes la cabeza ante tu error, utilizando a los demás! Eres un asco de persona-

Yuki tomó a Kaori de las ropas y comenzó a zamarrearla. Ken se soltó del apresamiento de Eishi e intentó trepar a la tarima, pero... sus manos... sus manos temblaban demasiado y no respondían, en parte por sus lesiones y en parte por su anterior dolencia. Eran incapaces de asirse con fuerza a la madera y comprendió que sin la escalera le resultaba imposible subir. El golpe propinado a Aoi había acabado con lo último sano que quedaba en sus manos.

-¡Escúchame, estúpida... él se había metido con mi prima... yo me negaba a estar con él...!

-¡No es excusa para lo que causaste! Llenaste a tu hermano de odio y veneno porque él era feliz y tú no lo soportabas! Odias a Akiko también, porque sabes que ella será madre, lo que tu jamás podrás ser!-

El bofetón en el rostro de Kaori la hizo tambalearse, pero ella no calló.

-Te empeñaste en una venganza estúpida sin razón... eres tan egoísta, no entiendo como puede haber tanta diferencia entre la Yuki que me describió Ken, casi con amor y mucho respeto a pesar del daño que le causaste, y el ser que tengo enfrente... me das lástima, Yuki. Yo amo a Ken, me importa un bledo lo que digas de él, pero, si intentas hacerle más daño, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para lograrlo.-

La pelea entre las dos mujeres era brutal. Ken escuchaba las voces y resignado, se alejó del altillo para observarlas, rogando a Kaori en silencio, que bajara pronto.

Akiko corrió también hacia el altillo seguida de Eishi, que sólo pensaba en pedir perdón a su esposa e impedir que perdiera al bebé.

-¡Te mataré!- Yuki intentaba arañarle el rostro a la joven y Kaori en tanto la abofeteaba a horcajadas sobre ella, esquivando las uñas afiladas con cierta dificultad. Pero a diferencia de Kaori, Yuki tenía su cuerpo en perfecto estado. Kaori estaba muy cansada y herida.

-Despierta, Yuki, despierta... no te das cuenta que has estado muerta demasiado tiempo¿No te diste cuenta que el tiempo pasó, que todos siguieron su camino, menos tú? Ken se superó, como te lo había prometido, pero tú entonces no le creíste... quedaste embarazada y abortaste y todo salió mal... pero renunciaste a tu felicidad desde antes. Desde el momento en que lo abandonaste... vive la realidad de una vez... mira tus errores en vez de negarlos u ocultarlos... –

En un inesperado movimiento, Yuki se deshizo de Kaori sobre ella, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Su boca sangraba y limpiándosela con la manga de la túnica, alcanzó el revólver.

Ken se paralizó al ver que Yuki le apuntaba a Kaori.

-Un paso más, Nihimura, y ella se muere.-

Eishi trató de acercarse a su hermana. Pero ella lo detuvo con un ademán.

-Hermana, no lo hagas, estábamos equivocados... no la mates... no cometas otro error.-

Akiko miraba a su marido. Quizá no estaba todo perdido con él. El cuerpo de Ken tembló y ella, que se acercó y lo sostenía de un brazo, pudo sentirlo claramente.

-Yuki... a mí es a quien quieres... déjala libre... si quieres matar, mátame a mí, pero a mi Kaori no... por favor... ella es tan joven, tiene tanto por vivir... – suplicó el pelirrojo.

-¡Cállate!-

Yuki le apuntó a Ken.

-¡No te soporto!-

Yuki apretó el gatillo.

Una horrible detonación se escuchó. Horrible porque dio en Kaori.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken tenía sus ropas llenas de sangre, y con la chaqueta que traía Akiko, intentaba taponar la herida. Había que reconocer que no había sido más que un roce, porque Kaori se abalanzó sobre Yuki para detener su acción, pero hiriéndola en el forcejeo. Kaori cayó hacia atrás, sobre Ken que alcanzó a atraparla en el aire.

-¡Tonta, no tenías que hacer eso!- le gritó al cuerpo inmóvil de su amada.

Pero Kaori no despertaba. Akiko se llevó una mano a la boca, cuando notó como la parte trasera de los pantalones de Kaori se manchaban de sangre. Eso no era normal, porque había sido herida en un costado del estómago. Pronto lo comprendió.

-Ella iba a tener un bebé... Kaori... despierta... ¡Eishi, ella iba atener un bebé como yo...¡¡¡debemos llevarla a un hospital ahora!–

Ante eso, Ken palideció notoriamente.

-¡Pues veamos si alcanzan!- gritó Yuki, triunfante, disparando sobre ellos nuevamente.

Esta vez, quien cayó, fue Kuro Kaneda, quien no dudó en proteger al que consideraba su hijo. Akira y Misato corrieron hacia él. Akiko no podía soportar tanto y se puso a llorar, al borde de la histeria.

Ken, fuera de si, se levantó luego de dejar a Kaori momentáneamente en brazos de Akira.

Tomó su espada y con toda la rabia y la fuerza que le quedaba, cortó dos pilotes que sostenían la tarima donde Yuki se encontraba, de tal modo que la estructura cedió y ella cayó con ella. Pero antes de alcanzarla, Eishi se le adelantó y con la mano sana, la abofeteó realmente duro. Tanto, que ella escupió varios dientes y se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Maldita la hora en que decidí ayudarte en esto!-

-Hermano... –dijo ella débilmente.

-¡No me llames hermano... destrozaste mi matrimonio, me volviste loco. Necio de mí que te hice caso... maldita la hora!.-

Eishi le quitó el revólver y tomándola del cabello, se la llevó con él.

-No te mataré, aunque debiera. Pero si algo le pasa a Kaori o a Kaneda, Ken te matará.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Los tres autos que en su momento estaban aparcados frente al viejo y abandonado dojo, corrían a la ciudad, al hospital. No podían esperar a la llegada de la policía con quien se toparon en el camino.

Un auto era conducido por Misato, debido a que la mano destrozada de Akira le dificultaba mucho pasar los cambios de velocidades y esas cosas. Akira iba en la parte de atrás, junto a Inuyasha y Hisashi aún inconsciente luego de la paliza que le dio Satori. El condenado de Aoi había cabido justo en la cajuela, y allí se encontraba. En el asiento de adelante iba Eishi, cabizbajo y arrepentido de su estupidez. No representaba un peligro, porque se podría decir que estaba muerto por dentro, de vergüenza y dolor. De asco por sí mismo.

El otro automóvil era conducido por Akiko. Atrás iba Ken, sosteniendo a Kaori, quien no despertaba. Akiko apretó los labios para no gemir ante el dolor que sentía por ella y por Ken... Isamu... no era justo que eso les sucediera a ellos... ellos habían luchado y se habían superado, pero los demás, aún teniendo todas las oportunidades para triunfar y ser felices, se habían dedicado a destruirlos. Junto a Akiko, totalmente amordazada iba Yuki, quien contaba con la suerte de que Ken estaba demasiado preocupado por su amada y por quien era como su padre como para pensar en vengarse.

El tercer auto era conducido rápidamente por Satori. Aoshi, en la parte de atrás, llevaba a Kaneda recostado sobre sus piernas. Pero Kaneda perdía rápidamente el color de su rostro. En la cajuela traían a Otoba.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda no tardó en llegar al hospital en cuanto se supo la noticia. Ver a Ken y empezar a insultarlo fue cosa de segundos.

-¡Pero cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil de permitir que algo así le sucediera!- Umeda estaba desesperado, y no se percató de que Satori y Misato lo miraban sorprendidas, adivinando lo que sucedía en el corazón de ese hombre. Aun así, no logró hacer enfadar a Ken, quien miraba sus manos y brazos vendados. Le habían inyectado calmantes directamente a los codos. El daño sufrido había sido letal y casi invalidante. Pero Ken no pensaba en eso, sino en su Kaori, en su hijo que ya no nacería y en... en... Kaneda.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa- dijo Umeda en cuanto se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Kaori y la notó inconsciente, pálida, siendo examinada por una doctora.- Por tu culpa, por creerte Kenshin Himura te pasan estas cosas... eres demasiado imbécil.-

Satori le dio una cachetada enorme, acallándolo.

La enfermera salió de la habitación de Kaori.

-Ella despertó.-

Umeda pasó al lado de Ken, chocándolo, en un intento por verla. Pero la enfermera fue tajante.

-Ella pide ver a su esposo-

-Yo lo soy- dijo Umeda, fuera de sí. Pero mientras, silencioso como siempre, Ken pasó por debajo de su brazo, y acercándose a Kaori, agregó.

-Ni en tus más locos sueños.-

Ken observó a Kaori, quien sonreía. Su vida no corría peligro. Pero él comenzó a llorar. Su hijo...

-Ya lo sé Ken... pero... no alcancé a amarlo... realmente no lo sabía...- mintió a pesar de lo que sentía al querer evitarle una tristeza más.- Ken, por favor... debemos ser fuertes... yo te amo aún, mucho... y no me resignaría jamás a perderte.-

-Ni yo a ti.

Le tomó la mano, mirándola intensamente.

-Además, podremos hacer otro cuando quieras- dijo Kaori, sonriendo feliz. Ocultando deliberadamente ante él, todo su amargo dolor. –Por cierto... ¿cómo siguen los demás?-

-Aoshi corrió con suerte y la estocada no daño ningún órgano importante, así que se recuperará pronto. Ahora, como tú, duerme. Akira tiene la mano derecha enyesada y según Misato, no para de decir palabrotas por Aoi. Inuyasha... fue atendido prontamente y también tendrá que usar tablillas y esas cosas por un tiempo. Ya han pasado tres días desde el incidente. Mañana te darán de alta... eres una mujer muy fuerte, mi amor-

-Ken... ¿cómo está Kaneda?-

Ken cerró los ojos. No tenía valor para decírselo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Isamu Kawada padre, se encontraba en la habitación de Kaneda. Su esposa y Nadesico ya estaban resignadas y esperando el desenlace.

-Kaneda... Kuro Kaneda... jamás dejaré de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hijo.-

En ese momento entró Ken, seguido de Kaori quien insistió en ver a Kaneda.

Kaneda abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Cuídalos tú ahora, Isamu. Tener hijos es una bendición. Yo no tuve los míos propios, pero Ken, es como si fuera mío. Y cuida de esa bella señorita que lo acompaña.-

Nadesico abrazó a su cuñada, que no podía evitar sollozar. Afuera Yuriko y su esposo, esperaban, junto a parte del elenco de Rurouni Kenshin.

Kaneda tomó la mano de su esposa.

-El mundo es un lugar extraño. Y a pesar de ello, creo que he vivido a mi soberano antojo... no me arrepiento de nada, estoy en paz.-

Kaneda hizo una pausa larga. Y sonrió con ternura, acariciando la mano de su esposa con la suya, llena de cables y tubos, así como el resto de su cuerpo. La bala alcanzó partes importantes y era un milagro que hubiera soportado tanto. Pero él quería despedirse y quería hablar con el padre de Ken. Ya lo había hecho.

-Miranda, amor, nunca dejé de amarte, mi amor. Nadesico... mi esposa será tu nueva hermana. Quiérela y cuídala como si fuera yo. Esposa mía, perdóname el tener que abandonarte. Sé que nos encontraremos nuevamente. Ken, hijo mío... quiere y cuida a mi esposa como si fuera tu mamá real... –

-Sí... padre-

-Amada Miranda... nunca te lo dije, pero el día de nuestra boda... yo estaba impaciente por casarme... dormí al lado del registro civil para asegurar mi llegada temprano. Y esperé toda la mañana a tu llegada. Sabía que eras tú a quien había esperado toda la vida y todo lo que he logrado fue gracias a tu paciencia y comprensión. Siempre te he admirado. Ahora voy a esperarte nuevamente. Sé que sea el día que sea... tú llegarás puntual. Pero no cometas suicidio, porque sino, no nos encontraremos. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor.-

-Promete que no me olvidarás- dijo Kaneda, soltando una lágrima.

-Nunca te olvidaré.

Kaneda cerró los ojos.

Y un largo lamento se escuchó en todo el lugar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin acto 22

Febrero 20, 2004.

Septiembre 14, 2006

**Gracias, gracias, gracias…**

Linneth

Arashi Shinomori

KagomeKaoru

Kaerii Ryuka

Purple

Michel 888

Kendappasoma

Gaby Hyatt

… **por reportarse en el capítulo anterior. ¡ Son muy buenos!**

Hola!

Un nuevo episodio que me trae muchos recuerdos.

Poco después de escribir este capítulo por primera vez, y poco antes de subirlo, murió repentinamente un vecino mío. Curiosamente era el vecino en el cual me inspiré para imaginar a Kuro Kaneda, así que realmente en esa ocasión lloré su resto por la muerte de mi personaje y por la del vecino amigo. También me dio un poco de susto escribir. Es decir, dos días antes yo había visto a mi vecino muy feliz y rozagante y de pronto, algo con su corazón. En fin…

Pensé seriamente en acortar este capítulo y dividirlo en dos aunque luego, llegué a la conclusión que sería alargar más la espera para el final y no me pareció algo justo. Confío en que tamaño episodio no les de mucha lata y que… bueno, francamente tampoco espero que les haya gustado por las cosas tristes e injustas que pasan, pero en fin, asi es la vida. En el próximo episodio sabremos que fue de los criminales.

Quiero pedir sinceras disculpas por no haber podido actualizar mis otras dos historias (Prisionera y Entre mis Brazos) pero les contaré el motivo que tuve y ustedes juzgarán.

La semana pasada vino de visita mi novio. El vive muy lejos de mí y nos vemos poco (cada dos meses más o menos) y bueno, de pronto tenia cinco días libres así que viajó para dedicármelos. Yo lo extrañaba mucho por lo que dejé el teclado de lado y me dediqué a vivir mi historia de amor tranquila y feliz. Salimos mucho, comimos torta porque estaba de cumpleaños y la pasamos bien. Tuve días felices y bonitos.

Acordamos hacer un esfuerzo y vernos al menos una vez cada cuatro o cinco semanas así que a principios de octubre me toca viajar a mí. Deséenme suerte para poder realizar lo que anhelo. Hum… y esta semana que viene pretendo ponerme al dia con las historias.

Un beso. Chau.


	23. La persona en quien te apoyas

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin.**

**_(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005_**)

**Acto 23**

"**La persona en quien te apoyas"**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori le dio algo ligero de comer a Inuyasha, quien ya podía afirmar su patita en el suelo y andar algo. Era duro para un perro tan ágil y juguetón como él estar en tan larga convalecencia, así que lo mantenía sedado la mayor parte del tiempo para que no saliera corriendo y se pusiera mal de su herida. La joven notó abierta la puerta que daba al patio trasero, por lo que se acercó y vio a Ken sentado afuera, en el suelo. Éste miraba las hojas otoñales caer suavemente sobre la tierra, pensando en Kaneda y deseando que esté donde esté, estuviera bien.

Kaori lo observó sin perturbarlo y luego volvió a la cocina. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde los funerales de Kaneda y Ken, si bien se reponía satisfactoriamente de sus heridas físicas, emocionalmente no daba muestras de mejoría lo que era muy desesperante. Ella misma aún no había podido iniciar su duelo personal por lo de su bebito, porque se anteponía su amor por él que estaba sufriendo mucho y se dedicaba a consolarlo, escucharlo y acompañarlo. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que Ken no se culpaba por lo que había sucedido ya que estaba muy consciente de que él mismo fue una víctima inocente dentro del juego mortal de una desquiciada, perdiendo en ello al que había sido su mayor apoyo durante buena parte de su vida.

Kaori calentó la deliciosa sopa especial que había preparado para él. Sin duda le vendría de maravillas. Últimamente Ken comía muy poco y ya se notaba que estaba bajando su peso; eso le preocupaba pero no sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar. Ella sabía muy bien, por experiencia propia, que cuando Ken se encontraba perturbado podía ser muy poco razonable, pero ella misma se sentía como una bomba a presión y ya no podía soportarlo más.

-Ken... amor... ven a comer, esto te va a gustar.- Kaori se acercó a él con la bandeja cuando Ken se sentó a la mesa, con ese aire ausente que ya comenzaba a sobrepasarla.

Ken observó la sopa como si se tratara de aire. Kaori tampoco tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero debía mantenerse fuerte para poder concebir otro bebé en el futuro. Un bebé que tendría los ojos violetas de él.

-No, gracias, Kaori. No tengo hambre. Buenas noches.- Ken hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Vamos, debes comer un poco¿sí? Hazlo por mí y por Inuyasha.- dijo Kaori, tomando una cucharada de sopa para dársela a Ken, como si fuera un niño chiquito. Inuyasha, algo sedado, no les prestó atención y se dedicó a seguir durmiendo.

Pero Ken esquivó la cuchara, como un viejito terco.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien.-

-No lo estás, Ken. Vamos, debes comer algo, amor. Estás bajando tu peso. Eso no es bueno. Toma, abre la boquita... - Kaori sonreía dulcemente, pero Ken ignoró este hecho.

-No quiero.-

Kaori decidió contar hasta diez.

-Ken... –

-No insistas.-

-Come-

-No-

-¡Ken, por favor, sé razonable, no has comido nada en todo el día, salvo un poco de arroz al almuerzo¡Todos estamos tristes por lo de Kaneda, pero seguimos avanzando! Ahora come de una vez... ayer tampoco cenaste.-

Ken se levantó de la mesa, sin mirarla.

-¿Acaso me estás ignorando, Ken Nihimura¡No es justo, yo te estoy cuidando!-

-Cuando necesite de alguien que me cuide, te avisaré.- replicó en tono agrio. Kaori tomó el plato de sopa, dispuesta a seguirlo si él se marchaba.

-¡No me hables de ese modo, Ken¡No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa... Tú no me dices nada!- Kaori se estaba esforzando por no largarse a llorar y se mordía el labio inferior, hinchado ya por todos los días anteriores que había hecho lo mismo.

-¿No entiendes qué me pasa, Kaori¡Pues me pasa que se murió el hombre al que consideraba mi padre¡¡Pasa que me quedé solo!-

Estas palabras fueron como un golpe en el rostro para Kaori... ¿solo? Ken realmente no sabía lo que era estar solo.

Ken se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio el torrente de lágrimas que en silencio derramaba ella, de pie con el plato aún en las manos. La joven lo dejó caer, demasiado impresionada y dolida como para que le importara; asi, los pedazos del plato saltaron en varias direcciones y un trozo golpeó su pierna desnuda, pero ella ignoró este hecho.

Ken dio un paso hacia ella, pues parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero Kaori le dio una cachetada. Ken, atónito, se tocaba la mejilla lastimada y ella le miraba airada.

-¡Eres... eres tan injusto... eres un insensible egoísta¡Prometiste amarme, prometiste cuidarme y no lo has hecho. Prometiste ser la persona en la que yo podría apoyarme y no lo has hecho y ahora me doy cuenta de que valgo tan poco para ti que ni siquiera me consideras de tu familia!-

-Kaori, entiéndeme, se murió mi padre... ¡él era como mi padre, mi apoyo!-

-¡Y qué diablos soy yo para ti¿No soy tu mujer¿No soy tu apoyo?... Dices que al morir Kaneda te quedaste solo... ¡Solo¡Eso es mentira, Ken... tienes a mamá Nadesico y mamá Miranda, al señor Isamu que tan bien se ha portado contigo. A tus amigos Aoshi y Akira, a mucha gente apoyándote, incluso a mí, en cambio yo... yo... – Kaori estaba soltando todo lo que sentía. Antes no lo había dicho porque no quería lastimarlo o hacerlo sentir mal, pero si Ken no pensaba en ella de esa manera, él no merecía otro trato.- ... Yo sólo te tengo a ti y a Satori. Y a Inuyasha. Ni siquiera me queda un poquito de familia como a ti, porque mis abuelos no quieren verme por ser hija de mi padre... y yo... te veo tan mal y no sé qué hacer para traerte de regreso, Ken...-

Ken de pronto comprendió lo estúpido que había sido. Es cierto que él solía perder los estribos pero ahora la había herido, nuevamente. Trató de acercarse a ella, pero Kaori se apartó y se rodeó el vientre.

-Y pude haber tenido un niño... una mini familia para mí, contigo... ¡y ni eso me queda a mí¡¡Y tú lloras y sufres y no te das cuenta de que yo también quiero llorar! Yo si creo en la colaboración mutua, pero si dices que estás solo, es evidente que no me necesitas y que no vemos el mundo del mismo modo. – Kaori cayó de rodillas al suelo, cansada, con la cabeza gacha y las manos cubriendo su rostro, su larga trenza cayendo sobre su pecho. Sus hombros se movían temblorosos por los espasmos al llorar.

Kaori deseaba levantarse y correr a esconderse, pero luego comprendió que su único refugio estaba allí mismo, en su casa... y hasta eso le había dado a Ken. El acceso a su refugio.

Si Ken necesitaba de un buen golpe para reaccionar, ese fue uno más que suficiente.

Se acercó a ella... ¡se veía tan pequeña y desprotegida ahí, llorando¿¡En qué estaba pensando cuando le dijo todas esas tonterías? Recordó el día en que la sorprendió ayudando a Isamu a tener una cita con él. También la había tratado pésimo.

"¡Prometiste ser la persona en la que yo podría apoyarme y no lo has hecho!"

¡Cuanta razón tenía Kaori! Ella misma había perdido a su papá, el hombre al que más quería en el mundo hacía cosa de diez meses aproximadamente y él jamás la vio irritante con los demás. Y ella sí que se había quedado sola y hasta había perdido su casa, la que recuperó cuando él... Y él, se dejaba abatir. No era que la muerte del padre de Kaori fuera más importante que la de Kaneda, sino más bien las actitudes tomadas por ella.

"La persona en la que yo podría apoyarme"

Isamu Kawada hijo, sin importar cómo se llamase, seguía haciendo daño a la persona más importante para él. Isamu Kawada o Ken Nihimura, a pesar de que se metía en líos, siempre tuvo a su alrededor gente que trataba de comprenderlo y quererlo, como la familia de Kaneda o la misma Akiko que se había enamorado de él cuando eran jóvenes. O las señoras del centro de niños donde estuvo internado, la asistente social... siempre mucha gente había estado allí, apoyándolo aún sin conocerlo mucho, para ayudarlo a ser mejor persona. Pero Kaori... quizá su infancia no fue tan desdichada, pero por ello mismo, la gente la ignoraba más... sus mismos compañeros de curso que se apartaron de ella en cuanto su padre estuvo tan enfermo. Sólo Satori la había acompañado todo ese camino. Y él después, pero jamás le prestó demasiada atención a ese hecho.

Ken trató de tocarla pero ella apartó su mano de un manotazo.

-No me toques.-

-Kaori, por favor… yo no… -

-Aléjate.- dijo muy a la defensiva. No lo miraba a la cara y todo el cuerpo femenino estaba rígido pero Ken ignoró sus protestas y en un rápido movimiento se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó. De inmediato ella trató de apartarlo.

-Suéltame… Ken, suéltame…-

-Kaori… no hagas esto. Por favor, perdóname.-

Kaori lo golpeaba en el pecho y en los hombros con poca fuerza porque estaba muy cansada y por su parte Ken no se defendía y porfiaba en mantenerla entre sus brazos a pesar de la agresión y de que ella le repetía una y otra vez que la soltara y la dejara sola, ya que sentía que se merecía cada uno de esos ataques. Le pidió perdón mientras la apretaba más fuerte contra él, hasta que notó que los golpes se convertían en meros roces cuando ella se quedó sin fuerzas y sin voluntad para seguir luchando contra él y sus sollozos se transformaron en suspiros débiles.

Se había rendido.

Él la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama que compartían. Luego de depositarla con cuidado, la besó en la frente, tomó unas toallas y salió para darse una ducha. Cuando volvió, el cuarto estaba a oscuras.

Kaori estaba acostada de lado, mirando por la ventana el cielo. Las lágrimas habían cesado y se sentía tranquila, en calma. Había sido bueno llorar y desahogarse. Incluso pelear con Ken... Kaori suspiró y él, acercándose silenciosamente a su espalda, percibió el sonido del viento afuera y se sintió más tranquilo. Rodeó la cama y se ubicó en el campo visual de Kaori, llamando su atención.

La joven se sobresaltó al verlo con el torso desnudo y húmedo y los jeans. Ken podía ser bajito, pero tenía un cuerpo que le despertaba todos los sentidos por su pecho tan bien delineado, como si fuera hecho a mano, sus brazos tan fuertes. Era cierto que ya no estaba enojada con él, pero siempre la impresionaba ese deseo que despertaba en ella.

El agua brillaba en el cabello cobrizo que sin las extensiones del personaje de la serie, le llegaba casi a media espalda a Ken, que miraba intensamente a su joven mujer... Kaori. Pensó que cuando él comenzaba sus aventuras en este mundo ella estaba naciendo. Cuando él asaltaba y se drogaba, ella era una niña muy pequeña, de unos cinco años... antes no le había llamado la atención esta diferencia de edades, pero ahora sí.

Porque él comprendía que en comparación a él, ella siempre había sido inocente.

Inocente de todo lo malo que a él le había sucedido, pero víctima de sus consecuencias.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo con sus ojos hinchados, su boca entreabierta invitándolo a unirse a ella sin saberlo, sin proponérselo. Ella era inocente incluso de las reacciones que provocaba en él. Y se mantenía fiel a su lado. Ken sabía muy bien que Umeda la pretendía y sabía que en comparación era quizá mejor partido que él, pero ella ni se daba por aludida.

Ese vestido le venía muy bonito... lo recordó de golpe, mientras se sentaba junto a ella, al borde de la cama, en tanto Kaori se hacía un ovillo, colocando su cabeza sobre las rodillas de Ken, rodeándole la espalda con el resto de su cuerpo. Ese vestido... ese vestido era aquél con el cual ella lo había acogido en el pasillo de hotel, cuando él salió corriendo como un loco, buscándola.

Y allí la tenía, sonriéndole a pesar de las lágrimas, a él. Solo a él. Quizá su rostro, en comparación a otras actrices no fuera demasiado especial, pero era para él la más hermosa... porque Ken podía ver la belleza de su interior reflejada en su mirada cuando se encontraba con la suya. Ken le acarició el cabello.

-Perdóname.- dijo él.- Me… me encerré en mi dolor, en mi propio mundo y no comprendí que hace tiempo que tengo una compañera tan leal a mi lado. Prometo no volver a excluirte Kaori.-

Kaori lo miró en silencio un minuto.

-Te amo, Ken.-

Esta vez fue el turno de Ken para derramar algunas lágrimas. ¡Había estado tan ciego!

Kaori cerró los ojos, aceptando las gotitas sobre su rostro. Se incorporó y besó sus párpados húmedos para recostarse luego y atraerlo sobre su pecho, logrando que él abrazara su cintura y se tendiera con ella.

-Te amo, Kaori.-

Por ahora no necesitaban más palabras.

Kaori se desabrochó el vestido, descubriéndose en tanto Ken la miraba algo asombrado. Generalmente él tomaba la iniciativa, si bien la joven era bastante activa cuando hacían el amor. Suspirando, ella giró y quedó recostada sobre su cuerpo aún húmedo, con los ojos cerrados, besándolo suavemente aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que Ken también giró, atrapándola debajo de él, delineando su contorno con las manos. La piel blanca de Kaori contrastaba con la suya de manera atractiva visualmente¡y era tan suave!... Ken pronto perdió el control de sus actos porque necesitaba desesperadamente hundirse en ella. Tanto como Kaori necesitaba sentirlo dentro de sí. Un acto no sólo de amor, sino de consuelo mutuo. De encuentro, quizá.

Ken Nihimura reencontró la calidez de los brazos femeninos. Un lugar que no quería volver a ignorar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Cuando eran niños, ellas eran su mundo. A quienes quería siempre proteger. Su hermana menor y su prima.

Su querida hermana menor. Demasiado enfermiza como para descuidarla, él se sintió importante cuando sus padres le dieron la tarea de cuidarla mientras jugaban. Y esta idea él la mantuvo como una promesa eterna en su corazón.

Pero se había excedido y ella, algo hastiada de ello, decidió descubrir la libertad e irse sola a estudiar a la capital. Eishi le concedió su confianza y cuando ella regresó al cabo de algunos años para casarse con su prometido, él se sintió feliz.

Fue el único en notar en casa que algo no andaba bien con Yuki. Se le veía demasiado callada y pensativa aunque él lo atribuyó a los nervios femeninos por estar a punto de terminar la carrera universitaria. Pero una tarde Yuki salió sin avisar donde, con una extraña determinación en los ojos y regresó muy entrada la noche, tambaleándose.

Y al día siguiente, él mismo la llevó de urgencia al hospital. Allí fue donde le dijeron que era una infección producida por un aborto. Debieron extirparle la matriz y ella tuvo que confesar la verdad ante sus padres, quienes dolidos y decepcionados, cortaron con el compromiso antes contraído y de paso, no quisieron verla más durante mucho tiempo. Ella era una deshonra para la familia.

Eishi la acogió en su departamento de soltero y ella, una noche, le contó una versión bastante dolorosa... un chico universitario la había seducido, aprovechándose de su inexperiencia. Luego, al saber sobre su embarazo, no la quiso ver más y se alejó. Era Isamu Kawada, el mismo que había drogado tantas veces a la prima Akiko.

Al principio Eishi no le tomó demasiada atención al notar algo extraño en sus ojos. Lo atribuyó a que Yuki estaba dolida y debía pasar un poco más de tiempo, pues Eishi sabía que con el tiempo uno ve las cosas de forma más objetiva.

Los años pasaron y él se casó con Akiko. La amaba desde que eran unos niños. Akiko tuvo una adolescencia difícil, debido a la separación de sus padres y a la pésima relación que llevaban antes de ello, cuyas peleas ella debía presenciar. Por ello Eishi le perdonó sus errores de juventud, pensando en que no intervendrían en su relación. Akiko era de naturaleza dulce y Eishi realmente la amaba. Nunca le preguntó sobre ese tal Isamu que había mencionado Yuki, ni Akiko mencionó nada al respecto. Pero cuando Akiko era incapaz de concebir niños y Yuki le dijo que era consecuencia de todo lo sucedido en la calle, Eishi comenzó a pensarlo seriamente.

-Akiko, dime... ¿tú conociste a Isamu Kawada?-

Akiko se sonrojó mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Y luego salió de la cocina. Eishi pensó que era cierto lo que le había contado su hermana, cuando en realidad, Akiko estaba nerviosa porque al día siguiente operaban su matriz. Yuki seguía viniendo a la casa y esparciendo su veneno lenta y efectivamente. Tanto, que a principios de año decidieron vengarse cuando Yuki reconoció a Ken en el protagonista de Rurouni Kenshin, la historieta favorita de su hermano. Al comienzo no sabían como vengarse, hasta que prestaron atención a la saga del jinchuu y planearon basarse en ella.

Dicen que así como la luna, el amor tiene varias caras. Una luminosa y otra oscura. El amor por Akiko y Yuki volvieron loco a Eishi, quien se sentía un mal hermano y un peor novio por no protegerlas de Isamu, pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo utilizado. Averiguó todo el pasado de Isamu Kawada, supo de la existencia de Aoi y se dedicó a contactar gente que tuviera algún tipo de resentimiento hacia el "cabeza roja", y aunque le había costado, los había conseguido.

Eishi alzó la mirada y se encontró con el enorme edificio ante él. Mostró su identificación y le permitieron pasar. Era el horario de visitas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Yuki miró con simpatía a Eishi, al otro lado de la ventana blindada.

-Gracias, Yuki.-

-Te lo debía, Eishi.-

Ya no lo llamaba hermano. Ella no merecía llamarlo de ese modo.

La hora de visitas había terminado. Se despidieron cordialmente. Eishi era de naturaleza leal. Ella sabía que él jamás la abandonaría, a pesar de lo que ella le había causado.

Yuki regresó a su celda. Leería los libros que él le había traído.

Pero pronto las palabras perdieron significado para ella. Recordó a Ken.

Estaba más apuesto que como ella lo recordaba, bajito y delgaducho. A pesar de que no se veía más grueso, debía reconocer que el contorno había cambiado mucho. Tenía los hombros más anchos y el rostro más perfilado. Más masculino, a pesar de que sus facciones eran suaves a primera vista.

Ken Nihimura, su primer amor.

Yuki debía terminar sus estudios exitosamente para regresar y casarse con su prometido. Pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de lo modales y la forma de ser de Ken. Y cuando él le sugirió lo de mudarse con él, no se lo pensó demasiado. Había llegado incluso a soñar con un lindo futuro junto a él.

Entonces... ¿qué había sucedido? Todo marchaba bien.

Pues... sucedía que Ken Nihimura no existía. Era sólo una apariencia. Sus padres jamás aprobarían su matrimonio con alguien así. Ella había oído hablar demasiado de Isamu Kawada, todo un personaje, según Akiko, su prima y mejor amiga de infancia. Por una lealtad malentendida, Yuki tuvo la opción de quedarse con Ken, pero pensó en el qué dirán y después de todo, no podía hacerle eso a Akiko. Llenándose de orgullo, lo abandonó.

Pero la carne es débil... Ken era guapo, a pesar de todo. Y ella lo quería.

Y lo deseaba.

Y cuando él le abrió la puerta... viéndose fresco y recién bañado. Yuki le venía a dar sus motivos reales de su abandono. El orgullo y el honor... la lealtad. Él lo comprendería. Pero a Yuki se le atragantaron las palabras y odiándose, se entregó al indigno que no la merecía, manchándose ella en el momento en que se quitó la ropa para él.

A la mañana siguiente estaba desnuda y asqueada por su comportamiento... una mujer provocadora, eso era ella. Una mujer, según su madre, jamás debe incitar a un hombre. No debe sentir deseo... eso es algo propio de lo masculino. Pero ella lo había deseado nada más conocerlo... en ese momento lo comprendía. Y su educación la obligaba a ignorar ese hecho.

Yuki, en su estrechez de mente, no había entendido que era normal para el ser humano, sentir deseo por otro.

Al descubrir que estaba embarazada, la vergüenza la embargó. Todos sabrían que ella...

Y abortó. Permitió que otro invadiera y destrozara su cuerpo. No pensó que aquella era una violación mil veces peor que en la que su mente ella le atribuía a Ken. Perdió así su opción de formar una familia, su honor ante sus padres. Los novios que tuvo se apartaron de ella. Ellos buscaban alguien para preservar el apellido mediante un hijo. Y Yuki se arrepintió de su relación con Ken. Era incapaz de notar su propio error y la sociedad a su vez, era incapaz de darle un lugar donde ella pudiera amar libremente, sin necesidad de ser madre para probarles a todos que ella era una mujer.

Yuki alimentó un odio mal entendido hacia Ken. Debía culpar a alguien de su fracaso. A veces tenía atisbos leves de culpabilidad, pero pronto se decía que era culpa de Ken por no haberla rechazado como otras veces, cuando él la respetaba para tener relaciones después de casados. Yuki lo odió cada día más, porque era preferible a recordar que junto a él, habría sido fácil ser feliz. Pero por él, había perdido a su familia, salvo su hermano.

No... ni eso. Ya ni hermano tenía.

-"Deberías reconocer tus propios errores"- le había gritado Kaori, antes de caer herida de bala, en el dojo.

Yuki suspiró fastidiada por esa chica Kaori. De pronto sintió envidia de ella, no solo por haberse quedado finalmente con Ken, sino porque daba la impresión de ser una persona que había nacido con la sabiduría necesaria para enfrentarse a la vida. No como ella, que había descubierto todo demasiado tarde.

Ella era el tipo de mujer, que muy a su pesar, Ken necesitaba.

Yuki no fue capaz de dispararle a Ken. Pero a Kaori sí. Pensaba en rematarla cuando se atravesó Kaneda.

Y por ello ahora, estaba aquí.

Un error tras otro. Diez años de un error tras otro.

La maldita chica tenía razón. Sin conocerla, había dado en el clavo. Yuki era incapaz de reconocer sus errores. Y ese fue su error número uno.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al recordar el tiempo que llevaría aquí. Cuarenta años por matar al viejo, diez años más por intentar matar a la chica. Diez años más por el atentado contra Isamu. Cinco años por ser cómplice en el atentado contra el centro de niños y cinco más por el primer atentado a Kaneda, en su casa. En total, setenta años en prisión. A menos que viviera hasta los ciento un años, no volvería a pisar la calle.

Al menos, tenía el derecho de que se revisara su condena, en quince años, según su conducta.

Los demás, no se la habían llevado mejor.

Aoi fue condenado a veinte años de prisión en total por todos sus crímenes cometidos. Otoba, a treinta. Hisashi, a treinta más. Hisashi se la había llevado peor. Entre los crímenes contaba el de intento de violación. Como Kaori Hayahama era una actriz muy querida, incluso entre los reclusos que se entretenían viendo la serie, fue vengada en reiteradas ocasiones cuando los reclusos le dieron a Hisashi lo mismo que él quiso darle a la joven pero de un modo homosexual y humillante. Eishi... Yuki sabía que de todas formas no saldría viva de la cárcel, así que aceptó los escasos cargos contra su hermano como propios. Eishi quedó libre. Libre de buscar a Akiko y pedir su perdón. Era la única manera que tenía Yuki de intentar compensar a su hermano. Cuando Kaori notó esto, le siguió el juego, y el resto de los que declararon, también. Eishi sería inocente.

Yuki lloró. Perdió el amor, la libertad, la oportunidad. La vida todo le brindó, pero ella... ella lo tiró como si nada importara, sin saber que los hechos más relevantes en nuestra vida dependen muchas veces de las pequeñas decisiones cotidianas.

Por primera vez tenía el tiempo y la valentía de revisar su vida, parte por parte. Demasiado tarde ya para enmendarse.

Pero tal vez, para su corazón, para su calma espiritual, no era tan tarde.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Akiko daba de comer a su enorme gatita Lía, cuando notó la silueta acercarse a ella. Akiko se tomó el vientre.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Eishi, a una prudente distancia de ella.

Akiko tomó el platito azul y entró a la casa. Lía la seguía.

-Bien. Gracias.-

Eishi se rascó la cabeza, pensativo y alegre. Estaba seguro de que no se rendiría en su empeño por reconquistarla y probarle que él era todo lo que ella esperaba y más. Akiko declaró a favor de él, como quiso Yuki, pero desde entonces no le hablaba. Al menos hoy le había contestado el saludo. Y eso hizo feliz a Eishi.

Eso le daba esperanzas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Dias después, Kaori intentaba concentrarse en el programa de televisión que estaba viendo mientras se estiraba perezosamente al lado de Ken en la cama. Había hecho el amor con él durante la tarde y había traído su maravilloso televisor al cuarto, aprovechando que era sábado por la tarde... día de descanso. Ken estaba mejor anímicamente y ella también. Porque cuando se sentía triste por su bebé, Ken lo intuía y la abrazaba.

Si, las cosas habían cambiado nuevamente, para mejor.

Ken ronroneaba como un gatito junto a su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con la boca en el cuello. Kaori lo esquivaba como podía, pero Ken era obstinado. Su mujer sabía y olía bien y no habría poder humano, ni siquiera un programa televisivo capaz de apartarla demasiado de él. Y Ken la apretaba y le tapaba juguetón la cara con la sábana. Kaori estaba pensando seriamente en golpearlo.

-Pero si has visto este episodio muchas veces. Ya sabes que de todas formas Ran no descubrirá que Conan y Shinichi Kudo son la misma persona.-

Kaori puso cara de enfado.

-Pero me gusta mucho igual... es tan lindo ese niñito. Es bajito y muy mono.-

-Oye oye oye, eso no me gusta nada… ¡no me digas que ahora te gustan los niños!... Mírame... soy bajito y estoy disponible... ¡y soy delicioso!-

Kaori se rió con las estupideces de Ken. Su autoestima había aumentado de manera considerable luego que en una revista femenina consideraran al personaje de Kenshin como el más sexi del primer semestre del año. Y el hombre más deseado. Jeje...

-Ken, sabes perfectamente que siento cierta predilección hacia los hombres mayores. Y no te discuto el que estés delicioso. –Kaori sonrió y volvió su atención a "Detective Conan", su serie predilecta. Pasando una pierna sobre las de Ken, rozando cierta parte de su cuerpo muy sensible, logró desencajar su rostro con la oleada de deseo que lo asaltó, como quien no se da cuenta.

"Hombres mayores"... Bah, Ken lo sabía muy bien. La joven le había comentado en una ocasión que había estado muy enamorada de su profesor de Educación Física. Y del de Matemáticas. Y de un chico de un curso superior. Después, de su maestro de Kendo. En cuanto encontrara a ese tipo, le destrozaría la cara.

Un momento.

Él era el maestro de Kendo.

Je je... ahh, lo que hacen los celos...

-Kaori, dime... antes de mí... ¿con cuantos chicos habías estado?-

Kaori fingió contar largo rato con los dedos. Luego declaró.

-Con uno. Fue una relación muy especial... guaus... besaba muy bien y fue mi primer amor. Creo que nadie besa mejor que él.

Ken apretó los puños.

-Ah... y... esto... ¿dónde lo conociste¿Era del Instituto?

-Bobo, te estoy hablando de ti... –

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo te dí tu primer beso? Pensé que sólo había sido tu primer amante...-

-Bueno, estabas algo delirante y declaraste que estabas loco por mí. Pero dudo que te acuerdes. Fue cuando te tomaste lo que me dio Hisashi. Antes, yo no había tenido ni la suerte ni el tiempo para emparejarme con algunos de los chicos que me gustaban. Después lo de papá y después me encontré contigo.-

-Ah, ya veo... oye, acaba de terminar esa serie.- Ken, en el fondo, se sentía afortunado. Aunque antes no le habría importado demasiado que ella tuviera toda una vida antes de él, esto lo sorprendía y... bueno, debía reconocer que su ego estaba enorme e hinchado. - ¿Y cómo sabes que beso tan bien, si no has tenido con quien comparar?-

-Cuando iba a la escuela, mis compañeras se quejaban de novios que babeaban mucho cuando las besaban. Otros que abrían mucho la boca, como si fueran a comérselas y otros... que eran muy aburridos o tenían mal aliento. Tú no me babeas más de lo normal... sólo los labios. Tu aliento me encanta y eres... a veces bastante apasionado y otras muy suave. Pero... bien... no espero que yo lo haya hecho muy bien al principio. No tenía idea... quizá te resultaba aburrido... no lo sé. Quizá yo te babeaba.-

-Bueno... - Ken sonrió ampliamente, recostándola sobre él-... a decir verdad, has mejorado tu técnica considerablemente. Besas bastante bien, me gustan mucho tus besos, son los mejores que he probado. Creo que me moriría sin ellos... sin un par de ellos cada día. – Ken estaba sorprendido del tipo de conversación que estaba teniendo con ella. Era tan linda su Kaori.- al comienzo me costaba lograr que abrieras los labios. Pero cuando te relajabas, todo iba mejor... todo siempre va mejor contigo.

-Mmmmmhhhhh... Ken... – Kaori lo abrazó, algo ruborizada por los comentarios. Y a Ken le parecía increíble que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ella aún se ruborizara. De pronto un estómago gruñó. – Ken... tengo hambre.-

-Je je je... yo también... y a que no sabes de qué. – La miró maliciosamente.

-¡Ken!-

-Te dije... te dije que me había hecho un adicto a ti y tú prometiste ser comprensiva conmigo...-

-¡Eres un libidinoso!-

-Sep. Totalmente de acuerdo.- dijo Ken cerrando los ojos muy solemne. Cuando los abrió, sonriendo, Kaori notó algunas arruguitas alrededor de ellos.- Pero sólo contigo.-

-¡Ken, eres imposible!-

-Y tú cada día estás más buena.- dijo mientras besaba su cuello.- Por cierto... dime... ¿cuándo piensas casarte conmigo? Porque si queremos hacerlo en diciembre, tenemos ya que ir al registro civil a pedir una hora.-

Kaori se quedó sin habla. Quizá su estómago podría esperar. Este asunto era importante.

-Yo... estee...-

-Tú no pensarás que te regalé ese anillo sólo porque estaba de oferta¿o sí?-

-Ken-

-Je, je, era broma... no estaba de oferta... no te enfades. Escúchame, yo quiero casarme contigo antes que termine este año, no sé que planees tú, pero estoy dispuesto a raptarte de ser necesario.-

-Ken... diablos... ¿quién te enseño a hacer proposiciones de matrimonio tan extrañas¡Se supone que deberías arrodillarte y pedírmelo de manera solemne!-

-Y se supone que debiéramos esperar hasta el matrimonio para tener este tipo de... relación física. Si quieres, lo hacemos así.-

-Bueno... pensándolo bien, creo que puedo soportar tu estilo de pedir mi mano.-

-Ah, es cierto... ¿a quién debo pedirte en matrimonio? Al papá de Satori, o al lobo de Mibu?-

-Humm... el padre de Satori está bien... él me dijo que si algún día alguien quería pedir mi mano, él sería el más indicado por conocerme de pequeña.-

-Bien... será divertido. Si Aoshi pudo sobrevivir a pedirle la mano de Satori, yo tengo más probabilidades de salir indemne.-

-Ken... ¿de verdad lo haremos?- A Kaori le brillaban los ojos.- Es decir… lo de Kaneda está reciente.-

-Pero claro, dulce y amada Kaori, ya que él deseaba que nos casáramos cuanto antes también y yo por mi parte no puedo esperar a que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía. – "en especial ese idiota de Umeda, que a otro comentario estúpido que me haga, le romperé la cara".- Ahora sólo preocúpate de decidir una buena fecha para nosotros. ¿Diciembre como dijimos cuando te di el anillo, dentro de un mes, de un año o de una década? Aunque si es mañana, yo estaría feliz.-

Kaori abrazó a Ken y este se aprovechó de la situación. Sin duda se estaba poniendo bien libidinoso. Pero era justo aprovechar este día, porque cuando les tocaba trabajar, él era bastante consciente y la dejaba dormir tranquila. Ahora, si Kaori quería dormir, tendría primero que dejarlo inconsciente.

Entonces sonó el celular de Kaori. Insistentemente.

Kaori trató de levantarse para alcanzarlo. Pero Ken la abrazó por la cintura sin pensar en soltarla, mordisqueándole una oreja.

Finalmente Kaori se liberó de él, quien se quedó mirándola con expresión divertida. Le lanzó un beso al aire y prometió esperarla, juguetón. Kaori salió al comedor a contestar. Ken pensaba muy seriamente en ponerse un lazo rojo al cuello y decirle a Kaori que él era su regalo de bodas, pero Kaori apareció preocupada en la habitación.

-Ken, era Satori. Acaba de pelear muy feo con Aoshi y viene para acá. Creo que terminaron su relación... –

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin acto 23.

Febrero 28, 2004.

Septiembre 22, 2006.

**Gracias como siempre, por reportarse, a…**

Lilac.Kitsune

Silvi-chan

Kanke-chan

Silvia-chan

Michel 888

Kagomekaoru

Kaerii Ryuka

Gabyhyatt

…**asi que espero que estén bien y les mando un beso enorme.**


	24. Ruptura

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin.**

(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005)

**Acto veinticuatro.**

**Ruptura.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken servía té caliente mientras Satori, hecha un manojo de nervios, no dejaba de sollozar. Kaori, sentada a su lado, esperaba que se calmara y le pudiera contar lo sucedido, rascándole suavemente la cabeza y abrazándola.

Inuyasha no tenía ánimos de molestar, así que sorbió pacíficamente su agua fresca. Lo que él necesitaba para sentirse en forma de nuevo, era ni más ni menos que una buena perrita... pues bien, si el amo pensaba en dejar descendencia, él también tenía derecho.

Satori bebió de su té, observada por sus amigos. Rato después se sintió más calmada, lo suficiente para despejar el misterio que envolvía su ruptura con Aoshi. Pero no estaba segura de por dónde comenzar, ya que eran demasiadas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos y de las que Kaori no tenía ni idea. En fin... Kaori entendería. Kaori siempre la entendía.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ese día Satori entró alegremente a su hogar, después de asistir a clases durante la mañana. Quedaban algunos platos sucios del día anterior, así que se puso un delantal y se dispuso a lavarlos. Cuando salió de la cocina, se encontró con Aoshi sentado en el sofá, con expresión cansada. Se veía extraño pero Satori no hizo caso y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla como recibimiento.

Pero él ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Aoshi... ¿te pasa algo?-

El aludido la observó por unos momentos. Luego buscó dentro de su chaqueta y enseñó a Satori dos sobres. La joven los tomó y pronto se enteró de su contenido.

Eran boletos de avión.

Aoshi los había comprado... hacía dos semanas.

Y eran para dentro de cuatro días más.

-Aoshi... yo... lo había olvidado... –

Aoshi hizo un gesto con la mano. No quería explicaciones. Para él era dolorosamente evidente lo que pasaba.

-Aplacé el viaje después de lo del Jinchuu. Pensé que después de esos días que pasamos en la playa, mientras tú me cuidabas, mientras nos conocíamos más, inclinarían la balanza a mi favor y te vendrías conmigo a Alemania. Pero al regresar a esta ciudad... ingresaste a la universidad, a tus clases normales como si nada, sin darme explicación alguna y entonces comprendí que realmente... esto no es necesario.- Aoshi le quitó uno de los pasajes a Satori y lo rompió.

-Espera, Aoshi... lo siento, de verdad... es que con tanto ajetreo, lo había olvidado... Aoshi, no te enojes conmigo.- suplicó Satori. Ella admitía que tenía una conversación pendiente con ese hombre desde que se casaron de a mentiras.

-No estoy enojado contigo, pequeña- Aoshi le tomó el mentón con su mano y la hizo mirarlo.- Nunca podría enfadarme contigo. Pero me marcharé y tú te quedarás, porque finalmente, eso es lo que deseas. Esperé en estos días, pacientemente a que iniciaras esta discusión, para que escogiéramos en conjunto el futuro de nuestra relación. He cumplido a mis promesas y no te he tocado más de lo que lo he hecho mientras duraba nuestro noviazgo. No te he presionado, pero veo que pasa el tiempo y yo... me desespero al notar que no tomas decisión alguna, que estamos siempre en lo mismo... yo quiero que seas mi mujer ante la ley y nos casemos de verdad, pero tú te ves tan cómoda así. No lo sé... pienso que me equivoqué contigo... desde el comienzo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que ya no me amas?-

Aoshi la miró por un rato. Y negó con la cabeza. Él la amaba.

-¿Y tú? ¿Me amas, Satori?-

Satori se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos.

-Me gusta mucho estar contigo...-

-¿Pero me amas? -

-Bueno, yo... –

-¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? ¿No lo sientes?- Aoshi cada vez más impaciente.

-Es que yo... escúchame, Aoshi, esta conversación no...-

-Esta conversación es necesaria... – dijo Aoshi en un tono levemente alto, mientras se ponía de pie. Aoshi se estaba alterando ante la indecisión de Satori. – Esta conversación la debimos tener hace tiempo... respóndeme de una vez... ¿Me amas?-

-Aoshi... - Satori se sentía acorralada... ¿qué derecho tenía él de tratarla así? Aoshi la sujetaba de los hombros y la dominaba con su imponente estatura. De pronto parecía que la habitación se hacía pequeña y la jovencita sentía que le faltaba el aire. –Cla... claro que te amo, Aoshi... –

-¿Ah, si? – dijo él en tono incrédulo.- ¿cuánto, Satori? ¿Cuánto me amas? ¿Lo suficiente para que brote de tus labios espontáneamente, o para venirte conmigo a Alemania? ¿O para ser mi mujer y darme esta tarde sólo a mí? ¿Harías el amor conmigo, Satori, aquí, ahora?-

Satori estaba mareada con tanta pregunta y Aoshi, con ese tono intimidante no hacía mucho por calmar sus nervios. Satori sólo lo miraba con algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos verdes. Aoshi no soportó más la tensión y la besó con poca delicadeza. Satori comenzó a forcejear por lo que él la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la enorme cama en la que la había esperado pacientemente durante los últimos días. La dejó caer sobre el suave colchón para tenderse sobre ella.

-¡Suéltame, Aoshi… no me hagas esto!- Satori se defendía con manos y pies de los intentos de su pareja por desnudarla. Pero esto no suponía un daño físico para Aoshi, que estaba demasiado cansado de controlar su deseo por la joven aunque de pronto, se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

Para Satori fue un momento interminable... la profundidad de su mirada no sólo calmó sus nervios al advertirle que se detendría, sino que llenó su alma de una nueva intranquilidad, desconocida hasta entonces para ella. Algo, definitivamente no andaba bien. La honda tristeza de Aoshi, a quien nunca había visto así. Sí, lo había visto serio, callado, pensativo... pero nunca con esa expresión tan... ¿desolada?... ¿tan solitaria?... a Satori se le encogió el corazón por un momento y abrió la boca para defender su postura. Pero Aoshi no quería escuchar sus excusas y la volvió a besar.

Más delicadamente.

Y a la vez enloquecedoramente.

Conciente de que si no lograba despertar los instintos femeninos de Satori con eso, realmente ni siquiera sexualmente funcionaban, Aoshi continuó besando a la chica, poniendo a su servicio toda la experiencia adquirida durante su matrimonio, jugándose así su última oportunidad de retenerla.

Satori comenzó sin querer, a retorcerse, a gemir bajo el duro cuerpo de Aoshi. Sin embargo éste quedó paralizado durante unos momentos y se levantó repentinamente de la cama. Caminó tan rápido hacia la ventana, que Satori pensó que se lanzaría del quinto piso. Pero él sólo apoyó los brazos en el balcón y miró hacia fuera buscando paz. El bonito día con brisa otoñal se la concedió y más tranquilo, habló con valentía, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse.

-Vete, Satori. Eres libre. Libre... de mí, del compromiso, de nuestro pasado.-

La chica se levantó de la cama y se acercó lentamente a él. Intentó tocarlo, pero no pudo. Aoshi bajaba ligeramente la cabeza y alzaba los hombros como si así pudiera esconderla de la mirada de ella.

-Pero antes... dime... respóndeme, Satori... ¿alguna vez me quisiste?... –

Satori sólo bajó la cabeza.

-Si te quise. Te quiero... Aoshi... yo... –

-A veces me quedaba despierto tratando de oír tu respiración a través de la pared que separa nuestros cuartos. Y lo conseguí en varias ocasiones. Yo no sé por qué me tenía que enamorar de ti a esta edad... siento que fue demasiado tarde para mí, o muy pronto para ti, apenas y cumplirás los dieciocho en dos meses más y yo estoy rondando los treinta... es mucha la diferencia. Al principio no me importó, porque te veías tan madura, a pesar de tu carita de enfado y tu mirada llena de orgullo... a veces me daba la impresión de que pensabas que yo, por ser actor, era un engreído, y no te culpo... pero ahora me siento tan viejo, tan tonto... tan fuera de lugar.-

-Es extraño, pero antes siempre daba contigo, sin buscarte... mis pasos me guiaban hacia ti de un modo tan natural, como el día de navidad o la noche de año nuevo, en el templo... y lograba distinguirte entre la multitud y colocarme al lado tuyo. No conocía tu nombre, pero fue verte y prendarme de ti, aunque me trataste pésimo ese día. Y ahora... cada vez que me acerco... pareciera que te alejas. Seguramente la culpa ha sido mía; tú misma me advertiste antes que dada tu corta edad, no estabas segura de lo que hacías, y yo te presionaba y presionaba a sentir y a responderme. Cuando nos casábamos, me hice el tonto... tú llorabas, no querías hacerlo... pero te sentías acorralada, ¿verdad?-

Satori asintió en silencio. Con un odioso nudo en la garganta, siempre unos pasos más atrás de Aoshi, quien cerrando los ojos, prosiguió.

-Kaneda decía que el mundo es un extraño lugar... y debe ser cierto, porque generalmente yo soy muy callado y ahora siento que debo contarte estas cosas que me pasan, antes de separarnos. No es para castigarte, Satori, a nadie se le puede obligar a amar. Yo lo supe cuando siendo joven me casé con la hermana de Rei. Es porque yo... finalmente he mirado hacia atrás y me he dado cuenta de que he cometido error tras error, de un modo tonto... te presioné, te acorralé... te envolví en mi propia cobardía para enfrentar a mi familia, te metí en líos, y aún así yo esperaba que me amaras.

"Escúchame bien, Satori... no me interesa que trates de disculparte ni que me hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir. Estas últimas semanas hemos vivido como dos hermanitos... bueno, me has besado un par de veces, pero yo, Satori, quiero todo contigo... no sólo quiero ser el dueño de tu corazón, si no todo tu ser, todos tus pensamientos... quiero que solo pienses en mí, pero ya se ve que es imposible, que dentro de ti eres demasiado independiente para atarte a un hombre que lo quiere todo de ti. Incluso tu futuro y tu vejez, que los niños que tengas sean míos, que en los planes que hagas me incluya yo... no, Satori... este no era el momento para ti, creo yo... sé que esta usualmente sería tu línea en esta historia, dado tu sexo, pero... para mí, Satori, que soy un hombre tradicional, o es matrimonio, o es nada. Y tú no quieres matrimonio. Y yo no deseo otra cosa que no sea eso.-

-Aoshi... no digas esas cosas... que no me quiera casar contigo no significa que no te quiera... -

-Somos diferentes, Satori. Mírate... mírame... en apariencia somos tan opuestos... tú misma lo dijiste en alguna ocasión.-

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo, Aoshi... me siento bien. Tranquila... segura...-

-Y libre de marcharte en cualquier momento.-

-¡Maldición, Aoshi, por qué tienes que tergiversarlo! ¡No me quiero casar... soy muy joven... me aterra la idea! Pero permanecería a tu lado siempre.-

-¡¿Pero por qué te aterra! ¡Tus excusas no tienen sentido!- explotó Aoshi, enfrentándola. – A lo largo de los meses he escuchado excusa tras excusa..."no me siento preparada, no estoy segura... eres muy grande"... diablos... ¡¡y acepté todas y cada una de ellas y hemos jugado según tus reglas! ¡y yo lo único que quería y quiero es casarme contigo!-

-Eres de lo peor, Aoshi... ¿piensas que casándote conmigo me obtendrás finalmente? ¿Qué haremos el amor cuando quieras? ¿Lo haces por eso? -

-¡Nunca he insinuado tal cosa, aunque no niego que me muero por pasar una noche contigo-

-Recién tuviste la oportunidad.

-De obtener un cuerpo. Pero yo exijo compromiso. Si no, con cualquier prostituta me conformo.-

Satori lo trató de abofetear, pero él detuvo su mano, tomándola en el aire.

-Para mi desgracia, te amo tanto, que estar con cualquier otra mujer me es impensable y repugnante... ¿es que no entiendes, Satori?... para mí, el matrimonio no es sólo una forma de atarte... es mi forma de protegerte.-

-¿Protegerme?-

-Si me pasa algo, todo lo que poseo será tuyo... mi nombre te abrirá puertas... y yo... yo seré feliz.-

-Pero yo no... no quiero casarme, no estuvo nunca en mis planes ni lo estará. Quizá en alguien hogareña como Kaori o Misato, pero en mí, no. Y lástima que tenga que terminar así, Aoshi...-

-Lástima, ¿no?- Aoshi se separó de ella- Iré a dar una vuelta. No tengo más que decir. Es cosa tuya si te vas o te quedas. Ya no está en mí retenerte. No quiero seguir haciéndolo... –Aoshi salió del departamento. Satori, en tanto, corrió hacia el ropero e hizo su equipaje, sin saber bien por qué.

Y después llamó a Kaori.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori se revolvió entre los brazos de Ken, perezosamente. Éste despertó cuando sintió el cabello de Kaori hacerle cosquillas en el pecho desnudo porque dormía solo con el pantalón del pijama azul marino.

-Hola... sexi maestro pelirrojo...-

-Hola, bella pupila.

-Mmmhhh, es como el sueño de mi vida... que un superior me llame "bella pupila"... generalmente me decían "señorita Hayahama"... qué formal. Por cierto, maestro... ¿qué hace metido en mi cama y abrazándome?-

Ken miro asustado hacia todos lados.

-Cielos... debí haberme equivocado de habitación en la noche... uf, debe ser la edad... me estoy volviendo todo un asaltacunas.-

-Espera... ¿insinúas que soy una niña? ¡Soy toda una mujer!- dijo Kaori dignamente.

Ken sólo se burló.

-JAJAJA, tú pareces una niña... las mujeres no se quedan sólo mirando a los maestros en sus camas... las mujeres son seres de acción.

-Tienes razón. – Kaori tomó una almohada y la aplastó contra el rostro de Ken, quien tomó una cercana y se defendió del ataque. A Kaori le dio un ataque de risa e Inuyasha, de algún modo abrió la puerta y se lanzó ladrando sobre ellos.

Satori, desde la habitación contigua los escuchaba sin querer... las risas, ladridos y jadeos.

-Ken... me prometiste acompañarme... debemos levantarnos.-

-No quiero ir, cambié de opinión... ven aquí, Kaori. ¡Muajajajajajajajajajaja!-

-Ken... ¡maldición! Déjame salir... –la cama crujió cuando Ken la alzó en brazos y la devolvió al lecho.

Satori se cubría la cabeza con la almohada, no quería escuchar.

-Ya verás, mala pupila... me desquitaré el sábado. Sólo Dios sabe que de este cuarto no saldrás, así te estés muriendo de hambre.-

Kaori de algún modo llegó ilesa a la puerta, con una almohada a modo de escudo y expresión huraña, como una fierecilla a punto de atacar... ahhh, cada mañana era lo mismo.

-Serás tú el que pida clemencia, Ken... te sorprenderás de la mujer que has creado.-

Pero se veía encantadora con el cabello revuelto e imposible de peinar, y los ojos brillantes.

-Guaus... – dijo Ken, limpiándose la baba imaginaria y levantándose. Hora del baño... y si alcanzaba a Kaori, ahorrarían agua bañándose los dos juntitos y bien revueltos. (Al menos eso le decía a ella para ducharse los dos a la vez. A Ken le importaba un pepino lo del ahorro.)

Kaori tuvo dificultades para bañarse en cinco minutos con ese hombre insoportable haciéndole la vida imposible bajo el chorro tibio de agua. La chica ya estaba adquiriendo experiencia en esto de bañarse con obstáculos como brazos y cabezas pelirrojas topándose con sus manos, así que pronto preparaba el té, a salvo de...

Ken le quitó las tacitas de las manos sonriendo seductor.

No, más guerra no...

-Kaori, ve a ver a tu amiga... quizá quiera desayunar con nosotros. Yo haré algo delicioso mientras, para subirle el ánimo.-

Hombre impredecible.

Pero lindo.

Kaori sonriendo entró con cuidado a la habitación de Satori. Inuyasha la seguía.

-Hola, Satori... ¿estás despierta? – Kaori notó la pequeña figura cubierta con las mantas, acurrucada en una orilla. –Amiga... –Kaori llegó hasta ella y acarició la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-Hola... – dijo Satori, descubriéndose. Tenía los ojos hinchados.

-¿Quieres venir a desayunar?. Con Ken iremos al cementerio, a visitar la tumba de mi padre. Ven con nosotros.-

-Hoy no tengo ánimos.-

-Vamos, Satori. Es sólo una vuelta. Mientras más temprano, nos toparemos con menos gente... ¿sí?-

-Está bien.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

La cabeza de cabellos oscuros se mantenía sobre el asiento del sofá, mientras las rodillas tocaban el suelo. Aoshi Miyasaki se encontraba durmiendo en una extraña posición. Sin duda el cuerpo le dolería horrores una vez que despertara y tratara de incorporarse.

Pero ni hablar de lo que le dolería la cabeza.

Aoshi no era un hombre que bebiera... es decir, lo hacía con bastante moderación. Pero esta noche se había pasado de la raya, de eso ni dudarlo. Una botella de whisky y dos de aguardiente, extraña combinación, muy explosiva. Para el desayuno había abierto una que otra lata de cerveza. El pobre tipo quería olvidar y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Semiinconsciente en la sala de estar de su departamento.

Afuera, Akira llevaba un rato tocando la puerta del lugar. Había conseguido entradas para un juego de béisbol y Misato se negaba a acompañarlo. Ella no le encontraba mucha gracia a ver a unos tipos golpeando una pelota, lanzándola lejos para luego correr tras ella. Además, debía cuidarse y le apetecía descansar y leer por la tarde en lo que Akira estaba de acuerdo ya que ella trabajaba durante la semana como seiyuu de una nueva animación y le iba bastante bien, pero llegaba agotada. Por suerte se trataba solo de una película y pronto terminaría. El embarazo iba bastante bien.

-Vamos, Aoshi... ábreme la puerta... si no quieres acompañarme, me llevo a Ken... ¿acaso piensas que estaré todo el maldito día rogándote? Pues... – Akira sin darse cuenta, giró el picaporte y se encontró con la puerta de entrada sin llave ni ningún tipo de protección. Cuando vio a Aoshi tirado en la sala, corrió hacia él.

Al oler el aire cargado de alcohol, supo de qué se trataba la cosa y rato después Aoshi volvía en sí.

Akira perdía rápido la paciencia ante alguien que necesitaba hablar y se negaba a hacerlo. Aoshi tenía un rostro espantoso y cualquiera de sus fans que lo viera en ese momento, renegaría de él.

Pero Akira tuvo una sensación extraña. Algo faltaba en esa casa...

¡Claro!

La joven esposa de Aoshi... la comadreja...

¿Sería posible que ella lo hubiera abandonado?... no... eso le pareció un pensamiento estúpido.

Aoshi corrió al baño, distrayendo a su amigo, para eliminar lo último que su estómago no alcanzó a digerir. Se sentía demasiado pésimo como para respirar, incluso. Akira supo que ese día no obtendría información y optó por quedarse de todos modos con Aoshi para acompañarlo, pensando en regalar sus boletos a Koji (Yahiko) o a Ryosuke (Saito), para que fuera con su esposa al béisbol. Pensándolo bien, Ryosuke se debía ver muy gracioso con su cara de malo animando a su equipo favorito. Esto hizo sonreír a Akira.

-La dejé ir... y no va a volver... –musitó Aoshi, aletargado, sacando a Akira de sus planes imaginarios.

-¿Te refieres a la pequeña?-

Aoshi, apoyado en la taza del baño, asintió, antes de volver a vomitar.

-Nunca la tuve... y eso... eso me duele como no te haces una idea... –

Akira trató de asimilar lo que le decía su amigo, pero simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza. Satori debía ser muy mala para no amar a un tipazo como Aoshi... aunque, realmente, él no podía opinar, pues aún no obtenía la versión completa, si bien lo poco que se entendía era terrible.

Akira imaginó por un momento que su Misato y el bebito se iba del departamento que compartían y casi se murió ahí mismo de tristeza. Debía ser terrible para Aoshi. El ex boxeador llevó a Aoshi hasta la ducha y aunque él mismo se mojó entero, sostuvo a su amigo bajo el chorro de agua para que se despejara. Después, lo ayudó a secarse y vestirse.

Y hasta le preparó un té caliente y reponedor.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Misato tendió su cama y se disponía a recostarse cuando Akira la llamó por teléfono.

-Hola, mi amor... ¿cómo estás?-

Misato sonrió.

-Pues... desde que me dejaste hace una hora... bastante bien. ¿Y tú?... ¿pasa algo?-

-Mira... Aoshi está en problemas, no es nada serio, pero me necesita. Te aviso para que sepas que estoy aquí. Ahora no puedo decirte de qué se trata... no, mi amor, no hay ningún nuevo loco tratando de matar a Ken, quédate tranquila. Si quieres, llamaré a tu madre para que te acompañe.-

-No, Aki, está bien... si pasa algo, te llamo. Y dale ánimos a Aoshi, sí. Dile que es muy lindo.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken ayudaba a Kaori a acomodar las flores ante la tumba de su padre. Satori los miraba impaciente porque quería regresar a la casa. El aroma del incienso encendido no lograba calmar sus nervios ni mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

No era para menos... había terminado una relación de meses con un hombre increíble.

Bueno, ahora tendría tiempo para ella, para estudiar, salir con sus amigas... todo lo que una chica de diecisiete suele hacer. Sin duda había hecho bien en marcharse del lado de ese hombre.

Kaori ahora oraba ante la tumba, con Ken respetuoso a su lado.

-Papá... te extraño tanto todavía... cómo quisiera que conocieras a mi Ken, papá... todas las cosas que me dijiste sobre la vida, papito, eran verdad. Pero hubiera preferido que estuvieras aquí para repetírmelas en vez de tener yo que recordarlas... padre... siempre has sido mi mejor apoyo y el mejor guía que pude tener... yo no sé por qué la gente buena se tiene que ir tan pronto, como el señor Kaneda y tú. Hay cosas que quizá nunca logre entender... nunca seré tan sabia como tú, pero... padre... estoy haciendo cada día mi mejor esfuerzo para vivir como me enseñaste y ser una digna hija tuya. Es ese mi mejor homenaje a tu vida. Hace algún tiempo pude tener un bebé... era tan pequeño y se fue así, de pronto... alcancé a disfrutar pocos días del milagro de saberse madre y aún me siento un poco triste. Pero Ken promete cuidarme mucho para tener un hijo muy lindo. Espero que no te moleste si, de nacer hombrecito, se llamara como tú, para que siempre sonriera. Ken dice que a él no le molesta en lo absoluto... es maravilloso todo lo que me está sucediendo y ahora comprendo por qué fuiste tan feliz con mamá y por qué siempre la recordabas tan bonito. Espero que ella no esté molesta conmigo, pero es que casi no recuerdo su rostro... aprendí a quererla a través de ti.

"Bueno, papá, debo retirarme ya. No sé donde estés, pero como sea, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho aún y que tengo una foto muy linda en nuestra casa de todos nosotros."-

Kaori se secó disimuladamente los ojos y seguida por Ken, se reunió con Satori.

-Vámonos, amiga. Ahora debemos ir de compras... comienza a hacer frío y necesitamos ropa de cama. Y víveres. Te prometo que no nos vamos a demorar.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori llegó tarde a su primera clase del lunes, pero al menos el profesor la dejó pasar. En realidad, el profe era un fanático más de la serie de Kenshin y no podía negarle la entrada a una actriz del elenco. Más cuando había interpretado tan bien a uno de sus personajes favoritos.

Mientras Satori seguía con su vida más o menos normal, Aoshi se lo estaba pasando de perros.

Pero al menos no estaba solo. El matrimonio de Misato y Akira lo tendría en su casa hasta que partiera a Alemania. Akira imaginaba que sería peor para él si regresaba a su departamento lleno de recuerdos de Satori , ya que se veía que el hombre estaba bien destrozado.

Si a Akira le hubieran dicho un par de semanas atrás que Aoshi se encontraría en ese estado, se habría reído un buen resto, pero ahora, el ver a su amigo...

-Aoshi, come un poco, esto está bueno, te lo aseguro. Yo cocino muy bien, aunque lo hago poco.- repuso Misato. Últimamente Akira estaba paranoico con lo del aborto de Kaori y no dejaba que Misato hiciera nada más que ir a trabajar durante el día.

Aoshi obedeció.

-Así recuperarás fuerzas para viajar, mañana te vas y harás un excelente trabajo. Y recuerda regresar en Noviembre, porque se estrenará tu película y todos nos morimos por verla.- siguió la mujer, logrando que Aoshi sonriera un poco.- Además, así estarás mejor para reconquistar a esa chica, así que no te dejes abatir.-

Akira alzó una ceja ante el último comentario de Misato.

Y se acercó a su amigo. Le puso una mano en el hombro, mirando a su esposa.

-Escúchame bien, Aoshi... no conozco los pormenores de tu historia de amor con la chiquilla, pero algo te digo. Si ella fue capaz de dejarte en este estado, realmente merece que te recuperes y que no le vuelvas a dirigir una mirada en tu vida. No puedo entender como dejó escapar a un hombre como tú, debe ser bien idiota y no me mires así, Misato, que es la verdad. Tú no viste a Aoshi esa mañana, tirado en su habitación, a punto de ahogarse con bebidas... Aoshi es como mi hermano y si pudiera, lo acompañaría a Alemania para ver que esté bien.-

Misato interrumpió a su marido.

-Aki, no seas tan radical... recuerda que algunas veces Ken se pone idiota y... –

-Mira, es cierto que Ken también comete errores. Errores que paga con creces... yo lo he visto junto a Kaori y sin ella y te digo que si hay alguien que ama a la chica, ese es Ken. Y sé que es plenamente correspondido y por ello vale la pena esperar un tiempo para ver qué sucede. Pero Satori... ya van dos días y ni siquiera ha intentado comunicarse con Aoshi. ¡¡Es su esposa, maldición, y ni siquiera lo ha llamado! Y él se va mañana... Esa chica se merece quedarse sin este tipazo. Y tú, Aoshi, reponte de una vez, que todos alguna vez sufrimos por amor. Tu sabes que te hablo por experiencia propia y que he pasado por lo mismo que tú y sé que se siente terrible, pero puedo decirte que nada es imposible y menos el reponerte. Un hombre vale por su valor ante la vida y sé que lo superarás.-

Aoshi observó a su amigo. Akira tenía razón... Aoshi recordaba cuando siendo boxeador, una chica lo buscó por su dinero y fama, y no dudó en abandonarlo cuando tuvo su accidente y su desprendimiento de retina. Akira estuvo muy mal, pero se repuso. Ken mismo, con lo de Yuki, se repuso. Él también lo haría... y si veía bien a sus amigos, habían conseguido excelentes mujeres. Aunque la idea de estar con alguien que no fuera Satori no lo hacía feliz, al menos debía seguir con su vida y ver qué resultaba de ello.

Hasta el momento en que conoció a Satori, jamás Aoshi había sentido emociones tan intensas. El poco afecto que le profesaban sus padres y la realidad de su matrimonio le hicieron pensar que el amor era cosa de novelas y poesía. Pero ahora lo sentía.

-Oye, Aoshi.- le dijo Misato.- ¿Por qué no llamas a tu abuelo? Creo que sería bueno para ti estar con alguien de tu familia en este momento.

Aoshi volvió al presente. Había olvidado por completo a su abuelo y de pronto sintió que necesitaba verlo antes de irse a Alemania. Por otra parte sus padres habían cumplido con su promesa de no verlo más después de su matrimonio y la verdad, a Aoshi bien poco le importaba ese detalle.

-Tienes razón, Misato, lo llamaré. Pero te pediré un favor. Ve mañana a despedirme al aeropuerto, con Akira-.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Era miércoles y Aoshi ingresó a un sector del aeropuerto con su bolso de mano. Momoshiro, detrás de él le acompañaría en su viaje y sonriendo, pensó que su abuelo era toda la familia que necesitaba. Y así, con paso decidido, se reunió con sus amigos que lo esperaban para despedirse. Ya comenzaban a hacer los llamados para abordar el avión.

Ya tenía asumido que ella no vendría pero de vez en cuando, aprovechando su estatura, miraba por encima de Ken y Kaori para distinguir la silueta de la pequeña. Misato y Akira también estaban.

Luego de una dura lucha con su conciencia, entre decidirse a ir o no ir, Satori llegó corriendo al aeropuerto. Lo había extrañado mucho esos días pero a pesar de ello, no estaba segura de querer viajar con él y dejar momentáneamente sus estudios. Y si no era capaz de dejarlo todo por la persona "amada", era indicio de que realmente no estaba enamorada, ¿verdad?

No se había atrevido aún a ir donde sus padres ya que eso le hubiera supuesto tener que contarles toda la verdad sobre su matrimonio falso con Aoshi y estaba segura de que a ellos eso no les iba a gustar. Además, la joven quería tener completa libertad sobre su decisión de seguirlo o no seguirlo y eso era algo que podía hacer en casa de Ken y Kaori que si bien le eran leales, tocaban el tema con ella de manera objetiva, tratando de no influenciarla.

La joven entró al aeropuerto y divisó la alta figura de Aoshi a lo lejos. Le temblaron las piernas, le faltó el aire y su corazón se desbocó a mil por hora.

Entonces lo decidió…

Lo seguiría…

Traía consigo sólo el bolso con sus cuadernos pero no le importaba; todo lo relacionado con su carrera universitaria podría solucionarlo a su regreso del viaje. Apresurándose, trató de abrirse paso entre la gente para acercarse a él sin darse cuenta que Aoshi también la había visto.

Satori seguía avanzando cuando recordó algo de golpe.

-"Si decides irte conmigo a Alemania, entonces tendremos que casarnos, porque no podrás salir del país siendo menor de edad..." –

Era cierto… ella aún era menor de edad y no tenía el permiso de sus padres ni estaba casada. Y el vuelo saldría en minutos.

Satori se apoyó en un pilar, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas cuando el mundo se le vino a los pies. ¡Si tan solo hubiera tomado su decisión antes, ya se habría casado con Aoshi o le hubiera pedido el permiso a sus padres! Se escuchó el último llamado de abordaje y la joven se arrepintió de haberse ido del departamento de Aoshi en vez de quedarse con él y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Ya sabía yo que el ser tan menor, tan inmadura me iba a traer malos ratos con él…- se lamentaba, sin saber que su imagen se reflejaba en el cristal de la puerta que estaba frente a ella.

Pero no sólo su imagen.

La de Aoshi, a pasos del pilar que la ocultaba de él, también.

Aoshi había caminado en dirección a Satori hasta que se le perdió de vista y la descubrió, gracias a la puerta, tras el pilar, con la vista en el suelo. Toda la esperanza que había sentido en un momento se esfumó al pensar que ella, después de todo, no se había atrevido a enfrentarlo… que no lo quería.

Endureciendo la mirada y apretando los puños en torno a su bolso de mano y el pasaje, Aoshi Miyasaki se dio la media vuelta y desapareció tras despedirse de sus amigos, reuniéndose con su abuelo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

_Fin acto veinticuatro._

_Miércoles 10 de marzo, 2004._

Jueves 12 de Octubre.

**Como siempre, gracias por seguir la lectura de Actuación sin Libreto y reportarse a… **

michel 8 8 8

Lilac.Kitsune

Ghia-Hikari

kanke-chan

Kaerii Ryuka

silvi-chan

Arashi Shinomori

gabyhyatt

kagomekaoru

Lyneth

… **muchísimas gracias.**

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola!

He tenido una semana algo extraña, con ciertos altibajos emocionales pero nada graves. Aparte de que estoy en la fase de "ya, ya dejé la crema con mi vida, ahora tengo que tratar de reconstruir todo lo que hice añicos en los meses pasados y tratar de avanzar hacia algo positivo." Por lo que estoy en eso.

Mi problema actual radica básicamente en que tengo una mente perdedora en un cuerpo ganador. No al revés. Porque sé que puedo hacer muchas cosas pero mi cabeza manda la orden contraria y ahí me quedo, estática y con un poco de susto de seguir, así que espero pronto resolver este problema. Quiero volver a pensar como winner, y que puedo lograr todo lo que me proponga… si, me gustaría tanto volver a ser de esa manera.

Pero mejor hablemos de cosas buenas y divertidas. El otro día, navegando por la red, di con una página muy especial que compartí con mi amiga Catty-dono, cuyo contenido es lo que la hace diferente a las otras paginas de Ruroken que he visitado. Como no puedo poner links aquí, les aseguro que lo haré a través de mi blog para que vean un LIVE ACTION DE RUROUNI KENSHIN bastante gracioso. En mi blog habrá más detalles.

También me conseguí una figurita de Sanosuke Sagara con Zambatto y todo, que está cuidando a mi Kaoru mientras le compro un Kenshin. Bueno, el otro dia vi una figura de Kenshin/Battousai (antes de la cicatriz en forma de cruz) realmente espectacular y… buaaaaaaaa! ¡¡¡¡¡Cuesta 20.000 pesos! Y yo no tengo tanto dinero… quizá deba conformarme con un Kenshin de plasticina… snif snif… moldeado por mi… snif, snif…

También les quería comentar que ayer miércoles comenzó en mi país un remake de la exitosa teleserie argentina Floricienta, que aquí se llama "Floribella". Se ve muy alegre y colorida, aunque tiempo atrás tuve la mala idea de meterme a páginas que hablaban sobre esa teleserie y ya sé más o menos que va a pasar. Pero igual voy a verla. Como que últimamente las teleseries argentinas la llevan, porque en otro canal van a estrenar una teleserie llamada "Montecristo", remake también de la teleserie del mismo nombre de Telefé. Como siempre, confío en que vengan con finales felices… ya saben, los finales de mi país son bien relativos y abiertos. El de Cómplices no me dejó muy feliz que digamos, aunque era mejor de lo que yo esperaba. De todos modos, esos finales me hacen perder la fe cada vez que empieza una teleserie nueva de TVN y me toca decidir si seguirla o no.

Bueno, un beso a todos y gracias por escribirme, como siempre.


	25. Por Miedo Por verguenza Por culpa

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin**

(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005)

**_Acto Veinticinco._**

**_Por Miedo. Por verguenza. Por culpa._**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Mientras todos se dirigían a la salida del aeropuerto tras despedir a Aoshi y a su abuelo, Ken distraído miró hacia un lado y una silueta pequeña llamó su atención. Discretamente se separó del grupo y así descubrió a Satori convertida en un mar de lágrimas tras un ancho pilar.

La joven, al ver un rostro conocido y amable después de lo sucedido, no se lo pensó demasiado para levantarse y enterrar el rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo que estupefacto por esa reacción, no atinó a nada más que abrazarla.

-Se fue, Ken… ya se fue…-

Akira, Misato y Kaori se acercaron a la pareja.

-No entiendo por qué lloras, mocosa.- le dijo Akira conteniendo a duras penas la rabia que sentía por lo que consideraba una traición a su amigo.- Tú misma lo dejaste ir, porque no lo querías, así que no vengas a derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo.-

Satori estaba más que conciente que en sus manos estuvo el detener a Aoshi o el marcharse con él, por lo que sus lágrimas brotaron en mayor cantidad.

-Akira, tú no sabes qué motivos pudo haber tenido Satori para separarse de Aoshi, así que no la molestes.- replicó Misato conmovida al ver el estado de la pequeña. Sin embargo Akira no estaba en condiciones de sentir compasión.

-Es cierto, Misato. No sé el "por qué", pero conozco el efecto que tuvo todo esto en mi amigo y fue…-

-¡Basta!- explotó Satori soltándose de Ken para echar a correr y salir del lugar. Ken la siguió y mientras, Kaori se dirigió a Misato.

-Iremos a casa con Satori. Después hablamos por teléfono¿está bien?-

-Claro que si, Kaori. Que estés bien.- dijo Misato.

-Chao, Kaori.- se despidió Akira.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi miraba por la ventanilla del avión, nervioso. Se alisó el cabello hacia atrás con las manos y tocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras despegaban.

-Aoshi¿pasa algo? No me digas que le tienes pánico a los aviones.- preguntó Momoshiro.- Hemos hecho esto muchas veces.-

-Estoy bien.-

-Que raro… yo diría que no lo estás. Es acaso porque la pequeña estaba allí¿verdad?-

Aoshi miró sorprendido a su abuelo.

-¿Lo sabías?-

-No tengo buenos ojos pero si buen instinto. Desapareciste unos momentos y luego volviste con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Hablaste con ella?-

-No lo hice. Sólo vi que estaba allá. Se escondió de mí y no pude ver su rostro.-

El abuelo suspiró.

-Pienso que tu asunto con Satori no está del todo resuelto. Debes hablar con ella.-

-Abuelo, no te molestes pero… no quiero hablar más de eso. Satori se encargó de cerrar ella misma este capítulo en mi vida. Lo mejor es no verla más.-

-Me parece bien lo que dices si eso es lo que piensas realmente, Aoshi. Pero se te olvida un detalle: Legalmente están casados aún y tú le dijiste a esa niña que no era cierto lo del matrimonio. Tendrás que decirle la verdad porque ella puede querer rehacer su vida y relacionarse con otra persona y…-

-Abuelo, por favor… estoy cansado. No quiero hablar de esto.- respondió el aludido. Cerró los ojos mientras se ponía unos audífonos. La sola idea de Satori con otro hombre lo ponía enfermo.

Momoshiro no estaba de acuerdo con la nueva actitud de Aoshi aunque entendía que se comportaba así porque estaba dolido aún. Lo que no entendía eran las razones que hubo en la separación de la pareja.

Lo mejor sería no ahondar más en el tema momentáneamente. Esperaría un par de días y luego hablaría nuevamente con su nieto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori regresó al departamento que compartió con Aoshi para recoger algunas cosas que se le habían quedado. Después de lo sucedido no le parecía correcto vivir allí así que tomó el teléfono para hablar con su madre.

No se atrevía a decirle lo del matrimonio falso, así que le contó que Aoshi se había ido de viaje por trabajo. La idea era preguntarle luego si podría quedarse con ellos en casa y volver a su antigua habitación, aunque no fue necesario que hiciera tal pregunta porque Michiru le comentó que Yukio, su hermano, ya la había repintado y se había trasladado con cama, pósters y todo. Asi, la joven comprendió que a su casa sólo podía volver como una "visita ocasional" y era normal tomando en cuenta que ella se había casado, formando un nuevo hogar.

Colgó el teléfono luego de un rato y miró a Kaori que la acompañaba y que salía de la cocina con una taza de té. Le contó lo sucedido y su amiga le ofreció alojamiento en su casa, de manera indefinida mientras arreglaba su situación.

Dos días después, Satori estaba completamente instalada en casa de su amiga.

Un día Ken, con el cabello recién cortado, regresó temprano del trabajo en la productora y preguntó por Satori.

-Avisó que llegaría tarde. Tiene que hacer un trabajo en grupo.- le dijo Kaori mientras secaba unos platos. Ken la miró de reojo y se acercó a ella, apoyando la cadera en uno de los muebles de cocina.

-Kaori, quiero preguntarte algo.-

-¿Si? Dime, Ken.-

-Tú… tienes veinte años. ¿Has pensado en lo que harás de ahora en adelante?-

La joven acabó con la vajilla y le dirigió su atención a Ken. No tenía una respuesta clara para eso y miró al piso.

-La verdad es que no. Yo… pretendía estudiar algo sencillo y tener un trabajo de medio tiempo.- la joven observó el rostro de su pareja.- Lo siento. Soy una mujer simple, no me interesan las grandes cosas, sólo estar en paz y ahora lo estoy.-

Ken hizo un rápido repaso mental de la historia de vida de Kaori. Generalmente su tranquilidad pendía de un hilo al desaparecer la gente que quería. Tal vez por eso para ella, más que conseguir dinero, lo realmente importante era la estabilidad afectiva.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo. No es malo no tener grandes aspiraciones.-

Kaori alzó la vista.

-Pero¿por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Me preguntaba si te interesa el campo de la actuación.-

-Bueno, si… me gusta. Es divertido aunque es agotador. –

Ken se separó de ella y caminó un poco tomándose el mentón.

-¿Pasa algo, Ken?-

-Nada grave, amor. Lo que pasa es que hace días que vengo escuchando un rumor en pasillos y por eso quería saber qué pensabas al respecto. Por lo visto la audiencia que está alcanzando la serie de televisión por estos días es muy alta, así como las ventas del manga… en fin, que la obra en general está siendo exitosa y ya hay una comisión que está estudiando la posibilidad de alargar la serie de televisión, hacer películas, sacar más discos y todo ese tipo de cosas. Lo que sí es seguro es que esto se está proyectando por lo pronto para dos años más. De hecho… ayer le comenté a uno de mis superiores que quería cortarme el cabello y me dijo que no me lo dejara tan corto porque podían necesitarlo largo dentro de poco. También me preguntó sobre tus planes futuros.-

-Ya veo. Necesitarán de "Kaoru Kamiya".-

-Asi es. Por eso te pregunto si te interesa seguir seriamente con la actuación. Kaori, escucha.- dijo tomándola suavemente de los hombros.- He visto a muchas actrices y te puedo asegurar que no tienes nada que envidiarle en talento a las buenas. Pero si la actuación no te interesa tanto, si quisieras hacer otra cosa con tu vida… si necesitaras apoyo para eso o financiamiento yo… Kaori, yo te brindaría lo que necesitases. Te pagaría una carrera universitaria, no sé, lo que tú desees. Quiero… quiero que lo pienses¿está bien?-

Por toda respuesta ella cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el hombro de él, sonriendo.

-Prometo que lo haré. Ken… muchas gracias.-

Permanecieron abrazados un rato hasta que se fueron a ver televisión. En eso llegó Satori. Los saludó, respondió sus preguntas, cenó con ellos y se fu a su cuarto. En apariencia todo estaba bien con ella pero lo cierto es que Kaori sabía que era sólo en eso: Apariencia. Y transcurrieron algunos días más.

Kaori se abocaba a las tareas hogareñas, meditando a la vez en lo que le había dicho Ken sobre una eventual profesión para ella. Y mientras recopilaba información en algunas universidades e institutos, cada vez la entusiasmaba mas la idea de estudiar algo. Misato un día le contó su experiencia como Seiyuu y Kaori pensó que a ella le gustaría hacer eso.

-Dentro de unos días harán un cásting para una nueva animación que se está planificando. Podrías venir, Kaori. Según recuerdo, tú antes ya has prestado tu voz para una película… ser seiyuu es algo tan serio como ser actor y tal vez, más complicado aún porque como actor te sirves de tu cuerpo y tus expresiones pero como seiyuu, sólo tienes tu voz para dar emociones. Si te interesa como profesión, puedes estudiarlo también.-

Kaori le dio las gracias a su amiga por la información recibida y regresó a casa. Inuyasha la esperaba como siempre echado en la entrada principal, para acompañarla al interior.

La joven entró, dejó el bolso en el perchero y vio a Satori con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, sobre la mesa, con un montón de libros y cuadernos alrededor. Se acercó a su amiga y ésta al sentirla, de inmediato se sentó correctamente y desviando la mirada, comenzó a pasar al limpio algunos apuntes.

-Estoy un poco cansada.- musitó, echándose un mechón de pelo hacia atrás.

Kaori se sentó cerca de ella y notó la humedad alrededor de sus ojos verdes.

-Me parece que es demasiado trabajo para un estudiante que recién comienza. – observó. Satori no dijo nada, concentrada en su cuaderno.- ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?-

-Necesito concentrarme.-

Kaori no sabía que actitud tomar con su amiga pero de momento no la molestaría más. Satori se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua y fue cuando ella notó algo que definitivamente no estaba bien.

Su delgadez.

El pantalón le colgaba de las caderas y ni hablar de sus pechos: apenas parecían dos montículos bajo la camiseta.

No era normal… no era posible que la joven hubiese bajado tanto de peso si Aoshi no llevaba fuera del país ni una semana. Kaori de inmediato dejó su sitio para llegar al lado de Satori que se había sentado nuevamente.

-Tenemos que hablar. Ahora.- dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Déjame.-

-Satori, por favor… ¿qué te pasa?-

Satori abrió la boca para contestar algo pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa. El sonido era insistente asi que Kaori salió por unos momentos, dejándola sola. Por un momento tuvo la loca idea de levantarse y escapar pero Kaori regresó con un pequeño bolso en las manos.

-Un amigo tuyo trajo esto porque dice que se te quedó el otro día en su casa cuando hicieron una tarea. Satori, explícame… ¿por qué estás tomando pastillas para dormir?—preguntó Kaori sacando algunos frascos del interior de la bolsa. ¿No quieres hablar?- dijo después de un rato.- Muy bien. Entonces hablaré yo. Veamos… Satori, mírame. Nos conocemos por lo menos hace diez años. Tú conoces todos mis secretos y estoy segura yo te conozco mejor que nadie. Siempre habías sido una chica locuaz, revoltosa y parlanchina hasta que conociste a Aoshi y te sosegaste un poco. Maduraste y terminaste muy bien el instituto, sin perder esa alegría que muchas veces me sostuvo a mí. Yo antes no quise tocar el tema de Aoshi contigo porque pensé que era mejor no recordártelo, pero no veo que estés bien y yo de verdad estoy muy preocupada.-

-No tienes por qué estarlo… si es por las pastillas, mucha gente las toma sin ser drogadictos o algo así.-

-No estoy diciendo que seas una drogadicta, Satori, ni es sólo la aparición de las pastillas lo que me preocupa. Estás ansiosa, estás irritable. Si te cuesta dormir y estás bajando de peso, me parece que eso es indicativo de depresión… si te sientes tan mal debes buscar ayuda.-

-No es nada de eso. ¿Depresiva yo? Olvídalo, eso no va conmigo. Y si me disculpas… creo que lo mejor es irme a mi cuarto.-

Satori rápidamente se levantó de la mesa con algunos cuadernos en las manos cuando el brillo de algo dorado en su dedo llamó la atención de Kaori quien sin pensarlo, tomó a Satori por la muñeca izquierda, provocando que se le cayeran los cuadernos.

-Lo mejor no es irte a tu cuarto. Lo mejor es enfrentar esto que te pasa ahora. Y partirás explicándome, por ejemplo, por qué llevas aún tu anillo de matrimonio puesto. ¿No me habías dicho que era falso?-

A Kaori le dolía realmente ser tan dura con la pequeña, pero así como Ken a veces necesitaba un buen remezón, así también Satori en este minuto. Satori se deshizo de la mano de Kaori y se agachó a recoger los cuadernos. Kaori le ayudó.

-Déjame tranquila.-

-No, Satori... por favor, amiga, dime qué te pasa. Escucha, no sé qué tipo de problema tengas, pero si está en mi poder, haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte. Por favor, Satori... estoy muy asustada por ti, eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo y si te pasa algo... yo me muero, así que... no te cierres a mí... yo te veo y de veras que no puedo seguir así, preguntándome qué más puedo hacer por ti que tenerte en mi casa, porque eso me parece tan poquito.-

Satori suspiró, cansada. Regresó con los cuadernos a la mesa.

-Perdóname. No sabía que soy tan evidente... –

Kaori sonrió y la invitó al sofá, su lugar favorito para escuchar a su amiga, desde que eran niñas. Satori se tocó el anillo y lo comenzó a hacer girar en su dedo.

-Mantiene alejados a mis compañeros. Cuando lo ven, dicen que estoy casada y dejan de molestarme. Me parecen todos tan poco interesantes, en comparación de Aoshi... él es todo un hombre y todo un caballero. Todo lo que siempre anhelé para mí, Kaori. Y cuando llega... ¡Dios!, no sé cómo seguir...-

Kaori le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Preparé algo calientito mientras me sigues contando.- las dos chicas se dirigieron a la cocina, pues descubrieron que tenían hambre. Kaori recordó que cuando eran niñas, Kojiro siempre les daba galletas. De hecho, el padre de Kaori les enseñó a cocinar, pues de joven trabajó como chef en un restaurante... si Kaori creaba ese ambiente, a Satori se le haría más fácil hablar. Sugirió hacer galletas y las dos se pusieron en acción. Satori olvidó su nerviosismo amasando y comenzó a hablar al cabo de un rato.

-Al principio, tenía mis dudas sobre Aoshi, porque él se veía tan mayor para mí... siempre al lado de él me sentía muy niña, muy poca cosa... supongo que por eso me enfadaba y explotaba con él a la menor provocación, como cuando me enseñaba las bases de kempo... ahhh… - suspiró.- a veces me daba la impresión que me hacía enfadar a propósito, pero nunca lo creí, porque él es todo un hombre y esas son cosas que hacen los chicos.- Satori terminaba con la masa y Kaori buscaba sus moldes para galletas. Encontró uno de osito que era el que su padre reservaba para Satori, y es que cuando Kaori se fue de su casa por primera vez, guardó todo en cajas para retirarlo en cuanto encontrara un lugar para vivir. Cuando estaba con Ken, la familia que allí vivió le dejó retirar sus cosas, amablemente. Ahora Kaori le enseñaba el molde a Satori y a ésta se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. – Es mi molde... ¿y tienes el tuyo?... ¿era un mapache, lo recuerdas?

-Aquí está – respondió Kaori, triunfante.

-Tu padre era un gran tipazo, Kaori... ¿sabes? Recuerdo que mi modelo de hombre ideal está muy basado en lo que fue tu padre. Y ahora que lo pienso, con Aoshi se parecen bastante, físicamente.-

-Tienes razón. Y sus formas de ser son similares... Aoshi seguramente será un padre muy cariñoso, pues siempre se lamentaba de haber crecido sin afecto. Pero mi papá es único.-

-Como don Kojiro no hay dos.-

-¡Sí señor!- A Kaori se le humedecieron los ojos. Entre las dos trabajaron aplastando los moldes contra la masa y sacando con cuidado los trocitos cortados, acomodándolos en el molde enmantequillado. Todo estaba siendo como antes... –Y si Aoshi en verdad se parece a mi padre, bien podría haberte hecho enfadar a propósito. Mi padre siempre me contaba que enamoró a mi madre a base de hacerla enfadar... él era muy especial. Y así se la quitó a Umeda.-

-Es cierto... pero ese tipo ya no te molesta¿verdad?-

-Ha estado tranquilo ahora último. – Satori le había contado a Kaori de la escena que armó en el hospital.- Me da pena lo que le sucede conmigo, pero yo no puedo evitarlo. Yo sólo amo a mi Ken. Aunque al principio, como tú, tenía mis dudas, por las edades... –

-¿Y sólo te preocupaba eso?-

-Pues... era como mi temor más importante, pues él solía creerse mi protector y eso me descolocaba. Y era gracioso porque cuando me sobreprotegía, yo me enfadaba con él, pero cuando no estaba cerca, lo extrañaba tanto... ¿y a ti, qué cosas te asustaban de Aoshi?-

Satori se detuvo un momento, antes de encender el horno.

Y su mirada se tornó sombría.

-Yo soy muy cobarde, Kaori... y por eso no lo pude disfrutar.-

Kaori extendió otra capa de masa sobre la mesa mientras Satori colocaba la primera bandeja en el horno. -¿Por qué dices eso?... es normal sentirse asustada ante algo nuevo, pero yo no diría que tú fueras una cobarde.-

- Si lo soy, Kaori. Tenía miedo. Miedo de enamorarme, de perderme a mí misma, de que Aoshi, a quien yo no conocía mucho, fuera capaz de atarme tanto a él que no me dejara ser yo. Miedo a que él fuera tan mayor, a que se enamorara de otra mujer, más grande y hermosa... más sofisticada. Kaori... yo lo conocí y me enamoré enseguida, sin darme cuenta. Sólo después, analizando mis sentimientos de entonces pude darme cuenta que así fue... –

-¿No me dirás que por eso lo dejaste ir, Satori?... ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para comprobar que nada de lo malo que pensaste sucedió... Aoshi es muy bueno... Por cierto... ¿cuál crees que sería un molde para Ken¿Para sus galletas?-

-Ese de conejito... tiendo a imaginarme al personaje de Kenshin con orejitas de conejo... no sé por qué.- contestó Satori pensando en las grabaciones de la saga de Kyoto. Pero su mente pronto regresó a Aoshi... – Kaori... tú si eres valiente... lo seguiste... –

-¿Y tú... deseas seguir a Aoshi?-

-Sí- Satori bajó la vista, apenada. – Pero no puedo.-

Kaori detuvo su labor y miró de frente a su amiga, que se retorcía las manos, sumamente abatida... oh, no... parecía que toda la tensión acumulada en esos días estaba a punto de estallar. Kaori se preparó.

-¿Lo amas?-

-Nunca creí que pudiera llegar a sentir así... –

-Entonces... ¿por qué no lo sigues¿por tu carrera? Podrías llamarlo por teléfono o enviarle una carta para que no siga pensando que jugaste con él, en tanto se reencuentran para aclarar las cosas. No eres la primera chica que se da cuenta de que ama a alguien después que lo ha perdido...-

-Es que... es mejor así, Kaori... mejor que él me odie... que me olvide... –

Kaori sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido. Algo en la mirada de su amiga la estaba alarmando.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No puede ser posible, Satori... él te ama, tú me dices que lo adoras... tus padres lo quieren... no puedes estar en mejor forma para vivir con él. ¿O es que realmente no quieres casarte?-

-Es que yo… no puedo ser una esposa completa para él. Sólo… lo haré sufrir con esa carencia. Por eso lo mejor es que él se busque a otra mujer que lo pueda hacer feliz en todos los sentidos. – Satori se cubrió el rostro con las manos al sentir el rubor teñir sus mejillas.

-Satori... ¿de qué hablas? No puedo comprenderte… ¿Lo dices por la diferencia de edades? No eres menos mujer por ser más joven.- dijo Kaori tratando inútilmente de sonreír.

-No me refiero a eso, Kaori. Lo que pasa es que yo… yo…- Satori se pasó las manos por la frente, apartando su flequillo.- Yo no puedo hacerlo. –

Kaori ahora si que estaba asustada... todo era tan... incoherente. Tomó el rostro de su amiga y la obligó a mirarla...

-¿Qué no puedes hacer?-

Satori pasó saliva.

-Yo no puedo tener relaciones con Aoshi.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken, desde la puerta de la casa, percibió el aroma de algo delicioso. ¿Galletas? Recordó que las mejores conversaciones que había tenido con Kaori antes de decidir que estaba demasiado enamorado de ella, fueron mientras horneaban algo como galletas o pastelitos... ¿Estaría hablando con Satori? La noche anterior le había manifestado su preocupación por ella y había prometido tener una conversación con la chica. ¿Debería él dar otra vuelta antes de entrar para no molestarlas? No, ya hacía frío. Entraría de todos modos. Si era discreto, podía entrar silenciosamente, retirarse a su cuarto y no molestar. Le gustaba esa idea.

Entró sin hacer ruido y ya cerca de su habitación escuchó algo en el tono de voz de Satori, a quien no entendió que decía, que lo dejó allí, de pie. Inmóvil.

- Cuando… cuando nació mi hermano Yukio yo tenía cinco años. Es uno de mis recuerdos más claros. Mi madre se fue al hospital y entonces había un tío en casa, hermano menor de papá. Él me cuidaba. O eso le hacía creer a mis padres, Kaori. –Satori tenía la mirada perdida. – No recuerdo con exactitud lo que pasaba en casa, pero si sé que cuando me decían que venía el tío a casa, yo corría a esconderme.-

La voz le llegaba claramente a Ken, ahora. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, pero ellas no lo veían. Por su parte Kaori estaba estupefacta.

-Yo siempre te envidié mucho, Kaori, porque sólo tenías a tu papá que era un hombre bueno, y no tenías a más familiares. En cambio yo tenía que ponerle buena cara a mi tío porque mis padres no me permitían mostrar mi desagrado hacia él. Ellos son tan buenos que no concibieron que el tío Kazuo podía haberme hecho cosas malas.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que ese tío… que él…?- Kaori no sabía cómo continuar.

-Ese maldito tío abusaba de mí. En una ocasión, recuerdo que mi padre me llevaba a su casa y yo no quería. Por eso, en un descuido de mi padre me solté de su mano y crucé corriendo la calle. Por poco me atropellan pero un joven me salvó. Era muy guapo, eso lo recuerdo bien. Y yo le regalé uno de mis chapecitos de rosa. Como después fui a parar al hospital pensé que ese joven me había traído buena suerte por librarme de la visita a mi tío y lo idealicé por muchos años como un príncipe. Pero ese príncipe no volvió a aparecer y así fue como un día…- Satori no pudo seguir porque le vino una puntada a la cabeza. Como si una niebla estuviera a punto de disiparse y no lo consiguiera del todo.

-¿Estás bien?- Kaori se levantó y le pasó un vaso con agua. Ken por su parte, estaba asqueado con lo que le había tocado vivir a aquella joven.

-¿El señor Teruo lo supo?- preguntó Kaori.

-Nunca se lo conté a papá. No podía… él era su hermano favorito y Kazuo me amenazaba. Me decía que mataría a mi papá, a mamá y a mis hermanos si yo hablaba. Y para un niño, eso es algo muy serio y una posibilidad muy real. Era asqueroso. Me manoseaba… me obligaba a besarlo y hacerle cosas horribles hasta que un día… Kaori…-

Satori ya no pudo más con todo lo que sentía y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Me violó, Kaori… el muy desgraciado me violó.- murmuró antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. En ese momento Kaori alzó la vista y se topó con la figura de Ken.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

El otoño otorgaba a los árboles esos colores cafés, rojizos y amarillentos que tanto le gustan a los japoneses. Aoshi regresaría de Alemania por unos días y para Kaori era de vital importancia verlo o comunicarse con él. Pero Akira no quería entregarle la información que tanto anhelaba y ella, que había prometido guardar el secreto de Satori, no podía decirle a Akira lo que estaba pasando. Misato prometió averiguar el día de llegada de Aoshi para que Kaori fuera a su departamento a verlo. Aunque le había prometido a Satori que no le diría nada a Aoshi, Kaori sentía que no era bueno ocultarle tal cosa, para que él también pudiera comprender.

Kaori regresó a su casa, quitándose el ligero abrigo al entrar. Por lo visto estaba sola. Tenía una hora antes de salir para encontrarse con Satori para su cita con la psicóloga.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la confesión de Satori y por fin Kaori había logrado comprender un poco el comportamiento de su amiga con Aoshi. Había comprendido que la joven le tenía miedo al compromiso porque eso implicaba mayor intimidad y sexo en algún momento y por lo mismo había sido siempre excesivamente "alegre" para que ningún chico la tomara demasiado en cuenta. Por eso tomaba pastillas para dormir, porque en el último tiempo se había torturado mucho guardando ese secreto a su esposo, se había desgastado al estar tensa, evitando cualquier tipo de acercamiento que se le saliera de las manos. Había encerrado todo su dolor en su pecho y su mente y las consecuencias las había pagado con su relación de pareja. Por eso Ken habló con Isamu padre para que le recomendara una buena psicóloga a Satori que le ayudara a enfrentar lo que le pasaba ya que era evidente que aquellos recuerdos que ella en algún momento consideró "de poca importancia" le estaban pasando la cuenta. Ken le dijo a Kaori que él tenía la impresión que había mucho más aún en esa historia que Satori no se atrevía a relatar.

Kaori volvió al presente, suspirando. Una corriente de aire le anunció que alguien entraba.

-Estoy en casa. Kaori… -

Ken se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Y Satori?-

Para Ken, Satori era algo muy parecido a una hermana menor.

-En casa de sus padres. Parece ser que hoy es el día que escogió para hablar con ellos sobre lo que le sucedió así que van a ir todos a la consulta. Yo también iré para acompañarla.-

-Mejor quédate hoy conmigo, Kaori. Yo entiendo que te preocupa mucho tu amiga pero esto es algo que ella debe hacer sola. Satori sabe que de todos modos, tú le eres incondicional. En la consulta, la psicóloga le ayudará a enfrentarse con sus padres y a liberar en parte las culpas que arrastra y que no le pertenecen.-

Kaori meditó unos momentos y después de hablar con Satori, Kaori se acomodó en el sofá junto a Ken, quien la recibió sobre él.

Mientras, en alguna parte de Tokio, Satori hacía algo valiente y doloroso a la vez.

La joven pudo ver en el rostro de su padre las más diversas emociones. Decepción, ira, odio, asco, impotencia, tristeza, culpa, vergüenza… Teruo Fujima no estaba preparado para recibir la noticia que estaba escuchando. Michiru abrazaba a su hija que lloraba mientras la psicóloga trataba de hablar con Teruo para calmarlo un poco. Éste finalmente lo consiguió y abrazó a su hija.

Su hermano… su hermano. Su hermano le había hecho eso a su única hija. A la razón de su ser…

La psicóloga sonrió. Al menos los padres le habían creído de inmediato todo a Satori. Había muchos casos en que no lo hacían y culpaban a la víctima de inventar todo eso. Satori ya podía contar con el apoyo de ellos.

La sesión se extendió por hora y media. Satori quedó citada para la próxima semana y Teruo se ofreció a acompañarla mientras planeaba la manera de encontrarse con su hermano y partirle la cara hasta el cansancio.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi salió de su baño y se miró de reojo en el espejo antes de vestirse. La cicatriz en su brazo por salvar a una niña. La cicatriz en su costado por salvar a Satori y ahora, aunque no se veía, tenía una cicatriz profunda en su corazón... Satori... ¿cómo podía ser posible que la tuviera tan metida bajo su piel?

Había bajado un poco de peso y había adelantado gran parte del trabajo en esos días. Acompañado de su abuelo, el joven director se había dedicado a su documental sobre el Muro de Berlín en cuerpo y alma para no recordar sus problemas personales. Acababa tan cansado que apenas apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada se quedaba dormido y apenas hablaba con Momoshiro.

Además, un nuevo proyecto le estaba quitando el sueño y ya había llegado a un acuerdo con Sony. Aoshi rodaría la primera película de Rurouni Kenshin. Watsuki había hecho llegar una historia original suya sobre Kenshin y pronto un equipo de guionistas se dedicaría a adaptarla. Las grabaciones comenzarían en Marzo del próximo año.

-Ya los tengo, Aoshi.- dijo Momoshiro entrando a la habitación, listo para partir. –Ya tenemos los pasajes para ir a Japón, las maletas en recepción, el auto esperándonos. Debes estar ansioso por el estreno de tu primera película.-

Aoshi no dijo nada. Momoshiro suspiró.

Había intentado muchas veces hablar con su nieto pero lo cierto es que él se cerraba en banda. Nunca lo había visto más feliz que en la época que estuvo con Satori pero ahora volvía a ser un personaje callado y sombrío.

El joven Miyasaki se apresuró a salir pues no quería perder tiempo. Se decía que era para estar a tiempo en el estreno de su película, pero una parte muy dentro de sí le decía que era porque no podía estar un día más sin ver aquella carita infantil... aunque fuera para gritarle todas sus malditas verdades antes de alejarse de ella definitivamente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Perdóname, hija. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza. Nunca pude protegerte.-

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Satori. Se sentía muy mal por el sufrimiento de su padre y era muy conciente que si Teruo había pecado de algo, había sido de inocente.

Así y todo, ella se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido, como si la victima no fuera ella.

Estaba sentada en el sillón, con la mirada ausente y el fiel Inuyasha a sus pies. Más atrás, Ken la observaba en silencio. No se parecía mucho a la chica sonriente y traviesa que él conoció tan bien en grabaciones y antes de ello. A la chica que bailaba enloquecedoramente junto a su Kaori en la discoteque de Kyoto... ni siquiera él podía creerse lo que sucedía.

Satori estaba viviendo días muy difíciles. Nunca había querido enfrentar lo sucedido y hasta lo había olvidado durante mucho tiempo. Nunca había mostrado su tristeza y ahora todo eso afloraba, recordaba y lo cierto es que emocionalmente estaba muy mal. Isamu le explicó a Ken, a través del teléfono, que era normal que la joven estuviera así, porque eso era comparable a una especie de duelo y que por lo mismo debían ser muy pacientes con ella ya que su carácter estaría muy variable.

Por otra parte, constantemente Teruo preguntaba por el esposo de su niña y Kaori le inventaba que llamaba todos los días para saber del avance de Satori. No podían decirle la verdad sobre el matrimonio falso, porque era exponer a Satori a la deshonra y porque ella misma quería evitarle más tristezas a su padre.

Ken recibió un llamado en su celular, distrayéndolo. Era Misato.

-¿Ken?, Hola. ¿Está Kaori contigo?-

Kaori estaba recién saliendo del baño. Tomó el teléfono que Ken le alargó.

-Hola, Misato. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, amiga. Pero te llamo porque tengo una información que me pediste…-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi regresó a su apartamento. Pero alguien más estaba dentro.

Una mujer.

Kaori se presentó ante Aoshi, dispuesta a romper la promesa hecha a Satori, pero sintió algo extraño al verlo.

-¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó él.

Momoshiro apareció por la puerta segundos después.

-Tomé la llave de Satori.-

Aoshi miró alrededor.

-Por lo que veo, ella ya no vive aquí.-

Esa idea le dolió más de lo que pensaba. Por su parte, Kaori asintió.

-Vive conmigo, Aoshi.-

-Vamos al grano, Kaori.- dijo Aoshi de modo brusco, cerrando lapuerta tras su abuelo.- ¿Qué demonios quieres decirme? Porque supongo que vienes a hablarme de Satori¿no?-

Kaori pasó saliva y apretó el bolso de mano contra ella.

-Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo. No es de Satori. Es… es sobre Ken.- Mintió.- Necesito de tu ayuda.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin Acto 25.

Por Miedo. Por verguenza. Por culpa.

Marzo 13, 2004.

26 de Octubre, 2006.

Notas de autora.

**Gracias, gracias como siempre a:**

KalaChan120

Yukiyasha

silvi-chan

Lilac.Kitsune

Kaerii Ryuka

gabyhyatt

kaorudono8

Arashi Shinomori

Purple

Lyneth

kagomekaoru

kanke-chan

**Por reportarse y escribirme. Un beso enorme para todas.**

Hola!!!

Bueno, espero que estén todas y todos bien, que disfruten de la primavera en el hemisferio sur y del otoño en el norte y del tropical en el centro… ehh… o lo que sea que tengan en esta época. Por acá en Chile ya hace bastante calor, está todo verde, florecido y agradable.

Para quienes leyeron la primera versión de Actuación sin Libreto, habrán notado que la historia de Satori y Aoshi fue ya bastante modificada, según yo para mejor, debido a que la primera, como la hice con prisas, no me hizo nunca feliz del todo. Para quienes leen por primera vez, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y todavía quedan dos más dedicados casi exclusivamente a ellos aunque no faltaran esos "fetiches perturbadores" como dice Yukiyasha, de Ken y Kaori que en lo personal me da gusto escribir. Sé que lo se Satori es algo terrible pero también algo bastante común. Como pasé por una situación similar, soy de la idea de que a los niños se les debe permitir mostrar su desagrado ante alguien, en vez de obligarlos a "saludar al tío para que no parezca un maleducado". Ahora que Satori está por fin pidiendo y recibiendo ayuda, está en vías de mejorar y ser feliz.

Sobre el esperado lemon Satori/Aoshi, ya se viene. Paciencia… pero es que me parece que Satori es bastante insegura con respecto a eso y le costará darse aún con su marido.

Ahora hablemos de cosas alegres.

Como mencioné en la nota anterior, ya empezó "Floribella" versión local y me gusta mucho. Es muy colorida, alegre, romanticona e ingenua en sus planteamientos pero por lo mismo es rico disfrutar de una fantasía así, de un príncipe maravilloso y una princesa que aún no sabe que lo es. También estoy viendo Montecristo y también estoy enganchadísima. Me gusta sobre todo la actriz que interpreta a Laura, porque considero que además de bella, es muy buena actriz. Igual se extrañan historias locales pero me parece bien la arremetida argentina porque así algunos creativos se darán cuenta que es posible construir historias de calidad sin recurrir necesariamente al sexo que, si bien es un tema importante y natural y todo eso, últimamente había tenido una explotación algo burda en las historias.

Y para finalizar, les recuerdo que Actuación sin Libreto RK consta de 31 capítulos, asi que ya nos estaríamos acercando al final. De todos modos, pienso que podría acortarla un capitulo para que no les resulte tan larga.

Un beso y nos leemos prontito. Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo es weno weno.


	26. Tienes que saberlo

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin**

_**(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005)**_

**Acto Veintiséis**

**Tienes que saberlo.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori regresó de su encuentro con Aoshi, con aire satisfecho. De todos modos se sentía culpable por lo que iba a provocar, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Momentos después entró Ken a la casa con algunas bolsas. Kaori lo miró.

-¿Y eso?-

Ken sacó un par de cajas con antibióticos y aspirinas.

-Satori llegó de la escuela sintiéndose mal y con fiebre. Es normal con este clima y además, como ella ha estado muy estresada estos días, seguramente sus defensas han de estar bajas y le ha dado gripe.-

-Keeeeen.- se escuchó desde el cuarto de la joven. Él y Kaori corrieron a verla. Estaba congestionada y necesitaba pañuelos desechables.-Gracias.- dijo en cuanto resolvió lo de su nariz.- Lamento ser una molestia.-

Al verla así, Kaori de inmediato se sintió apestosamente mal por lo que había hecho, pero no había vuelta atrás.

-De ningún modo eres molestia. Eres como mi hermana, lo sabes… además, todo el mundo se enferma a veces.-

Ken salió en busca de agua.

-Yo no sé qué habría hecho sin ti, Kaori. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo…- la joven recibió las aspirinas y el agua que le traía el pelirrojo y después los abrazó a los dos.-Muchas gracias por todo.- era evidente que estaba muy emocionada y sensible.

Por eso, Kaori al salir del cuarto, tomó el teléfono y saliendo al patio, trató de comunicarse con Aoshi para cancelar la reunión del día siguiente pero él no contestó.

Durante la noche, Ken despertó con algo de frío. Pronto notó que Kaori no estaba a su lado y pensó en que se habría levantado a comer un bocadito nocturno, como solía hacerlo algunas veces. Pero los minutos pasaron y Kaori no regresaba.

El pelirrojo acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad de la habitación, notó la puerta del armario levemente corrida... Ken se levantó y descubrió que faltaba una de las nuevas frazadas que compraron con Kaori para el invierno. Eso le dio la idea de dónde podría estar. Segundos después ella entraba al cuarto de puntillas y se acostó a su lado.

-¿Fuiste a verla?-

-Si. Parece que la gripe es muy fuerte… espero que nosotros no nos contagiemos aún, sino esta casa será un caos. Satori tenía frío.-

A Ken se le apretó la garganta. Kaori estaba en verdad preocupada y era natural, tomando en cuenta que, como ella misma le dijo una vez, su familia estaba constituida por muy pocas personas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori se despertó temprano... había dormido pésimo y se le notaba. Sentía la boca reseca así que se levantó al baño, luego fue a tomar agua y después regresó a su cama.

Cerca del mediodía, Ken estaba listo para salir y tomó su billetera.

-Kaori, apúrate.-

La joven salió apresuradamente, colocándose un abrigo ligero. Mientras, Satori, envuelta en una frazada, salía de su cama para instalarse en el sofá, ya que Kaori dejaría las ventanas abiertas para ventilar su dormitorio.

-Satori, iremos con Kaori al supermercado... ¿podrías cuidar de Inuyasha? Sólo debes darle su comida y una de esas galletitas especiales que están en la bolsa amarilla si no hemos llegado a las dos.-

-No hay problema. Estaré bien. Salgan y diviértanse... cuidaré de mí y de la casa.-

-¿Quieres que te traigamos algo especial?-

Satori pensó en pasteles pero se le revolvió el estómago. Realmente tenía una fuerte gripe y no quería comer.

-Nada por ahora. Gracias.-

Kaori se despidió de su amiga, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que había planeado. Era descabellado e infantil, pero necesario...

Había citado a Aoshi a su casa, diciéndole que Ken estaba muy raro y que necesitaba hablarle de un asunto urgente. Como Ken tenía un carácter especial, Aoshi creyó en eso y quedó de ir a verlos a las doce y media, después de asegurarle que Satori estaría en casa de sus padres por ser sábado y que por eso ella lo citaba ese día.

Esperaba que el resto del plan funcionara así que cruzando los dedos, salió con el pelirrojo.

Satori tomó un té caliente con limón y miel, sintiendo como si clavos pasaran por su garganta, mirando a Inuyasha que hizo algunas piruetas para ella, alegrándola. Era un perro tan lindo... Satori le dio una galletita antes de tiempo y se sintió bien.

Fue cuando sonó el timbre.

Satori se miró a sí misma, aún vestida con el pijama celeste. Kaori la obligaba a comer en días anteriores y había ganado algo de peso, pero no necesitó mirarse al espejo para saber que tenía la nariz roja y brillante, ojeras y los ojos pequeños y llorosos. Suspiró con resignación, pensando en correr a quien estuviera afuera lo más rápido posible.

Se puso una bata y abrió la puerta.

Cuando Aoshi vio a Satori salir de la casa, sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Satori, por su parte, sólo se quedó parada, mirándolo muy sorprendida. No podía ni hablar... y le temblaron las piernas... ¿Por qué, cuando estaba tan fea, tenía que aparecer él?

Aoshi la miro de pies a cabeza, con evidente desdén. Era obvio que el aspecto de Satori no le gustaba.

-¿No me abrirás la puerta¿Ni siquiera te queda algo de hospitalidad para mí?- replicó Aoshi con expresión dura.

-Estee... claro... yo... –Satori se apresuró a abrir la puerta- ... ¿A qué viniste?-

-Lógicamente no vine por ti. Estoy sorprendido y pienso que tu amiguita me ha gastado una broma. Me dijo que hoy visitabas a tus padres.-

- Ehh… bueno…- comenzó la joven con una voz nasal.- Lo haría si no me sintiera tan pésimo. ¿Kaori tenía que hablar contigo?... ella volverá dentro de una hora.-

-La esperaré.- Aoshi pasó directamente al recibidor luego de quitarse los zapatos y tomar un par de pantuflas, sentándose luego en un sillón. –Supongo que Ken está¿no?-

-Salió con ella... – Satori cerró la puerta de la casa y se apoyó en ella. Quería llorar, quería que Aoshi la abrazara... ¡Dios! Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de que Aoshi llamara su atención.

-¡Pero qué demonios te has hecho¡Mírate, pareces una lagartija de lo delgada que estás!-

Satori inventó una excusa.

-Es... la universidad... trabajo mucho.-

-Tú te lo buscaste. Te ofrecí el mundo y dijiste "no gracias".-

Definitivamente estaba cambiado, pensó Satori. Era sarcástico y hasta agresivo en su modo de hablarle. Había conseguido que la odiara... debía estar feliz¿no?... pues no. No estaba feliz con eso.

-¿Deseas tomar algo? Hay galletas y pan de molde.-

Aoshi alzó una ceja. Ella le ofrecía cosas pero su aspecto le decía que era incapaz de sostenerse en pie por más tiempo.

-No, gracias. No quiero nada.- A Satori le dio la impresión de que se refería a ella. –Mirándote bien, Satori, te ves muy mal... dudo que sea por mí, así que espero que en honor a los viejos tiempos puedas decirme qué te pasa, aunque según recuerdo, no eras muy buena en eso. Quizá no eres buena en nada, lo sabías, y por eso huiste de mí.-

Satori cerró los ojos. Este no era su Aoshi.

-Lamento si no te gusta mi aspecto, así que si me permites, me retiro. Tú quédate aquí esperando a Kaori, que no ha de tardar, porque la llamaré a su celular para que sepa que has llegado. –Satori se dirigió al teléfono.

-Bueno, yo pensaba que disfrutaría de tu compañía. Ya veo que no... -

-¡Maldición, Aoshi, no sigas!... – pidió Satori, cansada, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la fiebre subir a su rostro.- deja el pasado en paz. Dijiste... tú dijiste que me liberabas de nuestro pasado común.-

-Pues me arrepentí, porque yo mismo no puedo hacerlo¡así que ni sueñes que permitiré que sólo tú seas feliz en toda esta historia!-

"No soy feliz" pensó ella.

Satori comprendió todo lo que lo había herido. Y fue mucho para sus nervios... -"¿por qué seré tan tonta?" -se preguntó -"¿por qué le hice esto?... da igual... al fin y al cabo, ya no importa.-"

Y mientras, se pasaba una mano por la frente caliente.

Aoshi notó el movimiento y además, la alianza de oro. Esto lo sorprendió y se levantó lentamente del sillón. Satori alzaba el auricular y marcaba el número de Kaori cuando Aoshi llegó hasta ella sintiendo sin tocarla todo el calor que emanaba de ella, intuyendo que eso no era normal. Le tomó la mano izquierda para examinar la alianza y Satori quiso apartarse pero al retirar su mano vio todo negro y no supo más de sí.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Cuando la chica despertó sobre su cama, minutos después, notó una preocupada mirada azul sobre su rostro.

Aoshi notó la delgadez de Satori no más verla, pero no pensó que estuviera tan débil que apenas se mantuviera en pie.

-Lo... lo siento... Aoshi... –

-¿Qué fue eso¿No estarás embarazada?-

-No, no... -dijo Satori, algo confusa aún.- debe ser la gripe.-

-Estás muy caliente.-

-Es la fiebre. Dame agua, por favor. Estoy cansada.–

Aoshi comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

-Debí haberme casado contigo de verdad... es evidente que no puedes cuidarte tú sola. Me ausento un mes y te encuentro en los huesos... ¡no pesas nada! Te levanté como si fueras una pluma.- dijo sentándose en la cama. – Eres toda ojos y pelo... tu pelo, míralo… ya no brilla como antes- continuó, apenas conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarla, por lo que sólo acarició su cabello. – Esto no puede ser una simple gripe, Satori... pareciera que fueras a romperte. Debe haber algo más.-

Satori cerraba los ojos y pedía en silencio que no siguiera, que se fuera... ella no podía decírselo, él no podía saberlo.

Pero Aoshi, con sus emociones desatadas, la estrechaba en su abrazo, apoyando la boca sobre su cabeza. Era como abrazar a una niña. Y Satori comenzaba a temblar.

-Maldición... me prometí que no te tocaría nunca más, pretendí que no me interesarías más, pero mi voluntad siempre es débil junto a ti. Ya sé de antemano la respuesta, pero... por favor, vente conmigo... quiero cuidarte. Yo… necesito cuidarte, Satori, no me hagas esto... de verte así y quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si es una gripe, tengo un médico que es muy bueno. Haré que te hagan un chequeo completo, que te devuelvan la salud.-

-Déjame... es sólo gripe… se me pasará en tres días. – murmuró conmovida por la urgencia de él.

-Primero muerto. Ahora mismo nos vamos donde mi médico. Tengo el auto estacionado afuera.- Aoshi tomó a Satori y la envolvió en una frazada.

-No, no... déjame aquí... no es necesario. Será peor si salgo de la casa.-

-Claro que es necesario. Pareciera que te estás muriendo... –

-No es para tanto. Déjame dormir un poco y me pondré mejor. No te necesito.-

-¡Pero yo a ti si!- dijo él casi gritando.- Y como siendo altruista y democrático no soy feliz, seré un completo egoísta. Te vienes. Ahora yo decido por ti...-

-¡No puedes, no eres nada mío!- explotó Satori con las sienes martilleándole. Todo eso era una locura.

-¡¡Soy tu esposo!!-

-¡¡Mentira!!-

-Sorpresa, Satori... sí lo soy, así que nos vamos... -

Satori se quedó de una pieza. Esto facilitó a Aoshi la misión de envolverla.

-¿De qué hablas? Me dijiste que el juez era falso...-

-Yo también sé mentir y nuestra noche de bodas te vi tan mal y nerviosa que te inventé la mentira más grande que he dicho en mi vida. Sería un completo retrasado si no atara a mí a la mujer que amo.-

-Pero tú dijiste... –

-Que los tipos eran actores y todo ese cuento. Te recuerdo que yo mismo soy actor. Tengo un premio APES por ello, así que soy de los buenos. La idea era darte tiempo para que te calmaras y me amaras. No resultó como esperaba, pero somos marido y mujer... o lo que sea que esté quedando de ti. Según mi plan, si después me decías que querías casarte conmigo, haría una ceremonia de renovación de votos y te convencería de que era un matrimonio real... es bueno que seas tan distraída.–

Satori pensó en el día del aeropuerto y se largó a llorar. Había hecho todo mal... y eso detuvo a Aoshi en su camino a la puerta.

-No es tan terrible, si quieres nos divorciamos en cuanto te recuperes y así te librarás de mí de una vez por todas- replicó Aoshi disgustado y abatido al pensar que esa chica no quería nada con él.

-No es eso... por favor... no es eso... perdóname, Aoshi.-

Aoshi la miro incrédulo.

Y sonó el teléfono.

Aoshi estaba entre salir de la casa con su mujercita o contestar... bueno, contestó el teléfono con Satori aún en brazos.

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Aoshi? Soy yo, Kaori... -

-Maldición, Kaori¿por qué hiciste todo esto?-

-Discúlpame, era necesario, tenías que saber un par de cosas... -

-Como el encontrar a esta chica en los huesos.-

-Ella tiene que decirte algo importante. Con Ken regresaremos por la noche, e Inuyasha tiene instrucciones de morderte si intentas salir de la casa antes de que nosotros regresemos, así que tienes todo este día para hablar con ella. Dejé el almuerzo preparado, sólo tienen que calentarlo. Y si Satori no quiere hablar...-

Aoshi estaba asombrado y Kaori le pidió que pusiera el "manos libres". Pronto su voz se escuchaba claramente en la habitación.

-Kaori, tú sabes perfectamente que ella no me quiere. Se pone enferma de verme...- replicó Aoshi.

-Satori, seguramente estás allí, escucha. Si no le dices a Aoshi, esta noche lo haré yo y me importa un pepino que dejes de hablarme.-

-¡Kaori, no me hagas esto!-

-Tú no te hagas eso... te estás dañando y sabes perfectamente que no puedes regodearte haciendo sufrir a quien tanto te ama, así que déjate de idioteces y disfruta la compañía de Aoshi. Él tiene derecho a acompañarte y ayudarte y cuidarte también. Ahora me despido, así que más les vale aprovechar este tiempo. Y tú, Aoshi, ya sabes. Puedes irte antes, pero no saldrás ileso.-

Kaori colgó. Aoshi se asomó a la ventana.

Inuyasha, atento, le mostró los dientes.

Maldita Kaori. Y seguramente Ken estaba metido porque sólo él podía darle tal orden a Inuyasha. Aoshi sabía que Ken tenía entrenadísimo a su perro aunque lo cierto es que se equivocaba, pues la orden se la dio Kaori.

Satori tenía los dientes apretados. Necesitaba urgentemente estrujar el cuello de hasta ese momento, su mejor amiga. Aoshi la depositó en el sofá.

-¿Hablarás?... por lo visto, tendrás que hacerlo. Parece que tu amiga es más conciente que tú o quizás más sádica, porque si tengo que escuchar nuevamente que no me quieres...-

-Yo nunca dije que no te quisiera... – musitó Satori. No tenía muchas opciones, así que lo mejor era preparar el territorio.

-Tampoco que me quisieras... –

-No es cierto, Aoshi... yo sí te lo dije.-

-Con un tono de voz que me dejó muchas dudas, así que... –

-Aoshi, perdóname por no habértelo dicho... –

-Mira... no se puede obligar a amar, aunque esa realidad me llene de coraje.

Satori cerró los ojos. Aoshi quedó impresionado por el contraste entre sus negras pestañas y el pálido de su piel. Mirándola bien, se veía bonita de todos modos. Satori se envolvió mejor en la frazada, sobre su cama al que Aoshi la devolvió luego de cerrar las ventanas del cuarto.

-Yo no sabía como hablar contigo…-

-Bueno, entiendo que debo verme algo imponente ante ti, pero si no me querías, podías decírmelo o escribírmelo.-

-¿Por qué pones palabras en mi boca? Estoy tratando de decirte que yo... que a mí... no me importaría dejar todo por seguirte... – Aoshi abrió la boca para replicar, pero no logró articular palabra alguna.-... que yo... quería estar contigo... ser tu esposa... – Satori bajó la mirada.- pero no podía-.

Aoshi se arrodilló frente a ella, para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-Pero... ¡Dios!... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Si supieras el infierno que viví en Alemania. Cada cosa que yo veía y pensaba "Satori debería estar aquí, viendo esto conmigo"... y luego llegaba a la conclusión que yo no te importaba.-

-Me importas... demasiado. Llegué al aeropuerto y quise irme contigo, pero recordé que habías dicho que como yo soy menor de edad, no podía salir del país sin consentimiento de mis padres porque no era tu esposa. Por eso yo no podía ir. ¡Tú me mentiste y por eso no pude seguirte cuando decidí hacerlo!–

Aoshi, asombrado, digería la información.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo creerlo, Satori… ¿Querías irte conmigo? Esperé mucho tiempo por esas palabras tuyas... –

-Pero no las dije a tiempo y te fuiste. Me sentí muy mal.-

-No, no, mi amor.- dijo abrazándola.- No te sientas mal. Después de todo, quizá me lo merecía por mentirte. Pero escucha, nada de eso importa ahora, porque si te ibas a ir conmigo es porque si me quieres. ¡Tú me amas!-

Satori se separó de él para toser. Cuando alivió su garganta, prosiguió.

-Lamento no ser lo que esperabas.-

-No digas tonterías… tú eres todo y más de lo que siempre soñé para mí. Eras buena, amable, simpática, pura… Satori, no sé qué haría sin ti. Tenemos que volver a nuestro departamento. Allá te cuidaré, dormiré a tu lado y te besaré todos los días. Te abrazaré por las noches y… tengo que regresar a Alemania para seguir con mi documental pero si no quieres acompañarme por tus estudios, lo entenderé, porque ahora estoy seguro que me amas. Aunque en lo personal me gusta la idea de raptarte y llevarte conmigo…- Aoshi, demasiado entusiasmado, no notaba que Satori estaba haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para no echarse a llorar nuevamente.

-No puedo salir de Japón por ahora. Yo… estoy bajo tratamiento psicológico y no lo puedo dejar ahora.-

-¿Qué?... ¿Psicólogo tú? No me digas que tienes depresión o algo así.-

Aoshi esta vez reparó en la expresión del rostro de la joven y muy serio se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

-Tú no entiendes... es algo un poco duro, Aoshi.-

-Hazme entender. Tenemos toda la tarde y no pienso ser comida para perro.-

-Aoshi... yo...- se detuvo cuando las primeras lágrimas brotaron.- No es fácil porque recién lo estoy reviviendo pero… si después de saberlo tú no me quieres lo voy a entender.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hay algo que debes saber. Quizá así puedas comprenderme un poco. Aoshi… cuando niña, yo… -

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-¡¿Qué hiciste quée!!?-

Ken no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Kaori, frente a él, con la cara colorada, musitaba.

-A veces uno se tiene que arriesgar por las causas buenas... – le acababa de confesar de su plan para reunir a sus amigos.

-Pero Aoshi estaba muy herido... tú jugaste con él, me metiste a mí en este entuerto… parece que el único que se salvó fue el perro. – dijo él de modo serio. Kaori no se atrevió a confesarle que Inuyasha la estaba ayudando.

-Pero Ken… no es tan terrible. O sea… -

-Te atreviste a dejarme como un desequilibrado mental frente a mi amigo.-

-Lo hice porque Aoshi no quería ver a Satori y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para llevarlo a nuestra casa. Claro que yo no contaba con que ella se iba a poner tan mal de la gripe.- acabó bajando la vista.- De todos modos, estoy segura de que aclarando el mal entendido todo irá bien entre ellos.-

Ken tomó aire, un poco cansado. Estaban en la salida del supermercado, rodeados con sus bolsas de compras. Él levantó los brazos y los colocó sobre los hombros de la joven, para mirarla fijo a los ojos.

-Kaori… no se trata de un simple "malentendido". Es algo mucho más profundo y doloroso para Satori. No se pueden forzar las situaciones para que ella hable, porque puede resultar peor para ella. Entiendo que te guiaron las buenas intenciones y el cariño por tu amiga pero… en esta situación no podemos meternos. Volveremos a casa antes que llegue Aoshi y lo despediremos en cuanto llegue. Es posible que él reaccione mal ante ese secreto.-

Kaori pasó saliva nerviosa.

-Ehh… Ken… -

Éste recogía las bolsas para empezar a caminar.

-Ken… -

El pelirrojo se enderezó y le prestó atención.

-¿Qué?-

-Aoshi lleva media hora en la casa porque llamé cuando fui a perfumería. Le dije que volveríamos tarde, después de almuerzo para no molestarlos.-

Ken miró al cielo buscando paciencia y sin darse cuenta, soltó sus bolsas, suspirando resignado.

-Eres imposible, Kaori.- reflexionó, acomodándose la gorra que llevaba puesta.-Y qué propones que hagamos ahora con todas estas compras. ¿Pasear por la ciudad con ellas?-

-Ehm… podríamos ir… al cine.-

-Está bien. Tú ganas. Vamos a custodia a dejar esto y después a donde quieras. Pero Kaori, una cosa… esta conversación no queda aquí. Hablaremos cuando estemos a solas.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi golpeaba la pared, mientras intentaba asimilar la información recibida... ¡Qué demonios!

-Pensé que ese secreto nunca me afectaría pero no fue así. Estuvo a punto de destruir nuestra relación y yo… yo... lo siento tanto. –

-¡¿Qué lo sientes¿Qué lo sientes? No. ¡Yo lo siento, porque nunca confiaste lo suficiente en mí como para decírmelo! No te apiadaste cuando te rogaba una explicación a tu comportamiento. Decidí sacarte de mi cabeza y no verte más aunque me hubiera vuelto loco... y aún odiándote, necesitaba verte¡¡aunque sea para insultarte!!- Aoshi se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, alisándolo hacia atrás.- Ahora regreso y me encuentro con algo tan… tan enfermo. –

Aoshi se paseaba por la habitación sin mirar a la joven que, en la cama, parecía más vulnerable aún. Notó su expresión de tormento y optó por suavizar sus palabras.

-Escúchame... ¿tus padres ya lo saben?-

-Sí. A mi papá le dolió mucho.- contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

-¡Perro bastardo… maldito sea ese tal tío tuyo. ¡Maldito infeliz!- gritó a viva voz.- Debiste denunciarlo en su momento, para que se pudriera en la cárcel.-

-Yo… yo… ya lo sabes, Aoshi. Ahora déjame sola.- dijo ella tapándose con las frazadas y haciéndose un ovillo.- Ya cumplí contigo y con Kaori y ya no quiero hablar más de esto porque me duele mucho… me da vergüenza.-

Aoshi meditó un momento y salió del cuarto sin saber cómo reaccionar. En cuanto lo hizo, Satori volvió a llorar aún con más tristeza mientras él meditaba en las palabras de la joven. Era imposible lo que le contaba, no era lógico. No podía ser que ella hubiera pasado por una situación así.

Buscó afanoso por la casa algo que pudiera beber. Necesitaba algo fuerte y tarde recordó que Ken no tenía alcohol porque no bebía nada de eso. Tal vez si tomaba su auto e iba a buscar al tal Kazuo Fujima y le partía la cara, luego le destrozaba a patadas los testículos y el resto de su aparataje… sin embargo, pensó después, eso no compensaría el daño hecho a la joven.

Recordó algunos casos que había visto en el Centro de Ayuda Social al que iba, de niñas y niños abusados. Recordó que muchos de ellos bloqueaban los eventos que les habían pasado y no hablaban hasta que un día, tarde o temprano salían a relucir. Por ello sabía que sólo alguien que se preocupara y amara a Satori podría ayudarla a superar sus miedos, a sobrellevar su carga hasta que volviera a ser la niña sonriente que conoció.

Y él sin duda, quería ser esa persona.

Llevado por la rabia y la sorpresa inicial, sin duda la había incomodado y herido con sus palabras. Tal vez ella esperaba otra reacción. De inmediato, arrepentido, Aoshi entró al cuarto nuevamente y de dos zancadas llegó hasta ella, para despertarla y abrazarla.

- Iremos a ver a tu psicóloga para que me indique cómo ayudarte. Haré lo que sea necesario, te cuidaré. Prometo que nunca más te dejaré sola… Satori, te prometo lo que quieras si con eso vuelves a vivir conmigo. Seré paciente pero déjame acompañarte…-

-¿Estás hablando en serio¿No te doy asco? Ni siquiera soy virgen como querías.-

Aoshi sonrió quedito.

-Pero niña mía, no puedes decir eso... yo... te amo así, tal cual eres. Aún con tus traumas y tus miedos. Todo lo que me has contado es terrible pero por lo mismo, tu personalidad se configuró de acuerdo a ello y así me enamoré de ti y no quiero desennamorarme de ninguna manera. Y ya no llores, que todo eso ya pasó y ahora tenemos que dedicarnos a vivir el maravilloso futuro que nos espera en cuanto te cures esa gripe.-

-Aoshi... tengo miedo a no poder... contigo…–

El joven la estrechó aún más fuerte. Él no quería pensar en eso.

-Ven aquí, mi amor... no pienses en ese tipo de cosas. Mira, mejor te contaré algo para entretenerte. Pero hazme espacio en la cama, que me estoy cayendo.-

Satori se movió y él se acomodó junto a ella, para ofrecerle su brazo como almohada.

-Te vas a agripar como yo.- dijo Satori.

-No me importa. Quiero contarte una historia mía, ya que estamos en un día de confesiones. Quiero que sepas que a tu lado tienes a un hombre que ha sido un héroe.-

Aoshi metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de allí el amuleto que le devolvió su abuelo. Un chapecito con forma de rosa. Se lo mostró a Satori.

-Creo que ya te lo había mostrado antes.-

-Sí, ya lo había visto.-

Aoshi suspiró.

-Es curioso pero, a pesar de que me lo dio otra niña hace muchos años atrás, éste me recuerda a ti. Es que no se me olvida ese día de navidad en que me regalaste un ramo de rosas rojas. Quizá es por eso.-

Cuando Aoshi dijo la palabra "niña", Satori sintió algo especial en el pecho, pero no pudo precisar qué. Era como una intensa emoción, aunque no estaba segura de por qué sentía aquello.

-Cuando yo era adolescente, ví una niñita corriendo hacia la calle. En ese momento, Satori, sin saber cómo, yo estaba junto a ella, protegiéndola. La tomé en brazos y salté con ella hacia la orilla, porque se nos venía un vehículo encima. El aterrizaje fue accidentado para mí, porque me rompí un par de huesos y ella se hizo un raspón en el brazo. Yo también. Incluso me quedó una cicatriz.-

Satori, con la boca abierta, miraba a Aoshi sin poder creer en tamaña coincidencia al comprender que él...

-Era una niña muy dulce y bonita. Después apareció su padre, disculpándose al decir que la niña se le había escapado de las manos y todo eso. Estaba muy asustado. Fuimos todos a dar al hospital y antes de despedirnos, ella me dio este premio como agradecimiento. No lo vas a creer pero no se me ocurrió preguntarle el nombre. Sin embargo, recuerdo como si fuera ayer el modo en que me abrazaba. En ese momento pensé. "guau, soy un héroe para ella. Me gustaría llegar a serlo para la mujer que ame." Guardé este chape por muchos años y decidí usarlo como amuleto. A veces también lo miro y pienso en todos esos sueños que tenía sobre el tipo de hombre que quería llegar a ser. No sé si lo he conseguido del todo, pero debo estar cerca del objetivo.-

Satori tomó el chapecito de rosa entre sus dedos.

-Era un pequeña de vestido amarillo¿no?-

-Si. Era muy bonita… y tenía unos ojos verdes impresionantes y… ¿cómo sabes eso¿Ya te había contado esa historia?-

-No- dijo Satori, sonriendo con los ojos brillantes e hinchados.

-Fue mi abuelo entonces. Viejo chismoso… -

- El señor Momoshiro no me ha comentado nada.-comentó ella esta vez carcajeándose.- ¿Asi que tenía unos enormes ojos verdes?-

-Claro que sí. No me acuerdo en detalles de su cara, porque pasó hace muchos años. Pero recuerdo que sus ojos me llamaron la atención… eran así como los tuyos. Ahora dime¿cómo sabías lo del vestido?-

-Debe ser que yo tenía uno de ese color cuando pequeña y era mi favorito. Ya sabes… además, deberías estar contento por haber cumplido con tu palabra.-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Satori? Seguro que te ha subido la fiebre.-

-Claro que sí… porque ese día… mi papá, como muestra de agradecimiento por salvar mi vida, te dio mi mano. Yo tenía cinco años, pero recuerdo muy bien eso. ¿Y tú?-

Aoshi quedó mudo por unos instantes, mirando a Satori sin comprender hasta que de pronto todo se hizo claro dentro de su mente y sus recuerdos.

-¿Eras tú?-

Satori, por toda respuesta, sonrió. Y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Aoshi, aún asombrado.-Yo… nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que tú y esa pequeña… pero es obvio… tú eras sólo una niñita y yo tenía dieciséis. Nunca se me ocurrió relacionarla contigo aún con nuestra diferencia de edad.- Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama para abrazarla y mucho rato después, mientras ella dormía, él se levantó para calentar algo de comer, con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas por el descubrimiento.

-Ha sido un día de sorpresas.- decía en voz baja.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Ken y Kaori regresaron a casa. Cargados con innumerables bolsas, Ken advertía a Kaori sobre la artimaña de la que se había valido para reunir a Aoshi y Satori.

-Ken, eres demasiado serio. A veces la gente debe hacer locuras para que todo salga bien.-

-Pero no te detuviste a pensar que podían terminar más peleados que antes.-

-No estaban peleados. Sólo había un mal entendido.-

Entraron a la casa para encontrarse con Aoshi, solo frente a la televisión. Al verlos, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ellos. Se detuvo frente a Kaori y la miró fijamente. Luego a Ken.

Éste estuvo a punto de decirle a Aoshi que todo había sido idea de Kaori pero de inmediato reflexionó que no podía dejarla sola en eso. Así que optó por echarse la culpa.

-Aoshi… - comenzó.

Y no pudo terminar la frase porque Aoshi abrazaba a ambos, muy emocionado.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… aunque fuera algo descabellado, gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Gracias por todo.- dijo dejando entrever una profunda emoción.- No se imaginan el bien que me han causado. Y también gracias al perro. Yo no sé en qué idioma le hablaran ustedes para que él los comprenda, así que díganle a Inuyasha que también le agradezco todo lo que hizo.-

Satori comenzó a toser y Aoshi, de oído atento, dejó solos a Ken y Kaori para atenderla.

Ken, estupefacto, miró a Kaori.

-O sea que también metiste al perro en este asunto.-

-Jejeje… Ken… estee… vamos a ordenar la cocina¿si? Prepararé una cena especial.- dijo ella apresurada con las compras.

-Hiciste uso de mi perro.- volvió a decir quedo el pelirrojo, siguiéndola.- Y yo ni siquiera me enteré.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Marzo 13, 2004.

_**Fin Acto 26.**_

_**Tienes que saberlo**_

_Noviembre 2, 2006_

Gracias una vez más por dejarme constancia de haber pasado por aquí…

Kaerii Ryuka

silvi-chan

Aryblack

Ghia-Hikari

kanke-chan

kagomekaoru

Lilac.Kitsune

kai250

gabyhyatt

Onashiru Okanami

michel 8 8 8

… y nos encontramos la próxima semana.

Notas de autora.

Hola!!!

Un episodio de esos para revelar cosas. Aunque supongo que ya muchas se imaginaban más o menos que Aoshi ya conocía a Satori aunque no era del todo conciente de ello. (se habla de eso en el capitulo 16) De todos modos, estoy reflexionando sobre si hacer aparecer al tío malvado para darle su merecido o hacerlo perder en el olvido. Me estoy tentando con la idea de que Aoshi y Teruo metan las manos por ahí y lo dejen listo para usar prótesis dentales. Muajajajajajaja…

Lo malo de los abusos sexuales es eso de que son cometidos (en la mayoría de los casos) por gente muy cercana a la víctima como tios, amigos de la familia, abuelos, padres… como que una vez conocía a una chica violada por el hermano, y ella era tan amable y risueña… en fin, que en el caso de Satori, es complicado de abordar por el hecho de que el tío era el hermano favorito del papá y eso hace difícil la hora de confesar o advertir la situación, ya que hay muchas variables que manejar. El abusador no es alguien que ande con cara de malo todo el día, sino que en varias ocasiones se trata de "buenas personas", de esas a las que todo el mundo quiere y de la que difícilmente se espera algo malo o inmoral. Esto pone en jaque al abusado, al pensar en si le creerán, en si eso se resolverá en tribunales, en si el abusador cumplirá con las amenazas que le hizo en caso de hablar, en causarle esa pena a los padres (porque es muy doloroso saber que alguien de confianza cometió esa traición), etc. Y aunque lo lógico es pensar en uno ( y lo recomendable) y dar a conocer la situación para escapar de ella o lo que sea, lo cierto es que uno se tortura bastante. También es cierto que hay casos en que uno bloquea el recuerdo y después pasa algo que trae "ese" recuerdo al presente. Lo cierto es que, aunque nos digan que uno tiene que ser fuerte y superarlo, y aunque uno se crea eso, siempre queda una secuela y por eso hay que tratar de enfrentar la situación para poder resolverla de la mejor manera.

Ya me enredé… lo lamento. Mejor hablemos de cosas que nada tienen que ver con el fic.

Hoy se estrena en mi país una película titulada en español "Una Chica en Apuros". Cuando vi el título, de inmediato pensé en Misao y cuando ví el afiche de la película, noté que se trataba de una joven que se hace pasar por hombre. Realmente me llamó muchísimo la atención aunque desde luego, la historia no tiene nada que ver con la mía, porque "Una Chica en Apuros" se trata de una joven que se hace pasar por su hermano mellizo para entrar a un equipo de fútbol de la escuela y todo eso. Y "Misao…" era de una joven que hacía eso por el simple hecho de que le caía mal Aoshi al conocerlo y por una niñería, quiso parecer un hombre ante él, con todas la complicaciones que eso conlleva cuando uno se enamora "del enemigo". De todos modos, no dejo de preguntarme si quien le puso el nombre, habrá leído Misao y le pareció apropiado o no. ¿O es que estoy siendo muy engreída? Sueño demasiado.

No tengo mucho que agregar. La primavera anda un poco esquiva, con días nublados y demasiado frescos. Y flores, muchas de esas. Como que sembré unas cuantas, asi que espero ver brotes dentro de poco.

Sigo adelante viendo "Floribella", tengo el disco y me gusta. Hum… ¿y qué más? Que estoy contenta porque aunque no veo a mi novio por cosas de mucha distancia, hablamos todos los días por cuernófono.

Y antes que se me olvide, quiero mandar un par de saludos, porque nunca está de más. A Naoko Lizi Kinomoto, a Laura, de Argentina, a Cathy-dono a quien espero visitar pronto. Y Justary-san… uf, muchas amigas a quienes conocí por este medio.

Y Kanke-chan, concuerdo contigo en lo de My Chemical Romance. No he escuchado los discos completos, pero estoy rayando la papa con "Helena", y con tres temas más que no me acuerdo el nombre, pero las tarareo. Un saludo especial también a Aryblack y besos y abrazos virtuales para todos.

Blankaoru.


	27. La Tregua

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin**

(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005)

**Acto Veintisiete**

**La Tregua**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

A pesar de las molestias propias de la gripe y de estar sola en su cuarto, Satori esa noche durmió muy bien, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Al principio pensó que se trataba al cansancio de su cuerpo por estar luchando contra la enfermedad pero cuando los días pasaron y se sintió mejor, cuando comenzó a sonreír más frecuentemente y siguió durmiendo bien sin necesidad de pastillas, comprendió que en cierta forma las cosas comenzaban a ir mejor y por lo mismo se sentía más tranquila.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que habló con Aoshi y Satori había vuelto a hablarle a Kaori, con quien se estuvo comunicando mediante Ken.

Por su parte, en esos días Aoshi no volvió por la casa pues tenía muchos asuntos que resolver con su vida. Lo primero que hizo después de hablar con Satori fue conseguirse la dirección de la psicóloga que la atendía para visitarla. Después habló con otro especialista en el tema para que le indicara la mejor manera de ayudar a su joven esposa. Aunque no pudo ver a Satori todo lo que quiso, se mantuvo en constante contacto telefónico para reiterarle lo mucho que la quería y la necesitaba. Y así, entre los preparativos del estreno de su película y muchas reuniones con la gente del documental que estaba haciendo y de la productora de Rurouni Kenshin, junto con la emoción de saber que tenía el amor de su esposa, a Aoshi ese tiempo se le pasó volando hasta que llegó el día en que también se instaló en casa de Ken y Kaori.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que regresar a Alemania para ver unos detalles que pasé por alto. Por eso lo mejor es que Satori permanezca con ustedes ese tiempo. Yo me ausentaré sólo un par de semanas y luego pasaré a recogerla. Me voy en tres días más así que he pensado que me quedaré aquí también.- argumentó cuando apareció con su maleta en la puerta, dejando boquiabiertos a los dueños de casa.

Satori, demasiado feliz como para hablar, se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y llenó su rostro de besos.

-Aoshi… ¿y quién se quedó en el departamento?- preguntó Kaori cuando se repuso de la impresión.

-Digamos que mi abuelo está… haciendo buen uso de él.- respondió al recordar que Momoshiro no había perdido el tiempo y ya tenía una conquista con quien cuidar el departamento.

La pareja Miaysaki-Fujima dormiría en el cuarto de invitados que tenía dos camas, para una sola persona cada una. A Aoshi no le gustaba la idea de que un velador lo separara de Satori, así que lo sacó de en medio como si no pesara nada y juntó ambas camas. Luego acomodó las frazadas de tal modo que los cubrieran bien al dormir y dejó una rosa que traía dentro de la chaqueta sobre la cama de ella.

-Ya le di el toque que necesitaba.- murmuró sonriente para sí, cuando apareció Satori lista para dormir. Ella no dijo nada pero se acostó contenta por el detalle mientras él apagaba la luz y comenzaba a desvestirse para ponerse un respetable pijama. Se acostó de lado y miró a la joven.

El contorno de su cuerpo se veía de un tono azul. Claramente se distinguía en su rostro la línea de sus labios, la nariz pequeña y cada hebra de cabello... un par de brillos azulados en esos ojos verdes le advirtieron a Aoshi que ella también lo miraba mientras él se acomodaba para dormir junto a ella.

Satori le parecía un fantasma... más que eso, un ángel. Ella abrió los brazos para recibirlo, pero fue el quien la tomó y la acunó sobre él, depositando muchos besos sobre su piel blanca hasta que la joven se quedó dormida mecida con el movimiento rítmico de la respiración de su esposo que rió quedo al notar que estaban ocupando sólo una de las dos camas. Pero le gustaba eso de ocupar poco espacio con ella.

La convivencia entre los Nihimura y los Miyasaki era bastante tranquila, salvo en las ocasiones en que Inuyasha insistía en brindarle de su "trato especial" a Aoshi en cada llegada. Esto consistía en lanzarse sobre él para lamerle la cara. Y había que reconocer que Inuyasha era muy grande si parado sobre sus patas traseras lo alcanzaba perfectamente.

Así llegó el gran día del estreno de la película de Aoshi: "El año en que viví" y naturalmente fueron todos sus amigos a darle su apoyo.

"El año en que viví" era una historia basada en el libro "La Tregua" del afamado escritor uruguayo, Mario Benedetti, que trata la historia de un hombre mayor que en su último año de trabajo antes de jubilarse, se enamora de una joven empleada suya a la que dobla en edad, quien a su vez se siente atraída por él. Cuando la chica muere, dejándolo igual que antes... quizá más vacío e igual de solo, Satori no pudo evitar llorar, así como el resto de la concurrencia al cine mientras el protagonista reflexionaba que ese fugaz amor había sido la Tregua que le había concedido la vida, resignado a seguir viviendo sin ella después de haberla tenido.

Al final de la cinta, la gente emocionada se puso de pie para aplaudir al joven director y ovacionarlo. Aoshi se levantó de su asiento y se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar al respetable topándose con Teruo Fujima, no como suegro en ese momento, si no como el crítico de cine que tenía que ver la película antes que el resto del público masivo. Así y todo, Teruo le sonrió y extendió una mano hacia él para darle una palmada en el hombro.

-Buen trabajo.-

Aoshi escuchaba los aplausos, veía a sus actores recibir también las felicitaciones y luego miró a su derecha donde lo aplaudía su abuelo Momoshiro, quien había sido siempre su mejor apoyo en todo lo que se propuso y aún en los planes descabellados e infantiles del último tiempo. Y a su lado izquierdo, cómo no, Satori, mirándole sonriente y orgullosa. Ella de algún modo le había enseñado a ser feliz y a luchar por ello. Le había enseñado a ganarse su propia tregua.

El joven director recibió las felicitaciones de todos y satisfecho, pensó que lucharía para obtener, quizá no momentos tan espectaculares como ese. Pero si momentos llenos de plenitud.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

El día anterior al viaje de Aoshi coincidió con el baño del perro, lo que resultó, naturalmente, una proeza.

Aoshi leía tranquilo el periódico cuando con Satori sentada en sus rodillas viendo la televisión cuando se topó con un comentario de cine.

""El año en que viví", una historia que cautiva por su sencillez. Sin requerir de efectos especiales, el joven director japonés Aoshi Miyasaki, ha dado un golpe duro a quienes pretenden que el mejor cine se realiza en Europa o Estados Unidos. O a quines insisten en utilizar litros de sangre y violencia para atraer a un público ávido de emociones más intensas. Una muestra de buen cine se está haciendo de la mano de este hombre que consigue actuaciones notables, logrando un buen ritmo de tensión, drama y chispeantes ocurrencias que aligeran notablemente la carga de la obra en sus momentos más densos y que mantiene la expectación hasta el final. Con una sobriedad emotiva, rescata lo mejor de nuestro cine tradicional, transformándolo en algo moderno, algo presente y atrayente totalmente sin deformarlo, si no adaptándolo. Miyasaki nos demuestra que el arte no es algo aburrido. El arte son sus personajes, llenos de lirismo y a quienes, sin embargo, podemos reconocer en cualquier parte y momento por su realismo, manejando las situaciones con una sensibilidad que pocos tienen. Esperemos pronto otro trabajo suyo para comprobar que esta maravillosa obra es fruto de su talento creativo y no de la casualidad. Actualmente está rodando un documental en Alemania y se rumorea fuertemente que sería el director de la próxima película de la serie de Rurouni Kenshin, en la cual también demostró sus dotes de actor. "El año en que viví" es una obra imperdible. Un clásico instantáneo. Su actores..."

Aoshi leía sin poder creer lo que había escrito el suegro de él... Teruo Fujima era conocido por su poder de destrozar una película antes de su estreno masivo en las salas de cine... y había quedado enamorado de su cinta.

Su atención se centró en Kaori y Ken que pasaban del dormitorio al cuarto de baño, vestidos con impermeables, en tanto se colocaban las capuchas y las ajustaban con un elástico. Satori se rió de ellos, llamándolos "exagerados" y con Aoshi se ofrecieron a bañar al perro, desdeñando el impermeable que le ofrecieron. Aoshi en un momento de duda quiso recibir uno pero no había ninguno de su talla. (Siendo el resto de los habitantes tan pequeños... )

"Otra vez la hora del baño mensual... bueno, he de verme lindo y brillante para cuando venga mi hijo al mundo" meditó Inuyasha en tanto lo bañaban entre los cuatro, sin mayor problema.

"Pero ahora que lo pienso, mi hijo no nacerá hasta dentro de unos meses"

Este pensamiento cambió radicalmente la sumisión de Inuyasha por anarquía perruna absoluta.

Una hora después, Inuyasha regresaba al jardín recién secado y brillante, para comer algo, mientras Ken y Kaori se quitaban sus impermeables y se disponían a secar el baño, tranquilos y satisfechos. Habían sobrevivido otro mes.

En cuanto terminaron, Aoshi y Satori entraron presurosos a bañarse con agua caliente. Debían quitarse la espuma de la cara y del pelo y entrar en calor debido a que sus ropas destilaban abundante agua... y a Kaori en tanto le bajó la urgencia por visitar a Misato y Akira.

-Vamos, Ken, por favor… es que hace tiempo que no veo a Misato. Por fis, no seas así, acompáñame.-

-Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, Kaori. Y ellos siempre nos piden que nos quedemos hasta tarde.-

-Ken, te prometo y te requetecontrajuro que pasado mañana te dejo dormir todo lo que quieras, pero vamos a verlos¿ya?-

Ken entrecerró los ojos. Generalmente Kaori no pedía cosas a menos que… tuviera un motivo para ello.

-Si quieres que dejemos solos a Satori y a Aoshi en su última noche, sólo tienes que pedírmelo claramente. A ti te encanta complicarte la vida con planes extraños.-

Kaori hizo una mueca encantadora.

-Vamos, Ken… es que así es más emocionante y divertido. Entonces, ahora que conoces mis intenciones¿iremos dónde ellos?-

-¿Acaso tengo opciones?-

-Si. Decirme que nos quedemos y arriesgarte a que no te hable en dos semanas.-

-Puedo soportarlo.-

-Pero tampoco dejaré que me toques un solo pelo. Será abstinencia completa.-

-¡Eres una chantajista!-

-Donde Misato o la abstinencia. Tú decides.-

-A veces me das miedo.-

Ken no quiso arriesgarse con Kaori así que salió con ella y les advirtió a los amigos que esa noche no llegarían. A poco andar, Ken le comentó a Kaori que estaba tomada de su brazo:

-Ahora que lo pienso, ya que te estoy acompañando donde Misato, exigiré un premio por eso. Como estoy siendo un hombre demasiado sumiso, siento que me merezco algo genial.-

Por la noche, mientras Satori dormía en el sofá con un libro encima, Aoshi recordó lo del perro y no pudo evitar reírse, despertando a la joven.

-Mmmmmhhhh... hola... – Satori abrió un ojo primero, en tanto le brindaba una sonrisa calmada. -... ¿qué pasa?-

Aoshi deslizó sus manos por las piernas de Satori, internándose bajo el camisón de ella y ascendiendo hacia sus nalgas, para alcanzar la cintura en cuanto le dio un leve pellizcón.

-Pasan un montón de cosas, Satori... un montón de cosas que ni te imaginas- contestó él, ronco, antes de besarla mientras luchaba internamente entre dejarla y no dejarla. Lo mejor sería esperar un poco más.-Te extrañaré en Alemania, mi amor.- dijo suspirando y abrazándola. -Pero esta vez sé que me quieres, así que será diferente a la vez anterior. Y tú también debes estar conciente que aunque no nos veamos, no estarás sola nunca. Estaré al pendiente de ti.– terminó, para besarla suavemente y sentir la respuesta de la joven sobre sus labios.

De vez en cuando uno de los mechones de Satori caía sobre su rostro, entonces Aoshi se separaba un poco y se lo retiraba... ella estaba allí, con él, diciéndole que lo amaba. Haciéndole comprender que no había perdido el tiempo con ella y no seguiría perdiéndolo. Así la tuviera que seguir a todas partes, no permitiría que ella se alejara de su lado.

-Por hoy nada más de estudios, mi amor.- dijo quitándole el libro que ella empezaba a reacomodar sobre su regazo.

La manta que cubría a Satori se deslizó y Aoshi pronto la sacó de allí. Esa noche era para él, así que se la llevó a la cama para regalonear con ella. La acomodó con cuidado y pronto se quitó la chaqueta y se acostó a su lado, tapándose con las mantas y atrayendo el cuerpo de la chica hacia él. Y siguió besándola con mucho cariño, acariciando sus brazos y su cuerpo. Ella era su mujer, su pequeña mujer.

El problema fue que Satori también comenzó a acariciar a Aoshi, y eso... pues, sacó las cosas un poco de control ya que él no tenía prevista esa parte de la historia.

Aoshi, suspirando, enredó sus dedos en el negro cabello de Satori que liberado de la coleta que lo contenía, se esparcía por sobre la almohada. Al sentir el peso de la cabeza femenina sobre la palma de su mano, la acercó más hacia sí y profundizó un beso que anhelaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Satori deslizaba sus dedos por el pecho de su marido, palpándolo sobre la camisa azul que vestía. Regresaba a la base de su cuello, cerca de la nuca y lo atraía hacia ella, arqueando levemente el cuerpo hacia arriba, hacia él.

Aoshi sintió el sabor dulce de su boca y recordó su primer encuentro furtivo cuando ella la vació un jugo de naranjas encima. Mirando disimuladamente en derredor, no vio nada más que algunos peluches... ellos no le provocarían mayor daño si su pequeña dama decidía resistirse a sus encantos masculinos y arrojarle alguno de ellos a la cabeza. Sonriendo ante esta idea, posó su mirada en los verdes ojos que le contemplaban con pura adoración. ¿Cómo no se percató antes de sus sentimientos? Si uno la observaba bien... aquellos ojos eran demasiado expresivos y reveladores. Claro, estaba tan pendiente de su propio dolor, que no se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con la chica. Por eso sus silencios, su nerviosismo. Y él que llegó a pensar que era porque tenía miedo a enfrentársele y que la sola idea la ponía enferma... debió haber sido más observador... por culpa de ello, pudo haberla perdido para siempre.

Satori le sonreía con timidez. Deseaba sentir a Aoshi dentro de sí, pero debía reconocer que estaba asustada. Él era tan grande y ella... ella en cambio…

Se movió un poco inquieta debajo de Aoshi, sin darse cuenta que el camisón que traía se abría en la parte superior, revelando uno de sus hombros. Pero Aoshi si lo notó y moviendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Satori, se dedicó a desabrochar esa prenda para sentir su piel directamente... Satori sólo lo observaba un tanto boquiabierta, pero él no se detendría. No ahora que estaba tan cerca, más cerca de ella que en ningún otro momento de su relación. Ahora conocía sus motivaciones y sentimientos hacia él estaba seguro que este era el mejor momento para continuar y que él debía aprovechar. Aunque tampoco podía llegar y hacerlo así como así… no podía forzarla ni asustarla.

Aoshi enterró el rostro entre los senos de la chica con la intención de no revelar la preocupación que se reflejaría en su rostro. Satori también estaba demasiado consciente de lo que a ella le había sucedido, más consciente que nadie, y abrazó a Aoshi, cerrando los ojos, aplastándose contra las almohadas. Ella quería sentirlo así, sobre ella, dándole de ese calor a su cuerpo.

-Kaori dice… - murmuró Satori.- … que uno debe reemplazar los malos recuerdos con los buenos. Y yo quisiera que tú… Aoshi… tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. No concibo a nadie más. No quiero que sea nadie más.-

Aoshi se apoyó en los brazos para mirarla entre sorprendido y agradecido por esa muestra de confianza y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Satori, con las manos un poco temblorosas, inició el trabajo con la camisa azul. Pronto varios de los botones estaban desabrochados. Aoshi se quitó la corbata negra con impaciencia y la camisa pronto la siguió en el piso, tirada descuidadamente. Cuando se reunió con Satori, fue todo un choque sentir su piel suave sobre la propia al caer en cuenta que era la primera vez que estaban así y las reacciones que le provocaron eran poco menos que incontrolables. Pero él haría un esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

-Aoshi...

-¿Sí, amor?

-yo...

-¿Estás asustada?

-Un poco. –

-Pero si no quieres seguir, no te preocupes... –

Satori meditó un momento.

-Si tú no quieres seguir, Aoshi... supongo que puede ser que no tengas ganas.-

Aoshi sonrió.

-¿Acaso tú las tienes?-

-Sí.-

-Eso es suficiente para mi, Satori. En realidad llevo mucho tiempo esperando algo así.-

-Perdóname, Ao... –el hombre puso un dedo sobre sus labios, acallando sus palabras.

-No, Satori. Nada de culpas, eso ya es pasado.– Aoshi se tendió sobre la espalda y Satori se acomodó encima suyo, tranquila. Él la rodeó fuertemente, como si así pudiera evitar que ella intentase escapar nuevamente de su lado.-... este es tu lugar en la vida, pequeña. Aquí siempre estará tu Aoshi, para lo que necesites, pero... y si me disculpas lo que he de decirte, aún pienso que llevas demasiada ropa... puesta.-

Satori sonriendo, hundió el rostro en el cuello de Aoshi. Éste estiró los brazos y deslizó el pantalón por las piernas de su joven dama. Su piel clara parecía brillar en la habitación y él optó por besarla, preparando el camino hacia su unión.

Y rodando en el lecho, quedó sobre ella, alzando el cuerpo para no aplastarla y deshaciéndose de su ropa restante.

Satori ya había visto a un hombre desnudo en vivo y en directo pero la visión de Aoshi era algo muchísimo más… espectacular y esto le hizo sonrojar violentamente. Aunque lo intentó, no podía apartar la mirada de Aoshi quien divertido, la observaba.

-Y soy todo tuyo... ¿qué tal?-

Satori le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estás demasiado bueno.-

-Veamos que tal estás tú.-

Aoshi la tomó de la cintura y sentándola sobre él, se dedicó a explorar el joven cuerpo con las manos. Con cuidado sobre su espalda, su estómago, mientras con su boca bajaba por el cuello hacia los hombros y desde allí hacia el pecho, alcanzando un pezón y succionándolo suavemente. Apretándola por la espalda hacia él, redescubriendo su sabor... ¡Dios!, él jamás había sentido nada igual por alguien. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y Aoshi no queriendo detenerse más. Todo era tan diferente estando con la persona amada...

Satori sentía la boca de Aoshi en torno a su pezón sin poder creérselo mucho. Cuando Aoshi la soltó, para tomar el otro, Satori notó la punta erguida y se sorprendió un poco de ello, pero cerró los ojos y murmurando palabras dulces al oído de Aoshi, le decía cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo había extrañado. Y él, en su cortejo, le expresaba como se había sentido él sin ella.

Satori deslizó su boca por el hombro de Aoshi, sintiendo su sabor salado y avanzando ya sin temores por el cuerpo de su hombre, su marido, alcanzaba el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisqueándolo, divertida advirtió que Aoshi tornaba más frenética la succión del pezón. Tanto que en algún momento ella se quejó del daño, devolviéndole un poco la cordura. Aoshi la recostó en la cama y con la lengua dejó un caminito húmedo desde su pecho hasta su ombligo y desde allí, se aventuró hacia su vientre. Pero retornó a su boca suave y cálida, internado sus dedos entre las piernas de Satori, sintiendo la suavidad y la humedad que allí se encontraban. Satori lo sujetaba de los brazos y Aoshi, separando las piernas femeninas, se decidía a entrar.

Satori temblaba, pero intentó controlar sus temores y Aoshi, con palabras y promesas, logró relajarla, adicionando una buena cantidad de caricias. De alguna manera, cuando Satori sintió finalmente a Aoshi internándose en ella, decidió relajarse para que pudiera entrar sin mayor problema, y notó que prácticamente no sentía dolor alguno.

Y enseguida sintió como su cuerpo se amoldaba al de su marido.

-Ves que no había por qué preocuparse, mi amor... el tamaño exterior no determina que tan bien calzo dentro de ti... eres perfecta, mi pequeña. Pareciera que te hicieron a mano sólo para mí, y eso... eso me hace feliz.

-Yo no lo sabía. –

-Pero ahora lo sabes... mi pequeña...-

Por la frente sudorosa de Aoshi caían algunos mechones de su cabello negro y sus ojos azules estaban encendidos mientras él se movía dentro y fuera de la chica que lo miraba con todo el amor que podía expresar en sus ojos. Satori estaba encantada con la intimidad con Aoshi y sin temor alguno le dijo y le repitió varias veces cuanto lo amaba.

Gimiendo, retorciéndose... Satori de algún modo perdió la noción de la realidad estando con él.

Y cuando Aoshi alcanzó el clímax, Satori sintió a su vez reacciones increíbles en su cuerpo, que jamás imaginó existían.

Aoshi, antes de tenderse junto a ella, observó su cara cansada y sudorosa como la suya. La besó largamente en los labios, pero aunque pronto el deseo lo asaltó nuevamente, optó por portarse bien y dejarla descansar un rato más.

-Aoshi… gracias.-

-No tienes que dármelas, amor. Me acabo de aprovechar de ti y tú te aprovechaste de mi. Estamos a mano.-

Satori soltó una carcajada leve.

-No, no estamos a mano. Tú salvaste mi vida y te convertiste en mi héroe y en mi fantasía favorita durante muchos años.-

-Tú también salvaste mi vida, Satori.-

-¿Cuándo? Yo no me acuerdo la verdad…-

-Apareciste en ella y obraste el milagro. Y en cierta forma tu imagen ha estado siempre conmigo.-

Ella lo miró feliz y se acurrucó sonriendo en contra él. Cuando Aoshi notó que ella dormía, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en los labios, sintió como una tenaza apretaba su corazón. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa. Nadie tenía derecho a borrar esa sonrisa e inevitable y sombriamente, recordó al tal Kazuo, un hombre maldito y sin rostro para él.

De todos modos, no tenía caso ocuparse de ese pervertido… ¿O si?... Aoshi podía permitirse contratar un detective privado e investigarlo, buscarlo y convertirlo en un despojo humano. No podía permitir que un enfermo así anduviera suelto por la ciudad. De pronto recordó unas palabras de Teruo, hacía unos días en que hablaron sobre el tema y se quedó más tranquilo. Lo mejor sería que él concentrara sus energías en hacer mejor el mundo de Satori en vez de buscar venganzas que nada resolverían ni repararían.

Centró su atención en su esposa que dormía a su lado.

-"Fue perfecto… eres perfecta…"- pensaba.

Mirando a Satori, recordó aquella noche de navidad en que ella le regaló rosas. Ese día se había visto tan bonita, aunque para variar, le riñó en cuanto lo vio. Recordó también que para la noche de año nuevo en el templo, él la descubrió por una rosa que llevaba en el cabello y que atrajo su atención. Y ni hablar el primer obsequio que ella le había dado: El chapecito.

Rosas, siempre rosas.

Así lo enamoró.

Sonriendo, Aoshi estiró una mano hacia su chaqueta, donde portaba el celular. Haría una llamada especial a su abuelo.

Y al día siguiente regresó a Alemania.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Hola hermano. Tanto tiempo¿no? Qué bueno que me visitas.-

Kazuo abrazó a Teruo y en su entusiasmo no notó que el abrazo era débilmente correspondido.

A Teruo en cambio de le estrujó el corazón. No era posible que su hermano menor le hubiera traicionado de tal manera, causando tanto daño…

-Siéntate y cuéntame qué ha sido de ti.-

Kazuo sonreía con gracia. Estaban en su casa.

-Mi trabajo está bien. Mi familia también. A mis hijos les va bien en la escuela y Satori ya está casada.- respondió el mayor de los Fujima, mirando directamente a la cara de su hermano. Éste quedó sorprendido.

-¿Satori? Pero si es una niña aún… -

-Cumplirá los dieciocho en unos días más. El quince de Noviembre, ya sabes.-

Teruo tenía una terrible lucha interna. El amor por su hija y el inmenso amor que sentía por su hermano. Estaba confundido. Estaba sufriendo.

-¿Y quién fue el afortunado que la tomó por esposa?-

-Es raro que no lo sepas. Se trata de Aoshi Miyasaki… un actor y director de cine, muy bueno y talentoso.-

-Bah, con ese currículo ha de ser un tipo viejo y medio calvo. Un pervertido seguramente que se mete con niñas como la tuya.-

Teruo se levantó de improviso y abrió su billetera, sacando dos fotos de ella. Una era de Satori cuando tenía cinco años y la otra era más actual, donde salía junto a Aoshi.

-Tiene veintiocho años y es totalmente respetable. Ella por lo demás está enamorada de él. Como ves, mi yerno no es un "pervertido".-

Kazuo bajó la cabeza por un momento muy corto y ante eso, Teruo sintió que la rabia ganaba al amor.

-Mi yerno no es un pervertido…- continuó Teruo.- porque él enamoró a mi hija. Nunca la forzó a nada que ella no quisiera. La respetó la esperó, la cuida… mi yerno se enamoró de mi hija y me lo dijo. Me pidió autorización para estar con ella y me consta que aparte de besos, no pasó nada más con ella. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque él no es uno de esos perros que se aprovechan de las niñas inocentes.-

Kazuo intentó sonreír.

-Me alegro mucho por ti que tu yerno sea tan bueno.-

-Si.- dijo Teruo sentándose.- Yo también me alegro de ello. Me siento orgulloso. Porque él…- siguió Teruo con los ojos humedecidos, juntando las manos sobre la mesa.- Porque él, que no era nada de mi familia, supo cuidar lo más valioso para mí y ganarse mi confianza. Y mantenerla. Tú no sabes lo que siente un padre cuando su hija le dice que es feliz con su nueva vida porque se siente segura y en paz. Y no sabes… no te imaginas la rabia y la impotencia de saber que en quién yo más confié para que me ayudara a proteger a esa princesa que es mi hija, a esa prolongación de mi vida con la de mi compañera… a lo más sagrado que tiene un hombre… -Teruo se controlaba para no gritar y tomó aire.-… No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que duele saber que mi propio hermano no fue capaz de respetar eso.-

Kazuo esta vez se levantó de la mesa, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ya lo sabía.

Teruo siguió sentado, con las manos juntas, cruzando y descruzando los dedos sobre uno de los cuales cayó una lágrima.

-No puedes hacerte una puta idea de lo que siente un padre cuando se entera que metió a su propia casa a un monstruo disfrazado como el hermano al que más quería.- Levantó la vista y enfrentó a su hermano a la cara.- No tienes ni la más mínima idea de la impotencia que siento, de la rabia, del dolor, de la culpa… mi niñita no era feliz porque el bastardo hijo de… porque ese miserable la violó, la abusó cuanto quiso mientras yo pensaba que estaba con el segundo hombre capaz de cuidarla y amarla tanto como yo. –Teruo se puso de pie.- ¡Y no sé si matarlo o denunciarlo porque nada de lo que yo haga, Kazuo, va a borrar todo por lo que pasó a mi hija!-

-Ehh… Teruo… estoy seguro que esto se puede arreglar.- balbució Kazuo al notar que su hermano se acercaba a él con los puños apretados.- No es cierto lo que dices, yo no le hice nada a tu hija. ¡¡Ella miente!!-

-Qué curioso, Kazuo. Yo en ningún momento mencioné tu nombre y según sé, somos cuatro hermanos varones.-

Se había puesto en evidencia. Teruo lo alcanzó y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa estilo mao.

-¡Y por tu puta maldita vida, no vuelvas a repetir que mi hija es una mentirosa!-

-¿Qué no lo entiendes, Teruo¡¡Ella me provocaba!!-

-¡Tenía cinco años! Y la abusaste hasta los ocho. La amenazaste, la acorralaste… no escuchaste sus súplicas, no te conmovieron sus lágrimas. Eres de lo peor, lo más bajo en hombres. Y sólo le pido al Cielo que tú no hayas hecho eso a otras niñas. Y sólo por eso me alegro que nuestros padres ya no estén para que no vean la mierda en la que se convirtió su hijo. ¡Yo me hice cargo de ustedes cuando quedamos huérfanos, los cuidé, traté de ser padre, madre y hermano mayor. Trabajé duro, les di educación a todos. Miyaki y Takehiko han sido agradecidos, están al pendiente de mí y supieron cuidar de mi familia y apoyarla cuando estuve en dificultades, en el hospital. ¡Pero tú abusaste de mi niñita cuando yo no estaba! Me traicionaste, deshonraste mi casa… podría haberte perdonado cualquier otra cosa e incluso te hubiera dado mi apoyo de ser necesario pero esto no. ¡De ninguna manera!-

Teruo soltó a su hermano y éste cayó hacia atrás, contra la pared. Kazuo entonces miró hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina y se quedó sin habla.

Su esposa estaba ahí. Lo había presenciado todo.

Pero no sólo ella. Miyaki y Takehiko, la acompañaban.

-Les dije a ellos que no se anunciaran y que entraran por la puerta trasera. Tu esposa pensó que te queríamos dar una sorpresa y me ayudó. Perdóname, Naoko. No quería mentirte.- dijo Teruo mirando a sus hermanos.

Éstos, silenciosos, se mantuvieron en sus lugares con los brazos cruzados. Naoko, a pesar de lo que había escuchado, se mantenía firme en su sitio.

-No pueden creer todo lo que dice una niña que busca llamar la atención…-

Kazuo no pudo seguir porque un feroz puñetazo en la boca lo mandó a volar.

-No te denunciaré, Kazuo.- dijo Teruo respirando agitadamente.- porque a estas alturas dudo mucho que puedan condenarte a algo y además, no quiero exponer a mi hija a eso. Me basta con que nuestros hermanos sepan el tipo de persona que eres y cuiden a sus hijas de ti. Por mi parte, no quiero volver a verte y si me entero que le dijiste algo a Satori, o que la llamaste o que te comunicaste con ella, por el medio que sea, si la perturbas en lo más mínimo, juro que te mataré aunque me pase el resto de la vida en la cárcel. Desde este momento no eres mi hermano. Ni yo el tuyo, asi que olvídate de mí.-

Teruo salió de la casa seguido de Miyaki y Takehiko.

-Yo no lo perdonaré pero a ustedes, Kazuo no les ha causado lo que a mí, por lo que no los juzgaré mal si se quedan a su lado, lo reciben en sus casas y están al pendiente de él. Simplemente deseo que no lo mencionen en mi presencia o en la de mi hija. Para mí él está muerto.-

-Nosotros lo vigilaremos.- dijo Takehiko, que era el más robusto de los cuatro y el segundo hermano.- Estaremos cerca para que no vuelva a cometer algo como lo que le hizo a Satori.-

-Lo lamento por Naoko.- reflexionó Miyaki.- si ha sido duro para nosotros saber esto, nos imaginamos ella que se casó muy enamorada.-

Teruo aún lloraba. Los otros lo abrazaron.

-Yo lo quería como a un hijo…- sollozó.

-Vuelve tranquilo a tu casa. Nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora.-

-Está bien. Muchas gracias.- dijo Teruo, retirándose del lugar.

Dentro de la casa, Kazuo, aún choqueado, no se levantaba del suelo. Optó por ponerse de pie e incorporarse. Naoko. Tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes…

No fue necesario que caminara, porque Naoko iba saliendo con las maletas hechas. A juzgar por el trozo de pantimedia que salía de uno de los costados de la maleta, era evidente que las había hecho con apuro. Miró a Kazuo.

-Lo que dijo Teruo…-

-Violaste a tu sobrina. A alguien de tu sangre.-

-No es…-

-Hace algunos días escuché algo sobre ti en casa de uno de mis hermanos. Mi sobrinita me dijo algo que no le creí pero ahora estoy segura que eso es cierto. Tu hermano no te va a denunciar pero yo si porque sé, por experiencia, que personas como ustedes no se rehabilitan.-

Naoko pasó por encima de su esposo, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

Y se marchó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori era abrazada por Ken para bailar en medio de la fiesta que era muy animada. Era el cumpleaños de Akira.

Como cumplía años el seis de Noviembre, había pensado hacer la fiesta junto a la de Satori pero al final, Satori dijo que para su cumpleaños no iba a estar Aoshi y que prefería esperar a que él llegara para hacer una fiesta en grande. Como a Akira le gustaban las fiestas, aprobó la idea.

Kaori y Satori llegaron temprano, junto a Hitomi (Tae), para ayudar a Misato con los preparativos. Y por la noche el resto de los invitados entre los que había figuras del boxeo, profesores del Centro de Ayuda Social y muchos actores de la serie, como Gohei e incluso Umeda Sawada. También estaba el intérprete de Saito, Ryosuke. Los tres comentaban sobre lo de la próxima película de Kenshin.

-Claro que si… están recién viendo lo de los libretos y todo eso. Creo que en Enero nos van a tener una propuesta aunque por lo que se ve, ya se considera a Saito dentro de la historia.- dijo Gohei (Shishio, Jinnei Udo)

Umeda seguía interesado la conversación hasta que Kaori pasó cerca de él, en dirección a Ken. Llevaba bebidas y un plato lleno de delicias.

Vestía una falda negra corta y botas, además de un polerón rojo cuello de tortuga, pues hacía algo de frío.

-Ken, me robé unos canapés, están muy ricos… - dijo echándose uno a la boca. Satori apareció de la nada y entre las dos acabaron con el contenido del plato. Ken sonreía al ver a la más joven tan repuesta de todo cuando su mirada se topó con la de Umeda.

Y no le hizo gracia.

Era consciente de que Umeda no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su novia.

Umeda alzó su copa hacia él en un gesto para provocarlo. Ken estaba pensando en patearlo y mandarlo al diablo cuando Kaori lo besó y le rogó que la sacara a bailar. Ken la tomó de la mano y mirando a Umeda con una sonrisota, también alzó su copa hacia él. Y se perdió con Kaori entre los bailarines mientras Umeda mascullaba su rabia y tomaba una copa de licor.

-Qué bella pareja.- dijo Ryosuke a Gohei y Umeda.- No solo en la pantalla; fuera de ella se ven muy bien. En lo personal, me gusta como se llevan. He estado algunas veces en su casa y créanme, allá hay un ambiente especial. Me han comentado que piensan casarse el próximo mes. Ya sacaron la fecha y la hora, aunque no lo recuerdo con exactitud… -

-Los años te están pasando la cuenta…- festinó Gohei palmeándole el hombro.

Satori se acercó a Ken cuando Kaori comenzó a bailar con Akira y le dijo discretamente.

-He hablado con Misato. Me quedaré aquí esta noche para ayudarla mañana con el aseo y todo eso. Además… así podrás tener tu noche a solas con Kaori.-

Ken miró al cielo. El par de amigas era especialista en conspiraciones y ese tipo de cosas. Pero no le desagradaba.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, Kaori empezó a bostezar aunque la fiesta estaba buena y se lo comunicó a Ken. Akira, que estaba cerca, los escuchó y les ofreció llevarlos en su auto a casa. Ken agradeció el gesto. También estaba muy cansado porque la productora estaba realizando una serie sobre samuráis nuevamente y necesitaban de sus servicios con más alumnos a cargo, lo que era agotador. Quería dormir.

Al llegar a casa, Kaori se dio cuenta que se le había quedado la cartera con las llaves dentro en casa de Akira. Ken abrió la puerta de la reja, luego la de la casa con un alambre para que ella entrara y se reunió con Akira.

-Kaori… date un baño. Yo voy a buscar tu cartera y regreso en cuanto pueda. Es necesario tener esas llaves mañana para que salgas cuando no esté yo. Llegaré en media hora. Y robaré canapés para ti.- le susurró al oído antes de separarse de ella cuando Akira pisó el acelerador.

La joven cerró las puertas y entró a la casa, sin imaginar que en la esquina, Umeda observaba todo atentamente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori se daba un baño relajante para meterse a la cama limpia y fresca para esperar a Ken.

Salió de la ducha y se secó el cuerpo vigorosamente. Se quitó la gorra de baño y se cepilló el cabello para trenzarlo antes de dormir, en cuanto comiera algo. Ojalá que Ken llegara pronto... tenía hambre.

Hummm... Ken... Kaori miró el espejo ensoñadoramente… no veía su reflejo, sino a Ken llamándola para reunirse con él, con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

Kaori se estaba poniendo el pijama, cuando pensó en dejarse solamente la bata puesta. Eso estaba más cómodo y acorde con sus planes nocturnos... necesitaba que Ken la abrazara en la cama, la besara y le hiciera mimos. ¡¡Siii!!, esa noche se la dedicaría a su Ken, completamente... él se lo merecía y ella también. Esa idea le gustó bastante y cerrándose la bata corta con un nudo en la cintura y sintiéndose sexi, imaginando el encuentro con su pareja, se encaminó descalza sobre un caminito de alfombra a la cocina para preparar una taza de te. Llenó el plato de Inuyasha con su comida para perro y cuando abrió la puerta del jardín trasero, una sombra pasó junto a ella, cerrando la puerta y atrapándola contra la pared.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken llegaba tranquilo a casa, con canapés, trozos de pasteles y otras cosas con que lo cargó Misato. Al traspasar la reja que daba al antejardin, Inuyasha que dormía, no despertó. Esto le pareció raro a Ken, pues su perro siempre lo recibía tan efusivamente como Dino a Pedro Picapiedra. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza... eso no estaba bien. Pronto comprobó que efectivamente el perro estaba muy dormido.

¿Pero quién?... ¿por qué?

¿Kaori?

Mientras, la joven forcejeaba contra Umeda en la cocina. No sabía qué hacer para defenderse y como pudo, le dio un golpe en la entrepierna para salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada, pero Umeda fue más rápido y alcanzó su muñeca.

-Lo supe esta tarde cuando me mirabas... me provocas, Kaori... ¿es que no lo sabes? Me resultas demasiado irresistible, y no puedo permitir que sigas al lado de ese tipo que no te merece... que nunca te hará feliz. Yo, Kaori, vengo dispuesto a todo... te veías tan hermosa con esa falda y las botas... vamos, eres demasiada mujer para Ken... sólo le concedi una tregua contigo por lástima pero ahora vengo a reclamarte – decía Umeda atropelladamente, dándole tiempo apenas a la joven para asimilar la información, antes de atraerla hacia él haciéndole notar su aliento con alcohol. Kaori se sentía en absoluta desventaja... Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar la puerta para dejar entrar a Inuyasha…

Umeda deslizaba las manos por la espalda de la joven, descubriendo el hecho de que sólo esa delgada tela lo separaba de ella.

-¡Suélteme!- Kaori rezaba para que apareciera Ken.- ¡Está usted loco, obsesionado con lo que no es suyo...¡Yo jamás lo he mirado! Tendría que estar completamente loca y suélteme ¡O le juro por mi madre que yo…!-

Fue entonces cuando Ken entró a la casa. Se detuvo choqueado al contemplar la escena.

El muy maldito de Umeda manoseando a su mujer...

Kaori miró el rostro de Ken mientras le suplicaba al borde de la histeria que la librara de ese indeseable. Cuando vio esos ojos violeta tornarse negros como la noche, supo que el infierno ardería en su casa...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin acto 27.

**La Tregua**

Marzo 28, 2004.

Actualizado al 09 de Noviembre de 2006

Notas de Autora

**Gracias una vez más por dejarme sus impresiones. Vamos bien porque veo que se están involucrando bastante con la historia…**

Lyneth

kagomekaoru

Ghia-Hikari

kanke-chan

KalaChan120

Chi2-chan

Lilac.Kitsune

Aryblack

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O  
Kaerii Ryuka

silvi-chan

Purple

gabyhyatt

… **asi que les mando un beso grande y las espero en el próximo episodio.**

Hola!!!

Tuve serios problemas no con la historia, si no con el título para ponerle. Encima el que le he puesto no me ha dejado feliz… a veces me pregunto por qué no titulo los capítulos como lo hacen otras autoras: capítulo I, capítulo II, etc. Me ahorraría algunos quebraderos de cabeza como el de hoy.

Como notaron, Aoshi partió no más a Alemania a terminar su trabajo aunque ahora todo irá mejor para él y Satori, porque ya no existen secretos entre ellos y están seguros del amor que se tienen el uno al otro. Satori anda más tranquila por la vida y tiene el cariño y el apoyo de quienes más le importan asi que hasta ahora se vislumbra para ella un final más o menos feliz en esta entrega de Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin.

Sobre Ken, Kaori y Umeda, la verdad me pareció un poco reciente lo del abuso de Satori para que más encima apareciera el Umeda a aguarles la fiesta. Yo creo que esto Ken ya no se lo va a tomar sabiamente y voto por que le rompa la cara al grandote ese para que aprenda. Jejeje…

Lo malo, -o bueno según se mire- de Umeda, es que es uno de esos villanos que aunque tercos, tienen algo que hace que uno no los pueda odiar tanto. A ver, yo odiaba a Hiroshi, a Aoi pero a Umeda no, porque será bruto de repente pero como que tiene su corazoncito como se verá más adelante, y además porque igual tiene una historia triste con respecto a la mamá de Kaori, aunque eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que está haciendo.

Y después de meditarlo, incluí lo que sucedió con Kazuo. En realidad, tenía varios finales alternativos para él, asi que se los comentaré.

En el primero, Kazuo se suicidaba de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. Después llegué a la conclusión que no era buena idea o Satori capaz que se sintiera culpable si Teruo sufría por eso.

En la segunda, Aoshi mandaba investigar a Kazuo y un día, éste aparecía brutalmente golpeado en un callejón… jejeje, ese final me tentó mucho, pero luego pensé en que Aoshi es demasiado recto como para contratar a unos matones. Y además, porque soy de la idea de que cuando uno hace mal a una persona (aunque se lo merezca) ese mal se devuelve y yo no quería exponer a Aoshi a eso.

En el tercer final, Teruo era el que le sacaba la contumelia al Kazuo… aunque por ahí comencé a reflexionar en el escarnio público y todo eso… parece que resultó bien porque Kazuo no se ha comportado como un angelito precisamente en el último tiempo y su esposa hará la denuncia. Ojala existieran mujeres tan decididas como Naoko.

Y les pido una disculpa por las palabrotas que usa Teruo en contra de su hermano, aunque en mi opinión estaban bien y dentro de su contexto, pero de todos modos uno nunca sabe cuando hiere sensibilidades.

En fin… qué más… que sigo viendo "Floribella". Ahora, con respecto al nombre, acá en Chile trataron de ponerle "Floricienta" pero un caballero ya tenía ese nombre registrado por lo que no se podía usar a menos que se le pidiera permiso y seguramente se le pagara algo, asi que le pusieron Floribella y asunto resuelto.

También hay que reconocer que la versión chilena tiene algunas características especiales con respecto de las otras: Para empezar, la tipografía del nombre ha sido cambiada por una más clásica y el fondo que las acompaña luce mucho más adulto. Acá no se ve el sello de los pies con zapatillas dibujados, se descartó. Y en las imágenes del opening, no aparecen flores "reales" sino que flores pintadas… en mi opinión, se ve visualmente más limpio. Sobre los capítulos, por la adaptación se está grabando en un capítulo lo que corresponde a dos de la serie original. Cuestiones de idiosincrasia, supongo. Acá somos pocos habitantes, por lo que el público es reducido y se debe mantener la atención constantemente sobre el producto para no bajar sintonía, por eso se hace una trama más dinámica. Y además porque la serie debe durar como máximo hasta Marzo, porque ahí se inicia la teleserie del primer semestre y todo eso.

Eso será todo. Para no aburrirlas, prometo no hablar más de Floribella aunque ya soy fan de Federico Fritzenwalden. (¡Que no se muera nuuuuuncaaaa!)

Blankaoru.


	28. Demonio Desatado

**Actuación sin Libreto.**

(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005)

**Acto Veintiocho**

**Demonio Desatado.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Suelta a mi mujer... –

Umeda notó el violento cambio en los usualmente calmos ojos violeta, ahora ennegrecidos. Y lo disfrutó. Era lo que esperaba.

Enfrentándose a la durísima mirada de Ken, Umeda hasta sonrió desafiante.

Había escuchado en varias ocasiones sobre el especial carácter de Ken, un hombre tranquilo y calmado que cuando lograba enfadarse, era cosa seria. Hiriente y peligroso... un indeseable para una mujer tan dulce como Kaori. Si Umeda conseguía que Ken traspasara más allá en los límites de su furia, podría obtener algo realmente bueno y si Kaori salía dañada, mejor para él, porque tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle que era emocionalmente más estable que Ken y que era un hombre confiable para enfrentar un futuro feliz. Lograría que Ken mismo la apartara de su propio lado. Y eso era fenomenal.

La mano que mantenía a Kaori por la cintura contra el musculoso cuerpo de Umeda se retiró lentamente de ella. Kaori corrió a la seguridad que le brindaba la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Lástima que llegaras tan temprano, Ken. Si hubieras llegado cinco minutos más tarde, la hubieras encontrado completamente vestida. Y a mí también. Quizá ni siquiera nos hubiéramos encontrado nosotros dos.-

Ken sentía la respiración agitada de Kaori en la base de su cuello, a pesar de su espeso cabello rojizo cubriéndolo y percibía claramente el golpeteo de su corazón advirtiendo que estaba muy asustada. Él sabía perfectamente que Umeda decía esas estupideces para provocarlo y en ningún momento dudó de Kaori. Pero le molestó sobremanera el tono despectivo que usaba Umeda, hablando como si ella fuese una mujerzuela que no dudaba en ofrecerle un amplio repertorio sexual en tan solo media hora. Y esto comenzó a enfurecerlo.

-¿Qué parte no entendiste del hecho de que Kaori es mi pareja, Umeda?... Mi mujer... se casará conmigo dentro de poco y no podrás hacer nada para impedir esa decisión en ella. Nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará eso. Así que por favor, ahórranos este estúpido melodrama y vete. Te estoy dando la opción.- Ken a duras penas controlaba sus ganas enormes de patear al intruso pero no quería manchar la casa de la joven con la sangre de ese indigno. Dejó las cosas que le dio Misato y la cartera de Kaori sobre una mesa.

-Pero su aroma, Ken... ¿sabes? Se te pega aquí y no te deja pensar- dijo Umeda, apuntando su nariz.- Cualquier hombre se vuelve loco ante ese olor a jazmin... no sé de donde lo saca...-

Umeda cerró los ojos por un momento, para olfatear el aire en busca de ese perfume que él también podía sentir. En realidad, antes no lo había percibido. Sin embargo, cuando Ken entró a la casa, ese aroma comenzó a esparcirse rápidamente por el lugar. Y eso le dio a Umeda una punzada de celos, porque ante él no había sucedido absolutamente nada.

Pero fue un error cerrar los ojos.

Porque luego se encontró tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre y algo de saliva. Poco faltó para que junto a la sangre, cayera una muela.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Kaori!- dijo Ken, jadeando, con el puño aún cerrado frente a Umeda. Kaori retrocedió hasta quedar apoyada en la pared, con una mano en la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

Umeda se levantó sonriendo y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, sin dejar de mirar a Kaori.

-Sabes que al final será mía. Resígnate a perderla, tonto pelirrojo. Es mía por derecho... estamos prometidos. Hable con sus abuelos y no se han opuesto... ¿acaso no te ha contado que es mi prometida? Así que tengo más derecho que tú a tocarla.-

Negando con la cabeza, Kaori enfrentó asustada a Ken, quien se volvió para mirarla. Eso no podía estarle pasando a ella. No era verdad... era posible, pero no era verdad...

Umeda pronto recibió otro golpe potente por parte del pelirrojo. Pero respondió de igual modo, haciendo que cayera al piso.

Ken se levantó de un salto, sin permitirse tomar en cuenta el dolor... defendería a su mujer, nadie se la arrebataría, menos ese imbécil de Umeda, que reía tranquilo.

Para Umeda, provocar a Ken resultaba divertido y lo mejor era que sabía que mientras él no esgrimiera algo así como una espada, no era contrincante en una pelea porque era demasiado bajo y delgado como para pensar siquiera en derrotar a quien se sabía alto y fornido.

Pronto los golpes se sucedían. Ken sangraba de la boca, pero Umeda no estaba mejor... el moreno comenzó a asustarse, porque no imaginaba que Ken peleara tan bien... si tan solo algo pudiera quitarle el control que aún mantenía su cabeza fría...

-Ken... ¿sabías que Kaori tiene una bonita cicatriz en su vientre, en el lado derecho?... bien... le quedó de recuerdo del día en que fue mía... tú no estabas en casa ese día, supongo... sucedió cuando estábamos en Kyoto. Ella fue a mi departamento de soltero, sola... ¿recuerdas? Tú mismo la dejaste ir.-

Ken recordó claramente ese día y luego la cicatriz de Kaori, que creía conocer sólo él. Aquella que apareció tan repentinamente. Ella le había dicho que había sido de un accidente tonto. De hecho, la misma Kaori pensó que se borraría pronto, pero, por lo visto, el cuchillo que había empleado ese día para inferirse la herida había sido utilizado para picar ajos... por ello quedó la marca en su piel. (Acto 18, "Lo Amo")

Los ojos de Ken brillaron de ira al volverse hacia Kaori.

-Es... es mentira... Ken... él no me alcanzó a tocar... – replicó la joven nerviosamente, en un susurro.

Ken tomó a Kaori de la muñeca mirándola con furia.

-¡Cómo que no te alcanzó a tocar¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Ken estaba desesperado y no se percató del brillo triunfante en los ojos de Umeda a su espalda.

-Quiere decir que esta no es la primera vez que tenemos un encuentro de este... de este tipo...- dijo roncamente el moreno.

-¡Cierra la boca, maldito seas!- . Explotó Ken, volviendo pronto su atención al rostro de Kaori.- ¡¿Qué te hizo este tipo?!... ¡¡Contesta!! .-

Kaori sentía ganas de llorar. No sabía a quien más temer. Si a Umeda o a Ken... porque Ken tenía demasiado poder sobre ella.

-Él... estábamos... conversando y entonces dijo que mi madre y él estaban pro... prometidos y que mi papá se la había quitado y que yo era... yo era... su recompensa y entonces trató de... de... – a Kaori se le formó un nudo en la garganta, tratando de hablar sin lograrlo, con la vista baja, evidentemente amedrentada por el tono de su novio y la violencia que notaba en él... no, no podía estar pasando... cuando creía que Ken había logrado dominar esa parte suya...

-¡Termina de hablar de una vez!- exigió Ken, tironeando de su muñeca.

-Yo... yo no quería Ken... te lo juro por la memoria de mi padre... por eso yo... yo tomé un cuchillo y traté de... entiende, que era preferible a ser suya... entonces yo... lo puse sobre mi estómago, pero no alcanzó a tocarme, Ken... tienes que creerme... –

-¡¿Y por qué diablos no me dijiste nada¡¿Acaso te gustó¡¿Acaso realmente lo esperabas esta noche?!- Las pupilas de Ken no se distinguían ante el negro absoluto que se apoderaba de su mirada.

-¡¡¡NO¿Cómo puedes creer eso¡¡Umeda me da asco, no lo soporto!! Si no te dije nada era porque entonces tenías problemas y yo no quería... preocuparte más. Ken... por favor... – Kaori se acercó más a él, logrando depositar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ken y pronto, apoyar todo su cuerpo contra él. Estaba cansada de eso, quería que pronto terminara.

Pero Ken la apartó, para dirigirse hacia Umeda con paso firme y una expresión oscura.

-Mírala, Umeda. Y mírala bien, a ver si de una vez entiendes un par de cosas. –Kaori tembló ante el tono de Ken y su forma de mirarla. – Mírala y recuerda que me pertenece... que yo le he enseñado todo¿sabes? Si ella fuera tuya... todo lo que haría contigo sería aplicar lo que yo le enseñé... sí... ella es mía, está moldeada a mis deseos, conoce cada parte de mí así como yo conozco su cuerpo mejor que el mío propio... sabrás que ella grita mi nombre sin vacilación y que siempre será así, porque me pertenece por completo. Si lograras tu propósito de quedártela, sólo tendrías las sobras de una mujer que es mía y que siempre lo será porque además yo, he sido el primero en "todo" en su vida y no ha dudado en entregárseme por completo sólo a mí... – Ken se acercó a Kaori y tomándola por la cintura, le dio un beso con una connotación totalmente sexual, abarcando por completo su boca, asaltándola con su lengua mientras Umeda reconocía en alguna parte de su mente que todo lo que decía Ken con evidente crueldad era cierto, notando el temblor de deseo que se apoderaba del cuerpo de la joven a pesar del temor y la rabia por la forma de expresarse de Ken sobre ella. Umeda, inmóvil, observaba al Ken hacer su demostración de macho ante él.

Cuando Kaori fue liberada de la presión de su novio, se sintió asqueada de ella misma por desearlo con su sabor a sangre, a pesar de la situación.

–Es mía, Umeda y todo lo que puedes hacer ante eso es nada... sólo quedarte ahí, parado, observando... aguantándote el coraje que has de sentir por ser tan estúpido de desear lo que es de otro. ¿Quieres sobras, Umeda? Porque es lo único a lo que puedes aspirar de seguir por ese camino. –Ken se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Pronto estuvo al lado de Umeda.

Y empujándolo, lo sacó a la calle.

Una vez allí, ambos hombres se abalanzaron contra el otro.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

El cuerpo de Umeda aguantaba perfectamente cada golpe recibido, pero el de Ken, a pesar de su empeño por mantenerse en pie, no lograba soportar los impactos y era evidente que en cualquier momento se desplomaría para no volver a levantarse más. Estaba tan enojado que sólo atinaba a descargar potencia en sus golpes más que precisión. Aún con la diferencia de tamaños, Ken habría podido ganarle a Umeda fácilmente pero quizá, algo a su favor, lo único que lo mantenía en pie, era el hecho de que no sentía los golpes recibidos... a su cerebro aún no llegaba la información de que ya no podía más y en ese aspecto, el esfuerzo que hacía era sobrehumano. Pero Kaori si lo sabía y preocupada, miraba la escena asustada.

Ella debía hacer algo o Umeda acabaría con Ken... pronto los vecinos despertarían con el escándalo y quizá llamarían a la policía... Kaori corrió en busca de la espada de filo invertido de Ken; eso le ayudaría. Se hirió los pies al correr sobre el camino empedrado que comunicaba la puerta de la casa con la de salida a la calle, pero llegó con el arma predilecta de Kenshin. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

Ken se encontraba en el suelo respirando fatigosamente, apoyado sobre sus codos y rodillas, con la cabeza baja y el cabello húmedo por la transpiración, intentando torpemente levantarse. Su cuerpo finalmente había dicho "¡basta!". Umeda en tanto juntó los puños y se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia en la espalda. Si se la rompía, mejor... el esqueleto de Ken parecía frágil.

-Y podré disfrutar de las "sobras" esta misma noche, Ken... – dijo Umeda, antes de asestar el golpe final.-... porque no estarás para impedirlo-. Los puños chocaron contra la espalda de Ken haciendo un ruido sordo.

Kaori habría jurado que notó un brillo dorado en los ojos de Ken. De hecho, del negro absoluto, pasaron al dorado. A un dorado que no admite la cordura en su expresión. Liberando un grito, Ken no cayó al suelo. Su espalda enfrentó el ataque y luchando contra el peso de Umeda, fuera de toda lógica y razón, logró levantarse. A duras penas, pero lo hizo.

Umeda se encontró con el inusual color ante sus ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo genuino correr por su espina. Quedó paralizado... era imposible, ese golpe debió quebrarle la espalda a Nihimura. Tarde reconoció que su última frase había logrado liberar a un auténtico demonio.

Ken giró sorpresivamente con energía renovada y saltando sobre Umeda, estrelló su codo izquierdo contra la mandíbula perfecta de su enemigo, ayudada por la otra mano como un apoyo y a la vez como un transmisor de impacto ante el choque contra Umeda, quien cayó hacia atrás, sin podérselo creer. Ken pronto tomó el arma de las manos de Kaori y se acercó a su enemigo, quien se había levantado. Ken se puso en posición Batto, su favorita mientras repasaba mentalmente los golpes más apropiados para la situación.

Umeda se hizo de una vara de metal que encontró entre los escombros en los que cayó. Ahora su ventaja de pelear con los puños había desaparecido y debía intentar salvar el pellejo a como diera lugar.

Esgrimiendo la vara de metal, Umeda pudo salvarse al anteponerla a un golpe mortal hacia su garganta, pero no pudo evitar que Ken aprovechara la misma fuerza del impacto contra la vara para retroceder, dar un salto hacia delante y atacar sus piernas, haciéndole caer nuevamente. Ken trató de darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero nuevamente se interpuso la vara de metal en su camino y la nueva zona atacada fue el pecho de Umeda. De algún modo Ken retrocedió y le exigió, a gritos, levantarse. Kaori notó como algunas luces se encendían en las casas vecinas.

Umeda se levantó, pero de pronto Ken desapareció de su vista para aparecer sobre él, cayendo, con la espada lista para alcanzar su objetivo final. El metal de Umeda sólo desvió el golpe de Ken desde su cabeza a su hombro, rompiéndolo con un terrible crujir de huesos... Umeda recordó entonces algo que vio en la misma serie... quizá esa estratagema pudiera servirle de algo ahora. Aguantándose el dolor del hombro y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se quitó el cinturón, con el que logró desarmar a Ken como lo hiciera Saito con Kenshin en la serie, y pronto, ayudado de ese implemento, comenzó a estrangular al pelirrojo.

Umeda olvidó el detalle de desarmar a Ken de la funda de la espada. Un nuevo golpe en la mandíbula por parte de este elemento dejó a Umeda bastante atontado... Ken saltó hacia delante, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Los tendones le dolían espantosamente por el esfuerzo realizado. Ken sabía perfectamente que no debía levantar esa espada salvo en las grabaciones. De hecho, habían fabricado una nueva con un metal mucho más liviano para sus escenas como Kenshin en consideración a su problema, pero Ken en ese momento no era consciente de ello y además, estaba portando una "espada real" a pesar del filo invertido, por decirlo de alguna manera, que le regaló Kaneda.

Ken nuevamente saltó sobre Umeda, alcanzando su objetivo y apoyando la parte de la espada que debiera estar afilada, en la base del cuello de éste. Empujando fuertemente hacia arriba, finalmente logró dejarlo inconsciente.

Se acercó al caído para rematarlo, pero Kaori corrió hasta él y logró detenerlo, colgándose de su brazo, rogándole con la mirada que no continuara. Ken la miro como si no la conociera, mientras propinaba una dura patada a Umeda, trizando así un par de costillas.

Algunos vecinos alarmados, observaban la escena.

-¡Ya pueden volver a sus camas! -. gritó Ken.- este tipo intentó asaltar mi casa, por eso lo he golpeado. La policía ya viene.

Los vecinos se retiraron. Ken Nihimura, el actor, tenía fama de buen vecino y confiaban en su palabra. Además, la acción ya había terminado. No había más que mirar. Nadie reparó en los ojos dorados, y aunque lo notaran, pensaron que era efecto de los focos que iluminaban tenuemente la calle con su luz anaranjada.

Un taxi llamado por Kaori apareció pronto. Ken metió a Umeda en él y dándole el nombre del hotel en el que se hospedaba al taxista, pagó la carrera.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori entró a la casa para preparar el botiquín y tratar de recomponer a Ken. Pero cuando él entró y cerró la puerta, mirándola intensamente, algo en ella la hizo levantarse de su asiento y correr a su habitación a encerrarse.

A protegerse.

-¡Abre de una vez!- exigía Ken, golpeando la puerta insistentemente con pies y puños.

Kaori, apoyada contra ésta, rogaba en la oscuridad, al cielo, que Ken se detuviera, que se calmara...

-¡Abre de una maldita vez!¡¡Tengo derecho a reclamar lo que es mío!!-

La joven cerraba fuertemente los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, aún sabiendo que Ken no podía verla. Pero es que ni siquiera podía hablar de la impresión... ¡Dios¡ Estaba completamente loco!

Cuando el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Kaori supo que él se había alejado de la puerta, porque esa intuición suya le decía que Ken se había movido. Quizá, con suerte, Ken había ido a ver cómo estaba su perro.

Un "clic" le dio la respuesta al misterio de tanto silencio.

Ken, con una ganzúa, había liberado la llave de la puerta. Moviendo el elemento, logró impedir que Kaori pudiera volver a cerrarla por dentro.

Y dando un empujón feroz a la puerta, logró abrirla. De hecho, Kaori quien se mantenía apoyada en ella, cayó sobre la cama ante la fuerza del impacto. Se volvió para distinguir las pupilas con el inusual color que ella pensó era imposible en un ser humano normal.

Ken se acercaba lentamente, controlando su poder. Parecía otro... ese no era su Ken... con la camisa manchada de sangre, así como su rostro y sus manos...

Kaori trató de moverse, pero Ken le atrapó un tobillo y tirando de él, la atrajo hacia él, bajo su cuerpo. La joven comenzó a luchar, dando patadas... no, no, no quería que sucediera lo que su mente estaba imaginando en ese momento... no era correcto... no podía permitirlo, por respeto a sí misma, antes que todo. Pero Ken no podía pensar en otra cosa que en demostrarse a sí mismo el poder sobre su mujer. Era lo justo, había vencido por ella. Era su trofeo.

Kaori sintió la presión de los labios de Ken sobre los propios, inflamándolos con su movimiento, con la succión ejercida en ellos. Kaori no podía dejar de forcejear a sabiendas de que no vencería en su determinación, pero era necesario demostrarle que ella no deseaba tener sexo con él solo para satisfacer el ego masculino siendo tomada a la fuerza. Ella no podía permitirle violarla, que finalmente eso era lo que Ken estaba haciendo. Era cierto que otras veces habían tenido relaciones de modo poco tierno y algo salvaje, pero entonces era de mutuo consentimiento...

-¡¡Sólo mía, entendiste¡¡Sólo mía!!¡¡Así tenga que marcarte para que los demás lo reconozcan!!-

Ken abandonó sus labios para tomar su cuello e intentar bajar hacia su pecho, pero la joven había cerrado las manos en torno a los bordes de la bata y no le permitía abrirla. Ken no podía tolerar el que ella quisiera impedirle la posesión de algo que había tomado otras tantas veces en el pasado, pero no se detenía a pensar que ahora era diferente simplemente porque ella no quería... porque estaba atemorizada ante él. Por ello, tirando de la prenda salvajemente, logró rasgarla en los hombros... y pronto los restos de la bata caían al suelo mientras Kaori seguía luchando por su dignidad femenina. Ken tomó sus muñecas y las inmovilizó por sobre la cabeza de Kaori, asaltándola sin demasiada consideración... apretando sus caderas contra las de ella para que sintiera su dura excitación siendo contenida por sus prendas de vestir.

-¡Suéltame¡Déjame¡No me hagas esto, Ken... por favor... no quiero odiarte!... ¡DETENTE!... ¡DETENTE!-

Kaori se retorcía a pesar del daño que recibía en sus muñecas y desviaba el rostro cuando Ken regresaba a él. En un momento aprovechó un movimiento de Ken para darle un rodillazo entre el pecho y el estómago, logrando que se quedara momentáneamente sin aire. Ella aprovechó para escapar pero Ken la atrapó contra la pared mientras Kaori a duras penas intentaba cubrirse con su pijama de osito que descubrió en su corto camino.

-Es cierto- mencionó Ken con voz sedosa, provocando escalofríos en la chica- te gustan las paredes¿no?- la mirada dorada atormentaba a Kaori en tanto él deslizaba sus dedos por el cuerpo de ella, sustituyéndolos por su boca.

Kaori siguió luchando, pero una mano se enredó en sus cabellos, obligándola a detenerse con cada tirón. Su rostro estaba alzado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas... respiraba agitadamente y sus pies se rehusaron a seguir sosteniéndola. Lentamente se deslizó al piso cuando Ken se separó de ella para quitarse la ropa de un modo rápido, sabiendo que finalmente ella se había rendido. No escaparía.

-No te pongas así... lo disfrutarás... siempre lo haces... no me lo hagas más difícil, Kaori... –

Kaori no quería mirarlo a la cara. Tomó el infantil pijama y cubrió sus pechos con él. Se sentía avergonzada, humillada... sabía que no era correcto, pero ya no podía luchar más... lo amaba tanto que no podía pensar en huir de él, sino quedarse quieta y quizá, así, complacerlo de una vez. Y este pensamiento le repugnaba, a pesar de todo.

Ken pronto se encontró desnudo al lado de ella. Tomándole la mano la hizo levantarse, sintiendo el pijama deslizarse entre su cuerpo caliente y el frío de Kaori. Abrazándola, besaba su cuello, enloquecido, enterrando su rostro en ella, aspirando su aroma floral y llenando sus pulmones con él. Kaori ya no luchaba. Se mantenía inmóvil y rogaba para que terminara pronto. Finalmente dejó escapar las lágrimas. No valía la pena retenerlas.

Ken sintió las gotitas calientes sobre su piel. Pensó en ignorarlas, pero miró a Kaori interrogante. Ella, por el contrario, no quería mirarlo y encontrarse con los ojos dorados.

-Yo no quería que fuera así, Ken... –susurró.- no así...

-¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, lo hemos hecho muchas veces. Sé lo que te gusta... sólo yo lo sé.- dijo Ken, altanero.- y te olvidarás de todo... -

-Pero... pero... yo siempre me daba a ti, Ken. No como ahora... yo... yo tengo miedo, Ken, no sé quien eres... no lo sé... pensaba que te conocía, pero ahora... te tengo miedo y no sé a dónde escapar.- la joven terminó con un hilo de voz. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro masculino y sintió la respiración de Ken sobre el suyo, en tanto los espasmos movían su frágil cuerpo.

Alguna parte en la mente de Ken reaccionó ante las palabras de la chica. Mirando hacia abajo, se topó con un oso sonriente en el fondo rosa del pijama. Él la conoció así, siendo una joven ingenua. Y se enamoró de ella por ser así. Y ahora le exigía comportarse como una mujer sólo para demostrarse cosas estúpidas que sabía de sobra. La trataba como un objeto del que se alardea, que se toma y deja cuando quiere. No como al ser que más se ama en el mundo.

Cuando Ken la soltó, Kaori ávida recogió el pijama y se cubrió con él nuevamente. Ken solo la observaba inexpresivo. Sus nudillos crujieron cuando apretó la mano en un puño y se lo autoestrelló en la cara.

Un nuevo hilillo de sangre corría desde su nariz.

Pero la mirada violeta estaba en su sitio, nuevamente... con una expresión de tormento.

Ken Nihimura se reconoció entonces como el ser más desquiciado sobre el planeta. Como el hombre que más amaba a Kaori, pero a la vez, como el que más daño le podía causar.

Salió dando un portazo del lugar. Necesitaba urgentemente, una ducha de agua muy, pero muy fría.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori se encontraba acurrucada en la cama, intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido. No era posible que la leyenda de Battousai fuera cierta porque él pertenecía a la ficción... pero ella lo había visto... no, no podía ser... y sin embargo... era todo tan confuso.

Miró los restos de su bata en el suelo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Algo le decía que debía escapar, alejarse de ese hombre. Era un riesgo estar con él... ¡Maldito Umeda! Lo que ella había tardado meses en conseguir... apaciguar a ese demonio cuando Ken era perturbado, con paciencia y amor, Umeda lo había desatado nuevamente en tan solo unos minutos con frases cargadas de doble sentido y miradas libidinosas. Con insolencia... Kaori, por primera vez en su vida, odió el ser mujer, el ser víctima de sujetos como Umeda. Y Ken, su Ken, seguía bajo el agua de la ducha. Llevaba más de veinte minutos en ello.

La casa quedó en silencio nuevamente. La puerta se abrió y a pesar de la oscuridad, la silueta de Ken con el botiquín en la mano era perfectamente distinguible. Así como la toalla que envolvía sus estrechas caderas hasta las rodillas.

La joven lo miró en silencio. Ken indeciso, retrocedió. Algo dentro de Kaori la hizo moverse para dejar un espacio a Ken en la cama, invitándolo a descansar al notar su gesto tímido y sus hombros caídos. Era su Ken nuevamente. Estaba herido y muy, pero muy arrepentido por dejarse llevar por su "yo" indeseable. Apenas y podía avanzar. La locura que le hacía ignorar el cansancio, se había ido junto con el agua fría de la ducha.

La cama se movió cuando recibió el peso de Ken sobre ella. Él abrió el botiquín. La joven entonces quiso encender la luz. Una mano helada sobre la suya se lo impidió.

-No, por favor, Kaori... no quiero que... me mires. Siento mucha vergüenza... –

A Kaori se le apretó el corazón al escucharle, al sentir su piel helada, quizá estaba casi hipotérmico por el agua helada. Otro día le haría entrar en razón o le reclamaría su comportamiento. Ahora había que sanarlo en todos los aspectos... había que comenzar a trabajar nuevamente en ello.

Hasta ahora, había valido el tiempo que Kaori había dedicado a esa labor y toda la paciencia. Kaori meditó que valdría la pena, nuevamente, porque ella reconoció que Ken se convirtió en ese tipo de los ojos dorados para defenderla y por ello soportó los golpes de Umeda. Ella sabía que Ken siempre aguantaba muy bien las provocaciones, sin tomarlas en cuenta, como aquella noche de Año Nuevo en que Saigo gritó a los cuatro vientos que Ken aparte de huérfano era homosexual. Si Ken en esta ocasión había reaccionado así, es que sabía que Umeda llevaba tiempo amenazándola.

Tonto Umeda. Lo único que consiguió, aparte de los huesos rotos y el rostro medio desfigurado, era que Kaori decidiera no escapar de Ken, sino permanecer a su lado.

El pelirrojo estaba obsesionado con ella, la amaba demasiado. Era lo más seguro que había tenido a lo largo de su vida y no permitiría que nada la tocara, así tuviera que volverse loco de nuevo... pero no podía permitirse nuevamente perder la razón... podría dañarla, otra vez.

Kaori se sentó junto a él en el borde de la cama y encendió la lámpara a pesar de sus protestas, regulando la cantidad de luz para dar una iluminación muy tenue. Tomó el botiquín de las manos de Ken y desinfectó y cubrió sus heridas con gasa y venditas adhesivas. Luego secó y peinó su cabello rojizo, depositando algunos besos sobre él, de vez en cuando. Masajeó sus muñecas con un ungüento refrescante, que aminoraría el dolor de sus tendones, vendando ambos brazos a la mitad para mantener el calor que el ungüento generaría en poco tiempo. Arrodillada ante Ken para realizar mejor sus labores de enfermera, le hablaba dulcemente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero Ken... sabes que debes evitar el agua fría, amor... no es bueno para tu enfermedad. Debes cuidarte¿ya?-

Ken la miró un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos. Y comenzar a sollozar.

-Yo no sé por qué soy así... no sé por qué soy tan malo, Kaori... Yo no quería dañarla, no era mi intención... se lo juro... yo no quería.

Kaori se levantó y no le dijo nada al notar que él le hablaba de modo muy respetuoso.

Ken mantenía la cabeza baja, llorando. Odiaba ser así, se odiaba profundamente por hacerle daño a su mujer.

Sintió las manos de Kaori invitarlo a levantarse. Aún no podía mirarla y desviaba su mirada de ella. Pero Kaori lo rodeó en sus cálidos brazos.

-Te amo, Ken.-

Ken se mantenía inmóvil. Aspirando el aroma floral que el cuerpo de Kaori emanaba para él, solamente.

-Aléjese de mí, Kaori... finalmente, no soy digno... –

Kaori lo abrazó más fuerte.

- Sin importar quien seas... te amo, Ken Nihimura o Isamu Kawada. Te amo cuerdo y loco, aunque te prefiero cuerdo, claro. Eres más lindo... -

-Pero yo... –

-Pero tú nada, Ken. Tú eres mí hombre. Me perteneces. Sólo yo sé donde debo tocar o presionar para volverte loco y no pretendo dejarte libre para que otra mujer tome las sobras de lo que es mío. Y quizá yo no te enseñé todo lo que sabes, pero conmigo te perfeccionaste y no quiero compartir eso con nadie. Tampoco puedo permitir que se desperdicie si es que pretendes quedarte solo. No puedo permitir que te alejes. No me importan tus demonios, ni tu pasado, ni siquiera cual es tu verdadero nombre. No me importa que a veces enloquezcas... contigo he sido feliz... y no quiero perder esa felicidad, que sé que será superior siempre a nuestros momentos malos. Ken, por favor... no me dejes sola...-

-Kaori... soy tan irracional a veces... tan explosivo, temperamental... ¿y si la vuelvo a dañar?-

-Nunca te permitiré dañarme, Ken. Seré más fuerte... por ti, por nosotros. No te dejaré ir. Eres el hombre de mi vida. Además, no eres temperamental... yo diría que eres "apasionado". A veces muy apasionado y otras veces en la medida justa.-

Ken hundió la cabeza entre los negros cabellos de Kaori que cubrían su hombro.

-¡Dios!... no sé qué cosa hice tan bien en este mundo para mecerla, Kaori... quizá Dios me la envió por equivocación...

-Dios nunca se equivoca, Ken tonto. Además... seguro que yo tengo defectos peores y tú me has soportado tan bien. Ahora vamos a dormir, debes descansar y mañana te harás examinar por un médico. Y conversaremos más tranquilos sobre lo sucedido. Y no me sigas tratando de "usted".-

Ken fue recibido en el tibio lecho sobre su almohada favorita. El pecho de Kaori. Ella lo cubrió con las mantas y besando su cabeza rojiza, se durmió.

Ken meditó en lo que le dijo Kaori. -"seguro que tengo defectos peores"- Ken se entretuvo en tratar de descubrirle alguno. Pero a pesar de ponerle empeño, no lo consiguió.

Cambiando de posición, colocó a Kaori esta vez sobre él a pesar de sentir dolor en las zonas de su cuerpo más maltratadas. Deslizó las manos bajo su pijama rosa, palpando su piel cremosa y cálida. Suspirando, Kaori se acomodó mejor sobre él y siguió durmiendo, muy tranquila.

Jeje... era cierto de que Kaori siempre se daba a él por opción propia, pero había ocasiones en que era inconsciente de que él... a veces le robaba un montón de caricias sólo por el placer de comprobar si ella en sueños podía sentirlo. O por el placer de sentirla a ella y comprobar que era de verdad. Y ahora, mientras bebía de su pecho aún por sobre la tela del pijama, levantándola para encontrarse con la piel directamente, Ken se sentía un poco pervertido, pero no por ello culpable.

Ken no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente que Kaori por las noches, hacía lo mismo que él.

Lo besaba, lo tocaba. A veces la sorprendía jugando traviesamente con... con una parte de él que demostraba claramente lo excitado que estaba. Ella entonces le sonreía y decía que estaba haciendo un reconocimiento de territorio, para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio.

-Y vaya que lo está, Ken... ¿cómo te puedes mantener tan delicioso? Hueles muy varonil y tu torso es tan durito... no como el mío.

-Pero a mí me encanta tu cuerpo, Kaori. Es blando y redondeado – Ken apretaba suavemente un pecho de ella- No así el mío. Es duro y anguloso.

-Y a mí me fascina el tuyo, Ken... creo que es algo natural siendo yo una mujer y tú un hombre tan... tan... ahhh, no sé cómo decírtelo. Quizá esto sea más demostrativo. – entonces Kaori se dedicaba a saborear a Ken.

Ken sonrió al recordar estos encuentros nocturnos... Kaori tenía razón. Toda la felicidad valía la pena el riesgo. Su Kaori era tan valiente... no cómo él, que siempre pensaba en huir. Ken se prometió a sí mismo, ser tan valiente como ella. Y más, de ser posible.

Ken colocó el pijama en su sitio, decidiéndose a dejar descansar a su mujer. Ahhhh, pero no podía. Sería una larga noche¿no? Sus dedos recorrían nuevamente la piel. Estaba desquiciándose por ella...

Kaori, en tanto, ya se estaba aburriendo de hacerse la dormida. Abriendo los ojos y sorprendiendo a Ken en su libidinosa acción, se decidía a demostrarle que ella podía ser más libidinosa que él.

Y Ken no se dejaría vencer. Ella no le arrebataría el título del más pervertido.

Total... tenían toda la madrugada...

Afuera, Inuyasha despertaba atontado. Sus sentidos se avivaron ante el olor de comida. Entrando a la casa por una puerta para él, y por la que milagrosamente cabía (tenía un mecanismo que sólo Inuyasha podía abrir) se deslizó hacia el recibidor, descubriendo una bolsa que contenía comida de humano... pero comida deliciosa al fin. Tomó la bolsa delicadamente con el hocico... la colocó en el suelo y pronto avanzó al maravilloso televisor de Ken, poniendo su pata sobre el encendido. La habitación fue iluminada cuando se prendió. Inuyasha disfrutaba de ese programa nocturno de música, su favorito, y se comía los canapés, los fideos, y todo lo que encontró en la bolsa.

-Kaori... alguien encendió mi televisor... debo investigar... –

La joven alargó una mano hacia él, atrayéndolo nuevamente sobre su pecho.

-Debe ser Inuyasha. Deja que el perrito se divierta. Aquí la estamos pasando mejor¿no?-

Ken se calmó ante las palabras de Kaori y se dedicó a sorber su seno. En la sala, Inuyasha movía la cola al son de la música y acababa hasta con el postre de duraznos con crema.

Como buen perro conciente del gasto de luz y la economía de la casa, Inuyasha una vez acabó su cena, apagó el televisor.

Bueno, lo intentó. Porque cuando puso su pata sobre el "encendido-apagado", nada pasó con el aparato. Y la música seguía sonando.

Inuyasha presionó más fuerte la pata contra el botón. Parecía que estaba trabado... pero él lograría apagarlo sin desenchufarlo porque si jalaba del cable con el hocico, seguro que se electrocutaba.

El televisor se tambaleó un poco ante la fuerza del perro... y cayó al suelo. El cable se desenchufó.

Al menos ya estaba apagado.

Ken sintió un ruido extraño proveniente de la sala, amortiguado tal vez por la presencia de la alfombra.

Pero estaba demasiado ocupado siendo... saboreado. Así que no le prestó mayor atención.

Inuyasha sudó frío en sus patas perrunas. Avanzó hacia la caja de herramientas que Ken mantenía en algún lugar, bajo un cobertizo pequeño en el patio, extrayendo todos los desatornilladores que encontró.

Y los enterró alegremente en el fondo del patio trasero.

Después de eso, se durmió tranquilamente en su casa.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Fin acto veintiocho

**Demonio Desatado**

Primera edición Abril 6, 2004.

Revisión Noviembre 16, 2006

Notas de autora.

**Un beso grande grande grande para… **

Ghia-Hikari

kai250

kagomekaoru

silvi-chan

Kaerii Ryuka

gabyhyatt

Purple

Aryblack

silvia-chan

Lilac.Kitsune

Lyneth

… **por escribirme y hacerme llegar sus impresiones. ¡Son muy valiosas!**

Hola!!!

Parece que me está saliendo la muela del juicio. ¡Me da susto ir al dentista! Ojalá y caiga perfectamente en mi boca y no me cause problemas.

Un nuevo episodio y si, nos acercamos al final. Hum, como que lo del final es relativo tomando en cuenta que existen más partes de Actuación… pero sip, estoy en condiciones de afirmar que el capítulo treinta estaría el 2 de Diciembre y el 7 del mismo mes el epílogo. Y después de eso, podré descansar y dejar de una buena vez en paz a "Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin" por el resto de sus días en la red. La misión ya está casi completa.

Pero aún no es tiempo de cantar victoria…

Como vimos aquí, Ken se convierte en un peligro público por momentos y estoy pensando seriamente en mandarlo al psicólogo o psiquiatra para que termine de ajustar lo que sea que se aflojó en su cabeza con tanto golpe del Umeda.

El próximo episodio es más feliz y nos va dejando claro qué es lo que pasa con los demás personajes y sobre todo con la serie, que también es algo que nos importa y que en el fondo es la excusa que ocupé para mostrarles las vivencias de todos estos seres extraños.

Con respecto a Kazuo, sólo me queda agregar que lo peor, lo más detestable de estos abusadores, es que saben que es muy difícil que los denuncie primero la victima, y después, la familia de la víctima, ya que cuentan como escudo con el cariño que se les tiene. Por eso, uno debe ser capaz de ver más allá de ese cariño y de la tristeza y la decepción que causan, y denunciar o por lo menos, poner tanta distancia como sea posible con el agresor o buscar ayuda.

Un beso a todos como siempre y nos vemos pronto en el nuevo capítulo.


	29. Pase lo que pase

**Actuación sin Libreto**

**Acto veintinueve**

**Pase lo que pase.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda se arrastró hacia el baño, enfadado, humillado y solo, además de golpeado y adolorido.

Se miró al espejo y comprobó que al menos su cara, fuera del labio roto, no evidenciaba la agresión sufrida. Se lavó con cuidado y masticando la derrota se dejó caer sobre la cama ignorando que en ese momento, Ken y Kaori decidían seguir adelante con su relación.

Al día siguiente, como se lo había prometido a sí misma por la noche, Kaori enfrentó a Ken cuando éste descubrió su televisor en el suelo al asomarse al comedor.

-Ken... debemos hablar.- dijo ella muy seria. Él le dedicó una mirada tímida antes de recoger su televisor del suelo con cara de tragedia. Volvía a ser Ken, su adorado compañero de aventuras.

El pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta, habiendo depositado el televisor sobre la mesa y controlando las ganas que sentía de maldecir al perro. Kaori estaba enfadada por lo de la noche anterior. Le recriminaría con justa razón y eso lo tenía asustado.

-Quiero saber qué te ha pasado anoche.-

Ken no podía rehuir su mirada azul, pero lo intentaba. Así tanta era su vergüenza.

-Lo siento.-

-No, no me interesa que digas que lo sientes. Quiero saber por qué reaccionaste así.-

Ken sin darse cuenta, llevó una mano a uno de sus ahora cortos mechones rojizos, sin acostumbrarse del todo a su nuevo corte, para peinarse el cabello con los dedos. Kaori notó ese gesto y recordó que él hacía eso cuando se encontraba perturbado.

-Yo... no lo sé. Al principio, cuando entré, deseé matar a Umeda, pero pronto me controlé porque no quería asustarte. Sin embargo, a medida que él hablaba, yo iba perdiendo el control de mí mismo... me estaba enfadando y trataba de controlarlo, pero no podía, porque una parte de mi me decía que él era una amenaza para ti y yo... recordé cuando trataba de proteger a mamá de los retos de mi padre o a Nadesico. Lamento haberme puesto como un loco...-

Kaori lo observó unos momentos.

-Sigue.-

Ken miro en rededor, confundido, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Luego, él habló de tu cicatriz en el vientre y el cuchillo. Y me sentí furioso por no estar ahí protegiéndote, como es mi deber... pero lo peor es que resentí el hecho de que tú no me lo hayas contado. Y llegué a pensar que era cierto lo que él decía por eso lo que le dije después a Umeda, eran en realidad, palabras para ti, como advertencias... no sé, trataba de marcar territorio, supongo. Luego lo de la golpiza en la calle él dijo en un momento que te dañaría... que te tomaría, Kaori, mientras yo me quedaba tirado en el suelo y medio inconsciente. Entonces... algo pasó... te juro que vi todo rojo y mi único objetivo era matar a ese Umeda. No noté dolor ni cansancio... cuando acabé con él, me pareció lógico obtener mi trofeo... por el medio que fuera. Debo reconocer que al notar el temor en tus ojos y el modo en que escapaste a la habitación, me excitó sobremanera... siento mucha vergüenza, Kaori. Trato de cuidarte, pero parece que soy yo quien te causa disgustos. Debo ser muy tonto aún para mi edad o muy loco.-

Kaori había escuchado suficiente y caminó hacia el patio, meditando, con las manos sobre el pecho y cerrándose la bata de franela. Hacía frío.

-Ken... si miro hacia atrás en nuestra historia, debo reconocer que esa locura tuya le ha puesto bastante sabor a nuestros encuentros. Pero no solo eso. Si hago un recuento de este año... desde que vivo contigo, desde que te conozco, me atrevería a decir que el 98 por ciento de las veces has sido gentil conmigo y considerado. Me has amado y cuidado de mí. A veces te has puesto agresivo, pero jamás me has hecho daño físicamente, salvo en los pocos momentos en que enloqueces, que son los menos, y no me golpeas pero me hieres con tus palabras.-

-Perdóname. No debí... – dijo Ken, rojo como la grana.- Si hay algo más que puedo decir, desde el fondo de mi corazón, es que siento que contigo, Kaori, he sido feliz. Más feliz que en cualquier otra época de mi vida. Y que me aterra sobremanera perderte. Yo… no quiero que lo nuestro termine… quiero estar contigo. Si tengo que hacer lo que sea para que estemos bien, lo haré. Si quieres que hable con un psiquiatra no me importaría hacerlo pero… - dijo acercándose a ella para tomar sus manos.- … te amo tanto que no quisiera perderme ningún momento de tu existencia. Quiero verte madurar, ponerte más hermosa de lo que ya eres para mí, verte envejecer a mi lado. – terminó él, emocionado.

Kaori abrazó a Ken, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Cuando te conocí, te veías siempre controlado y calmado frente a cualquier situación. Y las primeras semanas de convivencia, me maravillé de lo bien que nos adaptábamos... nunca imaginé que sería tan fácil. Pero además, nunca me intimidó tu presencia... jamás decías cosas en doble sentido ni me insinuabas nada; eso siempre lo agradecí en el fondo de mi corazón hasta que empecé a enamorarme de ti. Y descubrí el maravilloso oyente que eras. Ese día en que nos tomamos una foto, como si fuéramos saliendo del instituto... creo que ese día comencé a enamorarme de tu ingenio y simpatía... siempre te veía tan formal y seriecito.-

-Pero después vinieron los problemas¿no?... yo comenzaba a enloquecer casi por cualquier cosa o a ponerme depresivo... – siguió Ken. – Comencé a enamorarme de ti en el momento en que pisaste mi casa con tus maletas y enseguida desee que te quedaras siempre. Pero a medida que pasaban los días y tú seguías en lo tuyo, yo comenzaba a avergonzarme de muchas cosas, como mi edad, mi apariencia poco varonil... y sobre todo, de mi pasado. Tú me contabas muchas cosas de tu familia y yo en cambio, cosas triviales... –

-Y sin embargo, Ken... cuando lo hiciste... cuando ese primer día de año nuevo me lo contaste... y la noche anterior, fue la primera noche que dormimos juntos¿verdad?-

Ken sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-No precisamente. Cuando tuviste gripe y yo te cuidaba, te dormiste sobre mí y yo no me moví de allí. Entonces, me retiré por la mañana a mi habitación para no asustarte. Afortunadamente la calefacción de la casa funcionaba bien, o me habría congelado en esos días. La primera noche tuve la fuerza de voluntad para irme, no así la que siguió, y así hasta que te recuperaste.-

-Ken pervertido... aprovechándote de una niña inocente como yo.-

-Jeje... lo siento, Kaori.- Ken nuevamente se ruborizaba y Kaori pensaba que era algo extraño ver a un hombre así.

-Ambos sabemos que no es así.-

Ken sonrió más aún.

-Es verdad. -

-Vaya, Ken... dime y confiesa en este momento... ¿en qué otra oportunidad te aprovechaste de mi persona?-

Ken meditó un momento, sentando a Kaori sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Sabes por qué siempre yo propiciaba peleas en el sofá? – Kaori negó con la cabeza.- Porque yo había descubierto que no usabas sostén bajo el pijama de osito. Y aunque el pijama en si no es sexi, tiene una abertura de cuello muy ancha, así que cuando te abalanzabas para golpearme, yo podía... yo podía... jejeje... –Ken se rascó la cabeza indeciso de seguir.- Bueno, podía ver tus pechos desde una agradable perspectiva. Y por las noches tenía serios problemas para conciliar el sueño. Empecé a desearte físicamente con mucha fuerza. Entonces, los días en que yo iba al centro de niños a enseñar kendo, trataba de cansarme mucho para no saltar encima tuyo en cuanto me abrías la puerta. Tenía serios problemas cuando yo llegaba más tarde y tú portabas ese pijama... o el día en que te sorprendí saliendo del baño... Dios, tuve una erección inmediata... traté de distraer tu atención poniendo la chaqueta sobre tus hombros.-

-Te lo merecías por pervertido, Ken.-

-Supongo... después esa noche en que tuve la recaída debido a que Hisashi me drogó...-

-Ken, en mi vida había estado tan asustada y me sentía muy culpable.-

-Pero aún no recuerdo qué pasó esa noche, Kaori. Quizá nunca lo recuerde.-

Kaori en cambio, recordaba perfectamente.

-Me dijiste que me amabas, pero reflexionabas que eras mayor... me besaste y me acariciaste. Estabas deliciosamente loco, Ken... pero a pesar de ello, no podía creer tus palabras, porque estabas drogado.-

Ken la miró sorprendido.

-No puedo creerlo… -

-Pues créelo. Yo quería decirte lo sucedido, quería que supieras que yo también ya te quería pero tuviste que irte y estabas perturbadísimo. Pensé que tal vez lo mejor sería dejarte marchar sin decirte nada, para no preocuparte.-

-Ojalá lo hubiera sabido, Kaori. Cuando me fui a Kyoto con el equipo, sufrí crisis nerviosas. Me atormentaba tratando de rellenar esa laguna mental, pensando que quizá te había hecho daño, que era un peligro cerca tuyo. Kaori, las manos me temblaban de sólo pensar en ti. Jamás imaginé que me enamoraría tan fuerte de una mujer, nuevamente. Ese día que llegaste al hotel... sentí tu aroma a flores y salí corriendo. Te encontré en el pasillo y no me tenías miedo. Me sentí tan feliz, tan en paz… -

-Mi Ken... mi pelirrojo sueño hecho hombre, jamás podría dejar de acogerte, mi amor.-

-¿Y recuerdas la noche en que Satori nos llevó a la disco a bailar esos ritmos extraños?- Ken sonrió.-Entonces pensé que bailábamos muy bien y que sería maravilloso en la cama. Lo siento, pero soy un hombre y tendemos a ser básicos en nuestras imaginaciones... tú comprendes.-

Kaori fingió enfadarse.

-¡Bah!... y yo que pensaba en que te traería de vuelta a bailar. Me divertí mucho. Esa noche me besaste, Ken.-

-Pocos maestros podemos resistirnos ante tan bella pupila. Aún no encuentro el modo de hacerlo, Kaori.-

-Maestro... mi maestro Ken Nihimura. Cuando te vi por primera vez en el set, pensé que tenías muy lindos ojos. Fue maravilloso descubrir que el color es real. Más cuando me mirabas y me decías que me amabas, nuestra primera vez. Ese día estabas celoso de Saigo, Ken tonto. De haber tenido más confianza en ti mismo, habrías notado antes que yo estaba babosa por ti.-

-Guau, Kaori... ¿perdí mucho tiempo?-

-No, Ken, porque siempre has llegado en el momento preciso.-

Ken la abrazó más fuertemente.

-Me reencontré con mi padre gracias a ti y él me guió para recuperar tu confianza, Kaori. Y para recuperarme a mí mismo. ¿Sabes? por primera vez en muchos años, lo considero mi papá. Prometió venir a la ciudad por estos días, ya que la reconstrucción del centro de rehabilitación finalizó y está mejor de sus lesiones.

-Por causa de esa venganza estúpida contra ti, Ken, jamás la entenderé... destruyó tanto... –La joven sin ser conciente de ello, se llevó las manos al vientre. Ken lo notó y las cubrió con las suyas.

-Pero aquí estamos, sanos y vivos, Kaori. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y nos apoyamos. Como no quiero volver a dañarte y quiero comprender mejor lo que me pasa, buscaré ayuda psicológica nuevamente. Así me aseguraré de ser un mejor sostén para ti, cuando me necesites.-

La joven sonrió, abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Se acerca la Navidad, Ken. Mi segunda navidad contigo. ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara?-

-Guantes y calcetines estaría bien. Además, sabes que cuido bien tus regalos.- Ken se estiró el cuello de la camisa, dejando ver la cadenita de plata y el pendiente "K" en el. Kaori acarició el objeto, siguiendo con el pecho de Ken.

-Permaneceré contigo, Ken. A veces enloqueces, pero eso es incapaz de empañar todo lo demás que me has dado. Quiero casarme contigo, Ken Nihimura... y ya se acerca la fecha.-

-Si no tuviera tanto apuro por casarme contigo, hubiera escogido el mes de Marzo en vez de Diciembre… -

-¿Marzo¿Y por qué Marzo?

Ken se ruborizó.

-Porque este año, ya en ese mes mi deseo era convertirte en mi esposa.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi entró a su departamento silenciosamente. Dejó su maleta en el piso y se encaminó al dormitorio.

Y aunque no se lo esperaba, encontró a Satori, jugando sobre la cama con un álbum, tijeras, pegamento en barra y muchos recortes. Ella levantó la vista y asombrada, se quedó inmóvil con una foto en la mano.

Aoshi sonrió y se acercó feliz. Le quitó el recorte y se sentó a su lado.

-Un recorte de Rurouni Kenshin. Y acá tenemos a Aoshi Shinomori.-

Satori le quitó la foto y la pegó antes que se secara el pegamento.

Luego se levantó y lo abrazó, llenando su cara de besos.

-Regresaste, mi amor… -

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí.-

-Es que pensé que sería mejor si me adelantaba en traer mis cosas y luego… mmm… Ken y Kaori necesitaban espacio así que decidí dejarlos solos.-

A pesar de que Satori sabía de lo sucedido con Umeda, optó por no contarle nada a Aoshi. Pensó que Ken y Kaori tendrían que hablar y ella no quiso estar cerca para cohibirlos, por lo que adelantó su salida de la casa para instalarse definitivamente y sin miedos en su hogar.

-¿Y ese álbum?-

Satori tomó el abultado objeto.

-Cuando supe que Kaori saldría en la serie de Kenshin, decidí hacer un álbum con recortes de ella. Después te conocí y te consideré un insufrible pero… como salías en la serie, comencé a juntar fotos tuyas también. Y seguí hasta que me di cuenta que me emocionaban más las tuyas que las de mi amiga.-

Aoshi tomó los recortes, el pegamento y las tijeras y los depositó sobre la cómoda para volver su atención en Satori.

-Aoshi…-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por las rosas. Me llegó una puntualmente, todos los días. Supongo que ahora le estarán llegando a Kaori, porque yo no sabía a quién avisar que regresaba aquí.-

Aoshi recordó que arregló el detalle de las rosas antes de viajar a Alemania. Se tendió sobre la cama, cansado, y suspiró al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata. Satori se tendió a su lado.

-Nunca pude decirte, Aoshi, que esa última noche en casa de Kaori fue la más hermosa de mi vida. ¡Te extrañé tanto!- concluyó al abrazarlo fuertemente.-El teléfono no era suficiente para no echarte de menos.-

-Yo también te extrañé, mi amor. Por eso adelanté mi regreso en cuanto me vi libre de mis obligaciones. Y quiero que sepas, con respecto a nuestra primera noche… que se volverá a repetir cuantas veces tú quieras.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori miraba un tanto hastiada a los tres hombres en su comedor, destornilladores en mano, intentando descubrir la falla en el televisor de Ken. Akira se las daba de genio arregla todo, en tanto Aoshi sólo se dedicaba a observarlo todo como si él tuviera las respuestas de la situación. Ken a su vez hacía lo que le sugerían si eso significaba que su televisorcito reviviría.

Kaori se había aburrido de decirle al trío fantástico que lo mejor era llevarlo al servicio técnico, porque ellos simplemente no tomaban en cuenta su sugerencia. Según Misato, quien se encontraba tomando té con ella, luciendo orgullosa su barriguita de seis meses, para los hombres reparar cosas era una cuestión de honor. Casi como demostrar el hecho de que eran sumamente machos. Y un macho SIEMPRE puede repararlo todo, desde una gotera hasta un calentador de agua... incluyendo televisores.

Pero luego la futura madre de un varoncito, argumentaba que tal cosa era una estupidez y que en vez de demostrar su hombría podrían mostrar sentido común y simplemente llevar el televisor al técnico.

Akira la miraba medio enfadado. Él repararía ese televisor así se le fuera la vida en ello. Aoshi miraba hacia Kaori y le sonreía. Satori estaba en la universidad rindiendo un examen y Aoshi estaba seguro de que le iría bien, por eso enseñaba su maravillosa sonrisa de hombre feliz a quien quisiera verla. Poco a poco ayudaba en la mejoría emocional de su joven esposa.

Inuyasha entró tímidamente al comedor con algo en el hocico. A Misato y a Kaori les causó mucha pena ver al perrito tan arrepentido, mirándolas de un modo que derretiría a una piedra...

-¿Qué traes en la boca, perrito?- dijo Misato, tomando las hojas que traía Inuyasha. -... veo que tienes más cerebro que esos hombres y además lo usas... mira, Kaori.-

La aludida tomó los papeles... eran folletos de un servicio técnico que aseguraba dejar los aparatos electrónicos como nuevos. Acarició a Inuyasha en las orejas y le dio galletas para perro.

-Claro, él destroza mi tesoro y Kaori lo premia. No es justo- alegó Ken, obteniendo el lógico apoyo de Akira. Aoshi recordó que Kaori le había hecho muchos favores, así que hizo mutis.

-Ken, deberías llevar el televisor a este señor que ofrece sus servicios. ¡Por Dios!, Ken... tú eres instructor de kendo y actor... acepta que esto de reparar televisores no es tu campo.-

-Un hombre domina todos los campos... ¡¡PARA NOSOTROS NO EXISTE LA PALABRA IMPOSIBLE!!.- Dijo Akira con ahínco, elevando un puño, orgulloso de su virilidad que realmente no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. Ken se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza, secundando a su nuevo líder... sólo Akira lo comprendía.

-Pero Ken... tienen ese televisor sobre la mesa hace dos horas y aún no descubren qué deben reparar exactamente... –

-Yo solo veo un montón de tornillos y otras piezas que francamente, no entiendo para qué sirven.- dijo Misato, tomando un trozo de pastel. – si hubieras llevado ese televisor el día que lo descubriste en el suelo, seguro que ya lo tendrías funcionando.-

-Lo más lógico es que se compre uno nuevo. – terminó Kaori, sirviendo más té a su amiga y a ella misma. Ken la miró de un modo fulminante pero la joven le sostuvo la mirada y la de Ken... se ablandó y brilló enamoradamente.

-Quizá Kaori tenga razón- musitó Ken rascándose la cabeza. A Akira no le hizo gracia.

-¿Qué no ves que está usando sus tretas femeninas para convencerte de lo que ella desea?... Ken, debes resistir... estoy aquí para apoyarte.-

-Ken... ven a comer. Este pastel está delicioso. –Kaori se llevó un trozo a la boca, que Ken miró ávido, depositando la vista en esos labios que se relamían ante la dulzura del bocado.

-Bueno, yo si quiero pastel- se adelantó Aoshi, tomando el trozo que Kaori le ofrecía. – debo alimentarme para que Satori me vea saludable.

Akira miró furioso al desertor mientras Ken se mantenía inmóvil, mirando idiotizado a su joven amante. Akira le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza, haciéndole reaccionar.

-¿Oro...oro?... ¿qué quieres, Akira.?-

-Terminar con esto...- Akira enseñó el televisor.

-Akira... –le miró Misato seductoramente. La joven le iba a hacer una escena similar con pastel, pero no fue necesario. El ex boxeador estaba jurándole amor eterno mientras besaba su vientre antes que ella pudiera decirle algo.

Ken miró a sus amigos comer felices mientras él porfiaba aún. Akira decidió que después de todo, lo del técnico no era tan mala idea, así que optó por ayudarle a poner las piezas en su lugar y por ende, a cerrar el televisor.

El problema fue que al cerrar el televisor, tenían con ellos una bolsa llena de cables, tornillos y pequeños pernos cuyo lugar en el aparato jamás pudieron descubrir, causando la risa de las mujeres con la consecuente frase de "se los dijimos".

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Diciembre 2, 1996

-Esta es la noche de las estrellas del espectáculo nacional. La esperada noche de la entrega de los premios APES (Asociación de periodistas de espectáculos). Esta noche promete ser candente, señores espectadores... en este momento viene llegando parte del elenco de Rurouni Kenshin... como podemos ver, el actor que interpreta a Kenshin Himura tiene problemas con sus fans que no le dejan avanzar... pero él se detiene y reparte autógrafos, así como Kaori Hayahama, una de las actrices nominadas al premio de mejor Actriz Revelación... vemos también al director Aoshi Miyasaki... fuertemente elogiado por su última película... "El Año en que Viví". Pero no viene solo. Del brazo, trae a su joven esposa y actriz de reparto de la serie de Kenshin, la señora Satori Miyasaki quien luce esplendorosa. También vienen llegando más actores, esta vez de la serie de "Detective Conan" y "Dragon Ball GT. Además, vemos gente de la última película de "Ranma Medio"... nos acercaremos a la señorita Midori, quien interpreta a Akane Tendo…-

Ken finalmente se vio libre de sus fans, siendo estas reemplazadas por las de "Detective Conan". Comenzaba a avanzar cuando notó que Kaori sacaba una libreta de su bolso.

-Oh... joven Takeshi... ¿sería tan amable de darme su autógrafo?... nunca me pierdo su serie y cuando tengo que trabajar, le pido a una amiga que la grabe para mí. ¡Señorita Sawa... es un placer conocerla en persona!-

Sawa, la intérprete de Ran (Claudia) se acercó contenta a Kaori, extendiéndole a su vez, una pequeña libreta.

-Yo también espero un autógrafo suyo, Kaori. Sería un honor. Takeshi también desea uno.-

El pequeño de las enormes gafas sonrió amistosamente a Kaori, en tanto ella se agachaba para darle un autógrafo y un beso en la mejilla. El niño estaba muy contento y se encontró con Koji (Yahiko). Como el resto de la concurrencia era adulta, se pusieron a conversar entre ellos de juegos de video, descubriendo que tenían las mismas aficiones.

Kaori llegó feliz, momentos después y ruborizada al lado de Ken, sosteniendo su libreta contra el pecho, como un pequeño tesoro.

-¿No te parece genial, Ken? He hablado con mis actores favoritos y no solo eso... la señorita Midori me ha comentado que pronto iniciaran una nueva serie basada en un trabajo de Rumiko Takahashi, llamada "Inuyasha"... ¡igual que nuestro Inuyasha!. Midori me confesó que esperaba que le dieran el papel de Kagome para seguir al lado de Kenjiro porque a él seguro que le daban el papel de Inuyasha por su interpretación de Ranma... ¡Y le resultó!

Kaori estaba entusiasmada como una niña pequeña... a Ken, francamente le daba lo mismo lo de ver tanto actor, más que mal, había trabajado en alguna ocasión con varios de ellos. Incluso con Kenjiro en alguna oportunidad...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kaori tembló levemente cuando anunciaron su nombre como una de las nominadas a mejor Actriz Revelación del Año, siendo este gesto notado por Ken, quien sostenía su mano. Aoshi era el encargado de entregar el premio.

-... y la mejor Actriz Revelación de este año que pronto se nos va es... – Aoshi se dio tiempo de abrir el sobre, saboreando el momento. –¡Guau!... – sonrió al ver el papel- Felicitaciones, Hayahama Kaori... este premio es tuyo.-

La joven no atinaba a reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción. Miró a Ken, quien le sonreía y aplaudía de pie, junto a ella.

-Eres la mejor en todo, y lo sabes, mi amor. Pero antes de irte... – Ken se acercó y la besó apasionadamente.

A pesar de que llevaban mucho tiempo como pareja, habían sido siempre muy reservados debido a que jamás desearon que la prensa les molestara y siguiera a todas partes. Cuando la concurrencia vio ese beso, todos dejaron de aplaudir y se produjo un silencio general en la sala... nadie podía creerlo... hasta que ella pasó los brazos por el cuello de Ken, acercándole más.

El director de la transmisión televisiva de la ceremonia ordenó a uno de los camarógrafos un primer plano de ese beso... medio Japón paralizado. El sueño de las colegialas y de las escritoras de fics hecho realidad. Mientras el rating... subía a las nubes.

Akira sonreía y Satori también... lo de ellos no causaba tanta conmoción, debido a que todos sabían que estaban casados con sus parejas televisivas.

El beso terminó y Kaori no se daba cuenta, en tanto avanzaba hacia el escenario, del silencio general a su alrededor. Solo era conciente de la emoción y de la sensación cálida de los labios de Ken sobre los propios, a pesar de que ya no estaban allí.

Y sucedió.

La concurrencia estalló en gritos, aplausos y vítores por la actriz, pero además, porque el sueño de muchos era una realidad en la vida real... Aoshi también aplaudía y se carcajeaba. Todos de pie, y Kaori, bueno, ruborizada.

Pero increíblemente feliz. Así como Ken.

Como era de esperar, el pequeño Takeshi recibió un premio al Mejor Actor Infantil. Mientras que Kenjiro recibía el de mejor Actor Protagónico. La serie de Rurouni Kenshin se llevó el premio a mejor banda sonora de una serie, mejor vestuario y caracterizaciones, efectos de sonido, así como un reconocimiento póstumo a la trayectoria de Kaneda Kuro.

Ante esto, a Ken se le humedecieron los ojos. Miranda, acompañada de Nadesico, con quien vivía después de la muerte de su esposo, recibió el premio así como el afecto del público.

Mejor Película... el lugar estuvo muy reñido, pero por solidez en su trama y actuaciones, "El año en que viví" arrasó con varios de los premios destinados a película, como Mejor Actriz y Actor Protagónico, Mejor Adaptación de una Novela debido a que supo traspasar las emociones y situaciones a una cultura diferente y Mejor Guión. Pero además, y como era de esperarse... ganó el de Mejor Director.

Y Rurouni Kenshin el premio a mejor serie Revelación del Año.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Umeda arrugó el papel del periódico donde salía una foto de Ken y Kaori besándose, además de algunas otras de la serie, pero más pequeñas. Y escuchaba fastidiado a todo el mundo decir cosas como "y yo que creía que eran tan bueno actores y no estaban fingiendo para nada". Otros más fanáticos se abalanzaron a las tiendas para comprar la colección de la serie o encargarla, porque querían verla cuadro a cuadro para descubrir indicios de ese romance... pero a otro importante sector de fans les daba lo mismo. Ellos veían la serie no por su corte romántico, bastante sutil por cierto, sino por el protagonista y su historia. Y las batallas, si señor.

Ya estaba mucho mejor de la paliza que le había dado ese pequeño demonio pelirrojo. Y eso había sido un buen aliciente a no volver a acercarse a Kaori nunca más. Y no porque le tuviera miedo a Ken, sino por algo más de fondo.

Porque la joven ni siquiera había mostrado preocupación alguna por él. Y eso le dolió lo suficiente como para aceptar la verdad de una maldita vez.

Sin embargo, Umeda creía en una cosa. El tiempo. Ya el tiempo provocaría algún distanciamiento entre ambos. Y se prometió estar atento a ese momento, para tomar ventaja de él.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

En humilde opinión de Akira, era bastante frustrante tener por única cercanía con Misato el ritual semanal de cortarle las uñas de los pies, en vez de las deliciosas sesiones nocturnas de sexo que compartían.

La chica del cabello azabache y sensuales labios carmesí estaba... gordita. Claro que él no se lo podía decir, porque de lo contrario, ella se enfadaría y se pondría a llorar. Quizá hasta le arrojaría algo. Y Misato no solo era una mujer muy intensa, también tenía una excelente puntería, y eso, sin lugar a dudas, era lo que más le dolía. Y como su Misato estaba gordita, no podía cortar las uñas de sus pies por sí misma. Pero no solo eso.

Apenas y podía dormir por las noches. Ninguna posición le acomodaba, salvo la de estar medio sentada en la cama... ya casi deseaba que el bebé naciera de una vez, solo para poder dormir en la posición que se le antojara, aunque sabía de sobra que durante los primeros tres meses, sería afortunada si lograba dormir veinte minutos seguidos. Para desgracia de Misato, el embarazo iba tan espectacularmente bien que el niño nacería dentro de... un mes.

Misato sólo veía los oscuros cabellos de su esposo, quien ahora masajeaba sus pies levemente hinchados. Akira alzó el rostro y le besó los labios.

-Serás una mamá condenadamente bonita... –

Misato sonrió.

Y luego su rostro se contrajo en una mueca extraña, antes de llevarse las manos al vientre.

Akira no entendía nada hasta que la mujer empezó a jadear, por lo que se levantó disparado para abrir la puerta del departamento y llevarse a Misato hacia el hospital. Pero cuando Akira abrió la puerta, la sonrisa de Satori con un enorme paquete en las manos lo detuvo en seco.

-Hola, Akira¿qué onda?-

Akira escuchó a lo lejos otro jadeo de su esposa. Entró al dormitorio y salió en un minuto exacto con un bolso y un montón de ropa medio metida en él, además de pañales, biberones, papel higiénico y otras cosas que le pasó a Satori y a Aoshi que estaba cerca de ella. Luego les pasó las llaves de su auto al más alto.

-Metan todo esto en el coche y si les sobra tiempo, lo ordenan. Yo voy a por Misato. Por cierto, Aoshi, enciende el calefactor central para que esté temperado.-

Dicho todo eso, Akira se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras una puerta.

Aoshi y Satori se quedaron mirando... ¿qué era todo eso?... un momento... acaso Misato... ¿iba a tener ya a su bebé?

Podía ser una falsa alarma.

Hasta que ellos sintieron esta vez el jadeo de Misato.

Se miraron y se echaron a correr.

Cuando Akira llegó hasta su auto con Misato en brazos y envuelta como una rosa en sus pétalos, ya estaba calientito adentro y Aoshi avisaba por celular al hospital que iban en camino con una mujer en trabajo de parto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken compraba algunos tomos de Rurouni Kenshin, continuando su colección, cuando notó el auto de Akira acercarse a gran velocidad hacia la esquina. Kaori le acompañaba y entrecerró los ojos al ver el vehículo detenerse ante una luz roja. Salieron corriendo de la tienda y se acercaron al auto y al ver a sus amigos adentro se extrañaron. Más aún al ver a Misato envuelta en telas como una mujer del antiguo testamento.

Akira golpeaba el volante maldiciendo al inventor de los semáforos y Misato intentaba respirar normalmente. Atrás, Aoshi y Satori iban pálidos... no les era común avanzar a velocidades suicidas en la ciudad. Menos enterrados bajo una montaña de cosas que Akira metió al vehículo "por si acaso".

Kaori entendió de inmediato de qué iba la cosa e intentó advertir a Akira sobre unos desvíos cercanos. Pero el joven pisó el acelerador a fondo antes que ella pudiera abrir la boca.

Aunque no le habría escuchado, ya que de todos modos, tenía la ventana cerrada.

Ken sabía que Akira era mal genio y que podía hacer alguna cosa tonta, así que corrió hasta toparse con el vehículo blanco detenido a fuerza en un tremendo embotellamiento por los desvíos, a dos cuadras de allí. Kaori le seguía muy de cerca y cuando le dio alcance a su prometido, Ken ya estaba metiéndose en el auto que era bastante grande, por la parte de atrás, destinada normalmente al equipaje (que iba sobre el matrimonio Miyasaki). Kaori se metió junto a él y bajó la puerta trasera, cerrándola tras ella.

-Akira, yo conozco un atajo hacia el hospital debes escucharme – le dijo Ken apresuradamente en tanto el otro le gritaba palabrotas a los trabajadores que tenían la calle cerrada. El chico se estaba poniendo histérico. Bueno, en realidad lo estaba. Tocaba la bocina como un maniático.

-Maldito seas, Ken¿cómo demonios entraste?- exigió saber Akira.

Ken esgrimió un trocito de alambre que encontró por ahí y que utilizó como ganzúa. Aoshi, al ver eso, pensó seriamente en una película sobre un asaltante muy bueno y discreto. Y pensó en Ken para el protagónico.

Misato empezó a revolverse inquieta en su asiento. Akira observó el charco acuoso que se formaba entre las piernas de su esposa, cayendo al piso del vehículo. Se puso blanco como un papel y perdió el conocimiento. Satori hizo a un lado el montón de ropa que traía encima y se abalanzó hacia delante, observando el espectáculo. Aoshi estaba muy asustado. La chica tomó la mano de su amiga, infundiéndole ánimo.

-No es grave lo que le pasa, pero nos acorta considerablemente el tiempo... acaba de romperse la fuente. Debemos llegar cuanto antes al hospital... lo sé, porque más que mal tengo cinco hermanos menores y me ha tocado ver esto en dos ocasiones.-

-Si... pero... el cre... el cretino del conductor... ¡auch!... se ha des... mayado...- replicó como pudo Misato, furiosa con Akira y con el estúpido del médico que le aseguró que el bebé nacería en un mes.

Aoshi intentó moverse para ocupar el lugar de Akira, sin embargo la montaña de cosas que tenía encima lo tenía inmóvil y al borde de la asfixia.

-Ken – logró decir Aoshi- tú también sabes conducir... hazlo tú.-

Esta vez fue Ken quien se puso pálido.

Desde que mató a sus amigos y a una pareja en el accidente que protagonizó, juró no volver a poner las manos sobre un volante.

-No puedo... yo... –

-Ken, no es momento para remilgos... debes hacerlo... – espetó Aoshi.

Misato entendió que ahora dependía del pelirrojo.

-Ken, por favor... no quiero que mi... que mi bebé nazca en este auto... y vea al incompetente de su padre medio muerto... al lado suyo...-

-Además, Ken, tú conoces el camino y los desvíos por vivir en este sector.-

Ken estaba indeciso. Volvió el rostro hacia Kaori, quien le dirigía su mirada azul.

Y eso fue suficiente para él.

Entre Ken, Satori y Kaori arrastraron a Akira inconsciente hacia el lugar que ocupaban Ken y Kaori. Como era muy espacioso, el enorme ex boxeador cupo de maravillas, aunque algo doblado. Kaori se sentó junto a él, intentando reanimarlo en tanto que Satori calmaba a Misato con dulces palabras.

Ken cerró la puerta trasera con un fuerte empujón que delataba sus nervios. Hacía casi quince años que no conducía... y el auto de Akira era moderno... se sentó frente al volante.

-No te preocupes, Ken... no te espantes por las cosas que trae. El auto de Akira es manual...– dijo Aoshi, tranquilizando al pelirrojo.

El vehículo avanzó lentamente hacia una calle lateral en cuanto la fila de autos frente a él le permitió acceder a ese espacio. Ken entonces metió segunda y aceleró. Esa calle casi no tenía tránsito y sabía bien a donde lo llevaría.

La respiración de Misato se tornaba más agitada aún... ella estaba muy asustada y aunque trataba de calmar sus nervios, tenía a su esposo medio muerto atrás y a su bebito casi asomándose al mundo... no podía ser peor.

Pronto salieron de la estrecha calle para entrar en otra igual de estrecha... comenzaba a llover, pero Ken intentaba controlar sus nervios por Misato, para guiar bien el vehículo. Estaba asustado y a veces apretaba demasiado el embriague y el auto pegaba unos saltos hacia delante. Aoshi lo tranquilizaba y le decía que estaba bien y que debía soltar más lentamente el pedal. Entonces la conducción de Ken mejoraba considerablemente. Akira ya estaba volviendo en sí.

-Pero qué demonios... -musitó, en cuanto enfocó el rostro de Kaori sobre él. –... si estás intentando seducirme, te digo que yo sólo amo a mi esposa. – dijo el joven, con una sonrisa seductora. Kaori le dio un golpe en la cabeza, enfadada por tan tonto comentario, hasta que se dio cuenta que él volvía a quedar inconsciente.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, Misato!.- exclamó apesadumbrada.

-No te... preocupes... es mejor tenerlo dormido.-

-Misato es una mujer demasiado sensata para Akira- dijo Satori, sonriendo. En tanto, Ken, estaba absolutamente concentrado en el camino. Nuevamente dobló en una esquina y tomó una calle estrecha. – Ken... ¿cuánto falta para la salida principal?

Ken encendió los limpiaparabrisas, pues la lluvia caía con más fuerza y casi no veía hacia fuera. Satori tomó un pañal e inclinándose sobre los asientos delanteros, limpiaba el parabrisas empañado ante Ken. Aoshi en tanto tenía una adorable vista de su traserito.

-Gracias, Satori. Estas calles nos llevaran a la calle que está detrás del hospital. Estaremos allí en tres minutos.

-Sólo por... por curiosidad, Ken... dime – preguntó Misato.- de haber seguido por el camino por el que nos llevaba Akira... ¿en cuánto rato habríamos llegado al hospital?

Ken optó por guardar silencio. Pero Kaori no.

-Con Ken tratamos de darles alcance porque noté como ibas, Misato. Queríamos saber si Akira te estaba llevando al hospital que queda cerca de mi casa o al hospital "El Salvador".

-¡Pero si ese queda fuera de la ciudad, como a una hora de aquí!- exclamó Satori.

-Pero es que ustedes estaban tomando el camino hacia la carretera- dijo Kaori.

Sin duda los ángeles los habían guiado hacia ellos, pensó Misato. Y habían hecho que Akira quedara desmayado un buen rato.

Ken finalmente salió a una calle bastante más amplia que las anteriores. Sólo que le falló el cálculo y salió una calle más apartada de la entrada al hospital. Metió tercera y encendió las luces para avanzar contra el tráfico que afortunadamente, era muy poco, entrando al hospital. Satori bajó de un salto, avisando a los paramédicos de su llegada. Ellos se sorprendieron porque los esperaban para dentro de diez a quince minutos más. Satori les informó del rompimiento de bolsa de Misato y cuando Ken le abría la puerta a la joven madre, la camilla ya estaba a su lado. Instalaron allí a Misato y rauda la llevaron al interior, seguida de otra que llevaba a Akira.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto veintinueve. **

**Noviembre 21, 2006.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias a…**

Purple

Ghia-Hikari

kagomekaoru

gabyhyatt

silvia-chan

kanke-chan

Kaerii Ryuka

kai250

Lilac.Kitsune

Aryblack

**... por reportarse fielmente. Un beso para todas ustedes.**

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola!!!

La vida sexual de Ken y Kaori, descrita aquí para el gusto masivo sigue llamando la atención, así que trataré de responder algunas interrogantes.

En el capítulo catorce se hace mención de una visita que Kaori hace al ginecólogo para hacerse un chequeo y comenzar a cuidarse de un posible embarazo. Posteriormente se menciona que el ginecólogo le da la tarjeta de un amigo en Tokio que puede seguir su caso. Así que yo me imagino que en el mundo de Actuación sin Libreto, Kaori actualmente se toma la píldora y que si quedó embarazada antes fue por algún descuido en eso. Pero como se puede ver, hay tantas cosas que contar que a veces se me pasan esos detalles, asi que Kaerii Ryuka, no te preocupes, ellos se protegen.

Y kagomekaoru… hum, bueno, sobre cómo se saborea Kaori a Ken lo dejo a tu imaginación. Como verás, a veces me da la impresión que describir literalmente una escena como que la apaga un poco (y más cuando los tengo la mitad de la novela metidos en la cama) , como que le quita magia. Entonces, usando metáforas tan simples espero que ustedes se entretengan imaginando lo que quieran. Quizá ella le echa encima a Ken un montón de helado de chocolate y lo saborea… y… hum… jejeje… ponle tú el final que más te haga feliz.

Kanke chan, como ves, ellos han tenido su conversación necesaria. En "Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen" se menciona que han pasado algunos años y que Ken no ha vuelto a sufrir crisis similares y que se hace chequeos sicológicos periódicamente, así que podemos ver que él es un hombre responsable.

Silvia chan, los fics que faltan van a seguir actualizándose una vez acabe con éste. De hecho, el final de Tsukio-Hen ya está escrito, pero quiero terminar de subir esta saga primero.

Kai250, que linda tu frase final y como dices, Umeda sólo los acercó más. Es en situaciones de crisis cuando los lazos se debilitan o se refuerzan. Un beso.

Aryblack, efectivamente la escena del "autoestrellamiento" de puño la saqué de esa escena que mencionas. Yo en lo personal, al extremo que he llegado es golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. Y después de eso me puse a escribir fanfics… diablos…

Ghia Hikari, Ay si, que cosa más preciosa ver a Ken como Battousai aunque después el pobre se puso medio pesado con Kaori. Por suerte reaccionó a tiempo.

Purple, imposible odiar a Ken porque aunque se manda sus equivocaciones, se ve que en el fondo trata de mejorar por amor y tal vez por eso él puede obtener su redención al hacerse responsable de sus actos.

LilacKitsune. Mi muela ha dejado de molestar asi que la dejaré ser.

Gabyhiatt, como siempre, gracias por escribir.

Hace una semana más o menos dieron la película "High School Musical" y tuve oportunidad de verla completa. Verán, digan lo que digan de las películas Disney, me gustan porque cumplen con la premisa del final feliz, entonces, si es buena, puedo disfrutarla de principio a fin, tranquilamente porque al final nada malo pasará.

El punto es que me senté a ver HSM y si bien la historia es sencilla y de pronto hasta predecible, quedé impresionada con el carisma de sus protagonistas. Creo que Troy Bolton es simplemente lindisimo (y se parece a mi novio) y Gabriela alguien muy dulce y centrada, lo que se agradece. Pero quiero detenerme un poco más en Troy, porque es un amor. Quedé encantada con el joven, es que me apunto para ver cualquier otra película en la que salga. De pronto me recordó al Shyaoran de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Y la música igual es muy bonita. Al principio veíamos la película solos con mi hermano, pero luego llegó mi mamá y mi papá y al final la pudimos ver los cuatro, igual de interesados y juntos.


	30. Un nueva vida contigo

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin**

(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005)

**Acto treinta.**

**Una Nueva Vida Contigo.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken apoyó su frente sudorosa en el techo del auto de Akira y suspiró, sin importarle el que se estuviera mojando. Desde luego, que a Kaori este hecho si le preocupaba, así que extrajo un paraguas que notó entre las muchas cosas que había echado Akira sobre el pobre Aoshi y cubrió a Ken con él.

-Vamos adentro, Ken... –

La joven notó que él tiritaba, así que tomó sus manos heladas. Estaba muy nervioso.

-Ya pasó, Ken... ya pasó, mi amor... todo está bien, ya lo verás... gracias a ti, nacerá muy bien el bebe de tu amigo.

Lo próximo que notó Kaori fue el peso de la cabeza de Ken sobre su pecho. Él la abrazó fuertemente y se dejó guiar hacia el interior del hospital.

Satori los recibió en la entrada y los llevó hacia el pasillo donde Aoshi esperaba, de pie, apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados. Con la gabardina amarillenta y el traje oscuro, Ken tuvo que recordarse que éste era Aoshi Miyasaki y no su personaje Aoshi Shinomori, aquél que tenía revolucionadas a las fanáticas de la serie, y por lo que podía apreciar... a algunas enfermeras también.

Cuando Aoshi notó a Satori de regreso, no se lo pensó demasiado para acercarse a ella y darle un beso... un beso como de película.

No, no... un beso mucho mejor.

Aoshi no era muy dado a mostrar sus sentimientos en público y esto hizo reflexionar a Ken. Y dio con una respuesta bastante buena. Estaba diciendo a las demás mujeres que él estaba muerto para ellas, porque ya tenía dueña. Y estaba bastante contento con esa situación. Las demás entendieron lo mismo y desistieron en sus disimulados coqueteos con él.

El pelirrojo sonrió; se veían tan felices esos dos. Que bueno que todo marchaba bien.

Kaori se acercó a Aoshi, quien ahora tenía a Satori tomada de la cintura. Él nunca olvidaría que su Satori resultó ser sumamente escurridiza y estaba determinado a no volver a darle la más mínima posibilidad de escape.

-¿Cómo está Misato¿Puedo pasar a verla?-

Aoshi sonrió. Era condenadamente guapo, pero... para Kaori lo era su Ken y sólo sonrió también.

-Verás, Kaori... Gracias a que Ken condujo hasta aquí, Misato está bastante bien y estable, seguramente en trabajo de parto en maternidad. A quien estábamos esperando ahora con Satori es a... –

-¡Dónde diablos está!-

Kaori alcanzó a ver la espalda de Akira y su melena castaña. Dos médicos se le lanzaron para tratar de detenerlo, pero el ex boxeador estaba decidido y avanzó con paso resuelto por el pasillo a ver el nacimiento de su bebé, arrastrando a los esforzados galenos tras él.

Ken notó además que Akira aún llevaba puestas aquellas agujas en las muñecas con las que pensaban aplicarle el suero. Una enfermera comentó que en cuanto abrió los ojos, se incorporó y salió de allí, arrastrando todo consigo. Y estaba muy sorprendida por su fuerza.

Cuando los amigos reaccionaron sobre lo que debían hacer con el joven (calmarlo antes que llamaran a seguridad), éste ya estaba en la esquina del pasillo, levantando a un médico de las solapas del delantal y exigiendo a gritos que le dijera donde demonios quedaba maternidad.

-Yo te llevaré- dijo Aoshi de pronto a su lado, recibiendo el agradecimiento desde los ojos tras los lentes del pobrecito doctor rehén de Akira, quien lo siguió sumiso, pero excesivamente ansioso.

-Será un bebé genial, ya lo verás, Aoshi... cuando lo conozcas, querrás tener uno igualito al mío.-

-Sí, sí... – respondía Aoshi. Satori, Ken y Kaori los seguían en silencio.

Finalmente llegaron a maternidad en el tercer piso. Antes de entrar, Aoshi se volvió a Akira.

-Toma.-

Acto seguido, le dio un puñetazo en plena mandíbula. Satori miró a su esposo con ojos horrorizados. Ken sonrió. Akira se tambaleó un poco y se incorporó muy erguido.

-Maldito seas, Aoshi... pero gracias. Lo necesitaba.-

-Claro que sí... necesitabas calmarte un poco, amigo.

Akira entró a ver el nacimiento de su hijo, muy tranquilo y sonriente. Cuando Misato lo distinguió, se sintió mejor y con la fuerza suficiente para pujar una última vez. El bebe vio la luz de la sala y en cuanto llenó sus pulmones de aire, se puso a gritar como maniático.

-Digno hijo de Akira.- musitó Kaori al escuchar el llanto del niño claramente a través de las paredes. Enseguida los cuatro amigos vieron salir una camilla del lugar. Akira iba en ella, inconsciente nuevamente pero con la más grande sonrisa del mundo. Era un hombre desmayado, pero... era el más feliz hombre desmayado.

Cuando pudieron entrar a ver a Misato, ella sostenía a su bebé, y aunque estaba cansada, ya lo alimentaba. De todos modos, tenía cierta mueca de disgusto.

-El muy cretino... se puso pálido cuando salió el bebé y se desmayó cuando se lo pasaron para sostenerlo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Mañana es el gran día¿no, Ken?

-Claro que si... ¿estás nerviosa?

-Un poco, Ken... finalmente seré tu esposa, estoy segura de querer serlo. Pero por ahora... - Kaori se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa, tomó un bolso que había en el piso y se dispuso a salir.- La tradición dice que no podemos vernos hasta mañana. Asi que esta noche me voy a dormir a la casa de Satori.

Ken vio salir a la joven tranquilamente. Por impulso corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la muñeca, haciéndola volverse, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Kaori abrió sus enormes ojos azules de par en par, en tanto sentía la presión de los labios de su prometido sobre los propios.

Cada día Ken besaba mejor. De eso ni duda...

Y de pronto... a ella bien poco le importaba lo de la tradición. Enlazando las manos tras el cuello del pelirrojo, Kaori se rindió una vez más contra su boca y su torso cálido y duro, suspirando, en tanto él la llevaba a la cama, dispuesto a darle una despedida de soltera como Dios manda.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Ken miraba hacia la entrada del salón bastante nervioso... no podía esperar a ver a Kaori hacer su aparición... el padre de Satori, Teruo, era el encargado de traerla y entregársela.

Entregársela.

Bueno... eso era relativo... a él le bastaba con que se entregara ella solita, pero Satori y Misato insistieron en las formalidades de la boda religiosa.

Y en realidad, si resultaba todo tan lindo como se lo prometieron, estaba bien porque todo lo hacía por su Kaori, aunque a él le apretaba un poco el cuello de la camisa. Se moría por quitarse la camisa, la corbata enorme y el frac, y tirarse a la camita con Kaori de preferencia... o a la ducha... mmmmhhhh.

De pronto los invitados se acomodaron alegremente en sus asientos, en tanto Akira se acercaba a Ken y le palmeaba el hombro, antes de regresar junto a Misato, quien tenía a su bebé durmiendo en brazos.

Al pequeño Kuro.

Isamu Kawada se acercó a Ken y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti... era esta la mujer por la que tanto esperaste¿no?

-Esperaría 31 años más si fuera por ella, padre.

-Lo sé, hijo, lo sé...

Ken miró nervioso por sobre su hombro hacia la entrada. Aun no aparecía Kaori. Y se dirigió disimuladamente a su padre.

-¿Lo tienes ahí, verdad?

Isamu se palpó el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Acá está el dichoso anillo... no te preocupes, hijo. Seré un buen padrino.- Isamu sonriente se volvió hacia su esposa, sentada junto a los niños en segunda fila. Las mini réplicas de Ken... sus hijos.

Isamu era, como Ken, ahora un hombre completo. Desde que se habían encontrado, pudo terminar de juntar las piezas que componían su vida para empezar a obtener el perdón y perdonarse. Para disfrutar del nuevo hombre que era ahora, de su familia y de su trabajo. Porque cuando su hijo lo perdonó, su trabajo como director del centro de rehabilitación había brindado el fruto por el cuál tanto había luchado.

Isamu se metió el dedo entre el cuello de la camisa y su cuello, tratando de acomodárselo aunque ya quería quitarse ese frac, la camisa…

Los genes no pueden negarse, dicen.

Finalmente se produjo un silencio general, seguido de exclamaciones de admiración. No había mucha gente, sólo sus mejores amigos de la productora. También estaba Nadesico y Miranda, asi como Yuriko (hija de Nadesico, mamá adoptiva de Ken), su bebe y su esposo. Tampoco podían faltar Michiru y sus cinco hijos. Junto a ella estaba Aoshi, esperando a que apareciera su esposa de una vez.

Satori entró, vestida en tono celeste satinado, portando un ramo enorme de flores... Aoshi sólo era conciente de su delgada y sinuosa figura, acentuada por la tela perfecta del vestido. Kaori había tenido la decencia de escogerle un hermoso vestido de madrina. La tela parecía enviar reflejos dorados bajo las luces, a pesar del color original. Y la falda se movía de una manera en torno a sus piernas que Aoshi tuvo que recordarse que tendría que aguantarse sus ganas por el bien de la decencia en el salón.

Tras Satori, quien guiñó un ojo a su marido, apareció Kaori, siendo llevada por el señor Teruo.

Y ahí a Ken se le olvidó como respirar.

Y al masoquista de Umeda también... sólo Dios sabía cómo se había colado y sentado en la última fila. Claro que Kaori sólo tenía sus ojos fijos en Ken, asi que ni se percató de su presencia.

Ken miraba a su futura esposa todo embobado... la parte de arriba del vestido blanco simulaba ser un kimono, de largas mangas y amplio escote, que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros cremosos y el nacimiento de sus senos, acariciados por algunos mechones de cabello negro que escapaba estratégicamente del peinado de Kaori, dándole un aire muy atractivo. La cintura estaba entallada con un cinturón u obi, destacando su esbeltez, desde donde el kimono se ampliaba en la falda y se abría, dejando ver la falda bajo el, de color blanco siempre, con un bordado muy bonito que adornaba también el borde del cuello y de las mangas.

Y en sus manos un ramo de flores. A Ken se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas... ¡estaba tan bonita!

Se aclaró la garganta y entonces distinguió a Umeda en el fondo del salón.

Alzó el rostro y le dirigió su mejor sonrisa de triunfo. Umeda apretó los puños, pero nada dijo o demostró en su rostro.

Kaori llegó sonriente al lado de Ken. Teruo le dio a la joven un beso en la frente y le recordó lo orgullosos que estarían sus padres de verla allí.

Ken notó las lágrimas como pequeños diamantes en los ojos de Kaori, pero ella controló su emoción y le dirigió su mejor sonrisa.

Como siempre.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Inuyasha, muy solmene con su capa blanca, pensaba en su hijito perruno que aún estaba muy pequeño como para vivir con él. Cuando viniera a casa, le enseñaría todo lo que sebía saber un perro sobre jerarquías, televisores que se caen y respeto para los momentos solemnes del amo, de modo que llegara a ser una buena mascota. Isamu, el padrino del novio, miró al perro que estaba a sus pies y le sonrió.

Inuyasha llamaba la atención de todos por su sobresaliente inteligencia. De hecho también era mirado con admiración por una mujer muy hermosa y embarazada de casi seis meses... Akiko...

Después de la estúpida venganza en la que participó su marido contra Ken, ella cultivó su amistad con Kaori. Siempre que veía a Inuyasha, recordaba su fidelidad a toda prueba ante su amo y el balazo que había recibido por defenderlo, y era lógico, si era tan bien tratado por él. Sabía que Ken también era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su perro.

La vida no había sido fácil, porque después del Jinchuu, ella no pudo seguir junto a su marido ya que le resultaba demasiado doloroso recordar lo sucedido. Eishi comprendió que la había perdido y si bien prometió mantenerse al pendiente de su hijo, a Akiko aun le pesaba la soledad que tenía porque no tenía con quien compartir las pataditas de su hijo ni ese tipo de cosas. Al menos podía mantenerse bien económicamente entre el dinero que le daba Eishi y el que ella ganaba como profesora de Historia del Arte en una conocida universidad de Tokio.

Impartía clases a jóvenes diseñadores junto a un colega y era bastante feliz en eso. Pero lo más curioso era una chica de su clase... se llamaba Kori y era una réplica exacta de Kaori Hayahama, solo que Kori tenía los ojos muy negros... Akiko siempre se prometía que las presentaría algún día, pero con lo del bebé, se le olvidaba siempre... quizá, algún día lo haría...

La voz del sacerdote la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Akiko sonrió con dulzura, pensando en su bebé. Posó una mano sobre su vientre hinchado y escuchó atentamente.

-Los declaro, marido y mujer.

Ken se volvió hacia Kaori y supo que no sería capaz de conformarse tan solo con un beso por lo que tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para sólo rozar sus labios. Sonrió cuando notó que una figura alta que él tan bien conocía, salía del lugar.

Pero no le cabía en la cabeza el que Umeda no pudiera entender un no por respuesta, las patadas y todo ese tipo de cosas. Aunque lo comprendía un poco porque tratándose de Kaori, él tampoco se rendiría.

Nunca más.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Los invitados se habían retirado alegremente a sus casas después de la estupenda fiesta en un local alquilado para ello. Ken regresó a casa y entró con Kaori en brazos a su hogar, con el perro de escolta. Inuyasha se dirigió a la cocina, sacó algunas galletas y se fue al patio a ladrarle a la luna, para comunicar lo feliz que se sentía mientras los recién casados entraron a la habitación tomados de las manos.

Kaori entonces notó que el dormitorio estaba lleno de velas encendidas y sonrió, pensando en el esfuerzo que habría hecho Ken para prepararle esa sorpresa. Quizá y a quien encargó el encender las velitas.

Ken también sonrió a su vez. Kaori era siempre muy detallista ¿quién habría entrado para prepararle ese obsequio¿Satori?

Ambos no notaron la sombra que moviéndose, salió de la habitación. Antes de salir del todo, las sombras, que eran formaban la imagen de una pareja, se volvió hacia el matrimonio Nihimura musitando:

-Que seas muy feliz, hijita.

Kaori sintió una brisa fresca acariciar sus mejillas teñidas de rubor y entonces los supo. Ella siempre podía sentirlos…

Rió quedo y decidió que ese sería un secreto entre sus dulces fantasmas y ella.

Ken dirigió sus manos a la parte posterior del vestido de Kaori, desatando el obi. A medida que separaba la tela del cuerpo de la joven, Ken se imaginaba a una rosa cuyos pétalos se abrían. La recostó sobre la cama y empezó a besarla, para empezar.

Y para seguir, le repitió cuánto la amaba.

El problema es que el cuello de la camisa le seguía apretando un poco, asi que Kaori se dedicó a liberarlo de su sufrimiento, pasando el botón por el ojal y quitándole la corbata. Ken se la quedó mirando en tanto ella reía en su empresa.

-Kaori... eso no es lo único que me apreta¿sabes?-

La chica dirigió la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Ken y descubrió la tela tensa en torno a su... su...

-Ken... eres un pervertido... - atinó a decir, con los ojos muy abiertos ¿cómo podía... si recién la estaba besando?

Ken enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos, mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz.

-¿Cuántas veces me has dicho lo mismo¡¡¡Sabes que no lo puedo evitar!!! Menos con... con tu cuerpo bajo el mío. Kaori... te miro y estoy perdido, no es que sea un pervertido... sólo sé que no me pasaba con nadie más. ¿Podrás soportarme?

-Mmmhhh... Acabo de jurar que si, para toda la vida.- dijo ella, juguetona.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Satori ruborizada, corría entre la multitud con Aoshi de la mano, siguiéndole torpemente los pasos a través de la gente. Claro, ella era pequeña y ágil, pero él, aunque era ágil, no así lo otro, y chocaba contra la gente que cercana al templo, esperaba que diera la medianoche para oír los tambores de Año Nuevo.

La joven divisó a sus padres y sus cinco hermanos menores, uno de los cuales estaba sobre los hombros de papá. Aoshi entonces jaló de Satori para detenerla un momento.

-¿Qué te pasa? Creí que de verdad querías ver a mi familia.

Aoshi la acalló con un beso.

– Satori, te falta algo, mi amor.

Aoshi extrajo una rosa roja de algún bosillo interior de su abrigo. Aunque Satori vestía el kimono tradicional, Aoshi optó por su vestuario de siempre.

– Esto es para que adornes tu cabello.- el hombre acomodó la solitaria flor en ese mar oscuro de cabello perfectamente tomado en una coleta.

-Aoshi... gracias... – dijo Satori, arrebolada por la carrera que había tenido hacía poco.

-Hace exactamente un año te reconocí por la rosa¿sabes? Y de algún modo me las ingenié para darte el primer abrazo de Año Nuevo. Y pedí un deseo tonto, pero se cumplió, así que este año nuevo pediré otro.

-¿Un deseo¿Cuál?...-

-Que me sonrieras y que si te volvía a encontrar, aceptaras cenar conmigo. Y resultó, cuando al regresar a Tokio, me encontré contigo cerca de este sitio y aceptaste acompañarme.

Satori olvidó sus reservas y abrazó a Aoshi, comenzando a besarlo.

Era maravilloso sentir su lengua cálida entrando y jugando en su boca. Satori suspiró, sintió mariposas en el estómago, como siempre y escuchó campanas e incluso tambores, mientras Aoshi la abrazaba como impidiendo que ella quisiera escapar.

Y por cierto, también sentía las campanas. Y hasta tambores.

En realidad, no era el único. Era lo normal, tomando en cuanta que ya eran las cero horas de 1997, con algunos segundos...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Durante 1997, tal como se había rumoreado, comenzaron las grabaciones de la película de Rurouni Kenshin. A pesar de su fama, Aoshi Miyasaki sólo se encargó de la dirección de una unidad de la película y no de la obra completa como esperaba. Pero no se desalentó y pensó en que algún día podría dirigir algo que dejaría a quienes no confiaron plenamente en él, con la boca abierta.

Mientras se grababa la película, se tomó la decisión de hacer una nueva temporada de la serie, por lo que se llamó a guionistas, libretistas y se estudió el manga. La nueva saga estaba en una parte realmente buena pero aún no había seguridad para animarla, por lo que los encargados llegaron a la solución de crear unas cuantas sagas nuevas para la televisión, de modo que así captarían el interés del público y crearían expectación sobre la animación del "Jinchuu". Se prepararon así las sagas de Shimabara, relacionada con un hombre que manejaba el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi tan bien como Ken, otra saga que traía a Yutaro de vuelta con un médico que buscaba una medicina milagrosa y una última parte donde había una lucha entre las familias que manejaban las energías del Agua y el Aire, por hacerse del control del Japón. La dirección general estuvo a cargo de un nuevo director de apellido Kinomoto.

Viviendo tranquilamente, a Ken y Kaori se les pasó volando el año. A Inuyasha también porque ahora vivía con su hijo Shippo y estaba muy entretenido siendo papá.

Rurouni Kenshin tuvo la última grabación en Febrero de 1998. A pesar de que había guión para rato y para comenzar con la saga del Jinchuu, los ejecutivos de Sony optaron por no hacerla.

Aoshi, enfadado, fue a enfrentarse a ellos. No podía ser.

Sin embargo, no consiguió nada en claro. Al menos, la película en la que había trabajado y que ya estaba terminada, estaba en proceso de edición.

-¿Pero por qué cancelaron la serie?- le preguntó Satori en tanto cerraba sus libros de estudio y se acercaba a él para tomar asiento en las piernas de su marido.

-Porque ellos han cometido demasiados errores con la serie y de seguirla, deberían reconocer esos errores. Por ello la terminan. Así ellos se lavan las manos, quedan como inocentes y la serie pierde su valor.

Satori pensó un momento, frunciendo su bello rostro. Aoshi le dio un beso rápido en la nariz.

-Mmmmmhhhh... explícamelo mejor, Aoshi, que no te comprendo... ¿a qué errores te refieres?- preguntó la pequeña, acomodándose mejor en las piernas de su marido, quien al sentir su cálido traserito sobre los muslos... sintió una punzada de excitación. Pero se contuvo. Satori quería saber y sabría.

-Verás... después de la saga de Tokio, el éxito de la serie se disparó. Llegaron muchas cartas a la productora para continuarla con el jinchuu, pero los productores vieron la posibilidad de seguir ganando dinero con ella, así que, sabiendo que Kenshin era un éxito seguro, hicieron una estúpida y arriesgada jugada. En vez de contratar a un nuevo director que se dedicara exclusivamente a esta serie, pusieron a un director que hace cosas muy diferentes, como es el señor Kinomoto. Sin desmerecer sus cualidades laborales, lo de samuráis no es lo suyo. Si a Kaneda le hubieran mostrado los guiones que se prepararon para estas sagas "pre- jinchuu", te aseguro que las habría rechazado, pero Kinomoto estaba tan atareado sacando adelante su otra serie, que no se cuestionaba los temas para Kenshin. La dirección tampoco fue de las mejores y los guiones dejaban que desear... el público no es tonto, Satori, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y dejó de ver la serie. Los niveles de audiencia bajaron tanto que los auspiciadores se retiraron del proyecto. Y entre contratar a un director competente para sacarla adelante y a buenos guionistas, ellos decidieron no gastar más dinero en la serie, sino sacarle el máximo de provecho... piensan sacar una película para VHS que sería algo así como "El final de Rurouni Kenshin"... son unos malnacidos... usarán escenas ya grabadas... no le pueden hacer esto a la serie de Kenshin.

Satori frunció nuevamente el ceño. Eran realmente unos caraduras esos de Sony.

-¿Y qué pasará con la película?-

-Al menos el proyecto sigue en pie y se estrenará en unos meses más. ¿Sabes, Satori?... si algún día se presenta la oportunidad, lucharé por ese proyecto. Y seré el director de Kenshin. Es esa mi nueva ambición.

A Satori le brillaron los ojos ante el comentario. Tenía algo importante que decirle a Aoshi, asi que elevó el busto, de modo que la barbilla de Aoshi quedara acogida en él.

-¿Y tú siempre consigues lo que deseas, Aoshi?- dijo la joven, echando chispas verdes por los ojos.

Aoshi sintió el aroma frutal de Satori y supo que una vez más, estaba perdido.

-Aunque me cueste, Satori. Soy un hombre perseverante... ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Aoshi empezó a restregar la cara contra los suaves senos de su mujer. Satori se olvidó de la noticia que quería dar a su esposo, asi que apretó contra él y gracias a la experiencia de conocer su cuerpo, Aoshi, con la boca, tomó un rosado pezón aún por sobre la ropa de la chica, tirando de él y causando que la excitación de ella fuera en aumento, arrancándole algunos gemidos. – Soy un hombre muy perseverante – musitó ronco, dejando la cima húmeda para centrar sus esfuerzos en el otro pezón erguido, tomándolo ávido. Las manos de Satori volaban sobre la camisa de Aoshi, desabrochándola para alcanzar su piel caliente y cubierta con una fina capa de sudor. Ella trató de alejarse un poco para saborearlo, pero él no se lo permitió. En vez de eso, la recostó en el sofá para levantarle la blusa y besar la piel expuesta. El estómago plano, el ombligo, la cintura que fue probada y acariciada de modo experto por la boca masculina... el valle entre los pechos y cada una de sus puntas. La base del cuello y la garganta... cuando llegó a los labios de Satori, introdujo la lengua entre ellos y extrajo todo el néctar que pudo.

Los gemidos de la chica fueron ahogados en cada asalto de Aoshi a su boca generosa y en tanto ella palpaba el amplio y duro tórax de él, éste subía su mano por el muslo de Satori, para internarse bajo su falda, sintiendo la textura sedosa de su piel bajo su palma sudorosa... pronto llegó al encaje de sus braguitas y decidió apartarlas para acariciar más íntimamente a su joven esposa, descubriendo su evidente humedad. Satori no hacía más que retorcerse, pues Aoshi no le dejaba demasiado espacio para pensar e intentar hacerle algo a él... Aoshi quería volverla loca y lo estaba consiguiendo bastante bien.

Mejor que nunca.

Satori abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente hacia la mirada azul, levemente oscurecida debido a la pasión que lo consumía, sintiendo sus dedos dentro de ella, moviéndose. Aoshi aprovechaba la mano libre para guiar las de Satori hacia el bulto contenido por su pantalón, pidiéndole que lo liberara cuando ella lo estimara conveniente. La chica no lo hizo esperar demasiado y deslizó el cierre de la prenda hacia abajo, tomando con sus manos la erección de Aoshi y librándola torpemente de su ropa interior. De algún modo, Aoshi, durante un gemido, se liberó de sus prendas de vestir y quedó listo para penetrar a su esposa, quien lo esperaba acomodada en el sofá.

Aoshi se posicionó sobre ella, pero se lo pensó mejor y meditó en las... limitantes de tamaño del sofá, así que optó por tenderse de espaldas, tomar a Satori de la cintura, y mantenerla sobre él, en tanto con sus dedos corría las braguitas hacia un lado para entrar en ella, sin desvestirla del todo... siempre quiso penetrarla de ese modo, desde que la viera con la faldita del colegio... jejeje... tenía su lado pervertido este Aoshi, pero sólo con ella.

Y Satori, sobre él, sintiendo el modo desesperantemente lento con que Aoshi la deslizaba sobre su erección, no sabía si gritar o golpearlo para apurarlo un poco. Optó por motivarlo, así que comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, aprovechando que él la sostenía aún por la cintura, y en tanto, movía el torso como al son de música imaginaria. Aoshi no podía creer que ella estuviera haciéndole un strip -tease mientras él la penetraba, pero le estaba resultando espectacular a la chica y si bien aun estaba algo delgada después de su enfermedad, tenía sensualidad de sobra y la derrochaba con él.

Cuando apareció el brassier a la vista de Aoshi, conteniendo los senos, éste decidió cambiar su objetivo. Se veían demasiado succionables bajo el encaje rosa. Sabía que anatómicamente para él era imposible penetrarla y apoderarse de uno de los senos a la vez... y eso le trajo una difícil decisión. Pero con Satori medio rodeándolo con su cuerpo, sólo le quedaba terminar su entrada triunfal y después regodearse con los pechos de su chica, en cuanto pudiera.

Cuando Satori sintió que había alcanzado su objetivo al sentir el sexo de Aoshi completo en ella, se relajó y siguió moviéndose sensualmente sobre él, sintiendo su propio clímax a punto de llegar. Aoshi, por otra parte, se excitaba sobremanera con la sola visión de Satori bailando sobre él y tomándose el cabello para dejarlo caer nuevamente sobre su espalda. El joven finalmente se vació dentro de su esposa y ella se apoyó sobre él cuando su climax la hubo alcanzado.

Rato después, Aoshi se dejó caer exhausto sobre la cama. Tanto asi, que Satori llegó a rebotar a su lado, cuando él cayó. La chica vestía su adorable camisón rosa y estaba recién bañada. Disimuladamente dejó algo al lado de su esposo.

Aoshi entonces se acomodó de lado y se apoyó en un codo para mirar a Satori.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?-

La joven miró al techo y mordisqueó el lápiz con el que apuntaba algo en su agenda.

-Mmmmmmhhhhhh... -

Aoshi se impacientó.

-¡¿Cómo que "hum"?!

-Hummmm... besas muy bien...

Aoshi se dejó caer derrotado, en la cama, causando un nuevo rebote de Satori... era tan liviana...

Pero algo se le enterró en la espalda, arrancándole un gruñido. Satori seguía metida en su agenda... exámenes y calificaciones, sin mirarlo. Aoshi soltó una maldición y buscó bajo su espalda, hasta dar con algo blanco y pequeño... algo con dos rayitas rosas.

-¿Pero qué es esto, Satori?-

Satori seguía mordiendo su lápiz, estudiando la agenda.

-Una raya es negativo y dos positivo... ¿cuántas rayas tiene?

Aoshi no entendía ni jota...

-Dos rayas... pero... ¿qué es?

Satori sonrió y apuntó algo nuevamente. Y se volvió hacia él, con la agenda y los ojos brillantes.

-Entonces debería nacer en Octubre...

Aoshi iba a preguntar quien... hasta que cayó en la cuenta... y se quedó sin habla, con la boca muy abierta. Satori se hizo un ovillo a su lado y se cubrió hasta la barbilla, porque estaba muy cansada y quería dormir.

-Por lo demás, he sido inmensamente feliz a tu lado, Aoshi. Y quiero seguir aquí siempre.

Aoshi pestañeó varias veces antes de reaccionar y al final una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Se deslizó junto a Satori y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Serás la mamá más linda del mundo.

-Y tú el papá más guapo. Aunque en mi humilde opinión... ya eres un papazote y estás como tren.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

La hora de la ducha matutina siempre traía problemas en el hogar Nihimura, debido a que Kaori no entendía el que Ken siempre quisiera meterse con ella a bañarse. Es decir... decía que así ahorraban agua, pero se pasaba fácilmente veinte minutos y más bajo el chorro, como ahora.

Y ahí estaba ella, para variar, espalda contra los azulejos y una pierna siendo sostenida por Ken en torno a su cintura, en tanto él la embestía tranquilo y feliz, devorando su cuello de paso. Ese día era especial, porque se iban a un estreno más tarde.

La película de Rurouni Kenshin.

Las embestidas de Ken se hicieron más y más rápidas, en tanto Kaori sentía su propio orgasmo llegar hasta ella... finalmente Ken se liberó, haciendo sentir a Kaori los espasmos de su miembro dentro de ella y causando que el orgasmo femenino llegara también.

La abrazó, notando su cansancio. finalmente tomó una esponja y lavó su espalda con cuidado, asi como el resto de su cuerpo. La envolvió en una toalla enorme y se la llevó a la cama.

La desenvolvió sobre ella y la contempló un rato, antes de musitar.

-He pensado seriamente en comprar una gran bañera.

Kaori lo observó con cierto cansancio... que en realidad bien poco le importaba.

-Ya vas a empezar... ¿es que nunca te cansas?

Ken negó con la cabeza.

-Pienso hacer un experimento... qué te parece si nos encerramos una semana a hacer el amor... me pregunto si asi me calmaré un poco contigo.

Kaori se rió y Ken la observó un rato.

-Hacer el amor contigo es solo una parte del placer diario que experimento con el mero hecho de estar a tu lado. Y soy igual de feliz tomándome un tecito contigo que sentirte dormir acurrucada contra mí o viendo la televisión. U observarte en tu trabajo... saberte mía es mi placer y no hay nada que cambie ese hecho. Ahora, Kaori... a vestirse.-

Como siempre, Kaori quedó desconcertada con su repentino cambio de actitud. Su marido estaba bien loco, pero por ella, asi que Kaori no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

La película estrenada en Julio de 1998 recibió numerosos elogios de parte de la crítica y por lo mismo, el actor principal, Ken Nihimura, estaba nominado a un APES por mejor Actor Protagónico, después que media concurrencia al cine lloró con él la muerte de los inocentes en una batalla sin sentido en la película, sólo porque comprendieron a Kenshin Himura como nunca antes.

A la salida del cine, las cámaras fueron en búsqueda de Aoshi Miyasaki, uno de los genios tras la película, después de la bochornosa salida del aire de la serie.

Aoshi contestó calmadamente todas y cada una de las preguntas, hasta que alguien se aventuró.

-Señor Miyasaki... se han oído rumores sobre la posible realización de una serie de videos de Rurouni Kenshin... es eso cierto.

Aoshi no dijo nada. Sólo atinó a sonreír enigmáticamente.

Y el que calla otorga, dicen.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**1998, Diciembre.**

Evidentemente, Ken no podía creer lo que sucedía...

Él... él... frente a todos... y todos... aplaudían...

Kaori, junto a él, lo besó en las mejillas y le recordó que debía decir su pequeño discurso, aquél que escribió obligado por ella, porque realmente no creía que fuera a ganar tamaño premio.

El APES... ni más ni menos...

Ken se aclaró la garganta y desdobló el papelito.

-"Bueno...yo... no sé qué decir, realmente... sólo que quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siempre me apoyaron, a lo largo de mi vida a seguir adelante. Gracias a mis amigos, a mi familia... a todo el equipo de Rurouni Kenshin... quiero decirle a mi padre... que tenías razón, papá. Valió la pena esperar tanto por este momento. Pero sobre todo, valió la pena vivir para esperarla a ella... a la mujer que más amo. A Kaori Nihimura, mi esposa. Y madre de mi bebito que viene en camino... me lo dijo hoy y yo... tenía que... compartirles este momento a todos ustedes. Yo... Gracias... gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y confiar en mí."

El público se desató en aplausos para el ganador, porque los merecía todos y cada uno de ellos. Ken se secó los ojos disimuladamente con los dedos y tomando la mano de su dama, se encaminó a su lugar en el salón. Junto a ella, como siempre.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Con una mano sobre el vientre de Kaori, Ken se durmió esa noche, en tanto su APES brillaba junto al de ella en una repisa. Kaori se dedicó a observarlo dormir.

Con su expresión serena, no se veía mayor que ella. Ese hombre era todo lo que ella necesitaba para llenar su vida. A veces él explotaba como la dinamita pero ella sabía perfectamente como apaciguar a esa bestia interior que dormía en él. Kaori acarició su rostro, la línea de la barbilla, los flecos rojizos que caían sobre su frente. Ken había ido decidido al peluquero a cortarse el cabello, pero se topó con Aoshi, quien se lo prohibió tajantemente porque lo necesitaría próximamente en un proyecto que se traía entre manos... con el cabello largo.

Ken suspiró en sueños... su Ken... había sufrido mucho y se había levantado, finalmente... ¿Cómo no amarlo?

-Amarte es la consecuencia lógica de conocerte, mi amor...- musitó Kaori, quedito junto a él, cerrando los ojos para descansar. Un nuevo día les daría la bienvenida a nuevas aventuras... sin importar qué sorpresas le trajera el destino, ella estaba dispuesta a no dejarlo solo, pasara lo que pasara.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto treinta: Una nueva vida contigo**

**Fin "Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin".**

**Junio 16, 2004**

Notas de Blankaoru.

30 capítulos, más de 154000 palabras y una duración inicial de 9 meses y 12 días, más o menos. Mi obra más larga, con la que me he dado a conocer, la que me ha traído más quebraderos de cabeza y esas cosas... sep, mi querida Actuación sin Libreto.

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos quienes me han seguido... hubo quienes se alejaron en el camino... otras que siguieron fielmente. A todos ustedes que leen ahora, gracias.

Blue Ningyo, Nattzumi, Sumire-chan, Kaoru86 Kamiya, Kirara 26, Misao 20, Kao-chan ¡Gracias por el memorial!!!, Kaoru Sanz, Usa Akagi, Dark Shadow, Thinia Milondra, Kimmy Angy, Ashcka, Hittokiri Battousai 26, Rurouni Andrea, Shanshito con cola, Justary Hawai deshi, ALPHA JACK, siempre firme y digno, Gaby (Hyatt, Onashiru, Ella-shin, Serenity, Naoko Lizi Kinomoto , Vargn, O.o K.a.o.r.u O.o, Bizcohia, Iris, Lime Kamiya, Mer 1, Katsumi Sagara, Koraima, dra Mata, chi2 chan, shezaeineko, DarkcamnCam, Kaora- FGV-16, Haru, Maki-san, Casidy Bloom, Son Vegetzu, Arlet, Rosalynn, Asumi, changa1991, .::Mari::., Jimena, JLB Inuyasha the dog demon, La bruja oscura, Pamky, tanuk-chan, cherry , Misao k, DARK ANGEL, ANNY CHAN, Kagome Shinomori, Aiko-chan, Lis-chan, Taly, Scoring Fallen, Selene Silverymoon, Miyuki Kobayakawa, Serena, Kaoru luz, Itzel, Michire Meinu, yeny, Meg ek, Bunny Saito, y si se me olvida alguien más, ahi me tiran las orejas.

Un besote.

**Segunda edición: Noviembre 30, 2006.**

Notas de autora.

Gracias….

**Purple**

**Lilac.Kitsune**

**MirchuS**

**Aryblack**

**Lyneth**

**Kaorudono8**

**Kanke-Chan**

**Silvia-chan**

**GabyHyatt**

… por acompañarme hasta el día de hoy.

Finalmente pude terminar la revisión de la parte más importante de la serie de historias que conforman "Actuación sin Libreto"

Esta es la edición definitiva, por lo que ya no será sacada de fanfiction ni nada de eso para otra revisión. Quiero dejar en paz esta historia y dedicarme a terminar la nueva saga que ya está subida, que comencé poco después de terminar ésta y a la cual le faltan sólo un par de capítulos para finalizar. Me refiero a **"Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen"**, relacionada con la grabación de parte de Kenshin y Tomoe. Actualmente tiene siete capítulos y espero que les guste. Ahora, si ya la han leído, les sugiero la repasen porque la próxima semana se actualiza el episodio que falta y asi hasta acabar con ella también. Además, en esa obra se nota un poco más mi estilo actual para escribir.

Siempre pensé en terminar todas las sagas de Actuación sin Libreto para retirarme, por así decirlo. Después de Tsukio-Hen, viene la del Seisohen y finalmente una nueva que tiene que ver con la grabación del Jinchuu. De todos modos, ya no estoy segura de retirarme tan pronto… supongo que lo haré cuando se me acaben las ganas de seguir escribiendo, que es lo más lógico.

Para finalizar estas notas de autora, la próxima semana también se subirá un epilogo, algo así como el capítulo 31. Y será una despedida más definitiva.

Besos a todos.


	31. Epílogo

**Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin**

(Premio Mejor Romance, Mejor Historia, Mejor Universo Alterno FFRKSA2005)

**Epílogo.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Kenshin Himura daba un salto espectacular que sin duda hubiera impresionado a cualquiera.

A cualquiera que no le hubiese visto caer de ese modo tan lamentable sobre la tarima en la calle...

Sin duda fue por eso que Kaoru, al contemplarlo, quedó momentáneamente en shock, diciéndose a sí misma que aquel ser tan torpe no podía ser el temido "Battousai el asesino" a quien ella buscaba.

Pero independiente de si era hábil o no, al pasar algún tiempo ella comenzó a sentir cierta atracción hacia él... que no disminuyó al saber quién era realmente.

Ken Nihimura miraba divertido la televisión, acompañado de su fiel Inuyasha. Con el control remoto en la mano, Ken adelantaba la cinta de video según su capricho. No le interesaban demasiado los combates, pues se los sabía de memoria... sino ver a Kaori que en ese momento no estaba con él.

Y como todavía tardaría un día en llegar, él aprovechaba de repasar la serie que produjo su encuentro y posterior romance.

Era maravilloso como cada escena de Rurouni Kenshin traía a la memoria de Ken los más increíbles recuerdos. Y es que no sólo estaba viendo las aventuras de Kenshin y sus amigos, sino también sus propias vivencias, ocultas tras cada palabra que pronunciaba el personaje. Tras sus acciones él recordaba las paralelas que había vivido y pensaba que él y Kenshin se parecían mucho después de todo, o quizá no... porque Ken dudaba mucho ser capaz de controlarse para no matar a quien dañara a Kaori.

Una imagen fugaz de Umeda se hizo nítida en su mente. Ken sonrió triunfante al recordar el día de su boda y la expresión de éste. Si los papeles hubiesen estado invertidos, él jamás hubiese molestado a Kaori del modo en que Umeda lo hizo. Recordarlo lo llenaba de ira, porque en una de sus artimañas, Umeda lo arrastró con él en el lío volviéndolo loco aunque afortunadamente Kaori lo perdonó. Gracias al Cielo que ella, siempre estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo y darle una segunda oportunidad. De todos modos Ken tenía cuidado porque sabía que la próxima vez que incurriera en un error de ese tipo ya no obtendría su perdón de manera tan fácil.

Ken se levantó un momento de su asiento y sacó una fuente con palomitas de maíz del horno microondas, que se había estado preparando mientras duraba el ending del capítulo y el opening del capítulo siguiente. Un amigo de producción le había hecho el favor de pasarle los capítulos de la serie a video para que Ken tuviera sus recuerdos de Kenshin. El mismo amigo que le pasó la copia del opening de la primera temporada y las cosas que no se vieron en ella.

Inuyasha se acomodó mejor sobre la alfombra, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Gruñó un poco cuando Ken le rascó la cabeza al pasar junto a él y retomar su sitio en el silloncito que estaba ocupando para continuar con la maratón de Rurouni Kenshin... oh, si. Mirando distraído la pantalla, comenzó a recordar las últimas semanas.

Ken enseñaba algo de kendo a nuevos actores de una serie de samuráis, tranquilo y feliz de regreso a su antiguo y entretenido empleo, pensando que finalmente descansaría de Kenshin. Había sido agotador interpretarlo en la película, si bien obtuvo elogiosos resultados por ello gracias a la hábil dirección de Aoshi. A veces Ken, durante el rodaje de la serie, sentía que no actuaba para nada con Kenshin... es decir... simplemente adaptaba la situación que estaba viviendo según el guión de personaje y listo... Kenshin Himura estaba construido. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, Ken se daba cuenta que un verdadero actor simulaba perfectamente las situaciones personales del personaje y eso le hizo darse cuenta que él nunca actuaba con Kenshin. Simplemente seguía siendo Ken Nihimura en escena, aunque vestido con ropas antiguas y repitiendo que no volvería a matar a nadie.

Pero todo eso había terminado el día que los mandamases de Sony dijeron que la serie se cancelaba. Justo en el momento en que Ken sentía que estaba actuando a Kenshin y no Kenshin actuándolo a él.

Lo bueno es que desde entonces había podido descansar. Ser actor era realmente agotador y admiraba mucho a Akira y Misato que vivían de ello. Kaori también estaba demasiado cansada de ser actriz, por lo que optó por un camino más sencillo y se dedicó a doblar personajes de animación después de terminar de grabar un par de canciones junto a Ken para la serie.

Ken pensaba que ya se había librado de Kenshin para siempre, y había hecho un trato en silencio con el personaje. Nunca olvidarlo, porque gracias a él conoció al amor de su vida y de paso, inició una etapa mucho más feliz en cuanto hubo pasado algunas crisis que eran realmente necesarias, después de todo. Y además... bueno... Ken de todos modos sabía que él y Kenshin estaban en un punto en el que pronto ambos no podrían usar la sakabattou... Kenshin por su cuerpo en deterioro y Ken por su problema con los tendones, que le permitirían como mucho usar las espadas de bambú en el futuro.

Hacía unos días, el pelirrojo maestro enseñaba a dar un giro en el aire a su nuevo pupilo cuando Aoshi entró en el gimnasio y se quedó en la puerta un momento, observando el entrenamiento. Cuando Ken terminó su demostración, le hizo ademán de acercarse. Ken se secó el sudor de la frente con una toalla y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

-Hola, Aoshi, ¿qué tal?-

-Hola, Ken... ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-No hay problema.-

Ken se despidió de sus alumnos, pues terminaba la clase. Pronto se reunió con Aoshi.

Y éste le explicó los nuevos planes para él: Volver a interpretar a Kenshin, en una serie para video.

-¿Qué?... es decir... ¿Yoooo?... pero... se supone que yo no volvería... y entonces... no entiendo ni jota!!!!-

-Escucha, ya está decidido... es un proyecto que he tratado de llevar con discreción, puesto que he reunido los fondos y no quiero que estos de la Sony se metan demasiado en las decisiones... gané los fondos para producirla y ellos solo la distribuirán y me otorgarán los derechos de dirección. El guión está a cargo de gente de mi confianza. Ni loco dejo que esos incompetentes se hagan de nuevo con esta obra para destrozarla como hicieron con los capítulos finales y la historia se situaría en el pasado de Kenshin. Asi que vete preparando.-

Aoshi hablaba en un tono de voz que no permitía la negación a su pedido. Ken no tenía ni ganas de seguir siendo actor, si él era tan feliz como maestro de kendo, viviendo en su casa con Kaori y esperando a su bebé para dentro de siete meses.

-Desde luego que cuento contigo, Ken... mira, aún faltan detalles por ultimar, pero mientras sería bueno que repasaras la serie por si acaso, para empezar a prepararte para tu papel.

Y luego Aoshi se fue, dejándole en el gimnasio solo y muy, pero muy pensativo. Esa misma tarde, al llegar a su hogar, lo encontró vació y recordó que estaría solo el fin de semana.

Satori estaba de exámenes y junto a Kaori se habían ido a una cabañita en la playa, propiedad del padre de Satori, para repasar las materias y descansar un poco. Satori misma reconocía que se le hacía dificultoso estudiar sabiendo que Aoshi estaba esperándola en la habitación y que la tentación de echarse a sus brazos era irresistible... más sabiendo que entre ellos se dormía muy bien... y que cuando no se dormía era mucho mejor... por eso le pidió a su mejor amiga que la acompañara.

-Me las arreglaré bien sin ti, amor. Ve tranquila.- le había dicho él.

Ken suspiró... Aoshi se llevaba la peor parte... se quedaba sin esposa y sin bebé, pues para Satori era impensable dejar a Aoshi con el pequeño Shinya porque ella era su mamá y debía alimentarlo. Y según Satori, lo mejor para el bebé era su leche materna. Si bien Aoshi insistió que él era capaz de cuidar al nene, Satori no dio su brazo a torcer en ese punto.

Ken pestañeó, volviendo al presente para centrar su atención en la pantalla del televisor que tenía una grieta en una esquina.

Él se las arreglaba bien sin Kaori. Por ejemplo, tenía la casa reluciente de limpia, se preparaba sus comidas y él mismo estaba bañado y bien vestido. Tenía al perro alimentado y a Shippo, hijo de Inuyasha, con sus vacunas al día.

Se las arreglaba bien...

Limpiando como maniático para no acordarse de que la extrañaba, cocinando y pensando si ella estaría comiendo bien por ella y el bebe, alimentando al perro porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer después de la quinta limpiada a la casa del día, llevando a Shippo al veterinario y a todas las mascotas del sector, porque ya estaba loco dentro de la casa y solo, sin ella.

Y por las noches era peor, porque esa detestable almohada no tenía los contornos abrazables de Kaori aunque mantenía algo de su aroma a flores. De todos modos no era ella y eso resultaba tan imperdonable que la almohada acababa a metros de la cama.

Ken se declaró en estado traumático cuando se dio cuenta del grado de dependencia al que había llegado con su mujer. La necesitaba a todas horas... al menos cuando él estaba con tiempo para mimarla y verla pasearse por la casa. Ken decidió que estaba Kaorizado y realmente no había cura alguna que él deseara para su mal.

Esa misma tarde se acordó de los videos y la petición de Aoshi. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro porque vería a Kaori, a su dulce Kaori... y de paso repasaría al personaje de Kenshin.

Ken bostezó y miró el reloj de la pared. Las tres de la mañana. Llevaba cinco horas pegado frente al televisor viendo escenas de Kenshin y ya tenía sus momentos "Kenshin" favoritos, como la pelea con Jinnei Udo, la despedida de Kaoru (a la que le tenía un especial cariño, pues pudo decir en ella todo lo que sentía) o el capítulo de Notaro y del anillo de compromiso...

También le gustaban algunos capítulos de relleno de la serie, como aquel en que Kaoru le enseña a un joven luchador de zumo a tener más confianza en sí mismo. Personalmente a Ken los capítulos de relleno no le hacían muy feliz, pero había que reconocer que no eran tan malos cuando ayudaban a entender mejor a un personaje. Ken sonreía, pero los ojos le pesaban sobremanera y se le cerraban solos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Una vez más frente a la televisión, Ken lidiaba con el control remoto. Una mano se posó en su hombro, asustándolo.

-Señor Ken-

El joven se dio la vuelta sorprendido. De pronto notó una sombra con una cicatriz rasgándole la mejilla izquierda.

Kenshin estaba en su sala, sentado en el silloncito junto al suyo y le sonreía.

-Por favor... repase esa parte nuevamente... realmente me gusta mucho.

Ken miró hacia todos lados.

Ahora si que se declaraba loco de remate. ¿Kenshin en su casa? Eso era imposible, porque él era Kenshin y Kenshin era él y ya no entendía nada.

-Es que la señorita Kaoru se ve tan linda... no sabe usted lo mucho que me gusta contemplarla. Me hace muy feliz.

Ken no creía lo que veía. Se autopellizcó, luego revisó la casa buscando cámaras ocultas... ¡cómo odiaba esos programas donde le hacen bromas a la gente! Finalmente se enfrentó a Kenshin, quien le miraba con toda su expresión de incredulidad en la cara.

-¿Oro?- Dijeron los dos a un tiempo.

Kenshin tomó el control remoto y luego de algunos intentos antes de comprender más o menos cómo funcionaba, logró que la cinta de video avanzara hasta donde él quería. Luego entrecerró los ojos con la enorme sonrisa que había en su cara al mirar a Kaoru en la pantalla.

Ken finalmente se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, mirando de reojo a su extraño acompañante del día... perdón, de la noche.

-La amas, ¿no?- preguntó Ken... sin darse cuenta.

-Claro que si. Por ella yo... yo... comprendí que aun mi verdad, siendo justa, estaba errada... porque... porque no puedes proteger si no amas. Y porque con ella Kenshin Himura finalmente está completo. Es un hombre afortunado que encontró en su camino a su compañera.

Ken sonrió.

-Hummm... ya veo.

-¿Y usted, señor, la ama?

Ken se puso alerta... ¿qué?... ah, si, Kaori.

-Con todo mi ser.

Kenshin cerró los ojos. Ken entonces notó la espada en el cinto.

-Protéjala, Señor Ken. Y ámela siempre como si fuera el último día.-

-Sólo si tú haces lo mismo.

Kenshin sonrió nuevamente.

-Le quiero dar las gracias por haberme interpretado. A través de sus sentimientos pude comprender los míos y cobrar vida en una dimensión diferente a la suya. Como sea, y por ello, desde el fondo de mi corazón le doy las gracias. Quizá usted pensó que no me actuaba y que siempre era usted mismo... pero lo cierto es que nací de sus sentimientos y así llegué a los corazones de mucha gente en lugares impensados. Ken, nunca crea que su trabajo no es adecuado cuando le pone tanto corazón.

Ken cerró los ojos.

-Yo también pude comprenderme a través de ti, Kenshin. Pero por sobretodo, a través de ella.

Un rayito de sol de filtró por la ventana. Amanecía. Kenshin tomó las manos de Ken entre las suyas.

-Gracias, Señor Ken. Muchas gracias.

El pelirrojo... es decir... el... hummm... bueno, Kenshin, se retiró tranquilamente por la puerta, mientras Ken mantenía en su mano el calor de aquél saludo. Indeciso, se levantó del sillón y optó por seguir a Kenshin, bostezando un poco. Se acercó a la puerta, notó que no había nadie en la calle y que estaba todo en calma. Inuyasha dormía aún y Shipo también, pero en la cocina, en una canasta enorme. Ken se sintió de pronto muy desorientado.

Fue cuando sus sentidos se pusieron alerta... miró hacia un lado de la calle y descubrió a Kaori avanzando hacia él. Sonriente, Ken se apresuró corriendo a sostener sus maletas. Entraron los dos silenciosos a la casa y cerraron la puerta. Adentro, Kaori se abalanzó sobre él.

-Mi amor... te extrañé tanto... hummm... que delicioso es abrazarte de nuevo.

Ken la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Me estabas esperando, Ken?... es muy temprano y usualmente te gusta quedarte en la cama.

-Sí, pero no vale la pena si no estás conmigo. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje?

-Bien... el bebé de Satori es un amor y ella estudió muy tranquila. Llegamos a esta hora porque ella tenía que dar su examen temprano y antes debía dejar al bebé con Aoshi para irse a la facultad.

Ken preparó el desayuno y luego decidió acostarse a descansar junto a ella el resto de la mañana.

Kaori se acomodó en su brazo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia sobre su vientre levemente abultado.

-Kaori... no me lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿no estás un poco gordita para tener un poco más de dos meses? Yo creía que la barriga crecía después de los tres.-

Kaori se incorporó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos un momento sin saber qué decir. Luego volvió a acurrucarse contra él.

-Ken, no te lo tomes tú a mal, pero... ¿te importaría si fueran dos y no uno?

Ken, demasiado atónito ante la revelación, se quedó de piedra.

-Tonto, estoy bromeando... claro que viene sólo un bebe. Y ahora, ¿me harías el favor de abrazarme? Tengo mucho sueño. Mañana hay mucho que hacer y además, pronto se acerca el Año Nuevo. Debemos descansar.

Ken le obedeció. Pensó que esta era, desde luego, una mañana muy extraña.

Se estaba quedando dormido y entonces pensó en Kenshin.

"Gracias, Kenshin... porque gracias a ti he podido conocerla y amarla."

Pero antes de sumirse en el sueño profundo, escuchó su propia voz... con un acento levemente diferente y un tono muy formal.

"No, querido amigo... soy yo quien está en deuda. Gracias."

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin Epílogo Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin**

**Octubre 1, 2004.**

**Reedición: Diciembre 4, 2006.**

**Notas de Autora.**

_**Se reportaron por el capítulo anterior…**_

KalaChan120

Erini

Kai250

Kanke-chan

Lilac.Kitsune

Kaerii Ryuka

Silvi-chan

MirchuS

Gabyhiatt

KagomeKaoru

Aryblack

Kaorudono8

Silvia-chan

… _**y esta sería la despedida**_

Quiero dar las gracias una vez más a quienes me han apoyado hasta el día de hoy.

Pero en este momento en especial, a mi amiga Justary-dono, gracias a quien la obra completa de Actuación sin Libreto: Rurouni Kenshin, no se perdió en el olvido de la informática. Ella guardó todos los capítulos y me los pasó de vuelta ya que en un formateo perdí mis archivos.

La corrección de la obra no fue tan fácil como yo esperaba. Tuve que borrar una cantidad enorme de puntos suspensivos, que yo usaba mucho en cada párrafo en vez de las comas. También me di cuenta de que usaba muchas palabras muletillas ("bueno", "así", etc) y de que había frases que no se entendían bien porque no estaban bien construidas. Me sentí bien al notar que había progresado y con ganas de seguir aprendiendo, aunque no hay como la práctica sin duda. Tal vez tome un curso de gramática o estudie formas de mejorar la redacción y esas cosas para mejorar mi manejo del idioma.

Antes de seguir, mis agradecimientos a quienes siguieron Actuación sin Libreto en esta nueva versión revisada.

Ane Himura

Arashi Shinomori

Arcasdrea

Aryblack

Carla

Cintia-chan

Chi2-chan

Dani-chan

Dark-cam

Erini

Fany

Gabyhiatt

Ghia Hikari

Hope-Li

Ishiara

Kaerii Ryuka

KagomeKaoru

Kai250

Kala-chan

Kanke-Chan

Kaorudono8

Karasu no hime

Kendappasoma

Lilac.Kitsune

Lilith Uchiha

Linneth

Lyneth

Marine-chan

Michel 8 8 8

Mikomi

Mila

Minue

MirchuS

Mirna-Himura

Monica-dono

Monica-san

Naoko L K

Pamky

O.o kaoru-chan o.O

o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o

Onashiru Okanami

Purple

Satsuki Haru

Silvi-chan

Silviq-chan

The Shade Ghost

Thinia Milondra

Tsubame-chan

Tsuki-Ra

Vexphoemy

Xue

Yukiyasha

Yumiki-sama

A medida que reescribía y subía esta historia, los nombres de las lectoras iban cambiando. Es por eso que durante la primera parte de la serie hay nombres que se repiten mucho en los reviews y en esta segunda fase, otros. De todos modos mis agradecimientos a todos quienes siguieron alguna vez la obra y se animaron a dejarme un comentario, y aun a quienes se incorporaron recientemente. También gracias por soportarme, ya que al leer mis notas de autora, me percaté que prácticamente he llevado un diario de vida en fanfiction y a veces eran notas muy deprimentes que me arrepiento de haber puesto, y en otras ocasiones notas más felices. Y ustedes de alguna manera me animaban, me ayudaban y se preocupaban por mí. Gracias por eso también.

Quiero entonces dar por finalizada esta parte. Por cierto, y si no se entendió bien, Kenshin podría decirse que aquí es soñado por Ken. Aclaro esto porque hace tiempo alguien comentó que quizá Ken veía a Kenshin porque era esquizofrénico. Pero no… él sólo estaba soñando un poquito.

El capitulo anterior me quedó tan cargado al sexo porque la primera vez que subí esta historia, me pedían mucho lemon y yo lo escribía. De hecho, me autocensuré en capítulos anteriores no porque fuera una pacata o algo parecido, sino porque a veces había escenas que no tenían mucho sentido y porque tampoco pretendía incluir en mi historia todo un manual de sexo. Si dejé las de Ken y Kaori era para demostrar que ellos la pasaban bien y se divertían en su relación. De todos modos, el capítulo treinta también fue censurado. (Ya se imaginarán cómo iba la cosa). Opté por dejar el encuentro de Satori y Aoshi completo porque en la historia hasta el momento se había visto sólo un lemon entre ellos.

Sobre los premios "APES", me pareció un nombre adecuado por lo que significan las siglas aquí en Chile: Asociación de Periodistas de Espectáculos. Y me pareció más realista que Ken o la serie se ganara un premio que daban los periodistas japoneses a que se ganara el Oscar, el Globo de Oro o todos esos premios raros que dan en estos días. No me acuerdo bien si es el Gramy o el Emi el que le dan a las series de tv norteamericanas… quizá ustedes sepan más de eso.

Una vez más gracias y si quieren seguir leyendo sobre los personajes, "Actuación sin Libreto: Tsukio-Hen" será actualizada mañana. De todos modos también pueden dejar la lectura hasta aquí y darle en sus corazones el final que más les guste.

Nos vemos en Tsukio-Hen.


End file.
